Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by ashly815
Summary: Haley James had the perfect life. Just starting her junior year at Duke everything’s about to be turned upside down. She never thought that this would happen to her. But here she was in love with two different men. Naley!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.

**AN: Okay, so here's my new story. The characters are a little AU. This story is kind of based on the songs "I Will Be" and O-Town's "All or Nothing" but they're just songs. **

**Last nights episode was so great and sad at the same time. The Naley was awesome though and Jamie was the best. I'm so feeling for Brooke but I wish she would tell someone else besides Deb. Next week looks pretty sad. I cried just for the previews. I'm happy I have a week to prepare for what is sure to be a sad episode. But I love this season so far.**

**Stop Crying Your Heart Out**

**Haley James had the perfect life. Just starting her junior year at Duke everything's about to be turned upside down. She never thought that this would happen to her. But here she was in love with two different men. She's in for a ride when she finds herself fighting between her first love and the love of her life. Of course it's Naley!**

_The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds._

_Chapter One –At First Sight_

The day started out like any other day. In time she would look back to this day and know it was the day that changed everything for her. Her life had been pretty simple and easy in the past. But even then nothing prepared her for the road ahead. Overtime she would analyze everything that happened that fateful night and even then she wouldn't understand it. That night changed everything –it changed her.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the sexiest of them all….of course it's _me_," Brooke said smirking from her desk. She continued admiring herself as Haley covered her face with her pillow. Even from across their small little dorm room Brooke could be heard loud and clear.

"Every year I get stuck with _you_ as a roommate and every year I swear that it won't happen again and somehow it does!" Haley mumbled. She tried keeping her eyes closed but Brooke's laughter filled the air.

"You know you love _me_."

Moving the pillow off of her face she turned towards Brooke's side of the room. Boxes were pilled up all over the floor around her bed, clothes were laid out on her bed and floor, and a picture of Justin Timberlake was taped up right above her bed. Leave it to Brooke to unpack only her favorite Justin picture. Haley had unpacked everything the week before school started. Everything on her side of the room was perfect. To bad she couldn't invite anyone over because Brooke was messy. She closed her eyes briefly. She would have to be up for class soon anyway.

"Haley James, get your ass up!"

Opening her eyes she watched as Brooke winked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Brooke was completely in love with herself. They met during their freshman year at Duke. They both tried out and made the cheerleading team and hated each other right away. Somewhere along the way Brooke seemed to grow on her. After being roomed together for the last three semesters they had become really good friends. Brooke was the type of girl that got anything and everything she wanted. And for some crazy reason Brooke loved her. According to Brooke they were totally BFF. Haley had laughed when she heard that. Every semester she was sure that Brooke arranged it so that they could room together.

Brooke Davis was a social butterfly. She was sure that everyone on campus knew just who Brooke was. If there was a party Brooke was sure to be there. It was one of the main reasons that Haley herself got dragged to just about every party.

Brooke was from Los Angeles. Her father was some important business man and her mother she only described as a bitch. She never really talked much about her parents other than the fact that they were absentee parents who would rather drink and play golf than spend time with her. After Haley had heard that she instantly felt sorry for her. It wasn't long after that they became friends. Brooke was everything that she wasn't. Brave, bold, and absolutely beautiful. Brooke was seriously the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She spoke her mind no matter who you were and did whatever it was that she wanted. In a way she envied Brooke. Brooke always went after everything she wanted and always got it.

Brooke had this carefree way about her. The only thing on her mind was cheerleading and boys. Well, boys at the very top of that list. She couldn't for the life of her figure out how Brooke had time for school. She spent more time dating and going out to parties than anything. It was really amazing that she found time to attend and pass all of her classes. Brooke Penelope Davis was really something else. And even though she was a pain in the ass sometimes, Haley loved her.

"I'm just so beautiful," Brooke said to herself. "I'm hooking up with the hottest guy at the party tonight…I don't care what _he_ says. I'm so excited! I can't wait!" She clapped her hands together in happiness.

With that Haley stood up and walked out of the room with her pillow in hand. It was only eight in the morning and already Brooke was talking about some party. Hell, it was only the first week of school. She still had classes today. It was her junior year. She didn't have time to go to a party. She had a million things to do. Brooke didn't seem to notice as Haley slammed their door and walked right across the hallway. She didn't even bother to knock as she opened the door. She noticed her bestfriend grinning at her as she walked in. Just like her side of her dorm room, everything was perfect.

She put a pout on her face as she walked slowly towards her best friend's bed. Lindsey smiled as she moved over quickly as Haley lay next to her.

"Have you heard of knocking?"

Haley glared at Lindsey's roommate, Rachel Gatina, the whore of Duke University. Rachel was a sophomore and still managed to make it through more guys than Haley could count. The little redhead vixen was on just about every guys speed dial. Everyone Haley knew hated her. Well, that of course besides Rachel's bestfriend in crime Nikki Elliot. Just thinking about the two of them made her stomach twist in disgust.

"Oh, _It_ is home," Haley rolled her eyes. "Brooke won't let me sleep." She leaned into Lindsey and put a huge pout on her face.

"At least, you don't live with the _devil,_" Lindsey mumbled as she glared at Rachel.

"Whatever, fatty!" Rachel shot back as she glared at the two of them. Haley turned and shot Rachel her disgusted face. Rachel's side of the room was hot pink. Everything on her side of the room was hot pink. Haley and Lindsey both hated that color. Haley was sure that Rachel had it that way on purpose just to piss Lindsey off.

"Rach-ho, shouldn't you be off fucking some poor guy dumb enough to fall for your evilness?" Haley asked sweetly. "That is unless you've already fucked every guy on campus. Oh my _god,_ you might have to actually start fucking freshmen." Lindsey started laughing as Rachel stood up and grabbed her things.

"You're just jealous," Rachel said smugly. "I mean I would be too if I was a fat girl with a little head!"

"Yeah, that's what we are…jealous," Lindsey laughed out. "_Ple-ase_."

"Early appointment?" Haley questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Her next victim," Lindsey mumbled. "Poor guy." Rachel stormed out of their dorm room slamming the door as she went. "I'd say we did better than we did yesterday."

"She's such a t…_treat_," Haley said nicely.

"You should have gone with your first choice…_tramp_," Lindsey said laughing. "I'll tell ya, Hales. You're too nice."

"Don't I know it," Haley answered. She smiled at Lindsey before raising an eyebrow. "Do I have a little head?"

Lindsey started giggling. "No, Hales. Your head is just perfect."

"Do you think I'm fat?" Haley questioned as she glanced down at herself.

"Yes," Lindsey stated while looking her up and down. "You are pretty hot and tempting!"

"You've been hanging around with Brookie too much," Haley shook her head.

"Why does the universe hate me? Why, Hales? Why me? Why out of all the people in this building did I get paired with her…only a week into school and I want to kill her," Lindsey pointed out.

"Now, I feel sorry for _you_," Haley said smiling. "Brooke is like _so_ much better than _her_."

"I told you," Lindsey stated matter of factly. "Plus, I love _the_ Brookie Monster."

"Me too," Haley mumbled. "I just hate it when she doesn't let me sleep."

"I'll trade rooms with you if you want?" Lindsey asked with a grin.

"Unlike you I would kill Rachel," Haley admitted. "And you love me too much to let me do that, don't you?"

"I guess," Lindsey laughed.

Haley smiled at her bestfriend. Lindsey Strauss had been her bestfriend since they were five. Their mothers were best friends and they lived next door to each other. Tree Hill, North Carolina is where they spent their childhood. Everyone thought they were sisters who never left the other's side. When they were fourteen they made a promise never to leave each other. The next year they found themselves in love with Duke University. It was then that they both decided to attend Duke. Summer after high school graduation they drove down to Duke together to start their new lives. Lindsey was her rock.

"You work tonight?" Lindsey questioned. Haley closed her eyes at the thought of her stupid job. Last semester she had started bartending at the local bar down the road from campus. The Pub was always packed with stupid college guys drinking their lives away.

"Nope," Haley said smiling at the thought. "I'm off."

"Yay, we can party tonight," Lindsey said sitting up.

"Not you _too_," Haley said laughing. "Brooke Jr."

"Come on," Lindsey whined. "Let's have some fun. It won't be as bad as last time, I promise. I won't drink as much."

"And you won't throw up on me again?" That had been the worse. Leave it to Brooke to let Lindsey drink more than she ever had in her life. That was one night that Haley wanted to forget.

"I'll try my best," Lindsey said smiling. She glanced over at the clock. "We're going to be late for class."

"Oh crap," Haley rushed out as she jumped out of Lindsey's bed. "I'll be ten minutes."

"Hurry up, _hooker,_" Lindsey shouted as Haley slammed her door.

* * *

She spent her last two years here and she still couldn't believe how beautiful the campus really was. She took her time walking to the cafeteria knowing that Lindsey would be late anyway. If it was one thing she knew it was that Lindsey was always late. Walking inside, she grabbed a tray before standing in line. Once her tray was full she swiped her card before looking for an empty table. She spotted one in the back and walked back there taking a seat and pulling out her earphones. She tossed her I-pod in her bag before she started eating.

"_Bitch!_ You couldn't wait for me?" Lindsey asked as she took a seat.

"Nope," Haley said with a huge grin before lifting her turkey sandwich and taking a huge bite. "Like I tell you everyday, I won't wait when you're always late!"

"Gosh, _nerd_ much?" Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Just for that I won't tell you how unbelievable hot my Physics professor is."

Haley smiled knowingly. "Too bad you already _did_."

"I want _him_," Lindsey said with a pout. "If you love me you'll get him for me. He'll be the best Christmas present _ever_ and I'll never ask you for anything ever again. Please, Grover." Haley laughed as soon as Lindsey called her by her childhood nickname. Only two people in the whole world called her that.

"Oh, _okay_. I'll kidnap a grown man and wrap him up for you," Haley joked as she shoved more food into her mouth.

"But I _want_ him," Lindsey whined.

"Who?" Brooke questioned as she took a seat.

"Don't you have class right about now?" Haley asked as she glanced at her watch. She was pretty sure that Brooke had a Chemistry class at this time.

"Tutor girl, you know I always skip class the first Friday of every semester. It's like tradition," Brooke answered. Haley smiled as she glanced at Brooke. _God, could she be more perfect?_ It's like Brooke rolled out of her bed every morning looking like a model. Her hair was following down pass her shoulders. The small light pink shirt she was wearing was low enough to see much more than Haley wanted to see of Brooke. And the black short skirt was way to short if you asked her but it was totally Brooke.

"What's your excuse for the rest?" Lindsey snickered.

"_Nice_," Haley laughed.

Brooke smirked. "Well, that's just good sense. We all can't attend class everyday like you two losers."

"That hurts," Haley mumbled as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Now, who were you two talking about?" Brooke asked again.

"Okay, fine. My unbelievably hot Physics professor," Lindsey admitted.

"Um, Mr. Chavez?" Brooke questioned.

"Yep."

"Oh, yeah he's sexy," Brooke said with a smirk. "And I totally already had him." Lindsey and Haley both dropped their food. Lindsey's shock didn't stop as Haley started laughing.

"I _hate_ you," Lindsey declared.

"You're just jealous," Brooke smirked. "Besides I needed to pass his class last semester and I figured…"

"Brooke!" Haley scolded.

"_Kidding_," Brooke said laughing. "It was over the summer. I totally lied and told him I was a model. Can you believe that he believed me?"

"Uh, _yeah_," Haley answered. "If you hadn't noticed you're like the most beautiful girl like _ever_." She watched as Brooke rolled her eyes and started poking at her salad.

"Spill," Lindsey stated as she poked Brooke in the arm. "Details? How was it? How was he? I bet it was great." Lindsey drifted off into her dreamland which Haley could only assume included the hot professor.

"A girl never kisses and tells," Brooke said smugly.

"Brooke," Haley said in disbelief.

"Alright," Brooke laughed out. "He was good."

"Good? _Just_ good?" Lindsey questioned.

"How can you still want him after he's been with Brooke?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"Not all of us live the sweet and innocent life were all our dreams come true and our boyfriends are perfect," Lindsey joked as she rolled her eyes. "Plus, I love living vicariously through Brookie here. It gives me a little excitement. And with the way my classes are looking this semester, I need it."

"Whatever, my life is _not_ perfect," Haley mumbled as she turned her attention back to her food.

"Brooke, details," Lindsey whined.

"I was pretty drunk, Linds," Brooke said laughing. "But he was very good with his hands."

"And I'm done eating," Haley dropped the remainder of her sandwich.

"He has _beautiful_ hands," Lindsey said dreamily.

"Dimples, there you are."

Haley rolled her eyes as Brooke's bestfriend took a seat next to her. He tossed his arm effortlessly around Brooke's shoulder and pulled her into him. Haley hated the guy. If it wasn't obvious enough to the world she knew that Brooke was in love with him. Just like Brooke, he was from Los Angeles. They grew up together and had been best friends since they were toddlers. He was exactly like Brooke in every single way. They were equals and always had been. But the dumbass never realized Brooke's feelings and she never bothered to share. She pretended to be okay with the endless nights of one night stands but Haley knew better. Brooke never looked at anyone the way she looked at Johnny "Vegas" Norris.

"Hey, sexy," Brooke said smiling.

"I missed you in class today," Vegas smiled as he reached in her plate and pulled out a tomato.

"So you _actually _went," Haley mumbled. Lindsey smirked as both girls laughed quietly.

"That's a first," Lindsey added.

"Nice to see you too ladies," Vegas said with a huge smirk. "Coming to the party tonight, right? Everyone will be there." Haley wanted nothing more than to knock that smirk off of his face.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Brooke said winking at him.

"Great," Vegas said smiling. "I've got something's to do but I'll find you tonight." Without a second thought he leaned in and kissed Brooke on the cheek before standing up and walking away. Haley watched in disgust as Brooke turned quickly to watch him go. Brooke was way too strong and beautiful to put up with that asshole.

"What were we talking about?" Brooke asked as she turned back towards them.

"Brooke!" Lindsey was the one raising her voice. "I thought you were over him."

"What? I am," Brooke answered.

"You were just drooling over him," Haley stated as she glanced at the two girls.

"I was not," Brooke said rolling her eyes. "Plus, I can't help it if he's sexy. We're just friends, relax. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"We just don't want you to get hurt," Haley said softly. "If the guy can't realize how amazing you are then it's his loss."

"Yeah," Lindsey added. "You're too good for him. Please, don't pine away for him like you did all last semester?"

"I do _not_ have feelings for him anymore," Brooke admitted. "Not in that way. I love him…he's my _bestfriend_..." she looked down and they both felt bad.

"We know," they both answered.

* * *

Nathan stood in front of his apartment door searching his pockets for the keys. After a long and exhausting day of classes he couldn't wait to sit down and relax. Things were so different here for him. Everything was different. A week and a half spent wondering around this new place and still he was lost.

He spent the last two years in New Hampshire attending Dartmouth. It's where his father Dan Scott attend and his grandfather Royal Scott attend. In fact, all of the Scott men attend Dartmouth. That is with the exception of two. It was like some sort of stupid tradition that they all seemed to believe in. Before that he spent almost all of his teenage years in the most expensive boarding schools on the east coast. This was the first time in his life where he actually got to live and be free.

He didn't care either way. His dad was a dick. He was pretty sure that he hadn't realized that he transferred to Duke yet. Nathan couldn't wait for that. Dan was always too busy with work to deal with him. Ever since he was little he had been ignored by his father. Dan was more worried about making more money. It didn't matter that his father was a millionaire, it didn't matter that he founded and was the CEO of a multi-million dollar company, and it didn't matter that he was one of the wealthiest men in Manhattan. His father only had on priority and it wasn't him. That had been certain since he was a kid.

He spent his life in boarding schools. Even when he did get to go home for the few times that he did his father was never there. No, Nathan got to have the Manhattan mansion all to himself while his father was in some foreign country attending to his life –his company.

The moment he decided to transfer was one of the few times in the last ten years when he actually felt good about something. His cousin had mailed him a basketball tape of Duke playing Stanford last year in the playoffs.

Lucas Scott was not only his cousin but also his bestfriend. It didn't matter to Nathan that the last time he saw Lucas was when they were ten years old. To him Lucas always had the better life. He had two loving parents, Nathan's Uncle Keith and his Aunt Karen. He lived in a small little perfect town. Nathan had only been there a few times when he was little but it was way better than living in New York City. His mother had loved it too but his father wouldn't dream of his family living in a place like that. They were way to good for Tree Hill.

Lucas had been thrilled when Nathan called him over the summer to tell him the news. He promised Nathan that he would love it here and that they would get an apartment right off of campus so that they could live together. This last week and a half had been great. Things were really different here and he loved that. He hated his old life. It just wasn't for him. Plus, he loved being this far away from his father. Words couldn't describe how he hated the man.

He found his key and quickly unlocked the door.

He closed the door shut before walking over to the sofa and tossing his bag on the ground. He sat down and reached for the remote before turning it on Sports Center.

"How was class?" Lucas questioned.

"Well, I've already learned the stuff he's teaching last semester but other than that it's great," Nathan answered.

"I'm finally unpacked," Lucas said sitting on the chair and placing his legs up. "Its way better than living in a dorm room with some guy I don't even know. I talked to my dad this morning. He wants us to drive over there this Sunday for lunch. They both can't wait to see you. It's been too long, man."

"Yeah, that would be great," Nathan said with a halfhearted smile. When he was little he always wanted to go over to their house. Of course, that all stopped when his father cut Keith out of his life. He made him and his mother stay away from Karen and Lucas. Nathan hadn't talked to them since. That was until Lucas sent over the video with a letter saying how they should get to know each other.

"I mean it, man," Lucas said smiling. "We all miss you. I can't tell you how excited I am for you to be here. I mean transferring from Dartmouth? Dan must have been pretty pissed about that. I know my dad got hell for not going. And grandpa won't even talk to me because I came to Duke."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I hated it there."

And he really meant that. He hated the fact that his father made him go there. He hated the fact that his father controlled him most of his life even though he was never around.

"It's good to have you here," Lucas said again. "I know we haven't really seen each other since your mom's funeral but –"

Nathan closed his eyes and Lucas's voice stopped. Like many things in his life he didn't like talking about her. Talking about her would bring back the memories of something that he didn't ever want to think about again. He had locked it away in his mind long ago and he wasn't going to start talking about it now. Like so many times in his life it was just a reminder of how he had no one. Ever since that stupid day he got home from school, he had no one.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said softly. "I didn't mean…"

"Its fine," Nathan said opening his eyes. Lucas smiled before turning his attention back to the TV. Nathan took a deep breath before reaching in his bag and pulling out the folded white paper right in front of one of his books.

He blocked everything out of his mind as he smiled and started folding up the paper. His mother had showed him how to make these when he was younger. On most days when he woke up in the mornings she would have it sitting on his nightstand. It was one of the warmest memories he had. When he was finished he twirled the flower in his hands as Lucas glanced at him.

"You made that?' Lucas questioned.

"Uh-huh," Nathan nodded his head.

"Is this for that girl you were telling me about?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"No," Nathan lied. His mind instantly went back to Monday when he saw _her_ for the first time.

_Nathan examined his schedule again. He then pulled out the map of the campus that Lucas gave him this morning before looking at it. He looked around at where he was standing and then started heading in the direction that the map said. It was only his second class this semester and already things were so different than they were at Dartmouth._

_He turned the corner of one of the buildings and kept walking. It wasn't long before he made it to a large empty space surrounded by four huge buildings. He ignored all of the people standing around talking as he spotted the building that his next class was in. He folded the papers up and placed them in his back pocket. He held two books in his hand tight as he continued walking._

_It was seconds later when he heard _her_ laughter. He looked up without a second thought and looked around anxiously to find where that angelic sound came from. There were so many people around. He kept walking and tried to block out all of the voices. He heard that laughter again and turned his head quickly by one of the trees to his far right._

_Then there _she_ was._

_For the first time in his whole life the world stopped moving. Everything and everyone around him faded away. He didn't stop walking but he kept his head turned as he gazed at her. He wondered how stupid he looked to someone watching him. His mouth was open and his hands were shaking. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her chocolate locks fell right over her shoulders. Her matching chocolate eyes were sparkling as she laughed at the tall girl next to her._

_It was then that she smiled and his knees gave out. He fell to the ground instantly as his books flew out of his hands. He hit the ground hard and he heard a few people laughing. He got up quickly and searched for his books. He found one and he noticed someone holding out the second one for him._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Um, yeah, thanks," Nathan stammered as he reached for his book. "I must have tripped."_

"_Well, be careful," she said smiling. _

"_Right," Nathan said nodding his head. She giggled before moving past him and then disappearing into the crowd of students. Nathan turned quickly but the girl was already gone. He shook his head clearing his thoughts as he took off walking again. He was going to be late again._

"Right," Lucas said laughing. "Just getting to know each other again and already you're lying to me. And here I thought we were going to be BFFs."

"BFF?" Nathan laughed.

"Best friends forever," Lucas chuckled. "Wait until you meet my friends. You'll understand."

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to go to the party," Nathan stated as he continued twirling the white origami flower in his hand. It just wasn't his thing. Sure, he went to parties back at Dartmouth and of course there were parties at all the boarding school's he attended. But he never seemed to enjoy himself. He felt out of place most of the time. Hell, he felt that way all of the time. Ever since his mother left him and he wasn't aloud to see his real family, the only ones that cared about him. He didn't fit in anywhere.

"_Dude_," Lucas whined. "You have to come. It'll be fun. I promise. Plus, you need to meet new people. It's why you're here right. To start a new life, one that doesn't include _him_. Just come and meet my friends. You'll love them all. Please, I've been stuck in here all week with you. I haven't seen anyone. I've been ignoring my friends for you. Please?"

"I told you that you don't have to baby sit me," Nathan replied.

"But I'll feel bad if I go have fun without you," Lucas admitted. "You transferred all the way here to get to know me. Come on. Think of all the _hot chics_ that are going to be there. Hot ones…please."

"You want to go meet chics?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Lucas said throwing up his hands. "Lot's of them. We're in college. It's what we do here!"

Lucas was starting to sound like his old friends Dave and Will. It seemed like all they wanted to do was party and meet hot chics.

"Fine," Nathan caved. "But if I make the night boring for you don't hate me."

"Never," Lucas said standing up. "It'll be just like old time. Only now we can drink and have a good time with women." He wiggled his eyebrows as Nathan laughed.

"When did we _ever_ party?" Nathan asked amused.

"You remember," Lucas said laughing. "For my ninth birthday party? You're mom had your mansion full of Spiderman shit."

"Right," Nathan said with a chuckle.

"I'm going get ready," Lucas stated as he started walking out of the living room. "It's time for everyone to meet the Scott's."

"But they already know you," Nathan told him.

"Yeah," Lucas said smirking. "And I'm going to talk my little cousin up. They are going to love you man, just wait."

"You're three months older than me," Nathan rolled his eyes.

"There for, I'm older," Lucas smirked. "Plus, I'm like a legend around here."

Nathan laughed. "I did see your name and number plastered all over campus."

"I'm Lucas Scott!"

"Cocky much?" Nathan questioned as he made it to his room. He could still hear Lucas shouting from his room.

"We can't all be humble like you, Nate," Lucas shouted.

* * *

Nathan stood uncomfortably in the corner of the frat house. Lucas was standing next to him talking to some girl he met when they arrived. The music in the background was ridiculous. Nathan took another sip from his water bottle as he glanced around the room.

"So what's your major?"

"Literature," Lucas answered. "Are you a freshman?"

"Yeah," the girl said smiling. "Is it that obvious?" Lucas smirked as he took in the sight of the girl again. Nathan rolled his eyes as he tried not to listen. The girl was short with blonde hair, it seemed like that's all it took to get Lucas's attention.

"What about you?" The girl asked as she pushed Nathan's arm. "What are you majoring in?"

"Business," Nathan answered. _But I want to change that. _He didn't want to work for his father. His father and grandfather would just love that.

"Yeah, it runs in the family," Lucas made a face as the girl started laughing.

"And you two are cousins?"

"Yep," Lucas smirked. "Don't we look it?" Lucas moved closer to Nathan and smiled.

"You have the same eyes," the girl said giggling.

"Did you hear that, Nate?" Lucas asked. "Melanie thinks we have the same eyes."

_What gave it away? Blonde._ "Yeah, I heard," Nathan said nicely. "I think I'll go get something to drink." Lucas smiled as Nathan walked off before turning his attention back to the girl.

Making his way through the crowd of drunken college students, he prayed that he would find the door. He did his good deed for the day. He made Lucas happy by going to this stupid party with him. He didn't need to stay and wait for Lucas to score.

Spending two hours in this place was enough. It was bad enough that he had to listen to Lucas and Melanie make small talk before they got it on. He didn't need to stay any longer. He had every intention on leaving but he heard it again. Even with all the voices and the music he could still hear _her_ laughter.

He found himself smiling as his heart started racing. He looked through the crowd anxiously when finally he saw her again. Just like the first time he saw her, the world stopped moving and everything faded away. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he watched her. Just like the last time she was laughing but now it was a shorter girl making her laugh. His smile widened as he took in the sight of her. She was wearing a short denim skirt with a white blouse and black hills. Her hair was flowing down again. Her eyes were sparkling and he felt his heart racing in his chest. He didn't know what was happening but he liked the way it felt. He never felt anything like he was feeling now.

He felt someone's hands run up his chest and he looked down and noticed some girl dancing on him. He quickly backed away.

"No thanks," Nathan said quickly moving past her.

"Dick," he heard her yell.

He walked slowly towards the beautiful girl that he couldn't stop thinking about. His heart hammering in his chest every step of the way. He reached in his pocket pulling out the origami flower from earlier. He noticed the girl she was talking to turn and start talking to some guy. He breathed a sigh of relief before continuing his journey towards her. No matter how much he wanted to run away and stop the chances of being shot down he couldn't stop walking. Something was pulling him towards her.

* * *

"Brooke! You did not tell him that," Haley questioned as she laughed at her roommate.

"Oh, I so did," Brooke said smugly. "Pulling me into an empty classroom just to have a quickie…I don't think so. I mean the sex wasn't even good the first time. What delusional world is he leaving in thinking that I would be up for round two?"

"That's the funniest thing ever," Haley laughed. "I'm so using that line."

"What's so funny about get off me bitch?" Brooke questioned.

"It just is," Haley laughed. "I think I should go find Lindsey. I don't want her hooking up with some stranger for rebound sex."

"It's been months," Brooke said loudly. "Please tell me she's had some sex in the last few months. I should have gone back home with guys for the summer. Didn't I teach you anything, Haley James?" She looked at Haley shaking her head.

"Sorry," Haley said softly as Brooke turned and started talking to some guy a few feet away. She was about to make her move to go find Lindsey. But looking up she saw him for the first time. She couldn't explain what happened in that moment. Her heart was pounding in her chest as he walked closer and she didn't know why.

It looked like someone ripped him out of an Abercrombie and Fitch magazine. Even from across the room as he made his way towards her she took in the sight of him. His dark hair was perfect as if he spent hours fixing it. He was tall and his body was absolutely perfect. Under that long sleeve grey shirt she was sure that he had muscles popping out everywhere. And those eyes, it was the first thing she had noticed about him. As he made it closer they seemed to change colors from a light blue to suddenly a very dark shade of the beautiful color. She was sure that her two friends would agree with her, he looked like a Greek god.

He made it in front of her moments later. He held out the origami flower to her and smiled once she took it in her hands. She looked up and their eyes locked. Blue met brown and he felt his knees go weak again. Only this time he stayed up with all the strength he had left in his body.

She felt Brooke's eyes on them.

"Damn boy, you're fine! Is that a flower?" Brooke asked smirking. "How _sweet_."

"Um…I, uh…"

"You uh, what?" Brooke questioned.

Nathan felt his hands trembling as the girl that interrupted them started laughing. He felt himself getting more nervous as the girl just stood there looking at him like he was some idiot. _Great job dumbass!_ _Say something you idiot!_

"You're the most beautiful girl in the room," Nathan said softly. He noticed the girl's eyes sparkling again and it made something in his stomach flutter. His breathing slowed down as the girl just smiled at him.

"Awe," Brooke mumbled.

Then just like that it all changed. A guy walked up to her and kissed her possessively as he just stood there and watched. Every single part of his heart was aching as he watched this guy making out with the girl that he hadn't stopped thinking about since Monday. He noticed the girl standing next to them look at him sadly before she made her way next to him. No matter how much it hurt he couldn't look away. Finally, the guy let her go out of his lip lock.

"Babe, you have to come see this. Felix is on his fifteenth beer. We're about to watch him funnel the next five. It's going to be awesome!"

"_Charming_," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Butt out, Davis."

"In your dreams, Jacob," Brooke said annoyed. Jake rolled his eyes and noticed the guy standing next to Brooke. Somehow he knew that Vegas wasn't going to like this.

"Who's this guy?" Jake asked as he pointed to Nathan.

"Um…"

"My date asshole," Brooke answered as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Nathan thanked the heavens above as he smiled softly. He was embarrassed enough. He wanted nothing more than the grounds to open up and swallow him whole at this very moment. Mortified didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling.

"Come on, baby," Jake said with a pout. He placed his hands on her arms rubbing them up and down softly. Nathan watched as the girl gave into him.

He watched as the girl lost all of her resolve. "I'll be there in a second."

"Thanks, babe," Jake said smugly before leaning in a kissing her again. "I'll be waiting for you. Oh and Vegas is looking for you, Davis." With that he walked away.

"See ya, Haley," Brooke said letting Nathan go. "My boy is looking for me." She walked away also and left them standing there alone. Nathan shifted nervously before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm an idiot," Nathan said softly looking down. _Loser! Of course she had a boyfriend_.

"What?! No," Haley replied. "That's the sweetest thing…"

"You don't have to say anything," Nathan said shaking his head. "You should get going. He's probably waiting for you. I didn't mean to um…I didn't think..."

"It's okay, really," Haley said softly. "I'll see you around."

_I doubt it._ "Yeah, sure," Nathan said with a halfhearted smile. She nodded her head and held up the flower smiling at him for a few seconds before starting to walk off. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he watched her go. "Um, Haley."

She turned quickly to face him. "Yeah?"

"If you weren't with Jacob…uh, did I have a shot?" Nathan asked nervously. _Yeah, like you want to get shot down again, you idiot. You obliviously love pain, don't you?_

He watched as she smiled that dazzling smile again as his knees felt like they would give out any minute. His heart beat only seemed to increase as her eyes locked with his once again. He found himself getting lost in her brown orbs once again. He knew one thing for sure, he hated that Jacob guy. _I hate him._

"_Definitely_."

AN: And so begins the Nathan-Haley-Jake triangle. I know Haley is dating Jake now but I have some of the sweetest Naley moments planned for them. I promise there will be more Naley than Jaley. I wanted to say that Lucas and Nathan's apartment is Mouth and Skills apartment from season five. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, thanks for all the reviews. I'm happy you guys like the story so far. I'm really surprised actually. I thought people wouldn't like it because Haley was dating Jake at the moment. But I'm glad that you do. I have some really good stuff coming up and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Right now we're getting to know the characters because they are a little AU. Nathan and Jake are different from the show. And as you can tell so far Nathan is pretty broken. His past as well as his parents will play a big part in the story.**

**He's new to this world and pretty much everyone but Lucas. So we'll see how everyone adjusts to this new guy in their world. But it's funny how most of you think that Nathan is shy…which, I guess he kind of is a little. But as you'll see that will pretty much only be around Haley.**

**I also forgot to mention that the title of the story is from an Oasis song. The first time I heard it was during a Smallville episode that was really heartbreaking for both Clark and Lana, and ever since then I've just loved that song.**

_Chapter Two –I Forgot to Remember to Forget_

Nathan sat uncomfortably in Lucas's passenger seat. They were currently on their way to Lucas's house for lunch. It was already Sunday.

"What if they don't like me?" Lucas's head quickly glanced at Nathan. He had been quiet up until now. This whole past week since Nathan had arrived he had been giving him space. He was much different than he remembered. Back when they were kids Nathan was always happy and carefree. Now, Nathan wasn't that little boy anymore. He seemed sad most of the time. Lucas pretended not to notice but in those moments when he did he felt bad for Nathan.

"You can't be serious," Lucas said frowning. "They're going to love you." And his parents did. He remembered back when they were kids how much his parents loved Nathan so much. They always wanted him to come over. His mother had been best friends with Deb up until Dan made his family stay away from them.

Nathan was nervous he couldn't hide that from Lucas.

After the party Friday night, he went straight home and stayed there for the remainder of the night and the whole next day. After humiliating himself, he felt the need to heal. It wasn't his ego that was bruised it was his heart. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what he was feeling. It was something he never experienced before.

"Just relax," Lucas said with a chuckle. "Breathe."

_Easy for you to say. _The truth was he was so nervous. He hadn't seen his Uncle Keith and his Aunt Karen since his mother's funeral ten years ago. His father kept him away from them, kept him away from the only people that wanted him. It wasn't a secret to Nathan that Keith and Karen tried to get custody of him after his mother's death. But when your father is one of the wealthiest men in Manhattan and can afford the best lawyers the world has to offer, they didn't stand a chance. The case was over before it even started. If it was possible Dan hated Keith more for it. But Nathan didn't care. Just two weeks after his mother's funeral Dan shipped him off to boarding school.

He didn't understand Dan. For the life of him he didn't understand why his father wouldn't let him go live with his Uncle Keith. His father sure as hell didn't want him around. What was the big deal? Was it just because he didn't want Keith to have him? Lords knows how much different his whole life would have been if he had gotten to live with these nice warm people.

He felt the car come to a stop and he nervously undid his seatbelt. Things hadn't been this way when Lucas picked him up at the airport. With Lucas things were great, he didn't feel nervous. Maybe, it was because they were the same age.

He got out of the car quickly as he smoothed out his blue collared shirt. The last thing he wanted to do was look like some messy idiot to his family. He heard Lucas slam his door and they both started walking slowly to the small house.

Nathan smiled as he saw this place again. Even though it was small it was very nice. He'd give up the Manhattan mansion to live in this place any day. It was warm while that other place was always cold.

The front door swung open and it was the first time in ten long years that he had seen his Aunt Karen. She was just as he remembered and as he took in the sight of her he felt himself smiling. Her hair was a little shorter but other than that she looked just the same. Beautiful. He watched as she rushed past Lucas and threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Look how big you got," Karen stated as she held him tight. "And you're so handsome."

"You look great, Aunt Karen," Nathan mumbled.

"And you both know I look great," Keith said smirking.

Nathan felt her small body shaking and he pulled away and noticed her crying. The sight broke his heart as he pulled her in for a hug again.

"Don't cry, Aunt Karen," Nathan said softly.

"I'm just so happy to see you," Karen sobbed out. "I missed you so much!"

"Now, Karen. We don't want to scare the boy," Keith said laughing.

"Yeah, mom," Lucas chuckled. "Let the boy breathe."

Karen finally let him go as she wiped her eyes. Nathan held out his hand as Keith walked closer. Keith took his hand and pulled him into a hug. It was seconds that they stayed like that.

"I'm so happy you decided to come here," Keith stated as he pulled away. "It's been too long."

Nathan nodded his head and smiled.

"Let's eat," Karen said as she reached for Nathan's hand. Nathan couldn't help but feel the warmth from her hand on his. It was a reminder of how his mother's touch used to make all his pain go away. Walking into the house he couldn't help but noticed that everything inside was exactly liked her remembered it.

She pulled him into the kitchen were she pointed towards the table for him to sit. He smiled as he took a seat as did everyone else.

"Man you got big," Keith mumbled as he took in the sight of him.

"We Scott boys do tend to grow to be strong and handsome," Lucas said smugly.

"I hope you've gotten used to Lucas," Karen said laughing.

"Yeah, he's such the _smartass,_" Keith added as he glanced at his son with a smirk.

"I have," Nathan said smiling. "It's nice."

"That's more than we can say," Keith joked.

"Dad," Lucas said with a pout. "You both love me."

"That we do," Karen said smiling as she placed the pan of lasagna on the table.

"But only because we have to," Keith added.

Nathan chuckled at their closeness. The last time he felt or was in on something like this, his mother had been alive. Once she was gone this was gone as well. He couldn't remember the last time he sat at a table and ate with people he actually cared about.

Karen didn't waste anytime serving the food, placing a large piece in his plate first. It didn't go unnoticed that it was his favorite food as a boy. His mother used to make it for him every Sunday.

"This looks really good, Aunt Karen," Nathan mumbled.

"I made it just for you," Karen said smiling as she took a seat.

"Now dig in," Keith said smirking. Nathan laughed as he watched Lucas look up from his already half eaten plate. Keith and Karen joined in as well as Lucas rolled his eyes and continued eating.

* * *

After hours spent talking, Lucas had finally taken him outside. He really wasn't used to talking so much. He was pretty sure that Lucas told them not to mention his mother because they hadn't once.

Most of their long conversation was spent with them talking and him listening. He really didn't have much to say. He spent most of his time in schools where he hated just about everyone and his friends were always getting into trouble. He never really had people asking him how he was or what he was feeling, not that he would share. There were only two people that he felt completely comfortable around and one of them was dead. The other one was lifting a basketball in his hands.

"You still play?" Lucas questioned.

Boy did he. The last ten years were spent on school work and playing basketball in his spare time. It used to be the only thing that calmed him. Maybe, it was that fact that his father hated it when he played. Dan had called basketball a distraction from his studies. School was way too important to mess up on some stupid game. It was why he had never been allowed to play for any of the schools he attended. Dan had made sure to buy a new building for each school if they gave their word that he wouldn't be involved in any sports. But that didn't stop him. His friends Dave and Will played for Dartmouth and he often practiced with them.

He made sure to play a lot. It was one of the few things he enjoyed doing. It always reminded him of being little and playing around with Lucas for fun.

"Yep," Nathan nodded. He held out his hands as he took off running to the goal. Lucas instantly tossed the ball in the air and watched Nathan jump up and dunk the ball like it was second nature to him.

"Whoa," Lucas mumbled.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Lucas asked in shock.

"I never stopped playing," Nathan said dribbling the ball through his legs. "It's our thing, right?"

"Yeah, you _have_ to try out for the team," Lucas said seriously.

"I can't," Nathan mumbled.

"Why not? If the rest of your game is as good as you just showed me you'll fit in perfectly," Lucas told him.

"My dad," Nathan said shaking his head.

"Please, don't tell me this is about _him_? This is about you, Nathan. Don't you want to be part of a team? The guys are all so cool…well, most of them anyway. Plus, I'm on the team. I'll be there with you. We can play together. Don't you want to be apart of something great? I'm talking about people looking at you like you're somebody, winning games, and becoming champions."

"It's just not for me," Nathan said shaking his head.

"I'll drop it for now," Lucas said disappointed.

Nathan felt bad at that. He didn't want to upset Lucas. But Dan would kill him if he started playing basketball. He quickly thought of something to cheer Lucas up. Maybe, telling him what an ass he made of himself at the party would make him laugh.

"Did I tell you that I saw _her_ again," Nathan said passing him the ball. "At the party."

"Oh, please tell me you talked to her," Lucas said smiling.

"More like humiliated myself is more like it," Nathan said laughing.

"Dude, what happened? How did she not fall for the Scott charm?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"It just didn't work out for me," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm over it."

"This is the same girl that made you and I quote 'weak in the knees'," Lucas chuckled.

"I did not go weak in the knees," Nathan stammered. "I wasn't watching were I was going and I tripped."

"That's a shame," Lucas said laughing as he tossed the ball into the net. "What was her name?"

"Haley," Nathan said softly. God, did he love that name now. Lucas quickly glanced at Nathan with a smirk on his face.

"_My_ Haley?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan looked at Lucas confused. The Haley from Friday night had a boyfriend. There was no way that she could be his Haley. _Must be a different girl. _

"No," Nathan said shaking his head. "This girl is with this Jacob guy…total tool if you ask me." Ever since he first saw Jacob he hated the guy and nothing was going to change his mind about that.

"_My_ Haley," Lucas said again with a grin. "And you mean my friend Jake Jagielski."

"I'm confused," Nathan mumbled as he stopped bouncing the ball. "Your Haley?"

"Remember I was telling you about my two best friends? Their both from here, in fact, they both live right next to me," Lucas pointed to the big white house on the side. "That is Haley's parent's house and right on the side of that one is Lindsey's parent's house."

"Haley's from Tree Hill?" Nathan questioned. Granted he only met the girl once but he sure wanted to know everything about her.

"Born and raised," Lucas said smiling. "I can't believe you're crushing on, Grover."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Lucas said with a chuckle.

"Like I said I'm over it," Nathan replied quickly. "It's no big deal. Please, don't say anything. I'm embarrassed enough." And he really was. If it hadn't of been for that Davis girl he was sure he would have ran away. But now to find out that she's Lucas's bestfriend. This was so messed up.

Now he was certain that he would have to see more of her, and even though that thought made him smile, he also knew that he would have to see Jacob just as much. He didn't like that thought at all.

"Whatever you say," Lucas smirked. "But just so you know it'll stay between us. You're family."

"Thanks man," Nathan said nodding his head.

"I can't say I blame you," Lucas added. "Haley's a beautiful girl, Lindsey too. It's a good way to meet chics, having them as best friends." Nathan laughed at that. At least something was funny about this situation.

"So you're friends with this Jacob guy?" Nathan questioned. He didn't like that idea. Lucas was his bestfriend. He didn't want him liking this guy. It was selfish he knew but he couldn't control it.

"Well, we're okay now. Um, Jake's from Seattle. He moved to Tree Hill our senior year because of his parents divorce. His father had been raised here so they moved back. From the moment I met him I hated the guy. He was an arrogant prick who thought he was all that. The guy jumped on the basketball team and acted like he was a god or something. We clashed instantly. Turns out the hotshot wasn't so good with his grades so he needed a tutor or Whitey would have kicked his ass off of the team.

"Then came in Haley. Girl fell hard and fast for him. I couldn't understand it. She's all sweet and innocent and he's well not. But the guy changed for her, I guess. Became a better person or some shit. I don't know. All I know is that after they started dating I started to like the guy. We're kind of friends now. Not the best or anything, just friends. Plus, he knows if he hurts her he'll have to deal with me."

"Touching," Nathan mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry man," Lucas said softly. "Haley and Jake have been together since senior year. He went to Duke for her and she became a cheerleader just to be closer to him. Their in love." Nathan didn't catch anything after cheerleading. Finally there was a silver lining.

"She's a cheerleader?" Nathan asked with hope.

"Yep," Lucas said nodding his head as he started bouncing the ball again. He passed it to Nathan. "Lindsey and Brooke also, they like to cheer more than Haley. I'm pretty sure she just does it for Jake."

Nathan shot the ball into the goal making nothing but net. "You know I might just try out for the team after all."

* * *

"Do your homework."

Jake's hands continued to move up and down her back. They had been studying for over two hours now and he couldn't keep his hands away from her. Not that she was surprised. He always preferred to fool around than get any work done. It was just the way he was. Unlike her he didn't really care about school. Basketball was all he needed.

"Fine," Jake huffed out. "See if I give you any good _lovin_ when you want it."

"Oh, no," Haley said laughing.

"Thirty more minutes and then you're mine," Jake said smugly before turning his attention back to his homework. She laughed as she watched him. Running her fingers over his buzz cut, she kissed his cheek before turning her attention back to her homework.

It seemed like a lifetime ago she met him. He had transferred from Seattle their senior year and she fell in love with him right away. To everyone else Jacob Jagielski was a huge arrogant jerk but not to her. She got to see the real him. His light brown hair and his brown eyes made her heart melt.

She remembered the first day he walked into the tutor center, his eyes stayed glued to hers as he told her how the coach wanted him to bring his grades up. It was two months later that he told her that he really didn't need a tutor and just went along with it because she was so hot. He was completely honest from then on about his true intentions. It was a week later that they start dating and hadn't stopped since.

And he was the perfect boyfriend.

"Who gave you this?" She watched with wide eyes as he leaned over her bed and lifted the white origami flower laying on her nightstand.

"Um…"

She felt her cheeks flush at the thought of Friday night. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before. Especially with someone as beautiful as Brooke standing right next to her. She had been pretty sure that the guy was talking to Brooke the whole time.

"Lindsey," Haley lied. Jake was the jealous type. She didn't want him going all crazy searching the campus looking for the blue eyed stranger that gave her it. Plus, Jake didn't need to know everything. She was certain that Jake didn't tell her everything.

"_Lesbian_," Jake rolled his eyes.

"Jacob Michael Jagielski," Haley slapped his arm. "Are you still upset that she dumped that loser friend of yours?"

"Felix is _not_ a loser," Jake declared with a smirk.

"Right," Haley said smiling. "Then stop calling her that…unless you want me to kick your ass again?"

"Well…tell her to stop giving you flowers then," Jake answered. "You're _mine_. It's only right that I get jealous. You know you love it, baby."

_No, I don't. _"Let's just finish our homework, ok?" He smiled at her before lifting the flower in his hands and tossing it in the trash. She wanted to scream at him but nothing came out. She watched as the white origami flower fell in the trashcan next to her desk. Her eyes stayed glued to it for a few seconds before turning her attention back towards her homework.

It wasn't long before she felt Jake's hands on her again. She smiled as she turned over and took off her glasses. "I know you want me, Haley." She laughed as he leaned into kiss her.

"Gross," Brooke said glaring at the two of them before sitting on her bed.

Haley pushed Jake off of her and sat up quickly. Jake glared at Brooke as she smiled.

"You're a total cock block, Davis," Jake gritted out.

"My mission in life," Brooke smirked. "To make your life hell, Jacob."

"Stop calling me that," Jake shouted. "My name is Jake."

"I know, _Jacob_," Brooke laughed.

"Will you two please stop," Haley asked as she laid her body back on her bed.

Things had always been this way between the two of them. She didn't understand why they didn't get along but they just never did. It bothered her a lot and she had separately talked to both of them about it. They had both agreed to give the other a chance but she still hadn't seen that happen with either one. It was really hard being their referee. She felt like she had to chose sides and she didn't like that at all. Jake was her boyfriend and Brooke was one of her best friends. She wished that they would just get along. But knowing the both of them she knew it wouldn't happen.

"I'm supposed to meet Felix for a few drinks," Jake stated as he stood up and started packing his books. He leaned over and kissed Haley softly. "You're mine _later_. I love you."

"I love you, too," Haley said softly as she watched him walk away.

"Tell ass face we said to fuck off," Brooke mumbled as he started walking out the door. He flicked her off before slamming the door shut. Haley glared at Brooke.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently.

"You promised you would lay off him," Haley answered.

"I know," Brooke said apologetically. "I'm sorry. I promise I will try. But it's not like you're keeping your end of the deal. I saw the faces you gave Vegas Friday night. You're not trying with him either."

"Brooke that's different," Haley replied.

"How's so?" Brooke questioned.

"Because Jake is my boyfriend and I love him," Haley answered.

"And I love Vegas," Brooke shot back. "Just because we aren't all cute and disgusting as you and hotshot doesn't mean that you get to be mean to him. He's really trying with you guys and Jake doesn't try at all. He's still upset that Lindsey came to her senses and dumped that two timing asshole he calls a friend."

"You're right," Haley said calmly. "And I will try more with him. But you have to try more with Jake. It's really uncomfortable for me when you two fight like that."

"I will and thank you," Brooke said smiling. "Sorry I interrupted your booty call but there wasn't a rubber band around the door like I told you to do. You have to follow the rules."

"I wasn't planning on anything happening," Haley rolled her eyes. "We were just studying."

"Well, it looked like you were studying _him_," Brooke laughed.

Haley laughed as she stood up from her bed. She stretched before walking over to the trashcan and pulling out the white origami flower. Her back was towards Brooke and it was a good thing she couldn't see her. She smiled at the flower before walking over to her closet. She reached on one of the racks before pulling out an empty shoe box. She opened the top before placing the flower in it and closing it. She hid the box in the back before going over to her desk.

"Hey, whores."

Lindsey walked right in and sat on Haley's bed.

"What up, Bunny?" Haley questioned.

"Nothing," Lindsey mumbled. "Rachel is attacking some poor guy. I think she wanted me to stay and watch because she just started ripping off his clothes right in front of me. I seriously almost threw up."

"Sounds like her," Brooke snickered. "She's such a whore."

"Slut is more like it," Haley stated.

Lindsey frowned. "I can't survive a whole semester with _her_ as a roommate. I'll kill her or myself for that matter. I don't understand why the universe hates me?"

"Move out," Brooke suggested.

"And live where? With you two? These rooms are too small and with the way you buy clothes I think Haley might be the one that has to move out." Brooke rolled her eyes as Haley started laughing.

"For someone who's about to be homeless you shouldn't be laughing," Lindsey stuck out her tongue.

"Isn't Luke living off of campus this year?" Brooke questioned. "Why don't you just move in with him?"

"Because his cousin moved down here and they're living together, and I don't want to live with a bunch of boys," Lindsey whined.

"So _he's_ a boy?" Brooke asked with a smirk. "What's he like? Is he sexy? Do I have a shot…don't answer that, of course I do. Look at me." She smiled down at herself before looking over at the mirror.

"We were told we couldn't meet him just yet," Haley stated as she shook her head.

"Yeah, Luke said he was _shy_," Lindsey shrugged her shoulders.

"I love shy boys," Brooke smirked. "I bet I can make him _not_ shy." Haley could help but laugh at Brooke's words. But if she knew Brooke as well as she did then that boy didn't stand a chance. Once Brooke set her eyes on someone they were hers. This would be no exception.

Lindsey wiggled her eyebrows. "Not if I get to him first. From what Luke told me he's really not your type Brookie."

"You said that about Lucas and we seemed to get along just fine," Brooke winked at them.

"You fucking him in his car doesn't qualify as getting along," Lindsey pointed out.

"That's_ so_ true," Haley added.

"Hey," Brooke defended herself. "We're friends now."

"A fuck buddy doesn't count," Haley said sweetly.

Lindsey smiled. "Because if it did then I would have tried it." Brooke busted out laughing at that.

"My ears," Haley said putting her head down on her desk. "That is _our_ bestfriend. Please, don't ever say something like that again."

"You have to admit it, tutor girl," Brooke smirked. "Lucas Scott is one sexy mother –"

"I get it," Haley cut her off. "And yes he is handsome."

"Always the proper one," Lindsey said shaking her head. "Plus, Luke is too much like a brother now. Besides it's not like he was my first _almost_ sexual experience." Haley dropped her pencil at that.

"You _bitch!_"

Brooke watched as Haley glared at Lindsey and it made her want to know what the hell was going on. She was used to being out of the loop with these two and she hated it. It wasn't her fault that Lindsey and Haley had been best friends their whole lives. Sometimes she felt left out but then again she was sure they felt that way when Vegas was around her. But just like always, she just smiled.

"Now, you _have_ to tell me," Brooke whined. "You and Broody? _Really_?"

"It was _nothing_," Haley replied. She could feel the blush on her cheeks and she never wanted to kick Lindsey's ass more. This was something that she wanted to forget ever happened and her supposed to be bestfriend said she would never bring it up.

"Oh, it was _something_," Lindsey laughed.

"I wonder how Jacob would feel about that," Brooke said with an evil grin.

"Okay, fine," Haley breathed. Jake just couldn't know about this. He would really kill Lucas if he found out. Plus, it meant nothing. Lucas was really her best guy friend. He had been since they were younger.

"It was almost the beginning of junior year in high school when –"

"I can tell the story. You weren't even there," Haley mumbled as her cheeks started to feel hot.

"But I've heard it so many times, Grover," Lindsey said innocently. "I feel like I was there." She giggled as she watched her friend become more frustrated with her before turning towards Brooke.

"Just tell me already," Brooke shouted as they both looked at her.

_Haley stood at the edge of the ocean letting the water hit her feet. In the background she heard people yelling and shouting as they partied the night away. Summer was almost over and school would be starting soon. She smiled at that thought. Bringing the plastic red cup to her mouth again she drank the remainder of the vodka before turning and walking towards her father's beach house._

_She drank enough to know that she had too much. Soon she would be falling on the ground if she didn't make it there fast enough. Lindsey was out of town on vacation with her family. She started walking slowly before she felt someone wrap their arms around her._

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

"_Luke," Haley laughed. "Put me down."_

"_Fine," Lucas smirked. He placed her back on the ground as they started walking again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "Where we going?"_

"_I'm going home…which is the beach house tonight," Haley answered. "My mother will kill me if I show up drunk. I'm sure she'll think I crashed at your place or something."_

"_With a sister like Taylor I'm sure this wouldn't surprise your parents," Lucas chuckled._

"_They know I'm not like hurricane Taylor," Haley mumbled._

"_I forgot your dad calls her that," Lucas smiled. "My dad too." Haley couldn't help but laugh. Taylor really was that bad. It was no surprise that they hadn't heard from her in months. The girl was just so wild._

_They reached the beach house and stood on the porch as Haley searched for the hide-a-key. Lifting the plant by the far end of the porch she picked up the key and smiled as she walked back towards him._

"_I'm so drunk," Lucas said leaning against the door. "I think I'll crash here tonight. My dad will kill me when he finds out I've been drinking."_

"_Okay," Haley said smiling. She put the key into the door and pushed it open. Before she could walk in she felt his lips on hers. She stood there shocked for a few minutes before finally responding. His hands made it to her waist pushing her inside the house. He kicked the door closed before pushing her against the wall. His hands moved to unbutton his shirt as he continued kissing her. "Luke, we're drunk." It was all she managed to get out. _

"_You want to stop?" Lucas mumbled._

"_We can't do this," Haley answered as she pushed him away. He stood there for a few seconds before resting his forehead against hers._

"_Why?"_

"_Because we're not in love," Haley said softly. "Don't you want your first time to be special and with someone that has your heart?"_

"_Yeah," Lucas answered. "You're right."_

"_I'm always right," Haley laughed. "Are we cool?"_

"_Yeah, I'm sorry," Lucas said shaking his head. "I don't know what I was thinking."_

"_I'll give you this," Haley said giggling. "You're a really good kisser, Lucas Scott."_

"_Ditto."_

"Oh my _god!_"

"I _know!_"

"It wasn't a big deal," Haley said shrugging it off.

"Right," Lindsey said sarcastically.

"Wow, tutor girl. First Lucas, now Jacob, and I can't forget to mention that sexy flower guy," Brooke wiggled her eyebrows.

"What sexy flower guy?" Lindsey quickly asked.

"No one," Haley rushed out as her cheeks started to feel hot again just thinking about _him_.

"Liar –liar," Lindsey said shaking her head.

"He said she was beautiful," Brooke added with a smile. "It was _so_ sweet. You should have seen him, Linds. He was totally crushing on her and she just stood there like an _idiot_."

"I did not," Haley defended herself.

"What did he look like?" Lindsey asked as her eyes stayed glued to Brooke's.

"So _sexy_…I'm talking _mouth_ watering _sexy_," Brooke smirked. Haley felt her cheeks turning a dark shade of red as both girls started laughing at her. She ignored them as she tried to cool herself down. Brooke Davis always did have a big mouth. She knew she would tell Lindsey about the blue eyed stranger. It wasn't a big deal. The guy was just being nice. The fact that she didn't want her bestfriend knowing was something she couldn't understand. She told Lindsey everything. But this was different and she didn't know why.

"I want to meet Grover's _new_ boyfriend!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews. Here's the next chapter. Ok, so as you all know this story is AU. With that being said, Nathan does have a talent that he shows this chapter. It goes with his past and it also will have another part in the story. It's actually kind of cute and I can totally picture it and I hope you can. **

_Chapter Three –__You're So Hypnotic On My Heart_

Haley's eyes moved all around as she took in the sight before her. Last semester Lucas was living in a dorm room with a guy named Jay, one of the weirdest guys she had ever met, and now he was living in style. There was just no way that Lucas could afford all the nice things that she had noticed lying around his apartment.

"This place is _so_ nice."

"Real nice."

"How did you afford all of this stuff? What is that a 62 inch plasma?" Lindsey shouted as she noticed the huge TV in the living room.

"This isn't my stuff," Lucas told them with a smirk.

"I _so_ hate you," Lindsey said shaking her head. "Here you are living off campus and in this kick ass apartment and I'm stuck with the wicked witch of the west."

"She just can't get over this," Brooke laughed.

"I hate her," Lindsey whined as she put a huge pout on her face. Lucas watched her amused for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"As she does you," Lucas smirked.

"I can't believe that you've been holding out on us," Haley said shaking her head as she looked around. The place was nice and way bigger than her and Brooke's dorm room. It was Monday and Lucas had finally invited them over. It was the first time she had seen him since school started. For some strange reason Lucas had been too busy to see any of them. This is like the longest they had gone without seeing each other.

He had filled them in on his cousin moving down to Durham and wanting to attend Duke. Apparently that meant that he had to ignore his best friends. He told them how busy he had been with buying everything they needed for the new apartment. He also mention that he needed some alone time with his mysterious cousin who he hadn't seen since they were like ten.

Both Lindsey and she were shocked that Lucas had never brought this guy up. But finally after waiting since Lucas told them weeks ago, they were about to meet him. Luke promised that he would be showing up anytime soon. If he was anything like Lucas they would all get along just fine. Haley was sure of that. Lucas was like the best guy ever.

"It's just an apartment," Lucas shrugged. He would have been fine living in a dorm room with Nathan just as long as Nathan was happy. But he had to admit that this place was pretty amazing and way better than living with that science nerd Jay.

"Oh, shut up," Brooke snapped. "It's fucking awesome and you know it."

"Fine," Lucas said with a chuckle. "I love this place. It's and I quote 'fucking awesome'." One of the many reasons why he loved Brooke Davis so much, she was so blunt at everything.

Haley laughed from the kitchen counter where she was currently sitting as Lindsey cooked some of her famous pancakes. They were Lucas's favorite and he made her promise to make them. Lindsey could never refuse either of them. It was some kind of great gift. It came in handy whenever they really needed something. Lindsey always came through.

"It smells _so_ good," Brooke mumbled from right next to Lindsey by the stove.

"I get first batch!" Lucas shouted.

"Yes, we know," they all shouted at him.

"Jeeze," Lucas said laughing from the sofa.

He continued watching TV as the girls talked in the kitchen. He tried to block out their voices but they talked so loud. Especially, Brooke, the girl was way loud. He smiled as he realized that they were talking about his mysterious cousin. Standing up, he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He smirked as they all stopped talking. He kept his words to Nathan. He hadn't said anything to any of them. And to him that was really hard. These three girls pretty much knew everything about him and it was really hard keeping secrets from them.

"So, Hales. I hope Jake has been practicing on his game all summer," Lucas said with a small smile as he turned to the three of them. Jake was good but Nathan was better. Lucas knew that the moment he watched Nathan play yesterday. It was a good thing that they didn't play the same position because he was sure that Jake would get moved to second string. Nathan was that good. But still he knew that Jake liked to be the best. It was going to kill him once Nathan joined the team.

"I don't know if he has," Haley said shrugging her shoulders. "Why?"

"Um…_no_ reason. I'm just saying. You never know when someone better is going to try out for the team," Lucas mumbled as all three girls looked at him with a knowing look. This is what he had been talking about. They could all read him like a book. Times like these it didn't come in handy.

"He knows something," Brooke noticed.

"He sure does."

"Oh, tell us."

"I don't know _anything_," Lucas said shrugging. They weren't going to get it out of him that easily.

"Whatever," Lindsey stated as she placed his pancakes on a plate. She handed it to him and he kissed her cheek before reaching for the syrup. It was seconds later when he noticed that the girls lost interest in the conversation, which he was grateful for.

"Vegas and I are catching a movie later if you guys want to join. It's going to be fun. And I know I say that every time but I mean it this time," Brooke declared.

"Somehow, I don't believe her," Haley whispered over to Lindsey. The two girls shared a laugh as Brooke rolled her eyes.

With Vegas and Brooke it was always something. The last time they all went to the movies, Vegas and Brooke started making out right in the middle of it. They were being so loud that one of the workers had to make them all leave. It was completely embarrassing. After that they swore never to go back to the movies with those two. They just couldn't act civilized.

Going with Brooke anywhere was taking a risk. You never knew what would happen or what Brooke would get you into. It was way better just to play it safe and bring her only to places where you couldn't be embarrassed.

She heard the front door open and then close. She looked over to see Lucas smiling. With that she knew they were finally going to meet his cousin. Lucas turned towards the opposite direction of her. She heard footsteps before someone turned the corner. Then there _he_ was. He wasn't wearing a shirt and sweat was glistening down his chest. She felt her heart rate increase at the sight of her blued eyed stranger. _Hot! Is it me or is it hot in here?_

Through the corner of her eye she watched Brooke continually hit Lindsey in the arm as they watched him, both of their mouths open.

But she couldn't take her eyes off of _him_. His perfect chest was just out in the open for everyone to see. His chiseled abs were to die for. He was absolutely perfect._ Haley, look away._ But she just couldn't. He stood there staring at the four of them for a few minutes before pulling out his earphones and letting them rest in his hands.

Lucas's voice came out nonchalantly. "Nate," Lucas smirked. "How was the run?" Lucas held in his laughter at the look on Nathan's face. It was clear that Nathan had no idea that they were going be to be here.

"Good," Nathan answered nervously. Even though he knew that Lucas was friends with _her_, it still shocked him to see her in his apartment. As if he hadn't had enough dreams about her last week. Now, he was sure that they wouldn't stop. He couldn't get her out of his head.

But as she sat there on his kitchen counter, he thought about all the things he wanted to do to her there. His mind was racing with all the different ways he wanted to take her. He found himself checking her out. The colorful top and jeans fit her perfectly. Their eyes locked for a second and he found himself getting sucked in before Lucas's voice stopped him.

"These are my friends I was telling you about," Lucas said trying not to laugh. The shock was evident on all their faces. It also looked like they were drooling. He held in his laughter. These girls were so predictable. "And best friends this is my cousin, Nathan."

_Mhmm…Nathan._

_Yummy._

"Mouth watering," Brooke whispered over to Lindsey with a smirk plastered all over her face. Lucas noticed that Brooke Davis look and chuckled.

"Mouth watering," Lindsey agreed.

Nathan smiled as he heard the tall one say mouth watering out loud. At least one of them liked him. Lucas had filled him in on who they all were. He held up his hand and waved.

"Lindsey, Brooke, and of course Haley," Nathan said pointing to each of them as he said their name. They all nodded their heads unable to say anything.

Haley felt her heart flutter. _Get it together._

"They always act this way around new people," Lucas chuckled. "I told you, you had Scott charm." He winked at Nathan. When they didn't say anything he noticed that they were still gawking at his chest. He looked down embarrassed before looking up quickly.

"Uh, I guess…I should take a shower," Nathan stammered. With that he turned quickly and made it into his room, closing the door as he went.

"Can I join him?" Lindsey questioned. She smirked as Brooke shook her head no.

For some reason Haley didn't like the thought of Lindsey taking a shower with him. She felt a pang of jealous and it hit her hard. It was bad enough that they were drooling all over him. _Crazy much? You have a boyfriend._

"You could have at least given us a heads up," Brooke slapped Lucas on the shoulder as he tried to make his way out of the kitchen.

Lucas acted innocent. "What?"

"A little warning would have been nice," Lindsey agreed. "Like hey best friends my cousin is _super_ sexy be prepared."

"You think he's sexy?" Lucas smirked.

"Hell, yeah!" Brooke answered loudly. "Right, Haley?" Brooke had been the other person there when Nathan had approached Haley at the party. Haley was sure that she was enjoying this. From that evil grin on Brooke's face she knew she was.

"Huh," Haley mumbled.

"Oh, of course she does," Lindsey answered for her. "She's still drooling." They all three laughed as Haley continued to daze out on them. She was completely unaware of them laughing at her.

How could this be happening? How could _he_ be Luke's cousin from New York? Why of all the people in the world it had to be _him_? That sweet man that approached _her_ of all people Friday night had to be really real. Now, he wasn't just some fantasy that she wasn't sure was real or not. He was real. He was showering in the next room. That thought made her cheeks flush.

Lucas was one of the sweetest guys in the world. They had been best friends since they were younger. They all lived next door to each other. How could he not mention that unbelievably sexy cousin of his? Why didn't he prepare her for this? What if Jake would have been here? That thought made her jump out of her daze as she jumped off of the counter. She calmed herself as she walked over to the sofa and took a seat next to Lucas.

She looked over and noticed Lindsey and Brooke still making pancakes. She rested her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you," Lucas said softly. His blue eyes were piercing into hers, like he was reading her mind.

By the look on his face she knew that Nathan must have mentioned her. As much as it thrilled her, it scared her just the same. Lucas and Jake were friends. She so didn't need Jake finding out that Nathan had hit on her. Not that he had tried or anything. Really he was just being sweet. That's all it was. It was no big deal. This was _so_ not a big deal. He was Lucas's cousin. One of her best friend's cousin's. That's all he was.

"It's okay," Haley replied. She could never be mad at Lucas. It wasn't possible. He was too good to her and Lindsey. He was like the brother she never had.

"Are you okay? You seem a little flushed," Lucas said looking at her attentively.

"What?" Haley rushed out. "I'm _fine._" And even as she said those words she felt her cheeks only heat up more. Damn her and her blushing!

"Yes you _are,_" Lindsey stated as she took a seat next to her.

"Haley James, thinking she's all fine…I never thought I would see the day," Brooke giggled.

"Ha-ha," Haley muttered. Lucas laughed before going over to the DVD collection and putting one in. He tossed the empty case on the entertainment center before walking back over to the sofa. Haley was thankful for the distraction. She so didn't need all eyes on her.

"What did you put in?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"That means it's _not_ good."

"Oh, it is. Just give it a chance," Lucas stated as he rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why they always had to make a big deal about what movies they watched. He couldn't remember how many chick flicks they made him watch. The least they could do was watch what he wanted.

"Tell me before I go put something else in," Lindsey replied. Lindsey had been the bossy one in their little group. No matter what she always got her way.

Haley giggled. "You know she will."

"Fine," Lucas breathed. "It's Pulp Fiction, okay."

"John Travolta…_nice_."

"Quentin Tarantino," Haley added.

"Mhmm…Uma Thurman," Lucas smirked.

"_Pig_."

"He's totally right," Brooke smiled. "She's sexy. I'd totally be gay for her."

"Brooke!" Haley squealed. She really wasn't surprised though. It was so Brooke to say something like that.

"Never a dull moment," Lindsey mumbled amused.

"Don't worry, tutor girl…I'd totally be gay for _you_, too," Brooke smirked as Haley's face turned crimson. All three of them started laughing at her again.

"On the top ten things that I never needed to know…that would've been number one," Haley stated as she shook her head. She glanced at Brooke who was wiggling her eyebrows at her. It seemed that Jake had it all wrong. He should be more worried about Brooke than Lindsey.

"I feel so left out," Lindsey pouted. "You'd be gay for me, right, Grover?"

_Yeah, Jake would just love that!_ "I'm not answering that."

"Don't worry, Linds," Brooke answered for her. "If she won't then I will." In true Brooke Davis fashion she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before blowing Lindsey a kiss.

"At least someone wants me," Lindsey smiled before sticking her tongue out at Haley. They all heard laugher and quickly turned towards Lucas. He was as charming as ever as he smiled his dazzling smile. His laugher stopped as he noticed their eyes on him.

"What?" Brooke questioned as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm just thinking about how much people tell me it's weird that I'm best friends with girls…I mean their always ragging on me about it. If they only knew…what guy wouldn't want to hear something like this? They're the ones missing out…I'm a little turned on," Lucas answered truthfully.

"_Oh my god,"_ Haley muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Broody," Brooke smirked.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Lindsey added shaking her head. "You did _not_ just say that?"

"Oh, come on! Give me something here…I _am_ a man," Lucas defended himself. It seemed that sometimes they did forget that he was in fact a man.

"And speaking as the only girl you have gone completely all the way with," Brooke glanced at Haley before looking at Lucas. "I agree with you. You _are_ a man."

"That's just gross," Haley replied shaking her head as she tried to get the mental image of that out of her head.

Lucas smirked. "She's right." His voice came out smug and it only made Lindsey's laughter become louder.

"That ego just gets bigger," Lindsey laughed.

Lucas couldn't help himself. "That's not the only thing that's getting _bigger_."

Lindsey and Haley looked at him in shock as Brooke giggled before they gave each other a high-five. It seemed that Brooke and Lucas were hanging around each other too much.

Brooke seemed pleased. _"Nice!"_

"We didn't hear that," Lindsey stated as she glanced at Haley. "Not one thing. And we're never talking about this again. Got it?"

"_Never_ again," Haley agreed.

"Dramatic much?" Brooke laughed loudly.

"Like this is new," Lucas mumbled. But he couldn't complain he was the same way when it came to talking about either one of them like that. They were like his sisters.

"I really think I'm going to be sick," Haley said playfully.

"Me too," Lindsey added as she held her hand over her stomach.

"Get over it," Lucas smirked. "I know you _both_ want me!"

And just as always they both ignored him. He laughed before going back to his food.

"Well, I'm off," Brooke said loudly as she reached for her purse. "I'm meeting Vegas. Are you guys sure you don't want to come?"

"Pass."

"Pass."

"Not after last time," Lindsey said shaking her head. "But have fun."

"Losers," Brooke mumbled as she made her way out of the living room. "Tell the new sexy Scott that'll catch him later." She wiggled her eyebrows.

They all laughed as Brooke disappeared out of the apartment. Haley snuggled into Lucas as Lindsey snuggled against her. Lucas hit play for the movie that he had in and they all sat in silence and watched it. Things had always been this way with them. They all fit together and were comfortable with one another. They knew everything about the other.

For the longest time Haley thought that Lucas and Lindsey were in love. All throughout their sophomore year of high school, she really thought that. But nothing had ever happened between the two. In fact, Lucas never had a serious girlfriend. Sure he would go on dates and meet new girls all the time. But he never dated any of them. She knew that Lucas was just waiting for the right girl to come along even if he wasn't willing to admit it.

Lindsey on the other hand dated the one and only Felix Taggaro. They had met at freshman orientation over the summer. The boy pulled all of his charm and magic and Lindsey fell for it. They had dated for the last two years. That is until Lindsey caught him with another girl. It made it worse that Jake was still friends with him but Haley couldn't blame Felix's actions on Jake. It wasn't Jake's fault that Felix was a dick. Ever since then Lindsey hadn't dated. But it had only been a few months since they broke up.

She realized the movie was almost over and she looked to her side. Lucas was sleeping. She smiled before looking over at Lindsey and noticed that she was sleeping too. They always fell asleep once they put a movie on. She shook her head before softly removing herself between them. She tried not to laugh as Lindsey slid slowly until her face landed on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas's arm fell and landed on Lindsey's shoulder. If Haley didn't know any better she would assume that they were dating. But she did know better. They were just friends. She had every intention of going to the kitchen and washing dishes when she heard a beautiful melody coming from _his_ room.

She fought with herself for a few seconds before slowly walking to his door. _Don't do it, Haley. _

She stood in front of his door before glancing back to make sure that Lindsey and Lucas were still sleeping. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that they were still out. Closing her eyes she listened to the music coming from his room before knocking on the door softly. She heard him say come in and she opened the door slowly.

His fingers stopped hitting keys on his piano. His eyes locked with hers as his breath caught in his throat. She stood there looking at him intently before walking completely into his room and closing his door softly.

She turned slowly taking the time to look around at everything. His walls were white and just about everything in his room was blue. It was nothing like Jake's room. Jake had one of the messiest rooms she had ever seen. But not this one. Everything was clean and organized. The fact that he played the piano had her heart racing. She stood by the door to afraid to move.

"What were you playing?" Haley asked softly. It had sounded familiar but she couldn't remember how she knew it.

"Just this song my mother used to play for me," Nathan managed to get out. He felt his guard go down as she started walking slowly towards him. This is exactly like one of the dreams he had the other night. But now he knew this was real. She was real. This wasn't some fantasy of his. He prayed that he wouldn't say the wrong thing or embarrass himself yet again. _Don't mess up!_

"Do you mind?" Haley questioned as she pointed to the empty spot next to him.

His heart was racing. "No."

She smiled before sitting right next to him. Their bodies were just inches apart and Nathan was very aware of how close they were. Her scent of strawberries invaded him and he found himself breathing slowly, trying to memorize the smell of her. He watched as her fingers softly hit the keys pressing a few at a time before moving over and pressing the ones next to it. He smiled.

"Um, do you play?" Nathan questioned.

"No…well, maybe a little but I'm not very good," Haley laughed softly. "I've always wanted to learn. I just never had the time. But you play beautifully…really, it sounded _really_ good."

"Uh, thanks," Nathan mumbled. "My mom taught me when I was younger. She attended Juilliard for it actually. She was great. The best…I remember being in bed at night and not being able to sleep. I guess I would always wait for it, you know. Because before I knew it I could hear her playing. It was always so comforting and I would instantly fall asleep." His voice was so soft. His smell was intoxicating her.

"Sounds nice," Haley smiled.

Nathan found his hands trembling. "I've never told that to anyone before." His voice came out in a whisper as he looked down nervously as his hands stayed together on his lap. Something about her was making him extremely nervous. He never had this much trouble around a girl before. It was the exact opposite actually. Girls tended to really like him for some reason. He didn't know.

The only thing he did know was that he was suddenly aware of everything. He looked over at her nervously and noticed that she was smiling at him. It was a warm comforting smile and he thanked god that he was sitting down. He was positive that he would have fallen once again. His stomach was in knots as his eyes locked with hers. God did he love her beautiful eyes.

"Play it again," Haley told him.

He smiled at her command.

He nodded his head before lifting his fingers back to the keys. Then with no trouble at all he played the song that his mother taught him all those years ago. Her favorite song. He never knew the story behind it but he knew that the song meant something to her. Everything around him faded away as he played just like she taught him. His fingers hitting the keys like he had played it every single day of his life. It was seconds later when he heard her soft angelic voice singing along with his notes. He smiled. She knew the song.

He didn't stop playing as she sang softly to _him_.

_Keep dreaming_, he thought.

_Oh - thinkin about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin back for more_

She noticed him smiling but she didn't stop singing. It amazed her how comfortable this felt with him, but it did. She had only ever sung in front of Lucas and Lindsey before. She had been too self conscious to sing in front of anyone else. Especially, Jake. But this was different. It wasn't just her, it was him too. He was playing his _'art'_ as well.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin here in my arms  
I'm findin it hard to believe  
Were in heaven_

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
Were in heaven_

_Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin down_

_Ya - nothin could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin here in my arms  
I'm findin it hard to believe  
Were in heaven_

_I've been waitin for so long  
For somethin to arrive  
For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are comin true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - Ill be standin there by you_

She stopped singing and his fingers hit the final key before stopping also. He looked over and smiled at her before finally finding his voice.

"That was amazing," Nathan said hoarsely.

"Oh, please," Haley mumbled as her face turned red and she looked down. It was not a second later that she felt his hand on hers lifting it up. A jolt of electricity shot through her and she quickly looked up at his face. She wondered if he felt it too.

"No, I'm serious," Nathan whispered. "Feel this." He placed her hand over his heart. His hand didn't move from hers as he pressed her hand into his chest –his chest that had been absolutely perfect just a few hours before. But boy did she feel it. His heart was pounding. It was beating fast and still she knew it didn't match hers. She felt her cheeks flush. _This is so wrong, Haley James. You have a wonderful boyfriend that you love._

She slowly pulled her hand away and let it fall down on her lap. She looked down searching for the right words to say to him. When she finally looked up at him again her heart beat only increased as he smiled. And even then she didn't see his next move coming.

Ever so slowly he leaned into her. The strangest feeling washed over her. She didn't want to move an inch but she also knew that she couldn't let this happen. She had already been too bold that night telling him that if Jake wasn't in the picture then he would have a shot. Jake was in the picture. In her picture he was there. In her future he was there. She couldn't risk that on _this_. She didn't know what _this_ was. But she did know it was wrong. It wasn't her. She knew in that instant that she shouldn't have come in here. She shouldn't have given him false hope.

Closing her eyes she felt his hot breath hitting her face. She breathed him in before looking down so that he couldn't kiss her.

Nathan snapped out of his haze as the moment passed.

"I can't…"

He nodded his head as she stood up and walked towards his door. For the second time in four days he had made a complete fool of himself. He felt his hands shaking again as he held them together. This was so weak of him he knew.

She made it to the door turning the knob slowly before turning around. The sight of him had something pulling at her heart. She wanted to rush over to him and tell him that everything was going to be alright but she knew that would make things worse. Her voice came out barely above a whisper. She was still trying to compose herself and the million thoughts racing around her head. She didn't know what was happening.

"Your mom should be proud. You're very good."

AN: Song was "Heaven" by Bryan Adams. So there you have it. In my head Jake is so not into music in this story, so this will be something that Naley have in common. Point one for team Nathan!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. How sad was last nights episode? It was amazing. I loved it. Everything and everyone was perfect. But Joy was amazing in every scene. When she cried, I would cry. She's so amazing. But everyone was really great. That ending had me bawling like a baby. I can't wait for next episode.**

_Chapter Four –No Escaping_ You

_Nathan sat nervously on the school bus. He held the white sheet tight in his hands as he watched everything pass by. It was the same as everyday, him sitting in the back seat looking out of the window. His father had hated the fact that his mother put him in private school. According to his father, he should be at the boarding school just miles away from their Manhattan mansion. _

_But Nathan hated the private school just about as much as he was sure that he would hate the boarding school. At least now he got to go home after every school day. His mother wouldn't dream of not having him home. It wasn't fair though. Lucas got to go to public school and his Uncle Keith was okay with that. Why couldn't his father be more like his Uncle Keith?_

_He felt someone take a seat right next to him and he turned quickly. It was Margaret, the girl that always sat next to him in class. He watched as she fixed the glasses on her face before smiling at him. She was the only girl that didn't look at him with puppy dog eyes. To Margaret he was just a boy and they were friends._

"_Hi, Nathan."_

"_Hey," Nathan mumbled._

"_How did you do on the solar system project? I got a B. Mrs. Wesley hates me or my mother…ever since that stupid parent teacher conference." Nathan held in his laughter. To Margaret just about everyone was out to get her. _

"_I got an A," Nathan answered. "My mom helped."_

_He smiled at that. They had worked on it all last week. His mother even made it fun by playing a song on her piano, and making up funny lyrics for him to remember everything that was important. Then they used one of the many spare bedrooms to create the solar system._

"_Mrs. Wesley loves you," Margaret declared._

_Nathan shrugged. "I guess."_

"_So, what are you doing today?" Margaret asked._

"_Um, I think we're going to go out for ice cream," Nathan answered. "My mom said that we would do something fun if I got an A. I can't wait to show her. We worked really hard. She's going to be so happy."_

"_Yeah, well, my dad is going to ground me. Apparently, a B is unacceptable."_

"_Sorry," Nathan mumbled. He somehow knew his father would feel the same. If he were ever in fact around to notice what grades he was making._

"_It's okay," Margaret said smiling. "I'm sure my sister will do something to get him mad at her and he'll forget all about me. Sometimes it helps being the middle child."_

"_I wouldn't know," Nathan replied. "My dad only wanted one heir." _

_Margaret shook her head. "As much as I hate my sister's I couldn't picture living without them. I mean who would I blame everything on if they weren't around."_

_Nathan chuckled. Sure he didn't have any siblings but Lucas was just like his brother. That was until his father and his Uncle Keith started arguing a few weeks ago. He hadn't seen or talked to Lucas since then. It sucked. Plus, he knew his mother was upset that she couldn't talk to his Aunt Karen. His father was such an ass. He couldn't wait until the moment that he and his mother would be free of Dan Scott. He didn't know when that would happen but his mother promised him that it would be soon._

_He turned his attention back towards the window. The bus came to a stop and Nathan stood up. "I'll see you Monday, Margaret."_

"_See ya, Nate," Margaret said smiling. _

_Nathan rushed off the bus, ignoring all the other students looking at him. It was no secret that his father was richer than all their dads. He rushed pass their doorman before rushing up to the door. He ran inside and quickly tossed his book sack next to the door._

"_Mom."_

_When she didn't answer he ran to the living room. The room was empty so he went straight to the kitchen. Finally, he started running upstairs up the long spiral staircase. It wasn't long before he reached the top. He dashed off to his parent's room._

"_Mom, are you in there?"_

_He walked in and noticed the bathroom door open. Walking slowly he called out her name once more but still nothing. He took one step inside the large bathroom and stopped in his tracks. Nothing would have prepared him for what he saw next._

Nathan shot up in his bed breathing hard. His breathing was coming out in fast frantic pants. He reached over and hit his alarm clock. It must have been blaring for the last five minutes. He laid himself back down as he closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths before his heart beat finally slowed.

He played that day out in his head so many times. Ten years is a long time and even then he couldn't escape that day. Everything changed. He changed.

He glanced over at his alarm clock again. It was time to get up. He had class in thirty minutes. He tossed the sheet off of his body before walking over to his closet and reaching for a pair of shorts. He pulled them on quickly before reaching for the closest polar shirt and tossing it over his head. He placed on his shoes before wiping his eyes and walking over to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly before washing his face and fixing his hair. He didn't bother looking at himself in the mirror before he walked out.

He walked out of his room and the first thing he noticed was the two people sitting at the kitchen bar.

"Good morning, sexy," Lindsey said sweetly.

"Morning," Nathan mumbled.

Lucas shook his head. "She spent the night. It turns out she's living with the wicked witch of the west. Plus, she made me feel sorry for her and she offered to cook us breakfast." Lucas shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"I actually gotta run," Nathan said as he pointed towards the door.

Lindsey looked upset. "You don't want my famous pancakes? Momma Karen taught me years ago. It's like eating them at the café." She smiled at him.

"She's right," Lucas agreed. "Just like my mom's. Try them."

Nathan glanced over at the time before nodding his head. For some reason he had a hard time telling people no. That is everyone except his father. He took a seat in front of the counter before glancing around. _She's not here, chump!_

Lindsey smiled as she placed the plate of pancakes in front of Nathan. She noticed Lucas pout and she quickly went back over to the stove to make his. "So, Nathan, how do you like Duke so far?"

"It's different," Nathan answered.

"Good different or bad different," Lindsey asked.

"Oh, good," Nathan smiled. "Definitely good." _Definitely_. He loved that word. It's what Haley had said to him when he asked if he would've had a shot if it not been for Jacob.

"Less talking more cooking," Lucas mumbled as he hit his fork into the counter.

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "He's not a morning person." She smiled at him before looking over at Lucas and sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah, I noticed." Nathan laughed. He continued eating the pancakes as quickly as he could. Even with twenty minutes left until his first class, he knew he would have to run most of the way. It was only Tuesday. He couldn't be late to class this early in the semester.

"How those pancakes working out for you?" Lucas asked as his mouth started to water.

"They're very good," Nathan answered. "Thanks, Lindsey."

"Bunny, hurry up," Lucas whined. "I'm starving." He sounded like a five year old boy. Nathan held in his laughter at his cousin. Lucas seemed to whine a lot.

"Bunny?" Nathan asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Kinky pet name…"

"Yeah," Lucas laughed. "How old were we?"

"Um, six," Lindsey answered with a giggle.

"Right," Lucas smiled. "We were six. We were playing out in Lindsey's backyard when Haley calls her Bunny. I laughed. It was the funniest thing I've ever heard but –"

"It's what she calls me," Lindsey smiled as she cut him off. "She's always called me that. I'm used to it."

"Anyway," Lucas smirked. "I guess I've gotten so used to Haley calling her that over the years that I just started using it."

"Funny," Nathan laughed. He noticed Lindsey's glare. "And very cute." _If Haley came up with it. _

"Well, Grover always was the funny one," Lindsey pointed out.

_Mhmm…Grover._ Nathan stood up. "Please, don't forget to explain _that_ later. But I have to go. I don't want to be late. I'll see you guys later. Thanks for the breakfast. Lucas was right…you're pretty much _amazing_." With that he smiled before reaching for his book sack and rushing out of the apartment.

Lindsey smirked. "Amazing, huh?"

"Don't read _too_ much into it," Lucas said nonchalantly.

"You think I'm amazing. You think I'm –"

"Just cook woman," Lucas said laughing. He watched as she smirked before turning around and flipping the pancakes in the pan.

"You're lucky that I love you," Lindsey muttered.

"_So_ lucky," Lucas smirked.

"Gosh, you're such a smartass, Luke," Lindsey quickly told him.

"So I've heard," Lucas said amused. "You know my parents tell me that every day."

"It's why I love _them_ so much," Lindsey joked.

"Whatever," Lucas replied rolling his eyes. "They're nerds just like _you_."

"Someone doesn't want their pancakes," Lindsey said innocently.

"I love you," Lucas said quickly.

"That's what I thought," Lindsey said smugly.

* * *

Nathan made it to the second floor of the building with three minutes to spare. He took the time walking to the right room to slow down his breathing. On the way here he had ran the whole time. Of course people took the time to stop and stare at him but he didn't care. It's not like he knew those people.

Walking into the small classroom, that familiar strawberry scent filled the air. He had every intention of sitting in the front row just like he did all last week but something was pulling him towards the back. She was. How could he not have noticed her all last week? She was in his English class. It didn't take long for him to walk to the back and sit in the empty seat next to her.

"Small world," Nathan pointed out and got her attention. She looked up from the book she was currently reading and smiled over at him.

"You in this class?" Haley questioned as her heart started hammering. _This is not good!_

Nathan smirked. "For the whole semester." He smiled as she laughed before closing her book.

"Why didn't I see you in here last week?" Haley questioned. The thought that he might of schedule this class just to see her somehow gave her mixed emotions. She didn't know if she was thrilled or scared. Which seemed to happen a lot because of him.

"I'm kind of a nerd," Nathan shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I always sit in the front row. I learn better. I guess old habits die hard." It was sad but true. Ever since the first day of school he had sat in the front row of all of his classes. His father had told him to listen to everything that the teacher said. Even as a boy he had listened to his father's every word.

"I guess," Haley nodded. "What's your major?"

"Business," Nathan answered. "You?"

"Oh, that would be English," Haley replied. "I kind of want to be a teacher."

"Cool," Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, cool," Haley giggled as she found herself getting more comfortable around him.

His heart beat increased at the sound of her beautiful laughter. Her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling again. Unlike the last three times that he had seen her, this time her hair was pulled back. He took the time taking in the sight of her. He watched as her laughter died down as they both just gazed at each other.

Lucas's thoughts were running wild in his head. _Their in love._ _Haley and Jake have always been together. _

He didn't want to come between them. Haley was special, she was different. He didn't want to ruin any chances he had with her. If that meant just being her friend then that's what he was going to do. He was going to try to be her friend. Besides, it was the only way to be around her. From what he could tell of Jacob, the guy wasn't exactly the type to let his girlfriend just hang around other guys. But if they were friends, that meant they got to send time together. She spent time with Lucas. He could be like Lucas. If that's what she needed then that's who he was going to be.

Anything to be around her.

Even though he knew it was wrong. He couldn't help himself. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know her better than anyone…Lucas, Lindsey, and especially Jacob.

She seemed happy. _Friends it is._

Even as he decided to become her _friend,_ he knew that his feelings for her wouldn't change. Hell, he didn't even know what they were but he knew they were different. He never felt anything like this before. But like so many other things in his life, he knew that he could keep this to himself. He was good at holding things in. What's one more thing on top of all that other baggage he was carrying around? It didn't matter if this only hurt him. She was worth it. He didn't even know her and he knew _that_.

"Um, Haley." He watched as she smiled as she nodded he head. _Knees weak…good thing sitting down, _he thought_. _"I wanted to apologize about before. I was out of line and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You're clearly in love with Jacob and I had no right to…"

"It's okay," Haley said softly as her cheeks became flushed. "Really, it's fine."

"I just," Nathan mumbled. "I don't want things to be weird between us. I mean I live with Lucas and he's one of your best friends and we're going to be seeing a lot of each other. I just want you to know that I would really love it if we could be…_friends_. I mean if that's okay with Jacob?"

"I would love that," Haley answered with a smile.

"Me too," Nathan agreed. The professor rushed in clearly out of breath. It was already five minutes after class should have started. Nathan didn't bother looking over at Haley again for the rest of the hour and fifteen minutes. If he wanted to make this friends thing real then he was going to have to learn not to gawk at her. Girls tended to notice those kinds of things.

But he did watch her out of the corner of his eye. He watched how closely she paid attention to the professor, how she wrote everything down, and how she genuinely seemed interested in the stuff they were learning.

Before he knew it the professor was assigning them homework and time was up. He gathered his books together before standing up.

"Where you off to?" Haley questioned as she stood up as well.

"Uh, the library," Nathan answered. "My next class isn't until an hour and a half from now. I figured I start on this assignment." He didn't want to go home.

"Do you mind if I walked with you? I was heading that way," Haley asked with a soft smile.

"Sure," Nathan smiled. They took off walking side by side. Neither talked as they made it out of the building and started their way towards the library.

She seemed happy that he wanted to be just friends. That thought upset him a little but he wasn't going to say anything. She was with Jacob. It's not like she was just going to leave everything behind for him. _Keep dreaming_.

She would be just fine if he had never walked into her life, he was sure of it. Just like he was sure that it wouldn't have mattered if he met her or not. But this was that path he chose. She was just a bonus. He hadn't known he was going to meet her. It just happened. These things happened. Of course in his head she wasn't dating this Jacob guy. He liked that thought.

Before he knew it they were walking inside. He wasn't sure where she was going but he followed her. They made their way up the flight of stairs before making it to the top floor. There weren't as many students up here. He continued to follow her until she made it to the back. It was completely empty. He watched as she took a seat at one of the tables in the corner of the room. He did the same and quickly took out of his books. Anything to keep himself busy so that he couldn't check her out. He had been doing that the whole time he was following her. She was sexy as hell. He couldn't control himself around her.

"This place is always empty and quiet. It's my spot," Haley told him as she took out her books as well.

"It's very secluded," Nathan observed as he looked around again.

Haley nodded. "Yep."

Nathan's thoughts turned towards earlier that morning. He laughed softly as he thought about his conversation with Lucas and Lindsey. Really, what kind of name was Bunny?

"What's so funny?" Haley questioned.

Nathan quickly looked up from his book. "Um, I was just thinking about this morning. Lindsey and Lucas were filling me in on the Bunny nickname." He watched as her face turned red and smiled. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen.

"Yeah, well, she wanted a pet bunny so bad when we were little. I felt bad because her father wouldn't allow her to have pets. So I started calling her Bunny," Haley shrugged.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard," Nathan laughed.

"Hey," Haley smiled.

"I'm sorry, Hales," Nathan said shaking his head as he continued to laugh.

She felt her heart skip a beat as he called her by her nickname. Lindsey and Lucas were usually the only ones to call her that. But with Nathan…she liked the way he said it. It was different.

"Laugh all you want," Haley replied.

He laughed for a few more minutes before turning his attention back to his homework. His paper wasn't going to write itself. He tried to focus his attention on the assignment but he continued to glance at her every few seconds and watch her doing hers. Unlike him she didn't seem to have a problem with focusing. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was never this scatter brained before. He never had trouble focusing.

He then found himself wondering about her nickname, Grover. It was very cute and he found himself wanting to know the story behind it.

"Grover?"

Haley looked up from her book with out thinking. "Yeah."

Nathan chuckled. "I was kind of wondering why they call you that."

He watched her face turn a light shade of pink once again. He fought with the urge to push her onto the table and show her how turned on he was. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head. _Friends. _He kept repeating that in his head.

"Um…I guess I really don't know," Haley answered. "One day she just started calling me that. We were pretty young at the time...It's grown on me."

Nathan nodded. "You three are really close, huh?"

"Yeah," Haley smiled. "We grew up together. Plus, all our moms were friends so when they would get together to hang out so would we. It also helped that we all lived next door. I remember nights when we would stay out as late as we could. That was until our parents would yell for us to go inside."

Nathan smiled. "Luke mentioned that. It must have been cool living that close to your two best friends."

She nodded her head and smiled. "What about you?" Haley found herself asking.

"Oh," Nathan said shaking his head. "Uh, Lucas is my bestfriend."

"But I thought –"

"We haven't," Nathan cut her off. "It doesn't mean that he isn't."

"I didn't mean…"

"I know," Nathan said after a long pause. "It's just my friends from back home…we're not exactly close. In fact, I'm pretty sure they don't know a thing about me. Not the real me anyway. Lucas does. He understands me better." Nathan shrugged. "I guess it's why I feel more comfortable around him then anyone else."

"He is the best," Haley agreed with a smile.

Nathan laughed. "That he is."

"So, you like living with him?" Haley questioned.

"Its good so far," Nathan answered. "Yeah, I've played more video games in this last week then I've played in my whole life. And Aunt Karen stocked the refrigerator with her amazing cooking for us to heat up. Not to mention Lindsey cooked us pancakes this morning."

"They were great, right?"

"Amazing," Nathan agreed. "What about you? Do you like your roommate?"

"Brooke," Haley laughed. "She's something else that, Brooke Davis. It's kind of like living with the most popular girl in high school. Boys are in and out all the time. And she shops daily so her wardrobe is constantly growing. As Lindsey pointed out to me the other day we're about to run out of room if Brooke doesn't slow down."

"Lucas said she was feisty," Nathan smirked.

"And then some," Haley agreed. "But I love her. She's the best at getting you to have a good time even though you don't want to. And she's always making me laugh. She's a great friend. Did I mention that she's like the most beautiful girl in the _world?_" She started laughing and he couldn't believe that she thought that.

"I don't know about that," Nathan said softly as his eyes never left hers.

She stopped laughing as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before she quickly looked back down at her homework. Her heart was pounding as she tried to focus her attention back on the assignment the professor assigned. She blocked everything else out and starting writing. For some reason this guy kept on startling her.

Nathan quickly changed the subject. "So, why do you want to be a teacher?"

"Uh, I guess I like helping people learn things. I started tutoring freshmen year of high school and I loved it. When I'm tutoring someone, and they get it, and that light goes on, I feel good! I feel worthy," Haley confessed. It was one of the best feelings in the world, helping someone. It was amazing to watch someone learn something because of the way she taught it.

_You are! _"Sounds kind of nice."

"It is," Haley agreed.

"I guess you'll be one of the teachers all the students love. And their all gonna want to be in your class," Nathan smiled. _I would. _

"I don't know," Haley said shaking her head. "I dream about it sometimes. Like it's my first day and there's this one student that'll get the class riled up and I won't be able to control it. And then I'll run out of there crying. I guess it's one of my fears."

Nathan chuckled. "I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad."

"I guess we'll see," Haley mumbled with a smile.

He liked the sound of that…_we'll see_. Like he would still be in her life by the time she became a teacher. He hoped that he would be but he knew the chances of that. It probably wasn't going to happen. _A guy can hope_.

He quickly turned his attention back to writing his paper on where he wanted to be in five years. Too many of his professor's at Dartmouth assigned the same thing. It was actually getting really easy to remember what he wrote for each of them. He spent the whole paper talking about how he would take over the family business. Scott Motors and Scott real-estate was his for the taking. If his father taught him anything it was that. From the moment he was born he was set to inherit his fathers many companies. Dan Scott started out with just Scott Motors but he didn't stop there. Nathan wasn't even sure all the things his father was involved in. Guy had more money than he could count.

"I'm done," Haley announced as she closed her notebook.

"Me too," Nathan said closing his as well. She looked at him a little shocked. "I work pretty fast. I like getting my homework out of the way. If I don't, it'll bother me until it's done and I'll stress about it. I know it sounds crazy but I can't help it." He laughed nervously as she smiled at him.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Haley told him before she started laughing as well. He basically just described her. How was that not funny?

"Yes, it is," Nathan agreed as he started packing up his things.

"So..."

He looked up at her and noticed that she was thinking of what she wanted to say to him. She was still blushing, he didn't know from what, but he liked it. He liked the fact that whenever she was around he didn't feel any pain, he didn't feel his past, and he didn't feel alone. Maybe, this friends thing was a good idea. This way no matter what she would always be there. And he knew that's exactly what he wanted, for someone to always be there no matter what.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"I was just...I was, uh...wondering if..."

He held in his laughter as he watched her cheeks darken more. If she only knew the things she was doing to him. He smiled as she placed her hand on her forehead. "Hales?..."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," Haley said softly shaking her head.

"It's okay," Nathan chuckled. "I mean look who you're talking to...remember the night we met?"

_How could I forget? _"Um, yeah," Haley smiled.

"I couldn't find my voice or what I wanted to say," Nathan chuckled softly. "I mean if I had known that you were with him then I would have never..."

"Nathan," Haley cut him off quickly as he turned his attention fully on her. "I just wanted to say that I work at the Pub down the street from campus. I work Friday night and I'm sure that everyone will be there...you should stop by."

"Okay, I mean...yeah, I'll stop by if you want me too," Nathan mumbled.

"Yeah, well, all my friends will be there," Haley rushed out. "You should come."

"I will," Nathan nodded as he stood up. "So I'll just see you then."

"Uh, actually we have class Thrusday," Haley smiled softly.

"Right," Nathan smiled. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, I'll see you then," Haley nodded as she watched him walk off. Once he was out of sight, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was seconds later when her heart finally started beating normal. She quickly gathered her things and rushed out. Lindsey and Brooke were going to kill her for being late.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five –For Tonight You're Only Here to Know_

The Pub was packed as Haley poured Lindsey another shot. It was already Friday. The week had flew by. She smiled as Jake approached the counter. He leaned over and kissed her hard before pulling away seconds later.

"When does your break start, baby?" Jake questioned.

"Few minutes," Haley replied when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Go ahead," John said from beside her. "I got it."

"You sure?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah," John answered as he started pouring drinks. Jake smirked at her as she made it around the counter and towards him. He held out his arms for her and she instantly leaned into him. He hugged her tight before pulling away.

"Come party with us," Jake smiled as he pulled her along. She looked back at Lindsey who was following close behind. It was seconds later that they made it to the rest of their friends. Brooke was standing next to Vegas and some blonde girl. Haley had never seen Brooke so pissed off in her life. Brooke didn't even glance their way as they stood close by. Felix was making out with his girl of the night and instantly Haley's hand took hold of Lindsey's.

"You okay?" Haley whispered over to her.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Lindsey said smiling as her eyes stayed glued to Haley's.

"We can go sit somewhere else if you want?" Haley told her. Jake might have been friends with Felix but that didn't mean that Haley had to like it or hang out with him. Lindsey's feelings were way more important to her than all of that other crap.

"It's no big deal," Lindsey assured her. She had gotten over Felix along time ago. She glanced at the red head in his arms and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had loved him at one point in time. She knew she would never make that mistake again. No guy was getting anywhere near her heart. "Brooke on the other hand…" Brooke looked like she was two seconds away from killing both Vegas and the girl all hugged up on him.

"Relax," Jake's voice said softly into her ear. She closed her eyes as he kissed her softly before pulling her down on his lap. She felt his arms wrap around her waist holding her close to him as she leaned into him.

Lindsey jumped as she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and pull her into them.

"Don't be scared," Lucas chuckled. "I know you want _me_."

"That's just gross," Haley giggled as Jake handed her his beer. She took a quick sip before handing it back to him.

"No, he's right, Hales," Lindsey said smiling. "I want him _so_ much." They all three started giggling as Felix shot his eyes over at Lindsey. He pushed the girl off of his lap as he stood up and walked up to her.

"Let's dance," Felix smirked as he held out his hand for her.

"Yeah, that's going to happen," Lindsey said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from her," Lucas snapped as he eyed Felix.

"Whatever," Felix rolled his eyes as he moved back to the girl he was with minutes before. Lindsey watched in disgust as he went right back to kissing the girl like nothing had just happened between them.

"Jackass," Haley mumbled.

"Play nice, baby," Jake chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"Never with him." Lindsey answered for her as she glared at Felix.

"Remember what I said," Lucas said softly. "Forget about him. He doesn't deserve anything from you, ok?"

"I know," Lindsey whispered before leaning back in his arms. "You're right."

"Of course, I am," Lucas chuckled. She looked back and glanced at him as a smile finally appeared on her face. Lucas always had a way to make her forget and to make her smile. It was one of the things that she loved so much about him. No matter what happened he could make it better. He always did.

Like when she caught Felix cheating on her, it was Lucas who beat his ass. It was Lucas that warned him never to go anywhere near her again. Of course that was hard considering they had all the same friends. But still this was the first time he had tried talking to her since that night she told him it was over. And even when Felix was talking to her just minutes ago she felt Lucas tense up behind her. But he had promised her never to waste another punch on Felix and he had kept his word. He was great at keeping his promises.

Jake turned Haley in his lap and smiled before kissing her again.

"You guys make me sick," Lindsey said eyeing them.

"Right," Haley laughed.

"You really do," Lindsey repeated with an innocent smile.

"Me too," Lucas added as he quickly looked away from them. He still wasn't used to seeing his bestfriend making out with her boyfriend 24/7. It just wasn't right. But Haley and Jake had been that way since high school.

"Well, get over it," Jake said sweetly before kissing her once again.

"I have to get back to work soon," Haley said slowly. She hated working here. It was bad enough that Jake showed up just about every night she worked to do what he called protecting her. But most of her friends hung out here. It sucked to be working while they were having fun.

"Stay a little bit longer," Jake asked as he ran his hand up and down her thigh.

"Five more minutes," Haley giggled as rested her forehead against his.

It was minutes later when she smelt Aqua Di Gio. The familiar scent was getting closer. She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Nathan approaching them. With that her heart stopped.

She hadn't seen him since yesterday in class but even then they didn't talk that much. In fact it had been four days since they had really talked that day in the library. After he had left for class she stayed behind thinking about their conversation. He somehow always had a way of surprising her and confusing her just as much.

But still a part of her had been waiting for him to show up all night. It was about an hour ago when she stopped waiting. But yet here he was. She felt her body tense up in Jake's arms and she prayed that he didn't feel it too. She didn't know what the hell was happening. The other day in the library when she invited him to tonight, she didn't know where that came from. It just slipped out of her mouth. And here he was.

It had her heart hammering.

She'd never felt so utterly happy and terrified at the same time before in her life. It was weird all these new feelings. She really didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that Nathan Scott had walked into her world, he was here to stay, and she wanted everyone to like him. She wanted him to apart of their group. She wanted to be friends with him. And she wanted to know him.

Brooke rolled her eyes as the girl in Vegas's arms laughed as he whispered into her ear.

"I bet you could," Vegas chuckled.

Nathan made his way towards Lucas and Haley. But the second he saw Haley in Jake's lap he quickly looked down. The pain was ripping through him and he quickly thought of something to take him away from them. And that's when he saw his opportunity.

Nathan ignored all the eyes on him as he held his hand out in front of Brooke. She looked up at him for a few seconds before taking it. He walked slowly as he led them to the dance floor with all those eyes still on them. He squeezed her hand softly as he pulled her into him and bent his mouth down close to her ear.

"They're still watching us," Nathan chuckled as they all still had their eyes glued to them.

She glanced to the side and sure enough everyone was looking at them. "What are you doing?" Brooke asked clearly surprised.

"You looked _so_ miserable," Nathan said softly as they started rotating in slow circles. She still looked up at him confused. "Luke kind of filled me in on the whole Brooke and Vegas story." His voice was sympathetic.

"Well, Luke needs to mind his own business," Brooke stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Look at it this way…he hasn't taken his eyes off of you since I took your hand," Nathan said with a pointed look towards the boy glaring at them. Brooke smiled at the satisfaction she felt from his jealousy. Vegas was rarely ever jealous.

"You don't have to do this," Brooke said softly looking back up at him.

"I do," Nathan stated with a smile. "You pretty much saved me from the most embarrassing moment of my life. This is the least I can do for you." Brooke nodded her head softly before moving closer into him. If Vegas was going to continue to treat her like he felt nothing for her then she was going to do the same. Two can play that game.

"Thank you," Brooke smirked.

"It's no big deal," Nathan assured her. "But if I was him and I had someone as beautiful as you, I wouldn't be able to take me eyes off of you. You're too good for him. If he can't see what's right in front of him then I don't know why you bother."

"We can't help who we love, right?" Brooke stated looking up at him.

"So you really love him then?" Nathan questioned. "Like love, love…or just love?"

"I guess I don't know," Brooke said with a soft chuckle. "I've never really thought about it until now. But I do believe that people who are meant to be always find their way in the end, so I guess only time will tell."

"I guess," Nathan shrugged.

"Is he still looking?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

"Yep," Nathan smiled. "And the girl's gone also."

Brooke took a deep breath at his words. "I guess your plan worked, then…"

"I didn't do it for him," Nathan promised. "I did it for you. You seem pretty amazing, Brooke. I mean from what Lucas says about you and even Haley…you shouldn't let him treat you like that. You really seem like a good person and –"

"Well, then you don't know me that good," Brooke mumbled.

"Well…you don't know me that well," Nathan stated with a smirk as he squeezed her hand in his. "You shouldn't let him treat you like you mean nothing to him. It's obviously only hurting you. Why would you want that for yourself?"

"I don't, ok? But I can't help it, Nathan," Brooke answered. "And I don't know what to do about it either. I love him and I don't know why."

"Well, you're already doing something," Nathan smirked as he twirled her around. "He's jealous as hell."

"How do you know?" Brooke quickly asked.

"Because from the second you took my hand he hasn't taken his eyes off of us and he's looking at me like you're his and I shouldn't be touching you," Nathan answered sincerely.

The song ended but Nathan didn't let her hands go as they continued dancing as the next song started. He glanced around and noticed that Lucas and Lindsey were dancing also. He smiled at his cousin before he turned his attention back to Brooke. He couldn't believe what an idiot that Vegas guy was. When Lucas had told him the story two days ago he couldn't believe that she put up with that guy. She was just like his friend Joan.

"I have to say, Scott number two, you sure know how to make a girl feel special," Brooke smirked as she glanced up at him again.

"You are special and pretty soon he's going to realize that," Nathan gave another pointed look towards Vegas who was the only one still watching them. Everyone else seemed to move away from him and Nathan didn't know where they all went.

"You're _so_ different," Brooke said softly with a genuine smile.

"How's so?" Nathan chuckled.

"I haven't really met any other guys like you before…well, except for Luke," Brooke smiled. "It's nice to know that there are actual good guys out there. Especially, ones that are so damn sexy!" They both started laughing.

"Pretty straight forward," Nathan smirked at her. "I can't say that I wasn't warned."

"Well, you have," Brooke smirked. She glanced over at Vegas but he was back to talking to his hook up for the night. Maybe, Nathan was right. Maybe, she did need to move on. She knew one thing. She was tired of waiting for him. It hurt too much to watch him act like she meant nothing. She spent most of her teenage years completely in love with him. If he didn't see that now then he never would. And with him acting this way towards her now she didn't see how any of it was worth it. It's like their whole friendship might have been a waste. She hated that thought and quickly took her eyes off of him.

Glancing around the bar she noticed that the place wasn't that packed but it was still early. She quickly looked up at Nathan before reaching up and slamming her lips to his and kissing him hard. It was seconds later when she pulled away and he looked down at her confused.

"Brooke, I –"

"She's pretty jealous, ya know," Brooke smirked and winked her eye at him.

"Who?" Nathan asked confused.

"Haley," Brooke smiled knowingly. "She hasn't taken her eyes off of you since you walked in…and since her boyfriend is just a few feet away from her, I think she's pretty jealous that you're dancing with me. When I glanced back there she was looking at us like you were hers or something. It's actually kind of funny seeing her this way…I've never seen her jealous before."

"Well, she's not," Nathan said quickly. "We're just friends." But sure enough when he glanced behind the bar she was looking dead at him. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before she quickly looked away from him.

"I'm just trying to help you out," Brooke said softly.

"There's nothing to help out because we are just friends," Nathan stated again.

"And us?" Brooke questioned with a smile.

"We're friends, too," Nathan finally smiled.

"And as your friend, I should let you know that she's never going to leave him. For some god awful reason she thinks that their meant to be together. And believe me I've tried to tell her other wise but to her, the sun rises and sets on him. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Again, you seem like a really good guy." She watched as his eyes darkened at her words and she felt bad for him for the second time in a week.

"I guess it's a good thing that we're just friends then," Nathan smirked as he tried to seem unaffected by her words.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Brooke mumbled.

"I'm a big boy. I can handle it," Nathan stated as he glanced over at Haley and Jake by the bar. They were kissing again and he quickly looked away. He was finding it harder and harder to watch them.

"Sure you can," Brooke said before sending him a halfhearted smile. "But thank you for giving me yet another reason to envy Haley James. And just in case you're wondering that one kiss is all you get, buddy." They both started laughing as he twirled her around again. The song ended a minute later and he finally let her hands go. She turned to walk away but he quickly stopped her.

"You know, Brooke. You've got to respect yourself before you can expect some guy to respect you. You don't deserve to be treated like you don't mean anything…he really doesn't deserve you," Nathan stated sincerely.

"Thank you," Brooke said softly before nodding her head and walking away from him.

He watched her walk away before turning and looking for Lucas. The only reason why he came out tonight is because he told Haley he would stop by. He really didn't want to be here. Watching Haley make out with her boyfriend was not on his list of things he wanted to see. He noticed Lucas at the bar with Lindsey on his lap. He noticed Jake across the bar playing pool with Felix. He smiled as he started walking towards Lucas.

"Hey, you actually came," Lucas chuckled as he glanced at Nathan.

"And now I'm leaving," Nathan stated as he gave a pointed look towards the door.

"You sure…we can really have some fun," Lindsey smiled at him. "Just stay."

He glanced at Haley as she was completely ignoring him. She was wiping down the counters. It was seconds later when he turned back towards Lucas and Lindsey.

"I can't," Nathan mumbled. "I should go."

"So you and Brooke, huh?" Lindsey giggled.

"That was a really good thing you did for her," Lucas told him as he smiled.

"Yeah, well…I remembered what you told me about them and she just looked so miserable. Plus, I owed her like big time. She's says were even but I don't know," Nathan shrugged.

"Well, that was _some_ kiss," Lindsey smirked.

"She was just trying to make him jealous," Nathan said quickly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. That move he did not expect from her. In fact, kissing her was the furthest thing from his mind. He just wanted that Vegas guy to get a taste of his own medicine. She completely surprised him with that kiss and the worse part of it all was that Haley had seen it.

"It worked," Lucas chuckled as he glanced at an angry Vegas playing pool.

"He deserves it," Lindsey spit out. "Fucking asshole. Just like that idiot friend of his. They all just need to get lost and leave us alone. I hate them all!"

"She's got issues," Lucas tried to explain to him.

"I really do," Lindsey agreed.

"Well, I'm happy someone finally put that asshole in his place," Lucas smiled. "And I'm happy it was you."

"Now, all your friends hate me," Nathan chuckled nervously.

"I don't," Lindsey smiled.

"Who cares, right?" Lucas stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, it was totally worth it," Nathan said simply as he glanced across the bar and noticed Brooke talking to a guy. "It looks like she's ignoring him now. Plus, she's smiling. That's a good thing, right?"

"Yep," Lindsey smiled.

"I should really go," Nathan said again. They both waved him off before he left the bar. He couldn't for the life of him understand why Haley wasn't talking to him. Maybe, she didn't want to be friends with him after all.

* * *

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jake questioned as he watched Haley from behind the bar.

"Nothing. I told you I was fine," Haley stated as she poured another shot. She handed it to the guy holding out the money before placing the cash in the register.

"You've been acting weird all night," Jake said reaching for her hand.

"Jake, I'm fine," Haley repeated. "I'm working."

"You sure?" Jake asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I promise," Haley smiled at him. "My shift is over in twenty minutes and then we can leave." She wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"Thank god," Jake smiled. "If I have to listen to Vegas whine about Brooke for the rest of the night I might kill myself."

"He's such an idiot," Haley said shaking her head.

"Tell me about it," Jake chuckled. "Guy totally got what he deserved tonight. I mean he can't expect her not to find something more with someone else. It's like he just expects her to sit around and wait for him to grow up or something."

"Yeah," Haley said softly.

"I mean did you see his face when that guy took her hand," Jake chuckled. "It was priceless and then when she kissed him…it was –"

"Can we please talk about something else," Haley rushed out as she reached for the bottle of Vodka behind her.

"Um, okay…"

"I'm sorry," Haley said shaking her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not feeling very well or something. I didn't mean to yell. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey, it's okay," Jake smiled as he reached for her hand again. "I'll tell you what. Let me go say goodbye to the guys and I'll take you home. I'll even watch that cheesy movie you love before we go to bed. Deal?"

"Of course," Haley smiled. She watched as he walked away before going back to wiping down the counters. Maybe, she was getting sick. She felt like crap.

"Hey, tutor girl," Brooke's bubbly voice filled the air. Haley turned quickly and noticed Brooke reaching over the bar for the bottle of tequila. She rolled her eyes as Brooke poured herself a glass before drinking it quickly.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Haley snapped.

"Excuse me?" Brooke fired back. "I'm just having a little fun which is more than I can say for you, Little Miss Perfect!"

"You know what –"

"What, Haley?" Brooke asked loudly. "I'm slut, go ahead and say it. I saw the way you were looking at me tonight."

"Brooke…"

"Forget about it," Brooke stated as she stood up and walked away from the bar. Haley took a deep breath before rushing from behind the counter and towards Brooke. It was seconds later when she made it through the crowd and found Brooke.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I was out of line," Haley said genuinely.

"Me too," Brooke nodded. "I don't want to fight with you. You're _my_ tutor girl."

"I'm really sorry," Haley repeated. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Brooke. I'm having an off night or something. But I love you…you know that…"

"I forgive you," Brooke smiled. "And I love you, too."

"And I don't think that you are a slut," Haley said shaking her head. "Really, I don't. I can't tell you how much I look up to you, Brookie. I mean it. You're so brave…I admire that. I actually wish I was more like you."

"Funny, I feel the same way about you," Brooke giggled.

They smiled at each other as a silence filled the air between them. Brooke glanced around the bar once more and noticed that the place was just about empty. She then glanced back up at Haley.

"So you and Nathan," Haley stated with a soft smile. She searched Brooke's face for any sign. But Brooke just smiled at her and it confused her more than ever.

"It's not like that," Brooke assured her.

"Come on, Brooke. He kissed you," Haley said softly. "You guys actually look really cute together." And they did. Nathan was gorgeous and Brooke was really like the most beautiful girl in the world. It was only right that they look good together.

"I kissed him," Brooke corrected her. "And he's just a friend. He's actually a really good guy and the things he said to me…he was right. All this time, I've been so stupid to think that he would ever love me and now…"

"Brooke…"

"No, it's okay," Brooke smiled. "I'm over it. I'm done waiting for him."

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk about it," Haley smiled as relief washed over her. She didn't know where it came from or why she needed it but it was there. And it was helping her by the second.

* * *

Nathan flipped through the channels bored out of his mind. There was absolutely nothing playing. He tossed the remote aside before standing up and walking over to the DVDs. He looked through them before deciding on a comedy. He sat back on the sofa and started watching the movie.

It wasn't long before he heard a soft knock on the door. He paused the movie before making his way to the door. He opened it quickly and his breath caught in his throat as he saw _her_ standing there.

It was the first time he had seen her since Friday night when she had been ignoring him or at least he thought she was. He quickly shoved his hands in his pockets nervously as he stood there looking at her.

"Um…is Luke home?" Haley asked looking up at him.

"No, he's on a date with I think her name is Amy but I'm not to sure," Nathan shrugged with a soft smile.

"Oh, I forgot that he mentioned that," Haley said shaking her head.

"You want come in?" Nathan asked nervously.

_Say no!_ "Sure," Haley mumbled as he opened the door all the way for her to pass. She walked inside before making her way to the living room. Nathan followed right behind her.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Nathan asked suddenly when a few moments of silence pasted between the two of them.

"Uh, no thanks," Haley answered quickly before taking a seat on the sofa. He took a deep breathing before following her lead and sitting down no the sofa as well. He made sure not to sit to close to her. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"So did you need Lucas for something or…?"

"Not really," Haley chuckled softly. "I was kind of bored and Lindsey was studying so…I just wanted to hang out with him. I totally forgot about his date tonight. He was pretty excited about it. I should probably head back to my dorm room."

Nathan didn't want her to go. "Or we can hang out?"

She turned her attention to him then. He watched the argument that she was having with herself. He also noticed the hesitation in her eyes. It was minutes later when she finally nodded her head before sitting completely back.

"I just started the movie," Nathan said searching for the remote.

"Cool…which one?" Haley questioned as she glanced over at him.

"Um…Wedding Crashers. I've never watched it but Lucas said it was a must see…so I figured I would give it a try," Nathan chuckled as he found the remote.

"Dude, you've never watched Wedding Crashers before," Haley asked seriously as she started laughing.

"Apparently, this is a crime. Luke gave me that same face when I told him that," Nathan chuckled as he shook his head.

"It's like one of the funniest movies _ever_. I can't believe you've never watched it. We are so watching it now and marking it off of your list of must see movies," Haley stated as she smiled at him.

"Sure thing…anything you want me to watch I will," Nathan mumbled as their eyes locked. He felt his heart hammering in his chest as she smiled at him.

"There's a long list, buddy," Haley smiled sweetly at him.

_Ouch_. He kept his cool though and didn't move his eyes from hers. She seemed nervous which he thought was pretty funny. She had all the power, didn't she know that? His breathing slowed down as the flashes from Friday night appeared in his mind.

"Haley about Brooke…" he didn't know why he felt the need to explain but he did. And by the look on her face he knew he shouldn't have brought it up.

"I think it's good," Haley said smiling at him. "I mean she needs someone like you in her life. It was very sweet what you did for her."

_You don't know me and I didn't do it for her…I did it for you!_

"We're friends," Nathan stated simply.

"And so are we…I hope," Haley smiled.

"We are," Nathan smiled as he nodded his head at her. Every part of him hated the word buddy and friend. He didn't want to be another Lucas for her but he knew that's all he was going to be. Not only had Lucas pointed that out but Brooke as well. With that he pushed his stupid feelings aside for her whatever they were. They were getting him nowhere.

"Now, let's watch this movie," Haley said as she reached for the remote out of his hands and hit the play button. He watched in amusement as she reached for the blanket hanging on the side and wrapped herself up.

He took his eyes off of her as he glued his eyes to the TV. The movie was pretty funny and he found himself laughing along with her on most parts. They had both been right it was a must see. Every once and a while he would glance in her direction and his heart would flutter as she smiled at the TV.

He found it funny that her watching TV had his heart racing but it did.

About halfway through the movie she had gone to the restroom. It was minutes later when she returned and he couldn't help but notice how closer she was to him now. He could practically feel their legs touching.

It was towards the end of the movie, the two guys had just gotten busted by the dickhead boyfriend. He laughed softly at the crazy redhead chick when he felt her head on his shoulder. His breathing slowed as he quickly glanced down and noticed Haley sleeping on his shoulder. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he watched her. This was one of the best feelings in the world, he was sure of it.

He stayed as still as possible not wanting to wake her. He wanted this moment to last as long as it could. And even after the movie finished and the credits started to roll he didn't move an inch. He stayed completely still as he watched her sleep on him. The warmth of his shoulder was spreading throughout his whole body. The feel of her body melted into his had his mind spinning.

But just like all good things, it came to an end. He watched with a smile as her eyes slowly fluttered opened. She looked up at him confused before quickly lifting her head and looking around.

"I didn't realize how tired I was," Haley stated as she looked back at him. "I'm so sorry that I fell asleep on you. I don't usually do that during movies. It's more of a Luke and Lindsey thing. And I fell asleep on your shoulder…I'm so sorry…" he smiled at her rambling as he continued to listen to her apologize.

"Hales, really its fine," Nathan smiled.

She nodded her head pushing her hair behind her ears. "So, how was the movie?"

"Good, funny, and the guy got the girl in the end," Nathan smirked.

"Favorite part?" Haley questioned.

"Hands down the football game…no wait…the dinner," Nathan answered as he thought about it.

"Both funny parts," Haley agreed. "Well, I'm happy you enjoyed it. But I should really get back to my dorm room. Brooke will kill me if she's actually home and Lindsey will be worried." She stood up as she tossed the blanket on the side of the sofa. She smoothed out her shirt as Nathan stood as well.

"I'll walk you," Nathan stated as he moved past her and reached for his house key.

"No, really…I'm fine. It's not that far away," Haley mumbled as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Hales, I'm not going to let you walk home all alone. Who knows what kind of creeps are out there," Nathan said walking towards the door. "It's no big deal."

"Okay," Haley nodded. She followed him out of the door. They took off walking in silence. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her. First, she totally forgot about Luke's date tonight. Then, she fell asleep during one of her favorite movies. She hadn't really done much earlier that day. She and Jake had spent the day shopping. Then of course he went hang out with the guys.

Tomorrow was Monday and the weekend was finally over. It was then that she remembered what tomorrow was. She rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Something bothering you?" Nathan questioned.

"Uh…nothing. I just remembered that I have cheerleading practice tomorrow," Haley mumbled.

"It can't be that bad," Nathan chuckled as he glanced at her. She had a scowl on her face as her arms were wrapped around her chest.

"You don't know our captain that well then," Haley answered. "Brooke tends to get a little crazy when it comes to the squad. Any other time you get fun Brooke Davis but when she's in cheerleader mode it's a completely different side of her. She's like a cheerleading Nazi. I'm telling you it's not a pretty sight." She glanced up and noticed him smirking. "Care to enlighten me?"

"I'm just picturing you in a cheerleading uniform," Nathan mumbled before he could stop himself. He realized his slip but with the smile on Haley's face he didn't care.

"And?" Haley challenged with an amused smile.

"I bet you look sexy as hell," Nathan stated as he looked her up and down. He noticed the blush on her cheeks and it was seriously driving him crazy. She really didn't know what she did to him.

"Yeah, well, we all do," Haley mumbled as she collected herself. She could feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks.

"Of course," Nathan nodded. Silence filled the air once more and before he knew it she stopped walking and turned towards him.

"This is my building," Haley pointed towards it.

"Well, good luck tomorrow with the whole Nazi cheerleader thing," Nathan chuckled. He could so picture Brooke being crazy about their cheers and stuff. He could practically see her yelling at her squad in his head. And he could see Haley and Lindsey wanting to kill her. It was funny to picture.

"Thanks," Haley laughed softly. "I had a really good time tonight. Thanks for saving me from my boredom."

"What are friends for?" Nathan smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

She smiled at him for a few more seconds. "I'm happy we're friends, Nathan. Uh…Luke, he told me how much it means to him that you're here and everything. And I've never seen him happier." She smiled as his face softened. "It's a really good thing that you're here…_I'm_ happy that you're here." The last part came out low but she was sure that he heard it.

"Me too," Nathan said softly. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see ya," Haley smiled. With that she turned and started walking towards her building. Before she made it to the doors leading inside she turned and waved to him one more time before walking in. The whole time praying that her heart would stop beating like a drum.

AN: Please review! Next chapter will of course be Nathan trying out for the team. So that will be fun. The Brooke and Nathan in this chapter is the beginning of their friendship. Of course, it all started at the party where Brooke told Jake that Nathan was her date. As you can tell Brooke is on team Nathan so that will come into play since she isn't that big a fan of Jake. But the Brathan friendship is important because as you can tell from this chapter Haley is very jealous of it and even though she doesn't know that yet she eventually will. But just incase you're worried, I would never ever put Brooke and Nathan together. I don't think that would be right in any world and I hated the fact that they slept together on the show. Brooke is Haley's friend and in no way should be linked with Nathan romantically at all...it's just wrong!


	6. Chapter 6

********

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. **Ok, so I have a confession to make. I really don't know anything about the college basketball timeline. I'm in college and everything but I don't really pay attention to our basketball team…I know I'm just full of school spirit, huh? Anyway, don't get me wrong I'm a huge sports fan but I'm more of an NBA kind of girl. So sorry if the timing is off. They're in their third week of the fall semester.

_Chapter Six -Crash Into You_

"_Did she grade your project yet?"_

"_Nope," Nathan mumbled as he shook his head. "I think we'll get it back tomorrow though. She said something about it. Do I have to wear a tie?" His hands instantly went to the tie around his neck and he loosened it. He heard his mother's soft laughter from the seat beside him. They were going somewhere nice and she insisted that he wear a suit. _

"_I guess not," Deb replied. She placed her hands over the tie around his neck before removing it completely from him. "How's that?"_

"_Better," Nathan smiled. "Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" _

_He glanced up at her. She shook her head no and he instantly broke out his puppy dog eyes. He knew his mother could never resist him when he did it. He watched with a smile as her face softened._

"_Fine," Deb laughed softly. "I still haven't found away around those beautiful baby blues. You're lucky I love you. If you must know, I'm taking you out to dinner but first we're going to stop by your father's office for a quick second. How does that sound?"_

"_Why do we have to see him?" Nathan mumbled before turning his attention back out of the window. _

"_I just need to stop by for a minute. It won't take that long and then it's just you and me, ok?" Deb smiled softly. "He's probably just busy with work. That's all it is, son."_

"_He's always busy with work," Nathan replied._

"_I know things are hard now but I promised you that things will get better. He won't be able to control me anymore, Nathan," Deb said softly. _

"_Then how come we can't see Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen anymore? It's not fair. Luke's my bestfriend. We were supposed to go camping with Uncle Keith next weekend and now because of dad I can't go," Nathan stated as he glared out the window. "I hate him!"_

"_Nathan, you don't mean that," Deb said softly taking his hand in hers. "Your father loves you and even though he doesn't show it he does, sweetie."_

"_Yeah, right," Nathan mumbled. He felt his mothers hands brushing his hair to the side and his features instantly softened with her touch. "You love me." He smiled as she squeezed his hand in hers._

"_More than anything in this whole world," Deb smiled. "You know that right?"_

"_Uh-huh, I love you, too, mom," Nathan stated as the car came to a stop. It was seconds later when the passenger's door was opened for his mother to get out._

"_Come up with me. It'll just take a second," Deb said as she pulled him out of the car with her. She held his hand tight as they made up inside the building and into the elevator. It was silent as they waited for the elevator stop. Once it did, they took off walking down the long corridor that lead to his office. It was late and the place was completely empty. _

"_This place is creepy," Nathan mumbled as he looked around the dark empty hallway and the few offices that they did pass. He had hated this place so much. His father brought him a few times. And every single time, he was stuck in his father's office bored out of his mind._

"_I know," Deb laughed softly. _

"_Dad says that this will be all mine one day," Nathan stated as he rolled his eyes. "He says it's my destiny."_

"_And what did I tell you?" Deb questioned as she glanced down at him._

"_That I'll make my own destiny," Nathan smiled up at her._

"_You'll never have to work in here or with him. I promise you that much," Deb stated as she held his hand tight. _

"_Thank god," Nathan laughed. "This place is really creepy." They rounded the corner and made it to his father's receptionist's large desk. It was empty also. They walked up to his father's office door which was slightly open. It was then that he felt his mother come to a complete stop. He did the same as he heard laughter. He heard his father's laughter. He moved himself slightly in front of her to peek in the door when he saw his father holding some strange woman in his arms. They were kissing now. It was seconds later when he felt his mother's hands covering his eyes. And even though he couldn't see he could still hear his father's happy voice from the other side of the door._

_It wasn't long that he found himself being dragged down the hall once again. His mother was walking faster now and he found himself running a little to keep up with her. He held onto her hand tight on the ride down the elevator. And even when they were walking back to the car he didn't let her hand go. It was minutes later that they were driving off._

"_I guess it's just you and me, kiddo," Deb smiled softly at him. He noticed the silent tear that fell from his mother's eye and he hated his father for it. Any time his mother cried over his father, he hated it._

"_Don't cry mom," Nathan stated as he reached up and wiped away her tear. "We can still start over like we talked about. Get as far away from him as possible."_

"_I wish it was that easy, Nathan. But your father…he…"_

"_We can move to Tree Hill," Nathan continued. "Live by Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen. You'll love that, mom. Being around Aunt Karen all the time…and I'll go to school with Luke. It'll be perfect. We'll be happy. You'll be happy, I know it." _

"_I am happy with you no matter where we are," Deb smiled._

"_Then how come I hear you crying at night?" Nathan questioned. "We'll never be happy unless we're away from him. You said it yourself."_

"_When did you hear that?" Deb questioned._

"_I heard you on the phone with Aunt Karen last night, mom. You're right. And I know you told her that Dad won't let me go but he will. I won't pick him over you. He won't keep me from you, I promise," Nathan mumbled._

"_Let's just get to dinner. Will talk about this later," Deb said turning slightly away from him._

"_Okay, mom," Nathan mumbled._

"_Now, remember what I told you. You get an A on that project and we'll go out for ice cream."_

"Nathan," Lucas said pushing him softly. "Wake up. You're having a bad dream." He pushed Nathan once again. His eyes shot open a second later and his breathing was coming out in frantic pants once again.

"I'm sorry," Nathan mumbled shaking his head as he sat up.

"Don't be," Lucas chuckled. "It's just a bad dream. We all have them."

"Right," Nathan breathed.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked carefully.

"Just a bad dream…nothing important," Nathan brushed it off. He didn't need Lucas worrying about him.

"What's with you taking a nap in the middle of the day?" Lucas questioned.

"I didn't sleep much last night," Nathan mumbled as he watched Lucas walk to the door.

"Don't tell me you stayed up late doing homework again? Dude, we're in college live a little. Do something crazy for the hell of it...like trying out to become a Blue Devil?"

"Oh shit, tryouts," Nathan shot out of bed.

"Relax. It's not until another two hours. And don't worry. I talked to Coach K and trust me he's really interested in you joining the team. Our point guard broke his hand last week playing football…idiot. Anyway, he's hoping to find some new talent for the team."

"What did you tell him about me?" Nathan questioned as he started changing.

"Oh, ya know, how you were the next LeBron James," Lucas smirked.

"What are you getting me into?" Nathan asked with an amused smile.

"Just get your ass dressed. I can't wait for the guys to see you play," Lucas chuckled as he walked out of Nathan's room.

* * *

Nathan stood on the empty basketball court. They had arrived a little early and Lucas was talking to Coach K again in his office. It seemed that the coach had a soft spot for Lucas.

He gripped the basketball in his hands hard as he glanced at the goal. In theory he knew that this wasn't a bad thing, trying out for the team. But still something didn't feel right about it. He was terrified of his father finding out. Who knew what Dan would do once he found out that not only had he transferred from Dartmouth but that he was playing basketball? He was sure his father would kill him. Either way he didn't care. Dan could do whatever it is that he wanted. He was done letting his father control his life.

But still that feeling didn't go away.

He knew what it was from though. Jake. He was on the team. That tape that Lucas had sent him of Duke, Jake was amazing on it. They would officially be meeting today and he had been dreading it all night and day. As much as he hated the guy he knew that he would have to play nice. It would be hard having Haley in his life if her boyfriend didn't approve he was sure of it. Playing nice with Jake wouldn't be the hard part though. It was watching them together. That was the only hard part about anything lately.

"You're supposed to throw the ball into the net," Brooke smirked from under the goal.

"Very funny, Brooke," Nathan smiled as he glanced at her.

"Seriously, that's how you play," Brooke laughed. "So what brings you all the way in the Blue Devil gym?"

"Basketball," Nathan stated holding the ball in his hands out to her.

"And here I thought it was so that you could be closer to a certain _friend_ of ours," Brooke smirked as his face dropped. She took a few steps closer to him and grabbed the ball out of his hands.

"About _that_…I was thinking that it could stay between you and me," Nathan stammered.

"Your secret is safe with me," Brooke promised. "Scott number _two!_"

"Thank you," Nathan mumbled as a few voices started giggling. He turned quickly and noticed a group of girls sitting just a few feet away from the court. They were all stretching and he noticed the Duke cheerleading shirts they were wearing.

"You guys practice in _here?"_

"Yep," Brooke smirked. "I have a thing for sexy guys with no shirt on. Plus, Coach K wants _me,_ I know it! It's why he agreed to let me practice in here at the same time as the team…everybody wins. We'll be watching, Scott number _two!_" With that she walked off in the direction of her squad. He turned quickly and closed his eyes. This just made things worse. He was completely nervous now and the shit wouldn't go away. It wasn't long before he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he looked to see his cousin.

"You ready for this?" Lucas asked as he bounced the basketball in his hands.

"I'm really nervous," Nathan muttered as he moved his hands over his face.

"Don't be," Lucas smiled. "It's just you and me. You got this. Now, let's warm up."

He nodded his head as Lucas bounced the ball on the ground a few times. He took the time collecting his thoughts. He knew that he needed to push his fears aside but that was easier said than done. He hated being nervous. The fact that _she_ was in the same room only brought it out more. When she wasn't around he was confident. He was sure of himself but when she was around it threw him off balance.

He didn't know what to make of it. It only changed when she was around. Friday night with Brooke he was completely himself and he felt nothing like he was feeling now. He wasn't focusing on anything else but _her_ and what she would think. He still hadn't even seen her yet and still he knew she was there. He closed his eyes and willed himself to push his thoughts of _her_ in the back of his mind. He blocked everything out but the sound of Lucas bouncing the ball on the ground.

Then everything was normal again. He turned quickly and closed the distance between him and his cousin. Lucas was currently talking to the girls stretching and without a second thought he stood next to Lucas and surprisingly he was confident once he did.

"Nate, I was just talking to the girls," Lucas smirked bouncing the ball. "You ready to warm up?"

"Of course," Nathan nodded. He felt her eyes on him and he quickly glanced down towards her. She was sitting next to Lindsey stretching and she looked surprised that he was there. Without a second thought he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, show us what you got!" Brooke winked at him.

"Let's do this," Lucas stated as he took off running with the basketball. Nathan did the same following Lucas to the other side of the court. Lucas took off his shirt tossing it to the ground and Nathan did the same. "I figured we give them a show. Brooke just loves to watch me play shirtless." He noticed Nathan's doubtful look. "I'm serious. She wants _me_!" He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled.

Nathan laughed as he glanced back and noticed all the girls gawking at them.

"How you want to start? Free throws, jump shots, or lay-ups?" Lucas questioned still bouncing the ball.

"I was thinking you could perhaps make me look good," Nathan stated with a smirk of his own.

"Oh, I get it," Lucas laughed. "It's because _she's_ here, huh?"

"You know it is," Nathan chuckled. "I just want to look good in front of her. You can help me out, huh? Please, BFF!"

"_Nice_," Lucas chuckled. "Let's go, _BFF!_" He said in a mocking tone. Nathan laughed as they both took off running. He ran as fast as he could as Lucas took his time dribbling the ball. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and noticed Lucas ready to pass him the ball. He finally made it close enough to the goal. Before they even took off running he had set his mind on dunking. With that he took off in the air jumping as high as he could. He caught the ball. He felt his hands take hold of the rim and he held it for a few seconds as the ball fell to the ground. He jumped down landing on his feet and running after the ball. He bounced it a few times as he walked to the middle of the court.

He noticed Brooke standing facing them with her hands on her hips.

"Finally, someone good for me to cheer for, Scott number _two,_" Brooke said happily as she smirked at him. She then lifted her pompoms in her hands and shook them. "I mean besides you, Broody!"

"You sure that one kiss is all I get?" Nathan joked as he moved past her and towards Lucas on the other side of the court. He heard the girls giggling in the background and he just smiled.

"What was that all about?" Bevin questioned as she stood up.

"Nothing," Brooke smiled as she felt all eyes on her. She was only joking with him. They were friends. The fact that it made Vegas jealous out of his mind was something that she didn't understand. She talked to guys all the time. He never acted this way, not even when she was with Lucas. And she and Lucas had benefited a lot. She couldn't wait to see his face when he stepped out on that court. It was going to be priceless.

"He sure is sexy," Alice pointed out as her eyes stayed glued to him.

"He's totally fuckable, too," Rachel smirked. Brooke rolled her eyes as she watched Rachel drool all over Nathan. No way in hell was she letting this bitch touch Nathan. Rachel had been with enough guys that she was friends with. Nathan was too good of a guy to get messed up with this slut. Brooke would make sure that she stayed away from him. And with the terrified look on her best friends face, she knew it was the right choice.

"He's off limits," Brooke stated as she glared at her.

"Says who?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, is he dating someone?"

"It figures he's taken!"

"But he's _so_ cute," another girl pouted.

"Says me," Brooke stated firmly. "Now, stop gawking at him and lets get ready. He's not a piece of meat!" Everyone stood up and walked away from them. Brooke shook her head as she headed by Lindsey and Haley. She noticed Haley's body completely tense.

"Sluts," Lindsey mumbled. "They're like vultures!"

"Did you see the way they were looking at him…I mean _them_," Haley quickly corrected herself.

"They're whores," Lindsey chuckled. "It's what they do. They all want him though. That much is obvious!"

"Uh-huh," Haley mumbled as her eyes stayed glued to his sweaty body.

"Yeah, tutor girl," Brooke smirked. "Your courtesy hold on him is almost up. I can't hold them off forever and technically he's fair game." She watched as Haley's face dropped at her words before she quickly recovered herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Haley stated shaking her head before walking towards the other group of girls.

"Real subtle, Brooke," Lindsey giggled.

"I'm just stating the obvious," Brooke shrugged. "Whether she wants to admit that or not is up to her!"

"You know Haley's stubborn as hell," Lindsey stated as she gave a pointed look towards Haley. "Plus, with Jake –"

"They're meant to be together…blah, blah, blah," Brooke mumbled. "Slit my wrist if I have to hear their story one more time!"

"I was going to say that Grover over there has only ever felt anything for Jake. And if she _is_ feeling something for Nathan, it's probably confusing her," Lindsey stated as she smiled sweetly at Brooke. "I don't think she's ready for something like this, is all."

"Well, ready or not here _he_ comes," Brooke pointed out as Nathan zoomed past her and dunked the ball once more. She turned towards her squad, who were still making goo-goo eyes at the Scott boys. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

Three hours later Nathan stood under the hot water of the locker room shower. His body was killing him. It was sore and hurting in places he didn't know existed. But it had been fun though.

The guys on the team were good. Really good. Jake had been the best and he hated that.

Coach K was great as well. He had pulled him aside right after they started practicing, amazed at how he never played for a team before. Then once practice was over, he had pulled him aside once again telling him that he was definitely on the team. Nathan had been happy about that promising to give it his all. It seemed that basketball was pretty serious around these parts. It was all most people talked about. And grades were a big thing too. It seemed that Coach K was really pleased with his grades.

No one really talked to him but Lucas. And Lucas had really helped him out, passing him the ball for shots, and making him look good. Today had gone better than he expected it to go. And now he was officially on the basketball team. Coach wanted him in the gym bright and early tomorrow morning.

He took his time getting dressed.

Once he was finished he gathered his bag and made his way out of the locker room. He noticed Lucas talking to Lindsey and he quickly made his way to them.

"Wow," Lindsey mumbled as she looked at him. "You're _really_ talented. You looked good out there. You're a natural."

"Thanks," Nathan smiled.

"What did Coach K say?" Lucas questioned.

"You're looking at the newest Blue Devil!" Nathan smiled. He felt Lucas's hand slapping him on the back as he nodded his head.

"I told you, didn't I?" Lucas smirked. "You were great out there, man. You'll fit in just perfect with everyone."

He didn't know about all that. But he was happy that Lucas was so excited about him joining the team. Hell, he was really excited about it. Not only did this involve Lucas but Haley as well. It would be nice being around _her_ more.

"Let's go," Lindsey said as she started walking. Both boys did the same. They walked past a few of the cheerleaders, who Nathan couldn't help but notice were smiling at him. He heard Lindsey's laughter from besides Lucas and he shook his head.

"I don't want to know," Nathan mumbled.

"Nathan."

He turned at that and noticed Jake and Haley a few feet away from them. His heart dropped at the sight of them holding hands. He quickly recovered himself and shot his eyes to Jake. After all, it was him that called out his name.

"Um...yeah," Nathan mumbled.

"I'm Jake," Jake stated as he let Haley's hand go and held it out for Nathan to shake. As much as he didn't want to, Nathan shook his hand. "Lucas's cousin, right? Haley's told me all about you."

"She did," Nathan mumbled as he shot his eyes to her.

"Yeah," Jake nodded his head. "Man, that's some nice moves you got. I'm really happy you made the team. We can really use you. This season is looking up already. Haley didn't mention that you played but uh, it's really nice meeting you. The team is going out for drinks and we were wondering if you wanted to join us? You too, Luke." He glanced over at Lucas who nodded.

"We'll be there," Lucas answered for the both of them.

"See you guys later then," Jake smiled before turning back towards Haley. "I'm going to go run and talk to Felix. I'll see ya at the bar. I love you." He kissed her softly before walking away. She watched him walk out of the gym before she turned back towards her friends. Only now it was just Nathan standing there as Lucas and Lindsey already took off walking. She smiled as she walked up to Nathan.

"You never mentioned that you played basketball," Haley pointed out as they started walking side by side. He gripped his bag tight in his hands as he smiled.

He couldn't help but look at her. "You never asked."

"Fair enough," Haley mumbled. "And you're very good. I haven't seen anyone that can play like _that_. It was like watching one of those stupid games on TV that Jake makes me watch…really, you're _that_ good!"

"You were watching me?" Nathan asked with an amused smile. He felt his heart hammering as he noticed her blushing. It was currently sending his world spinning. He didn't know whether he was coming or going. The only thing he saw was her and he was okay with that. He was sure that he would always be okay with that.

"No," Haley shook her head as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I was watching the team. Not just you but the team. You were _all_ good. And you'll make my job easier this year. It's no fun cheering for a loosing team and –"

"Hales, you're rambling," Nathan pointed out with a chuckle.

"Sorry," Haley laughed nervously. They made it out of the gym and started walking in the courtyard. A comfortable silence filled the air. She searched for something to say but ever since she saw him in the gym her mind had been completely blank. It seemed to happen a lot whenever he was around. From the moment he had taken off his shirt in the gym her head had been spinning. And when he started playing, it only seemed to make things worse.

The whole practice she hadn't paid any attention to the Cheer Nazi. No, her attention had been fully on him. It was after practice when Brooke had told her good job that she realized that her body must have been on autopilot because she didn't remember a thing that happened. The only thing she remembered was how good he looked on that court. She remembered how perfect his body moved. And the thing that warmed up her whole body was the smile he had on his face the whole time he played.

"So, um…you…uh, you mentioned me to Jake, huh?" Nathan stammered as they continued walking. Honestly, he had no idea where they were going but he knew he would follow her anywhere.

"Of course," Haley smiled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What did you tell him?" Nathan questioned nervously.

"The truth," Haley stated as she looked up and smiled at him. "That we're friends and that you're Luke's cousin."

"And he's okay with us being friends?" Nathan asked. He knew that if Haley was his girl he wouldn't want her anywhere near other guys. Not because he didn't trust her but because what guy in his right mind wouldn't want her? He knew he did.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" Haley laughed. "He's my boyfriend not my keeper."

"I didn't mean to…"

"He's cool with us being friends, Nathan" Haley cut him off. "He's a good guy. You should get to know him. Plus, after watching you play I think he might have a boy crush on you!"

His face dropped as he looked at her. It was then that he noticed the amused smile on her face. He shook his head as he continued to walk.

"Just kidding," Haley laughed.

"Where exactly are we going?" Nathan questioned as they made their way across campus. It was getting dark outside.

"Well, since I highly doubt you'll let me walk home alone," Haley smiled while looking up at him before continuing. "I figured we can stop by my dorm room so I can change and then we'll go to your apartment for you to change and then –"

"Where are we going?" Nathan questioned.

"Out with the team, remember? Jake invited you to come with us," Haley said looking up at him with an amused face.

"Right," Nathan mumbled nervously. He was such an idiot!

"You are coming, aren't you?" Haley questioned as their eyes locked.

"Oh, yeah," Nathan nodded his head quickly.

"It'll be fun," Haley smiled. "Plus, if you don't like the guys on the team, at least I'll be there to save you from it all. It's actually kind of funny to watch them. It takes about an hour but after they get a little drunk we can totally make fun of them. Lindsey and I do it all the time. It's the funniest thing ever!"

"I can't wait," Nathan chuckled softly.

Silence filled the air once more and it was killing her not to talk to him. "So what made you tryout for the team?"

"Lucas," Nathan lied. He very well couldn't tell her that she was the reason. She would run for the hills if he revealed that. Plus, this friend's thing with her was really working. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. And she had mentioned him to Jake. It was obvious that she and Jake were really close. _Of course, they are idiot. They've been together for like three years!_

"I'm glad he did," Haley smiled as they made it closer to her dorm room.

"You are?" Nathan questioned. "Why?"

"Because…_I'll_ get to see more of you," Haley answered. She looked up and noticed that smile on his face. The one that she had saw while he was playing basketball. It was enough to send her heart in overdrive. And it did. It was pounding hard in her chest, hard enough for her to hear it. She looked away from his gaze quickly, terrified of that fact that he might have been able to hear it too.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Quote of the Day:**_

_**Skills: Hey, Nate. Can we talk?  
Jamie: Hey, Grandpa!**_

_Chapter Seven –A Beautiful Mess _

It was windy. That was the first thing he noticed when he walked out of his apartment. It was early and the sun would be rising soon. The past week had been really hard. Making the team was only the beginning. Practicing twice and almost three times a day was a bitch. That's the only word his mind could form with his aching body.

Lucas had been right, it was good being apart of a team. Over the last four days things had been really good with the guys. After tryouts Monday, all the guys on the team hung out at the Pub. It was nice getting to know each of them. Tim had been the funniest though. They became fast friends and even though he was a little slow, Nathan enjoyed his company. Skillz had been another cool guy. The guy was good. They called him Skillz for a reason. He had been one of the only guys to talk to Nathan during tryouts.

He had been funny, too. His girlfriend Bevin was a lot like Tim and Nathan found it funny that they weren't together. But all Monday night Skillz and Bevin stayed in their heated make-out session that he and Haley both laughed at all night.

The rest of the guys were cool and as much as he hated to admit it, Jake was really cool as well. They talked a little Monday night. Jake had told him about playing for the Ravens and then starting at Duke. Nathan was grateful when Jake only talked about Haley once. It was bad enough that he had to talk to the guy. He didn't need Jake rubbing it in that he got the girl. But after they had talked Jake went right along and hung out with the rest of the team. Nathan was grateful for that as well. It meant that he got to spend the rest of the night with Haley.

That had been the best part of this whole week.

They had such a blast all night long making fun of people. It wasn't his first choice for topic of discussion but the girl just loved making fun of drunken people. But once she started laughing, he had forgotten about everything else. The only thing he knew is that he wanted her laughing always. The sound alone had his heart racing the whole night.

That was until Jake had pulled her away to go home.

That part he hated but after the night that they had shared it wasn't a big deal. It was the first time that they seemed like actual friends and he wasn't nervous around her anymore. He felt more confident in her presence and he was truly himself. That was of course, without telling her his rapid growing feelings for her. That was his little secret. Well, Brooke also.

It seemed that the bubbly brunette could read him from a mile away. It was actually scary. At one point Monday night, Jake and Haley had been kissing. Brooke had cheerfully walked up to him, grabbed his hands, and twirled him around to dance with her. She told him that he didn't need to watch that. It was actually really nice and in that moment he started feeling again. And in typical Brooke Davis fashion she had him smiling and laughing. Then, she finally told him that the coast was clear for him to go by Haley again. He really did like being friends with Brooke. She was truly one of a kind.

Once he had made his way back over to Haley, it was like he never left in the first place. They went back to laughing and talking, like it was something that they had done their whole lives.

The next day in class had been no different. They talked as much as they could and once class was over they went straight to the library and did their homework together. He had stayed with her until it was time to leave for his next class and even then he didn't want to go. He didn't really see her much the next day. After practice he watched her and Jake leave hand in hand with Lucas telling him how they were going out to dinner. He didn't sleep much that night. The whole night was spent wondering what they were doing. It actually drove him crazy not knowing.

But seeing her the next day in class made all of the craziness go away. It helped a lot that she rarely ever mentioned Jake when they were together. He was so grateful for that. The last thing he wanted to hear was about her boyfriend. It was bad enough seeing it.

He pushed open the door to the coffee house and got in line. For a Saturday, it was way too early to be up. The line moved slowly and he found himself staring at the clock on the wall as the seconds past by.

"Two coffees, please."

It was minutes later when he was finally walking out of the packed coffee house. He held the two coffees in his hands as he walked quickly. He really didn't want to be late.

It was the first time he had been on this side of campus and it was really beautiful. He pasted a few trees before he finally saw her. Just like she promised she was sitting on a picnic table waiting for him. He couldn't help but smile once he saw her and it only made him walk faster towards her. He hadn't seen her since yesterday at practice and it was killing him. The need to be close to her was really overwhelming.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show," Haley stated as he took a seat on the other side of the picnic table facing her.

He laughed softy as he handed her one of the cups. "The line at the coffee shop was really long, not to mention that the _one_ guy that they have working has apparently set his speed on _slow._ Seriously, the guy didn't even look like he was moving," Nathan answered with a smile.

"That bad, huh?" Haley giggled. "Well, thank you." She lifted the coffee up and took a quick taste.

"Just in time I see," Nathan mumbled softly as he pointed to the side of them. Haley turned quickly before standing up and sitting on the edge of the picnic table to get a better view of the sunrise. She had done this often. It was so amazing to watch and most mornings she did. It wasn't long before she felt him sitting beside her, their feet hanging just above the ground, and his scent making her heart flutter.

"It's…so beautiful," Haley whispered as her eyes stayed glued to the beautiful glow in the distance. She was positive that she would never grow tired of the sight.

"I know," Nathan stammered. She was so wrapped up with the sky that she didn't notice his eyes on her the whole time. And that's all he could do was watch her. Her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling. Not some fake smile but a genuine one. One that had his heart racing in his chest.

"You know, back home I do this all the time. It's even more beautiful when you're sitting on a beach watching it," Haley admitted.

"I'll bet," Nathan smiled. Last time he had been to a beach was two summers ago when his friends dragged him to Key West for the summer. It had been fun though.

"Yeah, there's this beach a few miles from my house. We actually have a beach house there…it's _so_ beautiful. I love going there. Most times when I'm sad or angry I go there and just sit on the beach all day long. It's so peaceful…and perfect. It's like my favorite place to be." Her voice was soft and he couldn't help but listen to her every word, making sure to store it in his mind. She was telling him things that she didn't have to tell him but wanted to. It was amazing to be the one listening to her.

"Sounds really comforting to have a place like that," Nathan stated before quickly taking his eyes off of her and turning them to the rising sun.

"God…it is," Haley smiled before glancing at him. "How about you?"

All he could do was shrug. "I really like it here…it's different from back home. It's nice." And even though he used the word home he knew that wasn't the case. He hadn't had a home since his mother died.

"I'm glad you like it here," Haley mumbled. "We were fifteen when we first seen this place. My older sister Taylor was looking at futures schools to go to once she graduated and Duke was first on the list. Lindsey and I were so excited that my mom said that we could tag along…Taylor she hated it. She didn't even want to go to college but my parents wouldn't dream of their first child not going. Once we got here this place…it was so huge and the people…we fell in love with it. And we knew this is where we wanted to go."

"Sounds like you two were joined at the hip," Nathan teased as a playful smile graced his lips.

He heard her beautiful laughter fill the air. "We were…we still are. I can't imagine not seeing her everyday…it would be weird. People tease us all the time about it…but she's my bestfriend…she's like my sister. I know it might sound crazy but…"

"It doesn't sound crazy. I think it's amazing that you two have been friends for so long and are still this close. It must be really nice to have that," Nathan admitted. He wished he had something like that. With Lucas, they were family. No matter what they would still be in each other's lives.

"Don't forget about Luke," Haley laughed softly.

"Never."

"He's such a great friend…he's loyal and kind," Haley said holding the coffee cup tight in her hands. "And he's protective. God…you should have seen him in high school."

"I'll bet he was a pain in the ass," Nathan laughed.

"The worse," Haley agreed. "We couldn't date if he didn't know the guy. And of course he had to meet all the guys we did go on dates with…if he didn't like them somehow he would find his way to whatever place we were going to and watch over us…"

"Wow," Nathan laughed.

"I know, right?" Haley giggled. "He had his reasons though."

She didn't say anything after that and he noticed that her smile faded. Her body was tense now and it was really unsettling. He didn't know what the hell just happened but he knew that something was wrong. This was the first time she had ever looked this way around him. It was like she was uncomfortable or something.

Without a second thought he turned his body slightly towards hers and gently placed his hand on her knee. He didn't move it once it landed and he watched as her head jerked towards him. Their eyes locked and he noticed her watery eyes. The sight alone had a sharp pain ripping through his chest.

"What happened?" Nathan asked softly.

She shook her head repeatedly. "It's nothing."

He knew she was lying. He could feel it. The look in her eyes told a different story. All he saw was pain in her eyes. It was like she was reliving some bad memory and if anyone knew how that felt it was him. A day hadn't gone by when he hadn't thought about his mother and how things turned out.

"Tell me," Nathan's voice demanded lowly.

"It was one night. One stupid night and I…" she shook her head again and he gripped his hand more tightly around her knee.

"You can tell me anything," Nathan said sincerely. And he wanted her to. He wanted to know every single thing about her. Everything. Even all the painful memories.

He watched as she took a deep breath before speaking. "I was tutoring Jake at the café late one night. It was almost closing time so I insisted that Karen take off because it was Keith's birthday. Jake had promised her that he would stay and walk me home once I closed so she agreed to leave. The café was empty so I thought I would start on the closing duties. Jake had gone to the bathroom…I heard the bell jingle above the door. When I turned, I saw this guy walking towards me. I could tell he was drunk, so I took a few steps back.

"He just started laughing as he made it closer. He started saying these weird things like girls today and he made a few comments about my body. Before I knew it, I had backed up against the counter and he was right in front of me. He was _so_ drunk…I could smell it all over him. His eyes…god, they were so dark and evil. And he just laughed…this evil little laugh…like he had me and he knew it or something. It made me sick…"

"He didn't…" Nathan quickly asked as anger rushed through him. The thought of someone hurting her had his blood boiling. He wanted to kill this guy.

Her eyes got big once she realized what he was asking. "_No_…god, no. It didn't get that far. I mean he went to touch me and all of a sudden we were on the ground. I hit my head but once I turned, I noticed Jake just beating the crap out of this guy. He was yelling for me to call the cops and so I did. They arrested the guy of course. Luke he kind of blamed himself for not being there…even though it wasn't his fault."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Nathan said apologetically.

"I'm just grateful that Jake was there to stop him before anything could happen," Haley mumbled as her eyes left his.

"Yeah." He was grateful, too.

"It explains why he usually comes to work with me," Haley laughed softly. "He's afraid that it'll happen again and he won't be there to protect me. Between Jake and Luke I have some pretty strong bodyguards." She was smiling now and he knew it was her way of saying she didn't want to talk about it further.

"I'm here now, too," Nathan smiled.

"Well, them I'm the lucky one," Haley smiled genuinely. "With the three of you, I don't have anything to worry about!"

"That's right," Nathan said in a deep voice.

"My very own _Protectors_…that might make a girl feel special," Haley smiled at him. He nodded his head as their eyes locked again. It was minutes later when her eyes traveled down to her knee. His hand was still covering it protectively and once he realized it was still there he quickly pulled it away.

"I'm sorry," Nathan mumbled with a nervous laugh.

She laughed as she rubbed his shoulder. "Nothing to be sorry for."

"I didn't mean to…"

"I said its fine," Haley repeated. "But thank you for listening to me ramble on about the past." He nodded his head. She felt something different in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what it was but it felt good. Her eyes were back on the sky and she could feel him moving back in the position he was in before. Their shoulders were barely touching and she playfully hit his shoulder with hers. "It's really easy talking to you."

He could only smile. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

They got lost in the sky again. Nathan thoughts were on their previous conversation. He seriously wanted to hurt the guy that tried to hurt her. If it had been him there, he was certain that he would have killed the guy. That thought scared him out of his mind but he knew it was true. He knew it with all of his heart. He didn't want anyone hurting her. He didn't want her to feel any pain.

Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out his breakfast. It was on the counter when he had left this morning. And it was a good thing he got it too. Slow boy down at the coffee house might have taken thirty minutes to grab the muffins that Nathan had planned on getting for them. He ripped open that box.

"What's that?" Haley questioned as she turned her eyes off of the sky.

"Breakfast of champions," Nathan smirked at her. He loved the fact that the more time they spent together the more comfortable he felt around her.

"Crackerjacks?" Haley laughed while taking a good look at the box.

"Are you mocking me?" Nathan asked playfully as he pulled out the wrapped gift.

"Of course not," Haley teased. "Crackerjacks are usually a typical breakfast choice."

"And here I thought you _weren't _making fun of me," Nathan shook his head as she laughed at him.

"What can I say? You make it easy for me, Scott," Haley teased with a playful smile. She watched as he smirked at her and it made her body warm up. That feeling in the pit of her stomach was in overdrive now as she watched him for a few more seconds before he looked away. It was seconds later when she noticed that he was opening the prize. Her eyes stayed glued to his face. "What did you get, crackerjack boy?"

"You've been hanging around Brooke way too long," Nathan chuckled shaking his head.

"Nice," Haley laughed. "But you're right. That is _so_ Brooke's thing. Seriously, though…what did you get?" She then looked down to see what it was.

"It's for you," Nathan smiled softly at her. He took the colorful multicolored bracelet in his hands. Without a second thought he lifted her hand up, feeling tingles where his hand touched hers, and placed it around her wrist.

"It's very nice," Haley said softly looking down at it before looking up and smiling at him. He was still holding her hand and for some reason she didn't want him to let it go. She didn't know where the hell that came from. But it was there. She was very aware of that. His next words made her heart seem like it was beating fast and slow at the same time.

"Don't say I never gave you anything."

* * *

"18 20, we're up," Skillz smirked proudly as he bounced the ball.

"The game isn't over," Lucas pointed out as he moved in front of Skillz. He quickly got in position.

"Nobody messes with _the Tim_."

Nathan laughed for the millionth time this afternoon. They had playing around in the gym practicing a little. Before he knew it Skillz and Lucas started talking about the old days as Ravens and who was better. Then of course Tim just had to start talking smack and now here they were playing for bragging rights.

"Nathan, will you shut him up," Lucas gritted out, completely focused on his game.

Nathan chuckled softly. "Don't worry about _'the Tim'_." He tossed up air quotes and Tim seemed somehow pleased.

"Tim's the least of your worries, boy," Skillz laughed mockingly as he tossed the ball in the air to Tim. Nathan watch as Tim went to the left which he always did. It was his chance to take the ball and he did. He stole it from Tim before tossing it over to Lucas as he did his famous fade away.

"19 20," Lucas smirked.

"Your fade away is weak, man," Skillz joked as he followed Lucas out of bounds.

Lucas laughed. "Funny, I remember being in eight grade and you crying for me to teach you that _'weak'_ fade away."

"Just take the ball out, Scott," Skillz shook his head. "That's just cold."

Lucas laughed before tossing the ball in to Nathan. He caught it before tossing it up in the air and watching it sink right into the net.

"Damn it, Tim!" Skillz shook his head.

"What?" Tim asked.

"I told you to block him!" Skillz repeated for the tenth time since the game had started.

"I am," Tim quickly told him as he followed Nathan around the court. "The guy moves like the Flash."

"The Flash?" Skillz questioned.

"You know the comic book character," Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, the fastest man alive," Tim added.

"Who?" Skillz questioned again.

"You seriously don't know who the Flash is?" Lucas stated in shock. He shook his head as they all three stared at Skillz. Who didn't know the Flash?

"No, I do," Skillz laughed hysterically holding his sides. "But you should have seen your faces…white kids." He continued laughing as he hunched over.

"Funny, the scores tied now," Lucas hit him playfully on the arm.

"Give me a minute," Skillz held up one finger.

"Is it always this way between you guys?" Nathan questioned. They had seriously been acting this way since he got here. It was trash talk one minute and then jokes the next. He didn't know if they were being serious or not. He was going to go with the latter.

"Pretty much," Lucas admitted.

"Yep," Skillz agreed. "Now, can I please score this last point so that I can prove that I'm the king of this court?"

"Don't let Jake or Vegas hear you say that," Tim sing songed as he stood in front of Nathan.

"Or what?" Skillz chuckled.

"Yeah, seriously what?" Lucas added with a smirk. Nathan was staying out of this one.

"Nothing, just saying," Tim shrugged vaguely.

"I'm the king of this court," Lucas said proudly with a smug smile. "And I'll prove it."

"Bring it on, Luke," Skillz smirked as he stood in front of him. He tossed the ball to Nathan. He ran past Skillz and waited for Nathan to pass him the ball back.

"Ball," he held out his hands as Nathan sailed the ball across the court. He could feel Skillz right on him and he bounced the ball quickly before tossing it up in the air. They both stood there watching as the ball flew to the goal before hitting the backboard. Lucas shook his head before he noticed Nathan jumping up and catching the ball before dunking it the net.

"Go Captain Nathan!" Tim said giddily.

"Seriously, don't let Jake here you say that," Skillz shook his head.

"Looks like there's a new king of the court, boys," Lucas smirked as he watched his cousin bounce the ball between his legs.

"Damn," Skillz mumbled. "That boy is good."

"Oh wait…did we…I think we just won," Lucas beamed proudly right in front of Skillz.

"Yeah-yeah," Skillz muttered. "Whatever!"

"I wanna hear you say it," Lucas smiled proudly as Nathan and Tim approached them.

"Come one, man," Skillz tried to get out of it.

"No, you have to say it," Tim laughed.

"Dude, shut up," Skillz quickly told him, as Tim instantly stopped laughing only making Nathan laugh at how he listened.

"I'm waiting, Antwon," Lucas teased.

"Fine," Skillz huffed. "Lucas Scott is the best ball player I know including myself and he is the master of all things basketball."

"Why thank you, Skillz," Lucas tapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"As fun as this was," Nathan mumbled tossing the ball up in the air. "Let's go out and have some fun!" Lucas quickly shot his eyes over to Nathan. This was so un-Nathan like.

He looked Nathan over, trying to see what was different but there was nothing. In fact, Nathan had been in a good mood all day.

"What's gotten into you?" Lucas questioned with a smirk. _Or who_, he thought?

"You complaining?" Nathan questioned.

"God, no! I love this new you," Lucas said happily as he tossed his arm around his cousin's shoulder. He smiled at him as they both started laughing.

"Tim says its party time!" Tim clapped his hands together.

Skillz shook his head at him before turning his attention back to the Scott's. "I need to call my shorty first."

"You are _so_ whipped," Lucas mumbled shaking his head.

"Jealous?" Skillz questioned as he reached into his bag and pulled out his cell phone.

"Fuck, no," Lucas smirked before laughing.

"Why have one girl when you can have a lot?" Tim questioned.

"Or in his case _none_," Lucas joked as he glanced over at Tim.

"Hey, _the Tim_ has more than enough honeys," Tim smiled proudly.

"Right." All three guys said at the same time before laughing at _the Tim_.

* * *

Haley stood uncomfortably as another one of the stupid frat guys starting hitting on Lindsey. They were standing right next to her and laughing. It was nice hearing Lindsey laugh like that again. She smiled. She hadn't planned on going to this thing tonight but Jake had begged her the night before. She didn't know what it was with going out but most of her friends liked it, including her boyfriend.

The guy walked away from Lindsey seconds later and Haley gave her a little pout. The guy was cute. Not a guy to date but cute enough to talk to.

"He _so_ wasn't my type," Lindsey stated with a shrug.

"Sorry, buddy," Haley laughed softly. "And it seems like we lost Brooke yet _again_."

She pointed to the living room floor where Brooke was currently dancing and she wasn't dancing alone either. Vegas was standing right behind her like nothing had happened between the two of them. It was always this way with them. They had been arguing since that night at the Pub when Nathan showed an interest in Brooke. Their constant fighting all week was driving her crazy. She had to stay at the library to get work done.

But the way they were dancing now. Haley quickly turned away. Watching them grind into one another was not something that she wanted to see.

"Oh, that's dirty," Lindsey giggled as her eyes stayed on them.

"When is she going to learn?" Haley mumbled shaking her head.

"He's like a damn drug for her. If they ever actually fuck, I think it might kill her," Lindsey laughed as she turned to see a red faced Haley. "Too much?"

"Just a bit," Haley said closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Oops," Lindsey shrugged with a halfhearted smile. "I'm just saying. They have so much fucking pent up sexual tension between the two. I say they just fuck and move on."

"My ears," Haley stated holding them.

"Fine," Lindsey rolled her eyes. "It's not like you're exactly the _Virgin Mary_."

"Hey," Haley shrieked before playfully punching her in the arm with her free hand.

"What?" Lindsey laughed.

"Not nice," Haley mumbled.

"My bad, Grover," Lindsey smiled at her.

"I'm barely your friend right now," Haley pouted. Lindsey laughed before drinking the rest of the contents in her red plastic cup. It was minutes later before yet another guy approached her friend and they moved a few feet away talking. This wasn't new to her. It was well known around campus that she was dating Jake. Guys rarely ever talked to her.

It wasn't long before she felt Jake wrap his arm around her waist and pull her into him before kissing her softly. They pulled away seconds later and he smiled at her.

"Where were you this morning? I missed you. You weren't there when I woke up?" Jake stated as he moved his hand softly over her cheek.

"Just…tutoring someone," Haley lied while looking down.

"Oh, yeah. Anyone I know?" Jake questioned as he pulled her closer.

Looking away from him again she took a few seconds to answer. "No." She felt terrible for lying. She felt like such a horrible person. And the worst part is that she didn't know why she lied. Jake actually liked Nathan. He was really okay with them being friends. It also helped things that he thought Nathan was into Brooke. Which, really might have been the case, she didn't know. But for some reason she was terrified of telling him the truth.

"Cute bracelet," Jake commented as his hand held up hers while he looked at it.

"Thanks," Haley mumbled sheepishly. He pulled her in for a hug and her head rested on his chest as they stayed that way. She wanted to cry. She wanted to break down and cry in his arms and tell him the truth. She didn't want to lie to him. She never had before.

"Hales, you're shaking," Jake stated as he held her close pressing her head more into his chest. She held onto him tighter.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Haley whispered closing her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and she opened her eyes instantly. Across the room she noticed Nathan and Lucas talking to some girls. Her heart started to pound at the sight of _him._

"Calm down, I got you," Jake assured her, never once letting her go. "I love you."

She could feel the tears coming as she watched him laughing with those stupid girls. The sight leaving a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. And then he smiled at her. From across the room he took the time to smile at her. Their eyes locked and as much as she wanted to look away she couldn't. He stopped talking to those girls now and his attention was focused on her.

Jake held her tighter and then the strange stirrings of butterflies came. She could feel them fly around in her stomach. And they weren't flying around for the boy in her arms. No, they were for the blue eyed boy smiling at her. She quickly broke eye contact with him, willing the unwanted feeling out of her stomach. Looking up she noticed Jake smiling at her.

"Kiss me," Haley ordered. He didn't waste anytime leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him as hard as she could, trying her best to forget about the blue eyed boy clouding her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm so sorry. School has been crazy and work as well. I'm really sorry. And now we have to wait another whole week for a new episode of OTH. I'm so happy that Carrie is gone. Thanks to those that reviewed. I guess people don't really like this story, idk.

_Chapter Eight –It's Just A Crush _

"Just tell us!"

"Yeah, please, Luke!"

"Come on," Brooke whined with a pout. She then moved her legs over Lucas's lap. She scooted closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "We want to know."

"It just didn't work out," Lucas repeated for the millionth time that afternoon.

"And why _not?_" Haley asked once again as she glared at him. She had taken the time to set him up with one of the girls she met at the tutor center. Alicia had been really sweet and nice. She was perfect for Lucas. They had a breakfast date earlier that morning and Lucas came back soon after. Haley didn't know what went wrong. As far as she could tell Alicia was great.

"She was perfect for you!" Lindsey shouted at him again.

"Not to mention the time and effort that it took from me to set you two up," Haley stated rolling her eyes.

Lucas closed his eyes and rested his head next to Brooke's. "She just wasn't my type, ok?"

"What the hell is your type?" Lindsey snapped.

"Yeah," Haley mumbled still glaring at him. "She was pretty, smart, and she had a great personality. What the hell is wrong with you? You never like the girls we set you up with. I'm starting to think that maybe what's not working out is _you_, buddy!"

"For the last time," Lucas breathed out. "She wasn't my type. I did the good guy thing and had breakfast with her like you asked. We talked and yes she seems real nice but do I see it going anywhere…_no_! So, sorry if every girl you pick out is wrong for me!"

"Maybe, we shouldn't set you up anymore," Lindsey said glancing over at Haley who nodded.

"Fine," Lucas shouted. "Don't set me up on any more dates!"

The room got quiet and the girls all looked at each other. Lucas's eyes were closed and his head was still resting on Brooke's. The girls held in their laughter as Brooke started making faces at him.

"That was just big guy talk, right?" Haley questioned with a smile.

It was then a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, yeah…_totally._"

"Good, because you have a date with Sam tomorrow night," Lindsey said sweetly. "And this time actually talk to the girl before you get all judgmental on us. It's not like you can tell its love with just one look."

"Tell that to Romeo and Juliet," Lucas stated with a smirk.

"Oh, please," Haley laughed. "Don't act like you're such a romantic now, Luke. We know you. You go through girls daily. We just want you to find someone to make you happy."

"It so doesn't have to be about love at this point," Brooke pointed out.

Haley shot her a disapproving look. "But if it is love then that's great as well."

"Yeah, love for the girl that's _in_ love," Brooke teased as she smiled at Haley. Lindsey laughed as she listened. To her love was totally overrated. It really wasn't that great. What you meet a guy, fall madly in love with him, and then the next thing you know he's fucking some whore he just met? All love did for her was lead to heartbreak. Something she never wanted to go through again. Luke could date around all he wanted. She wasn't going to push him into love. In doing that it would only hurt him in the end. And that was something that she didn't want him to ever feel.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's different for guys?" Lucas mumbled with a frustrated sigh. It was so difficult being friends with girls sometimes. They just couldn't understand that he was a typical guy.

"Yeah and how's so?" Lindsey questioned.

"It just is," Lucas repeated. "And yes I want to fall in love or whatever but when the time comes. I don't want to go out looking for it…if it happens then it happens…no big deal!" He shrugged before turning his attention back to the TV. They would just never understand it.

Haley smiled softly in his direction. "It's ok to fall in love."

"As long if it's not with your stupid bestfriend that only sees you as a bestfriend and will never look at you in any other way," Brooke said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Or the hot guy that says all the right things at the right time but doesn't mean any of them because he's a stupid man whore and a total slut," Lindsey added with a smile.

"You three are crazy," Lucas declared with a chuckle.

All their laughter filled the room for minutes before it got quiet again. It wasn't long until Haley's eyes drifted towards Nathan's door for the hundredth time that day. She hadn't seen him since last night. After her almost breakdown, Jake had taken her home right away. She didn't really know what the hell was happening. One minute everything was fine and then the next everything just wasn't. And it all had to do with the blue eyed boy in the next room.

It wasn't long before they were sucked into another episode of Family Guy. It was Brooke and Lucas's favorite show and they watched it often. They were all laughing when someone started knocking on the front door. Lucas looked at Lindsey expectantly before she rolled her eyes and huffed all the way to the door.

Lindsey opened the door with a smile. "Can I help you?"

She watched as the girl looked at her kind of funny before looking at the number on the door before giving a nervous giggle.

"Um…I'm sorry but this wouldn't happen to be Nathan Scott's apartment. I mean this is the address he gave me."

"Oh," Lindsey said with a bright smile. "Yep, it sure is. Come on in. I think he's in his room. Just follow me." With that both girls started walking inside before they reached three expectant eyes in the living room. Lindsey continued to smile at the girl before knocking on Nathan's door a couple of times and then taking a seat on the sofa next to Haley. "I'm sure he'll be right out."

The girl nodded her head before turning her attention to his door very aware of the fact that they all kept their eyes on her. It was seconds later that Nathan opened the door and a smile instantly formed on his face.

"You're early," Nathan pointed out as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just figured we could get started on it a little early. It might take sometime."

"Right," Nathan nodded before reaching into the refrigerator for a bottle of water. He grabbed two and handed her one.

"Scott number two, you're being a little rude don't you think?" Brooke's bubbly voice filled the air. It was then that he looked over at the four sets of eyes on them. He really hadn't noticed them at all. But they were all looking. Both Lindsey and Brooke were smiling at him, Lucas was dazed out on the girl standing next to him, and Haley was just looking at him.

"Oh, right," Nathan smiled as he pointed to his side. "This is Peyton Sawyer."

She waved towards them with a smile. "Hi."

With that Nathan laughed softly as he pointed to each of them as he said their names.

"This is my cousin Luke and his friends Brooke, Lindsey, and Haley," Nathan stated as she nodded her head.

"It's nice to meet you all," Peyton smiled nervously again before turning her attention back towards Nathan. "So did you get the tickets?"

He shook his head laughing as he reached in his back pocket and pulled them out. "I told you I would, didn't I?" He gave her a knowing look as she reached for them and held them in her hands. Peyton Sawyer. He smiled just looking at her. Of course, he hadn't known her for that long. They met on the first day of school. She had been the girl to help him with his books when he fell from Haley James's smile. He didn't tell her that though. It turned out that they were taking the same business class and sat next to each other.

A day hadn't gone by when she didn't make fun of him for falling like an idiot in front of just about everyone. He continually tried to tell her that he just tripped. But still she made fun of him for it. They got along great. She was great. In the last three weeks they had been talking a lot and spending time together.

With Peyton things were different. They had this connection. He knew it from the moment that they met that she was special. And even now they shared a bond that he couldn't really describe. She understood him in ways that probably no one else could. Their strong bond came from the simple fact that they both lost their mothers. Peyton had been the one to tell him first. They were working in groups one day and they just started talking. When she told her story he watched her eyes the whole time, how sad she seemed, and how she still seemed a little broken about the whole thing. He realized then that he was looking at himself also. He felt the same way. They were the same in so many ways. It was the only reason he was so open with her about his past.

"My car still might be in the shop by Wednesday," Peyton stated with a small pout.

"Don't worry about it. It'll find us a ride," Nathan assured her. "You hold onto those. It took a lot to get them." He laughed as her cell phone started ringing and she gave him a soft smile before opening it up.

"I'll just take this outside," Peyton mumbled. "Nice meeting you all."

"I'll be right out," Nathan said watching her walk away. It was seconds later when she walked out the door and he could still feel all eyes on him. He turned slowly to look at their faces. All of them were still the same.

"She seems lovely," Brooke said sweetly. A little too sweet if you asked him.

"Yeah, she's great," Nathan stated with a smile.

"Uh, so what were the tickets for?" Lindsey questioned with an amused smile.

"The Cure," Nathan replied. He reached on the sofa and lifted his jacket in his hands. He placed it on as he continued. "They're playing up in Charlotte on Wednesday."

"And how do you plan on getting there, hotshot?" Lucas questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, her cars in the shop," Brooke pointed out.

"I'll buy one," Nathan shrugged.

"Right," Lindsey laughed.

"Taking some girl to a concert…haven't I taught you anything?" Lucas mumbled shaking his head. Everyone glared at him before he turned his attention back to Nathan who had an amused smile on his face. "What?"

"Every girl is different, dude," Nathan chuckled.

"Do you have a point?" Lucas questioned.

"Let me put this in guy terms for you," Nathan said holding up one hand as he thought about what he wanted to say. Again all eyes were on him but he didn't let it bother him.

"On with it," Lindsey smiled.

"Ok, if I were taking Brooke out, I would probably take her shopping," Nathan pointed out as Brooke nodded her head letting everyone know that he was correct. "Now, if I were to take Lindsey out, I would probably take her to the Met." Lindsey smiled at him but he was so lost in thought he didn't notice as he continued. "And if I were to take Haley out, I probably take her to…Paris."

"_Whoa!_ Why does she get Paris?" Brooke whined pointing to a frozen Haley.

"Brooke, I don't think that was the point," Lindsey laughed.

"The point is…is that every girl is different. They tend to notice the things you do and the things you don't do. Peyton's really into music so I got the tickets," Nathan shrugged as he tired to avoid all three of the girl's eyes on him.

"You sound like a _chic_," Lucas mumbled.

"Whatever you need to believe, dude," Nathan chuckled shaking his head. "But what do you think of her?" He continued to ignore all the eyes on him but Lucas's. He couldn't help but smile when a smirk formed on his cousin's face. He knew this was a good idea.

"She's fucking hot," Lucas smirked.

Nathan could only laugh softly at Lucas's words. Peyton was a very beautiful girl. It was one of the first things he noticed about her. She was kind also. He knew that because she had been the only one to help him that day.

"Hey," Lindsey stated glaring at him.

"So you like her, then?" Nathan questioned as he continued to smile at his cousin.

"Of course he does," Brooke answered for him. "He was drooling all over the minute she walked through the door. You might have some competition for her affections." She smiled as Nathan only laughed.

"_Competition?_"

"Hey, I'd beat your ass in _any_ competition," Lucas smirked proudly as he pulled Brooke closer into him. "But especially with girls!"

"This coming from the guy who took his date to _Burger King_ this morning," Nathan pointed out clearly amused.

"Lucas you didn't," Haley finally spoke as she turned to face him.

"It was the closest thing," Lucas shrugged as she reached over and slapped him.

"Besides, we're totally not in competition," Nathan stated with a confident smile. He wasn't sure about a lot of things but this one he was. Everyone in the room had it all wrong. He knew that this would happen the minute he invited her over.

Lucas looked at him smugly. "If I wanted her then I could have her!"

"Charming," Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"I love it when he's this way," Brooke giggled as she smiled up at him.

"Don't encourage him," Haley mumbled to herself. She seriously felt like she was going to be sick. Her stomach was in knots and the only thing she wanted to do was curl up in her bed.

"I'm glad you said that," Nathan smiled. He then reached for his keys and his cell phone before placing them in his pocket. He then smoothed out the shirt he was wearing before running his fingers through his hair.

"And why is that?" Lucas asked amused.

"Because she's prefect for _you_," Nathan pointed out. Without a second thought he turned and walked right out of the apartment.

* * *

He couldn't remember the moment that he realized just how perfect Luke and Peyton were for each other. He did remember that Peyton was going on and on about some album that changed her life. It just somehow clicked in his head. He might be dead wrong about it but to him they were perfect for each other.

It's why he had been spending so much time with her. They were friends but he'd be lying if he said that was all it was to it. He wasn't exactly spying on her or anything. He just listened to what she had to say. He knew in the end these were the things he would be able to help Lucas out with if they actually ever talked.

Peyton was somehow always really busy. She was majoring in Business with a minor in Art. So she tended to be really busy with school.

"Sit still," Peyton mumbled.

He tried to sit as still as he could but it had been over an hour now. This friend thing with her was really sucking right now. "How long does it take to draw?"

"Don't move an inch," Peyton laughed with her paint brush in her hands.

"Please, don't enjoy this," Nathan stated with a serious glare at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It could be worse. I could be drawing you naked!" She laughed even harder when he's face dropped. "Relax, Nate. I'm almost done. I can't thank you enough for volunteering for this."

"You don't have to…as long as you hurry up. My ass is killing me," Nathan pointed out.

"Just sit still," Peyton repeated. It was a good fifteen minutes later when she finally finished the drawing of him. It was assigned to them last week and Nathan had agreed to be her subject. "All done."

He stood up instantly reaching for his shirt and quickly putting it on. "Thank god."

"You're such a baby," Peyton stated with a smile as she rinsed off her paint brush.

"Whatever," Nathan mumbled. "I just had a really bad experience when I was younger."

"Care to explain?" Peyton questioned as she smiled over at him.

"Well, my dad wanted a painting of his family. So one day my mom dresses me all up…and all I wanted to do was go play in this fort that I had built in my room…"

"Fort?"

"I was six," Nathan pointed out as she laughed. "Anyway, the old lady that was doing it was like seriously a hundred. It took her so long and I was so tired. It was one of the worst days ever. After that I was terrified of even taking pictures."

She continued to laugh. "And now?"

"Of course, I'm over it. I let you paint me, huh?" He rolled his eyes as she continued to laugh at him. He moved himself over to the living room. Her place was nice and huge. Her loft was right off of campus and just a few miles from his apartment. She was renting it from this old lady that owned a flower shop next door.

"My mom loved pictures," Peyton said softly. "She used to take them all the time."

"Mine too," Nathan smiled softly. Of course, most of their pictures consisted of just the two of them considering his father was never home.

"Do you want to see some?" Peyton asked after a few moments of silence. He nodded his head as she stood up and walked all the way across her loft. He sat patiently for her to return which she did ten minutes later. She sat next to him before moving her hand over the old brown photo album removing the dust that covered it. They both sat back as she opened it and started turning the pages.

"You look just like her," Nathan pointed out.

"My dad tells me that all the time," Peyton laughed softly. They sat there for the longest time looking at her past. He listened to every story she told him and watched as her face brightened when she spoke of her mother. When it got to quiet he shared a few things here and there.

"They seemed so in love," Nathan mumbled as he continued to stare at the picture of her parents on their wedding day.

"God, they were," Peyton smiled. "In that mushy make your heart melt kind of way. Have you ever been in love?" She knew her question caught him off guard by the look on his face. He seemed to think it over for a few minutes.

"No, I can't say that I have," Nathan said softly. "You?"

"Once," Peyton laughed. "It was in high school. I was going through a lot of shit and I don't know. I guess…well, my dad told me afterward that I went through my bad boy faze. But he was all wrong for me and of course I fell hard and fast. He was the biker boy type. You know the kind that didn't attend school because he didn't want people to see him there."

"He sounds like a charmer," Nathan chuckled.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I felt free when I was with him. But then again he was all wrong for me. He made me do things that I would have never done before in my life. I skipped school, snuck out of my house just to be with him, and drank because he did. It was just stupid and wrong…but I know in my heart if I had to do it all over again I would. There's no better feeling than falling in love. I'll always remember Jason but he can stay in my past. I'm so over the bad boy types."

"Is that so?" Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, my boyfriend now is such a sweet guy," Peyton smiled.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Nathan said surprised. And he really didn't. She hadn't mentioned any boyfriend before. But then again they mostly just talked about school work and their mom's. It really hadn't been more than that.

"It's really not a big deal," Peyton shrugged. "We just we talk and we see each other whenever we get the chance. He's really busy with work most of the time and I have my stuff too."

"What does he do?" Nathan questioned.

"I'm sorry," Peyton said shaking her head. "I really don't know why I hadn't mentioned him before. It's just um…I like being friends with you and I love talking to you. Pete's just busy all the time with work. He's in the music business. You know Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy?"

"You're dating Pete Wentz!?" Nathan questioned in shock.

"Yeah, for a while now," Peyton smiled before closing the photo album in her hands.

Nathan shook his head while trying to figure out how he hadn't known this. She was constantly receiving phone calls all the time and she always walked away. He wasn't Luke's competition for Peyton, Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy was. Things weren't looking to good for his older cousin.

* * *

Lindsey glared at Rachel as she continued to brush her hair for what felt like the millionth time. Rachel just smiled through the mirror as she watched with a wicked smile.

"You are _unbelievable_," Lindsey breathed.

Rachel laughed loudly. "You're the one that can't take your eyes off of me. What, since Felix dumped your ass you're into girls now?"

"If I were, I most certainly wouldn't be into the slutty redhead types," Lindsey pointed out with an amused smile as her words made Rachel roll her eyes.

"Like you could ever get me," Rachel said smugly.

Lindsey held up her hands in anger. "Why are we even having this conversation? I can't stand you. I can't stand your voice. Please, just shut the fuck up and stop fucking brushing your ugly ass hair. Nothing you do will make it look better so deal with it!"

"You shut the fuck up!" Rachel mumbled.

"Ugh!" Lindsey shouted as she stood up and made her way out of the room. She slammed the door before walking across the hallway and into Brooke and Haley's room. She closed the door before making her way towards Haley's bed. Haley was currently laid out in bed listening to her I-pod. She quickly pulled out her earphones when Lindsey laid in the bed right next to her.

"What did she do now?" Haley asked while lying on her back and looking up at the ceiling.

"She thinks that I want her! Can you believe that?" Lindsey rushed out as she tired to calm down. This thing with living with Rachel was taking its toll on her.

"She what?" Haley laughed loudly. It was seconds later when she heard Lindsey laughing along with her. It had been a long time since she laughed this loud. It was minutes later when it finally got quiet again. "Thanks, I really needed that."

"Something wrong, Grover?" Lindsey's concern kicked into overdrive as she turned to her side to get a better look at Haley's face. But Haley didn't bother moving as she continued to look up. What was wrong was a good question? She just really didn't know what the hell was wrong.

"I don't know," Haley said honestly.

"You and Jake fighting?" Lindsey questioned.

"No, it's nothing like that," Haley mumbled. "Things with Jake are great…better than ever. I just…I love him so much and he means so much to me…"

"I know," Lindsey smiled. "Why do you feel the need to remind me?"

_I was reminding myself_. "I don't know what's wrong with me lately."

"What do you mean?" Lindsey asked keeping her eyes on the side of Haley's face. But she could tell in Haley's voice that something was bothering her or someone. It didn't go unnoticed by her that Haley was attracted to Nathan. That much was obvious. But what girl wasn't? He was gorgeous, kind, sweet, and very sexy among other things. What girl didn't want him? But then again she knew Haley wouldn't just go out and say anything like that. Despite whatever was bothering her, Lindsey truly believed that she loved Jake. That would never change.

"He just…_god,_ I don't know!"

Lindsey could tell in her voice that she was frustrated and confused. Two things that Haley never had been before. There was definitely something different about her. That much was pretty obvious. Something had changed. And of course, she didn't know because Haley hadn't been really talking to her lately.

"Just start from the beginning," Lindsey said softly as she placed her arm over Haley's stomach. And then she waited. She waited for ten minutes just listening to Haley's hard breathing as she gathered her thoughts she assumed. She could feel how tense she was next to her. How uncomfortable she seemed to be.

"Brooke told you the story of how we met…"

"She did," Lindsey replied.

"I don't know what it is about him but he's different. I don't know how or why…I just know." Lindsey watched as Haley struggled to find the right words. Her voice was so low and soft, no doubt in Lindsey's mind that Haley didn't want anyone hearing the two of them talking. "And when I found out he was Luke's cousin…I just couldn't believe it…that _he_…that he was suddenly going to be around. When I found out he was in my English class I was so excited and terrified all at the same time and I don't know why."

Lindsey smiled softly at her. "It's ok to like him."

"No," Haley stated shaking her head side to side. "No, it's not. And I _don't_. Not like that. I love Jake…I would never betray that…I would never…"

"I know," Lindsey assured her.

"And now he's playing basketball…and when I saw him with that girl earlier it made me sick…I hated it…I hate her…isn't that the craziest thing you've ever heard?" It was then that she turned to her side to look at Lindsey's expression.

"Not really," Lindsey smiled.

"God and we're friends…and when we talk I don't hold anything back…I tell him stuff…and…"

"Hales, he's your friend it's ok," Lindsey assured her once again.

She shook her head once again. "I'm not _me_ when I'm with him…I don't think…I don't think at all…about anything…it's like I get lost and I lose who I am…and I do things and I say things that I would never say to him! I'm a completely different person around him."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Lindsey mumbled.

"But it is," Haley whispered. "I have a boyfriend…one that I love more than anything and when I'm with Nathan…I can't…"

"You can't what?"

She took a deep breath. "And when I'm with him…Nathan…I completely forget about Jake, Lindsey. I forget about my boyfriend…and I feel terrible whenever we're together and happy at the same time…and I feel guilty for lying to Jake and I hate myself so much for being so confused."

She stopped talking then and Lindsey watched as tears rolled down the side of her cheeks. She wanted to say something but what could she say that would make this go away? This was the first time that Haley ever had a real breakdown like this. This was very real and she didn't know how to make it go away. The pain in her voice was there, she could hear it. This was killing her.

"Do me a favor?"

"Uh-huh," Haley mumbled wiping the tears from her eyes. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Close your eyes," Lindsey stated as she squeezed Haley's hand. Her eyes instantly closed.

"All right, um, imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. You know, it's the greatest moment in your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?"

"Jake," Haley smiled. "It's Jake."

"There you go," Lindsey squeezed her hand. "This is just a crush. Don't let something so meaningless upset you."

"You're _so _right," Haley breathed out as she moved her free hand through her hair. "It's _just_ a crush…that's all this is…a crush…I'll get over it." She smiled confidently over at her bestfriend for a few minutes. Lindsey was right, it was just a crush. They were just friends. They were great friends. She wasn't going to let this little crush bother her anymore. Jake meant the world to her and so did her new friendship with Nathan. She wasn't about to lose either of them.

AN: Please review. Coming up some more Naley alone time. And the chapter after that will be the Duke BoyToy Auction!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I know most of you are upset that Haley said that it was Jake she saw standing next to her when all her dreams came true but that'll change of course. She's confused right now about her feelings and that will continue to play out. In all her life she's only been with him so she's freaking out over this thing with Nathan.**

**I know that there aren't a lot of Jaley scenes and that is due to the fact that I hate writing them together this way. I'm sorry but I do. So we'll only see them together a little but that doesn't mean that they don't spend time together…lol. But mostly I just want to focus on Naley and the relationship that is developing between the two of them now because from here on out it will only grow.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Captain Awesome: That is so **_**not**_** awesome! **

_Chapter Nine –I Want To Lay Like This Forever_

The sound of breathing was the only thing that he could hear. It was two hours into practice and already he was tired. They had been running suicide drills for the last thirty minutes. The whole team was breathing hard as they started on their last stretch. It wasn't long until the whistle blew. The whole team gathered in a circle as Coach K talked to them.

Nathan was out of it though. He couldn't hear a word. His hands were on his sides as he tried to catch his breath. He glanced to his right and still she wasn't there. He had been doing it all practice, looking over at the cheerleaders just to get a look at her. But just like in class earlier that morning and yesterday at practice as well, she hadn't been there. In fact, the last time he did see her was when he left to go to Peyton's on Sunday. Either way he missed her.

"Where's your head at?" Lucas questioned from beside him. Lucas wasn't any help either seeing as how he had been held up with Skillz playing NBA Live over at his dorm room. So he hadn't been home since Sunday. Some kind of big tournament they were having with some of the guys on the team. It still wasn't over and most of them were going back there tonight for the finals. It was against Jake and Lucas. Nathan was praying that Lucas would win.

"Nowhere," Nathan lied.

"You want to come watch me kick Jagielski ass tonight?" Lucas smirked while nodding his head.

"As much as I would love to see that," Nathan smiled. "I've got tons of homework to do and I've got this English assignment…"

"Enough with the boring school stuff," Lucas held up his hand. "If you change your mind the rest of the team will be there, it'll be a way for us to bond…you know, as a team!" He pressed his hands together before they both started laughing.

"I think I'll pass," Nathan chuckled. "But maybe next time."

"Get me a date with Peyton yet?" Lucas questioned as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, about that," Nathan mumbled. He really hadn't realized that Peyton had a boyfriend. The worse part of the whole thing was that Lucas kept on asking about her and he didn't know what to say.

"What is it? She's not into you is she?" Lucas questioned as his smile faded.

"No, man, It's nothing like that…I'm just working on it," Nathan stated with a soft smile.

"You've been talking me up?" Lucas questioned.

"Of course," Nathan laughed. "I'll get you a date with her relax. In fact, I'll ask her after the concert tomorrow night."

"Sweet," Lucas nodded. "I should be home tonight but this thing could last pretty long."

"As long as you win, right?" Lucas just had to win. It was bad enough that Jake got Haley. He couldn't have this punk beating his cousin in this tournament as well.

"Hell yeah!" Lucas smirked before they dumped fist.

The guys started walking towards the locker room and he instantly turned the opposite direction. It wasn't long until he made it towards the girls. Both Lindsey and Brooke immediately noticed him. He waited a few seconds as Brooke dismissed the rest of her squad. They were in front of him soon after.

"Nice practice, Scott number two," Brooke smirked at him.

Lindsey giggled from beside her. "Yeah, you were great out there. Sorry you had to run so many suicides." She moved her hand over to his shoulder rubbing it softly up and down as she gave a little pout.

"We're just getting in shape for the start of the season," Nathan shrugged. His body was killing him. He hadn't work this much in all his life. Yesterday at practice had been the worse though. Vegas and Jake were goofing around during the last set of drills and the whole team had to pay for it. An hour later Tim was throwing up all over the court. It was pretty disgusting. But it was the reason Coach K decided that they had enough.

"It looks like you're already in shape," Brooke mumbled eyeing the rest of his body.

"Forgive her," Lindsey smiled at him before laughing. "Did you want something?"

"I kind of noticed that Haley hasn't been here for the last two days…and I was wondering if…everything was ok?" Nathan asked looking between the two girls. They were both smiling at him with a knowing look. "Is she ok?" They continued to smile up at him and it was making him uncomfortable.

"You noticed that, huh?" Brooke smirked at him while raising her eyebrows.

He nodded his head. "Is everything ok?"

"She just has the flu," Lindsey replied. "She's been in bed since after we left Sunday afternoon from your place. She was looking better this morning though. She'll be fine."

"Flu?" Nathan mumbled.

"Yeah, the flu," Brooke stated while reaching down and grabbing her bag.

"I picked up her homework from today. We have this assignment due Thursday and I didn't want her to miss it," Nathan mumbled.

"I can…"

"You should bring it to her," Brooke said interrupting Lindsey in the process. Lindsey looked at her confused as Nathan nodded than walked away. Brooke waited until he was out of sight before turning to Lindsey who was glaring at her. "What?"

"Don't give me that innocent crap," Lindsey declared. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," Brooke said innocently.

"You're trying to push them together," Lindsey said knowingly.

"No, I'm _not,_" Brooke replied lifting her pompoms. "He did a nice thing for her and all I'm saying is he should go and give it to her. You know she goes crazy about missing school. She even tried to fake feeling better this morning so that she wouldn't miss another day of class. I'm not trying to push them together."

"Well, good," Lindsey said reaching for the rest of her things. "She's confused enough without you playing Match Maker."

"Get a grip. It's just homework," Brooke mumbled before they started walking out of the gym. They walked in silence for minutes before Brooke finally remembered what their plans were. She smiled before looking over to her side. "Yay, shopping time!"

"I know," Lindsey smiled. She was the only person that enjoyed shopping with Brooke. It took a lot of things to be ok with shopping with Brooke. Patience was one of them. With Brooke you could spend two minutes in a store or two hours. Lindsey didn't mind shopping with Brooke because she loved it almost as much as Brooke did. Haley on the other hand would totally crack under pressure and Jake would be there within the hour to pick her up. It happened often.

* * *

He stood nervously in front of her door for what felt like forever. A few girls had left their rooms and were passing by looking at him like he was some idiot, which he did. It wasn't that hard to just knock on someone's door. Either way he was nervous as hell. He had never been up to her room before. He took a deep breath before reaching up and knocking softly a few times. It wasn't long before she was opening the door.

The look of surprise was evident on her face. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Haley smiled as she opened the door fully. He was smiling at her and she could only imagine how she looked. Here he was sexy as always and she was still slightly sick. The fact that she was in her sweats and an old Duke shirt didn't help things. She moved her hand brushing a few loose strains of hair out of her face.

"I heard you were sick," Nathan said as he looked past her. On her side of the room were Kleenex balled up all over her nightstand and her desk. There were a few boxes of medicine also.

"As you can see I am," Haley mumbled throwing up her hand and pointing to her face. Her nose was red and her eyes were still a little puffy. He laughed softly before shaking his head.

Even as she stood before him sick she still looked beautiful. He didn't know what it was about her but every time he saw her she gave off this glow. He really didn't know. But one thing for sure was that she was the only girl that looked that way to him and he was glad for it.

"Pick a hand," Nathan told her. It was then that she looked down and noticed that both of his hands were behind his back.

She looked up at him. His blue eyes were sparkling once again and she quickly looked away. Her eyes landed back on his chest as she thought about which hand to pick.

"Um, that one," Haley mumbled as she pointed to his right hand. He smiled at her before moving his hand from behind his back and holding out the white rose to her. She smiled at him before taking it. She brought it to her nose smelling it before looking at him. She held his intense gaze for a few seconds.

She wanted to tell him how beautiful it was but she couldn't. Instead she said the next thing on her mind.

"What would you have done if I had picked the other one?" Haley questioned as one of her brows went up slightly. He could only laugh as he pulled out his other hand from behind his back. In it was a brown teddy bear.

"He's for you," Nathan mumbled handing it over to her. He watched as she looked it over smiling the whole time. Her smile had his heart racing.

After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke. "Does he have a name?"

"He does," Nathan nodded. "Mr. Waffles!" He smiled as she started laughing while still keeping her eyes on the bear. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. It wasn't long before she looked up at him still smiling.

"Mr. Waffles, huh?"

"Well, it took me five blocks to name him," Nathan pointed out.

"I love him. Thank you," Haley smiled. "Come in and excuse the room. My roommate is Brooke Davis after all." He walked inside and shut the door as he caught sight of what he could only assume was Brooke's side.

"You weren't kidding about the clothes," Nathan stated while looking at the mountain of clothes on her bed. He didn't know why the images that not only Lucas gave him but Haley as well didn't compare to actually seeing it. It really looked like her side of the room exploded.

"Nope," Haley mumbled shaking her head as she crawled back into her bed. She wrapped her blanket around her as she rested her head against her pillow. Right next to her, she placed Mr. Waffles. "Have a seat." He nodded his head as he made his way more into her room.

"Where exactly does she sleep?" Nathan questioned as he took off his book sack and took a seat on the side of Haley's bed.

"She's really hardly ever here," Haley shrugged. "She mostly sleeps over with Vegas but when she's here she sleeps with me." He laughed as he started unzipping his bag.

"Are you feeling any better?" Nathan questioned as he looked over his shoulder at her.

She smiled. "A lot. I'm seriously not missing another day of school." And she wasn't. It was bad enough that Brooke practically locked her in their room this morning. She had felt fine this morning. Brooke was the one that made her miss yet another day of school.

"I brought your homework," Nathan stated as he reached in his bag pulling out the worksheet for her. He placed it on her desk before reaching in his bag again. "It's nothing really. It shouldn't take that long."

"Thank you," Haley mumbled.

"Are you hungry?" Nathan questioned as he turned to face her again.

"Yeah," Haley smiled. "Jake promised that he would bring me something after the _'Legendary'_ game night finals." They both started laughing as he moved closer to her with the white bag in his hand. It wasn't long before he was sitting closer to where her body was laid out.

"What's this?" Haley questioned while pointing to the white bag.

"Chicken noodle with extra noodle," Nathan smiled as he took out the white container from the bag. He opened the lid before handing it over to her. He then reached for the spoon and gave it to her as well.

"Who told you that?" Haley questioned in shock. She hadn't told him that this was her favorite food when she wasn't feeling well. But still the fact that he was here. The fact that he was doing all of this with the rose, the bear, and the food. It had her heart racing in her chest. It was the sweetest thing.

He laughed softly. "I have my sources. Besides if I tell you I'd have to kill you and I don't want to do that." Their eyes locked for a few moments before she spoke.

"So Lucas, huh?" Haley questioned with a smile.

"I beat it out of him," Nathan shrugged.

"Thank you…thank you _so_ much," Haley repeated. Their eyes locked again and she still couldn't get over the fact that he had done all this. She was feeling better by the second.

"It's no big deal," Nathan shrugged once again.

But it was a big deal to her. It meant a lot. The fact that he was here when he didn't need to be, she couldn't get over it. The girls had been taking care of her but she finally talked them into shopping today. Lucas and Jake had been busy with the tournament. She had been alone all day and bored out of her mind. But now he was here and all that other stuff didn't matter.

She took the time to take in the sight of him. He was still in his basketball shorts with a plain white t-shirt that fit him perfectly. It was obvious that he came right over after practice.

She couldn't help herself. "How is that you don't have a girlfriend?" She had regretted it once the words left her mouth but there was no taking them back. They were out there and he only smiled at her.

"Just never had one," Nathan mumbled.

"Like ever?" Haley questioned softly. She could feel her eyes getting bigger as he nodded his head. Seriously, how could he not have girlfriend? He was…well, he was perfect. Any girl would be lucky to have him. Seriously any girl, Brooke, Lindsey, Peyton…the list could go on.

"Nope, never," Nathan replied. And he really hadn't ever had a girlfriend. The girls back home weren't his type. It was rare to actually find a girl that was interested in him and not the family name or money. But in the world that he grew up in, those were the only kinds of girls they had. The girls that wanted you to take care of them and support them. The girls that really would never love you but only love the lifestyle that you provided. If you asked him, it was all crap and he didn't want any part of it.

"Why?" Haley mumbled.

"I just…I guess I'm waiting for the right girl. I mean if you don't see a future with someone then what's the point, right?" Nathan shrugged. It was the truth though. What was the point in starting something if it was leading to nowhere? It was just a waste of time and effort if you asked him.

"I guess," Haley muttered. Silence filled the air for minutes. It wasn't long before his eyes were back on her before looking down at her uneaten soup.

"Eat your soup while it's hot," Nathan said softly. He watched as she gave him a nod before she started eating. He turned away and took the time to look at her side of the room. It was perfect just like her. And unlike Brooke's side of the room, everything was cleaned and organized. Well, except for the Kleenex.

He really couldn't believe that he was sitting this closer to her. He couldn't believe that he was sitting on her bed –one that he fantasized about often. He was just inches from her. All he had to do was turn around and reach out to her, touch her, feel her soft skin. He quickly knocked that thought out of his head as he noticed a picture of her and Jake on her nightstand. She was kissing him. He quickly looked away from that.

"All done," Haley stated minutes later as she placed the empty bowl on her nightstand.

"Did you enjoy?" Nathan questioned turning around. He lifted it up and tossed it in the trashcan just a few feet away from her nightstand.

"It was very good. Thank you again," Haley said smiling.

"Just want you to feel better," Nathan smiled.

"I do," Haley said softly. It got quiet again and she quickly starting talking. "I probably look horrible." She said it more to herself than him. She reached for a Kleenex and blew her nose.

"You look beautiful," Nathan said honestly.

She laughed. "I find that hard to believe."

"You're still the most beautiful girl in the room," Nathan smiled as she continued to laugh. God, did he love her laugh. He could listen to it all day long. He loved the way it made him feel. The fact that it made him all warm inside was enough to listen to it forever.

"I'm the only girl in the room," Haley pointed out in between giggles. He only smiled. What was he supposed to say? _You'd be the most beautiful girl in any room?_ She would just love that. It was bad enough that she had been looking at him weird on Sunday. He didn't want her thinking anything crazy. He accepted the fact that she was with Jake and they would never be. He didn't need to give her a reason to end their friendship. Despite all those other things, namely Jake, he felt the most closeness to her. Even closer that he felt to Lucas or Peyton. "Why aren't you with the rest of the guys?"

"I have ton of homework," Nathan replied.

"Oh, right. I'm sure. Me too," Haley nodded. Lindsey had been kind enough to get most of her assignments that she missed and Nathan as well. "I should probably stop holding you up from doing that."

"Well…"

She smiled at him. "Well?"

"I brought over something for us to watch. I mean, if you're up to it? Which, if not that's cool also. Whatever you want to do," Nathan shrugged.

"No, no. Please stay. I've been bored out of my mind these last two days," Haley smiled.

"You sure?" Nathan questioned.

"More than sure," Haley nodded. "What did you bring?"

"Well, Skillz was telling about Lost so I went out and bought the first season. I figured we could start it. It sounds like a really cool show. I mean, if you haven't watched it yet," Nathan mumbled nervously.

"I haven't," Haley smiled. "But Lindsey's obsessed with it. We can totally watch it. But I must warn you, I just might like it."

"Don't worry," Nathan chuckled. "I bought the second and third season too, just in case."

"Awesome," Haley smiled as she watched he walk over to the TV. He put the disc in and reached for the remote before making his way back to her bed.

"Let's just watch the first episode first and go from there. For all we know it could be the worse show ever," Nathan pointed out.

"True," Haley nodded. She watched as he sat back on the side of her bed and faced the TV. She moved herself completely over so that she was touching the wall. "You can make yourself comfortable."

"I'm fine right here," Nathan mumbled as he skipped the previews.

"Just lay down," Haley mumbled slapping him playfully on his shoulder. "Make yourself comfortable but don't get to close to me." She realized how mean that sounded and quickly corrected herself. "Because I'm _sick_…I don't want you to catch what I have."

He laughed before sitting next to her on her bed. He rested his head against the wall and made sure to keep himself as far away from her as possible. It was bad enough that they were on a small bed. But it wasn't catching the flu that he was worried about. No, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Even though she had offered, he knew he had to keep his distance. The picture next to him reminding him why he needed to. She wasn't his. She never would be. She was just his friend. And even though he knew it was wrong. He wanted to lay next to her forever.

* * *

"I've got you all figured out, Miss James," Jake smirked as he took another one of her fries.

"What?" Haley smiled innocently.

He shook his head. "I knew you only wanted to miss practice with the Cheerleading Nazi. You're such a bad girl."

"Hey, I had to miss school, too," Haley pointed out.

"Well, now you're just turning into a daredevil, aren't you?" Jake teased as she started laughing.

"You've finally turned me," Haley shrugged.

"No, but seriously, I'm glad you're feeling better," Jake smiled genuinely.

She turned and kissed him softly. "Me too. God, it was driving me crazy to lie in that bed all day with nothing to do."

"Some people actually like to lie around and do nothing all day," Jake pointed out with a huge grin.

"Who are these people you speak of?" Haley joked.

He couldn't help but laugh. "I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"Oh yeah?"

"Of course," Jake smirked. "If I remember correctly you wouldn't let me kiss you."

"Right," Haley nodded. "You so only have a one track mind."

"True," Jake laughed. "But now that you're feeling better I can do this." He bent his head down and kissed her softly on the lips. They pulled away seconds later.

"So you want to talk about last night?" Haley questioned.

"I lost," Jake shrugged. "I'm over it."

"Well, you're taking it better than you did last semester," Haley pointed out with a smile. He had been pissed when Vegas had beaten him last year in that same little stupid tournament.

He laughed. "Sorry, I didn't make it last night," Jake repeated for the hundredth time that day.

She laughed as he kept running his hand up and down her arm. "I told you it was fine. Nathan came over and we watched Lost. It was no big deal. I know the tournament was important to you. Besides, it's not like you left me hanging. You did call." She felt the need to point that out again. He had called and told her he was running late but she told him not to worry about it.

"Yeah, but not as important as you," Jake pointed out once again as he watched her eat the rest of her fries. They were currently eating at this local burger place called Joe's. They had some great food and she loved it there.

"Baby, it's fine," Haley smiled before placing a fry in his mouth. And it really was. He was hanging out with his friends last night and she was hanging out with hers. Last night had been so much fun with Nathan. They stayed up half the night watching almost half of the first season of Lost before she fell asleep on him. When she woke up the next morning he had left a note telling her that he left around two when she passed out on him.

"I'm just happy Nathan was there to keep you company," Jake mumbled as he finished the rest of his drink.

"Yeah, me too," Haley smiled as she continued eating.

"Is he and Brooke…you know?" Jake questioned with a smirk. "Cause I kind of feel the vibe between the two and let's just say that it's driving Vegas nuts. He hates the guy." He started laughing and she rolled her eyes at the thought of Vegas. The nerve of him to get jealous of Brooke and another guy.

"I don't think so," Haley mumbled shaking her head.

"I thought there was," Jake shrugged before wrapping his arm over her shoulder and pulling her more into him.

"He's talking to Peyton now," Haley said glancing up at him.

"Peyton?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, your lab partner, Peyton Sawyer," Haley mumbled. She didn't tell Brooke or Lindsey about that fact when Peyton had walked into the apartment on Sunday. Jake had mentioned her the first day of school. They were taking Microbiology together and their professor had paired the up.

"That's weird," Jake mumbled.

"Why is that so weird?" Haley questioned.

"I just…well, I talk about you a lot. And when I was telling her about you she just mentioned that she had a boyfriend," Jake mumbled. "I might of heard wrong though. Maybe, she was talking about Nathan."

"I guess," Haley smiled up at him.

"So the movie starts in like an hour," Jake mumbled looking at his watch. He had left practice to meet her, so he was still in his basketball clothes.

"Go change," Haley kissed his cheek. "I'll meet you in front of the theater ten till."

"You sure you don't want to come watch?" Jake asked smugly. He wiggled his eyebrows at her for a few seconds before widening his smile.

"As tempting as that offer is, I think I'll pass," Haley laughed as she picked up the rest of the trash and tossed it on the tray.

"Don't say I didn't offer," Jake shrugged before leaning in and kissing her for a few minutes. It wasn't long before he pulled away and stood up. "I won't be that long."

"You better not make me wait," Haley said sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jake smirked. "Be careful."

"I will. I love you," Haley smiled up at him.

"I love you, too, babe," Jake stated before blowing her a kiss and walking away. She stood up then and saved their tray back up front. She left right after he did and made her way to Luke's. She took her time walking there, trying to let the time pass so that she wouldn't have to wait long for Jake to change. She knocked softly on the door once she got there. Lucas opened the door minutes later with a slice of pizza in his hands.

"Hey, Hales," Lucas smiled. "Glad to see you feeling better."

"Thanks," Haley smiled as she followed him in.

"You miss me?" Lucas questioned as they made it into the living room. He was playing video games once again with Skillz.

"Always," Haley smiled looking around the living room for Nathan. She noticed that he wasn't there and his room door was closed. Lucas smirked at her.

"Just not enough," Lucas chuckled. "He's in his room."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Hey, Skillz."

"Hey, Baby James," Skillz mumbled keeping his attention fully on the game.

"Oh and Hales," Lucas stated with a huge smirk. "Sorry, I had to kick your boyfriend's ass last night but…"

"Get over yourself," Haley said sweetly as Skillz started laughing.

He laughed before shaking his head. "Some bestfriend you are."

"And yet you still love me," Haley smiled at him. He nodded his head before turning his attention back to the game. She watched for a few seconds before making her way towards Nathan's door. She didn't bother to knock as she walked right in. He was standing in his closet looking at his clothes. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she focused her eyes on his face.

"Hey."

He turned quickly at the sound of her voice. "This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say thank you again," Haley smiled softly as she took a seat on the edge of his bed. "You going somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah. The concert with Peyton," Nathan mumbled as he pulled two shirts out of his closet. "Can you help me pick one?"

"Of course," Haley smiled as she stood up. She walked over to him and took the time to look at both of the shirts. She pulled the black one out of his hands and handed it to him.

"You're a lifesaver," Nathan smiled as he tossed the other one aside. "I've been debating these two for the last thirty minutes."

"You really like her, huh?" Haley mumbled softly. She was still standing right in front of him as he took the shirt off of the hanger.

"Yeah, she's great," Nathan smiled.

"Is she seeing anyone?" Haley questioned. Ok, technically Jake had told her that she was but that didn't mean that Nathan knew. He put his shirt on before going to button it up.

"Yeah, she is but he lives far away," Nathan mumbled. He didn't know if Peyton wanted people knowing that she was dating Pete from Fall Out Boy so he wasn't about to say anything. He stood there frozen as he watched her reached towards him and start buttoning up his shirt for him. "W-we're just friends." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Like _we're_ friends?" Haley asked softly refusing to look up at him. Her eyes stayed glued to his shirt and that perfect chest of his as she continued buttoning up his shirt. He didn't answer right away and she waited to hear his voice. She didn't know where the hell that question came from but it was there. She didn't know why she asked him but she did and there was no taking it back now. It felt like forever before he finally answered.

He took a deep breath. "Definitely not."

AN: Please review. Next chapter is the Boy Toy Auction!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are amazing. I really hope you like this chapter. **

**Quote of the Day: **

**Morgan****: A relationship is built on trust, Chuck. Sex and trust. Am I right?  
****Chuck****: Yeah, yeah, two big prerequisites I guess.**

_Chapter Ten –What Could Have Been_

"_Nathan! You're going to be late!"_

_He laughed as he tossed his backpack over his shoulder as he made his way downstairs. The smell of breakfast hit him as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. Once inside he watched as his mother stood there with one hand on her hip and the other one holding out his plate. She had a huge smile on her face._

"_It's nice to see you up," Deb smiled as she handed his food over to him._

_He took a seat at the table. "I'm still tired from the game."_

"_I'll bet," Deb laughed. "You better eat that fast are you're going to be late for school."_

_He didn't bother answering as he quickly put as much food as he could in his mouth before washing it down with the glass of milk she fixed him. It wasn't long before he was standing up and walking towards the sink. He placed his glass and plate inside before turning his attention towards her._

"_Thanks that was great," Nathan stated before walking over and giving her a hug._

_She held him tight as she ran her hand up and down his back. "Anything for you, son. Now get going. I don't want you to be late to school yet again."_

"_Don't worry so much, mom," Nathan laughed before making his way out of the kitchen._

"_You're my son, I always worry," Deb pointed out._

"_I know," Nathan laughed. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too," Deb shouted. "Have a good day." It was seconds later when he walked out of his house. Just like every morning, Lucas was waiting for him in his car. He shook his head as he made it to the driveway and got into the passengers seat._

"_What the hell took so long?" Lucas mumbled as he put his car in reverse and took off out of the driveway._

_Nathan placed his seatbelt on. "My mom made breakfast. I couldn't just not eat, Luke. Jeeze relax, man." _

"_Whatever," Lucas mumbled. "You have one speed and that's slow."_

"_Grouch much?" Nathan stated as he glanced over at his cousin._

"_You know I'm not a morning person," Lucas pointed out as he kept his eyes on the road. It wasn't long before they pulled into Tree Hill High parking lot. Lucas parked his car right up front before they both got out and started walking. Just like every morning at school all eyes were on them, the two stars of the Tree Hill Ravens._

"_You think they would stop staring," Nathan mumbled as they walked._

_Lucas laughed. "What are you talking about? I love it! They can look all they want."_

"_Speak for yourself," Nathan said shaking his head._

"_You think after that amazing win last night we wouldn't have to come to school," Lucas said clearly aggravated. _

_It was Nathan's turn to laugh. "Yeah, they're going to cancel school just because we won some stupid game…keep dreaming."_

"_You're such a nerd," Lucas pointed out. "I'll see ya in class." With that Lucas walked away from him. Nathan continued walking until he made it inside of the school. The hallway was packed with people still looking at him as he passed by. He continued walking towards his locker before he felt someone yanking him in a classroom. He smiled instantly when he saw who it was._

"_Hales, what the hell?" Nathan questioned as she closed the door._

_She shrugged as she smiled up at him innocently. "Everybody was looking and I wanted you to myself." She took both his hands in hers._

"_And all of a sudden you're all big on no PDA?" Nathan smirked._

"_Ha-ha, very funny," Haley said sarcastically. _

"_You know I'm all about the funny, Hales," Nathan smirked._

"_Oh shut up and kiss me, boyfriend," Haley stated as she pressed her body against his. Without a second thought he pressed his lips to hers. He moved his hands to her waist and pushed her until she was pressed up against the wall. "Mhhh, I love you…"_

_Before he could respond the classroom door opened._

"_Well, well," Lindsey smiled as she watched them. They pulled away and turned to look at her._

"_We were just…" Nathan mumbled but Lindsey shook her head._

_She laughed loudly. "That's the third time this week. First the café, then the locker room, and now the classroom. I would tell you to get a room but…"_

"_Ok, we get it. Now, please leave! We were in the middle of something," Haley said with a sweet smile as Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. _

"_I figured," Lindsey smiled knowingly. "I just wanted to say that everyone noticed you two walking in here. That's all. Now, continue doing dirty things to my bestfriend." She smiled at Nathan before walking out of the classroom and closing the door behind her._

"_It's always her that walks in on us," Nathan mumbled as he look down at her._

"_Oh, she's our lookout," Haley smiled. "I don't want Principle Turner catching us again. I was more than mortified when he did last time. Do you remember the look on your mothers face?" _

_He laughed and she slapped him hard on the chest._

"_So not funny. I still feel weird around her," Haley stated as she glared at him._

_He softly squeezed her hands in his. "My mom loves you. You know that."_

"_I do," Haley smiled. "Now, kiss me. The bell will ring any minute now."_

_Again he didn't need to be told twice. He smiled as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands left his as they travel up his chest and pushed him until he hit the wall. He could only smirk against her lips as he continued to kiss her._

Beep Beep Beep

He opened his eyes and glared at his alarm clock before slamming his hand on it. It turned off right away and he closed his eyes willing that wonderful dream to play again in his head. It hadn't been the first time he had wondered what it would have been like if they had actually moved to Tree Hill like his mom had promised him. In all of his dreams his mom was alive, Lucas was his bestfriend, and Haley was his girlfriend. It was the perfect life, one that he had missed out on.

He was so sure that if they had moved to Tree Hill all those years ago then Haley would be his. He was sure of it. They would have grown up together. He would have known her before Jake. He would have been her first love. They would have been perfect. In another life that is.

He took a deep breath and turned to his side.

"Go back to sleep," Peyton mumbled from the spot next to him.

He quickly opened his eyes and noticed her smiling at him. Flashes of last night running in his head as he noticed her in his bed. They had been studying late. Lucas had been out with the guys so it was just the two of them. They ordered pizza and listened to music. All in all it was a great night. By the time their cram session was over it was too late for her to walk home.

"I can't," Nathan stated as his eyes fully opened. "What time did we go to bed?"

"Three, remember you wouldn't let me walk home and you were too tired to drive?" Peyton smiled sweetly at him. He laughed before closing his eyes once again. It was only seven in the morning.

"I remember," Nathan said tiredly as he yawned.

"You know, you talk in your sleep," Peyton said softly.

"I do?" Nathan asked surprised. It's not like he listened to himself when he was sleeping. She nodded her head and his faced drained of all color. The feeling of panic overwhelmed him as he wondered what he might have said. His heart was pounding as he tired to remain calm. "What-what did I say?"

She smiled softly at him. "Hales…you said that name a lot."

"Really?" Nathan mumbled.

"Yeah, really," Peyton smiled. "Old girlfriend?" She searched his face when he didn't answer right away.

He shook his head. "Just a friend. It's no big deal."

By the look on his face she knew he didn't want to talk about it and she wasn't going to make him.

"I don't want to go to class," Peyton whined as she turned to her side.

Nathan laughed softly. "That makes two of us. But the good news is that we don't have practice today." He was so happy about that.

"Ah, yes. The annual Duke Boy Toy Auction," Peyton smiled.

"Hopefully, no one will bid on me," Nathan prayed. He so didn't want to be bought off by some crazy girl. This night was going to suck, he knew it. The only plus side was that they didn't have practice. It was the only great thing about today.

Peyton laughed loudly. "You're kidding, right"

"No, I'm serious," Nathan said with a straight face. "I've got enough problems without having to worry about spending the night with some girl that bought me for my looks."

"You're gorgeous, you know that," Peyton laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"So I've been told," Nathan smiled. "Will you buy me?" He looked at her with a small pout as he tried to work his magic on her. But the only thing she was doing at the moment was laughing softly at him.

"What?" Peyton smiled.

He sent her a pleading look. "Please," Nathan whined. "It's better you then someone that I don't know or like for that matter. I'll be fun. Plus, you'll get to kiss me at the end of the night." He wiggled his eyebrows as she punched his arm.

"Or I could just kiss you right _now_," Peyton pointed out with a playful smile.

He pretended to think about it. "Yuck."

She laughed as he smiled at her. "Seriously, what do I get out of the deal?" Peyton questioned with a playful smile. "…since I'm going to be paying money for you and all. I mean I never bought an escort before."

"You can go on a date with Lucas," Nathan smirked. He watched as she rolled her eyes and her smile faded. He had asked her after the concert about what she thought of Lucas. She had filled him in on how he was cute but that she had a boyfriend. He tried yesterday also but the girl wouldn't dream of going on any dates.

"If I wanted that then I could just bid on him," Peyton pointed out before laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling.

"He's a great guy," Nathan said softly.

"I'm sure you're right," Peyton stated pulling the covers off of her body. "But I have a boyfriend, Nathan. I don't know how else to put it. I'm with Pete and I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know," Nathan smiled at her. "Will you bid on me anyway?"

His voice was hopeful and she couldn't help but cave. "Of course I will."

He took a deep breath. "God, thank you. Thank you _so_ much. This day isn't looking so bad after all."

"Don't you have class?" Peyton questioned as she looked over at the alarm clock. He sat up in bed quickly.

He shook his head as he got out of bed. "I can't be late."

"Relax," Peyton laughed as she snuggled into his pillows. "You know…breathe!"

He laughed sarcastically as he pulled up his jeans. "Very funny, Sawyer."

"Less talking more dressing," Peyton teased as she pointed to the alarm clock. She laughed as he rushed around his room putting on a shirt and his shoes. He disappeared into his bathroom before walking out and picking up his bag.

"So you'll be there tonight?" Nathan asked as he reached for his phone and his wallet.

She took the time to pretend she was thinking about it. "Scouts honor."

"You're a great friend," Nathan smiled as he started for his room door. "I'll see you in class and you better be there." He gave her a stern look as she started laughing.

"Yes, sir."

He smiled at her before he felt someone's hand on his back. He turned quickly and noticed Brooke smiling at him as she moved past him and stood next to him in his doorway. Lucas was nowhere in sight and Brooke had playful smile on her lips.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Brooke questioned with a smirk. She noticed Peyton in Nathan's bed.

"I'm going to class," Nathan stammered as she eyed him.

"Hey, Brooke," Peyton smiled.

"Peyton," Brooke smiled and nodded.

"I should really get going," Nathan mumbled pointing towards the way out of the house. This situation couldn't get more uncomfortable then it was at the moment. Brooke continued to smirk at him as he took a step out of the doorway.

"Thanks for the sex," Peyton joked.

His face drained of all color once again as Brooke's eyebrows raised. "She was just kidding."

"I like her," Brooke smiled with approval.

Peyton seemed pleased. "Why thank you."

"I should…"

"See ya later, Scott number two," Brooke smirked. He nodded his head before turning and walking out of his apartment as quick as he could. Brooke stood there smiling as Peyton continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry. He just makes it so easy," Peyton giggled.

Brooke finally started laughing. "Tell me about it."

"He's so sweet," Peyton smiled.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Brooke questioned.

* * *

Haley sat at her desk finishing the rest of the school work that she missed. It had been this way for the last two days and she was bored out of her mind. It was Friday and that was a plus. It always helped things that she had the weekend off. She couldn't wait to be finished with this last paper so she would be free all weekend. It was minutes later when she finished the last sentence. She read it over three times before saving it.

She turned towards her bed where Lindsey was currently sitting with a book in her hands and Mr. Waffles on her lap.

"Please come with me," Haley pleaded with her. She gave her a pout and moved her body over to the bed, placing herself right next to Lindsey. "It'll be fun."

"No way," Lindsey shook her head. "Last year I bid on Felix and look how that turned out. No way am I going to this stupid thing again. I'm sorry, Grover, but you're going to have to deal with Brooke and all those hot guys by yourself."

"But you _have_ to come!" Haley whined.

"No, no I don't," Lindsey answered.

"But why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"For the last time, it's going to be the same thing as every year. You're going to bid on Jake and then the two of you are going to leave and do god knows what while I'm stuck with that _idiot_…only this year I came to my senses and the only person that I'm ending the night with is myself."

"You can bid on another player…like Tim," Haley smiled. She watched as Lindsey's face dropped with repulsion and she laughed. "Kidding."

"Tim Smith is a man whore," Lindsey stated matter of factly.

Haley laughed. "What about Brian?"

"Too short."

"Or Josh?"

"Too tall."

"Or Charles?"

"Too much like the man whore formally know as my ex-boyfriend," Lindsey stated as she rolled her eyes. "Face it, Hales. I'm not going to this thing. I love you for caring about me but I promise you that the only thing I want to be doing tonight is finishing this book and then falling asleep alone. That's what I want, ok?"

"Fine," Haley mumbled. "But we are so doing something tomorrow night."

"Deal," Lindsey smiled. "So what do you have planned for the night?"

"A romantic dinner for two," Haley smiled. "And then maybe a little dancing and you know." She shrugged her shoulders with an innocent smile. "Jake will love it."

"I swear your life is a fairytale," Lindsey teased with a smile.

Haley rolled her eyes. Her life was so not perfect. "Is not."

"Is too."

"It _so_ isn't," Haley repeated.

"What are we? Five," Lindsey mumbled as they both started laughing.

Haley smiled over at her bestfriend. She had been so different since the whole Felix incident. But then again catching your boyfriend with someone else would probably change anyone. If it had been Jake she didn't know what she would have done or who she would be now. Lindsey was a different person these days.

Before she was always smiling and full of life. Now, she hated just about every guy that wasn't Lucas or Jake. Well, she liked Nathan too. But any other guy couldn't get within a few feet of her if she didn't have a drink in her hand. She was afraid, that much Haley was sure of. She had even told her so a few months after everything had gone down. She had this huge breakdown and they were held up in her room for three days. They just laid there holding each other. Haley didn't know what to say. Nothing like that had ever happened to her and it didn't help things that Lindsey thought she had a perfect life. If she only knew the truth now.

They still talked about everything. That was and would always be there between the two of them and that was comforting to know. But right now it seemed that Lindsey was still pissed at the world and that meant that she was still bitter. And it was obvious she wasn't letting any guy near her heart again. That part made Haley sad. It was so wonderful to be in love. How could Lindsey not want to feel that way? Maybe, one broken heart is one too many?

"I'm sure you guys will have fun like always," Lindsey smiled.

"Yeah," Haley smiled. "But it sucks that I have to pay for him. I mean, I get him for free all the time." She kept the smile on her face as Lindsey started laughing.

"So true," Lindsey giggled. "But it beats all those whores getting their hands on him though, huh?"

She had been so right about that. Freshman year had been so horrible. This stupid blond girl kept on trying to bid on him and she ended up paying two hundred and three dollars for her own boyfriend. She wasn't about to let her boyfriend end up with some stupid whore who just wanted to fuck him. No way was that ever happening. Jake was hers.

"Oh my god, Lost!" Lindsey squealed as she reached for the DVD cover on Haley's nightstand. "You finally came to your senses and started watching it!" She seemed so happy that it made Haley laugh.

"Actually, that's Nathan's. We stayed up watching it Tuesday night."

"You like it?" Lindsey questioned.

"Oh yeah," Haley smiled. "One question though, where the hell did Claire and Charlie go? That creepy guy that wasn't on the plane took them and I fell asleep before the next episode must have started."

"You'll just have to watch it," Lindsey mumbled shaking her head. "So, Nathan was here?"

Haley nodded before looking down. "Uh-huh."

"Is everything ok between the two of you now?" Lindsey questioned with concern. She didn't want Haley to feel guilty about being friends with Nathan or even liking him for that matter. But knowing Haley like she did she was sure that it was exactly how she still felt.

Haley smiled softly. "Great…we're friends. That's all." She didn't know why she felt the need to say the last part but she did. She just felt like it needed to be said out loud.

"Ok," Lindsey nodded.

"Yeah, everything is _perfect_," Haley mumbled.

"Glad to hear it," Lindsey said holding Mr. Waffles close. "He is so cute."

"I know," Haley smiled looking at him.

"Did Jake get him for you?" Lindsey smiled with a knowing look. Jake had always been the type of boyfriend to buy Haley all kind of cute little things like Mr. Waffles. He was the type of boyfriend that she used to wish Felix would be. That was before all of the cheating of course.

Haley shook her head. "Um…Nathan did."

"Oh," Lindsey looked surprised. "Well, that was nice of him."

"Yeah, yeah it was," Haley mumbled after a long pause.

"This is from when you were sick?"

"Uh-huh."

"He was worried about you," Lindsey smiled. "He kept looking over at us looking for you all Monday and Tuesday as well."

"Yeah, he's sweet like that," Haley smiled softly while resting her head back.

"You know, Hales," Lindsey mumbled. She didn't say anything right after as she thought about what she wanted to say exactly. Haley waited patiently as Lindsey seemed to zone out of it for a little bit. But it wasn't long before she was smiling again.

"What?"

"You can always talk to me about _anything_…no matter what it is," Lindsey smiled reassuringly. And she meant every word.

"Thanks," Haley smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I think it's about time I get ready to buy my boyfriend!" With that she jumped out of her bed and took off to her closet with a huge smile on her face. Tonight was going to be perfect.

* * *

"This is _so_ exciting!" Brooke squealed as they stood before the stage where the boys walked out on so that they could bid on them. Just about most of the team was gone and only a few guys were left.

"Relax," Haley laughed. "You do this every year and you always end up buying Vegas."

"Don't ruin this for me," Brooke pouted as Vegas' name was called out. The girls started cheering as he walked out on stage. Haley rolled her eyes as girls instantly started bidding on him. If they only knew what an ass he really was. She listened as Brooke started a bidding war with Nikki. It was five minutes later when Brooke yelled that she had three hundred dollars. Vegas was sold to her a second later and she had a huge smirk on her face.

"You act like you don't have him _every_ night," Haley mumbled.

Brooke shook her head. "Last night I _had_ Luke!"

"Oh, disgusting," Haley stated while closing her eyes.

"So _not_ every night," Brooke laughed. "Plus, Lucas got bought off by Tess. I don't know how you let that happen."

"I feel bad but Lindsey didn't want to drag her ass here," Haley shrugged. "What am I supposed to do?"

"At least feel sorry for the poor bastard," Brooke smiled sweetly.

"He'll get over it," Haley shrugged once again as Skillz walked on stage. Haley laughed as they watched Bevin hold up her money and smile at him. They were such a cute couple.

"Jake next?" Brooke questioned.

Haley opened up the book before nodding. "Yep."

"You ready to fight off these whores?" Brooke questioned.

"Of course," Haley laughed. Skillz was still on stage flexing his muscles as four different girls were bidding on him. She watched as Bevin seemed angry by the other three girls still trying to get him. It was seconds later when she felt a soft tap on her back.

"Um, Haley?"

"Yeah," Haley mumbled as she turned and came face to face with Peyton.

"I'm uh, Pey –"

"Peyton," Haley nodded letting her know that she knew her name. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, actually you can," Peyton smiled. "Jake and I have this really huge project due Monday in Microbiology and we keep having to put off doing it because of basketball. And I have to make an A on this assignment and he's like always busy with basketball or you and I was just wondering if…"

"You could bid on him?" Haley finished for her.

"Yeah," Peyton breathed. "And I'm terribly sorry but our professor told us that it's like worth half our grade and it's totally ok if you say no. I just really want to start it now so that we can finish it by Sunday. But I'll completely understand if you say no."

"Ok, I guess," Haley mumbled looking down. "It's for school, right."

"I promise that we'll be locked up in the library all night, no fun at all," Peyton stated with a small smile.

"Its fine," Haley nodded.

"I'm so sorry," Peyton said softly. "You probably hate me now, don't you?"

Haley smiled. "Of course I don't. I know what you mean about him putting off school stuff so this really doesn't surprise me. He always waits until the last minute. But I definitely don't hate you."

"Thank god," Peyton breathed a sigh of relief. "He talks about you all the time, you know."

"Who?"

"Jake," Peyton smiled. "In fact, you're pretty much all he talks about. It's actually really cute and I'm so sorry for ruining this night for you." Haley smiled as looked at the blond before her. Peyton really wasn't that bad. Well, besides the fact that she would be ending the night with her boyfriend.

"It's Jake's turn," Brooke stated slapping Haley's arm and forcing her around. Haley smiled instantly as she watched Jake walk on stage with no shirt on. All the girls started going crazy once again and Haley rolled her eyes. He was hers. Those stupid whores had to know that by now. Peyton glanced at her once the bidding started.

"Go ahead," Haley mumbled before turning her attention back to Jake. With that she watched as the girl beside her started bidding for her boyfriend. The whole night was ruined and she would now go straight home and hang out with Lindsey. Jake took his time to wink at her and she laughed. It wasn't long before Peyton bought Jake for ninety seven dollars.

"Thank you so much," Peyton smiled.

"Enjoy," Haley said with a soft smile. It's not like they were going out and having fun anyway. They were going to be doing homework. Something that Jake hated. She couldn't be upset about that. But she was. Peyton walked away with that. Haley was sure that she was going pay for Jake at that very moment.

"What was that about?" Brooke questioned.

"Oh, you know. She just ruined the perfect night I had planned," Haley mumbled softly.

Brooke looked Haley over and she seemed genuinely upset. But the announcer quickly pulled Brooke's attention back to the stage as Nathan's name was called. She vaguely remembered them saying that he was the new star player as he walked out on stage in his uniform. The girls went crazier for him than they did for any of the other guys. Brooke took a glance at Haley who was currently dazed out on him as he walked forward on stage.

Brooke smiled instantly. "This should be interesting."

The bid started at twenty dollars and there were offers being yelled every which way.

Brooke laughed. "It smells like sex in here."

That broke Haley out of her trance as she quickly turned to look at Brooke. Her bubbly friend had a huge smile on her face as she stared at Nathan. Haley took a deep breath as she continued to listen to these whores bidding for him. Brooke pushed her arm and she glanced up at the stage and noticed Nathan slowly unbuttoning his shirt as the rest of the girls screamed loudly, clearly pleased. The bidding got higher by the second as he ripped off his shirt.

Then he was in nothing but shorts with the words boy toy written across his chest. She couldn't help but look and gulp.

"That bitch!" Brooke snapped as she glanced across the stage and noticed that Rachel was bidding on him. Haley looked also and her face dropped once she saw a smirking Rachel. "I guess Rachel's going to get him."

"105"

"110"

"115"

Brooke looked on in amazement as she watched Rachel and Haley yell out numbers for him. Not that she was surprised. Haley looked like she was about to pass out the second Nathan walked on stage.

"Damn, I don't have anymore money," Haley mumbled to Brooke.

"I have eighty dollars in cash," Brooke quickly told her. With that she smiled as Haley nodded.

"200"

Rachel glared at her as she smiled brightly before laughing.

"Ha..."

"Sold for 200," the announcer yelled.

"What the hell just happened?" Brooke smirked.

It was then that Haley turned to her with a straight face. "I don't know." And she really didn't. But one thing was for sure. She didn't want Nathan ending the night with Rachel. That thought made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want to think about that at all.

"Let's go buy our boys," Brooke clapped happily. Haley followed her still trying to figure out what the hell just happened. One minute she was totally fine with calling it a night and then the next she was thinking about Nathan sleeping with Rachel. They walked quickly and Brooke paid for Vegas before handing her the money she promised. She then paid for Nathan and smiled when she saw Jake standing next to Peyton looking for her.

"You don't love me any more?" Jake questioned with an amused smile.

"You got me," Haley laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm really sorry guys," Peyton stated a few feet away from them.

"Peyton filled me in, babe." Jake shook his head. "It's Professor Reilly's fault that old bat."

"Be nice," Haley smiled before reaching up and kissing him.

"I guess we should get going," Jake mumbled as they broke away seconds later. "I love you."

"Don't have any fun," Haley pouted as they started walking.

Peyton laughed as Jake nodded his head. "Believe me, I won't."

Haley watched Peyton punched his arm before she pulled her bag and placed it on her shoulder.

"Hey, Scott, take care of my girl," Jake called out towards them before they walked out of the building. Haley stood there for a few seconds watching them go. This is not how tonight was supposed to turn out. She was supposed to spend one of the most romantic evenings with her loving boyfriend. She felt Nathan's presence behind her and it took her longer to turn around. She held the card with his name on it tight in her hands willing them to stop shaking.

"I knew you wanted me but two hundred bucks?"

Her face dropped as she noticed him smirking. "W-what?" She could feel all of the color leave her face at his statement. And all she could do was stand there and gawk like an idiot because her words weren't coming out properly and she wasn't sure if she would find her voice anytime soon.

"I was kidding," Nathan stated after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Right," Haley finally smiled as she took a deep breath. She prayed her heart would stop pounding but with his intense stare she wasn't sure if it would. Finally, his smile brightened as he took a few steps closer to her. It only made her heart pound more as he got closer. Her hands were still shaking and she held the card tighter. This was so not how tonight was supposed to end and it frightened her to no end. She felt herself slipping away as he got closer and once he was right in front of her she was gone. And then just like always when he was this close, the Haley James that she had been her whole life was gone. She was someone else and the only thing she could see was him.

"I'm all yours."

AN: Please, review! There you have it. I'm sorry but she just had to buy him. I mean what would be the point of writing it if Jake got her at the end of the night. I mean he gets her just about every other night of the week.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: O-M-G! Sorry, but I was sick. My two year old godchild gave me whatever it was that she had. But I just couldn't be mad at her because before she kissed me she said "I love you, Nanny!" Ok, so I came out more like, "I ove you, Nanny!" But it was still the cutest thing ever. She's so adorable. I've been watching Smallville as you'll see at the end of this chapter. **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Jamie****: Sorry Owen, but I'm on Team Brooke.**

_Chapter Eleven –Just Watch the World Stop_

Silence. It had been this way since they left the auction together. His eyes stayed glued to the road as he drove to Tree Hill. It was where she said she wanted to go. In fact, that had pretty much been the only words that she had said to him since she paid for him. He didn't know what was wrong. If it wasn't obvious enough she wanted Jake and was just stuck with him. That hurt like hell. Now, she was ignoring him.

An hour before the auction had started Peyton had called telling him that she was sorry but this huge assignment was due Monday and she couldn't go out tonight. So that had sucked knowing that he would have to spend the whole night with someone he didn't really know or like. But when Haley started bidding on him, he was even more shocked. He wasn't about to complain though. This is how he wanted tonight to go. But she didn't.

He glanced to the side and noticed her tense figure. She was sitting in the passenger's seat with her head resting back as she looked out the window. In fact, she hadn't really moved since they left the parking lot. She held her hands together on her lap. It took the time to admire how perfect she looked, besides the part where she was ignoring him.

When he had walked out on stage earlier, he had made sure to look for her. It wasn't hard to find her in the front of all the other girls. Call him crazy but it looked like she was checking him out and it only made him more confident. But even as he stood on that stage waiting to be auctioned off, he took in the sight of her. She was in a short simple white summer dress with a little yellow in it. Her hair was flowing down once again. Her makeup was light and he wondered if she knew how breathtaking she was.

The thought that she didn't even want to hang out with him had his chest hurting. The silence was killing him and he really couldn't take it anymore. He kept his eyes on the highway as his hands gripped the steering wheel hard. His knuckles started to turn white and he quickly loosened his grip before taking a deep breath.

"Hales," his voice came out soft and weak. He hated himself for it. "I can just take you back to your dorm room. You don't have to do this. Really, it's not even a big deal. I can just take you home."

"Why?"

She turned then and looked intently at him. He relaxed himself as his eyes moved from the road to hers. She was looking at him confused.

"It's just…you don't seem," Nathan mumbled before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I know that you would rather be off with your boyfriend then hanging out with me and that's fine…whatever. I know that this is not how tonight was supposed to go. I mean I was supposed to end up with Peyton and I'm sure you and Jake had something planned…" His words stopped there and his eyes stayed glued to the road. It was seconds later when he glanced over and noticed her smiling.

"You done?" Haley asked amused.

He nodded his head. "Sorry."

She laughed softly before resting her head back once again. But this time she was facing him. Her eyes were sparkling and he resisted the urge to pull the car over right then and there.

"I was thinking two things," Haley stated as she held up two fingers for him to see.

"What things?" Nathan asked softly.

"First, I was thinking of what things we could do tonight," Haley smiled. "I think I have some pretty good ideas by the way. And second, I was thinking about the day that we all first met Peyton. I didn't catch it then but…but when you introduced us you said that we were Luke's friends…not yours but Luke's."

"I did?" Nathan asked puzzled. He really didn't remember.

"You did," Haley nodded her head. "We're friends, right?"

He looked at her then as their eyes locked. "You know we are." And they were.

"Good," Haley smiled brightly at him before shifting in her seat so that she was facing straight. "And for the record I'm happy that I bought _you_."

He smiled as his eyes stayed glued to the road. That line was totally worth all the silence from earlier. Tonight was going to be great, he was sure of it. He couldn't stop smiling as he thought about their conversation.

"So why did you buy me?" Nathan questioned nervously. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to know. He was pretty sure that it was only because Jake had to work on his project with Peyton. But even then he needed to hear her say it before it felt real.

The words left her mouth before she could even think. "Because I didn't want Rachel to have you."

Her hand flew over her mouth just as soon as the last word left her mouth and she glanced over at him. Her cheeks were flaming red and she could feel the heat coming off of them. It didn't help matters that he was smiling.

She slowly removed her hand. "That…came out wrong."

He chuckled. "I'm sure it did."

"No, really it did," Haley protested. "You don't know Rachel. You don't know what she's like. She's horrible. And she has slept with just about every single guy that's she's ever met. She's just all wrong for you, Nathan. Trust me." She kept her eyes looking out of the window.

"I believe you," Nathan laughed softly. "But I could of saved from all this trouble…I'm not into redheads. I promise you've got nothing to worry about." He smiled at her before turning his attention back to the road. She was worried about him. Granted apart of him wished that she was jealous. But even then he knew that wasn't the case. Lucas had filled him in on Rachel. She really wasn't his type.

She smiled as well. "Good, because she's bad news."

"Still," Nathan shrugged. "I'm sorry I ruined your night." He knew it was his way of letting her know that he knew he was second best but he didn't care. It was how he felt.

But coming in second to stupid Jake sucked. It sucked big time. The guy didn't even deserve her.

"Nathan," Haley mumbled softly as she smiled at him.

"Yeah?"

"You could never ruin my night or day for that matter," Haley smiled. It was seconds later when she turned and started looking out of the window once again. She felt horrible about this whole situation. But Nathan had really got it all wrong. She really did want to spend time with him. That's the whole reason why this night was so terrifying.

* * *

"I'm _not _letting you win, Dimples!"

"I got two strikes," Brooke smirked as she held her bowling ball. She glanced over her shoulder and blew him a kiss before making her way to the front of the lane. Holding the ball firmly in her hands she lined herself up before throwing it. She watched as the ball rolled all the way down the lane before crashing into the pins sending them flying down.

She jumped up as the last pin fell to the ground. "That's three!"

Vegas shook his head. "How did this happen?"

"You've taught me well," Brooke smirked as walked towards him.

He smiled as he held out his hands. "Well, if I'm going to lose to a girl then I guess I would want to lose to _you_."

She moved into his embrace. Her eyes closed and her smile didn't go away. "I love it when you're sweet."

"I know," he laughed. "Now, it's my turn. I still have a shot at winning this game." He moved his head slightly and kissed her softly on the forehead before letting her go completely.

"Well, duh. We just started and we have like five frames left," Brooke pointed out as she glanced up at the screen.

"I knew I should have never made you start playing," Vegas shook his head as he reached for his bowling ball.

Brooke took a seat smiling. Why couldn't the girls he see him this way? They only got to see him when he was around all the guys. They didn't get to see this softer side of him. No, she was the only one that got to see this side of him. Part of her loved that fact. It meant that she was sort of special to him. But still there was that part that wanted her friends to understand why she was in love with him. There was just no other way of putting it. She had loved him since they were kids. It just wouldn't go away. She was sure it never would, even if nothing ever came of them. She would love him forever.

He turned back towards her smiling as he held his ball up. "You're my good luck charm."

She laughed softly as she watched him turn and start walking towards the lane. It was years ago that he had first told her that. They were thirteen at the time. Both of their families had gone up to Catalina for a few weeks. As always they were goofing around in the pool. His older brother Josh had made him play some stupid basketball game in the pool. With the two of them it was always about winning. When it was time for the game winning shot he swam by her before shooting. It went straight in and he just smiled at her before telling her that she was his good luck charm. Of course, Josh had been so mad that he lost that they starting fighting. It was just another weekend with the boys.

She heard the sound of Vegas cheering and her memory faded away as she stood up. Glancing up at the screen she noticed that he had made a strike. She felt his hands on her waist as he lifted her up and twirled her around.

"I told you," he smirked as he placed her on the ground. He pointed at her, "Good luck charm."

"You're still not winning," Brooke pointed out as she moved past him.

He laughed loudly and the family next to them started staring. "We'll see, Dimples."

She shook her head softly as she turned her attention back to the game. She really was trying here but he was just too damn good. He had been the one to teach her when they were fifteen. He loved playing and insisted that his bestfriend learn how to play. Naturally she protested and said that it was stupid. She was Brooke Davis and playing some stupid sport just didn't fit with her. But he loved it and she loved him. Back then she would have done anything that he asked. Hell, she still would.

This time she only hit nine pins but she did get the spare. Turning around she noticed Vegas walking up with drinks and snacks. She bounced towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"Whatcha got me?"

"Your favorite," Vegas smirked.

"Nachos with extra cheese and peppers?" Brooke questioned hopefully.

He held the tray out to her. "With a diet coke and a pack of Skittles."

"My…"

"Favorite," he finished for her. He placed the drinks down as they both took a seat.

"What did you get?" Brooke asked before placing her straw in her drink.

"I figured we could share," Vegas stated before reaching over and grabbing a chip and dunking it with cheese. He smiled at her before shoving it in his mouth.

"I hate sharing," Brooke mumbled with a pout.

"I know," he laughed. "But look at it this way. The faster we eat the faster you get to kick my ass at a game that _I _taught you."

She pushed the food to the center of the small table. "Well, when you put it that way."

They started eating again and she took her time. It was nice when they got to spend alone time together. She loved it when it was just the two of them. It wasn't long before they were both finished and she sat there for seconds drinking the rest of her diet coke as she sat back. The music wasn't too loud but they kept on playing the same songs. It wasn't too late so it wasn't that busy but it was getting that way. Most of the lights were out except for the glow from the lanes. She didn't waste anytime opening her bag of Skittles.

"I forgot to ask but what's the deal with Jake and Haley?" Vegas questioned as he placed his cell phone down.

Brooke lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What I meant was why didn't she buy him? He was pretty pissed until that Peyton girl came explain it in the back," Vegas admitted. He relaxed himself in the chair as much as he could before placing both of his hands behind his head.

Brooke shrugged. "That 'Peyton girl'…" she laughed, "and Jake are lab partners for some class and they had a project that the ass kept putting off. It was lucky of her to finally get him to finish it, huh?" She had a huge smirk on her face.

"Still doesn't explain why Haley bought that _loser_," Vegas sneered.

"Nathan is _not_ a loser," Brooke scolded him. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I guess until he stops touching you," Vegas gritted out before standing up and storming towards the lane. He lifted his bowling ball before making his way in front of the lane. It was seconds later when he threw it as forcefully as he could. He stood there for about a minute watching as all the pins fell down. He even stayed until the next pins were set up.

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest as she stayed seated at the table. She didn't hide the scowl on her face.

"Look I'm sorry…" Vegas started as he approached her. "I just hate that guy, ok. I'm sorry about that too but he comes here and he just starts taking everything that's mine…my friends, basketball, and y…you." He stammered out the last part.

She looked up then and their eyes locked. Her eyes were looking into his intently. It was the first time he ever claimed her as his right in front of her. She hated to admit that she kind of liked it. She felt herself relax as he smiled softly at her.

He shrugged nervously. "You're _my_ bestfriend…this guy won't always be here but I will…you and me, Dimples…we're for _life_…and I don't want you to ever forget that."

_Now why couldn't the girls be here to hear that_, she thought with a smile.

* * *

"Take a right here," Haley pointed. Nathan did as he was told and pulled onto the road. He drove for a few seconds before he noticed his Aunt Karen's Café sign. He parked the car right in front before he undid his seatbelt. After he was done he glanced over and noticed that Haley had already climbed out of the Denali that he had bought. He did the same. He stood next to his car for a few seconds before making it to the front of it where she stood.

He took in the sight of the café. It had been so long since he had been here –years in fact. It was the last time they had been in Tree Hill that he had seen the place. Lucas had wanted them to stop by when they came the first weekend of school but they had been busy playing ball and before they knew it, it had gotten late. The place had looked just the same and from outside on the sidewalk he noticed his Aunt Karen serving an old man a cup of coffee. As always she looked beautiful. He didn't blame his Uncle Keith for giving up everything for her.

"Let's go in," Haley said smiling as she took a few steps.

He quickly reached out and took her hand in his holding her in place. He ignored the spark that past between them. She glanced over her shoulder at him. He seemed nervous and lost in his thoughts. His breathing was slow.

"Just give me a second," Nathan muttered mostly to himself. One of his last memories of his mother had been in this place so going inside was going to be harder than it looked. She loved the café. She loved Tree Hill so being here was a lot to take in. His heart was hammering and he realized that he was still holding Haley's hand in his. But for the life of him he couldn't let it go. He needed her. He needed her strength. The only thing he would do if she let go was run. He would jump in his Denali and drive back to Durham.

"We don't have to eat here, Nathan. I just thought…" She couldn't help but notice that he looked so uncomfortable.

"No, I do," Nathan mumbled as his eyes met hers. "It's just been so long."

"I'm here with you," Haley stated as she gave him a reassuring smile. She squeezed his hand softly with hers as they started walking slowly. Once she reached for the door she dropped his hand completely. She walked right in and he noticed his Aunt Karen smiling as she noticed Haley. The two ladies hugged affectionately and he smiled at the sight.

"Nathan," Karen called out when she noticed him. "What a nice surprise. What are you two doing here? It's so good to see both of you. I wish I knew you were both coming I would have told your Uncle Keith. It's so good to see you." Before he knew it she wrapped her arms around him.

He chuckled softly at her rambling. She sounded just like Haley did when she was nervous. He closed his eyes as he held her tight. Just for a second it felt like he was holding his mother once again. But just like that she pulled out of their embrace. She smiled brightly at him before reaching up and pinching his cheek. He made a face and glanced over at a laughing Haley. The sight of him getting his cheek pinched must have been the funniest thing she had ever seen because she was bending down holding her sides laughing.

"Table for two," Haley laughed out as she stood up straight. She smiled at him as Karen took his hand and pulled him along to a booth in the back. He quickly took a seat and watched as Haley did the same.

"So what are you two doing here?" Karen smiled brightly as she looked between the two. He caught the look that she was giving both of them and it was obvious that she thought that they were on like a date or something.

Haley must have noticed it too because her face dropped. "Oh, um…Jake had this homework project thing to do and so I bought Nathan at the Auction…I don't know if Luke told you but we're friends…Nathan and I…" Haley answered rather quickly.

"So to sum it up," Nathan mumbled dryly. "Jake is doing homework so Haley decided to buy me instead." There was that second best thing again. He hated it. The constant reminder that she wasn't his hurt like a bitch.

"Well, that was nice of her," Karen smiled softly. "I'm glad you came. What can I get you to drink?" Her eyes were on Nathan.

"Um, ice tea," Nathan mumbled.

"I'll have the same," Haley smiled nervously.

Karen smiled before nodding her head and walking away. Haley glanced over at Nathan who was looking back at her.

"I didn't um…I didn't mean to…"

"I get it," Nathan mumbled and nodded his head softly. "It's obvious that my Aunt Karen likes you a lot and I know you don't want her to think you're cheating on your boyfriend." His said the last word with distaste in his mouth.

"Exactly," Haley mumbled softly. "I just didn't want her to get the wrong idea about us."

He shook his head. "We wouldn't want that." His voice was thick and hoarse. His head was down looking at his lap. He refused to look at her as he let her words wash over him. He didn't want her to see how hurtful her words actually were. He knew they weren't together that had hurt enough but to actually hear her point it out was another thing.

The tension was thick as could be and it made her completely uncomfortable.

Soon enough Karen returned with their drinks and placed them on the table. "So what can I get you to eat? Nathan I put in an order for your favorite bacon cheeseburger. So Haley what will it be?"

"Thanks, Aunt Karen," Nathan smiled.

"I'll have the same," Haley smiled softly up at her. They quickly handed over their menus and Karen once again walked away.

He was mad and he knew she could tell. He couldn't help it though. This friend's thing was harder than it looked, especially if you had feelings for the other person. It was like hiding a part of himself from her. He hated that. He didn't want to be angry. He didn't want any of these feelings. He was about to say something when she started talking.

"So tell me about your childhood," Haley said looking intently at him.

His eyes darkened instantly. This was a touchy subject that he didn't want to have here of all places. She looked frightened for a second. "Tell me about yours."

"Ok. You pretty much know the story. My parents are from here and hopefully you won't ever have to endure meeting them because they are a trip…I'm being totally serious. My mom like told me about birth control when I was seven," she laughed softly at the memory.

"That early, huh?"

"They were just being cautious. My older sister Taylor is sort of wild so they didn't want me to be anything like her. I'm totally not so I guess they did ok with that. We're total opposites. She's night I'm day sort of thing."

"She's your only sibling?" Nathan asked amused.

"No," Haley smiled brightly. "About six years ago my parents wanted another baby so nine months later Lily was born. She's absolutely perfect and I hate not being home with her. She's the cutest little girl ever and I love her so much. You have to meet her…you'll love her. She's so funny."

"You two close?" Nathan asked. She looked so happy talking about her little sister he didn't want her to stop. She was being completely sincere, he could tell.

"Very much…it's why I hate being away from home," Haley said with a frown. "She's so little and cute. I love spending time with her. You really have to meet her, Nathan."

"She sounds great," Nathan smiled softly.

"And she's _so_ smart," Haley said proudly.

"She takes after you then," Nathan smirked at her.

She nodded her head. "She does."

"Order up," Karen stated as she placed their plates in front of them. "Just let me know if you need anything else otherwise it's on the house and Nathan make sure you say bye before you two take off."

"Yes, ma'am," Nathan smiled.

"This looks so good," Haley pointed out as she took in the sight of her food.

Nathan chuckled. "So where we going next?"

"Eat up and then I'll tell you," Haley smiled innocently before she started eating her food. She watched as he did the same. She wanted her heart to stop beating like a drum but it hadn't all night. She wasn't sure what would make it stop.

* * *

"This is it," Haley said twirling around barefoot in the sand. They had finished eating about an hour ago and stayed talking at the café with Karen. It had been nice to see how much Karen loved Nathan. Haley had known Lucas's family her whole life but she didn't know a thing about Nathan. They never mentioned him up until he had arrived at Duke. It was obvious that Karen adored Nathan very much and that said a lot about him.

Now they stood on the beach in front of her parent's beach house. She just had to show him this place –her spot, her peaceful spot. This was her place. It was special to her. She wanted to share it with him.

She glanced around and not a person was out tonight. It was late. People in this small town just didn't stay out this late. The beach was huge but this was the private side. She loved it here. She smiled softly as she buried her feet under the sand. They were standing side by side as they glanced out at the ocean. The endless amount of water just feet away from them was breathtaking. The sight of it was amazing. The sky was a dark blue and the shimmering stars were everywhere tonight.

"Isn't it just so beautiful?" Haley mumbled softly.

"It is," Nathan agreed never letting his eyes leave the water. It was a little windy and the waves were crashing softly on the shore before the water would roll right back into the ocean.

"Back at the café…you were mad at me," Haley stated softly.

"No, not mad," Nathan shook his head softly. "I just…I want you to be yourself around me. You shouldn't care what other people think. We're friends, we know that. That's all that matters. So what if someone thinks otherwise. It's none of their business."

"You're right," Haley smiled. She glanced over at him and continued to smile.

He took a deep breath. "I want to know you."

"You do," Haley giggled softly.

"No, Hales," Nathan shook his head softly. "The real you. I want to know the real you."

His voice was thick and hoarse once again. It took everything that she had to stand still and look at him. Her legs felt like jelly and his words were making the rest of her want to melt. The intense look he was sending her wasn't helping things either. He was looking at her, like really looking deep down into her soul. She could feel it. In his eyes she noticed nothing but desire. His eyes were dark again –dark with desire. It was making her hot. The heat from her cheeks alone was embarrassing. She wanted to look away but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

It always got this way with Nathan.

"Turn around," Haley whispered softly. She didn't think that he had heard her but once he made a move to turn she knew he did. He turned facing her beach house and she stayed still watching his back.

He stood nervously looking at her huge beach house. Her father must have had a real good job for them to afford something like this. He tried to calm himself down but he couldn't. His heart didn't want to stop beating a mile a minute. His hands hadn't stopped shaking all night. His stomach was in knots once again. All these things were so new to him. He didn't know how to deal with them. They were just there.

"No peeking."

He took a deep breath at those words. He didn't know what she was doing but the playfulness in her voice had him smiling. Something was different now he could feel it. It was minutes later when he heard a big splash. He wanted nothing more to look but she did say no peeking. So he stood there waiting.

"Ok."

He heard her say loudly. He turned then but she wasn't where he had last seen her. Nope, glancing to the ground all he saw were her clothes. That's right all of her close. His breathing slowed as he noticed her bra at the top of the pile of clothes. Without a second thought he looked out into the water when he heard her giggling. He could barely see her head from the distance of where she was.

"I won't peek…promise," Haley smiled before turning her body in the water.

Nathan stood there for seconds. Just knowing that she was that close naked had his whole body on fire. He wasn't going to think about this at all. He quickly pulled off his shirt tossing it to the ground before moving his hands to his jeans. He undressed himself quickly and then ran towards the water. Once he jumped in and his head surfaced to the water he took a deep breath. The water was freezing. He took off swimming towards her.

"Cold isn't it," Haley stated before splashing water in his face.

"It's pretty much freezing," Nathan stated as he moved his hand over his face wiping the water from it. He then pushed his hair back as best as he could. "I take it this is very un-Haley like."

"I always wanted to do this," Haley admitted sheepishly.

"You've never done this before?" Nathan questioned.

"No," Haley shook her head. "You?"

"Very first time," Nathan smiled.

"I never had the courage," Haley admitted. This was more like Brooke's thing. It's why she envied Brooke so much. Brooke would have had no problem taking off her clothes and running into the ocean no matter who was there. But not her. She would have never thought in a million years that she had the guts to do this. And still here she was skinny dipping with Nathan. It felt exhilarating.

"And now somehow you do," Nathan smiled. He tried so hard to focus on how cold the water was but really his body was on fire this close to hers. Just knowing that she was naked and just inches away had him hard. He made sure that their bodies didn't get that close.

She wanted to tell him how being around him somehow made her brave but instead she just smiled. She really had always wanted to go skinny dipping. Now that she was in the water, she was happy that she did it. It really felt great.

"What's your greatest fear?" Haley asked suddenly.

He was startled for a second before he responded. "That I'll always be alone."

And that was the truth. Ever since his mother had left him all those years ago it really just had been him. That was the day he grew up. Once she was gone it was just him and he had to deal with that. He didn't have anyone worrying about him. He didn't have anyone who cared. It was just him. He wondered if it would always be this way –if he was destined to be alone. It sure felt that way.

She swam a little closer to him then. They were right in front of each other now and she slowly moved her hand over his shoulder. Her touch sending one of the warmest feelings he ever had flowing through his body.

"Nathan, you're not alone," Haley smiled softly.

"Not anymore," Nathan smiled at her. They stayed like that for seconds before she moved a little way from him. He was thankful for the space. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. The want he felt for her was only growing.

"My greatest fear is that I'll always be so worried about pleasing people that I'll miss out on some really great things. I don't want to look back on my life and wonder what if, you know," Haley mumbled.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded.

"Jake would kill me if he knew I was doing this," Haley laughed nervously.

Nathan smirked. "Don't worry. This will be our little secret."

"Thank you," Haley laughed nervously once again. "I don't know what came over me."

"Whatever it is, I like it," Nathan smirked.

"Me too," Haley admitted.

It was his turn to ask her something. "Tell me a secret. Tell me something that nobody else knows."

She pretended to think about it for a second. "You're the sexiest thing I've ever bought!"

They both started laughing and he couldn't help the blushing on his cheeks. He prayed that she couldn't see it but with the moonlight hitting the water and them he was sure that she could.

"I mean something real. Something that nobody else knows," Nathan said.

"I really like…I really like being friends with you," Haley answered before dunking her head under the water. He watched her as she started swimming back towards the shore. He was about to start following her when she turned towards him.

"No peeking," Haley said again with a playful smile.

He nodded his head before turning and facing the other way even though he didn't want to. He waited for minutes in the freezing cold water for her to tell him it was ok to swim back. It felt like forever that he stayed there alone waiting for her. He heard her yelling for him to go and he quickly turned and started swimming. He was thankful that she was turned in the opposite direction walking towards her beach house. Her dress was back on but it was very much wet. He certainly liked the view.

She was in the beach house as he made it to the shore. He took his time changing before he started following her footprints in the sand. Once he was inside he waited in the only room that had a light on, the kitchen. It was ten minutes later when she returned in a fresh pair of clothes and she held out a towel to him. He dried himself off before handing it back to her.

"It's late," Nathan mumbled as he glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was only eleven thirty but still it was late. He wondered what Lucas was doing on his date. On second thought he didn't want to know. Knowing Luke as well as he did he was positive they were having sex right about now.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Haley questioned as she placed two coffee mugs on the counter in front of her. She then fixed them both a cup of hot chocolate. She handed his over before taking a sip of hers. It was hot and delicious.

"The skinny dipping was definitely a highlight," Nathan smirked as her cheeks instantly turned dark red. Plus, now he could be mark it off the list of the fantasies that he had of her. "And of course, it'll say between us, Hales. You have my word."

"Nathan, I honestly don't know what came over me," Haley mumbled embarrassed.

"Well, then you should know that it was very…_very _sexy," Nathan smirked.

"Nathan, stop you're embarrassing me," Haley mumbled as she turned to the side so that he couldn't see how red her face was. He laughed softly before finishing the rest of his hot chocolate.

"This place is really nice," Nathan commented as he took a look around the kitchen. He knew it was better to change the subject. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I love it here," Haley repeated. He took in the sight of her. She was in a pair of jeans now with a small Tree Hill Ravens blue t-shirt. She had brushed her hair when she went upstairs. She still looked great.

"I know I didn't tell you earlier but you looked beautiful tonight," Nathan smiled dreamily. He was picturing her in that sexy dress she was wearing earlier.

She looked down nervously. "Thanks."

"I guess we should get going," Nathan stated as he stood up. "I don't want Jacob to worry about you." He placed his mug in the sink before washing it out and drying it off. He put it back in the cabinet that he saw her pull it out from before walking out of the kitchen and then the backdoor. He stood on the porch overlooking the ocean. He felt the cool air hitting him and he smiled. As he waited for her he shoved his hands in his pockets.

The drive back to campus was just as quiet as the one to Tree Hill. He thought about all the things that had happen earlier that night. It had been great talking to her during dinner. They had talked about stupid stuff like music and sports, which she hated. He found that funny since she was dating one of the biggest jocks he had ever met. Not that he was one to talk.

Before he knew it he was pulling up in front of her dorm room building. His hair was finally dry but he knew hers would take longer. About halfway here she had put it up. He placed the car in park as they sat there in silence.

"I had a really good time tonight," Haley said softly turning to look at him.

He nodded his head. "I did, too, Hales."

"Oh, technically you owe me a goodnight kiss," Haley smiled nervously. This is what she had been thinking about most of the night –this moment right here. They had been alone the whole night and her mind kept wondering what it would be like when he finally kissed her. The anticipation of it was killing her. She hated herself for it but it was there. Plus, it was part of the rules. He owed her a kiss. And she wanted it.

Her breathing slowed down as he nodded his head before they both started leaning in. She could feel the world stop around them. Every single thing faded away and it was only them. As he got closer her heart started hammering in her chest. His lips touched hers so soft at first. She could barely feel his lips but she really felt him all at the same time. She didn't know. It felt great. He kissed her slowly before his warm tongue pushed inside her mouth and met hers. Her hands ran up his chest before gripping his shoulders and pulling him more into her. This kiss was definitely worth the two hundred bucks.

"Hales?"

Nathan's voice broke her out of her fantasy. She quickly turned to face him. She smiled softly from her seat as he watched the amused look on his face.

"You were out of it for a few minutes there," Nathan chuckled. "What were you thinking about?"

_You. _"Nothing important," Haley lied.

"I was saying that I had a really great time tonight also," Nathan said once again.

She nodded her head and smiled at him. "It was great."

"I guess I owe you a goodnight kiss," Nathan smiled nervously.

"Those were the rules," Haley nodded her head. She couldn't help it. She really wanted to feel his lips on hers. If it was anything like she imagined it would be then it would be perfect. They sat there in silence for seconds just looking at each other. She would give anything to know what he was thinking. She hated not being able to read him.

"Close your eyes," Nathan said huskily.

Her eyes instantly snapped shut at his command. The anticipation of what was about to happen had her whole body yearning. Her breathing seriously slowed down as she felt his rough hand move softly over her cheek. His thumb moved slightly from side to side and she couldn't help but lean into him. Her hand covered his holding her face as she held him to her. She felt like she would die if he didn't kiss her soon. Then just like that she felt those soft perfect lips on her other cheek. They stayed there for seconds lingering on her skin before he pulled away. "Goodnight, Hales."

His hand left her cheek and her eyes opened. "Yeah, goodnight." She turned then and opened the door to the car. She jumped out grabbing her purse before closing the door.

He watched her every move as she walked quickly back to her building. He finally released the breath that he had been holding in. It took every single ounce of his being not to kiss her. He wanted to more than anything. But more than that, he wanted her to want it. He didn't want to kiss her because of some stupid rule. She meant more than that. As much as it killed him he could wait for her. He gripped the steering wheel tight once again as he watched her walk inside of her building. He wished more than anything that she knew how he felt. He couldn't help but whisper softly to himself wishing that she was still there to hear him.

"Don't you want to know my secret…it's about you!"

AN: Please review. Sorry about the kiss guys but I have that all planned out. Their relationship is growing with every chapter. I know the coming in second thing with Nathan was sad but that'll play a big part in the story. It'll only get worse and he won't just take it forever! The Brooke and Vegas story will develop as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quote of the Day:**

**Michael****: I just don't want my employees thinking their jobs depend on performance. I mean, what kind of place is that to call home?**

_Chapter Twelve –My Heart Keeps Falling Faster_

From a table in back of the Pub he watched her. She was swaying to the music and man did she look gorgeous. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He could only see the back of her but that was enough. He had been watching her all night. She was with what he called _her_ friends –Jake and the guys. Of course, the guys were around. They always were. He didn't know how she put up with it. If she was his girl he would want all the alone time with her that he could get.

But instead the punk grinning up at her now was hers. He watched in disgust as Jake relaxed himself back in his chair watching her dance right in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to knock that guy all the way back to where he came from.

The music was blaring and the place was swarming with college students. For a Saturday night the place looked like it had always had on Saturday nights. Busy.

He was at the perfect angle to watch her. And boy did he. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Every move she made his eyes followed. She was like a drug and he needed a fix. Last night had been amazing and he wanted to spend all his nights with her. They had been so great together. They had talked so much. The talked about important things and even things that meant nothing. It felt like he had known her forever and still it wasn't long enough.

As he watched her, he noticed a few guys looking as well, not that he blamed them. She was by far the sexiest thing in the room. He wanted nothing more than to march over to her, take her in his arms, and run away with her. Take her anyplace from here, anyplace that didn't have Jake in it. That would be perfect.

He really couldn't get over the fact that they went skinny dipping last night. He wanted to tell Lucas so bad and he almost had. Lucas was always saying how soft he was, how he needed to loosen up, and have more fun. Well, last night he did and no one got to know but her. He wondered what Jake would do if he had told him? Probably go crazy. He knew he would if she was his girl. But no matter how wrong it was, he couldn't stop looking at her. She might have been Jake's girl but they weren't married. Jake didn't deserve her. Jake didn't look at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, which she was.

"…so we haven't talked all week. I think it might be over. I mean he's so busy with work and I know we've only been talking for three months but that doesn't give him the right to like not call. I stayed waiting up for him to call and he never did. And he was supposed to come and visit me this weekend but is he here? No, he's not. He's off in New York…I don't know how much longer we're going to last…Hey, you're not even listening to a word I'm saying! Nathan?"

Peyton kept her eyes on Nathan's dazed out face before moving her hand in front of his eyes. His eyes didn't move at all. She snapped her fingers and still nothing happened.

"Uh-huh?" Nathan mumbled.

"What the hell are you infatuated on?" Peyton questioned before she turned slightly. That's when she saw Haley James and Jake Jagielski across the crowded bar. She knew from her very short conversation with Brooke Davis that Nathan was crushing on Haley. Brooke had put it ever so nicely that it would be awesome if the two could spend a little alone time together. That's when she had remembered about their very real project that was due on Monday. She felt bad for helping Brooke but hey a girl needed to get her homework done. And Jake really was always busy.

He had been pissed all last night when they worked on their project. He even barely talked to her.

She watched as Nathan's eyes stayed glued to Haley. His eyes were darker than she remembered ever seeing them. She laughed softly to herself before taking a quick sip of her coke. She placed her cup down on the table.

"Stalker much?" Peyton teased. "Seriously, dude, stop watching her."

"But I want her," Nathan's soft voice flowed across the table. He sounded like a schoolboy. His eyes finally broke from whatever spell he had been in before and he was now looking at her intently. She couldn't hide the huge grin on her face. In the little time that she had known Nathan Scott he had never mentioned any girl. It didn't help matters that she didn't put two and two together when he was calling Haley's name out in his sleep. _They did call her Hales._ _Smooth Peyton_, she thought.

She grinned playfully at him. "You desire her."

"Huh?"

"You _need_ to stop gawking," Peyton pointed out.

"I _need_ me some Haley," Nathan playfully smirked.

She shook her head. "You look like a crazy stalker."

"Don't make fun of me," Nathan mumbled rolling his eyes before turning his attention back towards Haley. Only now Jake was dancing with her –they were dancing together. He felt his stomach turn upside down. This was not something he wanted to see.

"I have to be just seeing things," Peyton said mostly to herself. "I know you wouldn't fall for a girl that's clearly in love with someone else. Nathan that would be…"

"Crazy," Nathan finished for her. "That would be _crazy_ of me."

"I don't want you to get hurt," Peyton said softly reaching across the table for his hand. She took it in hers and squeezed it softly. "Please, whatever it is I'll help. It's probably just a crush, right? You can get over this because, Nathan, I promise that no good can come from this."

"I think…"

"What?" Peyton questioned.

"I think we're soul mates," Nathan said hoarsely.

"Yeah, and you could also be very wrong. I thought _I _was soul mates with Dave Grohl."

"Really, Dave Grohl?" Nathan asked amused.

"So not the point," Peyton smiled. "The point is that whatever it is that you're feeling for her is not that serious. It can't be…you've been here a month…you two just met. Nathan, I'm telling you this for your own good, let it go. Whatever it is that you're feeling just let it go. I'll do whatever you need."

"Well, for starters you can give me some sympathy sex," Nathan smirked. He watched in amusement as her face dropped at his words.

"You did not just ask me that," Peyton muttered.

"Oh, I _so _did," Nathan chuckled softly. "Look, Haley and I are just friends. So what if I think that she just might be my soulmate? You're right, I could be wrong about it. But for the first time in my life I'm feeling things that I've never felt before. I know she's not into me and that she loves Jake. But I can't help how _I_ feel. I don't really know how I feel about her and I'm ok with that for now."

"But she's with someone else. How can you handle seeing them like that?" Peyton questioned as she pointed towards them. They were sitting now and making out. He couldn't lie, it hurt. It hurt more than he was willing to admit.

"She loves me, she just doesn't know it yet," Nathan joked as he tried to get the image of them two kissing out of his head. He would never get used to seeing it.

"I'm being serious," Peyton stated with a halfhearted smile.

"No, but for real," Nathan shrugged, "it does suck seeing them together. But she's my friend and he's her boyfriend, not to mention the fact that we are on the same basketball team. I'm going to see them together, Peyton. This is a small place and I can't just hideout in hopes of not seeing them together."

Peyton looked sympathetically at him. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Hey," Nathan smiled softly as he let go of her hand. "I won't."

"I need to find you a girlfriend," Peyton mumbled to herself. He chuckled softly shaking his head as her cell phone began to ring. She quickly reached for it and smiled when she noticed that it was finally Pete. She flashed her phone for him to see who it was before she stood up and took off walking towards the front door. She wouldn't have been able to hear him with all this noise in here.

He watched her go before his eyes turned back towards Haley. He placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. He looked dreamily at her as she playfully danced with Lindsey. She looked like she was having so much fun. Peyton was right about one thing. He desired her so much.

He couldn't help laugh as he watched the two of thing singing along with the words of the song Addicted by Saving Abel. If anyone was addicted it was him.

She had the most beautiful glow around her. It was bright as hell and he couldn't even see anyone else around her but Lindsey. He prayed that no one noticed him gawking at her. But he really couldn't help it. It was her fault for being so damn beautiful. This was all her fault. His heart was hammering as he watched her.

The sight of Peyton walking back up to the table broke his haze. He noticed a few tears slide down her cheeks and just like that his attention was fully on her. He stood up in a hurry as he walked towards her.

She shrugged and let out a little sob. "I think…we just broke up."

His arms reached for her before pulling her into a comforting embrace. He held her tight as he rocked her from side to side. She was crying as she held onto him for dear life as she let everything go. The sound of her weeping had his chest hurting. Peyton was one of his best friends. He didn't want her to be hurting. He moved his hand softly up and down her back comforting her. He felt her hands on his back holding him tight and his heart broke for her.

He closed his eyes tight as he held her close. "I'm here for you."

* * *

"_Hey."_

_He turned quickly at the sound of her voice. "This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"_

"_I just wanted to say thank you again," Haley smiled softly as she took a seat on the edge of his bed. "You going somewhere?"_

"_Uh, yeah. The concert with Peyton," Nathan mumbled as he pulled two shirts out of his closet. "Can you help me pick one?"_

"_Of course," Haley smiled as she stood up. She walked over to him and took the time to look at both of the shirts. She pulled the black one out of his hands and handed it to him._

"_You're a lifesaver," Nathan smiled as he tossed the other one aside. "I've been debating these two for the last thirty minutes."_

"_You really like her, huh?" Haley mumbled softly. She was still standing right in front of him as he took the shirt off of the hanger._

"_Yeah, she's great," Nathan smiled._

"_Is she seeing anyone?" Haley questioned. Ok, technically Jake had told her that she was but that didn't mean that Nathan knew. He put his shirt on before going to button it up._

"_Yeah, she is but he lives far away," Nathan mumbled. He stood there frozen as he watched her reached towards him and start buttoning up his shirt for him. "W-we're just friends." He couldn't think of anything else to say._

"_Like __we're__ friends?" Haley asked softly refusing to look up at him. Her eyes stayed glued to his shirt and that perfect chest of his as she continued buttoning up his shirt. He didn't answer right away and she waited to hear his voice. She didn't know where the hell that question came from but it was there. She didn't know why she asked him but she did and there was no taking it back now. It felt like forever before he finally answered._

_He took a deep breath. "Definitely not." His hands moved to cover hers as he brought them down to his sides. He walked them back until she hit the wall and his body was pressing into hers._

"_Kiss me," Haley whispered as she reached up for him. He bent his head down and kissed her lips softly as she moaned into his mouth. Her hands moved over his shoulders until she made it to the back of his neck. Her fingers ran through his hair as she pulled him closer to her._

"_Haley!"_

_Jake's voice rang in her ears and she quickly removed her lips from Nathan's. His body didn't move though. He was still pressed against her. Turning her head she noticed Jake standing a few feet away from them. Her heart was pounding at his hurt expression. _

"_What are you doing with him?" Jake asked angrily._

"_I uh, we…"_

"_Tell him, Hales," Nathan said softly._

_She turned her attention to Nathan then. "I can't…"_

"_What's he talking about? Tell me what?" His voice was getting louder by the second and he looked ready to fight. Nathan hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She looked desperately between the two._

"_Tell him you want me," Nathan coaxed. _

_She shook her head vehemently. "I can't do it."_

"_What the hell is he talking about?" Jake roared. _

"_Go on, Hales, tell him you want me not him," Nathan smirked at her. His hands moved to her face. His thumbs started rubbing softly from side to side. Her eyes were on Jake's once again. He had that painful expression on his face again._

"_Don't listen to him," Jake said softly. "You love me. You want me!" _

"_Look at me," Nathan ordered. With the sound of his voice she tore her eyes away from Jake's and brought them to his. He was smiling down at her and his thumbs hadn't stopped rubbing her face. She closed her eyes for a second getting lost in his touch. In the background she could hear Jake calling out for her again but nothing was going to break her eyes off of Nathan's. "Tell me you want me!"_

_He bent his head down leaning into her._

"_I want you," Haley said breathlessly before his lips crashed into hers._

"I want you, too," Jake smirked as he rolled to his side and rubbed her cheek softly.

Her eyes instantly shot open at the sound of his voice. Her breathing was hard and it took a second to realize that she had just been dreaming. Looking to her side Jake had an amused smile on his face and it was ripping her up on the inside.

"And I want you two to shut the hell up!" Brooke shouted angrily from her bed.

They both laughed softly as he pulled her body into his. Her head was resting on his chest as his arm was wrapped around her holding her into him. "You were dreaming about me, right?"

She closed her eyes thankful that he couldn't see her face. "Yes." Who knew a simple word could bring so much pain? But it did. It hurt saying it knowing that it was a lie. She felt his fingers running through her hair. She kept her eyes closed as she draped her arm over his naked chest. She held back the tears that wanted to spill out.

"It's Sunday," Jake said lowly so that Brooke wouldn't wake again.

"I love Sunday's," Haley mumbled as her fingers moved slowly up and down his bare chest.

Jake laughed lowly. "You know how I feel about the weekends, Haley."

"I do," Haley smiled.

"What do you want to do today?" Jake questioned before placing a soft kiss at the top of her head.

"Just be with you," Haley whispered.

"I like the sound of that," Jake smirked as his hand moved up and down her back.

"And I like the sound of peace and quiet when I'm trying to sleep!" Brooke shouted as she sat up in her bed and glared at them. The scowl on her face scared them and they both held in their laughter. It was seconds later when she threw herself back on her bed and turned herself towards the wall.

They both chuckled lowly.

"I think we better start staying at my place just to be on the safe side," Jake pointed out with a low chuckle.

She smiled. "I think that's a good idea."

It had been a two days since the Boy Toy Auction. Since that night she had tried distancing herself from Nathan. Not that they hung out a lot before or anything. Now, she was just cautious around him. She had to be. The whole kiss situation really got to her. She was so grateful that he was a gentleman about it. She really wouldn't have been able to live with it now. She felt guilty enough just wanting it. She hated herself for it.

Since that night she had spent as much time with Jake as she could. They had been having some really great times these last two days. Not that they didn't have good times before. Her weird feelings for Nathan went away and she was grateful for that. Of course, she hadn't really seen him. Last night she noticed him at the Pub hanging out with Peyton. But even then she stayed close to Jake. Being close to Nathan with Jake there would only cause trouble. She didn't want him thinking that there was something to worry about. There was nothing going on between them.

She had been very aware of her attraction to Nathan but she quickly kicked that thought out after he had dropped her home Friday night. Because when it came down to it, he didn't want her. He didn't kiss her. Sure there were those intense looks from him but she was sure that he was that way with every girl. That's all that was. No way had he wanted her and she didn't want him. She was just attracted to him. That's it, nothing more nothing less.

They were friends.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake whispered once Brooke started snoring. Yeah, Brooke snored and it drove her crazy.

She kissed his chest softly. "I was thinking about how much I love you."

"Oh yeah," Jake smirked as his hands continued to move over her soft skin. "I love you, too."

"Oh my god! It's like listening to a cheesy chick flick," Brooke said to herself. Their laughing filled the air and she rolled her eyes. This is why she never stayed in their dorm room when he was there. They made her want to scratch her eyes out from all their stupid love talk. She got out of bed quickly grabbing a few of her things before walking out of the room. Any place was better than listening to them.

"The Brookie Monster's gone," Haley giggled.

"Finally," Jake smirked.

* * *

"Why is my head pounding?" Peyton questioned as she sat up in her bed. Nathan was right next to her with a smile on his face.

"Don't you remember last night?" Nathan asked amused.

"If by that you mean getting my heart shattered once again then yeah I do," Peyton said grumpily.

"No, after that?"

"I remember drinking a lot," Peyton mumbled as she rubbed her face.

"I gotta say, Peyton, you can really knock'em back," Nathan chuckled.

"Did we…?"

"What?" Nathan questioned.

"Did we…you know," Peyton muttered while glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Do you really think that of me?" Nathan questioned with a hurt expression.

"No, I just…"

"I was the perfect gentleman," Nathan smiled softly. "You got drunk at the Pub and then I brought you home. We talked for a while before you fell asleep on me…all clothes were on…not that you didn't want to do other things."

"Oh my god," Peyton whispered closing her eyes. "Please tell me I didn't throw myself at you?"

He shrugged softly and sent her a halfhearted smile. "It really wasn't that bad."

"Get out," Peyton pointed towards the door. "Get out of my apartment now!"

She smiled as he roared in laugher while tossing his head against the pillow. She was absolutely mortified. She was never drinking again that was for sure.

His laughter died down. "It really wasn't that bad. You just suggested a way for us to both get over the significant others in our lives."

"Who? My ex-boyfriend and the girl that has a _boyfriend_?" Peyton asked laughing softly.

"Those are the two," Nathan nodded.

"Look you are one of my best friends…"

"I know," Nathan smiled. "Let's just forget about last night. You were hurting and I happen to be there. Plus, you were drunk. I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship."

"Thanks for taking care of me," Peyton smiled softly.

He smirked. "I know you want me, Peyton."

"In your dreams, Scott," Peyton laughed loudly before tossing her body back on the bed.

They both laid in silence for a few minutes looking up at the ceiling.

"You want to talk about it…_him_?" Nathan asked carefully. Last night had been crazy. After she cried for an hour, then she got drunk. After that she wanted to drink so more. She talked about Pete most of the time. Nathan learned about how they met and how much Peyton really did like him. Then she cried some more before finally falling asleep around four. It was one long night.

She shook her head. "It's over."

"Maybe, this is for the best," Nathan said genuinely. "Now, you can find someone that's here, someone that you can actually spend time with, and really get to know."

"Are you talking about Lucas?" Peyton questioned as she playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"No," Nathan mumbled. "Any guy…but someone that is good enough for you, someone that can spend the whole day with you without having to leave for some sold out concert. Just someone that I guess is sort of _normal._"

"It would be nice to date someone that I actually got to _see_," Peyton stated.

"Yeah, that's always a plus," Nathan chuckled.

"Oh shut up," Peyton mumbled while playfully punching him in the arm.

"Fine," Nathan stated as she stopped laughing.

"Has he called yet?" Peyton asked carefully. "…your dad I mean."

"Nope," Nathan said softly while shaking his head. "Not once."

"That's sucks, dude," Peyton muttered sadly.

Nathan shrugged it off. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be," Peyton stated with a soft smile. She noticed how sad he looked so she quickly thought of something else to say. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing really, I'm studying a little with Haley later," Nathan said smiling.

"Ah, a study _date_," Peyton teased.

He laughed along with her. "No just studying."

"Don't worry," Peyton smiled brightly. "I _will_ find you someone."

* * *

Nathan knocked softly on Haley's dorm room door. It was seconds later when Jake opened the door with no shirt on. Nathan kept his anger in check as Jake smiled at him. This he hadn't expected. Jake wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to pick Haley up on the way to the library. She didn't say anything about her boyfriend opening the door with an _I just got laid_ look plastered on his face. He felt like throwing up.

"Hey, man," Jake smirked. "Haley, it's for you."

_No duh asshole. It's her room_, he thought.

He wanted to run, like literally run away from it all. His heart was aching and his anger was on the surface. He could feel it wanting to boil over. Jake disappeared out of the doorway and Nathan clenched his fists tight. He clenched his jaw shut as well. He didn't know if he wanted to cry or yell. So many things were running through his mind when she walked up to the door.

Peyton had been so right last night. All this was doing was hurting him. He couldn't hide the hurt on his face. No matter how much he tried to suck it up he couldn't. His anger and pain were too much for him to take. He would have been better off staying in with Peyton while she got over Pete.

He wanted to cry. She was standing there with only Jake's stupid Duke Basketball shirt on. Her hair was messy. He couldn't hide the pained expression on his face as he took in the almost naked sight of her before looking down. This was just too much. The pain was too much.

He shook his head slowly. "I thought we had plans." His voice was weak and he hated himself for it.

"We do," Haley said nervously before crossing her arms over her chest. She so wished that she was wearing more clothes.

"No, it's fine," Nathan mumbled still shaking his head.

"I just lost track of time," Haley stated looking back into her room at the time. "Just let me change." And she really had. The last time she checked she still had an hour before he was supposed to pick her up. The time really did fly by. "I'll be a few seconds."

"No," Nathan muttered as he took a step back. "Go spend time with your boyfriend."

His heart was aching. He couldn't even look at her much less spend the afternoon with her. They were friends and that was fine but this wasn't. This was actually hurting him. The pain was almost too much to bear. In the back of his mind he had always hoped that she hadn't gave that part of herself to Jake. But the other part knew that they had been together too long and that Jake just wasn't the time of guy that could wait or go without it. Seeing her like this was painful. It felt like he had actually walked in on them during.

With those words he took off walking as fast as he could. It was seconds later when he felt her hand grip his arm and he quickly yanked it away.

"Don't touch me," Nathan gritted out as he stopped walking. He didn't even take the time to look at her. He kept his head down looking at the ground.

His words startled her and she held back her tears. Nathan had never talked to her this way. He had never looked at her this was either.

"Nathan, I'm sorry I lost track of time," Haley said softly. "Don't be mad."

He looked at her then with anger in his eyes. "Just forget about it." With that he walked out of sight.

* * *

She held back her tears as she stood there speechless and all alone. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she took a few moments to compose herself. She didn't know why he was so upset but she was going to find out. She wiped her eyes before walking back towards her room. She pushed the door open and noticed that Jake was getting dressed.

"Are you crying?" Jake asked once he noticed her. He finished placing on his jeans before closing the distance between them. He placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Jake questioned.

"He uh, he forgot his book so I'm just going to meet him there," Haley mumbled looking down. She felt horrible for losing track of time. If she had remembered then Nathan wouldn't have been so pissed at her. He wouldn't have looked at her like she was some whore. Because honestly that's what she felt like when he was looking at her with those dark angry eyes.

She moved past Jake searching for her clothes. She changed quickly as Jake gathered his things from her side of the room. It was minutes later that she was fully dressed and reaching for her books. Nathan stayed on her mind the whole time. It was well into the afternoon and she was sure that she wouldn't have trouble finding him. Durham wasn't that big.

"See ya tonight, babe?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Um," Haley mumbled turning her attention towards him. "I have a ton of homework. I've been putting it off but you know how I hate that. I was actually going to stay up late and try to finish it."

"Ok," Jake nodded with a slight pout. "I'll miss you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby," Haley laughed softly before closing the distance between the two of them. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. "Have fun with the guys."

"I'd be better if you came along," Jake suggested.

She smiled. "I'll bet it would."

"Alright, have it your way," Jake mumbled. "I love you."

She kissed him softly again. "I love you, too." She watched him leave before making her way over to Lindsey's. She needed someone to talk to and Brooke hadn't been home since this morning.

It was three hours later when she finally left Lindsey's dorm room. But nothing that she wanted to talk about came up. Lindsey had vented the whole time and she was ok with that. But now it was time to make things right with Nathan.

It was dark by the time she left the dorm room.

She rushed to Lucas and Nathan's apartment. He had to be there. If not then she would try Peyton's. He had been spending a lot of time with her and she even seen them hugging last night. She pushed that thought out of her head as she made it to their apartment complex.

The thought that Nathan was upset with her was unnerving. She hated it in fact. Whatever was wrong between them she just wanted to make it go away. She would spend the whole night apologizing if that's what it took. She didn't want him to look at her that way ever again. That look that he gave her was already burned in her mind. It hurt. He looked hurt.

She finally made it to their door and took a deep breath before knocking. It was minutes later when the door finally opened. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Tutor girl, we weren't expecting you," Brooke smiled brightly.

She took in the sight of her bestfriend. Brooke stood at the door with nothing but a man's long sleeve button up white shirt. It was obvious that she just finished having sex. Her mind was spinning as she took in the sight of her.

She shook her head softly as a few tears rolled down her cheeks and she took a few steps back. She knew it was only a matter of time before they slept together. She could hear Brooke asking her what was wrong but nothing was coming out of her mouth. She couldn't answer.

All she knew was that she had to get out of here. She had to run as far away from the two of them as possible. She felt a sharp pain rip through her before she turned slowly and walked away. Brooke was still yelling at her and tears were still rolling down her cheeks. She started walking faster. All she wanted to do was lie in bed and cry. That was the only thing on her mind at the moment.

The image of Brooke and Nathan was unsettling. But it wouldn't leave her mind. More tears came as she moved faster to get as far away as possible. Before she knew it she ran into something that was hard. She took a few steps back before looking up at the man she ran into.

He was standing there looking at her intently.

"Hales, are you ok?" Nathan asked worriedly. "What happened? Why are you crying?" His mind was spinning with questions that he wanted to ask. All of his pain from earlier was gone now with one look at her. He couldn't be mad at her.

She looked back for a second at the direction that she had come in.

"I thought, uh…um…Brooke she…"

"What is it?"

She shook her head but she was still crying. "I thought you were home."

"They were being rather loud," Nathan stated glancing towards the apartment. "It's always that way when she's over. I think they forget that I'm in the next room. I couldn't listen to them having sex so I went for a walk."

She took a deep breath. "Brooke and Lucas."

And with that she breathed a sight of relief.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked softly. She was still crying a little and she looked genuinely upset. All he wanted to do was make her pain go away. He hoped that she wasn't upset with him from earlier. Before he knew it she walked slowly in front of him before wrapping her arms around him.

She was holding him tight and he didn't waste a second wrapping his arms around her as well. He leaned his body into hers as he took in the warmth of her. He didn't know what was up with her but he liked the fact that she was hugging him.

"Did something upset you?" Nathan asked gently.

She rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's my fault," Nathan mumbled as his eyes snapped shut. "I just had a bad day and I took it out on you. I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. You didn't do anything. Please don't be upset, Hales." Ok so he lied. But she was upset and he wanted her to feel better.

"Are we ok?" Haley whispered softly.

"More than ok," Nathan muttered. He took in the moment. The feel of her in his arms for the first time was something that he never wanted to forget. His eyes stayed closed tight as he took it all in. The scent of her strawberry shampoo hit him and he smiled. The smell was heavenly. No matter what, he knew every time he smelt strawberries he would think of her. It was _her_ mouth-watering smell. He held her tight for as long as he could.

AN: Please review! So Haley's in what I like to call denial…lol. I hope you understood the ending with them both kind of walking in on the other with other people. They both felt heartbroken and don't know that the other felt the same way. In other words they really don't know how the other feels. IDK, I hope it made sense.


	13. Chapter 13

**An: Thanks for all your amazing reviews. I so agree with you about Nathan. But I promise he does have a past and next chapter you'll see that. He genuinely cares about Haley though. So he's not just going to sleep with every one at Duke. All though we all know he could if he wanted! I also agree about Haley. She didn't have any right to be upset with Brooke or Nathan. If they want to have sex it really isn't any of her business. Like Nathan said in the last chapter she loves him she just doesn't know it yet. She's just confused now, give her time, she'll get it.**

**Monday's episode was amazing. I loved everything about it. But I will admit my favorite scene was when Brooke walked back into Haley's classroom and she handed over her wallet…lol. Her face was priceless. It was hilarious. But the whole episode was amazing.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Jamie****: Whoa, Chuck, slow your roll. Maybe another time.**

_Chapter Thirteen –You Are The Best Thing_

"Yes, I understand…but…I will try…No, no I don't…well, I would but he didn't come home last night…I don't know…Mom, I don't know…I will tell him…I will…What do you mean what do I think? I can't…Ok, fine. I think that he won't come. Yes, I know but…fine, I will. Yeah, I love you, too. Ok. Don't worry I won't forget."

With a frustrated sigh, Lucas closed his cell phone. His mother always did call bright and early in the morning just to wake him up. He pulled the covers off of him before pushing Brooke's arm off of his chest as well. He stayed still as she rolled to the other side of the bed facing the wall. He slipped out of bed as quietly as he could.

Once he was out of his room he went straight to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. It was finished seconds later and he tossed the bottle in the trashcan as he walked towards Nathan's room. It was still early so it was possible that he was still sleeping. He pushed the door open slowly and glanced in. Nathan was sitting on the side of his bed.

"Morning, Nate," Lucas smiled tiredly.

It took a few seconds for Nathan to turn towards the door. He nodded his head softly before turning his attention to what it was on before.

"Um, I just got off the phone with my mom. She was wondering how you were doing. I mean, I told her you were fine and everything but you know my mom. She just wants to make sure you're ok," he took a deep breath when he realized that it looked like Nathan wasn't even paying attention to a word he was saying. "Are you ok?"

Nathan nodded silently.

"Well, after practice I'll drive us back to Tree Hill. They want us home for dinner," Lucas mumbled nervously.

Nathan didn't move an inch as he listened. The way Lucas said home, like Tree Hill was actually his home, he wanted to laugh. It was the funniest thing he had ever heard. But he couldn't laugh. He couldn't even smile.

"Not today," Nathan muttered.

Lucas gripped the doorknob harder. "It's just dinner, Nate."

"Luke," Nathan said a little loudly, "…just not today, ok."

"Ok. Maybe, you and I could do something then?"

"I just want to be alone today," Nathan replied.

"We could do whatever you want," Lucas pressed.

"Tell Aunt Karen I'm sorry," Nathan said firmly.

Lucas didn't move an inch from the door. "I'll tell her. So um, where did you sleep last night? I kind of got worried when you didn't show up."

"I crashed at Peyton's," Nathan answered.

"Oh. You two are really getting close, huh?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

"Peyton and I aren't like that," Nathan stated while giving his cousin a reassuring look over his shoulder. And he really meant that. Peyton was just a friend. A very overprotective friend at that. He noticed Peyton in a lot of different ways but never in the one that Lucas was thinking. She was different. She understood him. Nowadays she was one of his best friends. They talked about everything, things he couldn't talk about with other people.

Lucas gave a small nod. "I know. Look, I'm sorry. I know today must be hard for you…we're just worried about you."

"Don't be, I'm fine," Nathan mumbled before standing up and grabbing his bag. He tossed it over his shoulder before making his way to the door. "I'm going to be late for class."

"Ok," Lucas said before moving out of the doorway. "I'll just see you at practice later."

"Not today," Nathan mumbled as he brushed past him and walked out the door.

Lucas stood there dumbfound. It wasn't long before he heard his door close. Turning he watched as Brooke smiled at him playfully. He couldn't help but smile back.

"You know I hate sleeping alone," Brooke mumbled with a little pout.

"Cheery," Lucas chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you up this early anyway? This is such a tutor girl thing. I mean your first class isn't until like ten, right?" Brooke questioned.

He was still laughing by the time she was finished. "I was talking to Nathan before he left for class."

"About what since it woke me up?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

Lucas shrugged. "Just family stuff."

"Oh, right. The big bad Scott family drama," Brooke stated while rolling her eyes.

"Brooke, it's just private," Lucas said softly. "Let's go back to bed."

"You're lucky I'm tired," Brooke stated angrily while pointing a finger right at him. He nodded softly as his hand made it to the small of her back. They walked quietly before Brooke bounced on his bed and laid herself down.

Lucas did the same. "You want to talk about last night?"

"Nothing to say really," Brooke mumbled while placing her head on his chest.

He then put his arm around her. "Brooke, you were crying. Now, tell me what happened? I don't mind sharing my bed with you but if you're upset about something I need to know about it, ok?"

"Why can't you just be happy with the benefits I give you? Why do you have to ask questions?" She closed her eyes and prayed that he wouldn't say another word. She just wanted to be comforted without any questions. He was making that really hard.

"I care about you," Lucas said softly.

"I know. What does that have to do with anything?" Brooke questioned.

"You're using me," Lucas mumbled. "And I'm totally fine with that. I love our little arrangement but if he's making you cry. I want to know why, Brooke? You can have any guy you want. Why him? Why whenever you're upset with him you turn to me?"

She lifted her head off of his chest at that. Looking down at him their eyes locked. "I don't know. Because you're my friend, I know you'll understand, and because I know you care."

"I do," Lucas smiled.

"You have no idea what it's like to love someone and know that they don't feel the same way," Brooke stated before placing her head back on his chest.

"I hate Vegas, you know this. And I know he's an ass but he does care about you, Brooke," Lucas said sincerely. Yes, he hated the guy. He treated Brooke like crap and maybe he didn't really mean to do it. But he did. Then there were times when he would totally be the guy that Brooke wanted him to be but of course she was never around. Guys are mean. They say some pretty hateful stuff and talk about girls like there nothing. But if anyone said anything about Brooke in front of Vegas there was sure to be a fight. He didn't let anyone talk about her in anyway. Those were the times when Lucas could see that he genuinely cared for her. Maybe, he didn't love her like she wanted but he did love her.

"I just…we were having such a great time last night. We were at the Pub with everyone and all of a sudden he just tells me bye and leaves with some whore he just met," Brooke said dryly.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said softly.

"It just hurts," Brooke said lowly. "I know he doesn't mean to do it but it does hurt me. It hurts _so_ much. And so I came here because I knew you would hold me and make me feel wanted."

"I'll always be here for you, Cheery," Lucas said with a smile.

Brooke laughed. "Right back at you, Broody."

* * *

Laughing. That was the only thing he could hear as he walked down the cement path in the middle of campus. A group of girls were standing around laughing as they handed out flyers for their sorority party this coming weekend. The papers were bright pink and the girl that handed him one had a huge smile on her face –a suggestive smile. He took the flyer as quickly as he could before walking away from all the happiness that seemed to follow those bubbly girls around.

His mind was a million miles away from school. He was tired for one. Peyton had stayed up all last night as well listening to him talk. She had been great and even she was taking the day off for some much needed rest. It had only been a few days since she and Pete had called it quits. So she was still riled up from that.

In the distance he could still hear those happy go lucky sorority girls laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. He tried so hard to block them out but their laughter was just too loud. The only thing he could do was walk faster and that's what he did. He couldn't take it. His world was a mess and those stupid girls had perfect lives. He didn't understand it.

Today was just not a good day.

He could slowly start to hear someone call his name but he couldn't stop. He had to get away from that sound. He kept walking until the sound was gone. He finally took a deep breath as he continued to walk. It was seconds later when he heard his name again as someone pulled his arm and turned him around. It was then that he came face to face with an out of breath Haley.

"I've been following you. Why didn't you stop when I called out for you?" Her hands were on her sides as she took long deep breaths.

"I didn't hear," Nathan answered.

"Yeah, I figured," Haley mumbled before letting her hand leave her side. She brought it up to her face wiping the sweat from it.

"Did you need something?" Nathan muttered while he shifted nervously.

He watched as she started playing with her pinky ring. It was something that she did often and it didn't take him long to figure out that she only did it when she was nervous. He took a second to take in the sight of her. As always she was breathtaking. Her hair was flowing down and she wore a pair of jeans with a green shirt. She looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She shook her head. "I was just walking to class and I noticed you. I figured we could walk to class together." She smiled up at him with a hopeful look and it was enough to break his heart.

"Not today," Nathan mumbled while instantly taking his gaze to the ground by his feet.

"Um, ok," Haley said with a little disappointment in her voice. He brought his gaze back up to her then. Their eyes locked and he felt his stomach doing flip flops.

"What I meant was…I'm not going to class," Nathan stated.

"Oh," Haley muttered lowly. "Well, ok. I'll just see you later."

He nodded softly before turning and walking slowly away. Without a second thought he turned quickly towards her. She was still standing in the same place. Their eyes locked once again.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"I don't know," Nathan shrugged. "Anywhere but here."

"I hated that movie," Haley mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I was just…" his intense blue eyes were gazing into hers. "Nothing."

"It's fine. You don't have to come with me," Nathan stated. He began shifting nervously again as she appeared to be thinking about it. The wind was blowing towards him and her scent filled the air around him. He took in the air slowly.

"What about basketball?" Haley blurted out.

"I'm just not feeling it today," Nathan shrugged once again.

"But won't you get in trouble?" Haley questioned.

"Hales," Nathan mumbled while taking a step closer to her. "Just come with me."

"O-ok," Haley stammered. And for the first time that day, Nathan smiled.

* * *

Nathan stood under the basketball goal at the Rivercourt. His face was hard as his eyes stayed glued to the ball. It was currently in Haley's hands as she bounced it. She took her time walking slowly towards the basket before stopping just a few feet away from it. She sent him a playful smile before tossing the ball up. It went right in and she clapped her hands together.

"I was standing right here," Haley said proudly while pointing to the ground. She continued clapping her hands together as she moved out of the way for him to stand there. Standing under the goal her eyes stayed glued to him. "Now, remember if you don't make this then that's an h-o-r for you."

He chuckled lowly as he tossed the ball up without any effort.

After they had picked up his Denali from Peyton's this morning, they just drove. It wasn't long after that before they both got hungry and stopped off at some Italian restaurant on the way to Tree Hill. They stayed there for hours just talking and of course Haley had done a little of her homework. She then showed him around Tree Hill. Before he knew it they were driving down to the Rivercourt. Now, they were in the middle of a game of horse and of course he was letting her win. It was just the cutest thing to see her so happy about making a basket. Lucas had taught her when they were younger. She was actually really good at it. Basketball had never been this fun.

He missed the basket on propose and watched as the ball landed in her hands.

"You're not even trying," Haley pouted as she bounced the ball.

"No, I am," Nathan lied with a smile. "You think I want to get beat by a girl?"

"Well, something tells me that if you would try this game would already be over," Haley stated in a matter of fact tone. It was the truth. He was the best basketball player she had ever known and that was saying a lot with who her bestfriend and boyfriend were.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nathan said innocently.

She gave him a doubtful look.

"Just shoot," Nathan smiled. By now Haley only had an H. He had to make some kind of effort. She stood at the free-throw line and shot the ball. It went right in and he could only smile. With her smiling like that he would miss every shot just to see it. He walked to where she had been standing and bounced the ball.

"I think you're about to get an h-o-r-s," Haley sing songed.

He chuckled. "Alright, I'm done taking it easy on you."

"Bring it on, twenty three," Haley smiled.

He smiled. She knew his number.

The ball left his hands and went straight into the net. He smiled proudly as his eyes met hers. She was smiling as well. The game continued only now he was playing for real. But even fifteen minutes later he was still losing. He had made every shot but one since then and she had only missed enough to give her an h-o-r. If he missed this shot he would lose. He bounced the ball from the spot just on the side of the free-throw line. It seemed that she liked making shots real close to the goal. He noted earlier that those were the only ones she could make. If she had been shooting from any farther down the court he would have been running a lot to catch the ball.

"After _I_ win this game, what do you want to do next?" Haley asked with a huge smirk.

He could only smile. "_If _you win…"

"_When_ I win," Haley corrected him with a smile.

He shook his head. "One game of basketball and already you're getting an ego!"

"I've been having one, you just failed to notice, _Buster_," Haley smiled.

He laughed. "And here I thought I knew just about everything about you."

Her heart was hammering at those words. She continued to smile as he bounced the ball and took his time looking up at the goal. The whole day had been really fun. Well, besides the part where she skipped school. She really didn't like that but when he had asked she just couldn't say no. She wanted to spend time with him. It was as simple as that. She couldn't explain it. It was just there.

Something was bothering him she was certain of it. But he hadn't offered to share and she didn't want to push him into telling her. When he felt comfortable enough around her and their friendship then she was positive that he would tell her. Until then she was just going to be his friend. And today it looked like he really needed one.

The ball finally left his hands and hit the rim before bouncing to the ground. It didn't go in and she could hear him cursing softly in the background. She smiled as she turned to face him. He was walking towards her.

"I can't believe I missed that shot and got beat by a girl," Nathan mumbled with a playful smile. Ok, so he missed on purpose. She won and she was happy. That's all he cared about.

"The good news is _I _won," Haley smiled proudly.

Nathan held out his hands as he made it to her. Looking down she noticed what he was asking for and she nodded her head while smiling before hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and her eyes instantly closed at the feel of him. He held her for a few seconds before pulling out of their embrace. It was nothing like the hug they shared Sunday night. No, that hug had been long. It felt like they stood out there forever just holding each other.

"Congratulations. You're the first girl to beat me at anything," Nathan said smiling at her.

She laughed as they started walking off of the court. "Well, I'm honored."

She didn't say anything as she followed him. It was slowly getting dark outside. He stopped right before he reached the tree by the water and took a seat. It was seconds later that he laid himself stretched out over the grass. She hesitated for a second before doing the same. Her body was laid out right next to his. She turned her head to the side and watched him as he watched the sky.

They stayed in silence for a long time. So many questions were running wild in her head. She wanted to know so many things about him. But at the moment she really wanted to know what he was thinking. She wanted to know why this morning it looked like he wanted to run away forever. He hardly ever talked about himself or his past. She just wanted to know. But she wasn't going to ask. He would tell her in his own time. At least she hoped that one day he would trust her enough.

She wanted to say something. It wasn't a good thing to be quiet and thinking. Thinking would only lead her to think about today and how she was supposed to meet Brooke and Lindsey for lunch, or how she was supposed to be at cheerleading practice this afternoon. She had turned off her cell phone hours ago after only leaving Jake a voice message saying that she would call him tonight. She didn't dare tell him that she ran off with Nathan. She had really never skipped school before and since Jake did it all the time she knew he would get upset that she didn't do it with him.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," Nathan answered hoarsely. His eyes stayed glued to the sky. "Your favorite color is purple…you wear it a lot, especially when you're in a good mood."

"Did Lucas tell you that?" Haley asked surprised.

"No."

"Oh," Haley mumbled.

"What's your favorite food?" Nathan asked a few seconds later.

Her head turned back straight as she started watching the stars. "Ok, you have to promise not to make fun of me. Everyone else does and they're always teasing me so you have to promise not to laugh."

"Hales…"

"Promise me," Haley repeated.

He turned to look at her. "Promise."

"Ok, uh, it's Mac and Cheese," Haley stated with a soft smile.

He started laughing lowly as his eyes went back to the sky. He had expected her to say something weird but he didn't expect that. He could feel her eyes on him but he didn't dare look back. He was doing his best to stop laughing.

"You promised," Haley mumbled.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But come on…Mac and Cheese?" Nathan chuckled.

"Hey, it's food of the gods," Haley pointed out.

"Yeah, if the gods are five year olds," Nathan chuckled.

"Ha-ha."

"Ah, come on. Don't be mad," Nathan stated while smiling at her.

"What's your favorite food?" Haley questioned. "I promise _I_ won't laugh."

"Its lobster…no prime rib…no lobster…I can't decide," Nathan answered while turning his attention back to the stars.

"How indecisive of you," Haley laughed.

"Favorite book?"

"Les Miserables."

"Um, mine is Call of the Wild."

"Jack London," Haley smiled.

"Favorite song?" Nathan questioned.

"Uh, there are so many, I can't pick," Haley mumbled while shaking her head.

"Ok, then…most romantic song?" Nathan inquired.

She thought about it for a second. "I'll be. Have you heard it?"

"No," Nathan replied.

"Yours?"

"Uh…"

"Come on tell me…"

"I don't have one," Nathan answered after a few minutes.

"You don't have a favorite song?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"I like lots of songs," Nathan mumbled.

"Jake he…"

Nathan zoned out as she started talking about her boyfriend. He didn't want to hear about Jake, not today. His hands were gripping the grass under his hands as he tired to focus on the beautiful sky above them. She was still rambling on about Jake loving rap music and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Just for today can we not talk about Jake," Nathan asked softly.

She stopped talking with that. "Ok."

He didn't look to see if he upset her. He hoped that he didn't. Today just wasn't a great day and listening to her talk about another guy wouldn't make things better. Ever since he had ran into her at school it had been a great day. Just being this close to her made things better for him. The whole day he had forgotten the world. He didn't want to start thinking about it now. But it was getting late and he knew sooner or later he would have to take her back home. That meant that he would have to deal with his problems later. The anger he felt would only come after she was home.

If she knew it or not she calmed him. Her presence was calming. Nothing had ever made all his problems go away before. But she did. She made everything disappear. When she was around it was just her. All he could see was her.

"Peyton and her boyfriend broke up," Nathan muttered after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh."

"Yeah, they just had different lives," Nathan added.

"Is…is she ok?" Haley asked carefully.

He took a moment to answer. "She really cared about him. But she's dealing with it. I'm trying to help her but I don't know what's she's going through…I mean I've never been in love before so how can I understand what's she's feeling?"

She smiled. "You're a good friend."

"I know I'm kind of awesome," Nathan joked.

"You are," Haley laughed softly. "I've never met anyone like you before."

"How's so?"

"You're just different," Haley finally answered.

"How?"

"You just are," Haley answered. "You're sweet and kind. You're incredibly sexy. You're like one of the smartest people I know. You're an amazing friend…"

He started laughing at that.

"No, I'm serious," Haley added. "The way you are with Brooke is amazing. You're there for Lucas, Lindsey, and Peyton. Not to mention me. You're always there when I need you and you always listen. Did I mention how sexy you are?"

"I think so," Nathan chuckled. "What else?" No one had ever talked about him this way before. It was great to hear it coming from her.

"You're patient and humble," Haley smiled. "You're like this amazing person destined for greatness. You can be anything you want to be. Like basketball…you're like the best player I've ever seen. You can totally play in the NBA. And you're not all superior and arrogant, which by the way is what most guys that look like you are like."

"You know my friends back home see me as that way," Nathan said softly.

"What way?"

"As superior," Nathan answered.

"Why?"

"Because of my family…my last name," Nathan mumbled. "They think I'm like my father…that I'll take his place someday…that I'll be him."

"Will you?" Haley asked softly.

His face was hard. "No."

"Then I don't think you will be," Haley said softly.

"I won't. I'll never be him," Nathan swore.

She didn't say anything after that. He seemed angry and she wanted him to cool down. There was nothing wrong with sitting in silence, especially with him. It was obvious he didn't care too much for his father and she didn't want to push it. When he was ready he would share.

It felt like forever had gone by in silence. The stars had finally all appeared in the sky and were shining brightly. The moon was bright in the distance. The glow from the light by the Rivercourt was bright and right over the river the lights from downtown were shining. A few boats had gone by but not that many. It was getting colder and she was thankful that she was wearing a jacket that Nathan had given her when they got down earlier. She was sure that her phone had a million messages but she would deal with that once she got home.

She heard Nathan take a deep breath and she turned to face him. His whole body was tense. She was about to say something before he spoke.

"I think I should probably get you back home. It's late," Nathan stated with a firm voice. It was seconds later when she placed her hand over his. He felt a spark shoot through him as he turned slight to look at her. She had moved a little closer to him and her hand didn't move from his. She sent him a smile –one that would have definitely made him weak in the knees if he had been standing.

For the first time in his life, this day hadn't been as miserable as it always was. He didn't spend the day thinking about the past. No, he was in the present. She had made him forget about everything else. And that was way better than remembering the day that he lost his mother. She took the pain away. It was nice not to remember.

Her eyes were sparkling. "Let's just stay a little while longer." The rest of the world could wait. It would still be there when they got home.


	14. Chapter 14

****

AN: Sorry for the wait. I had three exams last week. School is a bitch! Thanks for all the reviews. If you didn't get it last chapter, Nathan was so upset because it was the anniversary of his mother's death. Oh and also Cassidy in this chapter looks just like Katie Cassidy from Supernatural and Click.

**Quote of the Day:**

**Nathan****: I'm gonna call his mom a bitch and then push her. Oh, that's right. You already did that, didn't you?**

_Chapter Fourteen – My Heart Is Blinded By You _

Haley sat on her room floor with her books spread out all around her. She had gotten out of her last class just an hour ago and cheerleading practice would be starting soon. She had a quiz tomorrow and she knew she wouldn't be able to study tonight because she had to work. Today was definitely sucking.

She flipped the page of her history book as she tried to concentrate on the material. But somehow reading about the Civil War just wasn't that interesting. She tried hard to focus but her mind kept thinking about yesterday. Something had been wrong with Nathan and she just couldn't figure out what it was.

Not only did they skip school but they also skipped basketball and cheerleading practice.

After he had dropped her home last night, she finally turned on her cell phone. Fourteen missed calls and nine messages. Three were from Jake, one from her mom, one from Lindsey, and of course four from Brooke Davis. Brooke was the only one worrying and yelling into the phone. Lindsey just wanted her to call her as soon as she got back. Her mother just wanted her home this weekend to help with something. Jake wanted to know where she was and why her phone wasn't on. Either way she hadn't called any of them back last night. She was simply too tired. Right when she walked into the door she changed quickly into her nightgown before falling into bed. She fell asleep minutes later.

Thankfully, Brooke wasn't home last night so she didn't have to deal with the Brookie Monster yet. It did give her time to prepare for it. She had woken up with Jake holding her tight. It seemed that he had just let himself in last night after she had fallen asleep. She was thankful that he didn't ask questions this morning. All he asked was if she was alright. She didn't have to lie about that. She was fine. Nathan was the one she was worried about.

Now, all she had to worry about was Brooke and Lindsey.

She went to turn the book to the next page when the door flew open. She instantly pushed herself back against her bed when she saw Brooke and Lindsey standing there looking at her intently. A small smile formed on her face and she shrugged her shoulders.

"That isn't going to help you," Brooke declared with a glare.

"Sorry," Haley added.

"Grover, what the hell happened to you yesterday?" Lindsey questioned as she moved out of the doorway and towards Haley's bed. She took a seat while still facing Haley. She crossed her legs as she continued to wait for an answer.

"I just…"

"You _just_ had us worried out of our minds! First you don't show up to lunch and when we call your phone is off! Do you have any idea how worried we were? And then you don't come home last night, so I left by the way. Did I mention that you didn't show up to practice?" Brooke's voice was anything but friendly and it made Haley's whole body tense.

"I'm sorry," Haley repeated.

Lindsey's face smiled softly. "You skipped school, Grover. What's up?"

She opened her mouth to answer when a hard knock came from the door. Brooke's angry eyes stayed on her for a minute before she held up one finger. She then walked to the door and opened it roughly, ready to yell at the person on the other side of the door. Haley waited for the yelling but it never happened.

"Haley James?"

"Yep," Brooke answered.

"Just sign here."

Brooke turned seconds later with a dozen of purple roses in her hands. She closed the door before looking from the roses to Haley. Without saying a word she held them out to Haley. Haley took them smiling before reaching for the card. Her heart was hammering as she read it. _Thanks_ was the only word on the card with a pretty _N_ in the corner.

"From _Prince Charming_?" Lindsey teased.

"Jacob only sends flowers for her birthday," Brooke pointed out before reaching down and grabbing the card right out of Haley's hands. Haley went to protest but Brooke's anger died right down. A huge smile formed on her face as she read the words out loud.

"Brooke, what the…"

"Thanks, N." She then handed the card over to Lindsey. "This is all starting to make sense. Not only weren't you at practice but I do remember a certain someone not showing up to basketball practice as well…Oh, this _is_ good!"

"Brooke, it isn't like that," Haley said softly.

"Haley?" Lindsey questioned with a worried look.

"Oh, please tell me that you finally gave into your desire and fucked him?" Brooke asked eagerly. It looked like she was experiencing the happiest moment of her life and Haley looked at her baffled.

"What? _No_," Haley mumbled shaking her head. "I d-don't desire him!"

Brooke smirked. "Right."

She was still shaking her head. "I don't."

"Brooke, just leave it alone," Lindsey stated while tossing the card on the bed.

"She likes him," Brooke pointed out.

"No," Haley replied standing up. "You're wrong. We're just friends. That's all we are. Yesterday he needed a _friend._ And I felt bad for him so I skipped school. That's it. Nothing happened, we just played basketball. Nothing is going on between us so just stop this, ok? I love Jake. I don't like Nathan that way, ok?"

"Jeeze, ok," Brooke mumbled while holding up her hands. She hadn't seen Haley go off like that since the whole Felix incident. Her whole body was tense and a few tears had rolled down her cheeks. Brooke didn't bother to glance at Lindsey. She could feel the glare she was sending her.

Lindsey stood up and took the flowers from Haley's hands. She then placed them down on Haley's desk.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yep," Haley muttered while wiping her face.

"I'm sorry," Brooke mumbled. "You're _just_ friends…I got it."

"And you're sure you're fine?" Lindsey repeated as she turned to Haley. Haley nodded her head while still drying her eyes.

"Yep," Haley answered again. "Let's get ready for practice."

"I'll be back once I'm changed," Lindsey stated before leaving the room.

Haley watched her go before picking her books off of the ground. She placed them all on her desk before looking at the flowers. They were so beautiful. She stayed looking at them for a few minutes before reaching on her bed and grabbing the card. She smiled softly to herself before making her way over to her closet. Reaching way in the back she found the box she was looking for. Opening the lid, she noticed the only two things inside, the origami flower and the crackerjack bracelet. She glanced at the card for a few seconds before tossing it inside and closing the box.

* * *

Nathan sat at the bar of the Pub. He held his bottle of water in his hands as he waited for Haley to finish serving the idiot at the end of the bar. It was only eight and the guy was already drunk off of his ass. It was seconds later when she made it back in front of him. He was so thankful that the bar was between them.

"Sorry about that," Haley smiled.

"Why do you work here?" Nathan asked. Their eyes locked and he genuinely wanted to know. He didn't know what kind of money her family had but from the look of their house and not to mention beach house, she didn't need to work.

She shrugged. "It's only a few hours a week. Plus, I'm used to working. I started at the café when I was fifteen and haven't stopped working since." It really wasn't that bad. She only worked at the bar like two or three nights a week. The café had been the same way but her shifts were usually all kinds of different hours instead of just nights.

"Fair enough," Nathan smiled.

She noticed a girl walk up to the bar and she quickly walked away from him to get the girl a drink. He had gotten to the Pub just fifteen minutes before but she was pretty busy. It was amazing how many people were out for a Wednesday night. He took a sip of his water as he waited. It was minutes later when she returned. She stood in front of him again but she didn't say anything. Her eyes weren't on him.

He cleared his throat. "Did you get the flowers I sent you?"

She looked at him then as her cheeks started to heat up. "Yep."

"Well, did you like them?" Nathan questioned.

She smiled softly at him. "They were beautiful, Nathan. Thank you."

"It's the least I could do after what you did for me," Nathan mumbled with a small smile.

She wasn't sure what she had done but she was happy she helped. He seemed better now, happy. She could only smile as she watched him. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Brooke and Lindsey finally walked into the Pub. With that she walked away from him and started wiping down the counters. Kate was behind the bar as well serving drinks. She pushed herself into her work as she started serving drinks.

A half an hour later she walked back up to her friends. The two girls were in deep conversation with Nathan and he was making them laugh. She smiled as she approached them.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked looking intently at each of them before her eyes settled on Nathan's. His eyes were sparkling once again and she quickly glanced away.

"Nathan was just filling us in on how much Lucas was into Spiderman when they were little," Lindsey giggled.

"I can so picture Lucas with the whole Spidey costume on," Brooke smirked.

Nathan chuckled. "He was just really into it."

"I can't wait until he comes in," Brooke chuckled along with him.

"Hales," Nathan mumbled softly as Lindsey and Brooke seemed off in their own little world. "Where's Jake?" Her smile faded with that and she pointed towards the pool tables. Nathan turned his head slightly to get a better look. Sure enough, Jake and the guys were playing pool. The guy was such an idiot.

He looked at her carefully. "Are you ok?"

"Looks like someone's lost," Brooke pointed out.

Nathan turned his attention off of Haley and to the front door. His smile faded once he saw his friends walk in. Brooke was right, they were lost. They didn't belong here. They didn't fit in either. Just one glance at them and you could tell that they were wealthy. Just like always they walked in like they owned the place.

Dave as always had a smug grin on his face as he instantly started scanning the crowd for girls to fuck. The girls called Dave a pretty boy. He stood there in his green polo shirt with that stupid smug grin on his face. His blond hair was longer than Nathan remembered it to be. Now, instead of being pushed behind his ears, it was a little longer, and touching his shoulders.

William or Will as he liked people to call him was no better than Dave. Well, other than the fact that Will actually had a girlfriend. William was wearing a yellow polo with a plaid sweater vest on top of it. His khaki slacks didn't have one wrinkle in them. His black hair was fixed just right. On his arm he had Joan his girlfriend for the last two years. Joan was too good for William in Nathan's eyes.

Joan was short. It was the first thing Nathan noticed when he took in the sight of her. Will was a least two feet taller than Joan. She was wearing a sparkling red dress. She always did like to be the life of the party. Her smile was bright and he watched as she pushed her long black locks to the side.

Next to Joan was Amber. Amber was in a pink dress with black hills. Her red hair was cut short and didn't go past her shoulders like it normally would have. Amber was his favorite out of his group of friends. She was sweet and kind. His smile brightened when he noticed her.

Last was Cassidy.

He turned quickly and reached for the shot that was in front of Brooke. He downed it quickly before slamming the glass down on the counter. The three girls were still looking towards the door. Nathan took a deep breath. If he was going to survive this night he was going to need a lot to drink. He glanced at Haley before reaching for Lindsey's shot and drinking it as well. He made a face as the hard liquor burned his chest.

"Sssh, they're coming this way," Lindsey whispered as they turned towards the bar.

"Maybe, their car broke down," Haley suggested lowly as they approached them.

"More like limo," Brooke snickered.

"Ladies, their uh…."

"Nathan Royal Scott!"

Nathan turned at the sound of his name. He removed himself from his seat and stood before them. They were all smiling brightly at him and he smiled back. It had been a while since he last seen them.

"Hey, guys," Nathan smirked. It wasn't long before Cassidy walked right up to him and moved her hands around his neck pulling him down to her. She smiled brightly at him.

"Hey?" Cassidy stated with an amused smile. "I flew all this way to see you and all I get is a _hey?_"

"But I told you guys not to come here?" Nathan shot back with his own smile.

She gave him a small pout. "But it's your birthday, silly."

"My birthday isn't until Saturday," Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah, I know but we have this charity event thing," Cassidy smiled. "Plus, I had to come down here. You wouldn't come back home and how else was I supposed to give you your birthday present? It's under my dress by the way." Her voice was low and seductive. Her hands pushed his neck until his lips fused to hers. She kissed him hungrily for a few minutes until he heard someone clearing their throat. They broke apart at that and she smiled up at him. She let go of him then and he quickly hugged both Amber and Joan. He gave high-fives to Will and Dave before turning his attention back to the girls.

"When are you going to stop this and come home? You don't belong here," Joan stated with a straight face.

"You really didn't have to come all this way," Nathan mumbled a little embarrassed that they did. He ignored Joan's comment. She was such a bitch sometimes. He wasn't shocked though. Cassidy always made a big deal out of his birthday. Last year she had this huge birthday bash for him up in the Hamptons.

"But I wanted you," Cassidy smirked. "Dance with me." She took his hands and led them to the dance floor.

Back at the bar the three girls were still looking at the rest of Nathan's friends. Two of them were making out heavily. The other guy was already hitting on one of the girls that walked by and the other girl was looking at the three of them.

"I'm Amber." She smiled at them before taking a seat.

"You're Nathan's friends from back home?" Brooke spoke for the three of them.

Haley's eyes stayed glued to Cassidy and Nathan. They were laughing and dancing now. She didn't like the sight. It made her stomach turn upside down. But her eyes stayed glued to them.

"Yep," Amber nodded. "And you must be Nathan's _new_ friends?"

Brooke smirked. "You bet your ass we are."

Lindsey's eyes were still locked on the two that were practically having sex.

"Don't mind them," Amber chuckled. "They're like this just about everywhere we go."

"Still," Lindsey mumbled turning her attention off of them. Brooke quickly introduced the three of them to her.

"So what's the story with those two?" Brooke questioned. She pointed to the dance floor where Cassidy was grinding into Nathan in the middle of the dance floor.

"Who? Ken and Barbie?" Amber questioned.

"I guess," Brooke chuckled.

"They go way back. They actually…you know…lost their innocence to each other," Amber smiled softly. She then took her eyes off of the dance floor and turned back towards the girls.

"Did they date?" Lindsey questioned.

"God no," Amber laughed. "It was just one drunken night and they've benefited with each other ever since then."

Brooke smirked. "I hear ya!"

"But she flew all the way here from New York for him," Lindsey muttered.

"Well, that's simple," Amber smirked. "She claims that he's the best sex she's ever had. Plus, she really likes making a big deal out of his birthday. Always has. She thinks that their meant to be together, I guess."

Haley didn't know why but that made her heart drop.

"Are they?" Haley asked softly. If Amber was surprised she didn't show it. She simply smiled as she looked between the three of them.

"Hell if I know," Amber stated before she laughed softly. "Nathan's not like most guys."

Even though she knew that, she smirked. "How's so?" Brooke questioned.

She shrugged. "He's an optimist. He believes in true love and all that crap. He is by the way, the first guy that I know that actually wants to be married and have a family. I know he doesn't look like it but he's a big old softy."

"We know," Brooke and Lindsey said at the same time. All the girls started laughing as Haley poured them more shots. She never really drank while she worked but right now she needed it. They all downed the shots quickly as they continued to laugh.

"What do you know about him?" Haley asked.

Amber laughed. "What do you know about him?" Amber shot back with an amused smile.

Haley looked down for a second before looking up. "Nothing." She knew one thing. She knew Nathan better than this stupid girl did.

"Does he love her?" Brooke questioned while eyeing the couple on the dance floor once again. She knew it was wrong to ask but she wasn't asking for herself. Haley looked like she just got the shock of a lifetime.

"Oh, no," Amber giggled. "I've known Nathan Scott most of my life and he's never been in love, especially with Cassidy. She might think that they're meant to be together but he does not. She just amuses him and she happens to be the first girl that he ever slept with."

"Yeah, well…not everyone ends up with their first," Brooke pointed out.

Amber laughed. "Amen to that sister!"

"Sorry, I'm late," Lucas said as he approached the girls. They all smiled at him and he smiled back. He noticed the redheaded girl smiling up at him and he smirked.

"You must me Lucas Scott," Amber smiled knowingly.

He smirked back. "You've heard correctly and you are?"

"Amber," she held out her hand for him. He took it and held it in his. "How does it feel?"

"What?" Lucas mumbled as he held her hand tight.

"Being the only guy that the great Nathan Scott has ever envied?" Amber questioned. With that she stood up and walked away. He turned and watched her go before turning his attention back towards the girls.

"What the hell was that about?" Lucas questioned.

"You got us," Lindsey mumbled.

"And who is that sexy ass girl that my little cousin is dancing with?" Lucas asked as he turned to watch them dance. He smiled. He had never been more proud of Nathan than he was in that moment.

Lucas had been totally right about the girl, Haley noticed. From the moment that they had walked in Cassidy had stood out. She was the prettiest girl in the room tonight. Her olive skin was darker than the two girls she walked in with. Her long blond hair was sparkling along with her emerald eyes. The short black dress she wore showed just about everything. The girl looked like a super model and here she was just plain old Haley James. She needed another drink.

Looking at the two of them dancing, they looked perfect together. No wonder Cassidy thought that they were meant to be. They were way hotter than Ken and Barbie if you asked her. They looked like King and Queen of the prom.

She couldn't watch them a second longer. She turned and started walking. She made it to the door that led to the back of the bar. It held a few offices and the cooler. She walked into the owner's office. He wasn't in tonight and he always let her put her purse in his office. She took a seat in front of his desk and placed her head on it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This whole day had really sucked.

It was minutes later when she heard a soft knock on the door and she quickly looked up.

"I hope you don't mind," Nathan said softly. "I noticed you walk back here and I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

She stood up quickly. "I'm fine."

"Ok," he nodded. "We're about to head out. It seems that this place isn't good enough for Dave and Joan. They want to party in style."

"Right," Haley laughed softly.

"I told you they think they're better than everyone else," Nathan pointed out with soft smile.

"I'm happy you're not like them," Haley stated while looking up at him.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged and their eyes locked.

"That girl was wrong, Nathan," Haley mumbled.

"About?" Nathan asked softly.

"You belong here," Haley smiled. She wanted to tell that girl Joan that the second that she had said he didn't. She didn't know Nathan. She didn't know where he belonged.

Her eyes were sparkling again and he felt himself weaken. "I know I do." And he did. Wherever she was, he belonged there. He was sure of it.

"I guess I'll just see you tomorrow in class," Haley smiled.

"Yep," Nathan nodded. "Oh, and Haley…"

"Yeah?"

"You're still the most beautiful girl in the room," Nathan pointed out with a smirk.

And just like that she didn't feel like plain old Haley James. With the way he was looking at her she actually felt beautiful. Her face turned crimson red as she looked down. She prayed that he couldn't see but he was laughing and she knew he had. She shook her head smiling before moving past him and out of the office as fast as she could. Jake would be looking for her.

* * *

"You take the ball like this and you toss it," Nathan stated while letting the ball leave his hands.

"My turn," Lily giggled as she raced after the ball. She lifted the big ball in her hands and moved to stand next to Nathan. She held it as best as she could while looking at the basketball goal. It was seconds later when she glanced up at him. "A little help, please!"

Nathan laughed loudly before picking the little girl up in his arms and holding her as close to the basketball goal that he could get. He heard the ball hit the backboard before landing on the ground and bouncing away. He turned Lily in his arms and she started giggling.

"I almost made it this time," Lily giggled.

"You'll get there," Nathan chuckled.

"You're all sweaty," Lilly pointed out as she looked at the gray t-shirt he was wearing.

He laughed as he took in the sight of the brown haired little girl. He had been practicing when she ran up to him thirty minutes ago out of Haley's yard. She instantly introduced herself as Lily James and said that she would very much like to learn how to play basketball. He had been trying to teach her ever since.

"And where are your parents exactly?" Nathan questioned as he placed her back on the ground.

She smiled up at him. "They're on a date!"

"Yuck," Nathan mumbled when she made a face.

"Mommy says that I drive her crazy," Lily giggled. "And daddy drives her crazy, too. So that's why my daddy had to take my mommy out on a date…so they can kiss! They asked if I wanted to go and I said no thank you! Kissing's gross!"

"Good thinking," Nathan laughed softly as he bent down to her height. "So who's watching you, Miss Lily?"

She giggled loudly. "My big sister's watching me but she's on the phone with her _boyfriend_." She then pointed to herself. "I'm supposed to be watching Hannah Montana."

"And do you like her boyfriend?" Nathan asked with an amused smile.

She instantly shook her head vehemently. "Mommy says that he's a big idiot and that Haley-bop is too good for him but we're not supposed to tell her that because daddy said that it'll make her sad. And I don't want her to be sad so I guess he's ok."

"And what about me?" Nathan asked with a huge grin. "Do you like me?"

Her eyes got big and she smiled. "Yep. You play with me. Jake just likes to kiss my sister all the time…daddy doesn't like that." She shook her head and her face was serious.

"Me either," Nathan mumbled. Just the thought made him sick. He hated watching them kiss.

"Are you Luke's brother?" Lily questioned as looked at him intently.

"Nope," Nathan shook his head. "Just his cousin."

"My sister Taylor likes Lucas a lot," Lily smiled.

"Is that so?" Nathan chuckled.

"She wants him to be her _boyfriend_," Lily smiled.

"Lily Ann James!"

"Oh-oh," Lily mumbled as her smile faded. "Middle names never good…at least that's what Taylor tells me."

"I got this, kiddo," Nathan laughed softly as he stood up. Haley was walking quickly across the yard when she noticed the two of them. She made it to them seconds later with her hand over her heart.

"Munchkin, you scared the crap out of me," Haley mumbled.

"Mommy say's don't say crap," Lily giggled.

"Right," Haley breathed. "Sorry."

Nathan chuckled. "Real smooth, Hales."

"You're not helping," Haley said glaring at him.

"What? We were just playing a game of basketball," Nathan smiled at her.

"I would very much like to know how to play," Lily stated while looking up at her older sister.

"Since when?" Haley questioned.

"Since he started playing," Lily giggled as she pointed to Nathan. "He's way cuter than Lucas _or _Jake."

Nathan chuckled at that as the little girl ran to hide behind her sister. Haley was laughing softly as Lilly held onto her leg.

"Lily, how about you go put on Nemo and I'll be there in a minute," Haley smiled as she looked down at her. Lily nodded her head before she took off running. Haley watched her as she ran across their yard before running inside the front door of the house.

"She thinks I'm cute," Nathan smirked. "She's just like you described her."

"She almost gave me a heart attack," Haley mumbled as she turned towards him.

"She said you were on the phone with Jacob," Nathan said trying not to have too much repulsion in his voice.

She ignored his glare. "What are you doing in Tree Hill?"

"It's uh, it's my birthday," Nathan mumbled while looking down.

"Right," Haley smiled. "I totally forgot. Happy Birthday. What are you doing later?"

"Aunt Karen is cooking for me," Nathan answered.

"Do you want to do something later?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Uh…"

"You know, after your dinner," Haley pointed out.

"Um, sure," Nathan smiled.

"Just come over when you're done," Haley smiled. "My parents will be back by then I'm sure."

"I'll see you later," Nathan smirked.

"Yeah," she smiled back. "Go have dinner with your family."

"Nathan, dinner is ready," Karen called out as she opened the front door. He could only smile as he started walking towards the house.

* * *

Nathan stood in front of the James residence. He was nervous as hell. He knew that this was in no way a date but still he felt like he was picking her up for one. There was a chance that either her mother or father would answer the door. He looked down at himself. He wasn't dressed in anything fancy. All he had one were a pair of cargo shorts with a red polo shirt. He shook his head before he knocked hard on the door. He wasn't going to make a big deal out of this.

It was seconds later when Haley opened the door and he felt himself calm down.

"Sorry, it's late," Nathan stated with a small frown. After they had eaten dinner they all sat down and watch a movie together, like a real family. It felt nice. He had come over here right after.

"Its fine," Haley smiled. "How was your birthday?"

"Great," Nathan smiled nervously. _And getting better by the second_, he thought to himself.

"Lily made you this," Haley said as she handed over the paper made card. "I think she's pretty much made you her first boyfriend."

"Well, then I'm glad your father didn't answer the door," Nathan mumbled as he read over the card. She had drew them playing basketball and the words Happy Birthday were written across.

Haley laughed softly as they started walking. Without any though she grabbed the keys out of his hands and walked right up to the driver's side of his Denali and got in. He smiled to himself as he got in on the passengers side. She didn't say anything as she drove and neither did he. It was minutes later when they pulled up to the café.

"Hales, it's closed," Nathan pointed out as they stepped out of the car. He made it to the sidewalk and continued to follow her.

She laughed. "You forget I have keys." She handed him his keys as she pulled out hers. She flashed them in front of him before unlocking the café and leading them inside. He followed her after she locked the place back up. It wasn't long until they made it to a door. She opened it before they started walking up a flight of stairs. She pushed open another door and then they were outside. It was dark and it was seconds later when he heard her flip a switch. The whole place lit up with Christmas lights. A very small golf course was built.

"Whoa," Nathan mumbled.

"You like?" Haley questioned.

He nodded his head. "I don't remember it being like this up here. If I remember correctly it was just an empty space."

"Yeah, well, we built it," Haley smiled. "We were like seven at the time."

"This place is amazing," Nathan smiled. He was still taking in the sight before him.

"I have to give most of the credit to Lily," Haley laughed softly. "She did help me put up the lights earlier so we could see. She was very eager to help me when I told her it was for you."

"Well, it's perfect," Nathan said turning to face her. She was holding out a golf club to him and he took it.

"I do believe, Mr. Scott, that I found another sport I can kick your ass in," Haley smirked as she moved in front of him. He smiled as he watched her. It took everything in him to stand still and not follow her. She surely made mini golf rise up to the top of his list.

"Hales," Nathan smirked, "…now you're just dreaming."

"This I can actually back up," Haley smiled as she turned to face him. "And since it's your birthday I might go easy on _you!_"

He took in the sight of her. She was in a pair of dark jeans. She had an old Tree Hill High sweater on. Her hair was flowing down and sparkling as the moonlight hit it. Her eyes were sparkling as well. She was beautiful and he fought the urge to tell her just that.

"Thank you," Nathan smiled. "This is the best birthday I've ever had!"


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Sorry, it's been like a whole week since I've update. After the Chad interview, I just needed a break from OTH. I'm not going to lie it totally bothers me about Sophia/James. I wish that I didn't know that. But it's totally their business. I'm just having a hard time not picturing Nathan/Brooke when I think anything about the show. But I'm over it. Good for them, I hope their happy.

_Chapter Fifteen –For You I'll Make The Whole World Wait_

"Hand me that screwdriver."

Nathan reached over were his Uncle Keith had what looked like a hundred tools. He searched the scattered pile before finally finding the screwdriver. He handed it over and watched as Keith continued fixing the old beat up truck before him. The old Chevy pickup looked about ten years old. It was a faded blue and had about a million dents in it.

Lifting his hand up he ran it across his forehead wiping the sweat that had formed there. His hand was instantly wet and he then ran his hand over the side of his basketball shorts. It was too hot to be out today. His whole body was exhausted from all the practices that they had over the last few weeks. Practice this morning had been the worse though. It felt like it wouldn't ever end. His legs were sore and he could barely feel his arms.

"You ready for your first game?" Keith asked, as he glanced up from the hood.

He took a deep breath before smiling. "Yeah, I'm ready. The teams looking great and Coach K is really good at his job. Although some of the guys on the team just haven't accepted me yet."

"Don't tell Luke that," Keith laughed loudly.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, he wants everyone to like me but life just doesn't work out that way. Only a few of the guys talk to me. Well, just Skillz and Tim."

Keith tossed the screwdriver back into the toolbox before reaching for another one. "Just give the guys time, they'll come around."

"I guess," Nathan shrugged. He really didn't care. He didn't much like them either. They were just acting childish. It wasn't his fault that those idiots were Jake and Vegas's cronies. It also wasn't his fault that he was friends with Brooke and that those idiots thought that there was more to them. The guys listened to every single thing that Vegas told them and that was why most of them ignored him. All of them except for Jake that is. No, he got the wonderful pleasure to be liked by the great Jake Jagielski. He hated the guy.

"You talk to your old man lately?"

Nathan's face hardened. "No, Sir."

"He still hasn't realized that you're not at Dartmouth," Keith mumbled while shaking his head. There were a few other words that were threatening to slip out of his mouth but he would wait until Nathan wasn't around to hear them.

"He um…there's this really big merger that he was working on over the summer that I'm sure has his full attention. There's nothing more that my father loves than buying out other business," Nathan said lowly.

Keith looked up at his broken nephew. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thanks," Nathan smiled softly.

"Now, let me finish up with this so we can leave for dinner. Your Aunt Karen does not like me working late. Plus, you've got your first game tomorrow. I don't want you and Luke leaving for Durham too late." Keith slapped Nathan on the arm before returning to fixing the old beat up truck.

It had been three long weeks since his birthday. That had been the last time that he had come down to Tree Hill. That birthday night with Haley on the rooftop of the Café had been wonderful, besides the part were she actually kicked his ass in mini golf. She had enjoyed that a lot and there was nothing he liked more than to see her that happy.

He even got to walk her home after they had gotten back from the Café. After that he had gone back over to his Uncle Keith's where Lucas was waiting up for him. They played video games all night and were even joined by his Uncle Keith, who ended up beating the both of them at Fight Night. It had been a great night.

Since then, it had been mostly about basketball. That's all he had time to focus on. The game wasn't that important to him but it was to the team, especially Lucas. Lucas was all about basketball. He made it clear that he was going to play in the NBA after he graduated next year. He already had teams talking to him.

The days that he did have classes with Haley, they usually would go to the library and do homework together. It was like their thing. But other than that he really hadn't seen that much of her. She was usually busy with the girls or Jake. At least that's what Lucas had told him.

That only meant that he had more time to spend with Peyton. In the two months that he had been here, she quickly became one of his best friends. That wasn't going to change.

"Uncle Keith," Nathan stated as he moved closer to the old truck.

"Uh-huh."

"I was just wondering if you regret it." Nathan mumbled. Keith looked up confused as Nathan continued. "You know, giving it all up." He shrugged his shoulders. "You gave up everything to follow Aunt Karen to UNC and I was just wondering if you ever regretted it."

Keith smiled brightly and shook his head no. "Not once."

Nathan laughed softly. "How did you know it would work out with her?"

His Uncle Keith didn't just walk away from the family and Dartmouth. He walked away from the money that came along with the Scott name. Nathan's grandpa Royal hadn't talked to Keith since then. He was sure that his sweet grandmother still kept in touch with her oldest son. Lucas had said she hadn't stopped calling. Lucas had gotten to know their grandparents whenever he stayed up in New York with him and his mom. Nathan knew that his grandfather always hoped that Lucas wouldn't make the same mistake his father did. He never counted on Lucas loving basketball more than joining the family business. Royal had been beyond pissed when Lucas announced that he was going to Duke.

"I didn't," Keith smiled. "But she was worth the risk. And 22 years later here we still are."

"Yeah, you guys are perfect," Nathan smiled.

"It's a lot of work but when you find someone you want to be with forever, it just works itself out," Keith chuckled.

He relaxed himself against the truck. "How did…you know she was _the _one?"

When he was younger he used to hear his mother tell all of her friends how perfect his Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith were together. His mother always loved the closeness of their marriage.

Keith looked up with a huge goofy grin. "She moved in slow motion, son."

The look on his face let Nathan know that he was picturing her all those years ago. He was still in love with her after all this time. He waited as Keith took his time thinking about the past.

"What's with all this love talk?" Keith beamed as soon as he came back to reality. "You got somebody that moves in slow motion? Is it time we have _the_ talk?" He started laughing and Nathan did the same. It was seconds later when they stopped laughing and Keith tossed down his tool and went to stand next to Nathan. "Is this about a girl?"

"Something like that," Nathan smiled nervously.

"And just the one, right? Luke's got a different girl every time he calls up home. Of course, I don't tell your Aunt Karen that. She would never believe me," Keith chuckled.

"Yeah, Luke is definitely something else," Nathan nodded.

"So tell me about this girl," Keith demanded. He reached over and punched Nathan in the arm. "Go on."

With a soft smile he gave a small nod. "She's perfect for me."

"Well, that's great," Keith said with an approving smile.

"No, not really," Nathan mumbled while looking at the ground. "She's got this boyfriend and their in…love." The last word was barely above a whisper and it hurt to actually say it.

"_Oh_," Keith mumbled.

"I don't know what to do," Nathan continued. "It's just really hard because I have these intense feelings for her and I don't even know what they are. I can't really talk to anyone about it, especially with Lucas. We kind of have all the same friends so I can't just go around talking about my feelings about her. They just stayed bottled up inside and it's getting harder to take."

"You're friends with this girl?"

"Yes. Really good friends," Nathan nodded.

"And you can't talk to Lucas about this," Keith continued with a inquiring look.

"No," Nathan mumbled.

"So, Haley or Lindsey, I'm assuming," Keith stated with a soft smile. "But since Lindsey's boyfriend cheated on her and they aren't currently together I'm going to go with Little Miss Haley James from next door." Nathan laughed lowly. "Lucas likes to talk a lot."

Nathan nodded. "I like her, _a lot_."

"And she's with the Jagielski boy," Keith stated.

"She's in love _with_ him," Nathan muttered while trying to keep his anger in check. "I just needed to talk about it with someone. I mean I've always known that they were together. Lucas even warned me and Brooke as well. I'm hoping that these feelings go away. I mean she's one of my best friends and she doesn't see me that way. I need to get over this. I need you to tell me to get over it. I can't keep on feeling this way. It hurts too much."

"Is that what _you_ really want?" Keith asked.

He shook his head. "I'll never have her."

Keith placed a firm hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Then just let it go, son."

"I'll work on it," Nathan mumbled.

"In the meantime, we're going to be late for dinner," Keith smiled nervously as he glanced at his vibrating cell phone. He glanced at Nathan for a second before answering his wife's call.

* * *

Nathan sat nervously in the locker room as Coach K talked to the team. In the beginning he tried hard to concentrate on listening to him but it hadn't worked out so well. He had been nervous since he had woken up that morning. Last night he had a dream that the team lost the game because of him. He couldn't stop thinking about that dream all day.

It was bad enough that some of the guys hated him. He didn't need all of Duke University hating him as well. People took basketball pretty seriously around here.

It wasn't long before the Coach turned to talk to one of the assistant coaches. Lucas instantly started clapping his hands.

"I love the beginning of the season!"

"I hadn't noticed," Nathan smiled at him.

"I'm serious man," Lucas smirked. "The girls love me. I shine all season long and hook up with the sexiest girls around town."

"I take it you've given up on Peyton?" Nathan asked knowingly.

"Yeah, whatever," Lucas mumbled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Luke. She's just not ready to date again," Nathan admitted.

"Yeah, well. I wasn't really ready for all that Peyton Sawyer girlfriend drama anyway," Lucas shrugged it off. He wasn't about to show how much it hurt that she didn't like him.

"I'm glad you're over it," Nathan stated with an amused smile.

"I'm totally over it," Lucas nodded with a straight face. "It's her loss."

"I'll be sure to tell her that," Nathan chuckled. This conversation with Lucas was certainly taking his mind off of the game.

Lucas placed his jersey on. "Is she… is she here?"

"She said she would be," Nathan nodded. "She doesn't want to miss my first game."

"Of course she doesn't," Lucas muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that," Nathan stated while placing on his jersey as well.

Lucas smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'm over it." He went back to getting ready.

Nathan did the same and before long he was fully dressed in his Blue Devil uniform. He stood up and felt nervous as hell once again. He didn't know where it was coming from but he wanted to be anywhere but here. It wasn't long until Tim Smith broke him out of his thoughts.

"I can't wait until the camcorders get a shot of the Tim," Tim smiled brightly as he slapped his hands hard against his chest before making a face.

"Camcorder?" Nathan questioned nervously as he glanced down at Lucas.

"As in ESPN," Skillz smirked. "Do you know who you play for?"

"Yeah," Nathan mumbled. "I just…camcorders?"

"This is a big game for us," Lucas stood up, "we lost in the finals last year and this year one of our best players is off the team for some stupid idiot accident. All of our games are taped. You knew that. You watched some of the old ones."

And he had watched a lot of old Duke games. He even watched some on ESPN. Not once had he thought about those same camcorders taping him playing. Now, he was more nervous than before.

"I love the attention," Tim stated.

"We know," Skillz and Lucas said loudly at the same time. Tim made a face before sitting back in front of his locker which was right next to Nathan's.

Nathan took a seat before taking a deep breath. Glancing across the locker room he noticed Jake laughing along with Vegas. He rolled his eyes before turning his attention to his lap. Tonight wasn't going very well. He tried to forget about his nerves and quickly started listening to the guys talk.

"…yeah, so my shorty is going as a Slutty Nurse," Skillz smirked as he nodded his head.

"I thought she went as that last year," Lucas questioned.

"Oh, she did," Tim smiled. Skillz glared at him and he quickly looked down.

"As long as it's slutty, I don't care," Skillz continued.

"That's the spirit, Taylor," Lucas chuckled.

Nathan laughed as well as all the guys stood up. Coach K started talking again before pointing to the play board. It was minutes later when everyone started walking out of the locker room. He vaguely heard Lucas tell him it was time to start warming up. He was the last one out of the locker room and followed slowly behind. It wasn't long until he could hear the cheers of the crowd. They made it to the entrance of the court and the cheers got louder as the guys stepped out onto the court. The other team was already warming up.

He stopped walking as he noticed Haley and the rest of the cheerleaders talking. On the sidelines he noticed the camcorders. The guys were already filming. He quickly turned and headed back down the long hall. He turned the corner and stood in front of the restroom.

Now, not only was the school going to see the game but everyone that tuned into ESPN would be watching as well. His palms were sweating and he rubbed them against his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

He turned and noticed Haley staring intently at him. She stood there in her very short cheerleading uniform and his eyes had trouble staying on her face. The urge to look down at her perfect body was killing him.

"I'm nervous," Nathan mumbled as he released a deep breath.

She smiled up at him. "Don't be. You'll get used to playing in front of a lot of people."

"Yeah, but as of this moment, I'm not," Nathan admitted lowly.

"It'll be fine," Haley smiled. "Just pretend it's just you and the guys playing for fun. Don't worry about anything else. Block all that other crap out. I know you can do this."

He smiled. "I feel a little better." He could totally do what she just told him. Blocking everything else out wouldn't be that hard, all he had to do was think about her. He pretty much always forgot about everything else when she was around.

She smiled brightly at him before taking a few steps closer. He felt his heart hammering for a whole different reason as she reached up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Her lips lingered on his cheek for a few seconds before she pulled away still smiling up at him.

"You'll do great," Haley beamed.

He watched as she turned slowly and walked back down the hall until she rounded the corner. His hand instantly went to his cheek, touching the spot where her lips just where. The smile on his face wouldn't go away and his heart wouldn't stop pounding. He stood still and he didn't feel nervous anymore. Hell, he didn't feel anything but the warmth of where her lips had been seconds before. He took off walking back towards court.

Walking out onto the court he didn't notice anything but the guys. Blocking everything else out like she told him to, he walked up to Lucas. Lucas handed him the ball in his hands before he tossed the ball towards the basketball goal. It went right in. He couldn't even hear the cheers of the crowd. Just one look around he knew they were screaming as loud as they could. All he could do was smile.

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Brooke asked once Haley walked back up to the girls. She lifted her pom-poms in her hands before looking directly at Brooke.

She smiled. "I told you to the restroom."

Brooke's gaze stayed on her for a few seconds before she started talking once again. "But like I was staying, this party is going to be so much bigger than last year. Trish told me that even a few guys from UNC will be there. I for one still haven't figured out what I'm going to go as. I mean, whatever it is will be sexy…"

Haley stopped paying attention to Brooke at that moment. Halloween was six days away and Brooke wouldn't stop talking about this party at one of the Frat houses. She stood next to Lindsey before glancing over at the guys. She smiled as she watched Jake shooting.

"Are you drooling?" Lindsey questioned with a smile.

Haley smiled. "No. My boy does look damn good in a uniform though." Her eyes didn't leave Jake as she watched him warm up.

"So does he," Lindsey pointed towards the entrance as Nathan walked in.

Haley's eyes followed her finger. She noticed Nathan and smiled. Lindsey was more than right. Nathan looked gorgeous in a uniform. He always did look gorgeous. Her eyes stayed on him as he walked up to the rest of the team and started shooting.

"He sure does," Haley muttered. Nathan turned then, and their eyes locked. For a second, she thought that maybe he had heard her but from the distance she was to him that wasn't possible. He smirked at her before nodding.

"What was that?" Brooke questioned as brushed her arm with Haley's.

"What?" Haley questioned as she turned to face the bubbly brunette.

"He just gave you the nod," Brooke pointed out low enough for the rest of the squad not to hear.

Haley's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "The nod?"

"Yeah, as in lets hook up after the game, nod," Brooke stated with a huge smirk.

"You're seeing things, Brooke," Haley said shaking her head before turning her attention back towards the court. Brooke didn't respond and when she glanced back Brooke had gone back to talking with the rest of the girls.

"In all fairness he did give you _the_ nod," Lindsey smiled as Haley's face dropped.

"Not you, too," Haley pouted.

Lindsey shrugged. "What he did…Oh, look its Karen and Keith." Haley glanced into the stands and noticed Lucas's parents sitting right behind the boy's bench. They smiled and waved, and they did the same.

"So are you going to this legendary Halloween party?" Haley questioned.

Lindsey nodded. "Of course, Brooke said I have to go."

"Yeah, Jake wants to go as well," Haley said.

"When does Jake not want to go to a party, Grover?"

"You've got a point," Haley giggled lowly. The boy sure did love to party.

"I just pray that I don't run into that jackass while I'm there," Lindsey stated with a glare. She glanced in the stands to his usual seat and sure enough he was there. "You know he can't miss his boyfriend playing." She pointed to Felix before rolling her eyes and looking away. Felix never missed one of Jake's games.

"He's totally gay for my boyfriend," Haley smiled. She was all for Lindsey taking jabs at Felix. The punk deserved more than that if you asked her.

"Oh, look who it is," Lindsey smiled. "Lucas must be nervous."

Haley glanced back up into the stands where she noticed Peyton Sawyer sitting. She watched as Peyton smiled down at Nathan and waved.

"She's here to see Nathan," Haley stated as she tore her eyes off of the beautiful curly haired blond.

"That doesn't mean that Lucas isn't nervous," Lindsey pointed out as she watched Lucas glance up in the stands at Peyton.

"Good point," Haley nodded.

"Game time, ladies," Brooke said loudly.

With that both girls turned towards their crazy captain as she gave them her regular, mess this up and I will kill you speech. Haley listened carefully before turning towards the guys as they started their routine before the game. The crowd was on their feet as they got ready for the start of the game. Haley's eyes stayed glued to Nathan. He didn't look nervous anymore. She then smiled as she cheered for him.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to make this?" Brooke asked as she pointed to her fire red Devil costume. Haley knew just how long because she watched her make it.

"You look smokin' hot," Lindsey smiled.

"Totally, what I was aiming for," Brooke smirked with a pleased look. "And might I say that you look kick ass yourself, Supergirl."

Lindsey smiled as she glanced down at her red and blue costume.

Haley rested her head back against Jake's shoulder as they swayed to the music. They had been at the Halloween party for about an hour now and she had seen some pretty scary costumes. One guy had been dressed as the Joker and scared the crap out of her when she had gone into the kitchen for a drink.

She moved her hand down the side of the tight black dress that was hugging her body.

It was completely uncomfortable. Jake had a thing for Sandy from Grease so she decided to dress up as her for Halloween. Brooke had too much fun with making her look like a whore. The dress was way too tight and she hated the stupid blond wig that Brooke made her wear. Her makeup was too dark as well. Jake had dressed up as Danny Zuko and he looked damn good. She leaned more into him as his hands gripped her waist.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look?" Jake asked lowly from behind her.

She smiled. "You might have mentioned it."

"Well, you do," Jake repeated before kissing her cheek.

"And my night would have been so much better if I hadn't of heard that," Lucas mentioned with a frown. He glanced away from the happy couple and gazed out onto the dance floor.

"Luke," Haley whined.

"Leave them alone," Lindsey stated as she slapped him.

"Yeah, Captain Jack," Brooke smirked. "You know I have a thing for Johnny Depp."

"Good to know," Lucas smirked. He stood next to Lindsey as he watched a few good looking girls grinding on the dance floor. "Where's Vegas?"

She pointed across the room. "With that playboy bunny. Its whatever, I've got like seven numbers already. Speaking of hot men, I think I just saw Brandon." With that she took off walking into the crowd.

"At least she's not sulking," Lindsey said with a halfhearted smile.

"I figured she'd be with Nathan," Jake stated as he watched her walk away. "I mean if she really wants to stick it to Vegas that's the way to go. He hates the guy."

"Yeah, well, Norris needs to keep his mouth shut are I'll close it for him," Lucas stated with a glare. "And if he has such a big problem with Nathan then he needs to man up and stop being a little bitch!"

"Wow," Lindsey smiled. "No more drinks for you."

He slammed his fists into his hand. "I can kill that guy."

"Luke, come back to the light," Haley smiled as she reached for his hand. "Vegas is an ass, we all know this. Don't let him ruin your night. He's not worth it."

"You're right, Hales," Lucas nodded. "But if I hear him talking about Nathan, I'll hurt him."

"Seriously, no more drinks for you, mister," Lindsey stated as she took the red plastic cup out of his hands.

"Hey," Lucas whined.

Haley laughed at the antics of her two best friends. She turned her attention back to the dance floor. Brooke was all over Brandon who was in a Spiderman costume. The music was blaring and she sang softly with the words. It wasn't long before she noticed Nathan walk into the room. With that her heart started pounding and she quickly took her eyes off of him. It was seconds later when he walked up to them.

"You're always late," Lucas stated as he glanced at his watch. "You said you would be here at 10 and it's already 11:30."

"_Sorry_," Nathan mumbled.

"Hey, Scott," Jake stated while looking at him.

Nathan nodded. "Hey."

"What are you exactly?" Lindsey questioned.

Haley took the time to take in the sight of him. He wasn't in a costume. He was wearing jeans, a long sleeve white shirt with a blue one over it, and his hair was messy. His eyes were darker than she remembered as she noticed him looking at her and Jake. She quickly tried to look at anything else.

"I'm Lucas," Nathan smirked.

Everyone started laughing as he pointed to himself. He was right. He was dressed in something that Lucas would wear and he still looked damn good.

"Very funny," Lucas retorted.

"Oh, it is," Lindsey giggled. "He looks just like you. I even think that's your shirt."

"I do not look like that," Lucas said with a glare as he took in the sight of Nathan. "And that is my shirt. Where did you get my clothes?"

"Aunt Karen let me look through your closet back home," Nathan smiled.

"That's a good one, Scott," Jake chuckled.

Lucas rolled his eyes before looking for his drink. He noticed that Lindsey was still holding it. He quickly reached for it but she moved her hand away. She smiled playfully at him as she held it on the other side of her. Standing up he reached for it. He got a hold of it before it slipped out of his hands.

"Nice hands," Peyton commented as she walked up to them.

He smirked. "Nice legs." He took the time to look her up and down, making sure that she knew he was going just that. She was wearing some kind of dark angel costume. His smile faded as she wrapped her arm around Nathan's waist.

"You look nice, Peyton," Lindsey pointed out as she elbowed Lucas in his side.

Peyton smiled. "Thanks. You, too. And Haley you look hot!"

"I told you," Jake smirked. She smiled softly as Peyton smiled at her. She couldn't help but notice that Nathan was looking everywhere but at her.

"Good girl gone bad," Lucas smiled as he glanced at Haley.

"Wow," Peyton said loudly as she glanced around the room. "All the girls are looking at you boy!" She poked Nathan in the side as she smiled up at him.

Haley looked around the room. Sure enough, they were staring at him alright.

"They are not," Nathan mumbled while looking down at her.

She smiled as she glanced around the room once again. "Oh, they are. They all want you. Star player number 23 that won us the game last weekend!" She said the last part loudly as people around them started cheering.

"Dude!"

"What?" Peyton said innocently.

"Hey, Nate! Good game." The girl handed him her number before smiling and walking away. He shook his head before turning his attention back towards Peyton.

"And who was that?" Lucas smirked.

He turned to face his cousin. "I have no idea."

"It's been happening all week," Peyton smiled as she slapped his chest. "I'm afraid my friend that you have officially arrived."

It was then that Tim Smith walked up to them. "Nathan's here!"

"Hey, Tim," Nathan mumbled. "This chic wanted me to give you her number. You should totally call her."

"Sweet!" Tim smiled as he took the number from Nathan. He walked away keeping his eyes on the number the whole time.

"That's just wrong," Lucas chuckled.

"Let's dance," Peyton smiled as she pulled Nathan towards the middle of the dance floor.

"Well, she's nice," Lindsey smiled.

"Yeah, _nice_," Lucas mumbled as he watched her dance.

"They are totally fucking," Jake stated as he watched them dance. "Look at them dance…they have to be…they are."

Haley felt her heart drop. She took her eyes of the happy dancing couple. "I have to go to the restroom." Without a word to her friends she walked away from them. She didn't stop until she made it to the back of the house where the bathrooms where. After waiting in line for what felt like an hour she finally got an empty one.

Once she was done she made her way back into the kitchen where all the drinks were. She walked right over to the bottles of liquor and poured herself a glass. She definitely needed a drink.

"Looks like we had the same idea," Nathan smiled as he made his way towards the bottles of liquor.

She smiled. "Some party, huh?"

"I can't wait to leave either," Nathan smiled with a knowing look.

"I could be studying," Haley admitted. "It would be way better than this."

"Tell me about it," Nathan stated while pouring himself a drink.

"So, do you like my costume?" Haley questioned with a smile. She twirled around before facing him again. "Well?"

"Yeah…"

"What is it?" Haley asked as she noticed the look on his face. "You don't like it?"

He made a face. "Not really…I mean it's just not…really _you_." It wasn't her. It was the first thing he notice when he saw her earlier. He knew it was probably Jake's idea. The guy was such an idiot!

"Yeah, I…Jake likes Sandy and I thought..." she glanced down at herself while shaking her head. "I…I look ridiculous, don't I?"

"Hales, no," Nathan stated as he watched her. It looked like she was about to cry and it broke his heart. He felt like the worlds biggest jerk.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry." With that she brushed pasted him on her way out of the kitchen. Before she could even make it to the door, his hand pulled on her arm, forcing her to face him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Nathan mumbled quickly. "You look beautiful…you always do, you know that."

"You're right this isn't me," Haley whispered before looking up at him.

"I was out of line," Nathan stated while letting go of her arm. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I don't want that. I never want that."

"Its fine," Haley smiled softly. "You were just being honest."

"May I?" Nathan asked as he reached for her hair. She nodded her head as he took off the wig. He tossed it on the counter before slowly moving his hand to the side of her face. He touched her hair for a second before pushing it behind her ear. "Now, this is you."

His smoldering eyes were locked onto hers. She felt her heart hammering. "Let's go back to our friends," Haley said with an insecure voice.

He smiled at her before she took off walking. He tried not to laugh at her comment about him being honest. He was the furthest thing from honest. If he was honest, he would of told her that no matter what she was wearing she always took his breath away, he would have told her that ever since he saw her that first time she moved in slow motion for him, and he would have told her just how he felt about her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Quote of the Day:**

**Lois****: I just came from Tess. I got a raise.  
****Clark****: Why would she give you a raise?  
****Lois****: Because I'm me. **_**Hello**_**.**

_Chapter Sixteen –Feeling the Moment Slip Away_

"So did Jake tell you that we got a B on our project?"

"Uh, yeah. He said that _you_ worked really hard."

"Me, huh? Well, that is totally _true_. All his lazy ass did was whine all night about missing you and to top it all off he wanted to bailout right whenever I was almost done," Peyton stated as she shook her head. It had been Brooke's idea for her to buy Jake at the auction but that project was very real. She had planned on doing it herself since Jacob was always too busy for school but when Brooke told her to buy him it seemed like a good idea. With the way that Jake acted that night, she was sorry that she paid for him.

Haley smiled. "I'm sorry, Peyton. Jake really hates doing his homework."

"Yeah, I noticed," Peyton teased. "So, what time do you get off?"

Haley glanced at her watch. "Not until eleven. Thursday's suck here. Excuse me."

Peyton watched as Haley walked away from her for the hundredth time that night. Shaking her head, she took the time to look around at the Pub. The place wasn't busy like is usually was on the weekends but they did have a lot of people. And with only four other people working, Haley had been busy all night long. It's not like she wanted to spend all this time with Haley. Nathan had been upset to say the least, when she nicely told him that she really didn't care too much for Haley James.

It's not that Haley wasn't a nice girl or anything. The fact of the matter was, Nathan cared about this girl and all she did was hurt him. When she had told Nathan that very reason of course, his Haley James defense kicked in. He basically told her that it wasn't Haley's fault and she had no idea how he felt about her, which was true. But the girl had to know that Nathan didn't just see her as a friend. Any idiot could see that. If Haley didn't see it then she was truly blind and even if it wasn't intentional she still hurt Nathan. In the end it all hurt the same and she could see that on Nathan's face every single time Haley James and Jake Jagielski were in the same room.

Despite not liking little miss perfect, she did the bestfriend thing. She was here, was she not? The whole night she had been giving Haley a chance. It's not like she had a choice in the matter once Nathan told her _"She's really important to me and I would really love it if you could at least try."_ So here she was trying with the girl that constantly broke her best friends' heart on a daily basis.

Across the room she noticed Jake playing pool with his buddies. Those guys were always together. It wasn't just Haley and Jake. It was Haley, Jake, and the guys. She didn't know how Haley had put up with that crap.

"So how you doing, Peyton?"

She jumped slightly before turning her attention back to Haley. Haley was standing there with a huge smile on her face and she looked genuinely interested. As hard as she tried to fight it, Haley James was really nice. And she would be lying if she said she still didn't like her. Granted, she wished that she could just tell her to get a clue and open her eyes but Nathan would kill her. She was told to be on her best behavior.

"I'm just great," Peyton mumbled nonchalantly.

"You sure?" Haley asked sincerely.

Peyton felt the brunettes hand over hers.

"I know breakups can be hard. Trust me between Brooke and Lindsey I've had my share of being the shoulder to cry on. If you ever need to talk or even if you just need someone to listen…I'm always here," Haley smiled as she removed her hand.

Peyton was startled for a second before finally smiling. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"It's really no problem," Haley said before refilling Peyton's glass.

"That goes both ways," Peyton stated before she could stop herself. The shocking part was that she really meant it. She didn't see this coming. She totally planned on coming here tonight and she still had every intention of not liking Haley James. The girl was making it harder and harder for Peyton not to like her. She really didn't want to like her. _Easier said than done_. It's easy to hate someone that you know nothing about. But really knowing someone and actually liking them…let's just say that it was really hard not to like an actual good person. And if she learned anything tonight, it was that Haley James was a good person.

"I'll keep that in mind," Haley laughed.

"Funny," Peyton smiled. "So…?"

"Where are you from?"

"Savannah."

"I did not know that," Haley mumbled.

Peyton nodded. "Born and raised."

"I'll bet it's beautiful there."

"Oh, it is. I love it…its home, you know. It's so beautiful in the summer. If you ever get a chance to pass through, you should. It's this peaceful warm place and the people are so nice," Peyton smiled.

"Tree Hill is the same way."

"So I've heard," Peyton replied. Nathan had filled her in on Tree Hill mostly because he had this weird little notion that her and Lucas Scott were meant to be. He wanted her to know all about where Lucas was from. Before she could say anything else, Haley seemed to daze out on something across the room. Turning her head slightly, she noticed Nathan approaching them. She smiled as she glanced back up at the dazed girl before her. Maybe, there was more to Haley James than meets the eye.

"Hey, Nathan," Haley smiled before waving slightly.

"Hales," Nathan nodded. It was then that he turned his attention to her. His smile faded and it was replaced with a scowl.

"How was the date?" Peyton asked with a timid smile.

Haley felt her heart stop. "Y-you had a date?"

Peyton smiled brightly at her. "He had a date." She nodded. "So how did it go, Superstar?" Ever since he won that first game she had been calling him that. The fact that they were 5-1 only made her use it more.

Nathan's arms crossed over his chest as he glared at her. He glanced over at Haley for a second before finally looking back at Peyton. "Can I talk to you in _private_ for a second?"

"Um, sure," Peyton smiled. "We'll just be a few seconds."

Haley nodded. "Ok."

Before she knew it, Nathan had taken hold of her arm. He pulled her along with him as he walked them across the bar. It wasn't long until he stopped walking and let go over her arm. He turned to glare at her. She didn't let the smile leave her face.

"Thanks for manhandling me," Peyton said sarcastically.

His face instantly softened. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" His hand lifted her arm again as he pushed the black material up her arm to get a better look at where his hand had been.

"Nate, I'm fine," Peyton smiled softly. "So, seriously. How was the date?"

"Dinner was great, the conversation was great, and I really did have a good time just like you said I would," Nathan smiled sweetly. She had been begging him for weeks to go out with one of her friends from art class. He finally caved a few days ago.

"Well, that's great. I knew you would like her," Peyton beamed. "So did you guys have anything in common?"

"Oh, yeah," Nathan smirked. "We have at least _one _thing in common."

"I knew this was a good idea and just what you needed," Peyton mumbled to herself. All Nathan had been doing was sulking around for Haley James. He needed to get out and see someone.

He held up one finger. "Just one little problem."

"Huh?"

He shrugged. "Oh, nothing much. The whole time I was checking her out she was checking out the _waitress! _Oh yeah, and the thing that we have in common is that we're both into_ girls!_" His smile faded then and it took her a second to understand what he intended.

"Nathan, you can't be serious. Anna isn't like that," Peyton shook her head.

"I beg to differ," Nathan retorted. "She was totally checking that waitress out…the _whole_ time. She hardly even noticed me. In fact, I'm pretty sure that if I would have disappeared into thin air she really wouldn't have noticed."

"Anna…?"

"Is into _girls_," Nathan repeated a little louder.

"But she's only ever had boyfriends," Peyton mumbled in shock.

"Well, then she likes them all," Nathan shrugged. "The girl is bi or whatever…"

"Anna Taggaro is bisexual?" Peyton muttered before laughing loudly. She placed her hand over her mouth and even with Nathan's glare, she couldn't stop the laughter. It was minutes later and she was still laughing.

"I'm glad you find this amusing because my ego took a huge hit," Nathan stated as he crossed his arms over his chest once again. She noticed that his blue eyes were dark at the moment.

"I'm sure it wasn't _that_ bad," Peyton said as her laughter died down.

He pointed to himself. "I _don't _date! Cassidy is enough crazy for me and oh, let me not forget to mention my inappropriate feelings for one of my best friends! I just don't date, Peyton. I told you that."

"I'm really sorry," Peyton said trying not to laugh, "I had no idea that Anna would have wanted the waitress over you…" she started laughing then as he glared it her. It was seconds later when he walked away. "Oh, Nate, come on!" She took off walking after him and it wasn't long before she reached the bar. Nathan was already sitting and talking to Haley when she got there.

"So…did you enjoy your date?" Haley asked with a smile as she placed a beer in front of him. Peyton took a seat next to him and he glared at her.

"It was great," he lied.

Peyton smiled brightly at him. "Do you think you'll see her again? I mean since the date was _great_ and all?"

"Yeah, I think I will," Nathan answered with a fake smile.

"Maybe, I could tag along," Peyton smiled sweetly. "You know me and a date."

"Anna would just _love_ that," Nathan smirked with a knowing look. They sat there staring at each other for minutes before Haley's soft voice broke them out of their standoff.

"Am I missing something?"

"No," Peyton answered for them. "Everything is great!"

"So how's your night," Nathan asked as he turned his attention back towards Haley. He smiled as he took in the sight of her and it wasn't long before he felt Peyton kick him in the leg. She did that often when he dazed out on Haley.

Haley smiled as their eyes locked. "It's good. Peyton's been keeping me company."

"Is that right?" Nathan smiled. He glanced at Peyton and she nodded.

"Scouts honor," Peyton mumbled before taking a sip of her beer.

"I'll be back," Haley stated before walking away. They both watched her go and it wasn't long until she reached Jake at the pool tables. They kissed and Nathan turned to face Peyton and she sent him a sympathetic look.

"So…?"

"I'm trying," Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"And…?"

She shrugged. "She's great, Nathan. You know besides the fact that she has a boyfriend!"

"I know," Nathan mumbled. "But we're just friends and I really want you to like her. Like I said she's…"

"Important to you," Peyton finished for him. "You might want to tell her that."

"Harsh much," Nathan chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Peyton pouted. "I am really trying here. It's just…she's hurting you!"

"No, she's not," Nathan smiled softly. "She doesn't know how I feel about her, Peyton. We're just friends. Please, just give her a chance and I'm sure you'll see what I see."

"God, I hope that's not true or Anna and I will have something in common, _too,_" Peyton smirked before wiggling her eyebrows.

"Very funny, Sawyer," Nathan retorted.

"Here's where the cool people are," Lucas smirked before taking a seat next to Peyton. He smiled at her before placing his arm over her shoulder. "You ready to go out on a date with me yet?"

"In your dreams," Peyton smiled sweetly before pushing his arm off of her.

"Oh, but we do so much _more_ in my dreams," Lucas said smugly.

"You're such a pig!"

He smirked. "Come on! Why won't you just give into us?" He leaned himself against the bar as he smiled at her. He could hear Nathan's laughter as they started their nightly banter. It always got this way when they were together.

She pointed up as Britney Spears "Womanizer" started to play. Lucas could hear Nathan's laughter as Peyton got up and started walking away from them.

"Fight it all you want, baby!"

He watched her every move as she made her way out of the bar. Once the door was closed and she was gone he glanced at his little cousin still laughing. He shook his head before reaching for the beer that she left and taking a sip.

"Real _smooth,_" Nathan commented.

"She's falling for it," Lucas smirked.

Nathan shook his head. "I don't see it."

"Trust me," Lucas nodded. "These things take time. I promise you, she'll be mine."

"I don't think so, dude," Nathan chuckled. "In fact I'll bet on it."

"Oh, no," Lucas shook his head. "No bets. This one is just for me. She won't be able to fight me forever."

"Well, good luck," Nathan smirked. "I'm pulling for you, man."

"Thanks," Lucas smiled. "So how was the date?"

"Horrible," Nathan muttered lowly.

"The sex?" Lucas questioned with a curious look.

"Oh, it didn't get that far," Nathan stated with a straight face. "She left the restaurant with the waitress."

Lucas's face dropped. "Please, tell me that you're kidding?"

"Afraid not," Nathan mumbled.

"You mean to tell me that Peyton set you up with a gay chic?" Lucas asked in disbelief. Nathan nodded and it wasn't long before he started laughing. "That's just wrong."

"Tell me about," Nathan chuckled lowly.

"So you didn't get any action?" Lucas asked while still laughing.

"No, but I'm sure that waitress did," Nathan replied. "It's whatever. I mean she was hot but I didn't like her that way. I wouldn't have gone that far with her anyway so I guess it's a good thing that at least the waitress is happy."

"Well, I hope you didn't leave a big tip."

"Dude, she got my _date!_ Hell, no I didn't leave a tip," Nathan stated.

"Good point," Lucas nodded. "If you would have just listened to me and let me hook you up then none of this would have happened."

"No, no, no…"

"I have great taste in women," Lucas defended himself.

"Yeah and you also have no standards," Nathan pointed out.

"Ouch," Lucas muttered before punching him in the arm. "Say what you want but if you would have gone out with a girl of _my_ choice you would be getting lucky right now."

"_No_, thank you," Nathan stated. "The only thing I want right now…." _Is walking this way_, he thought. He watched as Haley made her way towards them and he couldn't help the smile on his face as he watched her every move.

"I take it she doesn't know?"

"And I would appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself," Nathan muttered low enough for him to hear. He only laughed as Haley made it back behind the bar and stood before them.

"Hey, Luke. Can I get you anything to drink?" Haley asked with a smile before placing his favorite beer in front of him when he nodded.

"Where's Lindsey?" Lucas questioned when he noticed that she wasn't around.

"Studying," Haley answered. "Believe it or not but Brooke is studying as well."

"Brooke?" Both boys said at the same time.

"That's what I said," Haley nodded. "They both have a ton of homework due tomorrow. I'm sure that Brooke has been holding it all off until the last minute. Lindsey is just making sure that she knows everything that's going to be on her exam. So…that's what they are up to."

"Boring," Lucas mumbled with a smile. "I think I'll go home and call it a night."

They both looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" Lucas asked, looking between the two.

"When you said go home…you meant…?"

"_Alone_," Lucas stated while shaking his head.

"Right," Haley laughed. He looked at her for a few seconds. "Oh, you're serious. Ok, well then, goodnight."

"Funny," Lucas mumbled rolling his eyes. "I'll womanize her…"

He walked away before either one of them could say anything. Haley looked at Nathan waiting for an explanation from him.

He shrugged. "Just Peyton stuff."

"Oh," Haley laughed softly.

"He doesn't take rejection very well," Nathan added.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Once when we were like ten, the guys at the rivercourt had a game going and he wasn't picked to be on one of the teams…lets just say that he was pissed for weeks," Haley said grinning.

"Sounds like him."

"Yep."

"So are you excited for tomorrow?" Nathan asked while looking at her intently.

"Hell, yes! I love the holidays," Haley smiled. "A whole week off from school is just what I need. This semester is totally killing me and I could really use the time off. I'm so looking forward to it."

"Did you decide what you're doing yet?" Nathan asked. They had talked about it once or twice over the last few weeks, nothing to serious. He tried staying off all topics where it was a possibility for Jake's name to be mentioned. She looked down and his eyes stayed on her. Whatever was on her mind she didn't want to say, he was sure of it. "Well…?"

She laughed softly before looking up. "We do this thing where…"

"We as in you _and_ Jake?" Nathan questioned.

She nodded. "We kind of switch holidays every year and this year we're going to Seattle for Thanksgiving."

"Oh," Nathan mumbled. That was stuff that married people do. They weren't married.

"But I'll be in Tree Hill for Christmas," Haley smiled.

He looked up with a pained expression. "But I won't be able to see you for Thanksgiving."

Her heart started hammering at his intense gaze. Her hands gripped the edge of the bar hard as she took in the sight of him. "It's only a week." Her voice was soft and low.

He smiled softly. "Yeah, just a week."

"And I'll be in Tree Hill this weekend, so you'll see me then," Haley smiled. "You are going to Tree Hill this weekend?"

"Um, yeah," Nathan nodded. He would be in Tree Hill with his family and so would she. Only her family included stupid Jake. That thought made his stomach turn in knots. He seriously needed a girlfriend.

"I should probably get back to work," Haley stated as she watched the other guy working the bar, get swamped with drink orders.

"Yeah, I'll see ya," Nathan mumbled before standing up.

"Promise?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"I mean it," Haley smiled as their eyes locked. "Our flight leaves early Sunday morning, so promise me that I'll see you before then?"

"I promise," Nathan stated before taking one last look at her as she walked away. He pulled out his wallet and placed a fifty behind the bar for her. He closed his wallet and placed it back in his pocket before finishing the rest of his beer.

"Hey, Nathan," Tim smiled brightly as he walked up to him. "How was the date?"

"Great, Tim," Nathan mumbled. "I'm having sex with her right now."

Tim started laughing and nodding his head. "Wait…huh?"

"Goodnight, Tim," Nathan chuckled lowly before walking away. He glanced at Haley one more time before he started walking out. He ignored the glare from the guys at the pool tables as he made his way out of the bar. He started walking home. He took his time making it back to his apartment.

The fact that they switched holidays with their families was really unnerving. They were really serious and it was something that he really didn't want to think about. He finally made it inside of his apartment. Lucas paused the game he was playing and stood up.

"Hey, man. What's wrong?" Nathan asked once he saw his cousin's face.

"Um, _he_ called."

"He?"

"Your dad…well, his assistant," Lucas answered as he pointed towards the answering machine. "She left a message for you."

Nathan felt his heart drop at that. Although he knew it was coming, he still wasn't prepared for it. This day already sucked. This just made it worse. He took a deep breath, before tossing his keys on the counter. He made his way over to the answering machine and hit the red blinking button. Just when things couldn't get any worse, they always did.

"_Nathan, its Jules. Your father's accountant called today. It seems that you transferred yourself out of Dartmouth and over to Duke. To say your father is pissed is an understatement. He's dealing with a huge merger right now and he doesn't have time for you to be fucking up. Don't worry about anything, just pack your bags and get your ass back to New Hampshire. I've already talked to the Dean at Dartmouth and we've worked everything out with your professors. They're expecting you back. Oh and your father demands your presence at home this week. Your grandparents will be over for Thanksgiving. I'll call again tomorrow. Please, don't make me come down to get you. You've proved your point and your father is not happy about this."_

"Nice knowing you," Nathan mumbled once the message was done playing. He hit the erase button.

Lucas looked at him in disbelief. "You're not going back, are you?"

"I won't have a choice," Nathan shrugged. "I knew he would do this."

"Nathan, you're a grown man…"

"Yeah and you don't know my father," Nathan cut him off. "If I don't go back he'll come down here and get me. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants and he doesn't want me here."

"There has to be something," Lucas stated before sitting back down.

Nathan shook his head. "I don't know."

"And who the hell does this Jules bitch think she is?" Lucas asked with a glare as he gripped the remote in his hands. He waited as Nathan took a seat as well.

"They're together," Nathan mumbled. "They were having an affair when my mother was alive. We even walked in on them once." He laughed softly before resting his head back. The image of his father with her was something that was burned in his mind. The fact that his mother had seen them together the day before she killed herself brought the pain to a whole new level. Words couldn't express the hatred he not only felt towards his father but Jules as well.

"Nathan…"

"What am I going to do, Luke?" Nathan asked hoarsely. He knew no matter what he couldn't go back. He just had to find a way to break the hold that his father had on him. The only thing on his mind was Haley. He couldn't be away from her. The week that they were about to spend apart hurt enough. He couldn't live states away from her. He would find away to stay here at Duke. It was the only way to be free of his father and living without Haley just wasn't an option.


	17. Chapter 17

**Quote of the Day:**

**Stewie****: Meg, lend me twenty-five cents so I can ride the toy airplane outside and make the immigrant kids jealous.**

_Chapter Seventeen –I'll Be Seeing You_

"Swimsuit check…condoms check…"

Lindsey giggled loudly as she watched Brooke tossed various items inside of her suitcase. She had been doing this for the last hour and two suitcases later, here they still were. Brooke continued talking to herself as she zipped up the overstuffed bag.

"I'll be surprised if she doesn't have a boy stashed in one of those things," Lindsey whispered over to Haley as she eyed the two suitcases.

"I do," Brooke smirked.

She laughed softly as she continued to pack her things. After she was finished packing, they were heading right out to Tree Hill. She would have been packed but stupid work killed her last night.

Brooke smiled proudly as she pointed to her two full suitcases. "All done! Home sweet home, here I come. I can't wait to hit the beach!"

"Tigger, you do realize that it's Thanksgiving, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Brooke answered while rolling her eyes. "In the Davis household that means getting drunk off your ass and tanning all day long! It's so going to rock. You guys think that the men here are hot but you should see the ones in Cali…with hardly ever a shirt on! It's like heaven!"

"Sounds like fun," Haley mumbled with a halfhearted smile.

Brooke fished her sunglasses out of her purse before placing them on her head. "Why the long face, tutor girl? I thought you of all people would be jumping for joy around this time of the year."

"Well, normally she would but…" Lindsey started to answer for her.

Haley huffed. "It's nothing."

"Sounds like something," Brooke pointed out as she took a seat next to Lindsey on Haley's bed. Both girls continued to watch her fold her clothes neatly into her suitcase.

"Just tell her," Lindsey stated with a sweet smile.

Brooke looked on intrigued. "Yeah, tell me before I lose it!"

"I'm just not really feeling the holidays this year," Haley answered vaguely before turning her back to them and walking over to her closet. She took her time looking at her clothes hoping that Vegas would show up soon to take Brooke away. But before that could happen, Lindsey had to open her big mouth.

"She doesn't want to go to Seattle," Lindsey whispered over to Brooke loudly.

Haley turned to glare at her supposed to be bestfriend as Brooke's eyes got wide. She shook her head softly before quickly finding a pretty long sleeve shirt that she missed when she was looking through her closet this morning.

"Rewind," Brooke said holding up one hand. "I thought that you were excited about this? You were like balls of sunshine a few days ago."

"Well, she was…"

She turned abruptly. "I am right _here!_"

"Jeeze, calm down…I love you," Lindsey smiled timidly.

"What's with all the anger?" Brooke asked carefully.

"Because…because I don't want to go," Haley answered loudly before turning her attention back to her clothes. Anything was better than looking at their confused faces. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Isn't that bad enough?"

"No, not really," Brooke shrugged.

"Yeah, Hales. It's ok if you don't want to go," Lindsey smiled softly.

"You don't understand," Haley mumbled shaking her head. "We've done this for the last two years. I don't know why I feel different all of a sudden this year but I do! When I woke up this morning, you want to know what I felt? Dread! I've never felt that way before…I just don't want to go!"

"Then don't," Brooke answered simply.

She gave Brooke a disapproving look. "I can't. What am I supposed to say, huh? Jake I love you but I want to spend the holidays with _my_ family. I miss _my_ family not yours…tell me, Brooke? What do I tell him?"

"Exactly what you just said, _duh_," Brooke mumbled.

"Are you crazy?" Haley asked loudly. "I can't tell him _that_. He looks forward to this all year long. That would crush him and I don't want to hurt him…besides I'm just being selfish. He'll be with my family for Christmas and I'm sure he'll be missing his family then. I'm totally being unfair." She shook her head before walking towards the room door. "I forgot something in your room." She glanced at Lindsey before walking out the door.

"It hasn't taken her this long to pack in like…_ever_," Lindsey stated while looking at the folded clothes all over Haley's side of the room. She felt Brooke's curious eyes on her and she turned to face her.

Brooke shrugged. "I thought she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I wish," Lindsey mumbled. "I hope she isn't this way all weekend."

"Did I miss something?" Brooke questioned while looking at Lindsey intently.

Lindsey quickly looked away from Brooke as she shook her head. "Um, I don't think so."

"You totally just lied!" Brooke said before pinching her on the arm. She held her arm in pain as she glared at Brooke.

"What? No, I didn't," Lindsey mumbled.

"Oh, you so _did!_ You can never look anyone in the eye when you lie," Brooke explained before shaking her head. "Spill now! I'm about to be on a stupid plane and bored out of my mind. Please, tell me what is wrong with her."

"Alright," Lindsey mumbled while scooting away from her.

Brooke titled her head. "Why are you moving?"

"If you hadn't noticed, you tend to hit _a lot_," Lindsey pointed out as she scooted a few more inches away.

"Well…?"

"Ok, gosh," Lindsey muttered rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I'm telling you this because you're totally bound to blow this way out of proportion…"

"Totally mean," Brooke whined as Lindsey gave her a pointed look. "And _so_ true."

Lindsey laughed at her agreement. "She sort of found out that Nathan was spending all next week in Tree Hill and she's been acting this way ever since. I guess she thought he was going home or something. But she's been like that all day."

"Like…?"

"You seen her," Lindsey pointed out. "All I have to say is that girl is not my bestfriend Haley James. She's acting like a completely different person. You should have seen her in class today. She just zoned out the whole time. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Or who hasn't gotten _into_ her," Brooke chuckled with a bright smile.

Lindsey ignored her innuendo. "That has nothing to do with this. She says that they are just friends, you little homewrecker."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Brooke smirked.

Lindsey looked surprised.

"Hey, I read…_sometimes_," Brooke declared. Lindsey laughed as the door opened and Haley walked back in with her I-pod. She glanced at the two girls before smiling.

"I'm sorry," Haley stated while shoving her I-pod in her purse. "I'm fine now."

"Ok," Lindsey nodded.

Brooke had a huge smile on her face. "Man, I wish I was going to Tree Hill this weekend!" Her smile only brightened with Lindsey's glare. Brooke always knew how to turn a painful situation into a damn awkward one.

* * *

Haley raced upstairs to her bedroom. It was early on Sunday morning and her plane would be leaving in a few short hours. She reached her room and shut her door behind her. To say that this weekend had been hectic would be an understatement. After getting in late Friday night, she spent the whole night talking to her mother.

Yesterday had been just as crazy. Her parents cooked this huge meal since she wouldn't be home for Thanksgiving. Her dad and Jake talked sports while she spent more time with her mom and Lily. It seemed like she had been running around doing things since she got home. Her mom had woken her up bright and early this morning to help make breakfast.

It was the only reason she was in such a rush now. She needed to hurry up and pack before Jake was ready to leave. It felt like she only got one day with her family and it wasn't long enough if you asked her.

She moved herself in front of her dresser as she took in the sight of the pictures that were hanging around the mirror. One of her and Lindsey caught her eye and she smiled. They had been ten at the time and Lindsey had play makeup smeared all over her face. The picture next to that one was of Lucas showing off his muscles. She laughed softly to herself before turning her attention to the one of her and Jake. It was a picture of them taken a year ago at Lily's birthday party. She smiled as she reached for the picture and took it in her hands. It was seconds later when she heard a soft knock on her window.

She turned quickly and noticed Nathan halfway through her bedroom window. She rushed across the room to move the chair that was in the way. This was the first time she had seen him all weekend.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley asked as she helped him into the room. He landed loudly on her floor. The smell of his aftershave hit her hard and she took a few steps back to distance herself from him.

He stood up straight, his eyes never leaving hers. "I wanted to see you before you left."

"You could have just used the front door," Haley smiled softly. With that, the realization that Nathan was standing in her bedroom hit her. She looked around the room nervously before looking back up at him. He hadn't moved an inch.

"Is Lily still sweet on me?" Nathan asked carefully with an arched eyebrow.

Haley nodded, "of course, she can't wait to see you."

"Then that's why," Nathan answered with a halfhearted smile.

"…and you don't like my little sister….?"

"No, I do," Nathan laughed lowly. "I'm just terrified of your father."

She laughed along with him. "He's not that bad, Nathan…I think you two would get along just great."

"Well, just in case, I thought climbing a tree to get to your window was my safest bet."

"Right," Haley laughed. She took in the sight of him. His long sleeve gray shirt didn't hide the fact that his muscles were huge. They were practically ripping out. As always his hair and his eyes were perfect. "Are you just getting to Tree Hill? I went to visit you last night and I guess everyone was asleep."

"Uh, we got in late last night. Luke was just helping me pack a few things," Nathan mumbled. She looked at him confused and he took the time to take his eyes off of her. He took in the sight of her room.

"Ok," Haley nodded. "Well, then what kind of plans do the Scotts have for this week?"

He smiled when he couldn't find the words. The truth was he really didn't know what Lucas and his family were doing. All he knew was that last night when he finally arrived to Tree Hill and he told them about his father's message, they were pissed. His Aunt Karen cried when he told her that he had to be in New York by Sunday night and his Uncle Keith said that he would drive him. After Karen had gone to bed, Keith promised that they would deal with this today.

"I'm not sure," Nathan mumbled as their eyes locked once again.

She didn't hide her amused smile. "Well, considering that you'll be with them for the rest of the week, I'm sure they've told you. They always do all kinds of fun stuff. Lindsey and I used to tag along all the time when we were younger. I'm sure you guys will have a blast."

"I have to tell you something," Nathan said hoarsely.

That got her attention. Her smile faded as she took in his face. He looked uneasy and his whole body was tense. She watched as he pushed his hands together as he took a few steps closer to her. She felt the urge to take a step closer as well but she held herself back. Something was obviously wrong. The sadness that clouded his eyes was affecting her.

"What…what is it?" She asked in a insecure voice.

"I uh…I'm…"

He didn't know what to say. He had no idea what would happen once he arrived in New York. He didn't know if he would be back or not. He had no idea where he would be next week. Wanting to be somewhere and actually being able to be there are two different things. He wanted to be at Duke but that didn't mean that his father would allow it. His father was a powerful man and always got what he wanted. Nathan was sure that Dan Scott would do everything in his power to make sure that he returned to Dartmouth.

"Nathan, what is it?" Haley repeated with a nervous laugh.

He went to answer but the door swung open as Lily marched in the room. Her smile broaden as she noticed Nathan and she ran to stand in front of him.

"You're back!" Lily said excitedly.

He nodded. "I am."

"What are you doing in here, Munchkin?" Haley asked, as she glanced down at her little sister.

She turned towards her big sister. "I just wanted to tell you that Jake is here and that Daddy is about to come talk to you." She smiled sweetly before she noticed the terrified look on her sister's face. "What's wrong?"

She moved quickly towards Lily before pulling on her arm and leading her out of the bedroom as fast as she could. "You have to stall him."

"I do?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, you do," Haley rushed out as they reached the door. "Please, Munchkin!"

"But what should I do?" Lily asked.

Haley shrugged before going to close the door. "Anything…just for a few minutes."

"You got it," Lily smiled before rushing down the stairs. Haley watched her go before closing her room door and walking back towards Nathan.

She could hear her father calling for her and she glanced up at Nathan with a terrified face. "You have to hide!"

She didn't waste another second as she pulled on his arm. He followed her without hesitation as she pushed him into her closet. "He's going to kill me, isn't he?"

"If he finds you in here…yes," Haley nodded, with no smile on her face.

"It's not like were…you know. We're just friends," Nathan whispered. "Like you and Luke."

"He doesn't let _any_ guy in my room," Haley stated while looking up at him.

"Not even…Lucas?"

"_Especially_ Lucas," Haley smiled. "He was terrified that Lucas would get me pregnant and that I would have to marry him, and then I would drop out of school to get a job to support my family and when that didn't work out, he was sure that I would turn to a life of drugs and become a crackhead, so Lucas didn't go any further than the living room."

He held in his laughter. "Jake…?"

She shook her head. "No one…he's crazy about these things. Just be quiet and try not to move and we'll both make it out of this alive." She put one finger over her lips before sending him a terrified look. He nodded his head as she closed the door behind her.

"Haley bop, is everything ok in here?" Jimmy stated as he walked into her room.

She walked nervously away from her closet door. _"Perfect!"_ She shook her head as she smiled up at him. "I was just getting my bags ready, you know…long flight."

"Right," Jimmy nodded. "I sure wish…" he shook his head but didn't finish his sentence.

"Dad, please not now," Haley mumbled while walking towards her bed.

"Well, he's here…to take you away," Jimmy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Daddy…"

"I know…I know," Jimmy stated while shaking his head. "It's just for a week. You know how I feel about this situation…"

"Daddy, please," Haley pleaded. It was bad enough that he had been upset all weekend over this. She didn't need another lecture with Nathan hiding in her closet. She tried her best to keep her eyes away from her father's.

"I just wish you would get out more," Jimmy explained. "There is more to the world than Jacob Jagielski, Haley bop."

She put her head down as she listened. It was all she could do when he got this way. Nothing she ever said changed his mind about the situation. She took a seat at the edge of her bed. She didn't know what was worse, her father lecturing her or the fact that Nathan could hear every word.

"…you're too young to be tied down to him. Maybe, next year after you've graduated and you've figured out…who you are. I just don't think that you're going to do that with him always there…and he's _always_ there. Take this week for instance, you're flying off to visit with his family when you should be here with us. If you two are meant to be together like you say you are then you'll have the rest of your life for that but now…your…I'm doing it again, huh?"

She finally looked at him. "Uh-huh." _I'm totally embarrassed!_

"I'm sorry," Jimmy stated with a halfhearted smile. "I guess I'll just have to face the facts that my baby girl is all grown up. And I totally trust you…"

"But…?"

"Oh, I called up Maxine," Jimmy smiled proudly.

"Of course you did," Haley nodded.

"She assured me that you would have the room right next to hers and that Jacob would be way across the house and she also promised that she would keep a look out…so, he better not try anything," Jimmy finished with a stern look.

_Humiliated!_

"Is that all?" Haley asked as she stood up.

"Oh, Jacob is here," Jimmy said as his smile faded. "Let's not keeping him waiting, Haley bop."

"But I have…" her words died on her lips as her father stood there waiting for her. She walked over to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started walking them out of the room. She glanced back once at her closet door for a second before she noticed her father smiling at her. They finally made it out of her room.

"You know that talk earlier? That was just me acting out since you won't be home for my favorite holiday," Jimmy chuckled.

She laughed. "It's a little late for the teenage rebellious stage, don't you think?"

"What did I tell you about hanging around that Brooke Davis?" Jimmy questioned while shaking his head.

She continued laughing. "Oh come on, dad. Brooke thinks you're a totally cutie."

"Don't tell your mom that," Jimmy stated as they made it down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Tell me what?" Lydia questioned as she stood in the kitchen. She fixed Jacob a glass of water before handing it over to him.

"Nothing," Jimmy answered.

"Haley?" Lydia pressed.

"Oh, Brooke thinks dad is hot," Haley answered with a huge smile.

"Thanks," Jimmy mumbled towards his daughter.

Lydia laughed. "I miss her. Why didn't she come here for the holidays?"

"Vegas," Jake answered.

"And that is…?"

"You remember the one I was telling you about," Haley mumbled while standing next to Jake. "You know the jack –"

Lily made a noise and everyone looked. She shook her head. "Bad word."

"Good girl," Lydia smiled.

"Come here, little one," Jimmy said before lifting Lily in his arms. "Let's leave these old people alone."

"But you're old, daddy," Lily giggled.

"She got you there Mr. J," Jake laughed as Haley elbowed him in the side. Jimmy glared at his wife as she made a face towards him. With that he took Lily and himself out of the kitchen.

"So I was saying…"

"I take what I said back," Lydia smiled. "I do remember _the_ jackass."

"Anyways, he goes home so she goes home," Haley finished.

Jake shrugged. "They're kind of joined at the hip."

"Yeah, well, except for when he's off f –"

"Watch it," Lydia warned her with a smile.

"Sorry," Haley laughed nervously. "He just doesn't deserve her."

"I agree," Lydia nodded. "You bring her back home sometime and I'll have a good talk with her."

"Good luck," Jake mumbled.

"…we've tried everything," Haley stated with a shrug.

"All except for the amazing _me_," Lydia smiled while pointing to herself.

Jake smiled. "Well, thanks for the glass of water, Mrs. J, but we got to hit the road. My dad wants to see us before we leave for the airport." He wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and pulled her more into him.

"Right," Lydia nodded. "I'll go tell your father."

"You ready," Jake questioned as her mother left the kitchen.

"I um…I'll meet you out front," Haley smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I left something in my room."

"Come on, Hales, we're already running late. Can't this wait? It can't be that important," Jake said while releasing his arm from around her.

"It'll just take a second," Haley said before turning and walking away from him. She rushed upstairs as fast as she could. She could hear her father and sister laughing loudly from the living room as she made it to the top of the stairs. She walked inside of her room, closing her door carefully, before rushing towards the closet.

Once she opened it, she glanced around. Nathan was nowhere to be found. She quickly glanced around her room. Her window was wide open. She walked over to it slowly before looking out. She then closed it. She reached for her bag before walking out of her room. She made it downstairs as Jake stood by the door.

"I'll take your bags to the car while you say goodbye," Jake smiled before reaching for her two bags. With that he walked out of the house.

"You have everything you need?" Lydia questioned.

She nodded.

"Are you ever coming back?" Lily asked with a pout.

"Of course I am," Haley smiled as she bent down to hug her little sister. Lily hugged her tight.

"Well, have a safe flight," Jimmy said before hugging her as well. He then lifted Lily back in his arms as they both waved. "We love you."

"I love you, too," Haley smiled.

"And remember what I said," Jimmy gave her a stern look, "...she'll be watching."

"I got it, dad," Haley stated with a pointed look towards Lily. They both walked away as Lydia started laughing. Lydia hugged her daughter goodbye. She then opened the door as they both walked out. "Love you, mom."

"Right back at you, kid," Lydia smiled.

"Later, Mrs. J," Jake yelled from the car. She waved before turning her attention back towards Haley.

"I call as soon as the flight lands," Haley smiled as she hugged her one more time.

"I don't care how cool he tells you this is," Lydia's smile faded. "Do not under _any_ circumstances…join the mile high club, Haley bop."

"Mom," Haley whined before she started walking away. Her mother's laughter filled the air. "I am so leaving."

"I'm serious," Lydia laughed. "Bye!"

She shook her head as she walked towards Jake's car. Before she could make it, she noticed Keith pulling out of the driveway with Nathan in the passenger's seat. She smiled and waved but neither of them looked her way. Keith's head was straight and his eyes were focused on the road. Nathan had his head resting back as he took in the sight from the window. She didn't know what was wrong but she knew it had something to do with what Nathan was trying to tell her earlier. She shook her head before making it to the passenger's side of the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Quote of the Day:**

**Peter****: Alright guys, the best thing you can do for your body after a massage is hot coffee, alcohol and Slim Jims.**

_Chapter Eighteen –A Place In This World_

He couldn't help but drum his fingers on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. It had been over an hour now and he still wasn't comfortable. The phone started ringing again and he watched as the receptionist smiled brightly as she talked to the person on the other line. He didn't know how someone working for his father could actually smile so much. It's all she had been doing since they arrived and hour and fifteen minutes ago. Of course, his father was to busy to see them right away.

His Uncle Keith was sitting right next to him with the latest issue of Sports Illustrated.

After their long drive up to New York, Nathan was sure that his Uncle would have just dropped him off and returned home to his wife and son. But once they arrived Keith had made it clear that he wasn't leaving Nathan alone. He had no idea what Keith had planned but he couldn't help but noticed the determined look on his Uncle's face. It was almost enough to make him relax a little, but only just a little. His whole body was on edge as they waited to see his father. He couldn't for the life of him understand what kind of a father would make his son wait this long just to see him? Who worked on a Sunday night anyway?

Dan Scott did.

His fingers didn't stop tapping as he continued to wait it out. His father's office door hadn't opened since they arrived and he wondered if Jules was in their as well. He hoped that she wasn't. She was the last person that he wanted to see. Knowing all of the pain his mother suffered because of not only his father but her as well, only made him hate her more.

It had been a while since he had actually seen her. His father was pretty much nonexistent in his life and the only times he did see him Jules was there most of the time.

She had worked for his father for as long as he could remember. When he was younger and Dan just happened to bring him into the office, she had always been there. She was always dressed in slutty short clothes and always had this huge stupid grin on her face. It was probably her way of sticking it to the world with a _ha_ you can't touch because I'm Dan Scott's whore.

He wondered if his father was faithful to her. He sure as hell wasn't to his wife.

"Dan Scott's office, please hold."

He rolled his eyes as the redhead continued to answer the phone.

"You would swear we were waiting to meet the Pope," Keith mumbled as he tossed the magazine back onto the corner table beside him.

Nathan titled his head. "You don't have to wait with me."

"I know," Keith nodded.

"He won't be happy you're here," Nathan said simply. It was only the truth. His father hated Keith. He didn't think they ever really got along. His father was always the favorite with their dad. Dan was always so competitive and didn't like to lose at all. Dan Scott simply didn't lose.

Keith smirked. "Why you think I came, nephew?"

"He won't let me go back, you know?"

These past few hours, that had been his biggest fear, that there was nothing that either of them could do about the situation. As much as he hated to admit it, he was terrified of his father. He always had been. He hated the control that Dan seemed to have over him. It was like all he had to do was say jump and no matter how much he hated it, he would jump.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that," Keith stated as he eyed the receptionist looking directly at him. She smiled brightly before hanging up the phone.

"Mr. Scott will see you now."

Keith rolled his eyes as he stood up and turned towards Nathan. "You wait out here for a sec, ok?"

Nathan nodded.

Keith walked steadily towards the two big brown doors with his brother's name on them. He reached it seconds later and pushed it open. He almost laughed when he walked inside. There his brother was, standing way across his office in front of one of the countless windows that surrounded the whole room. His black suit was on perfect, but his tie was loose, and of course, he was on a phone call.

"…you have until tomorrow morning to make a decision. I won't wait a second later. You know how to reach me when you make up your mind. I'm sure you'll do the right thing and remember, tomorrow morning, not a second later than that, Bob." He turned then with a huge smirk on his face.

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and stood firmly in place.

"Well, if it isn't my big brother," Dan smirked. "I don't remember inviting you up. How did you even afford to make this trip?"

Keith smiled. "It's nice to see you, too, Danny."

"I gotta say, Keith. I mean I knew you wanted my son but I didn't think you would take things this far…taking Nathan out of Dartmouth and putting him in that stupid school…" he shook his head as he marched towards his desk, "big mistake."

Keith continued to smile. "I didn't have a thing to do with that. Nathan did that all on his own and I'm guessing you would have known that if you had actually paid attention to his life."

"You don't know anything about me and _my_ son," Dan said loudly as he lifted a small black remote off of his desk. He hit a button and Keith watched as the wall behind his desk moved aside as a huge flat screen TV appeared. Dan hit another button and seconds later a basketball game was playing.

"This isn't anyone's fault but your own, Danny," Keith offered as Dan continued to watch the game.

He turned quickly to face his brother. "Like hell it is. Imagine my surprise when I turn on the TV and this is what I see…_my_ son playing basketball for a school that I didn't know I was paying for. Nathan didn't do this on his own, he knows better. This is your doing or that idiot son of yours."

Keith held in his anger. "Like I said, Nathan did this all by himself."

"Well, its over," Dan declared with a straight face. "I won't have my son attending some school that I don't approve of and I especially won't have him playing some stupid game that…"

"That what, Danny?" Keith questioned with an amused smile. "That you played? Why do you think he's so damn good at it, huh? Look at him," he pointed towards the screen just as Jake tossed the ball up in the air and Nathan flew up to dunk it, "he gets that from you. You played in college. Why can't he?"

"He's got more important things to worry about instead of some stupid game," Dan stated as he turned the TV off and it disappeared back into the wall. He made it behind his desk and took a seat.

"I know what this is about and you can stop," Keith said taking a seat on the large sofa that Dan had a few feet away from his desk. "Just because you got injured and couldn't play anymore doesn't mean that it will happen to him. You don't want his dreams to get crushed like yours did…I get it, Danny."

Dan looked on amused. "He's not playing and that's _final_. He belongs at Dartmouth where he can prepare to come and work for me. That's the plan, it's always been the plan and unlike you, my son knows where he belongs."

"Your son…your son," Keith laughed. "You say that like it actually means something to you. Do you realize that it took you three months to notice that he transferred schools? You don't call…_nothing_…what kind of a father are you?"

Dan smiled. "Why are you even here?"

"I'm here because this is going to stop, you can't control him anymore. He's a grown man and he doesn't want the life that you have planned. He's not going to be you, Danny. He doesn't want this life. I think it's time you finally accept that."

"If you think for one second that I'm going to let Nathan become _you_, you have another thing coming, _big brother_," Dan sneered.

"I think you should just let this one go," Keith stated as he stood up. "I think that'll be the best thing for you."

"Is that a threat?" Dan chuckled.

"No," Keith shook his head, "consider it a warning. You're done controlling him, you got that?"

Dan smirked. "And why would I do that?"

"I wonder if Nathan knows about the fight you had with Deb the morning she killed herself," Keith started.

Dan's smile faded. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, Danny," Keith laughed sarcastically. "What do you think Deb did the second you left for work, huh? She called her bestfriend, which happens to be _my_ wife. They had an interesting conversation. Karen told me all about it. I've stayed away from my nephew long enough because of you. I won't let you take him out of our lives again. You might have had all of the power all those years ago but Nathan's not a kid anymore. Now, like I said, you're done controlling him. You're going to let him do whatever the hell _he _wants."

"You can't win, Keith," Dan said with an evil grin.

Keith shrugged. "But I can reveal your deep and dark secrets, _little brother_."

"Be my guest," Dan stated while tossing up his hand. "Like I said, my son isn't going to that trashy school along with your trouble maker. I don't care what you say or who you tell."

"I'm sure Nathan will care," Keith smiled.

"Nathan knows what's best for him," Dan nodded. "He'll stay and go back to Dartmouth just like we planned."

"I'm not so sure," Keith continued. "I mean after he finds out all those horrible things you told his poor mother, I'm sure he'll want to be as far away from you as possible…oh wait, he _already_ wants that."

"You don't want to play with fire, Keith," Dan smirked. "You might get burned."

"I wonder how Nathan will feel when I tell him how after Deb told you she was leaving you that morning, you told her that if she _ever_ left, she would never see him again and that you would take him some place that she would never find him," Keith said glaring at his brother.

"Deb was a pill head and she overdosed," Dan shrugged. "She was obviously high when she called your wife."

"Come on," Keith exclaimed loudly. "She was miserable and you knew it! All you ever did was ignore her and Nathan. Just because you threw money their way didn't mean that you cared and they sure as hell knew it. I can't tell you how many times _your _wife called crying in the middle of the night because she knew you were cheating on her and you weren't even careful with it either. You fucked who you wanted and you knew she knew, didn't you?"

"Deb knew the man I was when she agreed to marry me," Dan answered.

Keith glared at his brother. "She married you because she was pregnant."

"Only reason I married her," Dan shot back.

"Don't look so smug, little brother," Keith added, "Deb and Nathan were the best and only good things to ever happen to you and you didn't deserve either."

"This coming from a broke joke," Dan laughed. "I have more than you'll ever have and it kills you to know that your little brother is better!"

"You'll never be better, Danny," Keith smiled. "You know why? Because, I have a family that loves me no matter what. What do you have, Danny? This company…that's it, because Nathan…he hates you."

"Get the hell out!" Dan shouted.

"My pleasure," Keith chuckled as he turned and walked towards the door. He heard something break as he made it to the doors. He pushed them open as Nathan stood up with a worried look on his face. "It's up to you if you want to see him or not?"

Nathan nodded as he thought about it for a second. "Do I have to stay?"

"Do you want to?" Keith asked.

Nathan shook his head.

"Then there's your answer," Keith smiled. "I'll wait for you in front of the building."

Nathan took a deep breath as he watched his Uncle disappear. It was minutes later when he took off walking. He pushed open the huge doors and walked right in. He didn't stop walking until he was a few feet away from his father's desk. Dan didn't even bother to look up at him.

"I hope you don't think you're leaving with him," was the first thing his father said to him.

Nathan shook his head. "It's a good school, dad. And I really like it there."

"It's not where you need to be, son," Dan explained as he finally looked up. "You need to get ready to come and work for me. It won't be long until this is all yours, son. This school isn't the place for you."

His breathing had slowed as he listened. He wanted to scream and yell. He wanted to tell his father that he didn't know a thing about him because if he did then he would know that this isn't the life he wanted. He noticed the determined look on his father's face and he couldn't help but feel terrified. It was seconds later when he thought of his mother. She didn't want this life for him, she never had. He felt the warmth of her memory and he felt confident in the presence of his father. Something he had never been before in front of his dad.

"I don't want this life," Nathan mumbled.

Dan only seemed angrier. "Too bad, it's yours."

"No," Nathan shook his head. "I don't want it."

Dan laughed. "You spoiled little brat, you've gotten every single thing that any kid can only dream of having! I'll tell you what, Nathan. If you leave that's it. I'm cutting you off. No more money. Then you'll see how good you have it. You only think you have it bad but just wait. You've never worked a day in your life, son. We'll see how you pay for tuition, rent, and food."

Nathan laughed bitterly. "So you're just going to cut me off?"

"You'll see how hard your life is without me," Dan nodded.

"Fine, dad," Nathan shrugged. "Take the money. I don't want it."

"We'll see about that," Dan chuckled. "You'll see, son. You'll come running back."

"Bye, dad," Nathan said sarcastically as he turned to leave the office.

* * *

Nathan was having one of his dreams about Haley, when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and turned to glance at his Uncle Keith. It was seconds later when he could see properly and he noticed Keith grinning.

"We're almost home," Keith stated as he glanced out in their neighborhood.

Nathan nodded with a smile before resting his head back once again. Last night instead of driving right back to Tree Hill, they rented a hotel room and slept. Now, it was Monday and they were a few seconds from driving into the driveway. He smiled at that. His father might have taken everything away but not this –not his family.

The car inched past Haley's house and he took the time to look. The car was in the driveway and no one was outside this late. Finally, they pulled up in the driveway and they both got out of the car. Popping the trunk, both men grabbed each a bag.

"I'll help you and Luke move your things back to Durham this weekend," Keith told him with a smile.

"Yes, Sir." He could only smile as they made their way towards the front door. Walking inside, the smell of his Aunt Karen's wonderful cooking hit him and he smiled. He closed the front door and dropped his bag right next to it. Next to his apartment, this place was like a second home now.

Lucas appeared in the hallway. "You're back."

"I am," Nathan nodded. Lucas didn't hide his smile as he closed the distance between them and gave Nathan a quick hug. While that was happening, he noticed his Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen hugging as well. It wasn't long before Karen marched towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Welcome home," Karen smiled as she pulled back.

"When dad called this morning, we cleared out the spare bedroom for you," Lucas smirked as he pointed upstairs. "It's right next to mine."

"And it's ready for you to move in," Karen explained.

Nathan shook his head. "Guys, I don't need a room."

"Nonsense," Karen stated as she pulled him towards the kitchen. "You'll need a place to stay when you visit for the holidays and on the weekends. Plus, I want you to know that you can come here anytime you want. This is your home now, Nathan."

He felt that wonderful warm sensation take over his whole body. His heart was hammering with every single step they took. He smiled as they all walked into the dinning room together. The table was set and his Aunt Karen rushed into the kitchen to get the food. It was minutes later when they all sat down and joined hands as his Uncle Keith said a quick prayer.

That warm feeling didn't leave his body. It felt like it was circling his body over and over again. In a way, he knew what it was. It was the feeling of his mother. He knew she was there with him, she always was. The warmth of her was overwhelming and he was thankful that he could feel her presence at this special moment. Finally, after years alone and having no one, now he had a family and a home.

He glanced around the table as everyone started eating. Lucas was telling some story about how he and Lindsey spent the day at the mall yesterday. Keith and Karen were listening with such love. Nathan could only smile as he listened as well.

"So how were things in New York?" Karen questioned as she looked between Keith and Nathan.

Nathan laughed nervously. "He cut me off. He drained my savings account and only left a few hundred in my checking account."

"What a prick!" Lucas snapped.

Karen glared at her son with a disapproving look. "Lucas, calm down."

"The guys a dick, mom," Lucas added.

"Its fine," Nathan smiled. "He can take his money, I don't want it. And Luke, I don't want you to worry about the money situation. I'll get a job so I can pay my half of the bills. Everything will be fine. I just need to look for a job as soon as we get back to school. I'm sure I'll find something."

"Don't sweat it, Nate."

"Actually, I don't think money will be a problem for you," Karen smiled.

Lucas chuckled. "You got some money tree you failed to tell me about?"

"Let's not worry about this now," Keith interrupted them.

"In the morning, we'll go for a drive," Karen smiled over at Nathan.

"I'm coming with," Lucas smirked.

Nathan chuckled as they all continued eating. The meal was great and after everyone was done they all helped pick up and wash the dishes. He couldn't help but think how they looked like a real family.

After eating a few cookies that his Aunt Karen baked, he made his way upstairs to his room. He walked inside and sat himself on his bed. This had been one of the best days of his life. Knowing that his father didn't have any power over him, made him feel free. The money situation he could deal with. He could get a job. He didn't need his father's money.

Lucas marched right into his room and took a seat at the small desk in the corner. "You want to go shoot some hoops down at the rivercourt?"

"Sounds like fun," Nathan grinned.

"I'll be back in a second," Lucas stated as he stood up. "I'll just go tell my mom that we'll be out for a while. I don't want her to think I kidnapped you."

"Real funny," Nathan chuckled as Lucas disappeared out of his room. He glanced around one more time before reaching in his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He had been so busy and worried about his father that he hadn't checked it since Saturday night. Typing in his code he waited for his icons to appear before smiling. Five missed calls and three messages. He quickly called his voicemail.

_You have three new messages, first new message._

"_I'm so, so sorry about this morning. I came right back up but you were gone. I really wanted to talk to you before I left. Please call me when you get this. I really want to know what you wanted to tell me. Ok, I have to go Jake's coming."_

"_Our flight just landed and I wanted to tell you about the girl that I had to sit next to on the flight. Nathan, you would not believe it but she hummed the whole flight to Seattle…I'm not kidding either…the whole time. At one point it stopped for like a second but then she picked it right back up. You should have seen her. It was so funny. Well, you still haven't called so I can only assume that you're having tons of fun with your family. Do me a favor, if you see Lily this week be extra nice. She was real upset that I wouldn't be home. Well, I see Jake coming with the bags so I guess I'll talk to you later."_

"_Hey, it's me again. You probably think I'm crazy, huh? Fine, but need I remind you that you were the person that thought he could eat twenty cheeseburgers in five minutes." He smiled as she started laughing. "Well, anyway it's Monday morning and you still haven't called and I'm worried. And tell Lucas that his ass will be kicked when I get back home. He hasn't been answering his phone either. You Scott men will be the death of me. I just wanted to see how much fun you were having. I'll just see you when I get back…I miss you."_

Hanging up his phone, he tossed it on the nightstand.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Lucas asked as he stood in the doorway.

He smirked. "_She _misses me."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I'm sorry that some of you are getting frustrated with how long it's taking for Naley but I have it all written out already and I know where and how I want them to happen. So please just bear with me. I went watch Twilight last night and I loved it. To me the book is always better but I loved the movie as well. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know not everyone will like it. And I would just like to say how awesome Monday's episode was. The JLs totally rocked the show! I fell in love with them all over again.**

**Oh, and James Lafferty totally rocked that army uniform, huh?**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Oscar: What's first base with Angela?  
Andy: I get to kiss her forehead.**

_Chapter Nineteen –The Games That Play Us_

"Come in."

Nathan smiled as he turned the door knob and walked right into Peyton's loft. Thanksgiving break had come and gone. For the next two weeks he would be studying straight for finals. He and Lucas had arrived back in Durham yesterday. Peyton had called this morning for them to hangout. He drove right over.

Once he walked in, he noticed her painting one of the walls. He laughed as he closed the distance and walked closer to her. She stood there in a small plain white shirt and a grey pair of sweat pants. Paint was splattered all over her.

"Red?"

"It's my favorite color," Peyton stated while waving the paint brush in front of his face. She went back to brushing it against the wall. "Besides, I think it looks great!"

He smirked. "Guess who also likes the color red?"

"Oh, let me see," Peyton mumbled as she pretend to think about it. "Your _precious _Lucas?"

"Uh-huh," Nathan grinned.

She shook her head. "Give it up already, Scott. It's not going to happen. I just broke up with my boyfriend and I'm not looking for a replacement. I'm good with being alone for now. Plus, Lucas doesn't want a girlfriend. He wants a one nightstand and that's something that I'll never be."

"You don't give him enough credit," Nathan said simply as he took a seat at the table a few feet away. She tossed the paint brush down before taking a seat across from him.

"You know how he is!" Peyton declared.

Nathan shrugged. "Doesn't mean he'll be that way with you. I mean it, Peyton. He's different when it comes to you. He really likes you. I just don't want you to miss out on something pretty amazing just because you're _stubborn!_"

"Enough with our daily Lucas Scott talk," Peyton smiled brightly. "How was the trip? When I left, I had a feeling that I was never going to see you again and yet here you are. I missed you, Nate. If I wasn't covered in red paint, I would hug you!"

He laughed, "Maybe later!"

"You got it," Peyton smiled.

"How was it back home?" Nathan asked.

"Great! I loved it. My dad cooked us this huge meal and my grandparents came over and it was just this huge Sawyer get together. My grandmother took me shopping and bought me a ton of new things because she thinks she owes me something for not visiting so often. Me and my dad stayed up most nights watching old classics…I had a blast. I can't wait to get back there after finals. We're going to have so much fun! How about you? How did it go with Dan?"

"Pretty much how I told you it would," Nathan shrugged.

"When you called, I'm sorry that I couldn't talk," Peyton said with a pout. He had called her right after him and Keith had left New York. He wanted to share the good news with her.

He shook his head, "no big deal, Sawyer."

"So Dan was pissed?" Peyton smiled.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Nathan laughed. "He gave me an ultimatum and so I made my decision and he can no longer control me. He can take the Scott name and the money, it's his anyway. It was never mine. My mother was the one that really loved me. That money doesn't mean anything to me, it never has. Plus, I would have given the money up any day just to have my mother back."

"I know you would," Peyton said sincerely.

"He took _all_ the money," Nathan repeated again. "Like it would actually make me stay and live the life that he wants for me."

"Wow," Peyton mumbled. "I guess you'll just have to work, then? Like the rest of us normal folks!"

"Shut up," Nathan laughed.

"Oh, maybe you could strip for money," Peyton giggled.

"Nah," Nathan shook his head. "I'm thinking about whoring out my body, though. Would you like to be my first customer? I'm thinking about charging a hundred. What do you think?" He held in his laughter as he watched her smile brightly at him. Peyton was one of the few people that brought about the amusing side of him.

"Wow, a hundred bucks for an orgasm," Peyton giggled. "I think I'll pass but real smooth, Scott!"

"I do what I can do," Nathan smirked.

"No, but really, what are you going to do?" Peyton questioned as her face turned serious.

He laughed softly. "She left me money."

"She?"

"My mom," Nathan mumbled hoarsely. "She had been an only child and when my grandparents died they left her their fortune. My Aunt Karen tried to explain it to me but I didn't really understand. It seems that when my parents first got together, my mother was very wealthy…well, her family. My grandfather was in the oil business. Um, but yeah they left her everything."

"And she left it all to you," Peyton smiled.

"She told my Aunt Karen to wait until I turned twenty one if anything ever happened to her. It was supposed to be our money for when we left my dad. Of course, he had no idea that she had that much money hidden from him. But she set up an account under Nathan Lee and the paperwork for it was in a safety deposit box in Tree Hill. My Aunt Karen and I together were the only way to activate it for the money," Nathan explained.

"That must have been hard for you to hear all that," Peyton said sympathetically. She knew if it had been the other way around, she would have cried the whole time.

"You have no idea," Nathan muttered.

"Did Karen say anything else?" Peyton questioned.

"She knew my mother better than anyone," Nathan smiled. "They were best friends. She told me how much my mom loved me, she said that my mom would be so proud of the man I am, and she told me that I did the right thing by walking away from my father."

"You really did, Nathan," Peyton smiled. "I'm so proud of you. I'm so happy that you're free from him. He doesn't deserve your love. You're going to be great and you're going to be great without him."

"Thanks," Nathan mumbled with a halfhearted smile.

"So…?"

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much?" Peyton repeated. "How much did your mother leave you?"

"Fifty seven million dollars," Nathan mumbled.

"What?!"

Her face was serious as could be. Her mouth was shaped in a perfect O as tried to comprehend what he had just revealed to her. He smiled as he started to answer her again.

"Fifty –"

"Oh my god!" Peyton exclaimed. "You have fifty seven _million_ dollars!"

"Relax," Nathan chuckled. "I had way more than that but Dan took it all away. You know, he used to give me ten thousand every two weeks. I guess he thought it made up for him not being around."

"That was your allowance?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Nathan nodded. "Why are you being weird? You knew my father was wealthy."

"No, I know," Peyton mumbled. "But you never talk about your money. So give me a minute to process the fact that I have a millionaire sitting in my apartment!"

"My Aunt Karen didn't let me take all of the money, Peyton. But Lucas sure as hell tried to talk her into it," Nathan chuckled. "It's in a savings account and just like she promised my mom, she's going to wait until I'm twenty one to sign it over to me. I'll be able to take out for bills and stuff. I'm going to start looking for a job, though. I think it's about time I get one."

"Boring," Peyton smiled.

"Yeah, boring," Nathan chuckled.

"So how's the girlfriend?" Peyton asked with an amused smile. She raised an eyebrow as Nathan smiled back. No need to ask who the nonexistent girlfriend was, they both already knew.

Nathan shrugged. "She's not back yet and if she is I still haven't seen her."

"So you had a whole week without the lovely Haley James," Peyton smiled. "How was it taking off your Haley blinders and finally looking at the rest of the women in the world?"

"Ha-ha," Nathan retorted.

"Did you two talk at all?" Peyton inquired.

He shook his head. "She left three messages but she never called back. But on the plus side she did say that she missed me." That huge grin was back on his face and it was her turn to shake her head.

"This is _so_ not healthy," Peyton mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"It's like she has two boyfriends," Peyton explained. "She gets both of you. The only plus side Jake has, is that they get to fuck."

"Hey," Nathan mumbled placing his hands over his ears. Out of all the things he wanted to hear about Haley, that wasn't one of them. He felt his stomach tighten in knots as the thought of them two together ran through his mind. Even though Peyton hadn't intentionally meant to hurt him, her words certainly did the damage.

"Sorry," Peyton said with a straight face. "You need to get over her!"

"Done," Nathan promised. "My Haley James ship has sailed. She is just a friend and I'm ok with that. I'll agree with you on this one, but…if she ever wants something more, I can't promise that I won't be all for it!"

She laughed. "You're such a guy!"

"Damn right," Nathan smirked.

* * *

"Are you sure she said that I could come along?" Lucas asked.

Nathan rolled his eyes yet again. It had been over an hour ago that he told Lucas about this party that Peyton wanted to go to. She had told him to bring his _precious cousin_ along. Lucas hadn't believed him.

"Dude, I told you it was her idea," Nathan repeated as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He moved his hand over the back of his head, straightening out his hair before turning towards his cousin. "Relax, man. You're becoming a needy chic!"

Lucas held up his hand. "Whoa!"

"You're right that was uncalled for," Nathan smiled.

"But what if she –" his words died on his lips as Nathan slapped him. He brought his hand over to his face. He rubbed the stinging part as he glanced at Nathan. It was seconds later when he finally found his voice. "Thanks. I needed that."

"No problem," Nathan chuckled.

"Man, what the hell is wrong with me," Lucas mumbled to himself as he walked back towards the living room.

Nathan shook his head. He knew exactly what was wrong with Lucas. He was into a girl that just didn't feel the same way. He knew the feeling all too well. It was hard enough having to feel this way himself, he hated the fact that Lucas was going through it as well. He reached on his bed for his black shirt before placing it on. He took his time buttoning up the buttons. He placed his cell phone and keys in his pocket before he left his room.

Lucas was standing in the kitchen waiting for him.

"What else did she say?" Lucas asked lowly.

Nathan glared at him. "That this was in _no_ way a date. Her words not mine, Luke. Now, can you just suck it up? We're going to go to this party and have fun because come tomorrow morning, the only thing we need to worry about it studying for finals. And speaking of school, did you do your schedule for next semester?"

"Haley made me do that like three weeks ago," Lucas finally smiled.

Nathan nodded his head. "Let's go. I don't want Peyton to have to wait for us."

The party was just getting started as they walked in. It didn't take Lucas long to find the kitchen of the frat house. Nathan followed him right in. Lucas handed him a red plastic cup before both boys walked out of the kitchen. People had already started dancing and just about most of them were already drunk. Nathan shook his head as he watched one guy lick a jello shot off of Rachel. The girl sure got a round. And of course she caught him staring. It didn't take long for her to smile seductively at him.

"You want a turn?" Rachel purred.

_Not in this lifetime_, he thought. He held up his cup. "Maybe, later."

"But right now would be so much better," Rachel smirked as she walked right up to him. He glanced up and noticed that Lucas was a few feet away from him, laughing with Skills and Tim. He prayed that Lucas would turn around and help him out but no such luck. Lucas didn't turn around. This wasn't the first encounter he had with Rachel.

The first time had been right after the first game he played in. After the game, he decided to take a long shower. By the time he was finished, she had been standing there watching him with nothing on. Normally, he would have been all for it, but Rachel really wasn't his type and he could only imagine what Haley would think if she found out. Rachel would never get what she wanted from him. He didn't know why she was still trying but he had to give it to her. She sure as hell did try. She pressed her body into his.

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "It'll be fun. I promise."

"Back off, Bitch!"

Nathan had never been happier to see Peyton in his life. He smiled at her as she stood behind them with her hands on her hips. The scowl on her face might have actually scared him if this whole situation hadn't been so funny. He tried not to laugh as he slipped past Rachel and stood behind Peyton.

"Who the hell are you?" Rachel demanded as she glared at her.

"Someone that's about to kick your ass, Bitch!" Peyton declared.

"Easy, Sawyer," Nathan mumbled lowly as his hands pulled on her shoulders. They started walking back slowly.

"Next time, Nate," Rachel promised.

He felt Peyton start to walk back towards the redhead but he pulled her until they reached the other side of the room. She turned towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"So that was Rachel Gatina, huh?" Peyton laughed. "Slutty shower whore!"

Nathan nodded. "She's pretty scary, huh?"

"I could take her," Peyton shrugged.

"No doubt in my mind," Lucas smirked as he walked up to them. He didn't hide the fact that he was checking her out and she watched his eyes the whole time. Once he was finished he took the time to look right into her eyes and smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Done violating me, perv?"

"Violating?" Lucas questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I look at it more as admiring and you, Peyton Sawyer, sure do look good." He smirked at her before glancing over at Nathan.

Nathan smiled. "Nice."

She glared at Nathan. "Don't encourage him!"

Nathan held up his hands in surrender as the couple continued their daily back and forth bickering. He quickly tuned them out as he scanned the crowd. He had been hoping that Haley would be at this thing. A whole week without her was killing him. Granted it was a good week, but it would have been even better if she had been home. He couldn't wait until this semester was over with. He had a quick trip planned with Peyton and once that was done he would be going straight home to Tree Hill for Christmas.

Looking out into the crowd, he didn't catch one trace of her.

He glanced down shaking his head before looking back towards the couple next to him. He had never seen two people that didn't get along so much in his life. If Lucas said one thing Peyton said another.

"Damn it girl! Can't you take a compliment?" Lucas asked, throwing up his hands in anger.

She held her hands firmly on her hips. "Not when it's coming from a _dog_."

He chuckled softly. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Lindsey walking in. He smiled as he watched her. Sure enough, Haley was right behind her. And even better, Jake was nowhere in sight. Without even a word, he took off walking, Lucas and Peyton still bickering in the background, their yelling blending right in with the music. He pushed through the crowd of people dancing, hitting a few of them on the way. It was minutes later when he finally reached the two girls.

"Hey, Nathan," Lindsey smiled as he approached them.

He nodded with a smile before turning his attention back towards Haley. He couldn't take his eyes off of hers. After a week without seeing her, if it was possible she looked more beautiful than he remembered. The huge grin on his face mirrored hers.

Lindsey glanced between the two before giggling lowly.

"Yeah…so, I'll just catch you later, Hales."

Neither noticed as Lindsey walked away from them.

"Hey," Nathan smiled.

"Hi," Haley mumbled. Her heart was hammering as she noticed just how close he was standing in front of her. His perfect smell invaded her and she took a deep breath, taking it in.

With her breathing slowing, he couldn't control himself. His arms wrapped around her as he embraced her in a tight hug. His eyes were snapped shut as he took in the moment. He felt her hand rubbing his back and he held her tighter.

"I've missed you," Haley whispered as he held her.

He didn't let go. "Like you said, it was only a week, right?" Her giggling filled his ears and he smiled as he finally pulled out of their embrace.

"Yeah," Haley nodded.

He smiled. "I've missed you. Tree Hill just isn't the same without you, Hales. This past week while I was hanging out with Lindsey and Luke, I realized just how much you guys mean to me. I know it's only been a few months but I can't imagine my life without _you_…any of you. And I just hope you know how important you are to me." He finished his declaration and continued to smile at her. The alcohol in his system was clearly getting the better of him.

She couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks and she quickly thought of something to change the subject. "Um…what is it that you wanted to tell me the day I left Tree Hill? It seemed really important." She looked at him eagerly awaiting his answer.

He smiled softly while shaking his head. "I just wanted to tell you to have fun up in Seattle."

"Oh."

"So…" she looked at him confused, "…did you? Have fun I mean."

"Oh, yeah," Haley smiled. "Um, Jake's sister Jessica is a few years younger than me, so we had a lot of fun. Jake's mom is pretty fun as well. So yeah, it was fun."

"I'm glad you had a good time, Hales."

"Thanks," Haley smiled. "We're still studying for finals together, right?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Good," Haley muttered lowly. "I missed our study sessions."

He smiled at the sincerity in her voice. She had missed him and she genuinely meant that. It took everything in him not to smile like a complete idiot.

"Do you want to –"

"Hey, babe," Jake smiled as he approached them. He nodded once to Nathan before turning his attention back to Haley. "Let's go find the keg! Thanks for keeping her company, Nate, but I can take it from here."

Nathan watched as Jake wrapped his arm around Haley's waist before pulling her away with him. Haley glanced back at Nathan with an apologetic face. All he could do was pretend to smile as he watched them walk away.

* * *

A few hours and drinks later, Haley founded herself leaning against the wall of the living room. Jake was standing next to her, laughing with Felix over some stupid joke he told. Lindsey stood a few feet away from her and looked completely content with the cup in her hand. Lucas was sitting in a chair a few feet away as he watched Peyton dance.

"…the next thing I knew, this bitch was just all over my dick!"

Haley rolled her eyes as Felix continued to brag about his latest conquest. Much to her delight, Lindsey didn't seem affected at all by the tall idiot standing next to them.

"So she just popped up in your car…naked?" Jake questioned.

Skills shook his head. "No man, he's lyin."

Felix smirked. "Dude, completely naked!"

"So, what did you do?" Jake asked.

"Of course, I fucked her," Felix said proudly. The three guys nodded before all bumping fist and started doing more of their mucho talk. Haley had blocked them out by then.

"Why is Lucas so broody tonight?" Haley whispered over to Lindsey.

"Peyton."

Haley nodded. "I've never seen him like this before."

"I know," Lindsey pouted as she glanced at him. "I was hoping that Brooke would cheer him up tonight but it seems like the Davis-Norris Thanksgiving vacation is running a little longer this year. Brookie won't be back until tomorrow so Luke's on his own tonight."

"Luke?"

"Yep," Lucas answered as he glanced up at Haley.

"Is everything ok?"

He nodded.

"You sure?"

He nodded once again. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem –"

"Well, I'm fine," Lucas snapped. He then smiled as he held up his cup. "Let's just have some fun tonight, girls."

"Ok, Luke," Haley smiled. "Well, we're here if you need to talk or anything."

He smiled. "I know."

"You."

Haley turned as she heard Lindsey's frantic voice beside her.

Lindsey had one hand on her hip as she glanced at the boy before her. He stood there with a huge grin on his face. Haley glanced between the two. She didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Me," the guy nodded with an amused smile.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lindsey asked suddenly.

He glanced around with a huge smirk before looking back at her. "It's a party and I'm here to party."

"Very funny, smartass," Lindsey mumbled sarcastically.

He nodded. "Well, I try."

"Mind introducing us?" Felix asked smugly as he approached the two of them.

The guy didn't take his eyes off of Lindsey.

"Actually I do," Lindsey snapped as she glared at Felix. "What I do and who I talk to is none of your damn business anymore!"

He ignored her as he glanced at the guy. "Hi, I'm her boyfriend."

"Ex. He's my _ex_ boyfriend," Lindsey corrected him. "And what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just getting to know your new friend," Felix said smugly as he glanced at the guy once again.

"I think you should leave her alone."

"Look, punk, don't tell me how to talk to my girlfriend," Felix said.

"Ex," the guy smiled. "She said ex boyfriend."

"Thank you," Lindsey smiled at him. "Felix just please leave me alone. I mean it."

"Whatever," Felix stated while glaring at her. "You know you still want me, baby!"

The guy started laughing. "Dude, you look pathetic!"

Felix balled up his fists and took a step forward. He stopped seconds later when he felt someone grab hold of his arm. He turned quickly and came face to face with Lucas.

"I suggest you walk away," Lucas said calmly.

Felix pulled his arm away roughly, while glaring at Lucas. He then turned and walked away from them. Lindsey smiled as she watched him leave. Lucas smiled while winking at her. He then took a seat back in his chair.

"So that was your ex boyfriend, huh?"

Lindsey turned her attention back towards the guy. "What gave it away?"

He chuckled. "I gotta tell ya, I love that attitude. It's very sexy!"

Her cheeks flushed and she quickly glanced away from him. She tried hard to ignore her two friend's glares but it wasn't working out so well. It was either face the guy smiling at her or her two best friends. She quickly turned back towards the guy.

"Is there something you want?"

"You mean besides you?"

"I'm not doing this again," Lindsey mumbled. "I'm just not…"

He continued to smile. "I'm going to get you to change your mind about me, you'll see."

She watched as he walked away. Turning to her friends she held up her hand before either of them could say a thing. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "Please, just not now."

"Not even his name?" Haley hedged.

"…or something?" Jake mumbled with a smile.

"Like how you know him?" Lucas smiled.

"Unbelievable!"

"Alright-alright," Haley stated. "Just his name then?"

"Guys," Lindsey pouted. "He's nobody."

"He seemed like somebody," Jake pointed out as Haley nodded.

She shook her head. "Just drop it."

They all nodded as they took their eyes off of her. The party continued and it wasn't long until Felix walked back towards them with a blond girl on his arm. He went right back into his conversation with Jake like nothing had happened at all. Haley glared at him as the girl on his arm continued kissing his neck.

"They look happy," Lindsey pointed out as she watched Nathan and Peyton dance in the middle of the dance floor. Some crazy rap song was playing and Haley watched as both Peyton and Nathan sang along.

Lucas smiled. "They're celebrating."

Before Haley could ask what for, Peyton walked up to them. She had a huge smile on her face.

"I needed a break," Peyton stated as they all started at her. Without a second thought she reached down and snatched Lucas drink out of his hands before taking a big gulp.

"Jeeze, Sawyer," Jake smirked. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Her heart started pounding as she glared at him. All of her good feelings left her all at once and she fought the urge to launch herself at him and hit him hard.

"No," Peyton answered with a straight face. "My mother died when I was eight…_jerk_."

Haley elbowed Jake in his side hard.

She walked away suddenly and didn't turn once. She joined Nathan on the dance floor and Haley watched as the two embraced in an affectionate hug. Haley felt Jake drop her hand before he shook his head and turned his attention back towards Felix.

Her eyes stayed glued to Nathan and Peyton. It wasn't long until Lindsey's voice knocked her out of her thoughts.

"What's up, Luke?"

He was looking down at the ground with a knowing look. It was seconds later when he glanced up at the two girls. "Nothing…I just realized why they're so close." With that he stood up and walked away from them.

"Huh?" Lindsey asked puzzled.

Haley on the other hand couldn't take her eyes off of the couple on the dance floor. They were back to singing and dancing again. Celebrating for what, she didn't know. Nathan did seem happier, like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. Lucas's words kept replaying in her mind and suddenly it hit her. She reached for the closest hand to her and she held it tight. Lindsey gave her a puzzled look but she kept her eyes on the blue eyed boy on the dance floor. In that moment she felt her heart aching in a way it never had before.


	20. Chapter 20

**Quote of the Day:**

**Maria: ****Well, if it isn't Prince Charming and Quasimodo.**

_Chapter Twenty –Beautiful Soul_

_Her body was pressed down against her mattress as he lay above her. One of his hands was pushed into the mattress on the side of her, holding himself up, while the other was currently on her waist. He had a huge smile on his face as his smoldering eyes searched hers._

_She could only smile back as her hands played in his hair. Her fingers moved through it for a few seconds before she finally pushed his face to hers. He chuckled lowly before pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her softly for a few seconds. When she couldn't stand it anymore, she pushed his face harder to hers. She kissed him roughly, needing to feel him. The urge to feel him completely, clouding her mind._

_She felt his silky hand grip her waist hard as he pushed his body more into hers, his hips grinding into hers. She moaned into this mouth as his hand started to move slightly up, her skin on fire every place that he touched._

_It was seconds later when he finally removed his lips from hers. Their heavy panting filled her small room as her eyes stayed fixated on his. She felt him moving forward and then he suddenly placed a soft kiss on her forehead before gently resting his head there. His eyes stayed locked to hers. Her breathing hadn't slowed and she found her chest rising and falling very fast, as if she had just finished running five miles._

_His face was so close to hers, she could breathe him in, and she did. His aftershave filled her lungs and she closed her eyes taking it in. His beautiful laughter filled her ears and her eyes instantly opened._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing…just you." He mused. _

"_What about me?" She was smiling now._

_His sparkling eyes were smoldering into hers. "You're so beautiful."_

"_I am?"_

"_Oh, yes."_

_He grinned at her before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers once more. The desire that she had been feeling for him kicked into overdrive and she instantly moved her hands behind his head once more, pulling him forcefully into her. His lips were prefect moving against hers and her eyes snapped shut. She felt like he had this control over her body and her body was always betraying her. She wanted her eyes open. She wanted to watch him as he kissed her. She didn't want to miss one look from him. But her stupid body gave into him. No matter how hard she tried, her eyes wouldn't open. The power he had over her was killing her. She didn't understand it for a second._

_She felt him pulling away again. Her stomach started turning in knots and she quickly moved herself up to meet him. The butterflies in her stomach didn't die down one bit. She felt his hand touching her back, holding her up as she gazed into his eyes. His body was still completely pressed into hers. She could literally feel all of him. It only made her desire for him increase. Her hand instantly went to his smooth face._

"_I want you so much."_

"_I'm yours." _

_His lips landed on her cheek kissing her softly there once, and then twice. He moved them slowly and skillfully in various places on her face, teasing her. Her free hand was gripping his arm for support as she held herself to him. It didn't matter how uncomfortable she was at the moment. He was right next to her and that's all that mattered._

"_Hmmm." His lips finally landed on her neck. He left the softest of kisses there and with great effort she pushed her body more into his. Before she knew it, she heard a soft laughter. And just like that, it was over. _

Her eyes fluttered open and her hands instantly went to her face. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Right next to her, she could still hear the giggling. She turned her head slightly to the side. Lindsey was lying on her side with her arm supporting her head. The girl looked intently at her with an amused face.

She took a deep breath. "What?"

"I'm just trying to figure out _who_ you were dreaming about," Lindsey smiled.

She felt her whole face heat up. Lindsey was laughing harder now and it only made her face turn crimson red. Her mouth was in a hard line as she turned suddenly. It only seemed to make Lindsey laugh more.

"Awe, come on, Grover," Lindsey giggled. "At least you didn't try to kiss me this time."

She grimaced. That had been one of the most embarrassing things that ever happened to her. It was in the middle of the night when Lindsey had woken her with a pinch on the arm. When she opened her eyes, she had been hovering over Lindsey's body. Lindsey claimed that she tried to kiss her, but she didn't know. She was asleep at the time.

She huffed. "I'm ignoring you!"

"Alright," Lindsey surrendered. "I'll let this one go."

"God, I'm so tired," Haley whined as she finally turned herself towards Lindsey. She was still smiling brightly and Haley rolled her eyes. It was too early in the morning for this. It was just a dream –a very hot one and one that she had been having over and over again for the last few months.

"I'll bet you are," Lindsey teased.

"I thought you were letting it go," Haley pointed out, clearly annoyed. It had been this way for the last two weeks. That's how long they had been home in Tree Hill. Lindsey had stayed home the first night but after that she had been sleeping here. She practically lived with them.

"But this is so much fun," Lindsey giggled.

"Wait," Haley held up one hand, "I don't like talk in my sleep or anything?"

Lindsey shook her head. "No talking…but, definitely moaning." She started laughing again and Haley tossed her head hard against her pillow. If anyone else had been in the room she would have been mortified. She wanted nothing more than for these dreams to stop. They were causing nothing but trouble for her, and most importantly they were confusing the hell out of her.

"That's the fourth dream this week," Haley pouted.

Lindsey held in her laughter. "I think they're called _fantasies_."

"Shut up," Haley stated as she hit Lindsey lightly in the arm.

"What?" Lindsey shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Someone could hear you," Haley hissed seriously. That last thing she wanted was one of her sisters finding out about her impure thoughts. But she especially didn't want her parents overhearing anything. She loved coming home and she wanted it to stay that way.

Lindsey glanced around the room. "Yeah _sure…_because of all the people?"

"You know what I mean," Haley muttered.

"Hey," Lindsey held up her hands. "You're the one that's having hot fantasies about Nathan Scott. Not that I blame you, I mean, no one can. The boy is damn fine! I can't say that I haven't gone there myself once or twice and both times were great." She smiled wickedly at her bestfriend. "So, how is he?"

She couldn't stop her face from flushing with embarrassment. "What?"

"Nathan, in bed," Lindsey added. "How is he?"

"He was nothing because it was just some stupid dream," Haley answered. Her dreams weren't real. In fact, she hadn't seen Nathan Scott since two weeks ago. He hadn't been in Tree Hill. Instead, he was off in Savannah with Peyton Sawyer. They had seen each other a lot during finals but it was mostly just studying quietly. They hadn't really talked at all. He did help her pack up her things before she left. She left Durham with a goodbye hug from him and a promise that he would call once he was in Tree Hill.

Jake was back up in Seattle and wouldn't be home until tomorrow. His mother wanted to see him a little before Christmas since he wouldn't be home this year for the holidays. She totally understood that. Last year around this time was hell for her. She hated not being in Tree Hill with her family.

These past two weeks, it had just been her, Lindsey, and Lucas. Just like old times Lucas had pointed out.

In these last two weeks her dreams of Nathan Scott had been more frequent. They didn't come out of nowhere, though. She had been having them randomly since he walked into her life months ago. He surrounded her completely. If she wasn't dreaming about him, she was thinking about him. He had been clouding up her mind since the second they met.

He was different and she hardly knew a thing about him. At least not stuff that a girl should know about one of her best friends. And even with not knowing really that much about him, she still felt like she knew him. He was an amazing person, he had such a warm heart, and he was constantly worrying about his friends. He had a smile that made her completely weak in the knees, a laugh that filled her heart with this overwhelming amount of warmth, and a beautiful soul that she swore she could see every time their eyes locked.

He invaded her mind just about every second of everyday. And even then, she was still completely fascinated with him. He was completely perfect and he had no idea. He was humble in a way that she had never seen before. He was different. There was no other way of putting it. He was special, at least to her.

He was beautiful in every sense of the word. From his eyes to his smile to his soul, he was perfect. It was only natural for her to feel some kind of desire for him. It was something that she had felt from the second they met. It was also something that she placed in the back of her mind. Nathan was one of her best friends and she didn't want to ruin that, not to mention that a guy like that never in a million years would want someone like her. But most importantly, there was Jake. She loved him way too much to let some small desire for another man, end them.

Her bedroom door opened slowly. Lily tiptoed in while glancing at the two girls.

"Morning, Doodle-bug," Lindsey smiled brightly.

"Morning," Lily yawned. Haley smiled. It was clear that her baby sister had just woken up. She was still covered in her pink princess pajamas.

Lily jumped into the bed and sat between the two girls. She was smiling and Haley couldn't help but laugh when the little girl moved herself on Lindsey's lap.

"What's up, Munchkin?"

She smiled. "Momma made pancakes."

"She did." Lindsey seemed pleased as all three girls moved to get out of the bed. Haley laughed as Lindsey lifted Lily in her arms before she took off running out of the room, Lily giggling hysterically the whole time. She smiled as she reached for her purple robe. She put it on before walking over to her nightstand for her phone. She noticed that Jake left a text message and she smiled as she read it_. Miss you lots, can't wait to be home, and I love you. I'll call you later. _

By the time she reached downstairs, her family was already eating breakfast in the dinning room. She quickly took her seat next to Lindsey. Lily was still firmly in Lindsey's lap.

"Good morning, Haley-bop," Taylor smiled brightly.

Haley glanced at her sister across from the dinning room table. Hurricane Taylor had shown up three days ago. The girls had barely talked since then. It seemed that her parents were very interested in knowing where her sister had been this whole time. It was rare for Taylor to even be home much less home for the holidays. This had been the first one in years.

"Tay," Haley nodded.

"What did you girls do last night?" Jimmy questioned as he glanced between both Lindsey and Haley.

"We watched movies, daddy," Lily answered.

"But then this little one fell asleep on us," Lindsey giggled as she kissed the little girls cheek. Lily giggled before glancing over at her mother.

She shrugged. "They stay up _too _late."

Lydia laughed. "They certainly do, huh, honey? I guess that's how the cool kids roll!"

Haley shook her head as Lindsey chuckled. She was grateful that on one else had heard her mothers attempt at humor.

"It was eight when she fell asleep," Haley laughed. Everyone started laughing and Lily rested her head against Lindsey's shoulder.

"So Haley-bop, where's the boyfriend?" Taylor questioned.

"Uh, up in Seattle with his mom and sister," Haley answered.

"Won't he be here for the holidays?" Taylor asked. "Mom said that he would."

"Yeah, he'll be here tomorrow," Haley mumbled.

"How are things between you two?" Taylor continued.

"Can you wait until _later_ to talk about this?" Jimmy stated as he glared at his older daughter. She rolled her eyes before turning her attention back towards her sister.

"I was thinking about doing some shopping today. Do you girls want to come?" Taylor questioned as she glance at the three girls on the other side of the table. "It'll give us time to catch up."

"I think that sounds great," Lydia smiled.

"Can I, daddy? I _love _the mall," Lily smiled as she started clapping her hands vehemently together.

"And I _love _shopping," Lindsey added in a playful tone.

"Haley?" Jimmy looked questionably at his daughter.

Haley tried her best not to notice the disappointment on Taylor's face. It was clear that her father was only going to let Lily tag along if she would be there. Taylor had made one too many mistakes along the way and somehow her father barely trusted her nowadays.

She looked down at her plate, her fork poking around at her uneaten food. "Yeah, it'll be fun," Haley nodded. "I still have some Christmas presents that I need to buy. So yeah, let's do it."

Taylor seemed pleased. "You can even bring Lucas along."

Lily giggled. "Because he's your _boyfriend_."

Taylor nodded with a mischief glint in her eyes.

"Don't let her fool you, Doodle-bug," Lindsey stated while shaking her head at an amused Taylor.

"Sorry, but Luke has plans today," Haley pointed out. That she wasn't sure of, but she knew she didn't want to watch Taylor flirt with her bestfriend all day long. Lucas and Taylor together was just plain gross.

"I think it'll be a good idea just to keep it just you girls," Jimmy noted as he glanced around at all three of them. They all nodded. It was obvious that there was no room for discussion on the matter. "And don't be out too late. We have company coming over tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Haley mumbled before focusing her attention back towards her pancakes.

The reminder of company tomorrow was a little unsettling. Not only would Lindsey's family be over but the Scotts as well. Not to mention that Jake's plane got in tomorrow morning. All those people under the same roof, just wasn't a good idea. Jake and her father under the same roof, more importantly, wasn't a good idea.

* * *

People continued to pass in a hurry as the three girls sat impatiently in the food court. After five long hours of shopping, they still somehow only managed to only go in half the stores that they planned to. Haley sat angrily with her arms across her chest, glaring at her sister. Taylor was currently flirting with a group of guys a few tables down. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Lindsey continue to play with Lily a few feet away.

It wasn't long until Taylor finally glanced her way. She watched as her sister handed her number over to one of the tall tan guys, before finally making her way back over to the table that they had been currently sitting in for the last forty five minutes. She rolled her eyes as Taylor walked up with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Taylor asked carefully.

Haley shook her head. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Relax, Haley-bop, I was just talking to them. You act like we were in the middle of the act," Taylor smiled as she relaxed herself in the empty seat next to Haley, careful with the words she chose with Lily listening.

"Yeah, well, daddy is going to ask every single thing about today and I can promise you that Lily will be all too happy to tell him every _single_ little thing," Haley pointed out. She eyed her younger sister, who seemed preoccupied with Lindsey at the moment.

"She's five," Taylor shrugged.

"And she also remembers _a lot_," Haley added.

Taylor had a scowl on her face. "I was doing nothing wrong."

"You know how dad is," Haley mumbled shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the screw up. What else is new?" Taylor said simply. "No matter if I'm good or bad it won't matter. He'll only see what he always sees, and that is that I'm a screw up!"

Haley ignored her comment. "You're not a screw up." Her face instantly softened.

"Please," Taylor laughed. "It's ok, I'm used to it. I mean nothing that I ever do could take the spotlight off of you Haley-bop. You're their favorite. You always have been. No surprise there." She glanced off, ignoring the shock on Haley's face.

Haley sat there silently taking her sisters words in. She went to object but Taylor's words had been right. As much as it hurt to know her sister realized this, a part of her always knew that Taylor knew. Maybe, it was why Taylor rebelled against their parents so much. It wasn't easy growing up knowing that your big sister resented you. Taylor never showed it though. She would simply shrug off their parent's comments and go back to doing whatever it is that she wanted.

"My feet hurt," Lily whined.

Haley watched as her sisters anger disappeared with the little girl's voice.

Taylor giggled. "Come here, baby." She lifted Lily in her arms and took off walking.

Lindsey reached for her bags as Haley stood up and reached for hers. Soon they were a few feet behind her two sisters as they made their way to the next stop.

"What was that all about?" Lindsey questioned lowly as they followed a few feet behind the other two girls.

"She just…"

"She's Taylor," Lindsey shrugged with a pointed look. It was the truth. Taylor had always been just that, Taylor. No matter how much trouble she got into it didn't matter. Taylor was Taylor and nothing was going to change that, especially not their father's disapproval.

"I know. It's just she does these things and she knows that it'll only piss off my dad. It's the only reason why she does it," Haley continued. "I just wish that she could be more –"

"You?" Lindsey laughed.

Haley looked at Lindsey surprised. "No, not me. What I was going to say is that I wish she would be more careful. She doesn't think she just…does whatever. The only reason why she's back now is because she ran out of money down in Florida. She told me so when she was buying her party outfit for tonight. This has nothing to do with the holidays and her wanting to see us."

"Your dad's going to be pissed," Lindsey declared.

Haley glanced towards her sisters. "And my mom's going to cry when she leaves again. She doesn't even call to tell them how she is. She just leaves and then appears whenever she needs something. I just hope that she stays until after Christmas. The last thing I need is my mother upset over this."

"Maybe you should tell her something before she leaves this time," Lindsey suggested.

She nodded. "Yeah, I think I will." But then again, Taylor had a mind of her own. There was just no telling her what and what not to do. Telling her no was like telling her yeah I want you to do it. She was just like child.

"She'll listen to you."

Her brows knit together. "I don't know about that," Haley laughed.

"She might be older in age but she looks up to you a little, Hales."

"I doubt that," Haley pointed towards Taylor. "She hates me."

"She does not," Lindsey protested.

"She does," Haley nodded. "Our whole lives my dad has constantly been on her to be more like me. She always resented me for it. To her I'll always be the reason why our dad is so hard on her. I can't help that." She had hated it growing up. She had often wanted to tell her father about it but never got the courage to do so. The truth was she wasn't perfect. She made the wrong choices more than once. Taylor was her own person and that's all she needed to be.

"I think maybe you should just talk to her," Lindsey suggested.

"I'll try," Haley agreed.

Lindsey noticed the scowl on Haley's face and quickly decided to change the subject. She transferred the bags in her other free hand since her hand was currently hurting. It was certainly way better shopping with Lucas. He always held all the bags.

"So what did you get me for Christmas?" Lindsey asked lightheartedly.

Haley finally smiled. "That's not going to work this year. You'll have to wait like everyone else."

"Fair," Lindsey agreed. "How about Jake?"

"Oh, I got him some clothes, he also wanted this stupid game for his Xbox 360, and I got him tickets to a Bobcats game in a few weeks," Haley answered.

"Does that mean…?"

"I'm sorry," Haley rushed out as soon as she seen Lindsey's face. "He can't just go alone and I don't want to sit and watch some stupid game. It's different if we're cheering but I can't just sit in the stands and watch a whole game…I would be bored out of my mind!"

"Great, you got _him_ a present," Lindsey complained.

"Technically…." Haley started as they turned into Macy's, "…technically, I got Jake a present. It's his choice as to who he takes with him. And I'm sorry but we both know who that someone will be."

"Please let's talk about something else," Lindsey muttered while trying her best to control her anger. It just wasn't fair that that asshole was still apart of their lives. She wanted nothing more than for him to just disappear and be gone forever. She didn't care how he went, just as long as he wasn't there.

"Um, I got my mom the cutest pair of diamond earrings," Haley said, changing the subject.

"She'll love them," Lindsey smiled with approval.

"What do you guys think of this?" Taylor asked as she walked up to them. In her arms was Lily. Lily was holding out one of the smallest black shirts she had ever seen.

"Where's the rest of it?" Lindsey questioned eyeing the little piece of material.

Taylor glanced between both Lindsey and Haley shaking her head. "You two are _scary _alike!"

Lily nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Is that even all of the shirt?" Haley added.

"Oh yeah," Taylor mumbled before reaching for the shirt. She took it in her free hand before turning and walking away. She glanced behind her shoulder once. "Thanks for the help."

"My dad is going to flip if she tries to leave the house in that," Haley stated while watching Taylor purchase the shirt.

Lindsey smiled brightly. "Where'd she get the money?"

"Mom's credit card, of course," Haley answered.

"Hurricane Taylor is home," Lindsey mumbled with a quick glance at Haley. Haley could only nod and pray that things would go better than she was sure that they actually would.

* * *

The day had been long. Shopping with Taylor was just about the same as shopping with Brooke and that was almost never fun. The whole day was spent shopping and the only upside was that she finished Christmas shopping, which was a good thing considering it was already the 21st.

She quickly finished stuffing the last of the bags in her closet. She couldn't even think about wrapping them at the moment. The only thing she needed was a break. Lindsey had gone home after their shopping trip was over. Her mother had insisted on a family night. Taylor had left for her party on the other side of town much to their father's dismay, and Lily was sound asleep in her small little bed down the hall.

She took her time walking down the steps. Her father had been in a bad mood since Taylor left. She walked slowly by his study, the game playing loudly in the background as she did so. It wasn't long until she finally reached the kitchen. Her mother was just finishing washing the dishes.

"Need help?"

"It's funny how you girls always seem to ask if I need help right when I'm done," Lydia laughed as she saved the stack of plates in her hand.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Why is it never a yes or no answer?"

"You know better than that, Haley-bop," Lydia smiled brightly. "Besides, I like giving you girls a hard time. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't?"

"We love you, too, mom," Haley chuckled as she took a seat at the empty table.

"Did you girls have fun?" Lydia questioned as she placed two cups on the table. She then fixed them both a cup of hot chocolate before taking a seat herself.

"Yep," Haley nodded. "It was fun playing dress up with Lily. You should have seen the clothes that Lindsey was putting on her. It was like she was her own little personal play doll."

"Lil had fun," Lydia smiled. "She also said something about boys." Lydia eyed her daughter.

"Um, yeah…about that," Haley stammered.

"Don't worry, your dad doesn't know," Lydia chuckled.

A sigh of relief swept through her, "It was nothing. She was just talking to them. I think they're the ones that invited her to the party but I'm not sure."

"Did she have fun?"

Haley nodded. "I think so."

"Good," Lydia smiled. "I'm glad. I should call it a night soon. The Munchkin has the right idea going to bed early. I find that I'm not so cranky in the morning if I go to bed early."

"And you're just figuring this out in your old age?" Haley laughed.

Lydia ignored her daughter. "Yeah-yeah."

"Did Lucas call while I was gone?" Haley asked before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"No," Lydia answered. "And neither did Jacob. But Brooke did call…something about a hangover and a boy named Blue. She'll explain it to you later I guess. It's a real funny story."

"And you know this how?" She had talked to Jake an hour ago, so she knew he hadn't call here.

"We're totally BFFs," Lydia said, straight-faced.

"You're such a nerd," Haley laughed.

"I'm serious," Lydia laughed. "She told me the whole story a few hours ago. She's very taken with this Blue guy."

Haley laughed. "I'll call her later."

"Oh and Karen did call," Lydia continued. "She told me to tell you not to worry about helping out at the café this week. All the shifts were filled but she did say something about next week. She also said that they would be bringing two extra people to dinner tomorrow night."

Haley smiled. "She did?" The realization that Nathan was back in Tree Hill had a huge smile plastered on her face. She couldn't hide that for nothing. Her mother didn't seem to notice.

"Yep," Lydia nodded. She stood up and placed her cup in the sink. After rinsing it out, drying, and then saving it, she walked over to Haley and kissed her forehead. "Good night, baby girl."

"Night," Haley mumbled.

"You heading to bed?" Lydia asked on her way out of the kitchen.

"Uh, I think I'll go next door for a bit," Haley smiled as she stood up. She didn't look back as she made her way to the back door. She reached for a jacket and placed it on before finally making it out of the house. She walked along her backyard and made it to the fence. She pushed through the little open space before making it into Lucas's yard.

She made it to their back door and walked right in. Karen was working late tonight at the café and Keith always went to bed early. Lucas was no doubt playing video games or at the rivercourt with the guys. She headed towards the living room and noticed that the TV was on but no one was watching it.

She then started her way up the stairs. As she took steps closer to the top she slowly started to hear music. Not just any music though, it was that beautiful melody that Nathan had played for her that day she finally found out his name and who he was. She didn't remember the Scotts owning a piano though.

It wasn't long until she reached Lucas's room. He was nowhere in it. She noticed the next door open and the light coming from it. She smiled as she took a few steps towards it.

Lucas had told her that this was Nathan's room and the music was very clear now.

She finally made it to the door and peeked inside. Sure enough, there he was, sitting in front of a pretty black piano. His eyes focused straight, not even bothering to look at the keys. His fingers seemed to have a mind of their own. She stood there watching in awe as he played for himself. Soon her heart was beating fast as butterflies rumbled in her stomach.

It wasn't long before he finally turned slightly and noticed her. His fingers instantly stopped moving and he smiled as his face instantly lit up. "This is a nice surprise."

"Uh, I didn't notice anyone downstairs," Haley smiled.

"They're gone," Nathan mumbled lowly. "My Uncle Keith went down to the café to help Aunt Karen close up and Luke is done at the rivercourt with the guys. I didn't feel like playing. So, uh, how have you been?"

She walked completely into the room and took a seat on the edge of his bed as he turned to face her. "Good. How about you? How was Savannah?"

So many things she wanted to know. All the things he did, all the places he saw, and all the people he met.

"Beautiful," Nathan smiled. "Quiet and homey."

"Like here?" Haley smiled brightly.

"Yeah, like here," Nathan agreed.

"So Lucas tells me that you live here now," Haley mumbled shyly. She had been thrilled when Lucas had told her that on the drive back home. The only down part was that Lucas wouldn't answer any of her questions that she asked about Nathan. That part she didn't get. Nathan wasn't telling her and Lucas wouldn't either when she asked.

At that party last month, she had realized something really big. The only problem was that she was too terrified to talk to him about it. Plus, he hadn't said anything on his own to her. She didn't want to force him. But after weeks with thinking it over, she wanted to know, she needed to know.

"Yeah, I do," Nathan grinned. "So, I guess that makes you the girl next door."

She chuckled. "I never thought of it that way but yeah." She glanced around his room and noticed a bunch of bags by the door. "Are all those yours?"

"Oh no," he shook his head and smiled, "I actually brought someone home for the holidays. His mom is off in Thailand with her new husband. And his dad…well, he never really knew him, so I told him that he could spend it with my family. I didn't feel right leaving him on campus all alone. So, he's going to stay with us until we come back in the spring."

"Wow," Haley mumbled. "That's really nice of you."

"No one should be alone for the holidays, right?" Nathan shrugged.

She nodded before taking another look at his room. Her eyes carefully examined everything that she saw. When they reached the nightstand, she noticed the woman in the picture. The beautiful blonde woman was smiling brightly. Without a second thought she stood from the bed and took the picture in her hands. She glanced at it intently as she took a few steps towards him. When she was close enough, she sat right next to him.

"Is this your mother?" Haley asked gently. She didn't look up to see his face. Her eyes stayed glued to the beautiful woman in the picture. She had Nathan's warm smile.

"Yes," Nathan mumbled hoarsely.

She took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?" She finally glanced up to look at him. His smile was gone, his features were hard, and his mouth was in a straight line. He nodded once but she could tell that he already knew what she wanted. Her heart started to pound as she quickly tried to find her voice.

"Ask it," Nathan nodded once again.

"Ok," Haley mumbled timidly. "At the party last month something that Lucas said got me thinking and I just wanted to know…I can't stop thinking about it actually. Uh, Jake he had made a comment about Peyton's mom and she got really upset and went back to meet you. Lucas he um, after she had said that her mother was…you know, uh, he said that he finally realized why you two were so close and I guess it just clicked. And I just wanted to know." His body didn't relax one bit. "You never talk about her, Nathan." She said simply.

"Well, she's dead, Haley. What is that you want to know?" Nathan whispered.

"Nathan, I didn't mean –"

He shook his head and cut her off. "I wasn't keeping it from you. I just don't like to talk about it…about her. But if you want to know, then I'll tell you. I'm not trying to hide anything. I never talk about it because it hurts to even think about it. And yes, Peyton and I are close because our lives are similar. I can talk to her about things that you wouldn't understand…things you can't understand."

She held back her tears. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I just thought that…" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Do you want to hear about my past?" Nathan asked softly.

She nodded. "But only if you want to tell me. I can wait until you're ready."

Without a word, he stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it instantly and he pulled her up as well. He took a few steps and walked them to the edge of his bed. He dropped her hand and took a seat on the floor. She did the same. Her eyes stayed on him and his eyes stayed straight. He was a million miles away that much she could tell. When he started to talk, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Did Lucas ever tell you about my family?"

"Only that your father was a really, _really_ bad guy," Haley muttered lowly. She had no idea what he was about to tell her. Lucas had never really talked about Nathan at all when they were growing up. She sat quietly waiting for him to start.

He nodded. "He is, I guess. Growing up with Dan Scott as a father was…well, it was what you would expect. He was never home, always working. His job was the most important thing in his life, not his wife or son." He shook his head but didn't turn to face her at all. His body was still tense. "He ignored us. We barely ever saw him and it just got to the point where we decided to get out. My mom wasn't happy and I certainly wasn't.

"Uh, after the whole fight with my Uncle Keith and my dad happened, things just got worse for my parents. When my father was home, they were constantly fighting. She promised that we would get out, leave him behind. We're going to move here, Tree Hill. That way my mom could have the support of Karen and I could be closer to Lucas. We had it all planned out. Then one night we stopped by his office for something, I'm not even sure what…" he let a sarcastic laugh escape his lips. "And there he was…having sex with _her_…his mistress.

"But my mom wasn't surprised. She knew. He's such a…" he shook his head and closed his eyes for a few seconds. She waited silently, holding back her tears.

"The next morning before I left for school they were yelling and shouting. I left for school early so I wouldn't have to listen to them. I didn't even say goodbye." He closed his eyes again, and his hands were pressed together. The next time he spoke his voice was so low that she barely heard him. She couldn't control the tears that silent fell from her eyes, her heart breaking for him with each word. A small sharp pain kept stabbing her.

She watched his hands as he squeezed them together.

"It's ok," Haley whispered.

He looked at her then. His eyes filled with nothing but pain and tears. He held them back, none falling down his cheeks. "When I got back from school…I just…I just wanted to see her. I searched the whole house and I couldn't find her. Finally, I made it to her bedroom. I was so sure that she was waiting for me. When she wasn't in her room, I began to get worried. It wasn't like my mom to leave me alone in the house. The only place I hadn't checked was her bathroom and I was so scared. I found her body on the floor. I was so shocked that I couldn't move.

"There were full of white pills scattered all across the bathroom floor…all around her body…and she was dead. I ran as fast as I could and I fell to my knees by her side and I was yelling at her to come back. When I finally realized what was happening I ran to the phone and called for help. And that was that. She was gone."

"Nathan." Her voice was pleading. She didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want to feel his pain, it was too much. But she felt it. She felt it all as if she was experiencing it with him. It was nothing like she had ever felt before in her life. A dull numbing pain was taking over. She couldn't even imagine how much worse the pain was for him, the years of pain.

"My father…Lucas was right, he's a bad person," Nathan replied. He didn't bother to look at her. It would only make his tears fall. "At the funeral…I wanted so bad to leave with my Uncle Keith. I was just…a kid…and you know what he said to me? I was ten years old and I had just lost the only person that has ever loved me and he saw me crying. He said Scott men don't cry. He told me to suck it up. That was the only thing he said to me that day. He didn't say it'll be ok or we'll get through it together…he said suck it up."

Lucas was right, Dan Scott was a monster.

"And he wouldn't let you live with Lucas and his family," Haley muttered to herself.

"Nope," Nathan said lowly. "Two weeks after the funeral, he shipped me off to boarding school. So, that's where I had been up until college. Scott men attended Dartmouth, my father said, with the exception of Lucas and Keith. It's why he sent me there. But when Lucas contacted me, I felt like I had a way out of it. I felt like I could finally be free. I came here as fast as I could. And here I am…free."

"Nathan…"

"You don't have to say anything," Nathan mumbled while looking down at his hands.

And there was nothing that she could say. No words would take away his pain. Nothing would take away the hurt that he had to endure over the last ten years of his life. Her hands were shaking as she moved them towards his, this prefect kind boy. She placed one of her hands over his, taken it in her own, as she twined them together. Her other hand reached for his shoulder as she turned him slightly to her. As best as she could, she positioned herself to hug him. She held him tight as she felt him finally wrap his arms around her and hug her back.

"I wish I could take the pain away," Haley whispered.

He chuckled lowly. If she only knew.

"You do," Nathan breathed. "Being around you, it makes it easier somehow. I can't explain it, Hales. You just make it go away. I forget…I forget everything when you're around. You've helped me more than you could ever know." He was voice was nothing but grateful.

She sat there holding him, on his bedroom floor. Her grasp on him didn't loosen once and neither did his. For the first time since they had met, she was finally seeing all of Nathan Scott, everything down to his very soul itself. Closing her eyes, she saw nothing but a deep long dark tunnel. Within it, she found herself spiraling into infinity, and it was filled with nothing but the unknown. Everything in her life was gone. She didn't know who she was or what she wanted. The only thing certain, the boy in her arms was pulling her towards him, towards the unknown.

AN: Happy Thanksgiving if I don't get to update before Thursday! Thanks for all your reviews. Coming up next chapter, all the families together, Jake's return, Taylor's new crush, Nathan's friend, and Linsdsey has a secret.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Mine was a blast! Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys love this chapter.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Liz: (to Max) "Cherry cola on the house."  
Maria: (to Michael) "Yours is $1.25."**

_Chapter Twenty One –Beautiful Disaster _

"Dude, would you relax?"

Nathan ignored his friend as he continued looking around the flower shop. Today was very important. It would be the first time that he would meet Haley's parents. Lucas had told him that they were cool and also that her father really didn't like any boy around his daughters which was understandable. But still, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He knew that he didn't need to be. It wasn't like he was Haley's boyfriend. Still, the thought of meeting _her_ parents was enough to make his nervous on edge.

"What about these? Do you think she'll like them?" Nathan asked holding the colorful bouquet in his hands.

"Who cares?"

"I do," Nathan spit out.

"Nate, they look fine," Lucas mumbled.

"But will _she_ like them?" Nathan pressed.

"How old is this chic, man?"

"Chase, I'm about two seconds away from breaking your pitching arm," Nathan gritted out. Chase's smirk instantly left his face. He held up his hands and took a few steps back, until he was standing next to Lucas. Nathan hadn't meant to scare them but first impressions were everything and it was important to him that they liked him. That's what he had prayed for last night before he had fallen asleep. That's what he wanted today.

"We surrender," Lucas chuckled as he held up his hands as well. "Plus, we have to get going. My mom is probably wondering why we aren't back yet."

"We're on a _flower_ hunt," Chase snickered.

Nathan glared at him.

"Mrs. James will love them," Lucas smiled reassuringly. "Now, we'll be in the car. Please hurry. I don't want to give my mother a reason to be pissed at me. It's bad enough that she's mad that I lost my temper last game."

"That guy was all over you," Chase declared. "If it had been me, I would have hit him!"

"Yeah-yeah, _tough_ guy," Nathan finally smiled. "Things are pretty different in the baseball and basketball world."

"How's so?" Chase inquired as he crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned against one of the cold glass doors of the cooler, before he crossed his legs as well.

"All you do is stand on a mound and pitch," Nathan said simply. "We on the other hand are all about _contact_. There isn't five seconds that passes by without us slamming into someone else."

"Contact sport, huh?" Chase chuckled.

"It's just the facts," Lucas nodded.

"Funny," Chase raised his eyebrows, "last week when that idiot batter rushed the mound for me, I don't know, it just seemed like a contact sport when I knocked him out." He shrugged his shoulders but kept that goofy grin on his face.

"I see your point," Lucas chuckled.

"Dude, you also got suspended for three games," Nathan stated.

Chase smirked. "Totally worth it!"

"We'll be in the car," Lucas pointed out as he turned. Chase soon followed after him. Nathan watched until the glass door swung shut before he walked up to the register. He quickly paid for the bouquet of flowers before rushing out to the car. Lucas already had the passenger's door open for him.

The ride back home was quiet with the exception of the music that Lucas and Chase were banging their heads to. Ever since he introduced them yesterday they were fast friends. Chase was the easiest person in the world to get along with. The guy was totally laid back and was mostly to himself. That is when he wasn't trying to be smartass. He had met Chase through Peyton of course. They were in some music class together. Chase even claimed to be in a band. He didn't know about that. But looking towards the backseat, he watched as Chase drummed his hands on his legs, in beat with the music.

His thoughts turned to last night and he could easily picture them sitting on his room floor. They had stayed that way for so long without even a word. It felt nice to finally tell _her_ the truth and get it off of his chest. After that things were back to normal for them. It had always been easy to be around her. Once his Aunt and Uncle had gotten back everyone went into the living room and they all watched a movie together. Lucas and Chase hadn't got home until way after Haley had left.

Pulling up into the driveway, they all got out.

"Tree Hill is small," Chase noted as he glanced around the small neighborhood. They had driven around town earlier showing him around.

"That's how I felt when I got here," Nathan chuckled.

"Where you from again?" Lucas questioned as the boys walked towards the house. He was surprised that his mother wasn't waiting on the steps for them. They marched into the house, slamming the door.

Nathan shook his head. "You've been this way since he got here. Why do you feel the need to ask him a million questions?"

"I don't mind," Chase smiled.

"Well, if you must know," Lucas eyed his little cousin. "I kind of like him."

"Oh, how sweet," Nathan teased.

"Now, that he has Luke's approval," Keith chuckled as he listened from inside the living room. He placed his beer can on the table as he turned to glace at the boys.

"My approval means _a lot_," Lucas explained in a very serious tone.

Chase nodded.

"What does that even mean?" Nathan questioned as he took a seat. He carefully placed the flowers on the coffee table before turning his attention to the two boys.

"I'm from Portland," Chase finally answered. "I've lived there my whole life. My junior year, I got a full ride offer from Duke and after I graduated, at the top of my class, I went to Duke. Anything else? My favorite color perhaps? Or maybe my weight?"

Keith and Nathan chuckled as Chase's eyes stayed on Lucas's.

"_I_ love this kid," Keith announced as soon as Karen walked into the living room. She was smiling as she finished putting on her earrings.

"So, how did you like your tour of Tree Hill, Chase?" Karen asked with a smile.

"A lot, Mrs. Scott," Chase smiled. "And the café was amazing. I loved the apple pie, best in the world." He held his hand over his heart and smiled sweetly at her.

"Thanks," Karen smiled. "My boys didn't tell you to tell me that did they?" She eyed all three of them before finally looking back at Chase.

"No, Ma'am," Chase smiled innocently.

"Good," Karen smiled as she reached for her jacket. "Michael and Evelyn are already at Lydia's so I guess we should head over there. Let's go." The four men reluctantly stood up and followed her out of the door. Nathan and Chase stayed a few feet behind.

Once they reached next door, Nathan's grasp on the flowers tightened. His heart was hammering in his chest as he stood there waiting for someone to answer the door. He was so grateful that his family stood before him. It was seconds later when a man opened the door with a huge smile on his face. Nathan watched curiously as the man instantly shook Keith's hand.

"Finally, we can go in my study and watch the game. Michael will be thrilled," Jimmy stated as he let go of Keith's hand. Jimmy waved politely towards their little group. "Hi. Welcome to our home. Karen you look beautiful as ever." Jimmy gave her a friendly hug before nodding once towards the three boys. "Boys."

Keith kissed Karen on the cheek before walking inside the house with Jimmy. Nathan slowly followed Lucas and his Aunt Karen's inside of the house.

"You're finally here," Lydia smiled as she pulled Karen into a hug. The three boys stood in front of the door once Lucas had finally closed it. It wasn't long until his Aunt Karen started hugging the other lady that Nathan assumed was Lindsey's mother. She had all of Lindsey's features. She was dressed in some fancy designer dress. She looked liked she would fit in perfect with his old world. He could easily see her among the countless women at ball or charity benefit. The only difference between her and her daughter was that she had bright golden locks.

"Where's Linds? I have to see her," Lucas stated as he gazed intently at her mother. When she didn't seem to hear him, he shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like a very inappropriate word.

And then, there they were. They were both talking quietly as they walked into the hallway, both girls in their own little world not noticing a thing. All the noise around him simply disappeared. He could hear nothing but her quiet laughter as they made it closer. Just like always, she was moving in slow motion. Lindsey was a distant blur even though she was walking right next to her. Her smile was bright and he barely noticed the beautiful emerald dress she wore. Her dark chocolate locks were flowing down touching her shoulders, with a small white headband holding it slightly back. He quickly swallowed the lump in his throat as the girls finally noticed they had company.

Both Lindsey and Haley stood next to Lydia. Evelyn and Karen's embracing happening right in the middle of them, blocking the three guys from the girls.

"Jacket's," Lucas mumbled as he took his off. Nathan turned to take his off as well. It had been way to hot for him this morning but his Aunt Karen insisted that he would need it later. He only put it on to appease her.

"Which one is Nathan, Haley-bop?"

Nathan smiled to himself as he pretended not to hear Haley's mother. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her cheeks turn a light shade of pink before she quickly turned to face Lindsey. The fact that he had been mentioned had his heart racing for a different reason.

"Chase, what are you doing here?"

Nathan turned to look at his friend. Chase stood there smiling brightly at Lindsey as the girls' anxious voice filled the air. She wasn't smiling back though. The scowl on her face had Nathan frightened. He had no idea that Chase knew anyone from Tree Hill, much less Haley's bestfriend. No wonder Lucas was playing 21 questions with the boy.

"You _never_ answer your phone," Lucas mumbled, shaking his head, as he stormed off into the living room, clearly upset. He had been trying to reach her all morning.

"It's him," Haley smiled as she glanced at the boy that she had seen only once at the party a month ago. Lindsey hadn't talked about him since.

"You girls know Nathan's good friend Chase Addams?" Karen asked nicely once she noticed the tension in the large hallway.

Without a word Lindsey stormed off towards the living room, mumbling something to herself along the way. Nathan smiled as he realized that she was swearing and Evelyn shook her head in disapproval.

"We do," Haley nodded smiling towards the dark haired boy she didn't know.

"I'll just go make sure she's ok," Chase smiled politely. Soon he left as well. His Aunt Karen and Evelyn followed him out of the hallway. Haley smiled nervously towards him as her mother stood there waiting.

"Uh, mom, this is my good friend –"

"_Nathan!"_

Before anything else registered to him, Lily had already jumped up in his arms. She hugged him tightly before pulling away and smiling at him. It was a second later when Lily finally turned towards her mother.

"Momma, this is Nathan," Lily said with a goofy grin. "_My_ very bestfriend!" She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Poor Tuck," Lydia whispered towards Haley. Haley laughed at the mention of Lily's favorite bear.

"Hey, Munchkin," Nathan smiled at her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Nathan," Lydia smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

Haley's face turned cherry red as she looked away from him. He smiled softly before holding out the flowers to her mother.

"It's very nice meeting you, Mrs. James," Nathan smiled brightly as he handed her the flowers. "These are for you. Haley talks about you all the time."

"That's very nice of you," Lydia smiled brightly as she took in the sight of them. "How did you know these were my favorite?"

"Lucky guess," Nathan shrugged. It was seconds later when he heard Lucas yelling his name from the room down the hall. He glanced that way before looking back at the lady smiling at him.

"Go ahead," Lydia smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am," Nathan mumbled. He smiled once at Haley before he and Lily walked away. Once they were far enough, he heard her mother's voice. It only made him smile more. Today was going to be a good day, he was sure of it.

"You didn't tell me he was _so_ cute, Haley-bop."

* * *

They all four sat on the back deck. The large table was filled with drinks and a few snacks. Their seats were all positioned towards the pool as all eyes stayed facing towards the backyard. All the adults were in the house. Haley heard Lucas chuckle and her attention focused on him from across the table. He was whispering something over to Chase and she desperately wished that she knew what it was. She hated not knowing and right now she didn't know what the hell was going on.

On the far side of the pool, Lindsey paced back and forth.

It had been an hour that they had been watching her. It would be so much easier to just sit down and talk, but Lindsey wasn't having it. She hadn't said a word to anyone since _he_ showed up.

And for the tenth time she glanced over at him. He was very handsome. His eyes were a dark brown matching his neatly combed hair. His smile was cute as he laughed along with Lucas. He was dressed very laidback with only a tan t-shirt and a pair of blue cargo shorts despite the cold weather. She didn't know what her bestfriend had against this guy, but it sure wasn't his looks? He was adorable. He had a cute baby face.

"So, Hales, where is Jake?" Lucas questioned as he glanced back towards her.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably in his seat and focused all of his energy on the pool. His eyes stayed glued to water as the sun beamed bright in the sky. It didn't stop the cold air from hitting his face.

"Stupid thunderstorm delayed his flight," Haley muttered as she glared down.

"Oh," Lucas said softly. "I'm sure he'll get here as soon as he can."

"Yeah," Haley nodded as all eyes turned towards her. She couldn't take it anymore. She glanced at the brown eyed boy. "Who are you?"

"Chase Addams."

"No, I know _that_," Haley rolled her eyes. "Who are you to _her?_" She pointed towards Lindsey, who was still pacing back and forth. The girl looked out of it.

"I guess she hasn't mentioned me, huh?" Chase said sadly, letting the slightest shimmer of pain pass through his eyes, but it was gone a second later.

"No," both Lucas and Haley said at the same time.

"Well, I guess that sucks for me then," Chase laughed it off.

Nathan shook his head. This was all so confusing. "How do you know her? You've never mentioned her before either and we've been hanging out since school started."

"She said she needed time," Chase shrugged as he sat back in the chair.

"From?"

"Me, I guess," he added.

"_Seriously_, who are you?" Haley asked him once again. They all didn't notice the girl walking angrily towards them. It was seconds later when she was standing in front of Chase with her one hand on her hip and the other hanging on her side shaking.

"Are you stalking me?!"

"What? No! I was invited," Chase said nicely with a smile.

Nathan held up his hand slightly but she ignored him. "I did invite him."

"What are you doing _here_ of all places? I thought I told you to…"

He held up his hands to stop her. "I didn't come here for you. I didn't even know _you_ lived here. Nathan invited me up and promised me good food, I swear. This isn't one of my pathetic attempts to get you back. You said you needed time and that's exactly what I'm giving you…_time_." The word came out of his mouth in loathing. "I may not understand it but I gave you my word. I promise, Linds. I'm not some crazy stalker, ok?"

"Oh."

"But…"

"Get you back?" Haley mumbled softly to herself. Seriously, what the hell was going on? She didn't know this guy. She didn't even know he existed until last month and now all of a sudden he was trying to get Lindsey back. When the hell did he have her? Who the hell was he? Why didn't Lindsey mention him? They shared everything. At least she thought they did.

"This is kind of…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind," Chase smiled up at her.

"No, I want to know," Lindsey insisted.

He smirked. "It's just. This is kind of funny, huh? I mean of all the places for me to end up. I'm just as surprised as you are. Well, except I'm not all _dramatic_ about it. You swear I was standing at that door with a gun waiting for you." He started laughing and both of the boys joined in.

"She is a drama queen!" Lucas declared.

"This is insane!" Lindsey shouted at him.

"You say insane, I say _fate_," Chase smiled happily. His smile turned into a smug grin as he watched her lose her cool right in front of everyone.

"No, I change my mind, _you're_ insane," Lindsey yelled in fury.

"For you," Chase smirked. He watched in amusement as she stalked off towards the house. He instantly relaxed himself back in the lawn chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "This just got a whole lot more interesting."

"So, you liking Tree Hill?" Lucas smirked.

"Oh, I _love_ Tree Hill," Chase said smugly.

Haley sat silently trying to take everything in. Her eyes stayed glued to the door that Lindsey had slammed shut seconds before. The boys were back talking amongst themselves, but she wasn't listening. She barely noticed Taylor walk out the back door and head towards them. She didn't have time for this. She wanted to know what the hell was going on with her bestfriend.

Standing up, she took off walking.

"I guess this is what I get for sleeping late," Taylor mused as she took Haley's seat and smiled seductively at the three boys. "Three sexy boys in my back yard…I must still be dreaming. Damn boy, you're fine."

She slammed the door shut before she could hear anymore. She was barely aware of the voices of the rest of her family in the living room as she made it to the stairs. Everyone was laughing and talking, just like every year, one big happy family. And that was exactly what they all were, _family_. Her family. This was supposed to be a happy day, not a sad one.

She made it to her room, and quickly shut the door.

Lindsey was sitting on the floor with a paper bag over her mouth as she tried to calm herself. She had never seen Lindsey hyperventilate before. In an instant she was sitting on the floor right next to her, her arm wrapped comfortingly around Lindsey's waist.

"Talk to me," Haley whispered.

Lindsey shook her head. "I don't know what to say. I don't know…I."

Her breathing finally calmed and she let the bag fall to the ground.

"Well, he's _hot_," Haley smiled.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you," Lindsey started as her eyes finally turned toward her.

"It's ok, just start from the beginning," Haley said as she squeezed her arm around her friends waist reassuringly.

Lindsey nodded. "It was a few months ago at some stupid party. I had a run in with Felix and he had that stupid whore Nikki on his arm….and I just…he pissed me off so much! Ugh, he just knows how to push my buttons! I ran to the kitchen and started drinking as much as I could. I just wanted to forget who I was. I wanted to forget him…forget _it_. I didn't want to remember all the pain he caused me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haley asked softly.

She shrugged. "We see the world different sometimes, Grover. I'm not like you. I don't live in some fairytale. It's just me and I'm alone. It's different for you. You have Jake and he's all you can see. It's not like that for me, even when I was with Felix it wasn't as deep as what you have. I didn't look at him and see my whole future. So, it's not the same and you can't understand where I'm coming from."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way."

"It's just the truth," Lindsey said simply. "I loved him and just like that it was over. And everyday I live with the reminder of what he did to me. I remember how stupid I had been for believing that he actually loved me. And it hurts. You don't know how hard it is to always see _him_. I know he's Jake's bestfriend and you can't help that but it's hard for me to be around him that much after _everything_."

"I know, I thought you didn't care…I thought you were over him," Haley said softly. She felt horrible. She felt like the worst bestfriend on the planet. Lindsey deserved so much better. And sitting on the floor holding her, she promised herself that's exactly what she was going to be, better. Better for Lindsey. No, matter what Jake said. She would make him understand. He would back her up on this, he had to.

"I am," Lindsey answered. "He left this big gash in my heart. This big _huge_ gash and it's constantly hurting. It only gets worse when he's around. It hurts so badly sometimes that I can barely stand it. Being with him, it changed me, Grover. So, like I said, we don't see the world the same way. You still have your first love while I'm desperately trying to forget mine. Now, where was I on my story?"

"You were trying to get drunk," Haley mumbled.

"He made me stop drinking," Lindsey smiled softly. "He took me back to his dorm and he took care of me. When I woke up the next morning, I was in his bed fully dressed and he was sleeping uncomfortably on the floor…a perfect gentlemen."

"He looks like it," Haley nodded.

"We talked all morning and then all morning turned into the afternoon and before I knew it, it was night again. Being with him was different. That one day with him made me forget, Grover. It was the first day that I didn't feel that big gash in my heart. It felt amazing, I couldn't remember a time when I hadn't felt it…when it hadn't been part of me," Lindsey muttered.

"I had no idea," Haley whispered. She felt like the worse possible version of herself at the moment. She hadn't been the person she needed to be for Lindsey.

"I just didn't want you to worry about me," Lindsey stated once she noticed the guilt on her face. "You're the best _bestfriend_ in the world, don't ever doubt that."

"How can I _not?_" Haley questioned. "You've been in nothing but pain and I knew _that_ but I didn't know it was this bad. And here I am just making it worse by making you hangout with me while that stupid idiot is always by Jake's side. I'll never forgive myself for this!"

"Grover," Lindsey pouted. "Please, this is so not about that. This is about me. I haven't been dealing with everything very well. This is not your fault, ok?"

"I'm _so_ sorry," Haley whispered as she pulled her into a hug. "I promise that if Jake is hanging out with that _prick,_ then we will be nowhere around. You can believe me on that. Jake will just have to deal. Nothing is more important to me than making sure you're ok. Not after all the pain you've felt. Now, what happened with Chase? You seem mad at him."

She shook her head and looked down. "I'm mostly mad at myself. When I went to leave that night, he didn't want me to go and more importantly, I didn't want me to go. And that scared the crap out of me. It made that gash in my heart feel pain for the first time that day. I was terrified of the connection that we had and I just had to get the hell out of there…I just couldn't be around him. I was so scared of being hurt _again_. I realized while I was leaving that I wasn't over all the pain in my heart. I wasn't over what _he _did to me. So, when he asked if he could call me, I told him that I needed some time."

"And now here we are," Haley finished.

"I was so excited to see him but terrified at the same time, you know?" Lindsey mumbled. "He's been trying to get me to go on a date with him but I'm scared."

Haley nodded. She knew that feeling all to well.

"So, I guess that's why I'm so angry towards him. I mean I told him I needed more time to get over _it_ and here it is months later and I'm still hurting a little. And he gave me time. I don't think I'm ready for…and even if I were…I don't know. I'm so confused."

"You like him?" Haley smiled.

She nodded. "_So_ much. I don't know what to do!"

"Take it slow," Haley suggested with a warm smile. "He seems really great. Plus, you know he's a good guy if Nathan is friends with him. And Luke likes him as well."

"Let's get downstairs before Evelyn notices me gone," Lindsey chuckled before they both stood up. Her hands instantly went to her dress smoothing it out. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Haley answered honestly. "Now, let's go. Last I remember Taylor was talking to the guys out back."

"_Oh _crap!"

* * *

She sat frozen as she watched the scene in front of her. Her stupid sister sat there flirting with Nathan. It had been going on all afternoon. It wasn't enough that she was stressed about Jake's arrival. He was still stuck at the stupid airport unable to take off. But now she had to deal with this. Everyone sat in the living room talking and having a good time. Taylor had a huge grin on her face. She quickly turned her attention to Lily.

"What's the matter, Haley-bop?" Lily asked sadly as she looked up at her sister. She was currently sitting in Haley's lap watching Chase and Lucas play a came of chess. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not," Haley smiled.

"Ok," Lily smiled back. "I think Lucas is going to win! How about you? Oh, did you want to play next? I would love that very much!"

"Slow down, Munchkin," Haley chuckled. "And I think that Chase is in the lead."

Lindsey nodded. "He totally has him."

"The game isn't over," Lucas snapped.

Nathan chuckled. "He's about to get your –"

"I told you," Chase smirked. "Or did you want to go for round two? I'm sure that I could go a little easier on you. I mean if you wanted?"

"No," Lucas growled. "Let's see what you got on the court. I mean unless you're too scared? I know last night wasn't easy for you, with getting your ass handed to you and all. Want to go for a rematch?"

"That sounded like a challenge," Taylor clapped her hands. "You game, cutie?"

"Of course," Chase stood up. Lucas did the same and both boys glared at each other before walking towards the hallway. Taylor stood up as well and followed them.

"Let's go, doodle-bug," Lindsey stated as she lifted Lily in her arms.

"Are you coming, Nathan?" Lily asked quickly.

"I'll be out soon," Nathan promised.

Haley laughed. "Can I come, too?"

"Oh yes," Lily giggled. "Please, Haley-bop. You _have_ to come." Before the little girl could say anything else Lindsey had walked into the hallway and they heard the door slam shut.

"She's adorable," Nathan smiled as he turned his gaze on Haley.

"She really likes you," Haley stated with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad. I think that helped me out a lot with your parents. You should have seen Luke's face earlier when your dad was talking sports with me. It was like a blow to his ego."

"My father talked to you? Liked talk talked?" Haley asked dumbfound.

"Yep," Nathan nodded. "He even invited me to go up to the Country Club anytime I wanted." He noticed her mouth hanging open. "I mean, I mentioned that I played and he got so excited about having some new competition. I hope you don't mind."

"No," Haley said quickly. "It's just…_wow_."

"I know," Nathan smiled. "Lucas is pretty pissed right now that after twenty years of living next door to the man, he's never liked him, but I come here and in one day I'm getting a golf invitation. My Uncle Keith loved that one. I'm sure he'll play with us, too. At least, I hope. Your father scares the hell out of me."

"Me too," Haley finally laughed. She pushed the thought of her father liking Nathan in the back of her mind. She would analyze that later. Right now she was just enjoying the first alone time they had all day. She instantly wanted to ask what he and Taylor had been talking about, but decided against it. She didn't want to come off as a crazy bestfriend.

"It's nice seeing the rest of your home," Nathan chuckled. "It's very lovely."

"I'll pass that along to my mother," Haley smiled.

"You two are really close, huh?" Nathan asked carefully.

She nodded. "Yep. I tell her everything." Her eyes locked with his as he nodded and smiled. It was the truth. She did tell her mother everything.

"She's just as amazing as you described her. Although, I have to admit you did go a little overboard with saying that they were crazy. I don't see it."

She pointed behind her. "You hear all that noise? They're playing games like a bunch of kids and it was my parent's idea. You just don't know them that well yet. Just wait. You'll see."

"If you say so," Nathan mumbled as he sat up straight.

"So how do you like the tree? Lindsey, Lily, and I all did it the other night. It was so much fun," Haley smiled as she glanced across the room at it. It was huge. The lights lit up the room as the different colors chased after the other, the cheerful Christmas music playing along in the game as well. Different colorful ornaments covered the whole tree. He was sure that many of them were from when Haley and Taylor were younger.

"It's perfect," Nathan chuckled. "It looks like it was so much fun to decorate."

"Are you making fun of me?" Haley questioned with a giggle.

"Maybe," Nathan shrugged.

"Well, you shouldn't because your present is right under that _perfect _tree," Haley stated with a smile.

He seemed surprised. "You got me something?"

"Of course," Haley giggled. She stood up to make her way towards the tree not noticing that he did the same and was right behind her. Under the huge bright tree, the lights chasing each other, was tons of presents piled way to high. They looked like they might fall over. She searched quietly until she finally found the small light blue box. She turned towards him with a huge grin on her face. "Although, now I might not give it to you."

"Hey, I've been good all year," Nathan declared.

"I doubt _that,_" Haley joked.

"Well, thank you," Nathan said sincerely. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it."

"Oh, you will," Haley smiled smugly as she held it firmly in her hands.

"Hey, you two," Jimmy's voice called out to them.

Haley jumped up before taking a big step back before looking across the room at her father. Jimmy stood by the TV as he reached for a board game, a huge smirk on his face.

"Your mother forgot my favorite one," Jimmy stated holding it up. "Did Nathan tell you about our golf game?"

"I did," Nathan answered for her.

"We were just looking at the tree," Haley mumbled nervously. The sudden need to explain her actions consumed her.

Jimmy smiled and pointed up. "Uh-huh. Nathan I guess this means you _have_ to kiss her, son."

Her cheeks turned cherry red as her hands started shakings. Sure enough she glanced up at the stupid position that Taylor hung the mistletoe. It was hanging there right above them in clear view. She hadn't bothered to notice it at all today. But now here it was. It felt like it was growing by the second and soon it would fill the whole room. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and she could feel the heat coming off of her cheeks.

"Dad," Haley mumbled embarrassed. She was more than embarrassed, she was mortified.

"I was only joking, Haley-bop," Jimmy chuckled before walking out of the living room.

She stood silently for a few seconds before placing the small box back where it was. Her hands were trembling as she stood back up. She never once looked back up at him. She couldn't. Turning slightly, she went to walk out of the room. They needed to be outside with their friends. They needed to watch Lucas beat Chase at basketball. They didn't need to be alone at this very moment. It was just not a good idea. She got a few steps away before she felt his hand take her arm, holding her still.

She didn't move. Her breathing slowed and her eyes finally opened as she turned back to face him. She still couldn't bring herself to look up at him. Instead, her eyes stayed glued to his hand wrapped around her arm. It was so warm. He must have realized what she was looking at because ever so slowly his hand slid down her arm sending with it a million different feelings pulling in all directions inside of her. It was enough for her breathing to pick up as a small eruption of butterflies began to overfill her stomach.

His hand finally made it to hers and he held it easily in his.

Before she knew it, it was her that took two steps closer, and now she was standing right in front of him, her eyes still locked on their hands. That's when she felt his very warm and soft hand on her cheek, caressing it. Her eyes couldn't help but roll to the back of head. How could they not? This was feeling way too good. She felt his eyes on her face.

His eyes moved from hers to her lips. She couldn't help but suck the bottom one between her teeth. His hand seemed to squeeze hers a little harder than before.

"Hales?"

His voice was thick and husky.

Her eyes finally opened as she slowly glanced up. His sparkling blue eyes were gazing into hers. Not even a trace of a smile was on his face. She had never seen him so serious before. His thumb never stopped moving slowly across her cheek, sending with it another million different sensations passing through her.

"Huh?" She couldn't help but notice how breathless her voice sounded.

He stood there towering over her, his eyes glued to hers. It was one of the most intense moments of her life. She couldn't help but notice his chest rising and falling rapidly just like hers. And before she knew it, he was leaning.

When his lips touched hers for the first time, she watched as his eyes snapped shut. Hers didn't close right away. No, they were to busy enjoying the perfect look of his face as he pressed his lips softly to hers, every nerve in her body felt like it was jumping up and down now that he had finally given it what it wanted.

His lips moved away for a second before leaning in and kissing her softly once more.

All she could do was stand there, doing nothing. She let him kiss her not once kissing back. This moment was too surreal. If felt like one of the many different dreams that she had had about him. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't. She could only watch him.

And just when she thought he was done pressing his lips softly to hers, just when the dream was about to end and she would wake up. She suddenly felt the hand on her cheek roughly pull her into him. His head titled slightly to the side as his lips slanted over hers and he kissed her hungrily. It was only then that her body betrayed her. She was the one pushing her body fully into his. Her eyes were gone a second later. They were screwed shut as she gave into him. His hand left her cheek and his fingers where in her hair a second later, trying to push her more into him. As he kissed her hungrily, she couldn't help but kiss him back with just as much force. The faint sounds of the Christmas music lights on the tree, mixed with his ragged breathing were the last thing she heard.


	22. Chapter 22

**Quote of the Day:**

**Michael****: I tried. I tried. I tried to talk to Toby and be his friend, but that is like trying to be friends with an evil... snail. I feel like I'm dying inside. I feel like Neve Campbell in **_**Scream 2**_**. She thinks she can go off to college and be happy, and then the murderer comes back, starts killing off all her friends. I learned a lot of lessons from that movie. This is one of them.**

_Chapter Twenty Two –Falling To Pieces _

"_Hales?"_

_His voice was thick and husky._

_Her eyes finally opened as she slowly glanced up. His sparkling blue eyes were gazing into hers. Not even a trace of a smile was on his face. She had never seen him so serious before. His thumb never stopped moving slowly across her cheek, sending with it another million different sensations passing through her._

"_Huh?" She couldn't help but notice how breathless her voice sounded._

_He stood there towering over her, his eyes glued to hers. It was one of the most intense moments of her life. She couldn't help but notice his chest rising and falling rapidly just like hers. And before she knew it, he was leaning._

_When his lips touched hers for the first time, she watched as his eyes snapped shut. Hers didn't close right away. No, they were to busy enjoying the perfect look of his face as he pressed his lips softly to hers, every nerve in her body felt like it was jumping up and down now that he had finally given it what it wanted._

_His lips moved away for a second before leaning in and kissing her softly once more._

_All she could do was stand there, doing nothing. She let him kiss her not once kissing back. This moment was too surreal. If felt like one of the many different dreams that she had had about him. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't. She could only watch him._

_And just when she thought he was done pressing his lips softly to hers, just when the dream was about to end and she would wake up. She suddenly felt the hand on her cheek roughly pull her into him. His head titled slightly to the side as his lips slanted over hers and he kissed her hungrily. It was only then that her body betrayed her. She was the one pushing her body fully into his. Her eyes were gone a second later. They were screwed shut as she gave into him. His hand left her cheek and his fingers where in her hair a second later, trying to push her more into him. As he kissed her hungrily, she couldn't help but kiss him back with just as much force. The faint sounds of the Christmas music lights on the tree, mixed with his ragged breathing were the last thing she heard. Then everything went black._

She sat up quickly gasping for air, her chest rising and falling rapidly just like in her dream before they kissed. Looking around her room, she noticed that she woke up alone, Lindsey nowhere in sight.

Her room door flew open and Lily ran in with a huge smile on her face. "It's Christmas! Get up Haley-bop! It's time to open presents from Santa!"

_Christmas? What the hell_, she thought. The last thing she remembered was kissing Nathan in front of the Christmas tree. Of course, if anyone were to ask, she knew she would explain that it only happened because they were under the mistletoe. Time didn't seem to matter at the moment. If it had, then she would have realized that it was actually Christmas. Lily stood next to her bed in red and green elf pajamas.

"Christmas," Lily smiled. "Momma says we can open presents _now!_"

Haley nodded as Lily raced out of the room. Placing a hand on her forehead she quickly wiped away the sweat that had formed there. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to go downstairs and be around people. She wanted to be all alone in her bed. She wanted to close her eyes and have that wonderful dream again. Before she could rest her head back down, her father's voice started calling for her.

Cursing under her breath, she got out of bed. She didn't bother to change as she made it out of her room. It was too early in the morning to be thinking about what she was going to wear for the day. As she made it down the stairs, she promised herself that as soon as this was over she would march right back into her room and go back to sleep.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Lydia smiled.

With a slight wave of her hand, she quickly took a seat on the sofa. Lily was already ripping open her gifts, wrapping paper started to cover most of the floor. She sat sideways and placed her head on her knees as she watched Lily.

"Merry Christmas," Jimmy said taking a seat next to her.

She took a deep breath. "Merry Christmas, daddy." She couldn't find it in her to be happy at the moment.

"Linds left early this morning after Evelyn called for her. They're driving down to Charlotte today," Lydia stated before placing another gift in front of Lily.

"Yeah, she said her grandparents were expecting them to say at least a few days," Haley mumbled. She didn't know what she was going to do. Lindsey was gone and she was left all alone with her thoughts. That was not good.

"Sweet," Lily beamed as she watched her mother push in a pink shiny bike out from behind the sofa. "It's _awesome!_"

"I told you she would like," Haley said looking knowingly at her father.

He shrugged. "Sure, but when I bought her that pink big wheel she all but cried because I didn't get the right baby doll."

"Girls," Haley smiled. "We're just a handful, aren't we?"

"And then some," Jimmy agreed. "You gonna open your presents?"

"I already know what I got," Haley smiled.

"_And? _Santa's supposed to be real remember? At least, you thought so until you were eight and that idiot next door told you that he wasn't," Jimmy stated.

She giggled. "Could you be nice for like a second? Lucas is a good guy and in his defense he thought that I knew the truth. I mean, _Taylor_ did ruin it for him," Haley pointed out.

"Speaking of, where is she?" Jimmy questioned as he glanced around.

"Sleeping," Lydia answered without looking up. She was currently helping Lily sit on the bike.

"Figures," Jimmy muttered.

"Dad, give her a break. It's Christmas, remember?" She smiled brightly at him as he nodded his head. A knock on the door had Jimmy's smile gone and he quickly stood up to answer it. Once he was gone, she closed her eyes.

"I _love_ it!" Lily said excitedly.

"You sound just like Haley-bop when she got her first bike," Lydia giggled. Lily continued to press the little horn on the side.

Haley took a deep breath, and tried to block out the noise.

"Haley, Jacob is here," Jimmy said begrudgingly. Her father mumbled something under his breath, before turning his attention to Lily.

"Merry Christmas, babe," Jake smirked before taking a seat next to her. He quickly glanced at her father to make sure he couldn't see them before he kissed her quickly on the lips. "I love you."

She nodded. He loved her, she knew it. "I love you, too."

"Open your presents, Haley-bop," Lydia ordered as she started placing colorful boxes in front of her.

She glanced at them all and all she saw was Christmas lights. Without another word she started opening her presents. She already knew that her mother got her all new clothes, like she didn't have enough already. Living with Brooke, you couldn't own too much of anything. She knew as she opened them, most of the items would have to stay here. Her closet was already full with clothes.

"Can you teach me to ride it without the training wheels? Lauren from down the street will make fun of me if I have them on. Please, daddy?" Lily pleaded as she glanced up at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Can't resist those, huh, Mr. J?" Jake chuckled.

Jimmy ignored him. "Well, sure, but it would be easier for you to learn with them."

"But, _daddy_, she'll make fun of me at school and then everyone will laugh, too," Lily whined.

"Of course, he can take them off and teach you, sweetheart," Lydia said smiling. She glanced at a reluctant Jimmy as he nodded his head. He stood up as Lydia placed Lily in her arms. He went to push the bike out of the living room before turning quickly towards Haley and Jake.

"We'll be _right_ outside," Jimmy pointed out. He gave Jake a quick glance to let him know that he would be watching before the three of them left the living room. Jake waited for the front door to close before he finally kissed her.

"I missed you," Jake mumbled against her lips.

"Uh-huh."

They broke away seconds later and he smiled as he handed her the small box that he had walked in with. She hesitantly took it from his hands. She tired to focus on the small box in her hands but the only thing she could see was the Christmas tree and the colorful lights.

* * *

"Babe?"

Her body was tense as she sat next to him, her eyes glued to the Christmas tree. She hadn't moved all morning or at least she hadn't remembered if she did. She wasn't remembering much of anything lately. She felt his hand squeezing hers as his voice spoke calmly beside her. It had been like this for the last ten minutes, him trying to get her attention.

She wanted to turn. She wanted him to know that she was listening but that would be a lie. The last few days had been a haze. When she woke up this morning, it barely registered that it was finally Christmas. It surprised her that days actually passed and she hadn't been fully aware of it. She couldn't remember the last few days for anything. The last thing she really remembered was standing in front of the Christmas tree. Everything after was a blur. Her body must have been on autopilot the last couple of days.

"Haley, are you ok? You've been acting really strange these last couple of days," Jake noted as he squeezed her hand once more.

"Huh?"

Her eyes were still glued to the tree. Everything was a mess and confusing. She wanted to make sense of it all but couldn't. Nothing made sense anymore. She wanted to understand it but her whole mind was blank, stuck in front of that Christmas tree. It was all she could see, them together, his hands, his lips. All of that night played in her mind over and over. Even now, she could still see it clearly in her mind, even with Jake right next to her. She was beyond horrible.

She wanted to stand and walk over to them. She wanted to pull herself away and point at Jake a few feet away and ask herself what she was doing. She wanted to yell at herself for being so stupid. But mostly she wanted to cry. All she could do was watch, and they _never _stopped. They stood there kissing for so long. At least the memory of them did. The real thing had lasted less than a minute. But still, it felt like time had stopped just for them, everything moving in slow motion.

But it was ok. It was _just _a kiss. No use worrying about it now she told herself this morning. It was nothing. He even said it himself. Well, his words were more like _"I'm sorry but your father told me to and some traditions should always be honored."_ He had said that with a smile as he pointed up at the mistletoe. Then, he walked right out of the living room without another word. To say she had been shocked would be an understatement. She had stood there for the longest time trying to make sense of what just happened between them. The only thing her mind was telling her was that it was just a kiss. _Just_ a kiss. In the back of her mind a small voice tried to tell her that wasn't the case but she refused to listen to it.

"Baby, you keep staring at that tree like you've seen a ghost," Jake mumbled as he stroked her cheek. When she didn't move, his hand went to her cheek, pushing her face to look at him. Finally, when her eyes were locked on his, he smiled. "Hi."

She laughed softly as her eyes closed. "Hi. I'm sorry."

"What were you dazed out on? You've been this way for a few days now. Is everything ok with you? I know I was late and I'm sorry. If only I had informed _mother nature_ of my flying plans," Jake joked as she finally started smiling. "There's that smile I know and love. Promise me you'll keep it on for the rest of the day? It is Christmas after all."

She nodded. "Promise."

With one finger he pointed to his lips. "Now, seal it with a kiss."

She closed the distance between them and kissed him hard. All she wanted to do was forget about Nathan Scott. She wanted Jake to feel how much she wanted him and _no_ one else. It was seconds later when they broke apart.

"Easy, babe. Your old man will kill me if he walks into the room," Jake chuckled as his hands stayed firmly on her shoulders holding her back.

"He _would_ kill you," Haley agreed.

"But…he is teaching Lily how to ride her new bike," Jake smirked. "Maybe, we could…"

"Risk it?" Haley finished for him as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to die someday," Jake shrugged. "Might as well go out doing the thing I love most, huh?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Haley said playfully before pressing her lips to his. This was easy. It was always easy between them. Always had been, always would be. It was just Haley and Jake, fun and light, nothing too serious and no uncertainty. Just them –_easy_. He always had a way to put a smile on her face.

He pulled away seconds later.

"So…?"

"Yeah," Haley mumbled.

"Your gift? Do you like it?" Jake asked nervously.

Looking down, she saw the ring on her finger. He had given it to her minutes before. It was perfect sitting on her finger. She had waited so long for it she thought that when he finally did give her it she would cry. There were no tears when he placed it on her finger.

"If you don't like it, we could get you another one. I mean, Lindsey helped pick it out. She said you would love it," Jake stated as he tried to read her face. She sat there staring at it intently.

"No, it's perfect," Haley whispered.

"You're _promised_ to me now," Jake smirked as he lifted her hand in his. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it softly.

She laughed. "I've been promised to you since high school. I still have your class ring."

"Yeah, but you never had _the_ ring to go along with it. Now, you do. I want the whole world to know that you're _my_ girl. I want _you _to know that. You're mine forever!"

"You think about that?" Haley asked surprised. _Forever,_ she thought.

He smiled. "Yeah. We're meant to be together. I know that better than anyone. You're the best person I know, how could I not love you? How could I not want to spend forever with you? I love you."

"How can you be sure?" Haley whispered while looking down.

"Because, you belong to me. I know you're worried about your parents not understanding but they will. I promise they'll get used to us _eventually_. I'm not going anywhere," Jake promised. "One of these days they're going to realize that."

"I don't deserve you," Haley mumbled while looking down at the ring on her finger. For one, she hadn't told him about the kiss. It was killing her every single second that they spent together. It was innocent but a part of her wondered just how innocent it was? Because if it was _so_ innocent, why not tell him? Either way she would be lying. If she told him about the kiss and that it was innocent, that would be a lie. And she didn't tell him, so she _was_ lying to him by keeping it from him.

For the first time in her life, it felt like she didn't deserve him.

* * *

"Five bucks says she falls _again._"

"You do realize that you're wishing that a five year old hurts herself so that you can make a little money, right?" Chase questioned.

He nodded. "Dude, she's all padded up. It's not hurting her."

"I'll take that bet then. It looks like she might get it this time," Chase stated as he turned his attention back towards next door.

"You guys are idiots," Nathan declared. He shook his head and took off walking towards Lily, Lydia, and Jimmy. When he finally made it to them, he smiled at Lily. "Merry Christmas, Munchkin."

"Merry Christmas, _my_ Nathan," Lily smiled and waved at him. "Look how cool my bike is. You like my helmet? Daddy says that I have to wear it every time I ride my bike!"

"That's right," Lydia nodded.

"Yep, that way you won't hurt your head," Nathan smiled.

"Did you wear one when you were little?" Lily asked while looking up at him.

"Sure did," Nathan nodded. "My mom wouldn't let me five feet near the bike without it."

"Good woman," Lydia smiled.

"Daddy won't let me out of the house without it," Lily giggled.

"And with good reason. Have you seen any of my daughters? I love them to death but they're all clumsy, and they get it from their mother," Jimmy said with a serious face.

"Thanks hubby," Lydia pouted before elbowing him in the side.

"Momma's always hitting him," Lily giggled.

He shook his head. "And believe me, she hits hard!"

"Baby," Lydia giggled.

"She still _loves_ you," Lily smiled.

"Oh, I do," Lydia nodded. "As much as the Munchkin loves candy."

"Whoa," Lily smiled. "That's _a lot!"_

"Sure is," Lydia nodded as she smiled at Nathan.

He laughed as he watched them all together. He was starting to understand what Haley meant when she said her parents had an amazing sense of humor. They were constantly joking and having a good time. It was nice to know that something like that existed. Outside of his Aunt and Uncle he didn't know people were happy like that. It was nice to see just how much they loved each other with just a look.

Jimmy chuckled. "So, what can we do for you, Nathan?"

"Oh, uh, Mr. James, I just wanted to give Lily her Christmas present," Nathan smiled as he watched her hold out her arms for him. He quickly bent down and lifted her up. It was so easy to like Lily. She had so many features that reminded him of Haley. He couldn't help but be drawn to her as well. She was like the little sister that he never had.

"Well…"

"Oh, please, daddy! _Please!_ I promise that you can teach me how to ride later," Lily rushed out. "Momma, can I?"

"Or I can wait until your done teaching her," Nathan added. "No rush."

"You obviously don't really know this little one," Lydia chuckled.

"No, go ahead and give it to her. She'll only be upset with _me_ if I don't allow it," Jimmy stated while shaking his head. "Plus, she's really gonna love your gift and I don't want her to be upset with me."

"Not me though," Lydia smiled. "She's never upset with me."

"No," Lily shook her head. "_Never_, momma."

"I'll bring her right back when we're done. It won't take long, Mr. and Mrs. James," Nathan stated. They both nodded their heads and it was only then that he started walking with her in his arms. She smiled brightly at him.

"Whatcha got me?" Lily asked sweetly.

"You'll see soon enough," Nathan answered with a smile. "Now, can you do me a solid and tell me where my other favorite girl is?"

Lily made a face. "She's with her _boyfriend_! Daddy got so mad when he came over this morning. Me and momma laughed so much at him. His face was all red and momma said that she saw smoke come out of his ears!"

"She's with that _tool_, huh?" Nathan mumbled.

"Nathan, what's a tool? Is it like what Uncle Keith fixes momma's car with?" Lily questioned while looking intently at him.

"Uh-huh. That's _exactly_ what it is," Nathan chuckled. They finally made it to the driveway and he nodded to Lucas and Chase. "Now, close your eyes, little lady."

"If you say so," Lily shrugged before closing her eyes.

"Put it to the left," Nathan instructed.

"But it looks weird. I think it should go right here," Chase mumbled.

"It doesn't matter where you put it. I'm taking it to her place right when we're done here. Just put it where she can see it," Nathan demanded.

"Ok, it's ready," Lucas stated.

"Open up, Munchkin," Nathan ordered. She opened her eyes and it didn't take her long to find the small fisher price basketball goal. She smiled and wiggled herself out of his arms. Once she was on the ground she ran up to it and touched the net with her hands.

"Now, I can make it," Lily clapped her hands.

"Yep, it's just your size," Lucas smiled. "This is from all of us. Don't let Nathan fool you. Big brother Luke helped out." He pointed to himself as she jumped in his arms and hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you," Lily said excitedly.

"You're welcome," Nathan chuckled as jumped out of Lucas's arms.

"Can we play? Uh, I get to be on Nathan's team because he is the _best,_" Lily smiled.

"No fair," Chase stated.

"Hey, _I'm_ the best," Lucas pointed to himself. "You should be honored that I would even play with you after I beat you so bad in one on one the other day. Hell, you shouldn't even be _allowed_ to play!"

Chase took the small kid size ball in his hands before throwing it down into the net. It bounced a few feet before Lily caught it.

"Actually, I have one more present for you and then I have to take you back home. Your mommy and daddy are waiting for you," Nathan smiled as he bent down.

She nodded her head before turning and shooting the ball into the net. It went right in and all the boys clapped their hands.

"I'll just go run and get the other gift. You boys don't let her out of your sight. She'll pull a fast one on you if you do," Nathan told them.

"Yeah, once I almost lost her at the mall," Lucas mumbled as he bent down to face her.

"But, Luke. I wasn't running away. I saw the Easter Bunny! I had to go say hi," Lily said while smiling at him.

Nathan shook his head in laughter as he walked away.

"So kid," Chase stated as he bent down. "Tell me something…"

"What do you want to know?" Lily questioned as she turned to look at him.

"Just like your sister," Chase smiled brightly at her.

"Yep," Lily nodded. "Just like _my_ Haley."

"How about Lindsey?" Chase inquired. He noticed Lucas chuckling softly from beside him but he kept his gaze on the little girl. Lily just looked at him waiting for him to finish. "Did she say anything about me?"

"Oh, come on," Lucas laughed. "This is low!"

"Um, well she said that you're hot," Lily smiled. "But I don't know what that means. You don't look hot to me. Are you sick?"

"I'm hot, huh?" Chase smirked.

"Uh-huh," Lily nodded. "They talked about you _a lot!_ But I don't think I'm supposed to tell _you that. _They'll be mad at me. I don't want them to be mad at me."

"Come on, kid. You've got to give me something," Chase pleaded.

"Oh, no you don't," Lucas chuckled. "You don't tell on the girls like that. It's their business."

"Dude, if this was for you…"

"Yeah, I know, I would do the same thing," Lucas nodded. "But this is different because they are _my _girls and they are _my_ best friends. I can't just sit here and watch you try to get inside information from Lil here. Haley would kill me. I might be fine with you and Lindsey but this isn't cool, man."

"Fine," Chase mumbled. "I'll ask her myself."

"I think that would be best," Lucas nodded.

"_Chump!"_

"That's what daddy calls Lucas," Lily stated while looking directly at Chase.

"Is that right?" Chase chuckled.

Before Lucas could respond, Nathan had started walking towards them. In his hands he held a small little brown dachshund in his hands. Once he made it right in front of Lily, he placed the dog right on the ground.

"Is that for me?" Lily quickly asked as she bent down to take a good look at it.

"Yep, I already talked to your mommy and daddy about it and they said it was ok," Nathan smiled as his hand stayed on the little puppy so that it couldn't run away. "Do you like him? You don't have to take him if you don't want."

"No, I love him!" Lily rushed out. "I love puppies! You sure momma said I could take him home?"

"Uh-huh," Nathan nodded.

"He's trying to escape again," Chase pointed out as the dog tried to get out of Nathan's grip.

"Please, don't lose him again. I don't feel like chasing him _again_," Lucas mumbled.

"Can I keep him?" Lily asked as she moved her hand up and down the little puppy's back.

"He's all yours," Nathan smiled.

"Does he have a name?" Lily questioned.

"No."

"Yes."

Nathan glared up at Lucas before finally looking down at Lily. "Well, we sort of named him two days ago because calling him dog didn't sound right. But you can totally name him whatever you want. He's yours. I bought him for _you."_

"Um, what did you name him, Nathan?"

"MJ," Nathan answered.

"MJ?"

"Yeah, you remember watching basketball with me on TV, Lil. He's named after the guy that I told you was the _best _basketball player ever, Michael Jordan," Lucas stated as he smiled at her.

"The really-_really _good one?"

"That's the one," Nathan nodded.

"Well, then I don't want to change his name. Nope, he has the best name ever…MJ. I love it," Lily smiled. "Can I take him home now? I want to show momma."

"Sure," Nathan nodded. Lifting the dog in his hands, they both started walking towards her house.

"Merry Christmas, doodle-bug," Lucas called out to her. "Oh and Nate, tell _Jacob_ I said hi!" Both boys smirked as Nathan stopped walking. Nathan turned towards his cousin and friend.

Chase held up his hands. "I'm not in this one."

Nathan just smiled. "It's not going to work. Nothing is going to ruin this week for me, man. _Nothing_."

"Come on, Nathan. I want to hold MJ," Lily mumbled as she pulled on his hand.

Nathan took off walking with the little girl pulling his hand. "Alright, let's get you home before your daddy comes looking for you. Make sure you tell Haley _I _said Merry Christmas."

"You can come in and tell her," Lily smiled as they made it to her front door.

"Nah," Nathan shook his head. "She's busy right now and I don't want to bother her. I'll just catch her later."

"Is it because Jacob is here?" Lily questioned as Nathan bent down.

He sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"You don't like Jacob, huh, Nathan?" Lily asked.

He shook his head. "Sorry, kiddo, but I don't like him."

"It's ok," Lily shrugged and then smiled. "I don't either."

* * *

"Come in."

She turned the doorknob and slowly opened his room door. It wasn't long before she finally noticed him sitting at his desk. Once he saw it was her, he quickly stood up. She closed the door behind her but didn't move from in front of it. She was too afraid to move.

"Hey."

He nodded. "Uh, Merry Christmas. I didn't think I would see you today."

"I actually came to give you your present," Haley smiled before holding up the small box in her hands. It was light blue with a small white bow on top.

"Yeah-yeah, I have yours, too," Nathan stated as glanced around the room.

"Cool. Lily should me MJ and he's so cute and thank you for being so nice to her and to my family as well. They all really like you, which I knew they would. Uh, how have you been?" Haley asked nervously.

He chuckled lowly. "Good. I, uh, I been good. I haven't seen you that much lately. I mean I know Jacob is back in town but I would still like to hang out with you like we do at school. I mean, we are friends, right?"

"Yeah, sorry. I've just been so busy with things at home," Haley mumbled. "So, what did you get me?" She finally smiled at him.

He couldn't help but smile back. "Alright, just close your eyes for a second."

"What? Why?" Haley laughed.

"I have to get it. It's not wrapped," Nathan explained as he started walking towards his closet. She nodded her head as her laughter stopped. She made a face before placing one of her hands over her eyes. He made sure that she wasn't peeking before he finally opened his closet door and pulled out her gift. He smiled as he started walking back towards her. He stood a few feet away from her while holding her gift in his hands. "Ok."

She let her hand leave her eyes. That's when she saw the beautiful light brown acoustic guitar in his hands with a huge red bow on the front of it. "Oh…_wow_. You got me…wow, Nathan. I don't know what to say."

He chuckled. "So, you like?" He held it out to her and she took it in her hands.

"Um, yeah, I like," Haley laughed. She smiled over at him, her eyes no longer on the guitar in her hands. "This is…I can't even think right now."

He pointed to the guitar in her hands. "I have a feeling about you. Music is going to take you places, Hales. You should always follow your dreams no matter what they might be."

"I don't even know how to play," Haley mumbled before looking down at it.

"Doesn't mean you can't learn," Nathan smiled. "I can even teach you. I'll make you a deal. I'll teach you how to play and you can teach me something that I don't know how to do."

"You can play? Right, of course you can…it's _you_. What can't you do? Honestly, Nathan, you're like _amazing_ at everything," Haley mumbled. She glanced up and noticed the smirk on his face and finally the words that she spoke hit her and her face turned red. She could tell by his face that he was thinking about their kiss.

"Right, so…_yeah,_ it's a deal. Thank you. This is…I still can't find the words. I'm speechless."

He chuckled. _"Great!"_

"Your turn, Buster," Haley smiled. Without another word she pushed past him and sat at the edge of his bed. She placed the guitar on his bed before glancing over at him. She pointed to the spot next to her. He chuckled before moving quickly across the room to sit beside her.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Here," Haley smiled as she handed the gift over to him. Her eyes stayed glued to him as he opened the gift in his hands. It was seconds later when the blue wrapping paper fell right on his lap. Her eyes stayed on his face as he pushed opened the box and then pulled out the watch. It was white gold and the face was light blue. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. I told you I would," Nathan smiled. "But this looks really expensive, Hales."

"Hey, it's cool," Haley giggled. "I totally work for it. Plus, I make so much in tips. This one guy always leaves a fifty every time he comes into the bar. And don't let me forget to mention that he comes in every night and hardly ever orders anything."

"That's real nice of him," Nathan smiled.

"And also crazy since he's best friends with the bartender and she told him that all his drinks are on the house," Haley added.

"You're right, he sounds like _jackass,_" Nathan smiled. "I mean leaving you money…what a dick!"

"Totally! Of course, I would never tell him that to his face," Haley laughed.

"You'd probably hurt _his_ feelings," Nathan replied with a smile. "I mean, it sounds like the guy just wants you to know how much he appreciates all the hard work you do. Bartending is not an easy job and plus, you have to deal with all those drunk guys hitting on you. I don't know how you stand it."

"What drunken guys hit on you, too?" Haley teased. He rolled his eyes. "Besides, I have you and the rest of the guys to look after me. But really, Nathan, I told you that all drinks were on the house. You don't have to pay for anything much less leave me money for doing my job. I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"Ok," Nathan nodded.

"So you'll stop?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Of course not," Nathan shook his head. "You work hard. I have to make up for those idiots that don't tip you at all! Now, on to the gift." He held it in his hands and smiled.

"Do you like it?" Haley whispered.

"It's awesome…I love it. Thank you, Hales," Nathan smiled.

"Look on the back," Haley pointed out. She turned it over in his hands and pointed to the NRS engraved in the back. "That way no one can steal it from you. Well, unless they have the same initials, which would be totally weird and random. I mean –"

"Hales?"

"Uh-huh," Haley mumbled looking up.

"Remember that time you told me to always stop you when you start to _ramble_ on and on?" Nathan questioned.

"Oh, sorry," Haley laughed.

He laughed. "So, what did Jake get you?"

She didn't know why but all she wanted to do was run out of the room. Her hands started trembling and she quickly glanced down at the ring on her finger. The thought of telling _him _and showing _him_ was painful.

"Oh, the ring," Nathan smiled as he glanced down at it. He lifted her hand up and took a good look at it. "It's nice, Hales." The heat from his hand to hers took over and flashes of them in front of that tree started to play in her mind.

"It's a promise ring," Haley whispered.

He laughed as she glanced up at him confused. "It's just…I'm sorry but Lucas said that you've been waiting for this for like two years now. I'm happy that Jake finally got you one, but it's still kind of funny. I mean, you're already promised to him. Everyone knows that. But I'm happy for you. I know you've waited a long time for this. It is what you wanted, right?"

"Huh?" Haley mumbled. For some reason she couldn't think straight with him holding her hand. She pulled it slowly away and processed what he just asked her.

"The ring? Is it the one you wanted?" Nathan questioned.

"Yes," Haley whispered.

"Then I couldn't be happier for you," Nathan smiled genuinely. "It makes me happy to know that you're happy." And it truly did.

She couldn't breathe. "Uh…I have to go." She stood up and reached for her guitar. He stood up as well.

"Is everything ok?" Nathan questioned as he stood in front of her.

"Um, yeah, I'm just tired," Haley mumbled nervously. Before she could say anything else he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. He held her tight as she rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing just from the feel of him.

"Thank you…for _everything_," Nathan mumbled.

She found herself getting lost in his arms and she quickly pulled away and forced a smile.

"Thank _you_," Haley stated before taking off towards the door. Before she made it out of the room, she turned to send him one last smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nathan." She was gone before he could respond.

* * *

"I'll finish up in here. You go on up to bed. You look so tired," Lydia noticed as she took a good long look at her daughter. Haley was currently saving the dishes that were from dinner.

"It's just a few more," Haley mumbled as she placed the plates in the cabinet. She yawned and then felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. Turning, she noticed her mother smiling.

"Go to bed," Lydia ordered. She kissed her forehead before reaching for the bowl that Haley held in her hands. "Have sweet dreams."

_No! No dreams!_ She smiled tiredly before walking out of the kitchen. She didn't need sweet dreams. She needed sleep. Her body was so wore out and tired that it took everything in her to make it through this day. Dreaming would only make things worse, because she would dream about _him_.

She made her way upstairs slowly. All she wanted was a long hot bath. That would be perfect. It would be the absolute best thing about this day. The only thing on her mind was hot water and bubbles and of course _him_, always _him_. That wouldn't stop for anything. Opening her room door, she noticed Taylor sitting at the center of her bed flipping through one of the many photo albums.

"Hales, you have some _hot_ friends. The guy with Brooke in all the pictures is _damn_ fine!"

She was too tired to deal with this. "Taylor, not now. I need to be _alone._"

"Ok, fine," Taylor said closing the album and tossing it back on the desk next to the bed. She bounced out of Haley's bed before standing right next to the door. "I just need one teensy weensy little favor."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "What? What is it that you want?"

"Nathan…I want you to hook us up," Taylor smiled brightly.

Her heart dropped. "W-what?"

"The new neighbor, Nathan Scott, Luke's little sexy cousin. I _want_ him and Jake mentioned that you two were friends and I thought you could help me out. I mean normally I wouldn't need any help but the boy didn't respond to all the flirting I've been throwing his way all week. I think something might be wrong with him. So, I just figured since you two were _so _close, you could put in a good word for me," Taylor smiled.

She felt the pool of tears in her eyes that threatened to spill. She shook her head softly.

"I can't…"

"What? Come on, Haley-bop. I really like him," Taylor stated while crossing her arms over her chest. "Please." Haley didn't answer. "Well, why not?"

"Because _I_ like him," Haley whispered as the tears finally started falling down her cheeks. She felt her whole world crumbling around her as she admitted what she had been holding in for so long. All she could do was cry as she felt her heart aching in a way it never had before. It was aching for _him_. But more than that, she wanted to laugh. She wanted to laugh at how stupid she sounded. Nathan wasn't hers and if Taylor wanted him then that was none of her business. Still the thought of him with anyone, killed her inside.

It barely registered to her that her sisters' arms were the only thing holding her up as she completely broke down.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome! The quote of the day is totally Brittany's suggestion. You can always count on Lois Lane for a good laugh. I have to say that I love this chapter. I think I laughed the whole time I wrote it. It's a little crazy but I'm trying my best to make Haley feel what I think she should.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Lois****: **_**(on videotape)**_** And remember what the general always says: "Marriage is the only war where you get to sleep with the enemy." You can edit that last part out, right?**

_Chapter Twenty Three –Cryin' Won't Help You Now _

It was cold and as she glided along the ice, she pulled her jacket tighter around her body. Winter was kicking in full speed and every day it only seemed to get colder and colder. She glanced around the empty ice ring and noticed that he still hadn't moved from his seat. Shaking her head and smiling, she took off towards him. He smiled at her timidly as she stopped right in front of him. He was only a few feet away sitting on a bench where the hockey players sat during games.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haley questioned as she tried very hard not to laugh.

He shrugged. "It looks really scary out there. I like watching you skate. Honestly, I'll just sit here and watch you. I'll never need to know how to ice skate in my life, I promise. I don't know what I was thinking by telling you that I wanted to learn this. It was just because Aunt Karen said that you were the best ice skater that she knew and well, I didn't know how and –"

"Isn't _rambling_ my thing?" Haley asked while raising one of her eyebrows.

"Right," Nathan sighed. He held his hands together as he glanced up at her. "Honestly, I really like watching you. You look like you're at peace with the world. You go ahead. I'll just watch you!"

She shook her head. "A deals a deal. Now get up and stop acting like a _chump!"_

"But –"

"I promise it'll be fun. Steven opened this place up early just for us. Now, I promised that I would teach you how to ice skate and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Get your ass up before I come and get you," Haley stated as she held out her hands for him.

"Stupid Steven giving into your beauty," Nathan mumbled.

"That is not why he opened it," Haley said as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Right," Nathan laughed.

"We went to school together. He was one of the guys I tutored. His father owns the place. This had nothing to do with my looks. He was just being nice and doing me a favor," Haley explained.

He looked up at her surprised as he stood and balance himself. "You honestly have no idea the kind of effect you have on men?" _On me_, he thought. He knew one thing for sure. That Steven guy opened up because he fell for Haley James's charm the second she called him yesterday. It had nothing to do with them being friends. The guy was drooling all over this morning when they had arrived. Nathan was thankful that the punk went take a nap in the office before they had to open in a few hours. He was sure that he would have hit him if he would have been gawking at her all day.

"Just give me your hands," Haley replied nervously.

He hesitantly placed his hands in hers. They immediately warmed up for her touch and he finally smiled as their eyes locked. God, she was beautiful. Always. No matter what she was wearing. He couldn't help but smile while standing before her. They had left so early this morning that she hadn't put any makeup on. She didn't need it though, no she was a natural beauty and he wanted so much to tell her that he loved her this way, just her, the real her. Her hair was flowing down just like always and only a little clip pushed her hair out of her face. Her light gray hoody was under her huge brown jacket and her jeans fit her perfectly. He let out a deep breath as he realized that he had been holding it in.

Soon the ice caught his attention and the panic of before kicked in.

"What if I fall? What if I fall _on_ you and hurt you? So many things can go wrong with this, Hales. I think we should just call it a day and go doing something. Preferably something that won't kill me!"

"Big Bad Nathan Scott afraid of the little harmless ice," Haley teased as she slowly moved back and pulled him along. He had yet to make it to the gate yet. When he did, he opened it slowly but didn't step out onto the ice.

"I'm serious," Nathan ignored her. "What if one of us cracks our head on the _little harmless ice?"_

"Come on," Haley laughed as she tugged on his hands. "Don't be so _dramatic!_ Don't you trust me?"

The weight of her words helped him a little. He did trust her more than anything. He knew he was overreacting about this but it's not like he had ever been ice skating before. It honestly looked a little scary. But with that perfect smile on her face that he loved, he couldn't help but finally move his feet to the ice.

"Yes," Nathan answered as he squeezed her hands and tried not to move so that he wouldn't fall. "This is fun."

She laughed. "We haven't moved yet, Nathan."

"Still," Nathan shrugged. "It's kind of nice. I like it. We could just do this for a few more minutes and then maybe we could –" he knew his words would have no effect on her.

She shook her head. "Just relax. No need to be scared. It doesn't hurt that much when you fall. You'll get used to it."

"Get _used _to it?"

"Nathan, you deal with big bulky men slamming into you every other night and you're worried about falling down on ice? It seems a little funny to me," Haley laughed.

"Let's just get this over with," Nathan said glancing down. The huge black ice skates that he had on were slightly moving from side to side as he tired his best to stay still. It wasn't the easy thing in the world to stand up on a pair of blades.

She laughed. "You'd swear I was pulling your teeth out!"

"That might actually be _better _than this," Nathan stated while shaking his head. "The deal isn't really that great anyway. I've only been teaching you how to play for the last three days. We should've totally waited until your lessons were over. Then that would have been a good time for you to _kill _me!"

"Hey, I played a whole song by myself yesterday," Haley said proudly. "I just wanted to thank you. Plus, I'm really loving _this._"

"I know," Nathan mumbled. "You haven't stopped laughing all morning." He hadn't seen her so happy before in his life. She really hadn't stopped smiling.

"I can't help it," Haley stated with a smile. "You should see your face. You really look scared. I like having the _power!_"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She always had the power when it came to them. _What the hell was she talking about_, he thought.

"Exactly what I said," Haley replied. "You're great at everything, Nathan, it's pretty much intimidating. You're always teaching me stuff and I'm the one that's used to teaching others. This is all new to me, but to actually be able to find something that you don't know how to do and for me to be the one to teach you how. Well, I really like it. I'm happy that I get to finally teach _you _something for a change."

"There are a lot of things that I don't know how to do," Nathan responded.

"_Sure_ there is," Haley laughed. "This is one of them. So, can I _please_ teach you now?"

"Ok," Nathan smiled. "Let's just take it slow. I feel like I'm about to fall on my ass!"

She laughed before moving closer into him. When she was just a few inches away and the only thing between them was their hands, she smiled up at him. "Ok, I'm just going to pull you along with me. Don't lift up your feet. Just keep the skates down on the ice. We'll start of with gliding. Don't be scared. It's easy."

"Easy for _you_," Nathan mumbled as he did what she told him to do. "Your mother taught you how to do this when you were six."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. She watched him carefully. His body was starting to shake a little as she started pulling him faster.

"Talk to me," Nathan rushed out. "Tell me something…_anything_. I feel like I need to throw up." _God, could you be more a girl_ a little voice taunted in his head.

She glanced up at his face. He was looking a little pale. "Uh, did Lucas tell you that Brooke and Vegas will be here tomorrow so they can celebrate the New Year with us? Jake and I have to pick them up at the airport at about one. It should be fun with them here. Everyone goes to Tric and it's just this awesome party every year. You'll love it."

He took a deep breath. "If that was you _trying_ to calm me down, then it was horrible, Hales."

"Ha-_ha_, smarty-pants," Haley retorted.

He smiled. "Now, that is more like it! I feel better already!"

"You're doing great," Haley laughed as she continued to pull him along.

"Yeah, it's kind of eas-"

His whole body started to fall and he pulled her right along with him. Her front side hit hard against his body but it was better than landing on the ice. One of his hands still held hers tight in his and she quickly glanced up to his face to make sure he was ok.

"Nath-"

He had a huge grin on his face as he glanced down at her. It was enough to have her heart hammering in her chest. They were to close. She promised herself that she wouldn't let him have this effect on her anymore but that wasn't working out so well. She quickly thought of something to say.

"I told you it wasn't _that_ bad," Haley pointed out.

"It was kind of funny," Nathan smirked. "I mean the _you_ falling with me part. My ass is hurting at the moment. Jeeze, Hales, how much do you weigh?" His tone was nothing but playful.

She reached over and slapped him on the arm. "Jerk. You did not just ask me that!" And then she was laughing along with him as she removed herself from his body. She stood up and held out her hands for him.

"Let's go."

"Ah, you gonna help me up? I like it better down here," Nathan smirked as he glanced up at her.

"I should leave you there," Haley stated while slowly backing away from him. "Now, let's see you get up on your own, Mister!" She could only smile more as she got further away.

"Awe come on, Hales. Don't leave me down here. My ass is getting wet," Nathan called out to her. "Please, I'm sorry. Please come help me up. I'll do anything that you want."

"Anything?" Haley questioned with a huge smile as moved towards him.

"Well…"

"You said anything," Haley pointed out as she stopped right in front of him.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid what you might ask me to do," Nathan mumbled before holding out his hands. She took both of them in hers and pulled him up with all her might. If he hadn't been holding on so tight she might have flew back down herself. But once he was up and steady she let go of his hands.

She pushed herself a little away from him so that he couldn't reach her. She smiled when she noticed the terrified look on his face.

"You can't just leave me here like this," Nathan stated as he glared at her. "I can't move on my own! What am I supposed to do? Come on, Hales. I want to learn and I want _you _to teach me. How can you do that when you're all the way over there?"

"_Now_ you want me to teach you?" Haley laughed.

"Yes-yes, please hold my hand," Nathan held out his hand for her. "_Please!_"

"Pretty please?" Haley smiled sweetly.

"Ok, _pretty_ please," Nathan mumbled.

"Alright-alright, no need to beg," Haley laughed as she finally reached him and took his hand in hers.

"You're evil," Nathan stated while smiling at her.

She smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Oh, I think you do," Nathan pointed out as she started pulling him along. "You know _exactly _what you're doing!"

She ignored him and the butterflies in her stomach. "So, is it fun?"

"I like that it makes you smile," Nathan said honestly. "And it really isn't that bad. It's a little fun but whatever you do don't let go of my hands again, please. I'll freak out if you do and I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one day!"

"Well, you're doing better than Lucas or Jake ever did," Haley pointed out.

He smirked. "Really?" His voice was completely smug.

"Totally," Haley nodded. "Jake wouldn't take his hands off the side wall long enough for me to teach him and Lucas well he was all talk saying that he could do it on his own. The first time he fell and hit his head, he left. Lindsey and I laughed for hours."

"I'll bet," Nathan smirked. "So, uh, what will you tell them about me?"

"You're a _total_ natural," Haley answered while winking at him.

"That I am," Nathan said proudly. "If I didn't like holding your hand so much I might be able to do this on my own!"

Her face turned cherry red and she quickly glanced away.

"I was joking," Nathan lied quickly before he started laughing. "You take me to seriously sometimes. It drives me crazy!"

"_No-no_ you're the one that drives _me_ crazy," Haley shot back as she glared at him.

He laughed. "Is this our first fight?" His playful banter was the only thing keeping her from running away from him at the moment. It was hard enough trying to get over _him _and her thoughts of _him_.

Her face finally softened. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Had to happen sometime, right?" Nathan stated with a huge grin.

"You're such a dork," Haley mumbled.

"And yet you _still_ like me," Nathan smiled smugly. She glanced away again and he knew that meant it was time to change the subject. "So, where is Jacob?"

"Jake is at home watching the game with his dad. Well, at least they will be later on today. I'm sure that they're still sleeping at this early hour," Haley answered. "It is winter break…someone should be sleeping late."

Nathan nodded. "That could be me right now. I was sleeping so peacefully and you just had to wake me up for this little dangerous _adventure_. My ass is going to be so sore later!"

"You'd rather sleep then hanging out with _me,_" Haley pouted. "I'm shocked!"

"You know it's not like that. I love hanging out with you more than anything," Nathan admitted.

"Oh, it's ok," Haley mumbled. "I would love to be sleeping right now, too. I'm so tired. I can't remember the last time I had a good nights sleep. My whole body is exhausted."

"What's keeping you?" Nathan asked attentively.

_You_, she thought. "Nothing just dreams. It's really _nothing._ I'm sure I'll get over it."

"Like nightmares?" Nathan pressed.

"Um…_no_," she shook her head. These were definitely not nightmares. "It's just when I close my eyes and actually go to sleep, it's like I pick up things in another life and I'm living that one until I wake up and come back to reality. Believe me it's so _not_ healthy and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Done," Nathan mumbled. "What do you want to talk about?"

She didn't answer as they made it back towards the bench. She opened the gate and let him in first before getting in as well. He quickly took a seat and started to remove the skates. His feet were killing him. By the time he had both of them off she was still on her first one.

"Actually, there was something that I have to talk to you about," Haley mumbled while removing her skates. She refused to look at him while she did this.

"Shoot."

"Taylor…" _you can do this Haley. He's not yours_. "…she wanted me to put in a good word for her." Ok, so technically after her break down last week Taylor did tell her that she wouldn't go after him even though Haley told her repeatedly that she could. It's not like she had some claim to him. He _wasn't_ hers. He was fair game as Brooke would put it. She had no right to stop them from being together…if that's what _he _wanted. But mostly, she was doing this for herself. She was sure this thing –whatever it was –would go away as soon as Nathan was with someone. She was _sure_ of it.

He was a friend and despite her weird growing feelings for him, she really wanted him to be happy, like she was with Jake. She wanted that for him. This whole week hanging out with him she had been building herself up to do this. It wouldn't be hard. She would just do what Taylor asked in the first place, she would put in a good word. Whatever happened after that wasn't any of her business.

He chuckled. "A good word for _what?"_

"She wanted me to put in a good word for her to…_you_," Haley mumbled as she removed her other ice skate.

"And why _exactly?_"

_God, could you make this any harder,_ she thought.

"Because she's into you! She likes you," Haley stated while finally looking up at him. He just sat there frozen. He had to know that Taylor had been throwing herself at him all last week. He wouldn't miss Taylor's not so subtle hints. "She wants me to hook you two up so that's what I'm doing…trying to hook my sister and…_you_ up." _Piece of cake! _

"Oh."

"You're going to have to give me more than that, Nathan. I can't just tell her…_oh_," Haley declared while looking intently at his shocked face. He looked like he was deep in thought so she glanced away while he took it in. It was only the right thing. It took her a week just too finally ask him. She could totally understand him needing a minute to process it.

He took a deep breath. "I'm _flattered_…honestly, I am…but I just don't see _her_ that way."

"_Really?_" Haley asked shocked. "But you're a guy and every guy that she's come across has liked her. Well, not so much as liked her but wanted to….you get the picture. So you just don't _like_ her, then?" She could feel a calm take over her whole body and she tried her best not to smile even though she wanted to.

He shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't. And it's not _just_ that."

"Well, what is it?" Haley asked. "I mean, I need to tell her something."

"It's just that…I wouldn't feel comfortable around her. She already scares me with what Lucas told me about her. And since she seduced him and took away his virginity…well, I think it might be weird."

She stood up quickly, nothing but rage in her eyes, her fists balled up and ready. "She _what?!"_

He answered timidly. "She…scares me." He repeated softly.

"No the other part," Haley gritted out. "The part about _Lucas."_

"Oh," Nathan mumbled as he stood up. "I'm sorry, Hales. I thought you knew. Please, don't be mad at me."

"She slept with _my _bestfriend!" Haley shrieked loudly to herself. "How old was he, Nathan? And when did this happen? Tell me everything and you better not hold anything back." She pointed a finger at him and he took a step back.

"Uh, seventeen and at some basketball after party," Nathan answered quickly.

"_Oh my god!"_

"If it helps…they were both really drunk," Nathan added as he continued to back himself away from her. He had never seen her so pissed off before. He was really scared now.

"Well, it doesn't," Haley snapped.

"What's the big deal?" Nathan shrugged. _Big mistake_, he thought.

She glared at him. "The big deal? What's the big deal? The big deal, _Nathan_, is that she seduced _my _bestfriend when I told her to stay away from him! She always does this. It's what she wanted with you…_sex_! She's never going to change!"

"Why do you care who Lucas sleeps with?" Nathan asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Haley seethed.

"You heard me," Nathan stated while glaring at her. "Why do you care who he sleeps with?" More importantly he wanted to say, why is it ok for Taylor to hook up with me but not Lucas?

"This isn't about _him_…it's about _her_," Haley answered. "I can give a careless who he sleeps with as long as it's not _my_ sister! Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not," Nathan said. "You're the one that's overacting to something that happened _so_ long ago. Lucas's was single at the time, so was she…I think. It's really none of your business, Haley."

"Whatever! I'll talk to you later." She lifted her skates in her hands and walked as quickly as she could away from him. Once she was out the door he finally cursed loudly.

"I guess this is our second fight, huh?"

* * *

She drove as fast as she could home. The rage she felt burning inside of her was taking over everything. The only thing she wanted to do was knock Taylor out. How could she?

Of course, she had gotten Lucas drunk? He would have never slept with her if he hadn't been. _Poor Lucas_!

She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs.

The rage was building with every mile she got closer to home.

She couldn't help the tears that spilled from her eyes. That whole thing with Nathan back there got out of hand. She should have never left him like that, she knew. But she couldn't go back. Not now. Not when he was probably right. The need to confront Taylor was way better than her want to go back. She could apologize later. Right now, she wanted to hit someone. If she was around Nathan she was sure that they would still be arguing. She didn't want that.

She pulled the car up into the driveway and thanked god that her father wasn't home at the moment. Nothing was going to hold her back now. She marched right into the house and stormed off towards the voices that she instantly recognized.

Once she was in the kitchen and saw them, she finally spoke.

"Where's Lily?" Haley questioned.

"What's wrong, sweetie," Lydia asked once she saw that Haley had been crying.

"Where is she?" Haley repeated glaring at Taylor.

"Shopping with dad," Taylor answered. "What's your problem?"

With that Haley walked quickly towards her sister before pushing her hard. "Slut! How could you." It was seconds later when she felt her mother pull her off of her sister. "How could you sleep with him?" She was yelling now. Her father wasn't home so it was ok.

"What is going on?" Lydia demanded as she stood between the two.

"I didn't sleep with Nathan, Haley. I told you I wouldn't," Taylor answered while rubbing her arm.

"Not Nathan you whore. _Lucas!_ You slept with Lucas!" Haley shouted.

"H-how do you know about that?" Taylor mumbled.

"So it's true?" Haley questioned. "You seduced him, then?"

"It wasn't like that," Taylor answered. "We were both drunk and one thing led to another. We didn't know what we were doing. When we woke up the next morning –"

She held up her hand. "Spare me the details. I can give a careless if you felt bad afterward! He was seventeen at the time not to mention that I told you he was off limits. But you just had to have him!"

Lydia shook her head. "Taylor he was _seventeen_?"

"It was a mistake," Taylor stated while shaking her head. "Lucas and I dealt with this a long time ago. Why are you bringing this up? It was mistake, we both know it. It never should have happened."

"But _it _did," Haley shouted.

"Were you into him or something?" Taylor asked nicely.

"Are you kidding me," Haley shouted before throwing up her hands. "No, I wasn't _into_ him. He was my bestfriend and I asked you nicely to please stay away from him. But I guess you took that as a "Yeah, let me take little Lucas Scott's virginity," I can't believe you."

"You girls just need to relax and calm down," Lydia spoke slowly.

"Calm down?" Haley questioned. "I can't even trust my own sister! This is what you wanted with Nathan, huh? Just to sleep with him and be on your way. Well, he isn't like that and he's not into _you_!"

"And what he's into _you_? St. Haley, always doing the right thing…daddy's little pride and joy," Taylor spit out. "That's what this is about isn't? _Nathan_."

"You're crazy," Haley responded.

"Am I?" Taylor stated while crossing her arms over her chest. "It kills you that I want something that you just happen to want as well. The only difference is that I have an actual chance with him and you _don't_. This has nothing to do with Lucas Scott and you know it! This is because I showed an interest in something that you can _never_ have. Well, newsflash, little sis, that's your fault. No one pushed you into Jake's arms. You're there by choice. So get over it and _deal_!"

"Ugh, I hate you. I wish you had stayed gone," Haley shouted before storming out of the kitchen. When she reached her room she slammed her door as loud as she could.

* * *

She tried her best to fall asleep but for some reason it just wasn't happening. She had been in her room all day. The door was locked and her mother only came once to bring food. With all the crying she did, she was certain that it would put her to sleep but not a chance. She was exhausted but she couldn't keep her eyes closed. Everyone else was asleep, why couldn't she sleep as well? Her parents had gone to bed over two hours ago? It just wasn't fair.

She hated Taylor, _hated_ her, because she was right. This had nothing to do with Lucas although she was disappointed in her bestfriend. It was all about the fact that Taylor had an actual shot with Nathan and she didn't stand a chance. Her break down earlier was a result of realizing that.

It also didn't help matters with the guilt she felt. Guilt that she felt his way at all. It just wasn't right. She was with Jake and she loved him. This shouldn't be happening. She didn't want any of it. She wanted to get over it and move on. Jake deserved so much better.

Her window was open and the cold night breeze kept her room feeling good. Her blanket was draped over her body as she lay down. She could feel herself starting to doze off when she heard something at her window. Her whole body shot up.

"Nathan?"

She waited as his arms pulled himself through the window carefully. It was way to dark but she didn't want to turn the light on. She didn't want to wake her parents. It was second later when he was finally in her room.

"It's me."

"Lucas? I thought you were N –"

"I know," Lucas mumbled quietly as he took off towards her bed. "Nathan filled me in. He said you might want to talk to me." He stood on the side of her bed as she opened up the covers for him to get in. He smiled before taking off his shoes and then got into the bed right next to her.

"I'm sorry."

"You slept with my sister," Haley mumbled.

"It didn't mean anything. We were both drunk," Lucas shrugged. He placed his arm over her waist as he smiled at her. "I really am sorry. We didn't tell you because we knew you would react like this."

"Like a crazy person?" Haley smiled.

"Exactly," Lucas chuckled softly.

"Did it happen often?" Haley asked.

"Just that one time, Grover, I promise," Lucas stated while resting his head against her pillow. "Your room is real nice…well, as nice as it can be in the dark."

She elbowed him in the side. "Don't make me laugh. I'll wake up my dad and he'll kill you, Luke."

"No laughing, got it," Lucas whispered.

"What did Nathan tell you?" Haley asked softly. Her heart was pounding at just the thought of him. She could only imagine what he thought of her at the moment. This was one of the top ten things she never wanted _him_ to see –her going crazy.

"Just about the fight you two had," Lucas mumbled. "He did say that you were pretty pissed and that I should probably come and talk to you. Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Did you tell Nathan about us?" Lucas questioned.

"What about us?"

"That we almost…you know…did you tell him about that night?" Lucas asked.

"What?!"

"Jeeze, Hales. Watch your voice," Lucas whispered as he place his hand firmly over her mouth so that she couldn't say anything. "Do you want me dead?"

She shook her head and then he finally removed his hand. She felt her stomach drop.

"Luke, _please _tell me that you didn't tell him," Haley pleaded in a hushed tone.

"No, are you crazy? I thought you did. Guy seemed pretty upset," Lucas whispered. "I just figured maybe you might have mentioned it to him."

"No."

"Good," Lucas said relieved. "No one should know about that."

"Well…"

"What now?"

"Uh, well…Lindsey kind of told Brooke," Haley whispered before closing her eyes.

"She did what?" Lucas whispered loudly. "Brooke of all people? It's only a matter of time before she tells Vegas and then he'll tell Jake…and before you know it Nathan will find out. I'm dead."

"Relax," Haley whispered. "Brooke won't say anything."

"Are we talking about the same person?"

"She won't," Haley promised. _She better not_, she thought.

"Are we ok, Grover? I don't want you to be upset with me or Taylor. It really was a long time ago. She really did feel bad after…I'm the one that didn't…"

"Ewe, Luke," Haley muttered. "Please, don't ever say that again!"

He chuckled. "It's just the truth. So, are we good?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I freaked out. I'm kind of a mess at the moment," Haley whispered.

"Well, then if we're good, then I should probably head back home," Lucas stated as he went to get up. She quickly reached for his arm and held it around her waist.

"Don't go," Haley whispered.

"Hales, your father will seriously kill me if he finds me in here," Lucas stated.

"The doors locked," Haley said smiling. "Please, just stay until I fall asleep. I'm so drained Luke. I feel like I haven't slept in weeks. I need it to stop…I want it to stop. Please just stay with me for a little while. Maybe, if you're here then I won't dream. Please?"

"Ok, Grover. I'll stay," Lucas nodded before kissing her forehead.

"Can you hold me?" Haley whispered.

He nodded his head as she turned to the side and he wrapped his arm around her. She felt so comfortable in his arms. There was something about him that always calmed her. She quickly felt her weariness take over. _Her Lucas_ was the last thing she thought before everything went black.

"Goodnight, Grover." She was already gone into her peaceful sleep.

AN: Please review! Good luck to everyone on finals. They're kicking my ass as well. Next chapter will be New Years Eves party and the arrival of some friends.


	24. Chapter 24

**Quote of the Day:**

**Brennan: Robert better not get in my face... 'cause I'll drop that motherfucker!**

_Chapter Twenty Four –In This Midnight Hour_

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. The morning light was beaming down on her from her open window. She closed her eyes quickly and turned in the opposite direction. Lucas was gone and his spot was cold as she covered it. Trying once again, she opened her eyes. This time it didn't hurt to look around. Her alarm clock caught her attention and she smiled as she noticed it was almost ten o'clock.

Having Lucas hold her last night worked. The last thing she even remembered was asking him to stay. No dreams. No Nathan. No Jake. Nothing!

It felt amazing.

She couldn't help but smile. These few seconds alone with her mind at peace was very much needed. She didn't know how much longer of this she could take. Things only seemed to be getting worse with each passing day. Fighting with herself over things that hardly made sense, the feeling guilty about her growing feelings for Nathan, and feeling even worse when she looked at Jake. It was all becoming too much.

Still last night at least she got some peace at mind. It was better to not think of either of them. That only made it worse. The pain was really becoming unbearable. She didn't want this at all. But at least she knew now. She knew that not only did she want Nathan but she also still loved Jake so much. It was all really confusing.

The guilt, hurt, and especially the want for Nathan had all become a part of her. It was all there, every second of every single day.

Her eyes stayed glued to the clock and as much as she wanted to stay in bed all day and feel sorry for herself, she knew she couldn't. Brooke's plane would be arriving in a few hours, which meant that Jake would be here soon. Dragging herself out of bed, she quickly got dressed for the day. It was forty five minutes later when she finally started making her way downstairs.

Passing the living room, she smiled as she noticed Lily watching _Stuart Little_ for like the millionth time. Her father was in his office on the phone. Once she walked into the kitchen she noticed her mother and Taylor both eating a bowl of cereal. They both glanced up at her before looking at each other.

It was then that she remembered yesterday and the god awful fight she and Taylor had in front of their mother. Her heart dropped and a painful cold feeling started to move from her throat all the way down her chest. She silently fixed her a bowl of cereal before taking a seat next to her mother. Taylor was right across from the two of them and no one had said a word.

Haley swirled the spoon around her bowl slowly as she watched the Cheerios twirl around the bowl. It was seconds later when she heard her mother's voice and she looked up.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

_Just great_, she thought. _Not only do I want Jake but I want Nathan as well._

She sighed. "Fine."

"That's good to hear," Lydia smiled as she stood up and placed her bowl into the sink. She turned on the water and rinsed the bowl out before finally turning back towards her two stubborn daughters. "Haley isn't there something you want to say to your sister?"

Her eyes were glued to her bowl. It felt like they were kids again.

"Sorry," Haley mumbled lowly.

Taylor smiled. "I'm sorry, what was that, Hay?"

"I'm sorry, _ok_," Haley said loudly as she glanced up at her sister.

"And Taylor wasn't there something you wanted to say also?" Lydia smiled as she glanced at her oldest daughter. Taylor rolled her eyes instantly.

"What do I have to be sorry for? I'm not the one that went all psycho yesterday," Taylor stated as she glared at her sister.

Haley huffed. "You _slept_ with my bestfriend!"

"Enough," Lydia said sternly. "Now, both of you on your feet." They both glanced at their mother and noticed that she wasn't in the joking mood. Her face couldn't be more serious and both girls stood up slowly. They both knew what she wanted and Haley was the one that walked the distance towards the other side of the breakfast bar. It was seconds later when she stood in front of her sister.

"God, fine," Taylor complained as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Haley. They hugged awkwardly for a few seconds before quickly pulling away.

Lydia shook her head. "I'm not feeling the love, girls. One more time."

They both rolled their eyes before hugging each other again. This one lasted a little longer than the first and when they finally pulled away their mother had a huge smile on her face.

"That's more like it," Lydia beamed. "Now, this is over. Your father would have a heart attack if he knew the way you two acted yesterday. You girls play nice." She walked up to both of them and kissed them each on the forehead before leaving the kitchen all together.

Both girls still stood in front of each other. It was Taylor who sat down first. It was seconds later when Haley did the same and both girls went back to eating their breakfast.

Haley took her time eating and she didn't look up from her bowl at all. She didn't need to see Taylor's stupid smirk on her face, which she was sure her sister had it on her face. Taylor was probably on cloud nine at the moment. There was nothing more she loved than being right. And that's exactly what Taylor had been yesterday, _right._ They both knew it.

Still, she didn't want to fight with Taylor.

"I uh…I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you and despite what you might think, I'm glad you're here," Haley mumbled while looking across the table at her sister.

"I know," Taylor smiled triumphantly. "And I'm sorry that _I _was right."

Haley rolled her eyes. "No, you're not."

"Ok, I'm _not_," Taylor chuckled. "But I do hate how this seems to be hurting you. Really, Haley-bop, I'm sorry. I can see the effect this is having on you but I have to say that you are looking way better this morning. You actually don't look half bad."

"Gee, _thanks_," Haley said sarcastically. "Mom did say to play nice, you know."

"I'm serious," Taylor smiled. "These past two weeks it looked like you weren't getting enough sleep. Now, your face actually has a little color to it. And you don't have those dark circles under your eyes."

Haley nodded. "Well, I _finally_ did sleep last night." Taylor looked at her confused before Haley continued. It didn't hurt to tell Taylor. They were sisters after all. "I've been having these dreams and they're just so _real_…I mean they feel real…like I'm actually doing these things and lately I've been having trouble with what's real and what's not."

"Oh," Taylor mumbled. "And last night…?"

"Nothing. I didn't dream of _anything_," Haley smiled. "It was nice."

The part about Lucas holding her while she slept would stay with her. She didn't need Taylor knowing about that fact. Taylor would just blow the whole situation out of proportion and make it into something that it wasn't. It was no big deal. Lucas was her bestfriend and he was there to comfort her last night. That was it. It was completely innocent.

"Well, that's good. Hopefully, the bad dreams will stay away," Taylor smiled as she finished the bowl of cereal. She washed it out and placed it in the dishwasher before walking towards the door. "Oh and Hay, if you go all _psycho _on me again I will hit back next time."

Haley just rolled her eyes as Taylor left the room. She continued to eat her cereal slowly as she thought about everything. Jake. Nathan. The whole situation was playing in her mind. She just wanted to close her eyes and have it be over with. Whatever was to come, she didn't want to be awake while it was happening.

"Morning, Baby girl," Jimmy smiled as he walked towards the coffee maker. He filled his mug before turning his attention towards her.

"Hi, daddy."

"So, how did you sleep?"

"Good," Haley smiled while placing her bowl in the dishwasher. She wiped her hands before turning to her father.

"Good," Jimmy nodded while still glancing at her.

She looked down nervously. "Is there something else?"

"No," Jimmy shook his head before bringing the mug to his mouth and taking a sip of his coffee. He then smiled as he placed the mug down on the counter. "Oh, _Jacob_ is at the front door."

"_Dad_, did you leave him outside _again?_" Haley questioned before making her way out of the kitchen.

He shrugged. "Well…"

"_Daddy!_" He sound of his laughter filled the air as she made it out of the kitchen. Sure enough once she got to the end of the hall and opened the door Jake was there. He was rubbing his hands together. He smiled once he saw her.

"Babe, I told you to be dressed," Jake stated as he glanced at her. "The plane will be landing in like forty minutes. I don't want to be late."

"I'll just be a minute," Haley answered as she opened the door wide. She motioned for him to come in and he kissed her quickly on the lips as he made it into the house. She walked them to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Hello, Jacob," Lydia smiled from the floor where she sat with Lily. Both girls were in the middle of a puzzle.

"Mrs. J," Jake nodded once and sent her his dazzling smile. "It's good to see you."

She smiled before going back to the puzzle before her. "Just sit here and I'll be down in a few minutes." He took a seat on the sofa and Haley glanced at her father who was still smiling. She shook her head and her father shrugged his shoulders. Rolling her eyes she quickly turned and headed for her room. She moved faster once she heard Taylor talking to Jake. That was never good.

"So, Jake, you going to Tric tonight?" Taylor questioned.

* * *

"Wait a minute!"

"Huh?"

"This Chase guy is the star pitcher of the baseball team?" Brooke questioned with a raised eyebrow. They were all currently eating lunch at the café. The guys went shoot down at the rivercourt and left them alone.

"Yep," Haley smiled brightly.

"Oh, he's hot," Brooke smirked. "And I'll bet he's amazing in bed!"

"_Bro-oke_," Lindsey whined as the people at the next table turned their heads towards them. Her face was completely red and she glanced at Haley for a little help but her bestfriend was to busy laughing her ass off.

"What I'm serious," Brooke smiled innocently. "My Blue was a boxer and can I just say _Oh-my-God!_ It was like so…_awesome!"_

"They're still looking," Lindsey whispered as the guys from the next table started smiling and laughing.

"Do you mind? We're trying to have a private conversation here," Brooke stated as she turned her attention towards the three guys.

"Sorry." The jet black haired boy mumbled as his white cheeks turned a cherry red. They all three stopped laughing and went back to eating their food.

Lindsey looked at Haley stunned while Brooke continued to smile.

"Now, where were we?"

"Did she just do that?" Lindsey asked while looking dead at Haley.

She nodded. "Afraid so, but don't worry. They'll get over it."

"So let me get this straight," Brooke continued while raising one hand. "I go home for two weeks and all of a sudden Little Miss I Hate the World and Love has a boyfriend?"

"Uh-huh," Haley smiled.

"Whoa," Lindsey interrupted them. "We are _not _dating! We're just talking at the moment. So don't blow this out of proportion, Brooke Davis! We're friends with…_potential._"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Whatever! You have a boyfriend and I can't wait until we return to school. Can you imagine the look on assface when he sees you two holding hands. I can picture it so clearly." She closed her eyes and smiled brightly. "And it's only a few weeks away."

Haley laughed. "Enough about Chase, tell us about this Blue?"

"Yes, please enlighten us," Lindsey smiled as she swirled her French fry into the pool of ketchup on her plate. Anything to get the attention off of her. She hated talking about herself.

"Ok," Brooke clapped her hands together. "We were at a party _of course_ and I was dancing and having a good time with Amanda when this guy walks up to us. Naturally, we all start dancing but this guy is just rubbing his grubby paws all over me and I just had enough. I mean you don't touch this unless you have permission." She pointed to herself before continuing. "So I push this prick off of me and he's drunk so he thinks I'm playing hard to get or _whatever_. I go to slap him in the face and the next thing I know he's on the ground holding his eye. And then there's my Blue smiling at me."

"So he saved you?" Lindsey smiled.

She nodded. "My very own _White Knight!"_

"And where was Johnny in all of this?" Haley questioned.

"With Eve," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Blue offers his hand to me and I just have to take it…his eyes were just so _blue_…ocean blue and beautiful…I couldn't help myself. I'm in total lust with him!"

_I know the feeling_, Haley thought.

"Is his name really Blue?"

"No."

"Ok. What is it then?"

"It's nothing really…I like Blue."

"But it's not his name."

"Uh-yeah, it's the name _I _gave him."

"Wait, you named him Blue?"

"What's so funny?"

"Blue? Really?"

"It's the only thing I could say when he helped me up," Brooke explained as both girls giggled. It was the truth. She was totally tongue-tied with this guy. He was that stunning. She smiled as both girls continued laughing.

"Ok. But seriously what's this guy's real name?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Oh, come _on_. It can't be _that _bad."

"You'll only laugh…so no."

"Penelope, we promise not to laugh!"

"You're laughing right now," Brooke pointed out as she glared at both girls.

"You named a boy Blue," Lindsey shrugged in the midst of giggling.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "His eyes are _so_ blue!"

"Yeah, you mentioned that," Haley nodded. "But we really want to know his name. It can't be worse than Vegas aka Johnny!"

"Oh, don't make fun," Lindsey quickly stated as she glanced at Haley. "You know she named him Vegas, too!"

"That was the best vacation ever," Brooke smiled dreamily as she ignored the two girls. They had only been fifteen at the time but their parents took them on vacation to Las Vegas anyway. There had been absolutely nothing to do but hang out in the penthouse while their parents went casino hopping around town. On the third day they couldn't take it anymore and Vegas promised to get them into a casino with their fake IDs. Brooke was sure that it wouldn't work but an hour later they were both sitting at a blackjack table smiling at each other. It was amazing what she got away with, with only a short dress and a lot of makeup. They would have gotten away with it too if Johnny wouldn't have made them end up at the same casino as their parents. Her father nearly lost his mind when he found them not only drunk but gambling. The look on his face was priceless. The vacation was over right away and they were both grounded for a month. But Vegas was born that week and she hadn't stopped calling him that since.

Haley waved her hand in front of Brooke's face once again. This time the bubbly brunette snapped out of her daze and smiled brightly.

"His name is Francis and it's not like I'll ever see him again," Brooke whined with a huge pout on her lips. Why did the hot ones always live in Europe?

Haley placed a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Lindsey wasn't so subtle about it and laughed loudly. Brooke nodded her head slowly before giggling as well. She only called the boy Blue because she didn't like his name although it was beautiful when he said it in his accent.

"Stupid hot European guys," Brooke mumbled.

"At least you had a hot fling," Haley pointed out.

Lindsey placed down her coke. "And it did make Vegas jealous, did it not?"

Brooke smirked. "It did!"

"Then, I say this fling was a total success," Lindsey smiled. "Screw these guys that think they can walk all over us and get a way with it!"

"Yeah," Brooke agreed.

Lindsey lifted her drink and waited for the other girls to do the same. "To the past and putting all this stupid shit behind us. No more pouting over _stupid_ guys," she glared at Brooke, "no more questioning our decisions," she then glanced at Haley, "and no more putting our lives on hold to get over some guy! This is to the future and the hot guys that come along with it!"

"Hell, yeah," Brooke cheered before bringing the glass to her mouth. "To the New Year that I'm sure will kick ass! I can't wait for this huge party tonight!"

Haley could only nod and drink slowly. She too was looking forward to this party but it wasn't for the same reasons as Brooke. No, she wanted to see Nathan. She wanted to apologize for yesterday and make sure that they were ok. She needed things right with him and tonight she had to make sure that they were. It was the only thing on her mind.

* * *

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Lucas questioned with a smirk. Ok, so he was gloating but he didn't care. He was on cloud nine at the moment. He couldn't help how happy he felt.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I said that Peyton asked if you could call her."

"And when would she like me to call her?" Lucas smirked.

"At midnight," Nathan repeated.

"And why?"

"Because I don't know, maybe she _likes _you," Nathan shrugged as he held his beer bottle tight in his hands. It was beyond wonderful that his Aunt and Uncle stayed home tonight to celebrate by themselves. If they had been here then no drinking for the underage and at the moment Nathan wanted to be drunk.

"She does like me!" Lucas declared.

"Or maybe she wants to make sure you don't end up kissing someone else," Nathan suggested.

"Don't ruin it, man!" Lucas gritted out.

Nathan held up his hands. "Ok, she likes you!"

"Thank you," Lucas finally smiled. "You know you could be the best bestfriend in the whole wide world and tell her that I haven't been with anyone for a while now. That would really help me out if she still thinks I'm a _'player'_ and all." He threw up his hands as Nathan started laughing.

"Tell her yourself," Nathan chuckled. "Besides, I think it'll mean more if its coming from you. She just wants to make sure that you know she's not a one nightstand. Girls hate it when you think that about them."

"And she's the first girl that I don't see that way," Lucas pointed out. He really did like Peyton. It was only the matter of getting her to know that. The girl was absolutely stubborn. More so than Haley.

Nathan shrugged. "Just let her know that."

"I will," Lucas smirked.

"And please don't forget to call her," Nathan stated with a serious glare. "She's just starting to come around to the idea of the two of you…please don't ruin it!"

"I won't," Lucas promised. "I've been waiting a really long time for this." And he had. Peyton was the only girl that didn't want him. And at first he had to admit he wanted her more because of it but now he just wanted her. He never wanted a girlfriend before in his life but he wanted her. His feelings only got stronger the more he was around her. Of course, Nathan had always been with them but still, it was nice when they were all hanging out. He was sure eventually she would be comfortable enough to finally go on a date with him.

Nathan nodded before leaning his back against the bar. Scanning the crowd in search for _her_ once again, he felt like such a loser. Here he was at a New Years Eve party looking for a girl that not only did he come for but that also was on the arm of her boyfriend. Life sucked but at least Lucas was happy tonight. Chase as well. He could see his new friend sitting at the bar on the far end laughing with Lindsey. At least that made him smile.

"I know what you mean," Nathan mumbled.

"Man, you need a girlfriend," Lucas stated while slapping him on the arm really hard. He felt bad for Nathan, he really did. But did he not tell the guy that Haley was into Jake and it would always be that way? This is exactly why he didn't want his little cousin liking Haley James. It would only hurt Nathan in the end. "You know she talks in her sleep."

"Who?" Nathan mumbled as his eyes stayed glued to her. She was facing the other way in deep conversation with her real friends. She hadn't even come over and talk to them and it had been an hour since the four of them arrived all hand in hand like a big happy stupid family.

"Grover," Lucas answered.

Nathan felt his body tense up. He didn't need the reminder that Lucas slept in her bed last night. If it had been anyone else he would have kicked their ass by now. The thought of someone else's hands on her…holding her…it was driving him crazy. His fists balled up and he gripped his beer tighter in his hands. It so wasn't fair.

He kept his anger in check. "Oh, yeah. What did she say?"

"She said that I smelled just like _you_," Lucas chuckled clearly amused.

He smiled. "She said that?" At least, she was thinking about him. For a second there he thought that after their fight yesterday that she had forgotten all about him.

"Don't worry," Lucas smirked. "I corrected her. You smell like _me!"_

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a phone call to make?"

"That I do," Lucas nodded with placing his bottle of water on the counter. "I think I'll go call her now. I'm thinking a long talk just so that she knows I'm not hooking up with anyone tonight. In the mean time, little cousin, if you will look around this very large club, you will see all the hot and available women that you could hook up with. Now, I strongly recommend that you find someone and have a little fun. Don't sit here and sulk, you look pathetic."

And he was sure that he did. He was pathetic. Lucas walked away and Nathan watched him go. A few more minutes of this and he was going home as well. No need to watch her ring in the New Year with _him_. Stupid Jacob.

He felt his anger come out full force as it started flowing through his whole body. Lifting his beer he drank the remainder of it before placing the bottle down on the bar. It was seconds later when Owen placed another beer in Nathan's hand.

"You know I could get fired for this," Owen stated while shaking his head.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Did I not leave you a big enough tip or do you want more?"

Owen held up his hands and walked down the bar to help a few other customers.

Nathan lifted the beer bottle in his hands and before it reached his mouth someone snatched it out of his hands. He stood there glaring at Taylor as she brought his beer to her mouth and took a huge gulp. Once she was finished she continued to hold the bottle in both of her hands.

"You're not twenty one," Taylor pointed out.

"Thank you, Mrs. State the Obvious," Nathan retorted. "I'm sure that's never stopped you before."

"Good point," Taylor smiled before handing him back his beer.

Without skipping a beat he brought it down to his shirt and wiped the top before bringing it to his mouth and finishing it off. He watched as she seemed amused by the whole thing.

"What do you want, Taylor? I'm not in the mood."

She shrugged. "I'm just trying to figure out how long you've been into my sister."

His face dropped and she only continued to smile. His heart started pounding. Did everyone know? Was it that obvious? His fists balled up again and he wanted to hit someone. Well, not just anyone. He wanted to hit Jake. He wanted to hit the guy so hard that he just disappeared and everyone forgot about him including _her_.

"And to think," Taylor laughed. "For a while there I thought you were actually gay. I mean with all that flirting I did and you just seemed to not notice it and come on, look at me. And I was going to let you kiss me at midnight." She smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nathan scoffed. He didn't need to explain himself but he also didn't need her sister knowing how he felt. It was his business and no one else's.

She laughed. "I think you do."

"I don't give a damn about your sister," Nathan gritted out. He wished that was the case. That would be so much better than feeling this. He hated the way he was feeling.

She continued to laugh. "Ok. Whatever you say, Nate."

"What are you jealous? I mean I know you want me but making your sister ask me out for you? I think you could do better than that, Taylor," Nathan mumbled while looking away.

"Wait! St. Haley actually did it?" Taylor asked with her smile gone.

"Yep," Nathan said with revulsion. "She said she was trying to hook us up, can you believe that?"

"I didn't know she had it in her," Taylor smiled.

"Well, I'm happy my pain amuses you," Nathan gritted out. And that's all it was when she had told him about hooking him and Taylor up…pain. That's all he felt when he thought about it. How could she want him with her sister? It was a nice way of saying '_hey loser I don't care about you move on.'_

She held up her hands. "She didn't do that for me, she did that for herself."

"What?"

"She was just trying to prove something to herself," Taylor shrugged.

_Like I know what that means_, he thought.

"I'm surprised you're still alive," Nathan noted as he finally glanced down at her again.

She laughed. "She was really pissed but mom made us makeup this morning. It was really sweet. I almost threw up!"

"Yeah, who knew that Lucas having sex with you could make such a little person so mad," Nathan mumbled while looking down.

"Oh, that wasn't about Lucas," Taylor stated while placing her finger under his chin and making him look up. "That was just sister stuff. I promise that had nothing to do with your cousin. Haley and I just have issues."

"Like…?"

She shrugged. "She blames me for all the pressure she puts on herself. Since I'm such a screw up she didn't want my parents to ever be disappointed in her so that's why we get Little Miss Perfect most of the time. The only time Haley has gone against our parents wishes was with…never mind." _God job, Taylor_, she thought.

"With Jake," Nathan finished.

She nodded. "Yeah, with Jake. I'm sorry."

"Hey, what for?" Nathan laughed nervously.

"That it's hurting you," Taylor said honestly. "You wear your heart on your sleeve, Nathan. That's never a good thing. I want to help you. You should move on now while you still can. I'm sure you can have any girl in this place." Now, she was starting to sound just like Peyton.

Nathan sent her a crooked smile.

"But you only want my idiot of a sister," Taylor guessed.

He sighed. "I wish I could explain it…or put it into words, but I can't. It's hard for me to put into words exactly what I feel towards her. I can't explain it…the first time that I saw her…I just…"

"So, it was Romeo's style, then?" Taylor smiled.

"No," Nathan shook his head. "This was _more_ than that. Her laugh…her smile…I wish you could see it so you would understand but you can't. It was _more_."

"Ok, so you're _really _into her," Taylor shrugged.

He laughed as he thought of a better way to explain it. "I…I see you right in front of me and you're beautiful, Taylor. You really are. And all these girls around us…I see them…and _nothing_…I don't see any of them in that way. I don't want any of them and I know that I could have them but they're not _her._ I just…when I look at you all I see is Haley's sister…nothing else. It's the same with every other single girl. She's _all _I can see. Do you understand now?"

She nodded. He noticed the look on her face. She was feeling sorry for him and he hated it. He didn't want that.

He shook his head. "I know what I'm doing. I mean, I didn't want this. I _don't _want this. Jake is a good guy and I don't want to feel this way about his girl and I can't help myself…I'm drawn to her…I _can't_ help myself. I feel like we have this connection and I've felt it from the second we met."

"Wow, Nathan," Taylor mumbled. "If you only knew."

"I know she loves him," Nathan stated while looking at her. "I know she always will and that I'll always just be a friend but I can't help the way that _I _feel. And right now, even though she's with _him_ and not me…I'm still happy because she's happy." He shrugged.

"Huh?"

"Jake makes her happy and I want that for her…even if it's not me," Nathan explained.

"Really?" Taylor asked. "How can you stand it?"

"Because it makes her happy," Nathan stated with a genuine smile. All the pain this was causing him, it didn't matter. At least, she was happy. That's all that really mattered to him.

"You two are both blind," Taylor finally smiled.

"I'd give anything not to feel this way," Nathan mumbled.

"Well, it looks like you might get a chance to prove yourself, Romeo," Taylor stated while glancing across the crowded noisy club. She pointed towards Haley and Jake. He glanced that way and there they were, arguing from the looks of it. "I must say that I've never seen them two fight…at least, not until you showed up!"

He watched as the whole scene played out and once she took off out of the club by herself, he handed the beer to Taylor and followed her.

* * *

"Baby, you're overacting," Jake said glaring at her.

"Am I?" Haley shouted as she glared at him. "I thought I told you how I felt about him, Jake. In fact, it was a week ago that I told you that I didn't want to hang out with him anymore!"

"He's my friend," Jake explained while glancing a few feet away at Felix. "Plus, Vegas invited him as well. It's not just me. Be mad at him, too."

"Vegas is not my boyfriend, you are! And the fact that you promised that you wouldn't hang out with him around me was a lie considering that he's standing a few feet away from us in Lucas's mothers club," Haley shouted.

"Why can't he hang out with me?" Felix asked with a chuckle.

"Mind your business," Haley hissed.

"Damn girl –"

"Watch it," Jake stated while glaring at him.

Felix held up his hands with a smirk. "Whatever, bro!"

Haley shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. Tonight was supposed to be fun. But ten minutes ago when Felix showed his ugly face everything was ruined.

"Baby, this isn't a big deal. Lindsey is clearly over him. She's off with her new boyfriend Chase, is she not?" Jake smiled timidly as he walked closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"That isn't the point, Jake. I told you that I didn't want him in the same room as her and you agreed," Haley said angrily.

He threw up his hands. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's New Years Eve!"

"And that idiot broke her heart," Haley shouted as she pointed at Felix, who was currently dancing all over some girl.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this? It's New Years Eve. You don't want to ruin your night. Let's just forget about this and go back to having a good time," Jake stated while reaching for her hand.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Nathan and Taylor talking. Her heart started pounding harder and she quickly glared at Jake. She wasn't overacting. He promised and he broke that promise. All the anger that she was feeling instantly came to the surface.

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?" Jake asked with a halfhearted smile. "This isn't a big deal, baby, so stop trying to make it something that it's not."

"It is to me," Haley explained shaking her head. "You promised and you just…I hope Felix enjoys your company because he'll be the only thing you'll be kissing at midnight."

"Baby…"

She shook her head. "I'm going home and don't bother calling or coming over!" And with that she stormed away from him. She could hear a few of the guys laughing as she pushed her way through the crowd. Before she knew it she was out of the club and in the parking lot. She quickly got into her mothers car before driving off fast.

It was thirty minutes later when she finally sat on the beach. She placed the two bottles from her father's liquor cabinet in the sand next to her as she made herself comfortable. Her eyes stayed glued to the waves. The waves were crashing hard on the shore. She sat in the middle of the sand halfway from the water and halfway from her beach house. The sky was shimmering with bright stars and every few seconds fireworks went off many miles down the beach. Still, the outcome in the sky was beautiful.

She reached for the blue cup and poured herself some Vodka and then poured a little cranberry juice. Funny, how it was Jake's choice of drink. She rolled her eyes as she thought of him then took a drink.

The world around her continued and her eyes went from the waves in the ocean to the beautiful color of the sky, the whole time she continued to drink.

"How did you know I would be here?"

She didn't look but she felt him sitting beside her. She finally turned and noticed that he was smiling at her. Without a second thought she handed over the blue plastic cup to him and then reached over and grabbed another. She knew at least one of her friends would have coming looking for her. She thought it would have been someone else and not the one she actually wanted. But here he was sitting just inches away from her. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him drink from the blue cup.

"I followed you," Nathan answered honestly.

She smiled. "Well, I'm glad you did. I'm sorry about yesterday, Nathan. I shouldn't have acted the way that I did. It was wrong and I can't believe that I left you there." She shook her head before drinking again.

"It's no big deal," Nathan promised.

"But it is," Haley mumbled. "I don't want to fight with you, Nathan."

"Hey, we're not," Nathan smiled as he leaned in and hit his shoulder against hers. She finally smiled before drinking again. "Is everything ok?"

"No," she shook her head. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"Then we won't," Nathan smiled before hitting his cup to hers. The cups tapped softly before they both took a drink.

* * *

Nathan smiled. "I've never seen you like this!"

She laughed loudly as she placed her head on his shoulder and removed the cup from her lips. "Well, now you have."

Her eyes were on his and she continued to laugh. They were both drunk, he knew it. They had been drinking non stop for the last hour while watching the fireworks from down the beach. She pointed up and continued to giggle. "Look, it's a pretty one!"

"They're all pretty," Nathan chuckled as a huge explosion went off in the sky. He glanced at his watch. They still had a good fifteen minutes until the really good fireworks went off. Haley would be amazed by those. He smiled at the thought. They had spent the last hour talking, just the two of them. He loved it.

"But that one was the prettiest…prettiest…_prettiest_…that's a word, huh?" She lifted her head off of his shoulder as she looked deep in thought. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Yup, it's word," he nodded. "The good ones are coming."

"Let's go inside," Haley suggested as she placed both of her hands in the sand and pushed herself up. Nathan stood up as well and balanced himself. He noticed the two empty bottles and cups and smiled. They drank way too much. "Why is the beach spinning?"

He laughed. "Jeeze, Hales, have you ever been this drunk before?"

"Nope," Haley smiled while placing her hand on his arm. "I think you should help me out." He chuckled before turning and bending down. It was seconds later when he felt her hands on his shoulders. "Ok…one…three…five." She jumped on his back and he quickly reached for her legs.

"You got it?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Go." He started walking and he smiled as she continued to giggle. Once they made it to the pier she held him tighter. "Whoa, slow! Stop moving the pier."

He chuckled. "We're almost there, Hales."

She held him tighter and closed her eyes. It wasn't long until he walked them inside her father's beach house. He closed the door behind him before placing her down. His arms instantly went to her shoulders. "You're ok."

She smiled up at him as they both stood still. "Yeah." Without a second thought she brought her hand up to his cheek and rubbed it slowly before standing on her tippytoes and moving her other hand around his neck. She pulled him down to her and pressed her lips to his. She ignored the confused look on his face as she kissed him softly.

His hands left her shoulders and moved down slowly to her waist. She was the one still kissing him. His eyes were closed and he knew that any minute now he would have to stop her. But he couldn't at the moment it felt too good. They were both drunk out of their minds. He knew she was drunker than him. He knew that because it was him that thought this was wrong and not her…not the one with the boyfriend. But as he pulled away he felt her push herself more into him.

"No." She said breathlessly. His resolve slipped away with that one word and he kissed her back forcefully. Her hand left his cheek and moved down his chest. So many mind numbing feelings rushed through him with the touch of her lips. He felt her tongue slowly enter his mouth and his eyes rolled back as her hands moved under the material of his shirt. She broke the kiss then and tried to catch her breath. Her eyes stayed glued to his as she lifted his shirt up and then over his head before tossing it a few feet away from them.

Her eyes left his as they traveled down his mouthwatering chest. She smiled as she reached out and touched him. Her fingers moved slowly over the hard muscles as she reveled in the feel of him. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and her hands slowly made their way up until they reached his shoulders. She reached up and kissed him harder this time. Her lips melted into his as she lost herself in him. He was the only thing on her mind. She left the rest of the world on the beach. Right now it was just him…_them._

"You smell so good," Haley murmured against his lips.

He wanted to correct her. He wanted her to know that she was the one that smelt so good. His heart was pounding as she continued to kiss him. He knew he was drunk and he knew she was drunk as well, but it felt like she wanted him. And with that thought he kissed her fervently. His hand moved to her face and pulled her more into him as his tongue entered her mouth this time. It was seconds later when he felt her small hand on his belt buckle. That was when the realization of what he was doing hit him. He was taking advantage of her. She didn't want this. She didn't want him. She was drunk. His lips left hers as his hands reached for hers. He pulled them off of his belt as he tried to search for the right words.

"This isn't you…you don't want this," Nathan whispered while looking intently at her.

Her smile as gone and she was finally serious for the first time that night as she slammed her fist into his chest.

"Don't tell me what _I_ want," Haley shouted.

"We're drunk," Nathan explained.

She shook her head. "No. I know what I'm doing. I'm not…" she placed her head on his chest as his hands instantly went to her back. He rubbed softly there as his eyes closed. He felt her lips leaving small kisses on his chest. She mumbled something that he couldn't hear before she pushed him hard and took off running quickly down the hallway.

He cursed under his breath before he slowly followed her. He made it down the hall and noticed the light into the bathroom. He quickly walked in and shielded his eyes from the light. But once he saw her on the floor over the toilet he quickly rushed to her side and held her hair while she finished throwing up. Once she was done, he left to find the kitchen. It was minutes later when he returned with a bottle of water and two aspirin.

He walked in and found her lying on the floor in front of the toilet. He quickly made it to her side and held up the water for her and the medicine. "Take these. They'll help with the headache." She took them and then handed him back the bottle of water which he placed by the sink.

"Please, just leave me here," Haley mumbled. Her head was pounding and the room was still spinning. She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep.

He lifted her in his arms and held her into his chest as he walked them out of the bathroom. Her head was resting on his shoulder as he carried her upstairs. He didn't know which room was hers but once they made it down the long hall he noticed her name in huge letters. He opened the door and walked them over to her bed. He laid her body down before reaching for the blanket. He covered her body and turned on the lamp so that he could see her.

"Why is my room spinning?"

"Just close your eyes," Nathan told her.

"Why does it hurt so much, Nathan?" He didn't know what she meant. She closed her eyes just like he told her and he sat there next to her. He looked down at himself, still with no shirt on. He shouldn't of let his happen. Not that anything did happen. He was an idiot and she was going to hate him for this. He shook his head. His eyes were getting heavy as he glanced at the clock. It was already twelve ten. He smiled softly to himself as he closed his eyes. The New Year had happened while they were kissing downstairs.

It was already a new year and the last one had the best months of his life –the ones with her. The journey ahead was dark and he didn't know what would happen. If only he could see all the heartache and pain to come, maybe he wouldn't have followed her to the beach tonight. But he couldn't see the future or the pain that both of their hearts were sure to feel. It was a long road ahead and the damage had already been done. Nothing could take them off this path.

"Happy New Year, Hales."


	25. Chapter 25

**Quote of the Day:**

**Brennan: ****[****to Dale****] You're a big, fat, curly-headed fuck!**

_Chapter Twenty Five –Better In Time_

Walking into her dorm room, she placed her bag on her bed. Looking around, she smiled as she noticed that Brooke's side of the room was still messier than ever. The girl had been back in Durham for one day and already their room was looking like the closet exploded. But that was Brooke for you. She continued to smile as she sat on the side of her bed. Unlike Brooke, she had everything already unpacked except for a two little bags.

Reaching over to her bag, she unzipped it before pulling out Mr. Waffles. Bringing the small bear closer to her, she pressed him against her chest in a tight hug.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?" Lindsey smiled as she walked into the room without even a knock.

She half smiled as she looked down at the little bear. "I guess you could say that."

"Are you thinking about _it_ again?" Lindsey asked attentively.

She raised an eyebrow as she finally glanced up. Lindsey was sitting on a pile of Brooke's clothes that covered the bed. She smiled as Lindsey started bouncing up and down.

"Well, are you?" Lindsey pressed as she stopped moving.

She shrugged. "How can I not? I mean, I almost had sex with him…and the worst part is that I wanted it to happen. I wanted him and I didn't care who got hurt…not even…if he hadn't of stopped me…I would have let him…I mean, I wanted it. I knew he was drunk and I didn't care…I'm horrible, Linds." And she felt horrible. Nothing could take what she did back and the guilt was slowly eating away at her.

Lindsey shook her head. "No, you're not. You were just confused. It happens. But the point is that you're better now and you've put that behind you. Plus, I'm pretty sure that nothing would have happened between you and Nathan anyway. I mean, you did throw up all over the place."

"That was _so_ embarrassing," Haley mumbled as a flash of him holding her hair raced through her mind.

"It could have been worse," Lindsey pointed out. "You could have thrown up on him!"

Closing her eyes, she finally laughed. "Thank _god_, I didn't."

"Where's the Brookie Monster?" Lindsey asked sweetly as she glanced around Brooke's side of the room.

"She took Lucas shopping," Haley answered while placing Mr. Waffles against her pillow in the center of her bed.

"Oh, right. He wants to look fly for his new squeeze," Lindsey joked.

Haley laughed. "Something like that. But he did say that they are going to be friends. Peyton called a truce and no more fighting for them. But you never know with her. I think she likes fighting with him…it's their thing I guess."

"At least, Lucas is happy," Lindsey smiled brightly.

"Very happy," Haley agreed. "I think he's falling in love with her."

"Really?" Lindsey made a face. "I don't know. I think the fact that she didn't want him…well," she shrugged. "I guess we'll see. I hope you're right. Peyton would be good for him. I just want him to be happy."

She smiled. "He is."

"Where's Jake?"

"Uh, getting the last box out of the car," Haley answered. "He should be up by now. Maybe, he ran into one of the guys. Or maybe, he figured out how horrible I am and he ran for the hills."

"Option A for five hundred," Lindsey laughed. "Jake adores you, Grover. He's not going anywhere. You need to forgive yourself and let it go. You didn't tell him for a reason and…"

"Yeah, because Nathan asked me not too," Haley pointed out.

Her smile faded. "Can you blame the guy? They play together on the same team. Their friends and they have the same friends. Nathan was right, Jake didn't need to know. You were both drunk. Besides, this was what…two weeks ago? You did the right thing. Nothing happened. I promise Jake is better off _not_ knowing."

"Even if it makes me feel like I'm lying?" Haley inquired. "Which, I am by the way."

"You didn't just not tell him for Nathan, Grover," Lindsey pointed out.

"Well, I don't want to hurt him," Haley whispered.

"And it would be for nothing. From what you said, Nathan made a lot of sense the next morning, Haley. You should just remember what he told you so that you won't feel bad. I'm going to go finish unpacking. Please, just let it go."

With that Lindsey left the room and left her alone. That was never good. She hated being alone especially the last two weeks. She glanced at Mr. Waffles and instantly her mind went to _him_. _Like it wasn't already_ a small voice in the back of her mind taunted.

_Her head was pounding hard as her eyes slowly opened. Her hands instantly went up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Placing her hands back to her sides, she adjusted her eyes._

"_Hey, you're finally up. How you do feel?"_

_She sat up quickly and noticed Nathan sitting in a chair on the side of the bed. Last night came back to her in a quick rush of memories all jumbled together. Her hand instantly went to her forehead and she made a face._

"_Like I drank all the alcohol in Tree Hill," Haley answered hoarsely. Her throat was dry and as if Nathan was reading her mind, he handed her a glass of water. _

"_Take these," Nathan told her as he handed her two more aspirin. "I assume your head is still hurting."_

_She nodded. "It feels like a little tiny drummer is having fun in there."_

"_That's what happens when you drink _that_ much," Nathan smiled. _

_She laughed before closing her eyes. "I'm _so _embarrassed."_

"_Don't be," Nathan stated._

"_I threw up in front of you," Haley pointed out. "That was something that you never should have seen. You should have just left."_

_He smiled. "I wouldn't have just left."_

"_I know," Haley nodded. And she knew he was telling the truth. He wouldn't have left no matter what last night. He stayed and took care of her. Flashes of what she did raced through her mind and she felt sick._

"_He keeps calling," Nathan said with a pointed look towards her cell phone on the nightstand. _

"_What?" Her head was spinning as she glanced up at him. He looked tired and wore out. She felt a sharp pain ripping through her as she took in the sight of him. It was her fault that he looked that way. She could feel the tears about to come but she held them back. She couldn't cry in front of him. She just couldn't. _Pull yourself together_, she coached herself. _

"_Jake. He's been calling all morning for you. I'm sure he's worried," Nathan mumbled while looking down._

"_Oh, god, Jake." Her hand went to her mouth and her eyes started to water. This is what all the pain was for. She deserved it. She deserved to hurt. The pain in her chest was a constant feeling now. It felt like that small little drummer in her head was throwing sharp knives down at her, every single one piercing her heart. _

"_Please don't cry," Nathan stated as he moved himself off of the chair and sat on the bed. He reached for her hand and held it in his. "It's going to be ok."_

_She shook her head. "He's going to be so hurt when I tell him."_

"_What?" Nathan asked confused._

"_This is going to hurt him, Nathan," Haley whispered. "_I'm_ going to hurt him."_

"_No," Nathan shook his head. "You can't tell him."_

"_Nathan, I have too," Haley insisted. "We almost…I mean, I almost…I have to tell him. We kissed, Nathan…more than once. We were…this is going to hurt him." She was crying now, the tears falling slowly out of her eyes as they rolled down her cheeks._

_His hands instantly went to her face and wiped her tears away. "This is my fault ok. Please don't –"_

"_How can you say that?" Haley questioned while looking at him surprised. "Don't do that. Don't try and put this on yourself. It was me_. I_ kissed you. This is _my_ fault." _

"_No, it's not," Nathan continued as if she said nothing at all. "We were drunk and yes you did kiss me but…"_

"_No buts, Nathan. That's what happened," Haley mumbled._

"_I kissed you back," Nathan pointed out. "But nothing happened, Haley. It was just a few drunken kisses…it was nothing."_

"_But –"_

"_It was a mistake," Nathan shrugged. "It happens. We had too much to drink and we weren't thinking clearly."  
_

"_But I—"_

"_You were drunk," Nathan pressed. "It was a mistake. Please, just let it go. If you want to be mad or angry at someone then be mad at me. I shouldn't have let you drink so much. I should have stopped us after the first few drinks but I didn't."_

"_Don't do that, you're making it worse," Haley whispered. And he was making it worse. The pain in her chest was throbbing now. He was putting all of this on him to help her out and it was really only making it worse. Because it wasn't his fault, it was hers. She kissed him. She wanted to. She started this. It was all on her._

"_I'm sorry," Nathan stated sincerely. _

"_You didn't do anything wrong, Nathan_. I_ did," Haley pointed to herself as the tears continued to trickle from her eyes._

_He closed his eyes for a second as if he was thinking of what to say. "This will only hurt him, Haley. You don't want that, do you?"_

_She shook her head. She really didn't want that._

"_It was a mistake, ok. You don't need to hurt him for nothing, right? If you tell him, it will change things," Nathan stated while looking at her intently. "He'll hate me for one and that won't be good for the team, Hales, and Jake loves the team. And if you tell him, then we won't be able to be friends anymore because he won't want you around me at all. You still want to be friends with me, don't you?" He gave her a pleading look._

_She nodded. She couldn't not be friends with him. They were too close now. She had to have him in her life. He was a part of her now._

"_So, can we just forget last night ever happened?" Nathan asked softly while wiping a few tears that rolled down her cheeks. "It'll be for the best, I promise."_

"_Just forget about it?" Haley questioned while looking at him._

"_It _never_ happened," Nathan pressed. _

But it did_, a voice in the back of her mind kept repeating. Words wouldn't come out of her mouth so she just gazed at him. Their eyes locked and he gave her a certain pleading look as if he was talking to her with his eyes. His eyes let her know that he desperately wanted this._

"_Hales, I _have_ to be friends with you," Nathan mumbled lowly._

"_It never happened," she agreed._

_He closed his eyes. "Thank you, I know how hard that was for you but I know that this is the right thing to do. It's the only way." _

"And this is the last of it," Jake smiled as he walked right into the room and tossed the small box on the ground in front of her bed.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned quickly. "Thank you for helping me."

He shrugged. "What are boyfriends for?"

He sat next to her on the bed and placed his arm around her waist as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes stayed opened as she watched him. It wasn't long before he pulled away and smiled.

"God, I've missed you!" Jake declared.

She glanced at him. They had spent every single day together in the last two weeks. That same day that Nathan told her that that night was a mistake. Jake had called seventeen times and left seventeen messages telling her how sorry he was. That only made the pain worse. But still, after everything he spent all of his time with her. Well, as much as her father would let him.

"I've been with you just about every second of –"

"I miss being alone with you," Jake stated with a knowing look.

"Oh," Haley mumbled before looking down as she realized what exactly he meant.

"I'm sorry," Jake said while placing his free hand on her leg. He rubbed it slowly. "It's just been so long for us, baby. I miss you…I want you."

"Brooke will be back any minute now," Haley mumbled while looking at his hand on her leg. It was the moment she realized just how long it had been. The last time had been together that way was when she was supposed to meet up with Nathan. It was that day that she thought Brooke and Nathan had slept together. That had been the last time that they had made love. _Some caring girlfriend you are,_ she thought.

And the truth was, she really hadn't thought about it. It had never crossed her mind that they hadn't made love. _What a horrible girlfriend I am_, she thought.

"She can watch," Jake teased as he kissed her shoulder.

She laughed. "You're such a pig."

"Oh, you love me," Jake smiled while bringing her closer to him. "I'll wait until you're ready to be with me again, Haley."

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jake smiled before kissing her cheek. "When you're ready, I'll be too."

"I love you," Haley stated while turning to look at him. "I mean, you know that, right?"

"Yep. You've been crazy about me since high school!" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I'm serious," Haley laughed. "You mean so much to me, Jake. You really do and I don't deserve someone as good as you. You deserve better…so much better."

"It's a good thing I only want you then, huh?" Jake smirked.

She smiled halfheartedly. "That might change one day. You might feel different about me."

"Never," he shook his head. "You're my girl."

"I am," Haley smiled softly while glancing up at him. He had a huge smile on his face.

He crossed his fingers and held them up. "And you always will be."

She could only nod once and smile and he seemed pleased enough with that answer.

"You're all set up here," Jake smiled looking around. "I guess I'll head off to my poker game. The guys should be at Felix's already. You sure you don't want to come? You could be my good luck charm!" He was looking at her intently and she took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm meeting a friend for a movie," Haley replied shyly.

"Which friend?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

She looked down. "Nathan."

"So that's why he skipped out on poker," Jake smiled. "Good man. He always wins. Maybe, this time I'll be the winner!"

"Yeah," Haley smiled. "It's just some stupid movie."

"I'm sure you'll have fun," Jake stated while reaching for her hand and squeezing it.

She nodded. "And don't stay out too late tonight. School is first thing in the morning and you have that big game in two days. You need to get your rest."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jake smiled. "Ah, a new semester, new classes, and new professors to _hate!_ Don't you just love the first day of school?"

"Oh, _I _do," Haley giggled.

He sent her a crooked smile. "My baby is a nerd!"

"Hey." She slapped him playfully on the arm as he pushed her down. They both fell back on her bed laughing. It was minutes later when he kissed her on the lips before standing up.

"I'll be here in the morning to walk you to class," Jake said heading for the door. "And if you want to skip and spend the whole day in bed with me…well, lets just say that I won't be opposed to the idea!"

She laughed. "Ha-ha, smarty-pants."

"Think about it," Jake smiled as he glanced back once before leaving her room and closing the door. She fell back on her bed letting her head rest on her pillow. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Lying to him was killing her.

"That's what you get, Haley," she told herself out loud.

"For what?"

She sat up quickly and looked up. Nathan was just making his way inside of her room.

She instantly smiled and stood up as if something inside of her willed herself to.

"Nothing," Haley smiled. "Just talking to myself."

"I knew there was something weird about you," Nathan teased as he reached for her jacket. He opened it up and held it out for her to put it on. She laughed as she walked towards him and turned so that he could help her put it on. Once it was on, she turned towards the door.

"You're the weird one," Haley smiled as she moved past him. She reached for her purse before opening the door.

"What are we five?" Nathan chuckled.

"Uh-huh," Haley smiled. "Now, this movie better be good!"

"And if it's not?" Nathan smiled as they made their way down the flight of stairs in her building.

"Let's just say that you'll lose the right to pick the movie ever again," Haley threatened him playfully.

"Oh, I'm scared," Nathan said sarcastically with a laugh.

"You laugh now," Haley smiled. "But you'll see when we're fifty and you still haven't picked out a movie in all these years!"

"That hurts, Hales," Nathan smiled. "It really does."

"You'll get over it," Haley smiled sweetly as she hit her arm with his.

"Well, you're just mean," Nathan announced.

"I'm still your bestfriend," Haley smiled triumphantly as her eyes locked with his.

He nodded. "I guess you're kind of growing on me."

"Gee thanks," Haley laughed. They finally made it to his car. "Can I drive?"

He shook his head. "You're crazy."

"Oh, come on, Nathan. I'll be careful," Haley stated while reaching for the keys in his hands. He quickly moved his hand away from hers.

"You almost killed us last time," Nathan pointed out as he back away from her.

"That car came out of nowhere," Haley smiled innocently.

"No, if I remember correctly, you were singing very loudly to Britney Spears and you took your eyes off of the road and swerved into the other lane," Nathan stated.

"Ok, we won't listen to Britney Spears," Haley shrugged.

"Or any of that other whiny crap," Nathan smiled as he held up the keys high enough so that she couldn't reach them.

"Hey, I thought you liked the music I listened to?" Haley asked.

He smiled timidly. "I was just being nice."

"You jerk," Haley laughed as she jumped up and tried to reach for the keys. Nathan laughed as she missed them. "Ok, we can listen to whatever you want."

"Rap it is," Nathan smiled proudly.

"So _not _cool," Haley shook her head.

"Either rap or I drive?" Nathan smirked.

"Now, you're the one being _mean_," Haley said with a pout.

He shrugged. "Guys are mean."

"Oh, but you're not like other guys, Nathan," Haley smiled. "But if you must feel like one of them, then go ahead, be mean and drive me to the movies while listening to your rap!"

"When you put it that way," Nathan chuckled as he handed her the keys.

"You're the best," Haley smiled brightly before moving past him and making her way around the car. He stood there for a few seconds shaking his head. He didn't know how but she always got her way. He smiled before getting in the car. He laughed once he realized that she was already singing along with Britney Spears.

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal is," Brooke stated while looking at Lindsey.

Lindsey huffed. "She fucked some guy in our room last night _while_ I was sleeping in the next bed!"

"How do you know if you were sleeping?" Brooke asked with a huge smile.

"Ah," Lindsey scoffed. "I woke up, Brooke, and I heard them and I couldn't just get up and leave the room, then they would have known that I was up!"

"You always get up," Haley stated while shaking her head. "You always, _always _get up…you don't stay! I don't care if they heard me or not I was leaving that room."

"God, she is such a whore!" Lindsey said while slamming her drink down on the table.

Brooke laughed. "I know."

"That's Rachel for you," Haley added.

"I hate her," Lindsey continued. "I've never hated anymore as much as I hate her!"

Brooke glanced at Haley. "Not even more than F –"

Haley shook her head.

"No, he is at the top of that list but boy is she right on his ass now," Lindsey mumbled while shaking her head. "Who does that? Who fucks some random guy in a room that they share with someone and doesn't even ask you to leave? I mean, she could have asked and I would have been more than glad to leave!"

"Rachel would never take time to ask you something that would help _you_ out," Brooke pointed out. "I'm sure she was hoping that you could hear."

"Slut," Haley mumbled.

"Or she might have wanted you to join," Brooke smirked.

Lindsey glared at her. "Don't ever say that again, Brooke Penelope Davis!"

"Why you gotta middle name me?"

Lindsey pointed a finger at her. "Just don't say that again! I'm like this close to hurting that little redheaded _bitch!_" She held her thumb and her index finger close together.

"Just make sure I'm there," Brooke smiled before lifting her shot glass.

"Yeah, you might need backup with Nikki following Rachel around," Haley smiled dryly. Nikki would always help Rachel out in a fight, she was sure of it. Both of those girls were up to no good.

"I got your back!" Brooke declared.

Lindsey closed her eyes. "I just want this semester to be over with. I can put up with her shit for just a little bit longer but if she pulls something like that again then I will…I'll move out! I don't care if I have to sleep on Luke's sofa…I'll do it. Anything would be better than living with _her!_"

Haley could only nod. She too wanted this semester to be over with and it was only the first week of school. They still had a long way to go.

"I'm sure it'll get better," Brooke said smiling. "I'm sure with her whoring ways that she's not home that much."

"Well, last semester I spent all of my free time with you two," Lindsey said. "And of course at the library."

Brooke laughed. "You two like live there…_losers!"_

"No making fun of us," Haley stated while glaring at Brooke. "You promised."

She shook her head. "Lose one bet and now I can't tease you…"

"Those were the terms," Lindsey pointed out.

Haley smiled. "And you did lose."

"You lost _bad,_" Lindsey laughed.

"He was gay!"

"You're the one that said you could get him to kiss you," Haley laughed.

She threw up her hands. "And that usually works for me!"

"Except for when the guy is gay," Lindsey teased.

"You're slipping, Penelope."

"Stop middle naming me!" Brooke stated while glancing at each of them.

"But it's so much fun," Haley laughed. "You should see your face."

"It's priceless, _Penelope,_" Lindsey smiled sweetly.

Brooke rolled her eyes and looked away. "I need new friends!"

"You love us and you know it," Lindsey pointed out. "We're the best!"

"We really are," Haley smiled as she glanced at Lindsey. "You don't know what you would do with out us, huh?"

Brooke finally nodded her head. "I guess, but you're still a pain in my _ass_."

"Which one?" Lindsey asked while pointing to herself and then at Haley.

"Both," Brooke answered.

Haley nodded. "That's what I thought. So Penel…er, Brooke…when I asked you how your classes were this semester you ignored my question. So I'll ask again, Brooke how are your classes going?"

"Get back to me on Monday," Brooke smiled. "I totally skipped today, you know the first –"

"Friday of every semester. Yeah, we know," Lindsey cut her off.

Haley laughed.

"We've been in school for a week now," Lindsey stated while laughing. "I'm assuming you don't like any of your classes and you're pissed that none of your professors are hot?"

Brooke nodded with a pout. "Every year!"

"Poor you," Haley laughed. "Most of us are worried about term papers and exams and you're worried about hot professors."

"I personally can't concentrate when I have someone sexy teaching me," Lindsey shrugged.

"I love it," Brooke smirked.

"It was fun while it lasted," Lindsey smiled dreamily. "But I'm still pissed that I got a B in his class. Stupid hot Mr. Chavez."

"I told you to sleep with him," Brooke told her while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, _Penelope,_" Haley said shaking her head. "His class was really hard and a lot of people don't pass."

"I got an A," Brooke shrugged.

"You don't understand –"

"Instead of _under_-standing, I got _under_ him," Brooke smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "The fact that you slept with him after you took his class is a good thing or I might actually believe the lies you are telling us!"

"Either way he wanted me," Brooke smiled.

"Man, he was hot!" Lindsey smiled while dazing out.

"Who?"

Glancing up, Haley noticed Peyton taking a seat at the table with them. She was dressed up really nice and had a huge smile on her face. She glanced at the three girls and Haley listened as Brooke filled her in on the conversation. Peyton laughed when Brooke was finished.

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked with a huge smile. "You like his new clothes?"

"He told me you helped him and yes he looks good," Peyton smiled. "He should be on his way here now. We're all meeting up here and I'm a little early. I noticed you girls talking and I thought that I would come and say hi."

"You seem happy," Lindsey noted as she glanced at the curly haired blonde next to her.

Peyton smiled. "I am."

"Slept with Broody, did ya?" Brooke asked with a knowing look.

Peyton's smile faded. "Lucas and I are just hanging out and no I haven't slept with him."

"Then why the good mood?" Brooke questioned.

"No reason," Peyton smiled and shook her head. "I'm just happy."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well, there must be a reason."

"I'm just happy for a friend," Peyton shrugged. "Is that ok with you, B. Davis?"

"Always," Brooke smiled. "But of course, I'm going to need to know which friend?"

Peyton laughed. "I figured."

That's when Haley saw them walk in hand in hand. The whole room stopped moving and everything slowed down. Even her heart. She could feel it pounding hard against her chest but the hits were seconds apart. They were both smiling and talking as if they saw nothing and no one else in the whole bar.

Her eyes were glued to _him_ and the beautiful girl he held hands with. She had never seen the girl before. She was the same height as Nathan. Her hair was jet black, long, and flowed down in waves. Even from across the bar Haley noticed that her eyes were green. Her skin was dark and she was beautiful. _Intimidating beautiful_, Haley thought. The worst part is that this girl fit perfectly next to _him._

They looked like a real couple that had been together for years. Both of them had smiles plastered on their faces. It made her heart hurt just to look at them. As they got closer things started moving back in normal speed. The girls were still talking and the world resumed. She tried her best to keep a smile on her face and she prayed that no one could hear the pounding of her heart in her chest.

And then they were standing in front of the table holding hands and smiling.

"You guys are right on time," Peyton noticed as she glanced at her watch.

"Nice work, Scott number two," Brooke approved as she checked out the girl standing next to him. "She's hot!"

"You must be Brooke."

The girl extended her hand and shook Brooke's hand.

"The one and only," Brooke smirked while bowing her head a little.

"Feisty," she smiled and glanced up at Nathan.

"I told you," Nathan laughed as he shrugged his shoulders. "One of a kind."

"Glad you think so, Nate," Brooke chuckled while smiling at him.

"Guys this is Jade and Jade these are my really good friends," Nathan introduced them.

_Jade. So that was her name_, Haley thought.

"Wow," Jade smiled as she glanced at all four girls. "Nathan mentioned that you were all really beautiful I just didn't believe him but _wow_…"

"Like at you being all sweet," Peyton teased as she stood up and punched his shoulder.

"Peyton?" Jade guessed.

"Yep," Peyton smiled. "I didn't think Nathan would agree to this double date but I was so glad that he did. I've wanted to meet you all week."

_All week_, Haley thought.

Jade laughed. "It's always a good sign when you get to meet the friends. That's what third dates are for anyway, right?" She brushed her shoulder against Nathan's and smiled.

_Third date? What? Get a grip, he's just a friend. Jake will be here any minute now and then he can take you home and away from this. This is nothing. This is what you wanted._ She wanted to scream at that little voice in her head and tell it to shut the hell up.

"I can't believe you agreed to this," Nathan mumbled over to Jade.

"Come on, Nate. I'll be fun," Jade smiled. "I just need to run to the restroom. I'll be right out and then we can go. Lucas should be here by then."

Haley's heart stopped beating as she watched the girl lean over and press her lips to Nathan's. He still hadn't looked at her once and he hadn't mentioned this girl all week. They had hung out at least two times this week not to mention seeing each other at practice and _nothing_…he didn't tell her a thing about this girl.

"She's perfect," Peyton declared as soon as Jade was far enough away from then.

"She's gorgeous, Nathan," Lindsey agreed.

"You didn't tell us you had a _girlfriend_," Brooke teased with a playful smile.

His smile faded. "She's _not_ my girlfriend." His eyes met Haley's for a second before he quickly glanced away.

"But she will be," Peyton stated while smiling at him.

"Mind you business, Sawyer," Nathan told her with a glare.

"Well, three dates, Nathan. That sounds like she's your girlfriend," Brooke pointed out while glancing at a smiling Peyton.

"I think it's great," Peyton clapped her hands together. "And she's great, don't you agree?" Her eyes landed on Haley and then so did everyone else's.

Her mouth suddenly felt very dry. Her heart was still pounding out of her chest and she was finding it hard to breathe. But even then with all eyes on her, she knew she had to answer. Her eyes locked with Nathan's as she answered. "Yeah…um, she seems great, Nathan."

He looked away. "I'm glad everyone likes her."

"P. Sawyer, I think Lucas just walked in," Brooke pointed towards the entrance of the Pub.

"Finally, we can go now," Peyton smiled. "I'll see you ladies at the game tomorrow." With that Peyton walked away. Nathan stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking out into the crowd of people dancing on the dance floor.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," Nathan mumbled while turning slightly. "I thought…I thought that you were going to that Frat party?"

"We did," Brooke answered. "But these stupid football jocks got into this huge fight over this girl and the cops showed up so we left and came here."

"The party sucked anyway," Lindsey added.

He was still looking out into the crowd. "I didn't think you'd be here." Both Lindsey and Brooke glanced at each other confused before looking back up at him. He still didn't let his eyes meet theirs. His hands stayed shoved in his pockets as he looked in every direction but at them.

"I'm ready," Jade announced as she made her way back up to him. "Don't look so sad, Peyton likes me I know it. And you know Lucas loves me! Don't stress about it. Tonight will be fun." Her hand rubbed his cheek before she kissed there. She stood beside him and reached of his hand and took it in hers. She turned towards the girls. "It was really nice meeting you all."

"Yeah, you too," Brooke answered for them.

"See ya," Jade smiled before pulling Nathan away with her.

Once they were out of sight Haley's breathing finally started coming out in hard frantic pants. She felt Lindsey's hand over hers as she gave it a light squeeze.

"You ok?" Lindsey asked carefully.

"Yeah, I just," she shook her head. "I wasn't…he didn't mention her."

"Maybe, he didn't want you to know," Brooke shrugged.

"This is a good thing," Lindsey continued talking to her softly. "He has someone now. This is for the best, Grover. Now you can stop lusting after him and move on from these weird feelings. I promise, this is all for the best. He's your friend and you want him to be happy, right?"

She nodded. "Right…good thing." Her words were jumbled just as her thoughts were. This is what she had wanted. She wanted him to have a girlfriend so that she could stop this weird obsession with him. She was so sure that once he had a girlfriend that everything would be ok but now things were worse. She felt as if someone had ripped out a part of her and shattered it. Every part of her was throbbing and she knew she had no right to feel that way. Nathan was not hers. She had someone, someone that she loved deeply, but with each passing day she was finding it harder and harder to admit that. This thing she had for Nathan was slowly taking over everything in her and closing her eyes she tried to fight it. She didn't want it. She didn't ask for it, but it was there. The only question in her mind at the moment was, _"Why does it hurt so much?"_ Why did caring about _him _hurt so much?

Lindsey was right this should be a good thing. But how could that be with the way she felt right now? Now more than ever, she wanted it all to be over with. She didn't want to feel like a part –a huge part of her –had been missing. But she could feel it with every single breath she took.

"Who's the _babe _that Scott just left with?" Jake asked with a smirk as he took a seat at the table with the girls. He wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders and pulled her into him. Closing her eyes, she wanted to cry. In the past this would have worked, but now this didn't comfort her at all.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Bonnie: (Ross's bald girlfriend) Guys, the water is great! You should really go in.**

**Chandler: Uh, no thanks. I just had an M&M. **

_Chapter Twenty Six –White Knight _

"Alright, I was taking it easy on you before but now I'm not," Nathan stated as he hit the buttons hard on the controller.

Jade laughed. "Oh, now I'm _scared!"_

He rolled his eyes as he continued to play. She was currently winning and there was no way that he was letting a girl beat him at his own game. He ignored Lucas laughing from the kitchen. He was completely focused on the game. He had no idea that she had lied and said that she didn't no how to play. The score was 36-30. He had been letting her win before but she continued to rub it in his face.

"Dude, I think she won," Lucas pointed out as he sat on the recliner with his bowl of cereal in his hands.

Nathan shook his head. "Still have four minutes left."

"I think you're the first chic that I know that actually knows how to play this," Lucas smirked as he glanced at Jade. She smiled proudly.

"My brother has been playing this game forever," Jade smiled. "He taught me."

"He doesn't have anything on me," Nathan mumbled as he tied up the game.

She continued to laugh. "We'll see."

Nathan's eyes were focused on the game as her leading man Jason Kidd dribbled the ball across the court. He made sure that his man stayed right next to hers the whole time. He quickly hit the button and stole the ball before his man ran across the court and shot a lay-up. The game was over and he smiled proudly as he tossed the controller on the coffee table. He threw up his hands and smirked.

"I told you," Nathan smirked. "I'm the best!"

"You're such a _guy_," Jade laughed while shaking her head.

"I would have let you win," Lucas lied easily as he sent her a smile.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Jade replied with a giggle.

He looked hurt. "Hey…I would."

"_Not_," Nathan laughed. "Dude, you get mad when I beat you at this. I can't imagine if it was a girl beating you at your own game."

"I am the NBA Live _master_," Lucas declared.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Sure you are." She turned herself sideways and placed her feet on Nathan's lap. She smiled sweetly and gave him a knowing look. His hands instantly started rubbing her feet as Lucas put on Sports Center. She lifted her Vogue magazine and began flipping through the pages.

"I'm so pumped up for this weekend," Lucas mumbled as he watched the highlights for the best plays last night.

Jade didn't look up from her magazine. "What's this weekend?"

Nathan smiled. "I got us tickets to the Bobcats game. We're going to spend the whole weekend in Charlotte and make a thing of it. Some of the guys on the team are going. It should be fun. I've been waiting for this game for the last few weeks now."

"Who are they playing?"

"Nathan's favorite team," Lucas mumbled.

"The Lakers," Nathan answered. "I'm so ready for it."

"He even invited Jake," Lucas chuckled loudly.

Nathan glared at him.

"What's wrong with that?" Jade asked while looking up at Nathan. "I thought that you two were friends. Isn't he dating your like bestfriend?"

"Yep," Nathan nodded. "Lucas is just being a _jackass_ like always."

"Whatever," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You two act like brothers," Jade stated before going back to her magazine.

"Your girlfriend has a point," Lucas smirked. Nathan glared at him once again and Lucas quickly went back to eating his bowl of cereal.

"Ugh, I _hate_ labels," Jade mumbled to herself. "And we are _not_ dating, Lucas. I thought we explained this all to you already. We are two people that enjoy the others company. Why do you have to put a label on it?"

Nathan smiled proudly. "Thank you."

"Well, it's the truth. The next person that asks me if we're dating, I might just snap and hurt them," Jade said smiling.

Lucas shrugged. "_Sorry_. I don't see what the big deal is. You two _are _seeing each other."

"Nathan and I are having _fun_," Jade answered while glancing back at him. "Besides, I'll be leaving for Japan in a few short months. For the last time, we are _just_ hanging out!"

Lucas held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, you win. Now, why are going to Japan?"

"She's moving there," Nathan answered.

He made a face. "Why?"

"I got an internship for my Uncle's company," Jade mumbled while flipping the page of her magazine.

"Oh, the engineer thing," Lucas said. "I remember you mentioned that. And you're going to be an…?"

"Structural engineer," Nathan smiled.

"Sounds like a lot of work to me," Lucas mumbled.

"Dude," Nathan laughed while glancing over at him. "You should see her room. The designs, the blueprints. The girl is wicked smart. I don't know how you do it?" He glanced over at her and she looked up.

"I love it," Jade smiled.

"I'm glad someone does," Lucas snickered.

"You're such an ass!"

"He is," Nathan agreed. "What's this about a brother? You didn't tell me you had a brother." He looked over and noticed that she was smiling brightly. He couldn't help but laugh.

They had met last semester at the coffee house right on campus. She was walking around with her building design for class and he had helped her. He hadn't seen her again until two weeks ago when they were leaving practice. They had started talking and he noticed Haley and Jake leaving hand in hand. It was only then that he had asked her out.

After everything that happened over winter break he just wanted to move on. It also didn't help things that Peyton was always on his back about getting a girlfriend and there was no way that he was going on another blind date _again_. Jade was amazing and fun. They hit it off right away. It also helped that she was just looking for a good time and nothing serious. She was about to graduate and move to Japan. This was good for the both of them. She got to have her fun before she left and he got Peyton off of his back. It was also nice to have someone.

Since New Years Eve night he hadn't been able to forget what happened. He couldn't believe that he had almost taken advantage of _her._ He never wanted them to happen like that. He knew the way she would react the next morning. It's why he had told her what a mistake it was. He was the one to convince her to lie to her boyfriend. She didn't want to. She wanted to tell the truth. But he knew deep down that she didn't want to hurt Jake. It's the only reason why she agreed not to tell him. Why tell him? Jake would get hurt but there was no way that they would have broken up over it. In the end Jake would have still gotten the girl and he probably wouldn't even have Haley at all in his life. At least, this way he still had her. They were still friends. At least, they were.

After last Friday and the look on Haley's face when he walked in with Jade, he didn't know. He hadn't talked to her since then. That was two days ago. She hadn't called or anything. She was probably pissed that he didn't tell her. But he knew that he would have never told her about him and another girl. She might not have known how he felt about _her,_ but he knew. And there was no way that he would be okay with telling _her _about him and someone else.

If he had known that _she_ would have been there, then there was no way that he would have brought Jade there. The last thing he wanted was for _her _to see him with Jade. He didn't know why but just the thought made his stomach twist in pain.

"My brother is an arrogant little brat," Jade stated while looking dead at Nathan.

Lucas chuckled. "I'm feeling the love, Jade. _Really_."

She rolled her eyes. "What? He is. I love him and everything, but he's an arrogant little brat," she repeated with a straight face.

"Wow," Nathan chuckled. "He can't be that bad."

"Oh, he is," Jade laughed. "And you'll find out next semester. He'll be starting Duke in the fall. You both will meet him because he's got a full ride. My little bro has a basketball scholarship." She smiled proudly while holding one hand over her heart.

"So he's good?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, he's good but he thinks the world revolves around him. Kind of like you, Luke."

"Ha-ha," Lucas mumbled sarcastically as Nathan started laughing.

She smiled. "Oh, I'm serious. You might not believe me but wait until you have to play with him. You'll see. Nathan you'll be calling me in Japan, I just know it."

"What's this kid's name?" Nathan chuckled.

"Damien," Jade mumbled with a small smile. "Don't worry, you'll know the name by next year, I promise. He's the king around Oak Lake Academy. At least, that's what he tells my parents. Damien is all about Damien and nothing else. It's actually pretty funny sometimes."

"Damien West," Lucas stated while standing up and walking to the kitchen. "I'll remember that."

Jade smiled and placed a hand over her heart. "And you'll look after him for me? Take him under your wing?" Her voice was playful and Nathan smiled.

"Hell _no_," Lucas said glaring at her.

Nathan chuckled. "He'll be fine. The guys are cool once they get used to you. It only took me…_five_ months." He smiled as she started laughing. "Hey, but they love me _now_!"

"Yeah, we do," Lucas smirked.

"They wouldn't be winning without you," Jade pointed out.

"Oh, we would."

"He's in denial," Nathan chuckled. "I'm the man and he knows it!"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, _little cousin_!"

"Denial," Jade laughed. "Well, I'm off. Unless you want to do my homework for me?"

"See ya," Lucas mumbled as he lifted the controller in his hands.

"I'll pass," Nathan laughed. "But I'll call you later and again, I had a great time last night."

"Me, too," Jade smiled as she stood up. She placed on her shoes and then bent down to kiss him on the lips. "That was the first time that I _ever_ won a bowling game."

Nathan smirked. "Yeah, I had fun, too. There's nothing that I like more than beating Lucas and Peyton."

"And now Peyton is mad at me," Lucas said with a scowl.

"It was your fault that you two lost," Jade pointed out.

"Weren't you leaving?"

She laughed. "I'm gone. Call me."

"I will," Nathan nodded as he watched her go. Once he heard the door close he tossed the remote and watched as it hit Lucas hard in the arm. He waited until Lucas glared at him before talking. "That's for the girlfriend comment."

He rubbed his arm. "You have to admit, I have a point."

"How about I just keep throwing things at you?" Nathan asked while lifting a picture frame.

"Okay-okay," Lucas rushed out.

"That's what I thought," Nathan smirked. "She freaks out about labels and stuff, man. You can't just say stuff like that around her."

"You freak out more," Lucas pointed out.

"I do _not_," Nathan answered. "Jade's great. I love spending time with her and –"

"She's just _not_ what you want," Lucas continued as he focused one the game he started.

"Luke –"

"I get it, Nate," Lucas added. "I do. You've got it bad, dude. I mean the fact that you didn't even mention Jade to Haley…"

"What's the point? We're just hanging out," Nathan shrugged. "What's the point in telling her that?" _Because you don't want to_.

"I think it's more," Lucas mumbled.

Nathan laughed. "Like what, Luke?"

"I think that you didn't want Haley to know or see you with Jade because you don't want her to think that you're taken," Lucas answered. "I think that you want her to know that you don't have a girlfriend because that'll mean that you're free and she can have you whenever she's ready. That's what I think."

"You are out of your mind," Nathan replied shaking his head.

"Or completely right," Lucas smirked. Nathan just glared at him.

* * *

She tried her best to focus on her homework but it wasn't working out so well. Every time she tried to read or write about Max Wertheimer her mind wouldn't focus. The only thing she could think about was Nathan. Like always _he_ was on her mind and she couldn't think of anything else.

Her fingers tapped the keyboard lightly as she tried once again to start on her paper. After typing the first three words she stopped as she heard a knock on her door. Closing her laptop, she stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm coming."

Once the door was open she instantly smiled once she saw Nathan. She couldn't help it but anytime that she saw him it was this way. She would forget about everything and it was just _him._

"Hey, stranger," Nathan smiled as he held up the small white origami flower to her.

She took it in her hands as she fought the urge to kiss him. Everything was pulling towards her heart and melting it until she felt all warm inside. Her eyes were glued to his and she backed up to let him in.

"I got bored listening to Professor Martin," Nathan shrugged before walking in. "Were you busy? Because, I could just come back later if you want. Uh, where's Brooke? She's probably off with Peyton shopping again. Peyton said that they were becoming good friends and that's great and –"

"You're rambling," Haley cut him off. She smiled as he closed his eyes. "Why are you nervous? You're talking a mile a minute, Nathan. Is everything ok?" She examined him carefully as he just stood there.

"I'm just…uh, I don't know," Nathan mumbled while running a hand through his hair.

She turned and placed the flower on her nightstand. "Is this about your girlfriend?" She was surprised that she could actually say that without sounding jealous. But it was different on the inside. Jealousy was all she felt. Ever since she had seen them together, it was all she thought about.

His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. "She's not my girlfriend." He walked until he was a few inches behind her. His hands moved to the side of her arms as he rubbed her skin softly. "She's _not_ my girlfriend." He repeated.

Her eyes snapped shut as she stayed completely still.

"We're just hanging out, Hales," Nathan continued. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just…uh, I didn't…and Peyton she's always making me go on these blind dates and they're always so bad. I couldn't go on another one and she insisted that I find someone. She's always on my back about it and I'm just so tired of hearing her mouth…" he stopped talking but his hands didn't stop moving.

"She's just being a good friend," Haley finally said after minutes of silence.

He scoffed. "More like a pain in my ass."

"She just wants you to be happy," Haley mumbled. "…I want you to be happy."

"I am," Nathan replied.

"Good." She turned to face him and his hands dropped to his sides. She moved so that they weren't standing so close together and she made her way towards her closet. Her mind kept telling her to keep busy. She needed to be doing something other than looking at him like she was an idiot.

"So, uh, where's Jake?" Nathan asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Tree Hill," Haley answered with her back towards him as she searched in her closet for something. "His dad called him home because his Uncle Malcolm was coming into town for the day."

"Oh," Nathan nodded.

"He'll be back later tonight, I guess."

"Are you mad at me?" Nathan asked. He didn't move from the spot that he was standing in. He just stood there and watched her. Something was different about her. He didn't know what it was but something was different.

She turned to face him. "Why would I be mad at you, Nathan?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you would be upset that I didn't tell you about…you know…Jade," Nathan mumbled.

She laughed nervously. "No, I'm not upset. Not at all. It's really none of my business."

"Ok," Nathan nodded.

"But she seems great. Really, Nathan. And she's beautiful," Haley mumbled before turning back towards her closet.

"Yep," Nathan mumbled. Jade was all of those things.

"Is there something that you came over for?" Haley questioned as she glanced back at him over her shoulder. He still stood in place with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Um, yeah actually," Nathan answered. "I kind of have to tell you something."

That made her drop the shirt in her hands. She held her hands together as she turned to face him once again. Her heart was pounding as she waited for him to continue. All she could do was stand there and stare at him. The tone in his voice had her on edge.

"Uh-huh?" She nodded nervously.

"I was hanging out with the guys earlier and we were all goofing around in the gym. It's stupid actually. But Lucas and Chase were making fun of me and well Tim kind of overheard everything and I just wanted to tell you. I mean, I didn't want you to find out from someone else or anything." His eyes were glued to hers.

"Find out what?" Haley muttered.

"Like I said it's nothing and Jake wasn't there to hear and I talked to Tim and he won't be repeating anything that he heard. I promise. But just in case though, I wanted you to hear it from me. I, uh…" he took a deep breath, "…I had this little crush on you when I first moved here and it's no big deal. It was a long time ago and we're friends now."

If it was possible her heart was beating faster than it ever had before.

"Haley, are you listening?"

"Huh?" His words kept repeating in her mind over and over again. It was a weird feeling that he had once liked her a little.

"I was just saying that I used to have a crush on you and Tim knows about it and I just wanted to tell you before he starts running his mouth," Nathan mumbled nervously.

"Yeah," Haley nodded. "I, um…I heard."

He smiled crookedly as she just stood there staring at him. "Are you going to be weird around me now?" It's what he had been thinking on the way over to talk to her. Lucas and Chase went to far this time and big mouth Tim heard. He couldn't just not tell her. It would have been even worse if she had found out from someone else, he knew it. He had to be the one to tell her and convince her that he was over it. He really didn't want her being weird around him.

She finally smiled.

"It's really not a big deal," Nathan smiled as he took a few steps closer. "I mean, you're with Jake and I'm hanging out with Jade."

"Yeah," Haley nodded.

"Are you ok?"

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm great," Haley smiled nervously. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Her mind still couldn't process that he actually liked her.

"So, you promise not to be weird around me now that you know? It's nothing for you to worry about, Hales. Are we good?"

"Sure," Haley mumbled. "I mean, it's in the past, right?" She closed her eyes at how stupid she sounded. _It's in the past? What the hell kind of question is that? Of course it's in the past, you idiot! _

"Sure," Nathan mocked with a smile.

She laughed and it was seconds later when the door flew open and Lindsey rushed in. She stood there staring between the two before finally talking.

"I need your help."

"Ok," Haley nodded. "What is it?"

"I told you about our first date tonight, right?" Lindsey rushed out.

"Of course," Haley answered.

"Chase mentioned it," Nathan answered. "He seems really excited about it."

"Really?" Lindsey questioned surprised.

Nathan nodded. "He didn't stop talking about it all day. So I would say that yeah he was." He smiled.

"Great," Lindsey mumbled with a pout.

"What is it?" Haley questioned while walking closer to Lindsey and rubbing her arm.

"Please, you _have _to come with me. I thought that I was ready but now I'm nervous and I don't think that I can do this…so, you have to come!" Lindsey rushed out.

Haley shook her head. "You'll be fine. Plus, I don't want to be a third wheel and Jake is back home for the rest of the day."

"No," Lindsey stated shaking her head. "I can't do this if you're not there! I _need _you there, Grover_. Please_!"

"I'll just be a third wheel –"

"I'll go with you," Nathan decided as he glanced at her. She looked up at him surprised.

"Problem solved, you're coming," Lindsey ordered.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked as she glanced back at him. A huge part of her was screaming in her head, telling her what a bad idea that was. But an even bigger part was jumping up at the idea of going on a date with _him._ In the end she knew that her heart would always win over her head.

He smirked. "Sure, I'll go on a fake double date with _you_."

"It's decided then," Lindsey smiled. "Thank you and he'll be here and thirty minutes so get ready." With that she rushed out of the room and left them both standing there looking at each other.

"You don't have to do this," Haley muttered nervously. "She'll be fine once he picks her up."

"But I want to," Nathan smirked.

* * *

Nathan's eyes stayed glued to Haley from across the table. The four of them were currently at this little Italian bistro that Chase picked out. He was sitting next to Chase and the girls were on the other side of the table. Dinner had gone really well so far. He and Haley had decided to talk as little as possible to give Chase and Lindsey time to get to know each other. It was _their_ first date.

He glanced around. Most of the people that had been there when they had arrived were gone. The place was quiet and beautiful. It definitely was a romantic place and he was proud of Chase for taking Lindsey here. His eyes went back to Haley and he couldn't help but smile. She was, after all, smiling back. She had been all night. It was like they were in their own little world as Chase and Lindsey had their conversation right next to them.

"So if I don't make it pro then I really want to become a pilot," Chase finished.

"Wow," Lindsey smiled. "I'm sure you'll make it pro but the pilot thing sounds kind of cool. What made you want to become a pilot?"

He smiled. "My grandfather was one. When I was little he would take me up with him and he would let me sit on his lap. He even pretended to let me be in control of the plane. I had some of the best times up in the air with him and I don't know. I guess I just always wanted to be like him."

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

Nathan glanced up at the waitress. "No thanks."

She smiled before walking away.

"So, what about you?" Chase asked.

Nathan looked down at his empty plate nervously before looking back up at Haley. Her eyes were still glued to him and she really hadn't said that much all night. "Do you want to dance?"

He nodded his head once towards Chase and Lindsey letting her know that he wanted to give them some alone time. Things had been going really well. Haley had been right. Once Chase picked her up she had been fine. But still, he was happy that he was out with her right now.

"Sure," Haley nodded. They both stood up at the same time and walked towards the small little dance floor that they had noticed people dancing on before. The music was low and the lighting was dim. Haley made it there first and stood there awkwardly until he stood before her. He could only smile as he placed his hands on her waist and her hands went around his neck as he took a step closer to her. It barely registered to him that a new song had started.

_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see that you'd been crying  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns  
But who really profits from the dying _

"I thought we could give them a little alone time," Nathan shrugged.

They were standing inches apart as they rotated in small circles. Her intoxicating smell of strawberries was invading him as he held her close. Just like always, she smelt amazing. It felt so good holding her and as they danced he realized that he never wanted the song to end. He just wanted it to stay this way between them. Forever.

_I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you in my arms forever_

She smiled. "Yeah, it looks like things are going just fine without us."

He glanced back once and noticed Lindsey and Chase laughing. "Yep," he agreed.

"I love this song," Haley whispered.

_When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
It's my worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say  
Love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesize_

He couldn't help but pull her more into him. Their bodies were touching and his breathing was slow.

"Tell me about your first date with him," Nathan mumbled huskily.

She looked up and their eyes locked. They stayed like that for minutes and without any words he knew that she didn't want to share it with him. She didn't want him to know but as she glanced away, she spoke.

_I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever_

"We went to this party," Haley answered. "And we just kind of stayed to ourselves and talked most of the night."

"Uh-huh," Nathan grinned. "I mean, it sounds nice."

"It was," Haley whispered.

"And this?" Nathan asked huskily. His smile faded and his eyes stayed glued down to hers. It was seconds later before she answered.

She nodded. "This is nice, too."

"Of course it is. Look at them. I haven't seen Chase smile like that since he found out that Lindsey lived in Tree Hill," Nathan smiled as he glanced at his two friends once again. When he looked back down at Haley he noticed that her cheeks were a little pink.

_So now we see how it is  
This fist begets the spear  
Weapons of war  
Symptoms of madness  
Don't let your eyes refuse to see  
Don't let your ears refuse to hear_

"Lindsey, too," Haley muttered.

He shrugged. "First dates are overrated."

"Is that so?" Haley laughed.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I haven't been on a _real_ date in like ever," Nathan stated with a playful smile. "But hands down this is the best date that I've ever been on. It helps a lot that you're my bestfriend."

_Or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold on forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold forever _

"Awe, look at you lying to me," Haley smiled.

"No, I'm serious," Nathan smiled genuinely. "This is perfect." And he really meant that. Everything about this night had been perfect. The only thing that could make it better was if it was actually a real date. Her cheeks once again got pink as she blushed. He didn't know what it was but he loved it when she did blush.

"This is kind of perfect," Haley agreed.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. "So, uh, what are you doing this weekend?" He knew he needed to keep the conversation going. The song had ended minutes ago but he didn't want to let her go.

"It's my birthday," Haley smiled.

"What? I thought it was next weekend," Nathan mumbled to himself.

"Nah, it's this Sunday," Haley stated while looking away. "Jake promised to take me away for the weekend. We're going to Charleston. And then my party is Sunday night. Brooke insisted that I have one. So, yeah big party."

"But I thought he…" he couldn't even finish his sentence. Jake had already taken his ticket and everything for the game this weekend. Hell, Jake seemed more excited about it then he did. Jake must have gotten the weekends mixed up too.

"You will be there?" Haley questioned.

"Of course I will," Nathan smiled. "I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything." That meant whatever Lucas had planned for Sunday would have to be cut short and they would have to leave for Durham early. He couldn't miss Haley's birthday party.

* * *

He walked slowly towards her dorm building. Telling her goodbye before she left for some stupid romantic getaway with Jake really had him in a bad mood. He had been dreading it all morning long. But he couldn't put it off any longer. All the guys would be ready to leave in an hour. He didn't have much time as it was.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of her door. It felt like something was always pulling him here, to her. He knocked twice before shoving his hands in his pockets. It was seconds later whenever the door opened and Brooke smiled at him.

"Scott number two," Brooke nodded.

"Is Ha –"

Brooke opened the door fully as she walked out of the room. She hit his stomach and smiled brightly up at him. "Great timing, Nate." With that she winked at him before walking off into Lindsey and Rachel's room. He stood there confused for a second before he noticed Haley. She was standing in front of her bed with her back to him. Her bag was packed and sitting by the door. He knocked hard on the open door until she finally turned to face him. His heart dropped at the sight of her.

"Nathan," Haley mumbled. Her hands instantly moved to her face as she quickly wiped her eyes. Once she was done she smiled as she glanced at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you crying?" Nathan asked carefully as he walked fully into the room. He went to stand right in front of her. Her face was red and even though she wasn't crying at the moment, he knew that she had been crying. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

"I was just stopping by to tell you to have fun on your trip," Nathan mumbled as he stared at her attentively.

She half smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not going."

"But I thought you were going away for the weekend for your birthday," Nathan asked.

"It's fine. We'll go another weekend. Jake kind of forgot about our plans and he promised the guys that he would go to this game and he didn't want to disappoint the team," Haley shrugged. "He said that we would go next weekend and he promised that he would be back in time for the party. I'm really ok with it."

And even as she said the words he knew that she wasn't ok with it.

"What? The team?" Nathan couldn't control his anger. "He's worried about disappointing the team? This guy is _unbelievable!" _

"Nathan, I'm fine, really, I am," Haley said.

"Hales, you're crying and he's off…" It was his fault when he really thought about it. He was the one that bought the tickets. He was the one that planned the trip and now once again she was hurting because of him. Jake wouldn't have had to choose if it wasn't for him. _He didn't have to pick the game over his girlfriend_, Nathan thought. The guy was an idiot.

"Nathan, I appreciate you worrying about me. Really, I do. But I'm really ok," Haley smiled. "I'll just spend time with my girls or I'll go back home."

"No," Nathan shook his head. He wanted to take Jake and crush him. He wanted to hurt him like he knew that Jake was hurting Haley. He glanced by the door and noticed that her bag was already packed. It was only then that he felt himself relax. "I think…"

"What is it, Nathan?"

He smiled. "Have you ever been to the city?"

"Once when I was a kid," Haley answered. "Why?"

"Because I'm taking you away for the weekend," Nathan answered with a smile.

She looked confused. "What?"

"You were promised a weekend away and I'm taking you away," Nathan stated while backing up to the door.

"You don't have to do that," Haley told him.

"I know," Nathan nodded. "But I will. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up." Before she could say anything else, he left the room.

On the way to his apartment he made a few calls. Once he was close enough he started walking faster. He wanted to talk to Lucas before the rest of the guys showed up and were ready to leave. He especially didn't want to see Jake. He knew that if he saw him at this very moment that he wouldn't be able to control himself.

He walked into his apartment and noticed Lucas walking out of his room with his bag.

"Finally," Lucas said looking at him. "The guys will be here any minute."

"I'm not going," Nathan said.

"What? You've been waiting for this for weeks now," Lucas stated.

"Something came up," Nathan shrugged.

"More important than this? Kobe and the Lakers?"

Nathan smiled. "Like a million times more important."

"I don't understand," Lucas mumbled. "It's the Lakers!"

"I'm sorry," Nathan shrugged. "Just have fun and I'll see ya Sunday night."

"Yeah, don't forget that Brooke is having this huge party for Haley's birthday," Lucas stated as he placed his bag on the counter.

"I won't," Nathan mumbled. "I'll see ya." He gathered his things and made it to his car. He tossed his bag in the back before driving across campus to her dorm building. He was surprised that he wasn't upset about the game. But the truth was the game wasn't even on his mind. There would always be a game but there wouldn't always be the girl. Not just any girl but _the_ girl.

He knew in that moment that that was the difference between him and Jake. Jake didn't always put Haley first but he did. And he knew he always would. Her happiness would always be the main thing for him. He would never pick some stupid game over spending time with her but Jake would. Hell, Jake did.

By the time he made it back to her dorm room, he was smiling. This was a good thing. He could feel it. Jake didn't realize what he had but Nathan did. Haley would always be special to him. She opened the door.

"That was quick," Haley said looking up at him.

He smiled. "Let's hit the road are we'll miss our flight."

"Flight? Nathan, I told you that –"

"We're going. I won't take no for an answer," Nathan smiled as he reached down for her bag. "Plus, this is kind of your birthday present. Well, one of them."

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Haley admitted.

"We'll be back in time for your party," Nathan smiled. "I promise." _And unlike him, I'll keep my promise._

"But –"

"Don't you trust me?" Nathan questioned as he held out his hand. She took it instantly.

"Yes." She could feel the effect of being around him taking over. Like always, she was forgetting about the rest of the world. Nathan was leading her out of the building before she even realized it. It was minutes later when they were driving off.

"I called and my father is off in Aspen," Nathan smiled. "So we'll stay at my old house. It'll be great. I'll show you around town. You can see where I grew up and I'll take you to all my favorite places in the city. You'll get to see what my world was like before you." Before he could stop himself he said it. She was looking at him surprised. He could see it out of the corner of his eye. But his eyes stayed focused on the road as he planned all of the things he wanted them to do this weekend.

His mind was running wild with ideas. He knew his main goal was to make her have so much fun that she didn't think about Jake at all. He didn't want her sad or upset at all this weekend. She was special to him and he was going to make sure that she knew just that.

AN: Next chapter will be all Naley…Yay! The song was "Hold you in my Arms" by Ray Lamontagne.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. I'm sorry it's been a while but my sister had a baby and with work things are a little crazy. I'd also like to say thanks to Ducan Kane from Veronica Mars. I used something that he did on the show. It's really cute. Please read and review! **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Monica: Guys, a little help. What should I wear to a Knicks game?**

**Chandler: A shirt that says I don't belong here! **

_Chapter Twenty Seven –The Pros and Cons of Breathing _

The whole day had been perfect. She couldn't help but smile as she sat on the large bed in the room that Nathan had let her stay in. They had finally arrived here last night after their flight was delayed. It had been pretty late and after Nathan had showed her around, what was clearly a mansion, they had decided to call it a night. He had showed her to this room, which was right down the hall from his. It was huge.

She'd be lying if she said she had gotten any sleep last night. Nope, she was way too nervous to close her eyes much less sleep. Everything was happening so fast. It felt like they had left Durham minutes ago and already it was almost Sunday. In a few short hours it would be her birthday. She would be a year older.

She glanced down at the phone sitting on the bed in front of her. Jake had called earlier but didn't leave a message. She would have gotten his call if Nathan hadn't insisted that she leave her cell phone here while he showed her around the city. He promised that she would have a great time and he had been right, like always.

They had been to so many places today, it was unbelievable. They hadn't stopped for a second. Nathan was clearly trying to show her as much of New York as possible. After a nice breakfast they had spent most of the morning at the Met. That had been amazing. She had been having so much fun that she didn't want them to leave but Nathan had other plans. He had told her that he had a surprise for her. That was when they came back here. After he instructed her to go back to her room, she found a beautiful white box on the bed. In it was a beautiful black dress that was perfect. It was the right size, too. She had turned around to go find him but it was no use. He was standing in the doorway with his head resting on the doorjamb. She was going to tell him how perfect it was but he had spoken first. She couldn't help but notice how sexy her looked standing there just talking.

"Brooke told me your size," Nathan smiled. "Put it on. I have another surprise for you."

She had been to speechless to answer. Instead she nodded her head before watching him walk away. Once he had closed the door she started breathing again. She had promised herself that once she saw Brooke Davis again she would either thank her or slap her. At this point she didn't know.

After she had put on the dress and gotten ready they finally left. She had been speechless again when she realized that he was taking her to a Broadway show. After they watched the Phantom of the Opera, they came back here. Nathan had disappeared and left her alone in her room.

Now, all she could do was stare at her stupid cell phone and think about everything. Jake. Nathan. Today. It was all on her mind. She didn't want to think about it. Today had been truly perfect. But now that she was alone with her thoughts she couldn't help but think about it all.

Before she realized it, her cell phone started vibrating on the bed. Her heart started hammering as Jake's face flashed on the screen. With that, she thought about yesterday.

"_What do you mean you forgot?"_

"_Baby, I'm sorry," Jake mumbled while shaking his head. "If it's a big deal then I won't go but I did promise the guys and it's the Lakers, Haley. The _Lakers!_" _

"_What about Charleston?" Haley asked while crossing her arms over her chest._

_He put his head down. "We'll go next weekend. Promise." He looked up smiling as he reached for her shoulders. His eyes searched hers for a few seconds before his hands found hers and he pulled around his waist. "I'll be back in time for your party."_

"_This isn't about that," Haley whispered. _

"_I won't miss your party, baby," Jake promised._

_She shook her head. Didn't he understand? Didn't he know what this weekend was supposed to be for them? Closing her eyes she held back her tears. It was obvious that he had already made up his mind. He was going to go to the game, she already knew it. She felt a lump form in her throat as she held on tightly to his hands. Looking up, she met his eyes._

"_We really need this, Jake." It was that simple. She didn't know how else to put it._

"_What for?" Jake laughed. "Baby, we can go away any weekend but please just not this one. I really want to watch this game and plus, all the guys are going. I don't want to be left out. We've been working so hard and pretty soon it'll be March Madness and I'll be so busy with basketball that I won't be able to enjoy much of anything." _

"_It might be too late then," Haley whispered. "Please."_

_He smiled. "No, it won't be. I've already switched our reservations for next weekend no problem, baby. It's all good. I just don't want you to be mad at me because this game isn't worth it if you're not ok with it. Ok? Whatever it is, it can wait. I'm sure it's not that important."_

But it is_ she shouted in her head. Didn't he know what was happening? "I'm not mad," Haley muttered. And she wasn't. She was disappointed. She had been looking forward to getting away for everything. She was sure all they needed to do was get away from everything and everyone and everything would be ok. Her life could go back to normal where it was just her and Jake. They needed this trip so bad, it was hurting her._

"_Thanks, babe! God, I love you!"_

_Before she could say anything, he kissed her. A simple kiss. He pulled away still smiling._

"_I'm going to make this up to you," Jake proclaimed. "I will, promise. Gosh, babe, you're the best!" _

_If it was possible, he was making her feel worse. He was making that pain in her heart throb once again._

"_I'll call you later tonight," Jake smirked before pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes stayed open as she watched him. It wasn't long before he was out the door and her tears started falling. They were rolling down her cheeks as she just stood there._

"_I know you're up," Haley stated while glancing towards Brooke's bed._

_Brooke opened her eyes and sat up. She went to say something but Haley quickly cut her off. "Please, just don't say anything…just don't, ok." With that she turned facing her bed as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks. It was seconds later when she heard a knock on the door._

"_I got it, tutor girl," Brooke mumbled._

_Haley stood there wishing that whoever the hell it was would go away. She heard Brooke whisper something before it suddenly got quiet. Then a loud pounding came from the door. She turned quickly towards the door. Her heart started pounding once she noticed that it was Nathan._

"_Nathan," Haley mumbled. Her hands instantly moved to her face as she quickly wiped her eyes. Once she was done she smiled as she glanced at him. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Are you crying?" Nathan asked carefully as he walked fully into the room. He went to stand right in front of her. "Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah," she nodded. "I'm fine. It's nothing." She didn't know what he was doing here but he had to leave. She couldn't be around him at the moment. _

"_I was just stopping by to tell you to have fun on your trip," Nathan mumbled as he stared at her attentively._

_She half smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not going." She felt her stomach twist as she finally said it out loud._

"_But I thought you were going away for the weekend with Jacob?" Nathan asked._

"_It's fine. We'll go another weekend. Jake kind of forgot about our plans and he promised the guys that he would go to this game and he didn't want to disappoint the team," Haley shrugged. "He said that we would go next weekend and he promised that he would be back in time for the party. I'm really ok with it."_

_She tried shrugging it off but she could tell that he knew her better than that. She watched as his expression changed within the span of seconds. His rage was clear for her to see and it actually scared her as she watched him._

"_What? The team? He's worried about disappointing the team? This guy is unbelievable!" _

"_Nathan, I'm fine, really, I am," Haley said trying to calm him down. _

"_Hales, you're crying and he's off…" _

_She needed to tell him it was ok so that he could leave. She just wanted to be alone._

"_Nathan, I appreciate you worrying about me. Really, I do. But I'm really ok," Haley smiled. "I'll just spend time with my girls or I'll go back home."_

"_No," Nathan shook his head "I think…"_

"_What is it, Nathan?"_

_He smiled like he just realized something. "Have you ever been to the city?"_

"_Once when I was a kid," Haley answered. "Why?"_

"_Because I'm taking you away for the weekend," Nathan answered with a smile._

_She looked confused. "What?" He couldn't be serious. _

"_You were promised a weekend away and I'm taking you away," Nathan stated while backing up to the door._

"_You don't have to do that," Haley told him. He couldn't do that, she wanted to tell. She couldn't be alone with him for a whole weekend. Who the hell knew what she might do? She was sure of one thing. She didn't trust herself around him at all. If New Years Eve taught her anything, it was that. She just couldn't be left alone with him._

"_I know," Nathan nodded. "But I will. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up." Before she could say anything else, he left the room._

She continued to watch her cell phone light up until eventually it stopped. She couldn't bring herself to talk to him. Not now. They would deal with things later. Pushing Jake in the back of her mind was the only thing she could do. She couldn't deal with what was going on in her head.

"Are you ready for your next surprise?"

Nathan's voice startled her, and she quickly glanced towards the door. He was standing just like before but this time his hands were shoved into his pockets. He had a crooked smile on his face and she felt her heart rate increase at the sight of him.

"Nathan, you've done enough. Today has been amazing," Haley smiled as she stood up and walked towards the door. "I mean it. Thank you for everything." She wanted to comment on how expense all of this must have been. Not only did they fly here but it was first class. Plus, they had gone everywhere in a limo and every place that they had been to looked really expensive. But she knew better than to say anything. She had commented on his childhood home and he got really weird about it. It was clear that he didn't like talking about how rich his family was. And with the size of this place, she knew his father had a lot of money.

His eyes moved up and down on her. She blushed as she quickly looked down to make sure that she didn't have anything on her. "What?" Her sleeping pants didn't have anything on them but the colorful box designs and her light blue long sleeve sleep shirt didn't have anything on it.

"Since you're in your pajamas does that mean that you're ready for bed?"

He smiled playfully as he arched an eyebrow.

"Are you?" Haley shot back as she glanced at him. He was wearing flannel sleep pants and a tight white t-shirt.

He chuckled. "No. Now, do you want to follow me or not?" He smiled brightly at her as their eyes locked.

She nodded and she knew that it was exactly what she wanted to do. He smiled before turning and walking down the long hallway down the middle of the third floor. Minutes later Nathan was opening a door and she felt the cool night air hitting her face.

"Where are we?"

"The rooftop," Nathan stated as he stood aside for her to pass. The city lights were coming from all different directions and smiled as she glanced around.

"This place is beautiful," Haley said.

He smiled back as her eyes finally focused on him. He shrugged. "My mom used to love it up here."

Her smile faded at the mention of his mother. She could think of no words to say as she watched him walk across the rooftop to the far side of the building. He sat down and her eyes followed. She hadn't noticed it before but her heart started pounding fast. There were two blankets spread out with food in the center of it.

"I hope you're hungry," Nathan smiled up at her. "Miss Bee made a lot so come and eat while it's still hot." He motioned down to all the food before him and watched as she took a seat.

"I can't believe you have a personal chef," Haley mumbled while looking down at the food.

"She works for my dad," Nathan corrected her. "And I told her that she didn't have to do this. She insisted. She really likes you, Hales." He smiled. "Plus, she makes the best homemade cookies."

"Better than –"

"Please, don't tell my Aunt Karen that I said that," Nathan rushed out before she could finish her sentence.

She laughed. "Can you imagine how hurt she would be?"

"Hales," Nathan pleaded.

"Alright," Haley smiled innocently. "I suppose I could keep this to myself."

"Thank you," Nathan smiled. "Now, if you're cold I brought a blanket." He reached over and unfolded it before placing it over her legs. He then reached over and opened one of the small bowls. "Egg roll?"

"Chinese," Haley smiled.

"I might have mentioned that it was your favorite," Nathan shrugged.

That warm feeling started spreading all over her body. She could feel it in her fingertips all the way down to her toes. Her heart never stopped beating a mile a minute. They ate in silence. Once they were done he handed her a fortune cookie.

"This one is for you," Nathan smirked.

She laughed before opening it. The cookie broke in half and she quickly reached for the paper that had fallen on her lap. She opened it up and smiled. All it said was _Happy Birthday, Hales!_

"How did you do that?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Nathan laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "What does yours say then?"

"It's a secret," Nathan smiled as he took it out. He smiled as he read his before looking back at her shocked face. He folded the small paper before taking out his wallet and placing it in the side. "And maybe one day I'll let you read it."

"So not fair," Haley mumbled as she tossed the cookie in the bag on the side of them. She then helped Nathan close all the containers.

As soon as they were done Nathan laid himself down on the blanket that he was sitting on. She smiled before doing the same.

"An hour left," Nathan noticed as he glanced at his watch.

"For what?" Haley mumbled as her eyes stayed glued to the stars above them.

He chuckled. "Until your birthday, Hales."

"Oh right," Haley glanced over at him and smiled. She couldn't count how many times today she had forgotten why they were actually here in the first place. Nathan simply made her forget about the rest of the world. Whenever they were together it was always this way. She couldn't explain it. That's just how it was.

"Did you like the food?"

"It was so delicious."

"I'll make sure to tell Miss Bee before we leave," Nathan smiled.

"I can tell her," Haley said.

"So what are you going to do?"

What was she going to do? She loved Jake but these feelings for Nathan just wouldn't go away. She had never been so confused in her life. Nathan was one of her best friends and she couldn't control the want she had for him. It was taking everything in her not lay right next to him and wrap her arm around his waist. That's really what she wanted to do at the moment.

She knew she needed to get these weird feelings under control. Nathan was her friend and she never wanted to lose him. Doing something stupid again, like New Years Eve, would just drive him away. She didn't want that. They were friends, he had made that clear. And she didn't want to want him. But she couldn't help it either. But she knew that she could control it. At least, she promised herself that she would. Jake deserved better and Nathan certainly deserved a better friend.

"You know, after college," Nathan finished.

_Of course that's what he meant you idiot!_ Her eyes didn't leave the sky as she thought about it. What was she going to do after college? Somehow the picture of her happy future with Jake was fading. She didn't see their large house with a white picket fence. She didn't see their children anymore. She didn't see any of that. All she saw now was a little boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

"I guess, I just always figured that I would teach," Haley answered. Her head was spinning as the little boy started smiling at her. Closing her eyes, she prayed for him to go away.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why? What do you see me doing?"

She really wanted someone to tell her what to do. That would certainly make all of her problems go away.

"I don't know," Nathan mumbled. "I guess I just always pictured you on stage."

"You know I can't sing in front of people. I would like freak out," Haley stated while glancing at him. She had told him all about her stage fright. She just couldn't sing in front of a crowd full of people.

"You're better than you think, Hales," Nathan pointed out.

"I don't know about all of that," Haley laughed nervously.

"Well, you are," Nathan continued. "You're so talented. You could do so many things with your music, Hales. I know it." When she didn't say anything, he took a deep breath before glancing over at her. She was looking up and her hands were pressed together on her stomach. "So, where do you want to teach?"

"Um," Haley mumbled. "I just always figured that I would wait until Jake got drafted and then we would decided where and –"

"So you're just going to follow him around?" Nathan asked bitterly.

She didn't look at him once. The tone in his voice scared her once again.

"I thought I would," Haley answered honestly. "I mean, that's what I had planned on. I can teach anywhere, Nathan."

"But _I_ know that you would prefer to stay closer to your family," Nathan pointed out.

"That is true," Haley agreed. "It's like a year away. I don't want to think about it right now. Can we please just talk about something else?"

"You shouldn't have to give up your dreams just to follow _him _around," Nathan mumbled roughly before taking his eyes off of her.

Before she hadn't really thought of it that way. As long as they were together, nothing else really mattered. She searched for those feelings now, but she couldn't find them. It felt like a lifetime ago when she felt that way. Now that feeling was long gone and replaced by something else. Something that was removing everything she ever felt and replacing it with that new warm feeling.

The time passed on and neither said anything.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked.

Her eyes had been getting heavy but she quickly opened them once she heard his voice.

She cleared her throat before answering. "Romeo and Juliet."

He laughed. "Why?"

"I don't know," Haley laughed softly.

"Is that how you see you and Jake?" Nathan asked carefully.

She didn't answer. Instead, her hands started playing with the end of her shirt. She needed something to keep them busy. She didn't want him to see them shaking. It was seconds later when he finally started talking again.

"I never liked that story," Nathan said before looking away.

She made a face. "I thought everyone liked it."

"Well, not me," Nathan answered. "I don't know why girls get so worked up over it anyway. I don't find it romantic at all."

"Really?"

"I think she should have ended up with Paris. Then maybe instead of being called the Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, it would have simply been called Paris and Juliet. No _tragedy._ They could have had a happy ending. Romeo didn't love her enough."

"And Paris did?" Haley laughed.

"Probably not at the time," Nathan mumbled. "But if she would have taken a chance on him then maybe they could have fallen in love. With Paris she didn't have to hide. Her parents approved of the guy."

"Yeah, enough to force her into marrying him," Haley mumbled.

"Like I said, at least that way she would have gotten her happy ending," Nathan repeated.

"How's so?"

"She would have learned to love Paris eventually. She was just a kid. They all were. People that young don't know who they are yet. They don't know what they want out of life at that age. People change. They grow. Just because you love someone when you're that young doesn't mean that you always will," Nathan pointed out.

Her heart was pounding. "But she loved Romeo."

"I'm sure she did," Nathan continued. "But he didn't deserve it. First of all, he's all in love with Rosaline and then a few hours later he's all in love with Juliet. Now, I'm not saying that I don't believe in love at first sight because I do but I don't think he truly loved her."

"Why?"

"If he did then why right after they had gotten married, he killed her cousin? If he loved her as much as he said he did, then why let his rage take over everything?" Nathan questioned.

"They killed his bestfriend," Haley pointed out.

"Hey, I feel for the guy. I'm just saying that if it were me, I would have been more worried about my wife's reaction than revenge. If he had put Juliet first then he wouldn't have needed to get out of the city and leave her behind. They could have ran away together and lived happily ever after. But instead he used revenge. If he loved her like he said he did, then nothing else would have mattered," Nathan stated.

As she listened to him she couldn't help but noticed how old he sounded. They might have been the same age but when he talked like that he sounded way older and way wiser.

"I guess you have a point," Haley muttered.

"My freshman year of high school I had this really huge term paper about it," Nathan laughed softly.

"I'm getting sleepy," Haley yawned. She pulled the cover fully over her body.

"Just a few more minutes," Nathan promised as he sat up. He reached over and took the cover off of the cake. He reached for the candle that Miss Bee had given him and he placed it on the cake. He then searched for the lighter.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked as she sat up. "Oh." She noticed the cake.

"Miss Bee insisted," Nathan smiled crookedly. He glanced at his watch and waited a few more seconds before it was midnight. It was then that he lit the candle and moved the cake between them. "Now, I won't sing but happy birthday, Hales. Just make a wish. It's a birthday rule."

She smiled before closing her eyes and making a wish. Opening her eyes she blew out the candles.

"Would you like a piece?" Nathan asked still holding the cake.

She made a face. "I'm still stuffed from the late night dinner. Maybe, tomorrow when I don't feel like a huge cow."

"Please stop," Nathan laughed as he placed the cake back before covering it up.

"I'm serious," Haley stated rubbing her stomach.

"You're beautiful, you know that," Nathan smiled.

"Thanks," Haley smiled brightly. She ignored the pounding of her heart. She prayed that he couldn't hear it.

"Get ready for your gift," Nathan announced before reaching over.

"You've done enough," Haley pointed out. "More than enough."

"Don't be ridiculous," Nathan laughed as he handed her the small box. "Just open it."

She pulled the small white bow off before tossing it to the side of her. She then removed the lid and placed it to the side. Her eyes moved back to the box and to the necklace with the small cross pendant with colorful diamonds in it. It was completely beautiful and she had to remind herself to breathe before looking up at him.

"Nathan, this is…" she didn't even have words.

"Do you like it?" Nathan asked.

She nodded. "But this must have been really expensive. I don't know if I can accept it."

"It didn't cost anything," Nathan answered.

She looked at him confused. "Then how did…?"

"It was my moms," Nathan smiled softly.

"Oh," Haley mumbled looking down at it again. "Wow, Nathan. I can't take this from you. It should probably stay in your family."

"It's yours," Nathan smiled genuinely. "She would have wanted me to give it to you."

"It's really beautiful," Haley stated while taking it out of the box.

"Do you want to hear the story behind it?" Nathan asked as his eyes stayed glued to her.

She finally looked up and smiled at him. "Sure." She held it in her hands as her eyes stayed glued to his. He seemed genuinely happy and she knew that it was something good he was thinking about.

"Ok," Nathan smiled. "My mom had gone to high school with this guy that was her bestfriend. His name was Grant. Uh, after high school they went their separate ways and then she met my father of course. They dated for about a year and then got into this really huge fight. They broke up and she went to Europe just to get away from everything. Probably him if you ask me." He laughed.

"And she met up with Grant?" Haley guessed.

Nathan nodded. "Yep, they met up again in Rome. He had family that lived there and it's where he had been staying with his sister and grandmother." He smiled.

"Sounds really romantic."

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Nathan asked.

She could only nod as her stomach turned in knots. The way he asked her and the look in his eyes had her hands trembling and her heart pounding.

"My mom did, too," Nathan laughed softly. "She used to tell me that there was one person right for everyone. She said that certain people were just made for each other and that's what a soulmate was, two souls destined to be together forever. She said sometimes it happens right away. Like right when you see the person…you just know, you know. But it also doesn't always work out that way for some people and it takes them longer to realize it." He laughed again. "She also told me that you couldn't fight it either. Once you found that person that was it and you couldn't picture being with anyone else. They were it for you…they were _everything_."

Her eyes stayed glued to his, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest with every word he spoke. She had to remind herself to breathe. It wasn't working out so well.

"He was her soulmate," Nathan smiled happily. "They didn't realize it right away but she said after meeting up with him again she just knew, you know. They were so in love, Hales. I know because when she told me the story I could see the way her eyes would light up at just the thought of him."

"What happened?" She knew that something happened.

"As you can see it didn't work out so well," Nathan laughed. "I wouldn't be here if it did."

She couldn't think of anything to say.

"They spent the summer together," Nathan answered. "But by the end of it my mom had to leave to go back to college and he had to get back to his life. She promised him that once she graduated that she would move there and they could finally be together for real. Before she left he gave her this." He took the pendant out of her hands and held it up. "It was about a few months later when his letters stopped. The next thing my mom knew, his sister showed up at her dorm room."

"What happened to him?" Haley questioned. She could feel her eyes watering as her heart ached.

"It was a stupid accident. Something that happens everyday and he died because of it," Nathan mumbled shaking his head. "He got hit by a car on his way home one day."

"Oh god," Haley mumbled.

"She eventually got over it…over _him_," Nathan shrugged. "She felt in her heart that they would be together again one day. And of course, she met up with my father again and they fell in love _again_ and had me. She loved my dad even though he didn't deserve it. She really loved him. It's why she married him."

Haley nodded.

"But the point of the whole tragic story," Nathan laughed nervously. "Is that my father was her first love but Grant was her soulmate and her one true love and I want you to have this because it meant something to _her._ She was really important to me and so are you."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She held back her tears as he handed her back the pendant. She could feel her heart pounding all the way in her throat.

"I hope you had a good day. I know this isn't where you wanted to be right now and I'm sorry. Happy Birthday, Hales."

He had it all wrong she couldn't help but think. This is exactly where she wanted to be and it scared her more than anything ever had in her life. She felt his arm wrap around her pulling her into him as he sat next to her. Her head fell on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. She couldn't understand how something so wrong felt so right?

* * *

"If one more person sings happy birthday I'm going to –"

"To what, tutor girl?" Brooke laughed loudly. She held her beer firmly in her hands as she glanced around the packed Pub. So many people had showed up to her birthday party. Half of them she didn't even know.

"Who the hell are all of these people?" Haley questioned as she glanced around.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Brooke smirked as she nodded her head. "Oh, now I see someone I recognize. And another." She pointed and Haley looked that way. It was Lindsey and Chase making out.

"I take it they had a good weekend?" Haley questioned. She hadn't talked to Lindsey for more than a few seconds when she and Nathan arrived a little over an hour ago.

Brooke arched her eyebrows. "They decided to become _lovers_!"

"So they're dating," Haley laughed as she glanced at Brooke.

"_Lovers,_" Brooke corrected.

"Right," Haley shook her head. "No. I know Lindsey and if anything they are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"True," Brooke nodded. "But I like my way better."

"Of course you do," Haley laughed.

"So are you going to tell me what happened this weekend?" Brooke questioned as she glanced at Haley. Haley quickly looked away, if anything Brooke could read her like a book and she didn't need that right now. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Jake asked as he walked up.

"Ugh, mind your business, Jacob," Brooke hissed.

He held up his hands. "Whatever." He then turned his attention to Haley. "I thought you were coming sit with me? Everyone is waiting for you."

She glanced at him before looking away. _Everyone like who_, she thought. "Sorry, I must have forgotten." She rolled her eyes as she heard him take a deep breath.

"Nice," Brooke laughed.

Jake glared at Brooke before looking back at Haley. "I knew you weren't ok with that."

_Really,_ she thought. She had only been at the party for an hour now and she really didn't feel like dealing with him right now. It also helped that Brooke had forced three drinks on her already. It was helping her not to care.

"Please can we talk?" Jake asked carefully. "I don't want you being mad at me on your birthday."

"Not right now we can't," Haley answered while looking at him. "It's my party."

He closed his eyes. "Fine, whatever you want. It's your birthday."

"What I wanted was for you to keep your word and to not break promises but it looks like we can't always get what we want," Haley stated while looking away.

"Let me at least make this up to you," Jake said softly. "Let me give you your present."

"Jake later," Haley stated. "Go hang out with the guys. You've been gone a few minutes now I'm sure Felix is sick with worry." With that she walked away from him.

"I hope that game was _good_," Brooke smirked before following Haley.

Haley reached the table at the far end of the bar. She took a seat and watched as Brooke made her way down the dance floor before finally making it to her. Brooke sat down as well.

"I was a total bitch," Haley mumbled. "I should go apologize, huh?" She felt horrible.

"For what?" Brooke asked laughing.

She shook her head. "I didn't have to say that to him. I'm just angry with myself and I'm taking it out on him."

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"There you are," Lucas smiled as he bent down to hug Haley. "Happy Birthday, Grover. Sorry I'm late. But I had to take a shower. You understand, right?"

"Of course," Haley laughed as she hugged him back. "I'm happy you're here."

"Where's Linds?" Lucas asked as he glanced around.

"Locking lips with her _lover_," Brooke smirked.

He smirked. "Yay, they're dating."

Haley laughed as she glanced at Brooke. "Told ya."

"Did you have fun?" Brooke questioned as she rolled her eyes at Haley.

He shrugged. "It was alright. Has anyone seen Nathan all weekend?"

Before Haley could answer Brooke did. "Why?"

"He hasn't been answering his phone and he canceled on the game, which is weird by the way, considering that he bought everyone tickets," Lucas pointed out. Haley's heart started pounding. "He canceled at the last minute and he was really excited about this game. Like _really_ excited. Kobe is one of his favorite players and I'm just bummed that he missed the whole weekend. But he said he had something important to do so." He shrugged.

"Interesting," Brooke smirked.

"I think I'll go find him," Lucas mumbled. "See if everything is ok. I don't know what was so important that he had to miss the game though." He mumbled something else before walking away.

Haley felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Lucas's words hit her hard and her head started spinning. She knew the guys had planned a weekend away but she didn't know Nathan was supposed to go with them. She certainly didn't know that Nathan had bought the tickets.

"I can't believe he did that," Haley whispered while reaching up and rubbing the necklace that he had given her the night before.

"And I can't believe that you haven't realized that Nathan is _crazy_ about you," Brooke stated with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know," Haley mumbled.

"Do you?" Brooke asked skeptically.

"Uh, yeah, he told me that he had a little crush on me when he first moved here," Haley answered as she looked out on the dance floor. There she found Nathan and Jade dancing. Her stomach dropped as she watched them.

"Right," Brooke laughed. "You know, tutor girl, for being the smartest person I know, you are a little dense."


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. And also, how hot were Julian and Brooke Monday night?**

**Brooke + Julian = Hotness! **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Andre: I wonder why ghosts don't need wings to fly and angels do?**

**Jamie: We should Google that!**

_Chapter Twenty Eight –Don't Take Me For Granted_

The whole week had gone by in a blur. Sure, she had gone to class and to practice, and Thursday she had been at the game. She even did things with Lindsey and Brooke. But still thinking about it now, it felt like someone was fast forwarding her life. Not just someone but her. She didn't want to deal with things. She just didn't.

Since her party Sunday night, she hadn't talked to Jake or Nathan. It wasn't that they didn't try calling for her, or that they didn't try to stop by. She would just come up with some lame excuse about studying and send them on their way. She just couldn't take it anymore –the pain, the guilt. It was all too much and she couldn't handle it. Not anymore. Not after last weekend.

It had been building.

All of it was growing inside of her with each passing day. Each day it would get larger and stronger and now she couldn't control it. She hadn't smiled all week. She hadn't laughed. She was seeing things differently now. She was changing.

But that pain didn't go away. She hated being apart from _him_ and that made the guilt burn in her chest. Every second that she thought of _him_ it would just get worse until she couldn't feel anything at all. Her body was becoming used to the pain anyway she told herself. A ting part of her couldn't help but think that she deserved it. She knew she did.

It was her punishment for feeling this way about _him –_for wanting _him_ so much that it defied everything that she had ever felt for Jake.

It was wrong and beautiful all at the same time. She couldn't explain it. It was taking over everything inside of her and pushing everything that she had ever felt out. It had become a huge part of her and it was growing every second. And she couldn't help but let it. It felt too good to stop. To right, like it was meant to be. Like everything she had ever felt was leading all to this –this powerful warm sensation.

Avoidance was making the pain a little better. Not seeing either of them was ok. It made that throbbing pain a little less painful. Only thinking of them made it hurt. But she was getting better at blocking both of them out of her mind. It was difficult at first but a few days ago she realized something. There were lots of things that could take her mind off of them. With that knowledge, she downloaded music that she would never normally listen to, heavy metal. She turned her I-pod on full blast and listened to the loud noise as she read a book. It had worked. It had blocked both of them out of her mind. She was too focused on reading the book and trying to understand the words in the songs. She didn't think of them at all in those moments.

But then the nights came.

Those were a different story. She couldn't block the dreams of _him_. As a result she had been sleeping less. If she could have, she was sure that she wouldn't close her eyes at all. She didn't want to dream of _him_. But every single night that's exactly what she had done. Some dreams were wonderful and they were happy. Others weren't so happy. Those were the ones with Jake in them too. She was always stuck in the middle of them without a way out. They were always in a constant battle.

The one last night had been different. They were all standing down at the rivercourt. She was in the middle and Jake had started walking towards her. She had been smiling as she watched him. That was until she noticed _him _a few feet away. _He _wasn't moving towards her but he was smiling. _He_ just stood there smiling like he was waiting for her. He was always patient in her dreams. Jake never was. He always made the first move like he knew she would be there waiting for him and with Nathan it was the exact opposite. _He_ was the one waiting for her.

The dream never got further than that. It always ended that way.

She held her books tight in her hand as she made it across campus. So many people were in the court yard. A few guys were throwing a football, a couple was having a picnic, a lot of people were reading, even more were walking, and most of them had smiles on their faces. It hurt to even look at them. It was like everything was perfect in the world to them. They didn't have problems. They didn't feel pain. She could tell it was only her that felt this way –like everything inside her was caving in, giving into something that she didn't even know –something that was unknown to her.

"Haley!"

She could hear her name being yelled. She stopped walking for a few seconds and took a look ahead of her. No one was looking at her. With that she started walking again. It was seconds later when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Haley, it's me," Jake said out of breath.

She stopped walking and turned slightly to face him. He stood there all sweaty in his basketball clothes. His hair was messy and all sweaty. His face was red and beads of sweat were rolling down the side of his face.

"What do you want, Jake?" She hadn't meant to sound uncaring. It was just the way her voice came out in that instant. She watched as her words hurt him. His face hardened and his hand left her shoulder.

He glowered at her. "What do you mean, what do I want? You've been ignoring me all week, Haley! For Christ sakes, what's wrong? You don't answer my calls. You barely look at me at the game last night and you didn't even say goodbye before you left. I try to show up at your dorm room but you have Brooke answer every time like a _guard dog_. "You won't even look at me!" His hand reached for her chin and pushed her face until she was looking dead at him. "Look at me. Now, what the hell is going on?"

She shook her head and held back tears. "I _can't _do this right now, Jake."

"What? Talk to me?" Jake pressed.

"I can't…" she didn't know what else to say. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that people had started to stare. They were looking at them two of them and whispering. And now she knew why she didn't want to do this here. Jake had been shouting at her.

"Tell me what I did wrong and I can fix it," Jake promised. His hand gripped her arm as he glared at her. He had that stubborn look in his eyes. The one he always got when he was determined to win a game or a bet. That look used to make her smile.

"Let me go!" She yanked her arm free as if his hand had burned her. Which it _had_. She felt nothing but pain where his hand once was on her arm.

He held up his hands. "What's wrong with you? What? I can't even touch you now, is that it?"

"I just need some time," Haley muttered as she glanced away. She waited a few seconds before slowly walking away. She could feel the pain ripping through her now. She could only walk faster and pray for it to go away.

"So you're just going to walk away from me? Huh, Haley? Haley? Come back here!"

The shouting continued but she didn't turn around once. She ignored the glances that people were sending her. She ignored the laughing and the whispering. Before she even knew it, she made it to her building. As fast as she could, she pulled out her id card and swiped it before going inside. Once she was upstairs and down the hall, she rushed into her room. She closed the door hard and locked it. Then finally with her back to the door, her legs gave out. She was on the ground a second later, her back pressed against the door with tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

Her hands wrapped around her legs as her head fell on her knees. She stayed like that for the longest time. How long, she didn't know. But eventually the tears did stop and it was only then that she picked herself up. She made it to her bed before dressing into her night clothes. She had taken off of work for the whole week. She didn't have time for it now. Being there was like being out in the open like earlier in the court yard. They could find her there. They would want to talk and know what was wrong. She didn't feel like talking and she didn't want to see _them_.

Once she was changed and in bed, she held Mr. Waffles close to her. She placed her earphones on before turning on the music that seemed to fade everything else out. She didn't put it loud though. She didn't need to. The hours of crying had made her exhausted and she could already feel her body wanting to give into its tiredness. She was more than willing to let it take over. As her eyes closed, her cell phone started ringing loudly. It was louder that the music in her ears. She reached on her nightstand for it. Nathan's face covered the screen and she fought the urge to answer it right away. _Like an obsessed psycho_ she told herself. Instead of answering she tossed the phone down on the side of her bed and turned over. Didn't they both know what this was doing to her? Didn't they understand the pain? Didn't they understand that being around them made it worse? They didn't, she realized. It was the last thing she thought of before drifting off to asleep.

That night, she had the same dream as last night. They were all at the rivercourt and Jake stood just inches before her. But this time he didn't reach out for her hand like before. He just stood there looking hurt. And as she glanced at Nathan, he wasn't smiling anymore either. He didn't look like her Nathan with his bright dazzling smile. This Nathan was just like the boy on his bedroom floor telling her about his dead mother. This was a vulnerable Nathan Scott. And his eyes weren't on her either. They were looking down at her feet. That's when she looked down and saw it. In the center of the rivercourt was a huge heart but that wasn't the sad part. The sad part was that it was ripped into three pieces all lying side by side.

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Peyton asked as she glanced at Nathan. She watched as he took a seat across from her.

He looked up awkwardly. "I had to make a phone call." He glanced away at her death staring glare. Peyton always had a way of looking at him and letting him know what she thought. And right now he didn't need her yelling at him.

"You called _her _didn't you?" Peyton questioned.

He closed his eyes and started laughing softly. "Yes. Yes, I did. Is that a crime?"

"Well, no but –"

"It's not," Nathan laughed. She smiled and he could see that she relaxed back into her seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lucas talking with Lindsey and Chase. He was surprised that Lucas actually left Peyton's side. He had been practically glued there all week long. Maybe, this was his way of giving his new _friend_ space. Nathan knew that Lucas didn't want to ruin things with Peyton.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Peyton whispered.

It was low but he heard it over the music. He thought of something to say as he glanced around the Pub. He had every intention of coming to talk to Haley tonight but she wasn't working again tonight. He had tried every single night this week and Haley wasn't there any of those times.

"Nothing can hurt me," Nathan joked in a deep voice. It worked. Peyton started laughing and shaking her head at him. She seemed pleased with his joking and he couldn't help but smile. He knew after all, that Peyton was just worried about him. She was just being a good friend.

"Whatever you say," Peyton giggled.

He shrugged. "I'm just worried. I haven't talked to her all week. I seen her at the game last night but she seemed out of it. Something's wrong. I know it. But she's not answering my calls and she's never home when I go over. Maybe, she doesn't want to be friends anymore." He looked down praying that wasn't the case. He could deal with a lot of things but not that.

"She did seem a little upset at the game yesterday. She was the _unhappiest cheerleader_ I've ever seen," Peyton admitted. "Maybe, it's that time of the month, if you know what I mean."

He made a face and held up his hands. "I think it more than that. I can't explain it but last night at the game she seemed different and…" he hesitated as Peyton eagerly waited for him to finish. He took a deep breath, "and distant."

"Distant?" Peyton asked skeptically.

"She didn't even look at me once," Nathan mumbled.

Peyton laughed. "Ok, Mr. Hotshot. I knew that ego was huge but _come on_, Nate!"

"No, I know what I'm talking about," Nathan shook his head. "And I know you think I'm crazy but I'm serious. She always looks at me and smiles…" It was the truth. Haley had always at least acknowledged him before but she didn't at the game last night.

Peyton looked doubtful.

"Not that way. Just in a friendly way, you know. Her way of letting me know that she cares that I'm there and last night she didn't glance at me once, Peyton." The playful atmosphere from before had vanished and now they were both serious. Nathan blocked everything out of his mind but Peyton. He couldn't hear the music or the voices that he once had before.

"I don't know, Nathan," Peyton said apologetically.

He closed his eyes. "I just…we had such an amazing weekend. And now she won't even talk to me. I don't know what I did. And it just kills me that she won't answer my calls and she won't even talk to me and I…"

"Nathan, calm down," Peyton stated as she reached for his hand. She squeezed it softly in a comforting way. He glanced up and their eyes locked. This is why they were so close. Peyton understood him. She had a way about her that was obvious when they first met. She was open and caring. And she loved him. She always had. She didn't push him on other girls because she hated Haley. She did it to so that he wouldn't hurt. Peyton liked Haley because he did. Peyton only wanted what was best for him. She had a huge heart filled with love and Nathan couldn't help but be drawn to her. She was one of his best friends. She was just inches behind Lucas. "It's going to be ok."

"You know this weekend, I, uh…I was going to tell her that I loved her," Nathan admitted. He watched as she smiled softly.

"Yeah, right," Peyton giggled.

"I'm serious," Nathan stated as he removed his hand from hers. He pulled out his wallet and reached inside. He then handed her the small white strip of paper. He waited as she read it.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Peyton questioned as she handed the paper back to him.

He laughed, he couldn't help it. "Chinese is her favorite food and that's what we ate on the rooftop of my fathers place. I had them specially made and I let her open hers first. It said happy birthday and then I was going to give her this one." He held up the small paper in his hands. The only thing on it was I love you.

"Why didn't you?"

"She was thinking about Jake," Nathan answered.

"I'm sorry," Peyton whispered.

He laughed bitterly. "She thinks of the two of them as Romeo and Juliet."

"She did _not _tell you that," Peyton said looking right at him.

"She didn't have to," Nathan shrugged. "I knew she was. I could see it all over her face."

"What did you say?" Peyton asked carefully.

He smirked. "I had to argue my case. I figured the best way to do that was tell her how absolutely stupid I think that whole story is. She wasn't convinced by the end but I could tell that she had never thought of the story any other way then how it had been played out," Nathan smiled.

"You paired Paris and Juliet?" Peyton laughed.

He nodded. "I did. Like I said, I had to argue my case, Peyton."

"And that didn't work?" Peyton laughed.

"She didn't get it," Nathan muttered. "I mean she didn't get that _I _was Paris in the story."

"Sorry, buddy."

"It's ok," Nathan shrugged.

"No, it's not," Peyton muttered. "How are things going with Jade?"

"Good," Nathan smiled. "I like being friends with her."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "_Friends_, huh?"

"Yes, friends," Nathan laughed. "In fact, I'm pretty sure she's on a date as we speak."

"Well, how nice of you," Peyton mumbled before looking around.

Nathan relaxed himself back into his seat. "She's a big girl. She can do whatever it is that she wants. And this Dexter guy seems like a good guy." He had met him while waiting outside of one of Jade's classes. The guy really did seem ok and Jade was really excited about going on a date with him.

"Do you want to go some place else?" Peyton asked carefully.

Nathan glanced around the Pub. Haley wasn't anywhere to be seen. His eyes landed on some of the guys from the team. Tim, Skills, Brandon, Jake, Felix, and a few girls were being really loud. He watched as everyone started laughing before drinking more. It was clear that they were all drunk. His eyes finally landed on Jake. What the hell was this guy doing here with his girlfriend not even working?

"They look like they're having fun," Peyton noted as she glanced in their direction.

Nathan laughed bitterly. "You know, with all the _luck_ in the world. I can't for the life of me understand how someone like him met _her_ first."

"Let's get out of here," Peyton suggested as she stood up. "There's this great band playing just a few blocks down from here."

"Yeah-sure," Nathan mumbled as he stood up. His eyes didn't leave Jake and all his friends. Why wasn't Jake worried about Haley like he was? As they made their way out of the Pub, Nathan noticed Rachel look up from Felix's lap. She smiled seductively at him and he quickly glanced away. How Haley was ok with Jake always hanging out with the _"guys"_ was beyond him?

* * *

"Aren't they cute?" Brooke gushed as she leaned further into Vegas. Her eyes were glued on Chase and Lindsey holding hands.

"Yes, we are something, huh?" Chase smirked as he glanced at Lindsey.

"Dimples, you're embarrassing her," Vegas observed as he watched Lindsey's face turn red.

"Oh, she'll be fine," Brooke smiled. "But they are cute, huh?"

"Sure," Vegas nodded.

Brooke glanced up at him. "You're great, you know that?"

"And you're drunk," Vegas laughed.

"Maybe," Brooke mumbled with a shrug. "Maybe not!"

"I think I should get her home," Vegas noted as he glanced toward Lindsey and Chase.

Brooke poked him hard in the chest. "I think that's a good idea. I need my rest for tomorrow. I can't just stay here all night!" She then smiled over at Lindsey.

"What's tomorrow?" Chase asked as he placed his beer on the table.

"We're going shopping in the Charlotte," Lindsey answered.

"_All_ day shopping," Brooke clapped her hands. "And tutor girl is coming with us no matter what! I don't care if we have to drag her the whole way!"

"That's the spirit," Vegas smiled as he reached for her hand. "In the mean time, let me get you back to my place for some rest. I'll see you guys later and it was nice meeting you again, Chase." They shook hands before Vegas placed his arm over Brooke's shoulders. "Tell them bye."

"Bye-bye," Brooke waved. "Don't forget –"

"Early in the morning," Lindsey finished. "I got it, Brookie."

With that Brooke and Vegas walked away. Lindsey waited until they were out the door to turn fully back towards Chase. He was sitting there smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Weren't they cute?" Chase joked.

Lindsey started laughing. "You have to forgive Brooke. She isn't like most people. She's pretty much the most straightforward person that I know. She really doesn't hold back at all. You'll get used to it."

"Brooke's great," Chase laughed. "Was that _the_ guy?"

She nodded and made a face. "Uh-huh."

"He didn't seem so bad," Chase stated with a half smile.

"_Oh-please!_ Don't let him fool you. He treats her like shit," Lindsey rushed out as her smile faded. "You'll see. He treats her horrible, Chase. I hate it and I hate him. He doesn't even deserve to be friends with her."

"Harsh, huh?" Chase laughed.

"She's one of my best friends," Lindsey muttered.

"He really seemed to care about her," Chase said moving a few inches away. "But what do I know? I don't know the guy and if you say he's a chump then so do I!"

She smiled. "Thank you!"

"I'm learning pretty quickly at this boyfriend thing, huh?" Chase smirked. It was a second later that she leaned over and kissed him.

"I should really go," Lindsey muttered against his lips.

"What? Why?"

"I have to go check on her, Chase." It was as simple as that. She had been worried about Haley all week. It was bad enough that Brooke dragged her out tonight. She should have been with Haley right now. Even though Haley hadn't talked about what was bothering her, she knew that something was wrong. She needed to make sure that her bestfriend was ok.

"I'll walk you home," Chase smiled as he stood up. "And give you a good long kiss goodbye since you're leaving me tomorrow!"

"Fair enough," Lindsey giggled.

* * *

Lying on her side, she glanced towards Brooke's side of the room. It was surprisingly clean for a change. Brooke had cleaned it last week when her mother had stopped by for a quick visit. Brooke had driven her crazy up until her mother finally left. Haley prayed that Victoria wouldn't come back to Durham anytime soon.

It was still early. The light was coming in bright through the windows.

Brooke and Lindsey had left for Charlotte a little over two hours ago. They had begged her for an hour to go with them. Brooke even picked out the outfit that she wanted her to wear. After much persuasion, she finally got them to leave without her. The girls wanted to have fun and they wouldn't have had fun with her tagging along.

Lifting her cell phone, she noticed that she had no missed calls from last night. The guys were finally getting the message. She didn't want to talk. All she wanted to do was be alone. Her eyes closed and she had every intention of going back to bed. Sleep was good. It was better than being up and thinking. She didn't want to think.

It was seconds later when she heard a knock on the door. Her eyes opened but she didn't move. Who ever it was would eventually leave. Another knock came and then another. It didn't stop. Tossing the covers off of her body, she stood up from her bed. She walked slowly towards the door. It was probably someone for Brooke.

Once the door was fully open she knew she had been wrong.

Jake stood there in the same clothes that she had seen him in yesterday. His hair was messy, his face was hard, and he looked tired.

"A girl leaving let me in," Jake muttered before shoving his hands in his pockets.

Haley watched as he shifted his feet uncomfortably for a few seconds before he glanced back up.

"Can we talk?" His voice was weak.

God, she didn't want to talk! But with the look on his face and the sound of his voice she couldn't put this off any longer. She moved to the side to make room for him to pass. Once he was fully in the room she closed the door. She turned to face him and noticed that he stood in the middle of the room with his hands still shoved into his pockets.

She glanced away from him. Something about his appearance was sending a sharp pain in her chest. Her eyes landed on a picture of them. It was taken last year after Jake's first win of the season. They both had huge smiles on their faces. She remembered being so happy back then, just the two of them. She felt her heart aching for what they used to be.

"I'm sorry," Haley whispered as she glanced back at him.

She couldn't read his eyes. She had never seen him like this before. It was like he was different. The pain in his eyes were killing her. She knew that it was her that made him look this way.

"I have to tell you something," Jake stated as he glanced away.

And with that her heart nearly thudded out of her chest. No one ever had good news after they delievered that line. Nothing good ever came from that line before. Her hands were shaking slightly and before she knew it she was standing just inches before him.

"What is it?" All her attention was focused on his face. That's when she felt a bad feeling take over. It was like a coldness that washed over her whole body and she knew things weren't going to be the same. She waited silently for him to answer.

"I'm so sorry," Jake mumbled looking down.

"What did you do?" Haley asked as calmly as she could. And then everything came crashing down around her.

"I slept with Nikki last night," Jake whispered before closing his eyes.

And there it was. It was seconds later when she finally processed what he had said. It was then that her hand hit his face hard. She took a few steps back from him. Looking away she felt her tears falling. What was making the pain worse was that she had no right to be angry with him. He cheated. Hadn't see done the same thing? How many times did she kiss Nathan? How many times had she thought about _him_ when she was with Jake? Hers was worse, she knew. She simply had no right to be angry with him and yet still it hurt.

"I'm _so _sorry," Jake repeated holding his face where her hand had hit him. "I was so mad at you. And last night I got so drunk and she was there and I –"

"I don't want to hear it," Haley shook her head.

"It was a mistake, Haley," Jake continued. "You weren't talking to me and you've been weird lately. And yesterday you wouldn't even let me touch you and now –"

She continued to shake her head. "I can't do this anymore."

"Please, baby. It was a mistake –"

"This isn't about _that_," Haley stated when she finally looked at him. "I just…can't."

"I can fix this," Jake continued as if he hadn't heard her at all. "I know things have been weird between us lately but I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to make them better. You have to believe me. I love you. I love you so much."

"That's not going to fix things," Haley mumbled looking away. "And I can't keep pretending anymore, Jake. This is just…it's over."

"No," Jake said placing his hands on her shoulders. "No, this isn't over. I made a mistake, ok. But I love you and I'm sorry. It meant nothing…I love _you_!"

"I think you should go," Haley whispered while looking down. She couldn't look at him any longer. It was hard enough to stop the tears now.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you forgive me and tell me that I get another chance," Jake demanded as he squeezed her shoulders.

The door opened and Haley turned quickly.

"Is everything ok in here? I heard yelling," Elena said looking around. Her eyes landed on Jake.

"I'm sorry," Haley said looking at her RA. "Everything is fine."

"You sure?" Haley nodded. "Ok," Elena nodded before closing the door.

"Please just go," Haley whispered.

His grip on her shoulders tightened. "No, not until you tell me."

"Just get out," Haley repeated. "Just leave."

He looked down defeated. "Ok, Haley. I'll leave for now. I promise that I'm going to make this up to you. I love you so much, baby." He leaned down quickly and forced his lips onto hers. He kissed her hard and she just stood there. Finally, when he was done he removed the grip he had on her shoulders. She felt a sharp pain in them but she stayed completely still as he left the room. Once her door was closed, she fell down in tears.

* * *

Nathan stood there looking at his cell phone debating whether or not to call her again. _It's not like she's going to answer_ he told himself. He thought about just going over to her dorm room. That way she could tell him to his face that she didn't want to be friends with him. That would be the only way he would leave her alone.

He lifted his cell phone and dialed her number and then quickly hung up the phone. It was late in the afternoon. Peyton and Lucas had gone see a movie and left him alone. That was big mistake. He had been sitting here since they left. He was either going to call or go over it was as simple as that. It had been a week and he just had to see her.

He slowly dialed her number again. Before he finished, he heard a hard knock on the door. Standing up he placed his phone into his pocket before going to answer it. Jake was standing there looking like a mess.

"Is she here? Is she?" Jake asked while trying to look around Nathan's body in the door way.

"What? What's wrong, man?"

"Haley? Is she here? I need to see her," Jake repeated.

"She's not here," Nathan stated before letting go of the door. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would you think she's here?"

"Because, she's not in her dorm room and I called her parents and she's not home and she won't answer my calls and _I have to see her_," Jake rushed out.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked carefully.

Jake ran his hands through his hair. "I messed up bad, man. I told her this morning and she didn't take it so well and –"

Nathan quickly cut him off. "What did you do?"

"Look, man, I just need to see Haley," Jake said.

"What did you do to her?" He took a few steps closer to Jake. All of his anger was coming full force to the surface. His fists were balled up and ready.

"I got wasted last night and I slept with –"

Before he could finish, Nathan's fist landed on his eye. Nathan hit him as hard as he could and Jake stumbled back a few feet before standing up straight. He held up his hands.

"I deserved that," Jake mumbled. "But I need to find her, Nate."

"If you think for one second that I'm going to help _you,_ you're out of your mind," Nathan snapped as he stood his ground. It was seconds later when he turned and went back into his apartment. He slammed the door hard. His blood was boiling as he made his way back into the living room. That guy couldn't have been serious.

Nathan knew he had two choices. One, he could call Brooke and Lindsey and tell them everything, and two, he could just find her himself.

He reached for his keys without a second thought.

* * *

He found her sitting on the beach. The moon gave him just enough light to notice her sitting all alone on the empty beach. He knew she would be here. It was why he drove here so quickly. Once last year she had told him that this is where she came to think –this was her safe heaven.

He walked slowly towards the figure sitting in the sand. He had been so worried about finding her that he hadn't thought about what he would say. Even thinking about it now he didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't help but think how much this was hurting her. It was probably killing her. He should have hit Jake harder. He should have beaten him until there was nothing left of him. The guy was an idiot.

He reached her seconds later. He noticed the three beer bottles a few feet away from her all empty. She held one in her hands and there were two more sitting right next to her.

She laughed softly. "I knew _you_ would find me."

"Yeah," he replied softly before taking a seat next to her.

"I guess that means you know," Haley mumbled. "And soon everyone will know and I don't care! I've been sitting here all day and crying and for what?" She smiled through her tears before drinking from the bottle. She then reached over and handed him one. "Drink up!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Hales," Nathan stated softly as he placed it on the other side of him. He then reached for the bottle in her hands. He placed it next to the one on his side before looking back at her. The sight of her broke his heart. Her face was red and tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't look at me like that," Haley whispered before looking down.

His hands reached up and landed on her face. He softly started wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry he made you cry," Nathan muttered.

She laughed. "I'm not crying because of _him_. I don't care that he slept with her! I don't! I hate him. I hate him _so_ much!"

"Hales…"

She didn't stop. "Why did he do this? Why did he tell me? I hate him! And this is all my fault! I let this happen and now…" the tears were rolling fast down her cheeks and he didn't bother trying to wipe them away. "Lindsey said this hurt but it's just…I don't care! I don't care that he was with her. Can you believe that?"

"Come here," Nathan stated as he wrapped his arms around her. Her head landed on his shoulder and he held her tight. Her felt her tears soaking through his shirt as he held her to him. They stayed like that for a long time before finally she pulled away.

Her eyes landed on his. Her tears were slowing down.

"Why can't guys be more like _you_?" Haley whispered. Her eyes stayed on his for a few more seconds before looking down slightly. They landed on his lips and she slowly leaned in. Her lips landed on his a second later and then she kissed him hard. Her hands made it to the back of his neck as she pulled him closer.

Nathan reluctantly pushed her away. "This isn't you. You're vulnerable right now and you've been drinking."

"But I'm not drunk," Haley mumbled. Her eyes stayed glued to his lips. "I'm not." She leaned in once more and kissed him again. This time her hands landed on his cheeks as she held him to her. She pulled away seconds later and rested her forehead onto his. She breathed him in as her hands moved softly over his shoulders. "Do you want to come in?"

He's eyes met hers and with one look he knew what she was asking. He felt his heart ready to explode inside of his chest. Before he could answer she pressed her lips gently to his. Once then twice.

"If you don't want to I understand," Haley mumbled against his lips. "But I want you to come in."

"Haley," Nathan started. God, she was killing him.

"Please…_I want you_," Haley breathed.

He kissed her. His hands finally moved and they made it to her cheeks once again. He held her face to him as he kissed her. He slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her passionately. Her tongue entered his mouth and she moaned. It was enough to drive him crazy as he continued to kiss her.

"_I want you so much_," Haley murmured against his lips.

He kissed her harder. His hands were in her hair as her mouth moved over his. It was minutes later when she finally pulled away. Both of their breathing was hard and ragged. He opened his eyes and noticed her smiling softly at him. Her hands were in his hair as her fingers rubbed around softly.

"I'll be in my room when you're ready," Haley whispered before leaning in and kissing him tenderly on the lips. She pulled away a few seconds later and stood up. He watched her go not being able to move. Once she was in the house he finally started breathing again.

_This wasn't happening_, he told himself. He closed his eyes. He knew any minute now he would wake up and this would all be a dream. It was minutes later when he opened his eyes. He was still sitting on the beach. The waves were still crashing onto the shore.

His head was telling him not to go. She didn't want this and she was upset and hurt. That was the sensible part of him. He knew that this was wrong and he shouldn't follow her.

But then there was his heart.

It was leaping out of his chest every few seconds. It was aching for her and with the way she was kissing him, he knew she wanted him. It's what pulled him to his feet and told his head to shut up. He had been following it all along and it had gotten him nowhere with her. Finally, he let his heart lead. With that he started walking towards her beach house.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I love you, guys! They had a lot of mixed thoughts about what should happen and I agree with both sides. I too wanted them to go all the way but I also didn't, if that makes sense? Lol! I know I've been building things up **_**forever**_** and I'm sorry. I had this whole story planned in my head and I don't want to rush it and for that I'm sorry. **

**Onto the story, I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter. It's all Nathan so, Yay for that. In life we make choices and we go down different paths, most times they're not the right ones. People make mistakes everyday and they do things that they're not proud of. I do feel like this is a turning point in the story. And don't worry, we'll get to see Haley's point of view of what happened in time. Please enjoy! Read and review!**

**Quote of the Day: **

**Ross****: So, Dr. Green, how's the old boat.  
****Dr. Green****: They found rust. You know what rust does to a boat?  
****Ross****: It gives it a nice antique-y look.  
****Dr. Green****: Rust is boat cancer, Ross.  
****Ross****: Wow, I'm sorry. When I was a kid I lost a bike to that.**

_Chapter Twenty Nine –Giving Into Desire_

The small blue ball was hitting the wall hard. With that knowledge, he threw the ball a little harder. Just like before, the ball bounced on the wall before moving fast back towards him. He caught it effortlessly and then threw it back. He had been doing this for the last hour. His back was pressed up against the side of the bed and he could feel his body starting to hurt from sitting there so long. But still he didn't get up. It was either this or going back to sleep, and considering that he slept most of the day, he didn't want to do that.

He kept his eyes focused on the ball as he repeated his actions over and over.

The ball came flying back to him as he heard a soft knock on the door. Lucas opened the door a second later with a smile. He stood there in a nice black suit. He had his hands up holding out both ends of the tie.

"I need your help here," Lucas stated as he walked fully into the room.

Nathan stood up and he felt the feeling in his legs come back. "Ok."

"Do you think this looks good?" Lucas asked as he took a step back and looked down. He then looked up smiling as he took off the tie. "Or this? With maybe like a button or two down?"

"I guess without the tie," Nathan suggested.

Lucas nodded before tossing the tie on Nathan's bed. "Now, how do I look?" He unbuttoned the first two buttons on the black shirt before looking up.

"Ok, I guess," Nathan mumbled. "You want me to tell you that you look pretty or something?"

Lucas chuckled. "Why yes, little cousin! Tell me I'm pretty!"

"Ok, then. You're the fairest of them all," Nathan smiled brightly as he took a seat back on the floor. Without even thinking about it, he started throwing the ball at the wall once more.

"Thank you," Lucas smiled proudly.

"Have fun tonight," Nathan mumbled.

"You think it's too early for me to ask Peyton to be my Valentine? I don't want to sound needy or anything," Lucas said as his brows knit together.

"You _are _needy and no it's not too early. Saturday will be here before you know it," Nathan answered.

"If you say so, but if she says no then I'm coming after you," Lucas said pointing right down at him.

"Sure. Whatever," Nathan mumbled.

"Are you still not feeling well?" Lucas questioned as he glanced down intently at Nathan. His dark blue eyes were staring intently into Nathan's. "It's not like you to miss class and practice."

"I'll be alright," Nathan mumbled after he glanced away and started throwing the ball again. This time Lucas caught the ball and held it in his hands.

He then bent down. The concern he felt was evident on his face. "I really want to know. What's up? You've been held up in here since yesterday. And you're looking really depressed, dude. We missed you at practice today. Now, what's going on?"

Nathan's eyes were glued to the wall as he listened to Lucas. He hated that Lucas was worrying about him. He didn't want that but it's not like he could just put a smile on his face and pretend that everything was ok when it wasn't. His fists balled up again as he thought at it all over again.

"You ever wish that you could take a moment back?" Nathan asked softly as he finally looked up at Lucas.

Lucas nodded. "Sure, of course. Who doesn't? What happened, Nate?"

"I slept with Haley," Nathan muttered ashamed.

Lucas didn't get it though. Instead of the beating that Lucas should have given him, he just smiled happily. He had that goofy grin plastered all over his face as he nodded his head. Once he finally noticed that Nathan wasn't smiling back, his smile faded.

"But…I thought you liked her? Haven't you've been waiting for this?" Lucas asked confused.

Nathan nodded. "I do…I have. But not like that."

"Well, this has got to suck for Jake," Lucas chuckled. "But other than that –"

"Don't," Nathan hissed. "Don't defend him after what he did!"

"What? What did he do?" Lucas asked clearly bewildered.

"You mean, you don't know?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shook his head. Then his face went hard. "What did he do?"

"He slept with Nikki," Nathan mumbled. If he thought that he had gotten mad about the whole situation he was wrong. Lucas stood up quickly, his fist balled up.

"He what?!" Lucas yelled. "This must of hurt her…I'll kill him! He's dead."

"I already hit him, believe me," Nathan said looking up.

"What the hell happened?" Lucas asked heatedly.

"I don't know," Nathan mumbled while shaking his head slightly.

"Just start from the beginning," Lucas said as coolly as he could. Nathan could tell that Lucas was ready to hurt Jake at this very moment. It was evident in his face. He had never seen his cousin like this. It's not like he hadn't expected Lucas to act this way. Haley was one of his best friends, too. But Lucas was more in a rage than anything else. He could see him fighting it as he waited to hear the whole story. With that, Nathan knew he had to tell him.

"Ok," Nathan muttered. "You remember how I was worried about Haley last week?"

Lucas nodded.

"Well, I guess that she was ignoring him, too. And Friday night I had seen him at the Pub with the guys and I couldn't understand how he could be there without her, you know. But he was with the guys and a few girls. They were so drunk, Luke. And I was mad at him…for _everything_. But like always I let it go and shut my mouth and left. The next day after you and Peyton left for the movie he showed up here –"

"Man, if I would have just been here," Lucas said to himself as he slammed his fist into his hand.

"You should have seen him, Luke. He looked…well, dead. It was like he hadn't slept in weeks and he kept asking for her. He was all weird and he just kept asking for her. I knew something was up and he didn't want to tell me. But then he did. He said that he slept with Nikki and I just hit him. I lost it. I wanted to kill him, Luke."

"I would have," Lucas stated clenching his fists.

"I knew she would be at the beach so I went to find her," Nathan mumbled shaking his head. "And sure enough she was there. Drinking and crying. I just wanted to comfort her, you know. So I uh, I took the beers away and I held her. And then she kissed me and she wouldn't stop and before I knew it she was asking me to…you know."

Lucas held up his hands. "I get it."

"I knew it was wrong," Nathan mumbled. "But I followed her anyway. I just _had_ to have her." He laughed bitterly before looking up. Lucas's anger was gone and now replaced with pity. It had his stomach twisting in pain.

"What happened?" Lucas asked carefully. "Did she…did she say it was a mistake?"

"I wish," Nathan muttered softly. "I wish she would have said that but she didn't."

"I'm confused," Lucas said holding out his hands. "What exactly did she say?"

Nathan shrugged. "Something along the lines of how amazing it was and special…and uh, she did say that she would never forget it."

"But that's good," Lucas smiled. "It's a good thing, Nate."

"I'm not finished," Nathan mumbled while looking up. Lucas's smile was gone as he stood there waiting. With that, Nathan thought about it all over again. He let it play out in his mind as he did earlier that morning. Each time he couldn't understand how he had let things get that far. Nothing now could take it back and he hated himself for it.

_He walked slowly as he made his way upstairs. He had decided five minutes ago that he couldn't go through with it. As much as he wanted her, he didn't want her this way. By the time he made it to the hallway that led to her room, he started coaching himself. His mind was running with things he needed to tell her. He needed to explain how wrong it was. She would understand then. If she were thinking clearly she wouldn't want this. He needed to make her see that._

_Once he made it to her room, he noticed the door fully open. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking inside. He needed all the strength that he had. It would be the only thing to get him through this. It was bad enough that every part of him wanted her right here and now. It was even worse that she had told him that she wanted him. He wouldn't be able to handle her saying something like that to him again. She didn't know the effect her words had on him. As he pulled all his self will and strength to the surface, he prayed for everything to turn out ok._

_He opened his eyes._

_His eyes searched the dark room for her and it was over by the dresser that he found her. Her back was to him as she lit a candle. Glancing around the room he noticed a few other lit candles flickering throughout the room._

_What was she doing to him? His heart started pounding harder than before. It was like an echo in his ears as he listened to the fast loud thuds in his chest. And when he took in the sight of her it only quickened the pace of his heart. He felt like he was running down the court in the most intense game of his life. His chest was heaving rapidly as he watched her._

_Had she reached into his mind and read his thoughts? Had she seen this fantasy in his head before? It felt like a dream, which it had once been. But this wasn't a dream nor was it a dream come true. Maybe, if she had broken up with Jake over her own free will and not just because he cheated on her, and maybe if she had actually really wanted him. Why couldn't that be the case?_

_It really wasn't helping matters that she was just in a shirt. _That's right,_ he told himself, _just a shirt.

_The world was cruel. Things like this happened and he was expected to control himself. If he didn't then he would be the bad guy. He prayed for his strength and self-control to return but like everything else in his body, it gave into her. She was after all what he had desired more than anything else in the world. She was at the center of everything in him—his whole being. He couldn't blame those parts of him for caving. He was gone before he had even walked into the room. Hell, he knew he had been gone the first time he had saw her in the courtyard last year._

_He had wanted this for so long and now it was finally happening at the completely wrong time. How could he tell her no? This is what she wanted. He didn't want to make her unhappy. That was the last thing that he wanted. He never wanted to make her unhappy._

_She turned quickly to face him and he realized that he had been talking to himself. Had she heard him? She was smiling, that was a good thing. _No!_ He told himself. That was a bad thing. That meant that she still wanted him to sleep with her._

_She continued to smile as she made her way across the large room. Before he knew it she was just inches before him._

"_I'm really glad you're here," Haley mumbled nervously._

_He felt his mouth go dry. The universe hated him, he was sure of it. His arms stayed to his sides as he stood there. He felt every muscle that had been tense just seconds before relax with just a look from her. That warm liquid gel feeling starting pouring all over his insides and it was melting everything away. It didn't stop until it was all he felt –the warmness along with the pounding of his heart._

_The love he felt for her was paralyzing him. He could feel it._

_Before he knew it he felt her hands on his arms. And then she was pulling until his arms were wrapped around her waist and she was right up against his body. Her hands moved up slowly until they reached his shoulders. When he felt the pressure of her hands trying to pull him down, his body crumbled. He leaned down willingly until finally he felt her warm lips over his. And then they were kissing._

_This kiss wasn't like any of their other ones he noticed. This one was different. She wasn't kissing him hard this time. It was soft and gentle and slow. He felt her head moving slightly as she slanted her mouth over his. That's when her tongue slipped into his mouth slowly. Then it was touching his and he felt his eyes roll back. He and Haley had never shared such a tender moment before. He could feel himself being pulled deeper and deeper into this._

_When she finally pulled away from his lips, he felt her small hands around his neck pulling until his head was resting against hers. And then he felt her soft hand caressing his cheek and his laden eyelids opened slowly. His eyes met brown and he felt himself falling once again. This time he tried his best to keep her close to him. Something was melting them together and as he fell deeper he pulled it. He pulled on the bond that they shared not wanting to let her go. Maybe, if he kept holding onto their bond long enough, she might feel just as great as he felt. Maybe, she would feel a fraction of what he was feeling. There was nothing greater._

"_Haley?" Nathan muttered in a husky tone._

"_Yeah," Haley whispered back._

"_Um, what about Jake?" Nathan asked carefully. He didn't want to upset her but he needed to know what she was thinking. He didn't know much of anything. All he knew was that she knew about Jake and Nikki and that Jake had told her. He didn't know if Jake and Haley were still Jake and Haley._

_Without answering him, she closed her eyes before kissing him softly on the lips. He felt the tender pressure of her lips on his. That warm sensation rippled through his body like a tidal wave of pleasure. That was the moment that he felt his resolve slip away. It was gone with just a kiss._

_It was then that he let the desire and pleasure he felt, connect them fully. His hands gripped her hips pulling her completely into him until her body was pressed up against his. And then ever so slowly, he let his hands glide smoothly until both of them were touching her ass. She moaned into his mouth and he couldn't help but squeeze it softly before taking a few steps forward with her. Once they were close enough to the bed he felt her hands tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He broke their kiss long enough for her to pull it off and toss it to the ground. His lips reached hers hungrily once she was done. And he was kissing her again. His hands were tangled in her hair as he held her to him._

_Her hands moved over his chest before she reached his pants. This time he didn't stop her. Her lips left his and that's when he felt her mouth on his chest._

"_God, I want you so much," Haley murmured as she kissed her way down. Her hands began to tug on the side of his jeans. He let go of her hair and then went to help her. Once his jeans and boxers were down he stepped out of them quickly. He felt her eyes him and he let her look for a few seconds before kissing her. When he started kissing her again, he felt her hand take hold of him. His eyes snapped shut at the pure pleasure of her hand holding him. He kissed her fervently as he felt her hand slowly moving up and down. Before she could drive him crazy, his hands peeled off her shirt. He tossed it on his pile of clothes next to them before turning back towards her. She was standing there in nothing. In fact, they were both completely naked._

_He took in the sight of her perfect body before him and once again he felt his mouth go dry. He had never seen her so beautiful before. It was just Haley standing before him and he felt his heart leap out of his chest as he felt her hand take hold of his. And then he felt her pulling on his hand as his eyes stayed glued to her breath taking body._

"_I want you to touch me," Haley whispered shyly. His hand covered her breast a second later. He watched in fascination as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. He reached out for the other one and did the same. When he couldn't take it anymore, he let one hand drop. His other hand didn't move as he took a few steps closer towards her. Again, he pressed his body into hers and he let his free hand wrap around her before pulling her more into him. Then he bent down and kissed her on the lips. He kissed her for a few seconds before moving his lips to the column of her throat. Her head tilted back and he kissed her hot skin quickly before running his tongue against it. He moved his lips slowly against her until her hands were on his back holding him to her. His mouth finally made it to the side of her neck and he licked her pulse point before biting it softly and then soothing it out with his tongue. Her hands were pressed hard into his back as his mouth found her ear._

"_You're so beautiful," Nathan said huskily against her skin. He felt her body trembling against his as he kissed his way back until he found her lips once more. It was a second later when he felt them both falling on the bed and he braced his arms on the mattress so that all of his weight didn't crush her. Her lips never stopped moving over his and he felt himself push them until they were both fully on the bed. Just the pleasure of his body pressed into hers was driving him crazy._

Ask her if she's sure_, he told himself. His lips stopped moving and he pulled away before looking down at her. They were both panting hard. Before he could ask, he felt her lean up and seize his mouth with hers. She was kissing him hard before her lips moved to his neck. His eyes snapped shut once again as he heard her whisper something in his ear. He tried to catch onto the words but she had said them so low and this felt so good. Finally, he felt the words coming back to him. She had told him that she was on the pill. Just as he remembered it, it was then gone once again lost with everything else in his mind. All he could see was her. She was all he could feel, think about, and want. She was everything._

"_You smell so good," Haley murmured against his skin. His hand moved until he reached her thigh. He rubbed it softly while lifting her leg slightly up before glancing down at her. She was looking up with a smile. Her hands moved to his back rubbing up and down softly. Her eyes were glued to his and he knew that she was waiting for him. He felt as though his heart was a huge balloon being walked in a parade, and someone was cutting the strings until his heart floated up and away. And then it was gone, lost in those brown orbs looking up at him._

_She smiled reassuringly and it was only then that he finally entered her. He pushed himself inside of her slowly. That tidal wave of pleasure started rippling through his body once he was completely joined with her. His eyes watched her face. Her mouth was in a perfect O shape and her eyes were glued to his. She was breathing harder. With his body covering hers completely, he started moving. He felt that bond that they shared stronger than ever and he held onto it tight. As he watched her eyes close and he heard her continue to moan, he leaned down and kissed her neck. He felt her hands gripping at his back and it was then that he closed his eyes and slipped away along with her. This is what heaven felt like, he was sure of it._

* * *

_His eyes fluttered open slowly. His hand moved over the sheets as he turned to his side. It was then that he realized that he was in bed alone. He felt last night crash down around him. All the muscles in his body tensed up as he remembered everything last night. He felt even worse because he enjoyed every minute of it. It had been amazing…more than amazing. There weren't even words for it. Making love to her was the best thing he had ever experienced in his life. It was more fulfilling than anything ever. He could still feel the aftershocks slowly rippling through him. His skin was still tingling and warm._

_He glanced around the room but she wasn't there. Getting up, he searched for his boxers. Once he found them, he placed them on and then did the same thing with his jeans. He was out the door a second later and making his way downstairs._

_With each step he took, he prepared himself. Whatever she was already to say would hurt. He knew that. So he prepared himself. He knew last night before he had fallen asleep with her in his arms, that she would regret this._

_He found her on the back porch looking out at the water. He walked slowly until he reached her and silently he stood right next to her. She quickly glanced up at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him._

"_Good Morning," Haley smiled as she rested her head on his chest._

_He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, good morning."_

"_Did you sleep well?" Haley asked._

"_Yep," Nathan nodded. "You?"_

"_Yep," Haley smiled. "That was the best night's sleep I've had in a really long time."_

"_Good," Nathan mumbled as he bent down and kissed the top of her head. He felt her hands on his bare chest rubbing softly._

"_Couldn't find your shirt?" Haley asked while looking up and raising an eyebrow. Her hands didn't stop moving as he smiled down at her._

_He shook his head. "I got worried when I woke up and you weren't there."_

"_I woke up and you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you," Haley stated as she leaned further into him._

"_How are you?" Nathan asked carefully. "With the whole Jake thing?"_

_She closed her eyes. "Nathan, I don't want to talk about _him_ right now."_

"_Ok, I get it," Nathan mumbled looking away from her. "Um, Hales, about last night –" she must have been so hurt by Jake. After everything that they had been through, how could he just sleep with Nikki like that? Didn't he love Haley? At one point, Nathan was sure that he did but now he didn't know. If Jake truly loved her then he wouldn't have been able to sleep with anyone else. And here she was just holding it all in. This is why he had came here, so she could have someone to talk to. He wanted to help her through this. Jake was her first love and he had hurt her. Nathan knew that if this had happened to him and Haley and it was the other way around, he would be a mess. Just the thought of her with someone else was all wrong. Why wasn't she showing him her pain? Why didn't she want his help? All he wanted was for her to be happy, didn't she know that?_

"_Wait," Haley blurted out before he could finish. She looked up at him in panic. "Can I just go first?"_

"_Of course," Nathan nodded._

"_I just…I just want to say how special last night was to me. It meant a lot to me, Nathan. It was special and amazing and I'll never forget it," Haley whispered. She reached up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He could tell by the sound of her voice that she meant every word. "You're such a great friend."_

_With that his world came crashing down. He had expected her to cry, yell, and be angry with him. He expected her to tell him what a huge mistake it was. He even expected her to say how much she regretted it. Any of those things would have been better than this. This was a huge blow and he had trouble breathing._

"_What were you going to say?" Haley asked looking intently at him._

_He forced a smile. "I've actually got to go."_

"_You leaving?" Her smile faded and panic filled her eyes. "Nathan, please don't let this ruin our friendship. Please-please, don't be weird around me. Last night was so special to me and I don't want you to regret it. Do you regret it?"_

_He tried to fight the warm sensation seeping through him. "Of course not. I just really have to go. I have a thing with Jade today…so…"_

"_Oh, ok," Haley nodded before looking away. _

Great, now you're hurt her feelings! Good job, _he told himself._

"_Are you going back soon or…?"_

"_I think I'm going to stay for a while," Haley answered. "But you should go if you have to."_

"_Ok," Nathan mumbled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He went to turn towards the house but she quickly caught his hand. He turned to face her and his lips instantly met with hers. She kissed him deeply before pulling away and smiling. He watched as she started to blush. It was enough to make him want to stay right here with her forever even if she didn't want him too._

"_Thank you," Haley mumbled as her cheeks turned pink. _

_He nodded before turning and walking back inside the beach house. He found his shirt minutes later and made his way back outside. He noticed her standing at the edge of the beach where the shore line ended and the water began. He watched as the waves crashed against her feet before slowly falling back and then going back to hitting her. He fought the urge to go stand next to her. He slowly felt his heartbeat return and it was only that that he left. _

"She then told me what a good friend I was," Nathan finally said. His lips were in a hard line as sat there. The end of the memory faded away just as quickly as it began.

"Oh," Lucas managed to get out. "Sorry, dude."

"Yeah, it's my fault," Nathan said painfully. "I knew it was wrong but I still did it anyway. She was vulnerable and upset over him and I let my own needs cloud my judgment. I didn't go up there for anyone but myself and I'll never forgive myself for it. I'm such an idiot, Luke."

"No, you're not," Lucas stated. "You're just in love."

"Doesn't make what I did right," Nathan mumbled. "And it certainly doesn't make me feel better. You're going to be late to pick up Peyton." He noticed the time on the dresser.

"I can cancel if you want?" Lucas suggested. "We could talk."

Nathan shook his head. "No, Luke. You go out and have fun. I'll be fine. Don't let me ruin your night."

"You wouldn't," Lucas announced. "I just want to be here for you. You don't have to go through everything alone anymore, Nate. You've got family now."

"I know," Nathan smiled. "But I'm not going to let you stay. I'll probably just go hang out with Jade or something. Honestly, you'll be staying for nothing."

"If you're sure," Lucas said smirking. "I guess I better get going. See ya, later tonight."

"Have fun," Nathan smiled. Once Lucas left the apartment, Nathan put in his favorite 50 Cent CD full blast. He then returned back to his seat on the floor and started back where he finished. The little blue ball hit the wall hard. He kept hitting the same spot over and over, picturing Jake's face there.

Why did he have to fall in love with _her _of all people? Why did she have to have a boyfriend? Why did the world hate him so much? He didn't understand. Hadn't he had a hard life? The person that meant the most to him was gone by the age of ten. His father never loved him and made sure to keep him from the people that did. All his life he had been alone…until now.

Now, he had family and he had friends and he had _her. _

In one night he ruined that. He ruined their friendship. She would never forgive him for this once she came to her senses. She would eventually regret this once she forgave Jake. Then she would tell them what a mistake it was. He was ready for it. He was sure that Jake had already gotten her to forgive him. They could be doing god knows what, right now. He felt his stomach twist in pain again at just the thought.

_Get it together_, he told himself. What was she doing to him? Driving him mad a voice taunted.

The worse part was that the desire he felt was still there. He still wanted her more than anything, only now he wanted her more than ever.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: So school started and that sucks! The episode yesterday was totally awesome! I loved every minute of it. Well, all except for that punk on Nathan's team. I'm happy he got pulled out of the game. I'm totally in love with Julian at this point. He killed me with that going steady line. Lol. Brulian is so cute together! I totally ship them.**

**I think I'm going crazy but that was the first time Haley has called Nathan "Nate", right? Please let me know. It totally bothered me that she did. I loved that she was the only one that didn't call him Nate. But I might actually be going crazy and she might have already called him that before. I don't know. Previews for next week look good, huh? Is it wrong that I love this new Dan? I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review! **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Phoebe: I had a hard life. My mother got killed by a drug dealer.**

**Monica: Your mother killed herself.**

**Phoebe: She was a drug dealer! **

_Chapter Thirty –I Hate This Part_

It was while she was walking to her first class of the day that Brooke noticed people looking at her and whispering. Usually she was used to this kind of attention but normally people only looked, they didn't talk. But now they were talking and it was pissing her off.

She tried to ignore the stares and the whispering as she made it in front of the English building, but when two girls started giggling as they passed by, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Do I have something on my face?" Brooke asked loudly as she turned towards the entrance of the building where Haley was making her way to. Brooke waited as Haley turned slowly towards her. It was seconds later when she answered.

"No," Haley mumbled. "You look perfect."

"Well, _duh_," Brooke smirked before pouting. "Then why do I feel like _all _eyes are on me?" She glanced around and noticed that people were still staring. She couldn't help but ball up her fists.

"They're not," Haley said with a sigh. "They're not looking at you, Tigger. They're looking at me." She glanced down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Haley, that's ridiculous," Brooke laughed. "Besides, why would they be looking at you?"

She finally looked up with a halfhearted smile. "It's nothing. You should get going. I don't want you to be late for class. Thanks for walking me."

Brooke smiled before bending her head down slightly. "What are best friends for? Plus, with Lindsey and Chase sucking face twenty-four seven, I figured we could stick together and stay clear of their honeymoon stage. Pretty good idea, huh?"

Haley nodded while placing her bookpack back over her shoulder.

"See ya for lunch, tutor girl," Brooke smirked before waving slightly.

"Uh, not today," Haley muttered while looking down. "I'm not really that hungry."

Brooke laughed. "Haley, its 7:50 in the morning. I'm sure you'll be hungry by lunch time. I'll see you then." Before Haley could object, Brooke took of walking towards the next building. She walked slowly once she rounded the corner. Glancing around, she noticed that people had stopped staring. Maybe Haley was right. Maybe they were looking at Haley. That could have been it. But why would they be looking at Haley? Why would they be laughing? She thought back to the last few days. Haley hadn't really talked that much. If she really thought about it then Haley hadn't been herself for the last few weeks. It was almost as if she was just doing the motions and she was off in some other place thinking about other things.

Had she missed something?

No, that wasn't it. She was only gone Saturday and when they got back Haley wasn't home. She must have been at Jake's. Haley hadn't gotten home until late Sunday night and even then she went right to sleep. Haley had been extra quiet but she didn't think anything of it. That was until now. Something was up and she wanted to know what. Before lunch she was going to find out what people were whispering about and god help the stupid person that was going to tell her. If they so much as said one bad word about her friend then she wouldn't be responsible for her actions. She smiled at the thought.

She made it to class right on time as Mrs. Tyler walked in and started writing on the board. Brooke walked to the back of class before taking a seat right next to the hottest boy in the class. Joey quickly turned and smiled as she sat down. She winked once before turning towards the front.

"How was the weekend, Gorgeous?"

She smiled. "Perfect. I went shopping. I got this beautiful red dress."

"Maybe I can see you in it sometime," Joey suggested as he raised one eyebrow.

She curled up one finger and motioned for him to come closer. She held in her laughter as he quickly leaned in towards her. Once he was close enough she licked her lips. "Maybe in your dreams."

"Come on, Brooke," Joey whispered. "Just one date."

"I told you before," Brooke shrugged. "I don't date people that I have class with."

"And why not?" Joey asked while leaning back in his chair.

"Because," Brooke smirked. "When I dump your ass it'll be all awkward when I see you in here. Now, if you don't mind I really want to learn about the rise and fall of Hitler." She opened her book before taking out her notebook. She didn't bother to turn towards Joey again even though he was still gawking at her. It was like this every other day when she came to this class. Joey hadn't given up since class started.

He was like every other guy. They only wanted one thing but she had to admit that more times than not she wanted the same thing. She didn't know what it was but lately she had been turning guys down left and right. One night stands weren't as thrilling as they used to be. Nine times out of ten they did nothing for her. It was very often that she found someone at least in her league and those were the ones that never called back. She was tired of this endless little pointless game. It's not like she was looking for _the_ one. She already knew who that was.

Ah, Vegas…she could just picture him now, his brown hair running wild on the top of his head, that beautiful grin that he saved just for her, those beautiful soulful eyes that read her like a book, and that perfect body. God, she wanted to do so many things to him.

She sighed dreamily as she thought about him. She leaned forward and relaxed her head on her hand as she thought about him. Before she knew it she was doodling on her notebook. Over and over she wrote their names together.

It wasn't long until she heard Joey slam his book shut. She glanced around and noticed that everyone else was getting up and leaving. She quickly tossed her book back into her bag before standing up and placing it over her shoulder. As always she started walking as Joey waited until she left first. She didn't even have to look back to notice that he was checking her ass out. As she made it out of the door her smile brightened. Vegas was across the hall, leaning against the wall. Her whole day had just gotten better.

"Miss me?" Vegas grinned.

She felt her heart start to pound in her chest. "You know it, babe."

"How did the shopping go?" Vegas asked easily as she made his way towards her. They started walking and she felt her heart rate pick up as he placed his hand in hers.

She tried to keep her voice steady. "Good. I got lots of new clothes. I'm still waiting for my father's call when he gets his credit card bill. He's going to flip. Not to mention Victoria when she sees that I spend five hundred dollars on a pair of shoes."

"Look at you acting out," Vegas teased.

She looked up innocently. "At least, they'll call."

"Well, there's that," Vegas nodded. "My dad called last week. He gave me this big lecture about partying too much. It seems that my idiot of a brother told him about his visit."

She glowered. "After we told him to keep his mouth shut. That little _brat_."

"I know, right?" Vegas chuckled. "I was thinking that we could come up with a sweet revenge plan before we take our next trip home. Maybe lock him in a closet for a day or two?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Brooke giggled. "How was practice this morning?"

"Brutal," Vegas admitted. "Coach pushed us hard. I thought I was going to die. The whole team is pulling together and practicing as much as we can. Nathan missed practice this morning. I hope he's not sick. We got Wake Forest this Friday and we really want to kick their ass. You'll be there, right? You know I need you there."

She nodded. "I'll probably drive up there with tutor girl or something."

"Thanks, dimples," Vegas smirked.

"So, you worried about Scott number two, huh?" Brooke asked playfully.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. He's not that bad. He did get us tickets to that amazing game. And he's pretty awesome on the court. Besides, once I noticed him with Jade I knew I didn't have to worry about the two of you."

"Because she's prettier than me?"

"What? No," Vegas rushed out. "I just finally realized that the two of you are just friends. I mean, not as good of friends as we are but still you're just friends. Now, he's not so bad."

"I told ya," Brooke smirked. "He's a good guy."

"Better than me?"

"What? No," Brooke mocked. She laughed loudly as she felt his hand grasp hers hard.

"I'm the best?"

"Uh-huh," Brooke mumbled. "You're my number one guy."

He grinned. "You could tell me every once and a while, you know."

She could only nod and smile.

Brooke felt his hand grip hers as he stopped walking. She turned quickly and noticed him smiling as he glanced to his side. "What?"

"Going somewhere?" Vegas chuckled.

She finally took a good look around and noticed that they were in front of the English building where her next class was. She laughed nervously before looking back at him.

"This is my building," Brooke mumbled as she pointed.

"Of course it is," Vegas chuckled. "Where did you think we were going?"

"Uh," Brooke shrugged. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell him that being with him made her forget about everything else.

"Dimples, you're blushing," Vegas smirked as he placed a hand over her cheek.

"I…huh?" Brooke mumbled as their eyes stayed locked.

He chuckled. "You're pretty."

_Oh my god, say something. Now_, she thought.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "I am, huh?"

"That's my girl," Vegas chuckled before leaning down and kissing her softly on her forehead. "Well, I got Physics but I'll meet up with you at lunch. Bye, Dimples." He winked before turning and walking away. She stood there watching him go as her heart finally slowed down. Once he was out of sight, she finally started walking again.

* * *

_Breathe in and breathe out_. She sat on her dorm room floor coaching herself as she went through her things. She had two large boxes placed in front of her. On the floor next to her were piles of pictures, letters, and cards. Anything and everything that involved Jake.

She couldn't allow herself to start crying. If she did that then she wouldn't be able to stop and she had cried enough. In fact, she was all cried out. It felt like there was nothing else inside of her. She was tired of feeling this way.

After class, she skipped lunch and went straight to the library to study. After that she came straight home when she knew that both Brooke and Lindsey were in class. Glancing at the clock now she realized that she was supposed to be at cheerleading practice. But she couldn't go. Not today. It was bad enough that the whole school knew about what happened. People had been staring at her all day. It was horrible. _It_ had happened Saturday and two days later everyone was talking about it.

As she placed pictures of the two of them into one of the boxes she felt a small part of her heart aching. It had been the only part of her that she had been able to feel as she started on this little project. Either way she couldn't keep these things up. They were just hanging all on her side of the room. Pictures of the past that seemed like they were from another lifetime.

Everything had happened so fast. One minute she was lying in bed and the next Jake had told her about what he did. Everything had moved in slow motion after that. It felt like forever as she sat on that beach all alone. That was until _he_ came. _He_ came and made everything better.

She felt that small pain in her chest fade and soon she couldn't feel it at all. Not while she was thinking about _him_. Never while she was thinking about _him_.

It wasn't long until she heard her cell phone ringing. Jake's ring tone was blaring loudly and she felt that ache in her heart return. Her smile faded and she glanced down back at the pile of pictures. Three and a half years of memories all right in front of her. She lifted the picture of them from prom and the pain was getting sharper.

She quickly tossed it into the box.

She didn't know why she was putting herself through this. All she did know was that she couldn't walk into this room again and see something that was a lie. She couldn't look at the past and not have it hurt. She needed all these memories in a box and she needed them hiding in her closet.

There was a soft knock on the door before Lindsey stuck her head inside. She smiled softly before making her way inside of the room. With the look on her face, Haley didn't even have to ask. It was obvious that Lindsey knew.

"Is this floor taken?" Lindsey questioned as she took a seat right next to her. Her arm instantly went around Haley's waist as she pulled her closer. Her head easily fell on Lindsey's shoulder. "How you holding up?"

"I'm good," Haley mumbled.

"Chase told me," Lindsey stated while rubbing her hand up and down Haley's back.

She closed her eyes. "Everyone knows now."

"What happened?" Lindsey asked carefully.

The door flew open and Brooke rushed inside before slamming the door behind her. She was out of breath, her hands were on her hips, and she looked pissed off. Haley leaned further into Lindsey. She knew this was coming but she hadn't really expected Brooke to look this angry.

"Brooke, I –"

Brooke held up her hand. "We missed you at practice. And then I heard Bevin talking to some of the girls so I pulled her aside after you took off, Linds. She told me and then I noticed Jacob's black eye and everything made sense."

"Brooke, I'm sorry," Haley mumbled before glancing down.

"Sweetie, I don't care about that. Are you ok? I rushed here as fast as I could," Brooke stated before moving one of the boxes to the side. She sat down in front of the girls and reached for Haley's hand. She squeezed it in hers comfortingly.

She smiled. "I'm getting better."

"How did this happen? I mean I knew he was –"

"Brooke," Lindsey cut her off. She glanced at her with a warning looking before looking down at Haley.

"You're right," Brooke nodded. "This is more important than…_that_. I'll wait."

Haley laughed. "Always so violent."

"You say violent, I say _protective_," Brooke shrugged.

"I love you," Haley smiled while looking up. "But you don't need to worry about him."

"Honey, tell us what happened?" Lindsey said softly. "If I had known then we wouldn't have went shopping…we wouldn't have left you all alone to deal with this…I feel so horrible, Grover."

"Don't," Haley mumbled. "It would have happened no matter what. I pushed him away and –"

"Don't you dare do that," Brooke cut her off. "Don't you dare try and make this your fault. That bastard did this on his own and I promise he'll get his."

"But it is, isn't it? I pushed him away, Brooke," Haley admitted while closing her eyes.

"Grover," Lindsey started.

"It's the truth. Everything that's happened is my fault. I let it get out of hand and now everything's a mess," Haley mumbled. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't. But even as she told herself this, tears started rolling down her cheeks. They were still there. No matter how much she cried.

"Haley, he slept with that _whore_," Brooke gritted out.

"And how many times did I kiss Nathan?" Haley whispered back. _How many times did I want more_, she thought?

Brooke looked at her in disbelief. "You are not comparing a few innocent kisses to him fucking someone else?"

She shut her eyes at Brooke words. She couldn't help but feel a shot of pain.

"I'm not saying it was right," Haley whispered once she found her voice.

Brooke slammed her fists onto the ground. "You're damn right, it isn't right!"

"Brooke dial it down," Lindsey said calmly. "This isn't helping. We just need to relax."

"I'm sorry," Haley whispered while looking up at Brooke.

"Tutor girl, what have you got to be sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong. He did," Brooke stated while reaching for Haley's hand again. "I hate that he did this to you and I hate that you're hurting because of him."

"I'm ok, really," Haley smiled through the tears. "I just can't believe that after everything…"

"He ruined it all," Lindsey finished.

"No," Haley shook her head while looking up. "I did. I pushed him away because..."

"Haley," Brooke started.

"I slept with Nathan," Haley mumbled.

"What?" Lindsey asked at the same time as Brooke asked, "How was it?"

Haley glanced between the two of them before closing her eyes. "It was right after Jake told me what he did. I was so hurt and I hated myself for pushing him away. And I hated him for sleeping with her…"

"Haley, you didn't," Lindsey said carefully.

"I made him sleep with me," Haley nodded.

"You made him the _rebound_ guy?" Brooke asked as her smile faded.

Haley felt her heart drop. "What? No. It wasn't like that."

"Haley, yes it was," Lindsey stated while looking intently at her. "I can't believe that you would use him like that. He's one of your best friends, Grover."

"I didn't," Haley continued to shake her head.

"Haley, you would have slept with anyone bud did it have to be Nathan?" Brooke asked while breathing hard.

"I wouldn't have slept with just _anyone_," Haley muttered while looking between the both of them. "And the fact that you both think that I would…"

"We didn't mean it that way," Lindsey answered. "It's just that Jake broke your heart and I'm sure you wanted someone to make the pain go away. It's kind of like using someone. I know because I did it after Felix broke my heart."

"I did want the pain to go away," Haley nodded. "But not just by anyone. I just wanted _him._ I wasn't thinking about Jake."

"So you wouldn't have just slept with anyone?" Brooke asked confused.

"Of course not," Haley shook her head. "I just wanted _him_. I knew he would find me…so I went to wait for him. I did not use him to get back at Jake. That was not what that night was about."

"You slept with Nathan, huh?" Brooke smirked.

"I really don't want to talk –"

"Seriously, how was it?" Brooke pressed as her brows knit together.

"Brooke," Lindsey scolded as she glared at her.

"Who was better? Nathan I bet," Brooke smirked.

"I can't believe you," Lindsey shook her head.

Brooke laughed. "What I'm curious?"

"Yeah, me, too," Lindsey admitted.

Haley moved out of Lindsey's embrace and sat up. She glanced between the two girls and noticed that they were both looking at her smiling. She felt the heat in her cheeks rise as Brooke started giggling.

"Seriously, how was he?" Brooke repeated.

Her heart started pounding hard in her chest. "_Oh-my-god!_" She said it quickly before smiling as both girls started laughing.

"Really?" Lindsey asked.

Haley nodded. "_Oh-my-god!_"

"That good, huh? I knew it," Brooke chuckled.

"It was like…I can't even find the words," Haley admitted as she thought about it.

"The best sex you ever had?" Brooke questioned as she wiggled her eyebrows. She smiled knowingly as Haley's cheeks started turning a little red.

Before she could answer, that night flashed in her mind. She smiled as she remembered it. She welcomed the images as they flooded her mind. She could barely hear Brooke repeating her question as her mind zoned in on Nathan. As always everything else faded away.

_She could feel the heat coming off of his body. It was falling from his body right down into hers. She felt everything around them fade away as moved above her. It had been this way for the last hour. He hadn't stopped and she couldn't let go of him. She was hanging onto him as they both fell down the black spiraling tunnel. She could barely focus her eyes on anything as her hands squeezed his. He was holding them above her head._

_He was kissing her again. His soft lips were moving perfectly over hers. This whole time she felt as if they were melting into each other. From the second that he had entered her, she felt that way._

_Her body was in overdrive. Every part of her was alive. She knew from the second that he started kissing her that this is what her body wanted. It wanted him just like this. It wanted them connected this way. Everything about this was perfect. She had finally surrendered to him. She couldn't remember which caved first, her body or her heart. But they both eventually gave into him._

_This is what it all had been leading to. She was certain of that now. She wanted Nathan and finally she was having him. It only made the experience feel that much better. It had never felt this way before. _Never.

_The things she was feeling now was all new. All of them felt different and exhilarating. _

_She had never felt so connected to someone in her entire life._

_She was drowning into everything that was Nathan. His lips broke from hers as he bent his head down and started kissing her neck. Her eyes rolled back as she squeezed his hands harder. She didn't know how they were both still moving, but they were. In fact, Nathan showed no signs of stopping and she didn't want him to. She never felt so alive in her life. She couldn't control the moaning that left her mouth. She also couldn't control screaming out his name. It felt so good. She just couldn't control herself. Plus, he really seemed to like it. It made everything feel all the more better. _

"_Nathan," Haley moaned. She squeezed his hands harder as he lifted his head from her neck. His blue eyes were boring into hers. She couldn't help but let herself finally twirl out of control._

"_You're so beautiful," Nathan whispered huskily._

"_Oh god." She felt her body trembling under his as everything exploded inside of her. They were still melting together as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her tenderly as she felt him falling with her. It was minutes later when she finally opened her eyes. The room was still spinning as she glanced up at the ceiling. Her eyes were focusing better as the colorful dots disappeared._

_She could still feel the tingles all over her body._

_Nathan's body still covered over hers as his head rested on her shoulder. It wasn't long until she finally got the feeling back in her arms. He finally let go of her hands and she moved them to his back, rubbing up and down softly._

"_That feels so good," Nathan murmured as he kissed her shoulder._

_She smiled as she continued to move her hands up and down. They stayed like that for a long time. But eventually she drifted off to sleep in his arms._

_When she woke up the next morning, she found her arm across his torso. Her body was pressed into the side of his and her head was resting on his shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly as she glancing up at him. He was still sound asleep. She watched him for the longest time before slowly moving her body off of his. Once she was out of the bed, she quietly searched the floor for her clothes. Their clothing was thrown all over the place and once she found her shirt she placed it on before leaving the room and making it downstairs. _

_She went straight outside. The cool morning breeze was refreshing as she stood there watching the perfect blue sky and the water. There weren't that many things that was more peaceful than this. _

_She heard the back door open and her smile only widened. It was seconds later when he stood next to her. She couldn't help but smile at him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him._

"_Good Morning," Haley smiled as she rested her head on his chest._

"_Yeah, good morning."_

"_Did you sleep well?" Haley asked._

"_Yep," Nathan nodded. "You?"_

"_Yep," Haley smiled. "That was the best night's sleep I've had in a really long time." It was the truth. She hadn't had such a peaceful night sleep in like ever. She didn't have any restless dreams. She didn't think about anything but the amazing comfort of his arms. It was truly peaceful. _

"_Good," Nathan mumbled as he bent down and kissed the top of her head._

_She reached out and touched his bare chest before rubbing up and down softly. _

"_Couldn't find your shirt?" Haley asked while looking up and raising an eyebrow. Her hands didn't stop moving as he smiled down at her._

_He shook his head. "I got worried when I woke up and you weren't there."_

"_I woke up and you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you," Haley stated as she leaned further into him._

"_How are you?" Nathan asked carefully. "With the whole Jake thing?"_

_She closed her eyes as she finally felt a sharp pain in her chest. She didn't want to think about him. Not now. Not why she was in Nathan's arms. "Nathan, I don't want to talk about __him__ right now."_

"_Ok, I get it," Nathan mumbled looking away from her. "Um, Hales, about last night –"_

"_Wait," Haley blurted out before he could finish. She looked up at him in panic. "Can I just go first?"_

_Panic quickly flooded her entire being. This is where he would tell her what a horrible mistake last night was. This is where he would say it should never happen again. Her mind was in overdrive as she quickly thought about what to say. She couldn't have him ending their friendship and she didn't want him acting weird around her._

"_Of course," Nathan nodded._

You can do this. Just tell him how special it was. Tell him how much it meant to you, _she told herself. _

"_I just…I just want to say how special last night was to me. It meant a lot to me, Nathan. It was special and amazing and I'll never forget it," Haley whispered. She reached up and kissed him tenderly on the lips._ He looks worried, _she thought. Panic was still flooding everything inside of her. "You're such a great friend." She quickly added._

"_What were you going to say?" Haley asked looking intently at him_. Please be ok. Please.

"_I've actually got to go."_

"_You leaving?" Her smile faded and panic filled her eyes. She knew this would happen. Already he was acting weird around her. "Nathan, please don't let this ruin our friendship. Please-please, don't be weird around me. Last night was so special to me and I don't want you to regret it. Do you regret it?" _He does_, she thought. _It's what he really wants to tell you _a voice in the back of her mind taunted. Something was pushing them out of that spiraling tunnel. It was pulling them apart._

"_Of course not. I just really have to go. I have a thing with Jade today…so…"_

_Her heart dropped all the way down to her feet. "__Oh, ok," Haley nodded before looking away. _

"_Are you going back soon or…?"_

"_I think I'm going to stay for a while," Haley answered honestly. "But you should go if you have to."_ But I don't want you to!

"_Ok," Nathan mumbled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He went to turn towards the house but she quickly caught his hand. Once he turned her lips crashed into his. She kissed him deeply before pulling away and smiling. She couldn't help but blush. _

"_Thank you," Haley mumbled as her cheeks turned pink. She watched him walk away before slowly making her way down the pier. With each step she felt the pain in her heart return. _

"Earth to Haley," Brooke sing-songed as she waved her hands in front of Haley's face.

"Huh?" Haley mumbled as the last of the memory faded away.

"She was thinking about _it_ again," Brooke stated as she glanced over at Lindsey.

Lindsey shrugged.

"What am I going to do?" Haley whispered as the memory disappeared. That warm feeling left along with it. She felt empty without it –without him. She glanced to the side as she heard her cell phone ringing again. It was Jake, _again_.

"The nerve of that jackass," Brooke hissed as she glanced over at the phone.

"I think you should answer it," Lindsey admitted as she glanced down at Haley.

"What?" Brooke shouted.

"She needs to talk to him," Lindsey answered.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "She never has to speak to him _ever _again."

"Lindsey's right," Haley admitted. "I have to talk to him. What do I say?"

"You let me go and I'll kick his ass," Brooke suggested with a bright smile. Haley glanced at her doubtfully and Brooke knew her answer. "I didn't think so."

"And I think once you talk to Jake, you should really talk to Nathan, Grover," Lindsey said while looking at her intently.

"Ok," Haley nodded. "Is Nathan, ok? I mean, did you guys hear anything about him today?"

"Well," Brooke shrugged. "He kind of didn't show up to practice."

"And Chase said he wasn't in class," Lindsey added.

She closed her eyes. "What did I do? I think I ruined our friendship."

"I don't think so, tutor girl," Brooke smiled softly.

"You guys weren't there," Haley mumbled. "He didn't even want to…you know. I mean, I pushed him until he finally gave in. I mean he's a guy and it was sex I was asking for. But he really didn't want to and I think I made him feel bad. And then the next morning, I'm pretty sure that he was going to tell me what a huge mistake it was but instead he said he had to go to meet up with Jade."

"Ouch," Lindsey mumbled.

"I mean, she's his girlfriend," Haley shrugged.

"What are you going to do, Grover?" Lindsey asked.

She really had no idea. What was she going to do? She felt both sets of eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable. Why were they looking at her like she had all the answers? She didn't have a clue. Her boyfriend cheated on her and slept with the school whore. The boy she wanted didn't want her back and now he was probably going to cut her out of his life. Things were so messed up and she didn't have a clue as to how to fix them.

* * *

Her whole body was tense as she walked across campus. It was late and hardly anybody was out. She shoved her hands into her pockets. It wasn't long until she saw him sitting on the table just yards away. Her walking slowed down as she made it in front of him. She didn't bother to get close. She stayed back as he stood up.

"Thanks for meeting me," Jake muttered while looking up.

She shrugged. "Well, you called thirty seven times."

"I just had to see you, Haley," Jake said quickly. "I miss you so much. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'll never do it again. I need you to forgive me, Haley. Please. I'm so sorry."

"Jake," Haley started but he quickly cut her off.

"No, you have to forgive me," Jake rushed out. "I can't live with myself if you don't."

"Jake, I forgive you," Haley stated once he finally stopped talking.

"Wait, what? You do? You forgive me?" Jake asked carefully as he took a step forward. It was then that she got a good look at him. He looked bad. Worse than when he showed up Saturday morning and told her about Nikki. He had dark circles under his eyes. It was then that she noticed the huge purple mark on his face.

"What happened?" Haley asked as she took a step closer. She didn't think before she reached out and brushed the bruise with her finger. His eyes closed and she quickly pulled her hand away before taking a step back.

"Nathan," Jake answered. "Not that I blame the guy after what I did."

"He hit you?" Haley mumbled. It was then that her heart started pounding hard in her chest. Nathan had hit Jake for her. He had hit Jake because of what he did to her. She felt her heart pounding harder.

Jake nodded. "Hit me good. It still hurts."

His face looked bad, she noticed. Of course it hurt. "I'm sorry."

"I deserved it," Jake shrugged.

She closed her eyes. "No, you don't, Jake."

"Haley, I –"

She held up her hand. "Can I just go first?"

"Of course you can," Jake nodded before running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Haley mumbled. "For everything. I know you were mad at me for pushing you away and I'm sorry for that. These last few months…I've been changing. I've changed, Jake. I'm not the same person I was before. And I just want you to know that I forgive you."

"I'm going to make this up to you," Jake nodded. "I will."

"Jake," she shook her head.

"I'm going to make you trust me again," Jake continued. "I love you so much. As long as we're together, Haley…"

"No," Haley stated while shaking her head. "We're not together, Jake. Not anymore."

"But…I thought you said you forgive me?" Jake asked confused.

"I do," Haley mumbled. "But that doesn't change things. Like I said, I've changed."

He took a deep breath. "I can change. Whatever it is that you want me to be, I can be that. Please, Haley. I have to be with you."

"I don't want you to change," Haley said looking away. "You and I are just over, Jake."

"No," Jake said loudly. "We're not over. We've been together forever. We belong together, Haley. You know…everyone knows it."

"I don't," Haley shrugged.

"What?" Jake asked confused. "But you said…you told me that –"

"Jake, we were young," Haley shrugged. "People change. They want different things."

"No," Jake shouted. "You're the one that changed. You've been so different and not yourself. This is all your fault. You made me go out that night. You wouldn't talk to me and now you're saying that you don't want to be with me?"

She could only nod and he glanced away.

"What happened? We used to be so good together?" Jake asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Jake, you were always ignoring me, picking the guys over me, and basketball," Haley stated as he finally started to look at her again. "We haven't been _us_ in a long time. I tried to tell you that but you picked a game over spending my birthday with me."

"Hey, I was back in time for you birthday and you said you were ok with that," Jake shouted.

"I didn't come here to argue with you," Haley said holding up her hands.

He shook his head. "So, after everything, you're just going to throw away over three and a half years? Just because I made once stupid mistake? Haley, I don't care about her at all!"

"This isn't about her," Haley stated while looking at him. "I told you I forgive you for that. This isn't about _that._"

"Yes, it is," Jake said shaking his head. "It's why you broke up with me and –"

"I was going to break up with you before that," Haley said loudly as she cut him off.

He glanced up at her. "W-what?"

"That's why I wouldn't answer your calls and it's why I was acting that way," Haley continued. "I just didn't know how to tell you." She felt her heart drop at the look on his face. He looked so hurt. She wanted him to hate her. She deserved it.

"You were going to break up with me?" Jake mumbled to himself.

She could only nod.

"Why?"

"Because of everything, because I've changed, and because I'm different now. I'm not the girl you fell in love with, Jake. Things are just different now. You deserve so much better –"

"Don't," Jake held up his hand. "Don't tell me what I deserve. I want _you!_ I love you. Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

"I will always care about you," Haley started but it was no use. He glared at her before storming away. She stood there for a few seconds watching him go before turning and walking the other way. Her head was spinning as her feet guided her where she wanted to be. Nathan was like a drug and she needed a fix.

It wasn't long until she was knocking softly on Nathan's door. When no answer came she turned the knob and the door opened. She walked right in and closed the door behind her. The living room light was on but no one was there. She walked towards Nathan's room and knocked softly on the door. She prayed that Jade wasn't in his bed as she opened his door.

She started feeling things again when she saw that it was just him. He was in his bed asleep as far as she could tell. She walked into his room and closed the door behind her. She walked slowly in the dark room until she felt the bed. She softly reached out until her hand came in contact with his skin. She took a seat and took off her shoes before moving her body until she was lying right next to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his torso. The pain in her chest stopped and was replaced with that warm feeling. It felt amazing as it melted them together. Before she knew it, he was wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. He reached for the covers and pulled her underneath with him. Once they were both fully covered he kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, if I woke you up," Haley whispered.

"It's ok," Nathan mumbled. "How are you?"

"I missed you," Haley whispered. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"I'm here now," Nathan mumbled as he held her closer to him. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yes," Haley answered.

"You can cry, you know. I won't let you go," Nathan said. It was then that she let her tears fall. They rolled down the side of her cheeks before falling onto his chest. Just like he promised he didn't let her go and it wasn't long until she cried herself to sleep in _his_ arms.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Who watched LOST last night and thought WTF? If I hadn't watched every single minute of it over and over again I think I might have been lost. My boyfriend didn't know what the hell was going on! I can't wait for the next OTH episode in which Joy directed! It looks so good. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review and I promise next chapter something big is going down!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**(Ross finding out that Chandler kissed Rachel in college)**

**Ross: No, she was definitely on my bed, dude! Chandler: Why would I kiss a girl and put her on your bed? Ross: Well then who was on my bed? Monica: Oh-oh-oh! Ross: No-no-no! Monica: Yes! Ross: You mean you were under the pile of coats?  
Monica: I was the pile of coats! Ross: Oh-my-god! Monica: You were my mystery midnight kisser?!  
Ross: You were my first kiss with Rachel?!  
Monica: You were my first kiss ever?!  
Chandler: What did I marry into?!**

_Chapter Thirty One –If I'd Found the Right Words to Say_

"And now we put the cookies in the oven!"

Haley laughed as she watched Lily lifted the pan of cookies from the table. She stood there waiting as Lily walked slowly across the kitchen before making it in front of her. She then bent down to her sister's height and held out her hands. Lily smiled brightly before handing the pan over. Haley quickly put the cookies in side and set the timer.

"Now, we wait," Haley stated as she bent down and lifted Lily in her arms.

Lily's hands instantly started playing in Haley's hair. "You're so pretty, Haley-bop."

"You're the pretty one, Munchkin," Haley smiled at her as they took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well, I know that," Lily said holding out her hands as Haley placed her on top of the table. "But you're pretty, too. And Taylor, too, oh, and momma."

"Is that all?" Haley giggled softly.

"I think so," Lily mumbled while pushing Haley's hair to the side. "What do you want to do next, Haley-bop?"

"Glued to you already, huh?" Lydia laughed as she made her way into the kitchen.

Haley smiled up at her mother. She had driven home last night after Brooke left for the game. The guys were playing Wake Forest and she just wasn't in the mood to watch basketball. Instead of staying home and crying like a loser she decided to come home while the girls were away. It was way better to hang out with Lily than to be alone. And that's exactly what she felt like all week. All alone.

After Monday night, things had pretty much gone back to normal. She had started going to practice again and to all her classes. She even ate lunch with the girls and Luke. She ignored the stares that people sent her. Jake was avoiding her. She had worked Wednesday night and he hadn't come in to the Pub at all. Not that she blamed him. After what she revealed to him she was positive that he wouldn't want to ever speak to her again. She broke his heart and she felt terrible about it. She didn't have time to think about what he did to her. Blaming it all on him would be wrong when she knew that it was her fault in the first place. She was the one that pushed him away. She's the one that changed and forgot to tell him.

Everything had been leading up to this. Now, it seemed that they were both unhappy. Jake hated her and she hated herself. It didn't help that she saw Nikki twice this week leaving Lindsey's dorm room. It seems that the slut has been more than attached to Rachel's side.

"Momma, we made cookies," Lily smiled as she glanced up at her mother.

Lydia laughed. "Well, then maybe once you get back we can eat them."

"Where you going?" Haley asked looking up.

"Taylor's going to take Lily and Lauren out to the park for the afternoon. I figured we could catch up," Lydia suggested with a smile.

And there it was. She knew that her mother would notice the difference in her. She tried her best to pretend that things were normal and good but that didn't seem to work. Now she was going to have to tell her mother everything. That thought made her stomach turn upside down. She didn't want to think about _it_ again. She didn't want that dull numbing pain to return. But with the smile on her mother's face she knew she wasn't getting out of it.

Her head started spinning as Lily continued to play with her hair.

It was then that MJ marched into the kitchen and didn't stop until he was in front of Haley looking up at her. He barked loudly and Lily clapped her hands.

"He wants you to pick him up," Lily smiled.

"Is that what you want, MJ?" Haley asked.

Haley glanced down at the little dog that Nathan had given her sister. He was so cute sitting there just looking up at them. Looking at him only reminded her of Nathan and how amazing he had been giving her sister this dog that stood before them. And then her heart was melting all over again as she reached down and lifted MJ in her hands. Once they were sitting back up in the chair Lily quickly pulled him onto her lap. Haley could only smile. It was seconds later that she remembered that she was going to have to talk to her mother about everything.

What was she supposed to say? Her mind drifted off and it was minutes later when Taylor marched into the kitchen with her coat already on. Taylor had decided to stay home after all. She had been working at the café with Karen and she was even thinking about signing up for some classes at the community college. Her parents had been so happy that Taylor finally decided to go home. Their father was even happy.

"Let's hit the road, Squirt," Taylor said holding out her arms.

"Do I have to?" Lily asked with a pout as she glanced over at her mother.

Lydia frowned. "But you love the park."

"But Lauren's so mean and she's always making fun of me," Lily mumbled looking down. "And at school she never wants to play with me and my friends because she says that boys are gross."

"They are," Lydia smiled.

Taylor rolled her eyes as Haley laughed. "Well, maybe your big sister will teach this little chic a lesson. I'll show her what'll happen if she picks on you again." Taylor lifted Lily in her arms as the little girl hugged her tight. MJ was in between them.

"Tay, might I suggest not hitting on the little five year olds?" Haley said sweetly.

"I'm _not _going to hit her," Taylor laughed. "I'm going to scare the living crap out of her."

"Sweet," Lily smiled. "Momma, I'm taking MJ. He doesn't like her either."

"Wow, Taylor," Lydia smiled while glancing at Haley. "That makes me feel so much better. You make sure to keep an eye on the girls and if that little Bruce kid tries to hit on any of the girls you make sure to call his mom. I put her number in your purse. You just make sure that he doesn't hit my baby girl."

"He hit Lauren last week," Lily said looking from Taylor to Haley. "Her daddy got so mad and then he wanted to fight with stupid Bruce's dad and…"

"Hey, we don't say stupid," Lydia corrected her.

"We do. You don't," Taylor smiled sweetly before turning with Lily as they started making their way out of the room. "I'll see you next time you come home, Haley-bop."

"Me, too," Lily waved. The girls left the room and she sat quietly at the table as her mother moved around the kitchen. She watched as her mother fixed two cups of hot chocolate before placing one of them in front of her as she took a seat right next to her. Haley lifted the cup to her mouth and took a sip before placing the cup down on the table. Her mother's eyes didn't leave her the whole time.

"This is good," Haley smiled as she glanced down at the cup.

Lydia laughed. "Don't change the subject, Haley-bop. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," Haley mumbled shaking her head. Her mother gave her a knowing look and Haley felt that wall around her heart crash down. She was never good at keeping things from her mother. They always talked about everything. "Everything."

"Well, I figured that when I got a call two nights ago and all I heard was crying," Lydia stated as she moved her chair closer. "Talk to me. It's just us. I sent your father play golf and the girls to the park. We got a few hours before they return home and the madness begins again." She laughed and Haley couldn't help but laugh along with her. It was seconds later when she felt her mother take hold of her hand.

"How do you always know when something is wrong?" Haley asked softly.

"Well, one because I'm your mother," Lydia smiled as she squeezed her hand. Haley looked up and smiled at her mother. "And two, its Valentines day and your home, and three, you're not wearing that ring Jacob gave to you."

Haley glanced down at her hand. It was truth. She had taken the ring off right after Jake had told her what he did. After he had left her room she felt like the ring had been burning her skin and she took it off and tossed it in her dresser. Thinking about it now, she knew that she would have to give it back. She couldn't keep it.

"It's so stupid," Haley whispered shaking her head.

"Hey," Lydia said calmly as she pulled Haley closer to her. "It's not stupid. Now, tell me what happened, Haley-bop."

It was then that everything started spinning around in her head. All of it coming at her in different directions as it showed her everything that had happened. All the images of the last year flashing quickly before fading away into the darkness. It was clear now as to when things started to change. It was the night she met _him_. That's when it all started.

_He_ walked into her world and changed everything.

This was all _his_ fault. For a split second she let herself be angry with _him_. And with that she couldn't control herself. "This is all _his_ fault. He did this. He just came here and he made me feel things that I don't want to feel for him. He turned everything around in my life and he made me care about him and I don't know how but it made me not care about anything else. And he did this. He made me feel this way. And it hurts _so_ much and now because of me Jake hates me and I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do, Mom?"

She glanced up at her mother and was met with concerned eyes.

"So this is Nathan's fault?" Lydia asked carefully.

"No," Haley answered honestly. That split second was gone and she felt horrible for even thinking that this was _his_ fault. She had no one to blame but herself, she knew. Blaming either one of them would just be completely wrong and she cared about both of them too much to let that happen. "It's not his fault. It's mine. I'm the one that wants him. He didn't make me want him. I just…I can't control myself. It's like I told you before."

"I know," Lydia nodded. "When you're with Nathan everything else just disappears."

"That's not normal, right?"

Lydia smiled down at her daughter. "But it happens. Its how things were with me and your father up until you girls came along. It still happens sometimes when we're alone."

"But I don't want to feel this way about _him_," Haley whispered before placing her head on her mother's shoulder. Lydia wrapped her arm around Haley's waist and pulled her closer to her. "I don't understand how it's possible to care about them both, Mom."

"You can't control these things," Lydia mumbled before kissing her forehead. "These things just happen sometimes. You can't control everything."

_She doesn't understand_ a voice inside of her head stated.

"He's my best friend," Haley whispered. "I don't want to feel this way about him and yet I can't help it. I know it's wrong but I just can't stop. I tried so hard to stay away from him but I can't. It's just…You know what I felt when Jake told me that he slept with Nikki?"

"He what?" Lydia asked loudly.

"Mom," Haley mumbled looking up.

"You're right," Lydia said calmly. "This is more important. What did you feel?"

"Relief," Haley answered honestly. "I was relieved that I didn't have to feel guilty anymore for caring about Nathan. I felt relief that I could finally have what _I_ really wanted. You know how horrible that makes me feel? I feel terrible, Mom. And now every second of everyday I want his arms to hold me and I want him to tell me that everything will be alright. And I know I'm supposed to feel guilty when I'm with him but I don't. I don't feel that way at all. It's always just us and I don't want to ruin my friendship with him. He means too much to me. I can't live without him and now I have all these stupid feelings for him. I don't know what to do."

"So you and Jacob are over?" Lydia asked carefully.

Haley nodded. "Daddy will be thrilled."

Lydia laughed for a second before it faded. "Yeah, he will. But, baby, if he slept with someone else then I don't know why you're beating yourself up over this. This isn't your fault. You both messed up and maybe things are just over. Just because you didn't talk to him for a few days doesn't give him the right to go off and sleep with some tramp. He messed up, too. Don't put everything on yourself. This is not all on you, you got that!"

"I changed," Haley mumbled. "I pushed him away and I didn't know what was happening at the time. I let things get this far and now it's too late to fix them."

"Do you still love Jake?" Lydia asked.

"Of course I do," Haley whispered. "I always will, but it's not the same anymore. I can't explain it. It's why I didn't know how to break up with him. I still care about him _so _much and I want him to be ok and I don't want him to hate me but I know that it's over. I feel it, you know. I tried so hard to hold onto what we had but it ended up slipping away in the end. It's like I couldn't stop it. We'll never be together again, Mom. It's just over." She could feel the tears in her eyes.

"Come here," Lydia stated as she held out her hands. Her arms wrapped around Haley a second later and both girls were hugging each other tight. It was then that Haley started crying.

"I can't stop crying no matter how hard I try," Haley muttered through the tears.

"Sweetheart, you need time to get over Jake. You two were together for a very long time and now that you know it's over you need time to grieve. That part of you that still cares about him needs time to get over him. You need time to heal. The tears won't stop until you do. It's what happens when you have a broken heart, Haley-bop. You just need time to get over it and over him."

"But I don't want to feel this way," Haley whispered.

"It'll get better, I promise," Lydia tried to soothe her.

She couldn't explain the agony that she was in. She was more than thankful that it was only a tiny part of her heart. If she had been feeling this dull numbing pain all over she was sure that she would die. It hurt. It hurt badly. Just the tiny part of her that was hurting was hurting _a lot_. It was something that she never wanted to feel again. It made it even worse because she knew that this is how Lindsey had been feeling. She wouldn't wish this pain on anyone. But her mother was right. She needed time to get over Jake. She couldn't handle going through this ever again. It hurt too much.

* * *

Haley sat comfortably on her bed with Lindsey right in front of her. She continued to fix Lindsey's hair as she helped her get ready. It was minutes later when she put the last curl in Lindsey's hair.

"All done," Haley announced as Lindsey stood up.

"How do I look?" Lindsey asked as she turned.

"Beautiful," Haley answered easily. "Chase is going to love it."

"You bet your ass he will," Brooke smirked from her bed.

"Now, tell me about this Jason guy?" Lindsey questioned as she reached down for her shoes. She took a seat on Haley's chair before putting them on.

Brooke grinned. "He's so hot!"

"Yeah, because that's what she meant," Haley laughed as she shook her head.

"Totally," Lindsey agreed.

"Whatever," Brooke rolled her eyes. "He is hot! Like I can't believe that he asked me out on a date hot! And the sex will be amazing!"

"Of course it will," Lindsey teased.

"Oh, it will," Brooke nodded. "That boy has no idea that I'm going to rock his world in a few short hours. God, if he only knew how lucky he is about to get. Did I mention that he's yummy?"

"No," Haley laughed. "You left that part out."

"Well, he's yummy," Brooke declared as she dropped the small mirror on her hand. "And after dinner I'm going to f –"

"We get it," Haley stated quickly as she held up her hands.

"Now, tell me more about this boy and not the things you want to do to him," Lindsey smiled sweetly.

"That I _will _do to him," Brooke corrected.

"Whatever," Lindsey laughed.

"He's a senior at UNC," Brooke answered.

"And?" Haley questioned while looking up.

Brooke looked confused. "And I'll find out more tonight on our date. Jeeze, get off my back will ya. It's not like I majored in all things Jason…Jason…"

"You don't know his last name do you?" Lindsey teased.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "It's Jason…McHotness."

"Right," Haley nodded. "Because that's what I was thinking."

"Really, me, too," Lindsey chuckled.

"Oh, who cares what his last name is," Brooke mumbled as she went back to getting ready.

"Calm down, Mrs. Mchotness," Lindsey said playfully. All three girls started laughing. Lindsey was bent over with her hands holding onto Haley's desk as she laughed loudly.

Haley smiled once her laughter died down. It was good to laugh again. After her talk with her mother this afternoon she had driven right back to campus to help Lindsey get ready for her date with Chase tonight. It was good to be this way with them again. Maybe, her mother was right. Maybe, things would eventually get better.

"Are you sure you don't want me to cancel?" Lindsey asked once again. "I don't want you spending tonight all alone. It's Saturday night. You can even come with us. Chase won't mind."

"I'm not being a third wheel on your Valentines date," Haley mumbled shaking her head.

"I would offer to stay but I really want this guy, tutor girl," Brooke said with a pout.

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "I wouldn't dream of asking either one of you to cancel. Plus, I've got so much homework to do. I'll be busy all night. I'll probably fall asleep early. So Linds, just wake me up when you get back so we can talk about your evening. Really, you guys have nothing to worry about."

"Nerd," Brooke teased.

"Get going_, Mrs. Mchotness_," Haley mumbled as Brooke stood up.

"Call me if you need anything," Lindsey said grabbing the rest of her things. She reached for her cell phone and checked the time before placing it in her purse.

Brooke grinned. "And call me _only_ if it's an emergency. You know I get cranky when I don't get mine." She wiggled her eyebrows as both girls faces dropped.

"Oh my god," Lindsey laughed.

"I don't think I'll be calling you _ever_," Haley mumbled shaking her head.

"Seriously, tutor girl, call if you need anything," Brooke said as she checked herself out in the mirror.

"And I'll wake up if you fall asleep. Promise," Lindsey smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Lindsey smiled as she went to open it. She walked slowly before looking down and making sure that she looked ok. It was then that she opened the door and Chase stood there with a smile on his face and flowers in his hands.

"Whoa," Chase mumbled looking her up and down.

"Your girl looks damn good, huh?" Brooke asked as she watched them.

Chase could only nod as he took in the sight of her.

"I told you," Haley mumbled.

"These are for you," Chase mumbled holding up the red roses. She smiled as she took them.

"Thank you. You look _whoa_, too," Lindsey smiled. She started laughing and soon so was everyone else. She turned smiling at the girls before waving. "See you guys later."

"For your sake I hope she doesn't," Brooke smirked as she glanced at Chase. With that she winked at Haley before walking past Lindsey and Chase and out of the room. They all laughed as they watched her go. Haley continued to shake her head. Brooke Davis was something else.

"Is she meeting that Vegas guy tonight?" Chase asked curiously as he glanced down the hall and watched her turn the corner.

Lindsey shook her head. "Nope, he's out on a date with a bleach blond whore!"

"Oh," Chase mumbled.

"Yeah, we're not a big Vegas fan," Haley admitted as Chase glanced her way.

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Maybe if he pulls his head out of his ass and stopped treating her like she's nothing then we might actually like him," Lindsey said with a fake smile.

He held up his free hand. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe he might not know how she feels about him?"

"Huh?"

"No," Lindsey shook her head. "He has to know. He has to. He knows." She glanced back at Haley and all she could do was shrug. "Does he know?"

"I always assumed he did," Haley answered.

Chase sighed. "I'm just saying that there might be a chance that he has no idea that she's in love with him. In fact, if he did know, then I'm sure they would be together."

"And how is it that you know that?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, I don't," Chase stated with a smile. "But you get so hot and bothered when we talk about it…its kind of sexy." He smirked as she started to blush.

"And we're leaving," Lindsey said embarrassed.

"Have fun," Haley waved as Lindsey started to push Chase further out of the room.

He glanced back at Haley. "Do you want to join us? It'll be fun."

"Thanks, Chase, but no," Haley smiled as she waved. "You guys have a great night and happy first Valentines day together." They said their goodbyes before leaving the room and closing the door. Once they were gone Haley laid herself back onto her bed and closed her eyes.

Just last year on this day she had been happy. In fact, she and Jake had been so happy. Now, that was gone and so were those feelings. _No use in thinking about it now_, she told herself. And she wasn't going to cry anymore today. She had cried enough and she was tired of it. She moved her hand back and she felt Mr. Waffles fall from the center of the pillows. She glanced back at him and she felt a longing in her chest.

It had been days since she last seen Nathan. They hadn't been alone together since that night she crawled into his bed. He had been at the Pub that Wednesday night she worked but he was with Jade then and he hadn't really seemed to have time to hang out. In fact, he was probably off with Jade now celebrating Valentines Day. Even with that knowledge she still got up out of bed and put on her shoes. She didn't know what it was but she had to see _him_.

That pull that she felt towards him was stronger than ever.

She threw a few things into her purse before checking herself in the mirror. Once she was done she left her room. She took her time walking towards his apartment. She knew in her mind that he probably wasn't home. She was sure that he wasn't. But it still didn't stop her from walking towards his apartment. She tried her best to ignore the happy couples that she past along with way.

It wasn't long before she was finally standing in front of his door. She could feel her heart ready to leap out of her chest as she went to knock. Either Nathan was home or no one was. She knew that Lucas had this big romantic evening planned for him and Peyton. He had told her about it Tuesday and she had never seen him so excited about something in his life. That was until he started talking about Jake and how he wanted to kill him. She had to throw herself in his arms and cry for him to promise not to do anything. She didn't need Lucas fighting with Jake. She had enough to deal with.

She knocked softly on the door a few times before taking a step back. She waited a few seconds and nothing happened. _Of course he's out with his girlfriend,_ she told herself. She went to turn to go back to her dorm room and cry. It was then that he answered the door. Her heart started hammering in her chest as she looked at him surprised.

"I didn't think you would be home tonight," Haley mumbled nervously as she glanced up at him. She tried her best not to check him out but it was no use. Her eyes took him in with this blue polo shirt and cargo shorts. He always looked good.

He smiled. "Are you here for Luke because he's out with Peyton?"

"No," she shook her head and laughed nervously. "I came by to see _you_ but if you have plans then I'll just go." She quickly looked down at her feet.

"Uh, no I don't," Nathan answered as he opened the door fully.

"I thought maybe you and Jade…?" Her stomach turned upside down.

"No," Nathan mumbled shaking his head. "She had other plans and besides I didn't feel like doing anything tonight, so." He shrugged as he smiled at her.

"Oh, ok," Haley nodded. "I'll just go then." She went to walk away be he stopped her.

"Hales," Nathan chuckled. "Do you want to come in?"

"Um, sure," Haley mumbled before turning and walking into the apartment. She went straight into the living room and took a seat on the sofa. It was seconds later when Nathan joined her. She couldn't help but noticed the distance between his body and hers.

"So?"

"Sorry you guys lost last night," Haley said the first thing that came to her mind. "Brooke told me. Sorry I didn't make it."

"I understand," Nathan replied while he sat back.

"But you played good," Haley added. "I mean I saw the highlights on Sports Center this morning. Three rebounds, six assists, and twenty six points."

"You were watching Sports Center?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

She laughed. "Well, my dad was watching it and I was reading a book but I did look up when the announcer guy started talking about you." He started smiling and she quickly glanced away so that he wouldn't see the heat coming off her cheeks. She was sure that they were bright red at this point.

"Haley James watching Sports Center," Nathan smirked. "I'd never thought I would see the day."

"I watch you guys play all the time," Haley defended.

He nodded. "I guess you have a point."

"A very strong one," Haley added.

"So," Nathan started. "Is there anything you wanted to do or…?"

"Uh, not really," Haley mumbled. "I am hungry though." She placed a hand on her stomach before looking away embarrassed that she even said anything. She heard him laughing softly and it made her blush even more. What was the matter with her? She didn't no why she was blushing every other minute.

"I can order a pizza," Nathan suggested.

"That's cool," Haley nodded while trying not to look at him. She quickly pulled out her cell phone.

"Anything special you want on it?"

"Whatever you get?" Haley replied looking down at her cell phone. _Say something you idiot_, she told herself. _Now!_ "And I was thinking that I could kick your ass in Guitar Hero _again_? I mean, if you don't mind me kicking your ass?" They had played a few weeks ago and she had beaten him and Lucas. She glanced over and noticed that he was smiling.

"Hales," Nathan laughed.

"No, I'm serious," Haley smiled. "I do plan on kicking your ass _again_ this time."

"Well, then I'm not holding back this time," Nathan stated as he pulled out his cell phone.

She laughed. "Is that supposed to make me scared?"

He shrugged before smirking. "I'm going to kick your ass, Haley James," Nathan declared as he stood up. Before she could say anything else he already started ordering the pizza. She could only watch him and smile and pray that her heart would stop pounding so loudly.

* * *

Her eyes were glued to the TV as she hit the colorful buttons on the guitar. It was two hours later and Nathan was kicking her ass. He hadn't been lying when he said that he wouldn't be holding back. It was seconds later when the song ended and she glanced over at Nathan. He held out the small guitar in his hands and smiled at her.

"Now, what were you saying about kicking my ass?" Nathan teased.

She rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the sofa. "It's not fair. I didn't know that you were holding back the last time. You totally played me." She pointed a finger at him before reaching for her bottle of beer and taking a sip.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't beat you that bad," Nathan shrugged as he took a seat.

She sighed. "Well, it doesn't."

"You want the last piece?" Nathan asked as he pointed on the coffee table. The pizza box was wide open with only one slice left. Around it were three empty beer bottles and a bag of chips that Lucas left out.

"I'm good," Haley mumbled. She watched him as he lifted the box and walked over to the trash before tossing it inside. He went back for the empty beer bottles and he threw those too before saving the chips. It wasn't long before he was sitting back on the sofa. He reached for the remote before turning off the game and changing the channel.

"Sorry, I beat you," Nathan said glancing over at her.

She shrugged. "I guess I kind of deserved it. But I'll have you know that I'm going to practice and next time I will kick your ass for real." She smiled.

"I'm sure you will," Nathan nodded before chuckling. "What do you want to watch? Lifetime? The Lakers Spurs game?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "The game is fine."

"Thanks," Nathan smiled as he changed the channel. Her eyes couldn't help but stay glued to him as he relaxed himself. Her eyes moved from his face down to shoulders and then his arms. Her heart rate was increasing with each second that passed by. When he turned and noticed her looking at him she quickly turned her attention to the game. As best as she could, she focused her all of her energy on the players on the screen.

"These guys are good," Haley mumbled.

He laughed. "Yeah, the guy with the ball now is like the best player in the NBA. Kobe Bryant. And that one with the ball now is Tony Parker. He's married to the hot one on that show you watch. You know the show with the crazy women. She's the one that slept with the yard guy."

"She's married to him?" Haley asked looking at the guy on the screen.

"I know, huh," Nathan laughed. "He's good, though." He pointed to the screen. "And the one that just blocked the dunk is Tim Duncan. He's really good, too."

"And really _really_ tall," Haley noticed.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know in the basketball world, being tall is a good thing."

"If you say so," Haley shrugged. They continued to watch the game and before long she found herself into it. The guys were really good. Her hands were on the side of her and she couldn't help but drumming them. It was a close game and already they were in the fourth quarter with only five minutes left. She was pretty sure that Nathan was cheering for the guys in the yellow uniforms. She couldn't help but sigh as the other team called a timeout and a commercial came on.

"I noticed that you weren't wearing your ring," Nathan mumbled, his eyes glued to her hand. She glanced at him for a second before looking down at her finger. "I guess that means you finally broke up with him."

She nodded. "Yeah, I did break up with him the day he told me that he slept with her."

"Oh," Nathan said surprised.

"What?"

"I just," Nathan shrugged, "I didn't know that you broke up with him."

"Well, I did," Haley mumbled looking away.

She felt the cushions on the sofa moving and it was a second later that she felt Nathan's hand on her leg. She quickly glanced up at him and their eyes locked. They gazed at each other for a long time before he spoke. She realized that she had been holding in her breath and she released it slowly.

"How are you doing?" Nathan asked in a husky tone.

She felt her heart leaping out of her chest as the pull towards him kicked into overdrive. Her hands were trembling slightly as she glanced down at his hand on her leg. The connection they shared was shining through her and the warmth from his touch was spreading all over her body. She was breathing harder now. The realization that she hadn't answered him sent her mind spinning.

"I'm getter better," Haley whispered before looking up. Those blue eyes were shining into hers once again.

He smiled softly. "If…if there's anything that I can do to make it better just let me know. I'm here for you no matter what, Hales."

"I know," Haley stated with a smile. "You've helped me so much, Nathan. In fact, I don't think that I would have made it these past few weeks without you. You're always there when I need you and I'm so grateful that you're in my life. You know, everyone's trying to help me and they want to be there for me but you're the only one that makes the pain go away. I really don't know what I would do if you weren't here." She bit her bottom lip as her hand reached for his. She held his hand in hers, never taking her eyes off of his.

"I just want to make sure that you're ok," Nathan muttered.

"I hope…" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I hope you know how much you mean to me." He smiled at her and it was then that her eyes moved down to his lips. She couldn't help but lick hers. His were so perfect and soft. She felt that bond they shared thudding along with her heart, pulling her towards him. She leaned in slowly, her lips touching his softly a second later. Her mouth slanted over his as she quickly deepened the kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth slowly as her hand moved up to his cheek. Her eyes were screwed shut as she kissed him tenderly. It was minutes later when she pulled away and glanced down. She couldn't bring herself to look up as he cleared his throat.

"I think I should get you home," Nathan said huskily.

She laughed nervously before letting his hand go. She felt the heat on her cheeks returning and she quickly stood up. She reached for her purse and placed it over her shoulder before grabbing the half empty beer bottle and making her way towards the sink. She emptied it out before tossing it in the trash can. Once she turned she noticed Nathan standing by the hallway.

"Uh, you ready?" Nathan asked.

"Sure," Haley smiled. She walked nervously towards the hallway and past him on the way. Once she was out the door, she waited while he locked up. They started walking in silence and that was just fine with Haley. She hadn't meant to embarrass herself like that. She hadn't meant to kiss him, it just happened. _Like every other time_, she told herself.

"How are things with Lindsey and Chase?" Nathan finally broke the silence.

"Great," Haley smiled. "Lindsey likes him so much and he's so funny and sweet."

"That's good," Nathan chuckled.

"Well, I think that they're perfect for each other," Haley declared.

He chuckled. "Well, it must be fate then."

"I think so," Haley nodded before smiling up at him. "You know, they're the second couple that you've matched up. I think you've found your calling."

He smirked. "I am pretty amazing at it, huh?"

"Well, I think Luke and Chase would think so," Haley laughed.

"Still," Nathan chuckled. "I think my match making days are over. If I have to spend another moment with the lovey dovey Chase or Luke, I'll hurt someone."

He was joking of course. She could tell by the amused smirk on his face. They started walking in silence again and she found herself looking up at the stars. They were shining bright tonight with the crescent moon hanging high. It wasn't long until she noticed that they were getting closer to her dorm room. That's when she saw him. She could see his figure leaning against the side of the building. As far as they were, she still knew it was him. Nathan must have noticed it too because he stopped walking. His eyes searched hers before he finally spoke.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Nathan asked carefully.

She felt the battle within her raging. Of course, she wanted him with her but she wasn't going to ask him to stay with her. He didn't need to hear what Jake wanted. And then there was the fact that the last time Jake and Nathan were close, Nathan had punched him. She couldn't have them fighting again. She smiled softly.

"I can handle it," Haley mumbled.

"You sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Haley nodded. "I'll just see you later."

"Yeah, see ya," Nathan smiled.

She reluctantly turned away from him and started towards Jake.

"Hales?" Nathan called out.

She turned instantly and faced him. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that I had a good time tonight," Nathan stated as his eyes locked with hers.

"So did I," Haley replied honestly. "Thanks, Nathan." With that she turned and made her way towards her dorm room and Jake. She felt that connection that she shared with Nathan weaken as she got further away from him. Soon she was walking slowly as Jake started walking towards her. Once he was in sight she felt a cold feeling wash through her.

"Hey, Haley," Jake smiled weakly.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Haley rushed out as she took in the sight of him. His eye was a darker shade of purple as if he had been hit again. His lips had a huge cut on the bottom one and he slowly moved his right arm from behind his back. In it he held one long red rose and her heart dropped. She didn't even have time to think about the flower. The white cast on his hand said it all.

"I just left the hospital," Jake shrugged before holding out the rose. "I just had to see you, Haley. You remember this day last year? You remember how happy we were?"

"Jake," Haley muttered taking a step closer. "What happened to your hand?"

He shook his head. "It's not important."

"Jake, your hand?" Haley whispered reaching for it.

"Doctor said I'm done for the rest of the season," Jake stated while looking intently at her. "How did this happen to us?"

She could feel the tears threatening to spill as she glanced up at him. His eyes were watering and she felt that pain in her heart aching. "Jake, I –"

"I need you, Haley," Jake mumbled. "I don't have basketball anymore and I don't know what I'm going to do but I know that I need you. Please, Haley. I can't get through this without you. I need you so much."

His arms were around her a second later and she could feel his body trembling against hers. He was holding her tight and her heart couldn't help but break for him. It was breaking for what he had lost and how broken he sounded. She felt in her heart that this was all on her. She had driven him to this. She was the cause of all of this. She couldn't control the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She was trying to comfort him as best as she could. She heard a voice in her head screaming that she needed comfort too. She needed someone's arms around her holding her tight and she needed that someone to tell her that everything was going to be alright. That voice was screaming at her, telling her that these weren't the arms she craved for. She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't bother to turn and notice that blue eyed boy watching them in the distance.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I love hearing what you guys think. Now, onto this chapter. It's all in Nathan's POV so hold off on the Haley bashing. There are two parts to this day and we'll see Haley's POV next chapter. I know just about everyone is angry with her and how she's handled things. You have to understand that when you're with someone for so long, and especially if they're your first love, it's not that easy to let them go. You can't just snap your fingers and stop caring about them. I wish I could forget mine but you still remember them (bastard! lol). Now, having said that I know Haley's mother asked her if she still loved Jake and she did say yes, but she also explained how that love has changed. She's not in love with him but she still cares about him as a friend. Sorry, if that wasn't clear. **

**You also have to see this all from her point of view. Nathan is like this untouchable guy to her and all the girls want him. When you don't want to believe something then you don't see it and she doesn't see that he's in love with her. She is after all, the one that kissed him just about every time and when they were together she had to ask him, it's not like he's been honest with her. Just like Nathan she thinks these feelings only go one way. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think. This chapter has mature content! **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Allie: What if a car comes?**

**Noah: We die.**

_Chapter Thirty Two –When You're Too in Love to Let It Go Part 1_

The whistle blew and Nathan quickly made his way next to Lucas. He kept his eyes down and his hands at his sides as he took a seat. He could barely hear Coach K yelling at a few of the guys on the team to hurry it up. Nathan didn't even wait to be told what to do. After a long practice like they just had, he knew he needed to stretch. With both of his legs straight, he leaned forward and grabbed on to his shoes, pulling as hard as he could. He could feel the muscles in his arms and legs burning but he didn't let go. He kept it like that for a few minutes before letting go and then doing it all over again.

After doing that a few times, he then spread his legs out before leaning and touching each foot five times. With his legs still burning, he started to work on his arms. They were sore. He couldn't even feel the burning pain in them as he stretched each of them out. They both just felt like jelly. His breathing was finally even as he glanced over at Lucas. His cousin was running his hands over his face trying to wipe the sweat off. Nathan glanced behind Lucas and noticed Jake laughing with a few other guys.

All the guys were stretching but Jake with his broken hand. He was just sitting there stretching out his good arm while Coach K was talking to Vegas. Nathan glared at Jake for a few seconds before looking down. Even with a broken hand, Jake still ruled everything.

Sure, Jake couldn't play in the games but he did get to practice with the team.

It made it worse because now Jake was on second string guarding him and all he wanted to do was to hurt Jake. It's like nothing had happened to the guy at all. Nathan shook his head before looking the other way. No matter what Jake always won.

"You think we'll be ready without him?" Lucas asked.

With a scowl on his face, Nathan turned to Lucas. "No. In fact, there's talk of just forfeiting the whole season because _golden boy_ over there is hurt."

"That's not what I meant," Lucas mumbled.

"Whatever," Nathan said before glancing the other way. It was better watching Tim attempt to sit still. Sure enough Tim was kicking his legs up and down waiting for Coach K to finish up with his closing statement.

"I'm just saying," Lucas started, "March Madness well be here soon and we need to be ready."

"Yeah, well, I think we should be worrying about the games we have now," Nathan muttered not even bothering to look at Lucas. If he did then he would only see Jake and that would only piss him off more. He didn't want to be angrier than he already was.

"It's been two weeks, Nate."

Like he didn't know how long _it _had been. Of course he did. Somehow the days were going by slower than ever. Time was just not on his side. With each passing day it felt like each of them lasted longer than the one before. Just like today. It had only been two hours they had been practicing this afternoon but it felt like at least eight hours. That's how things were now. Slow.

"Thanks, for the update, Luke."

"As much as I'm loving the new you, I think that you should just talk to her," Lucas admitted with a sigh. "Like I said, it's been two weeks. She's freaking out. You can't ignore her forever."

Nathan laughed bitterly. "Whatever, Luke."

He let Lucas's words run through his mind. He had been acting different these last two weeks. In fact, he felt different. Seeing them hugging that night somehow changed him. As he had watched them, he felt something inside of him snap. He felt all of his calm slip away from him. On the way home that night, his fists didn't unclench once. He had felt the rage building in him with every step and he fought with himself. A part of him wanted to turn around and tell her everything, lay it all on the line. But that other part kept holding him back.

He knew what that part was. It was the scared part him –the part that didn't want to hear her rejection when she let him down easy. And after seeing their embrace that night, he knew how it would all end. Jake would still get the girl. It was how this thing worked. He knew that now. Jake and Haley would always be that couple. The one that was always together now matter what. Hell, he didn't care.

_Yeah, right._ The voice came from the back of his mind but it was loud.

He ignored it like he had been doing the last two weeks. He didn't care what that voice said. He didn't care. He didn't care about Jake and he certainly didn't care about _her_.

The voice started laughing in his head and Nathan rolled his eyes and balled up his fists. It only made things worse that it was his father's voice. For the past two weeks it was all he heard. His father laughing at him, telling him what a mistake he made giving up his whole life for nothing. God, he hated that voice. All he wanted was for it to go away.

He glanced over at Lucas and was met with his cousin's concerned eyes. It only made him feel bad.

He had been angry with the world and it seemed that he was taking it all out on his friends, the people that cared about him. That anger had to come out somewhere he reasoned with himself. He had been holding it in for so long. When he snapped that night it had been released. Now he couldn't control it. He only seemed to make an effort with Peyton. He had been staying with her the last two weeks. There was nothing like Peyton Sawyer kicking some perspective at him.

Sure, they had been hugging. Peyton had told him about the broken hand the next day when she woke him up with coffee and pancakes. Turns out Jake and Felix got drunk the night before and got into bar fight with a few guys from UNC. She had told him that it was just a hug and that maybe it didn't mean anything. But still with their history, he somehow knew that it did. Jake had been nothing but smiles these last two weeks. They were definitely back together. A part of him didn't want to believe it, but after seeing them together a few times on campus, he just knew. They had been only talking but he just knew that Jake was worming his way back into Haley's good graces. And Haley being the person she was, would forgive him like that. Once again, Nathan couldn't help but think about their history. Stupid Jake and Haley history. Why did the guy have to meet her first?

Since that night, he hadn't talked to Haley. He hadn't answered her calls and he hadn't told anyone where he was staying. It was good having no classes with her this semester. Now, he didn't have to sit there and torture himself. If she wanted to take Jake back that was fine. But he wasn't going to sit down at watch it. Not anymore.

The new Nathan, as Lucas had called him, wasn't letting himself witness these things that hurt. Like seeing them together. He had been good at staying to himself and away from them. The only time he really had to see them was now. It was only during afternoon practice that they were both there at the same time. Now, he hated being in the same room as them. Just the fact that they were both in the room and together, made his blood boil.

He knew one thing. He hadn't glanced over at the girls in the last two weeks and he wasn't going to. It didn't matter that Lucas had told him several times that Haley had been looking at him. Things like that didn't matter. Before he would have loved the idea of her gawking at him but now it didn't do anything. Staying away from her and Jake was the only thing on his mind.

Coach K told them to hit the showers and Nathan was on his feet and in the locker room before anyone else. He couldn't leave himself open for her to come up and talk to him.

He had missed her. He had missed her more than words could say but he felt stronger now. He had been resisting the urge to talk to her the past two weeks. Before that night he would have slipped up and gone over or answered one of her calls. Not the new him. He hadn't felt anything holding him back now from telling her the truth. It was weighing on his chest and soon he wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore. Eventually he would just tell her the truth and get it over with. That way he could move on and she could be happy with Jake. At this point, he just wanted it to be over.

If they were alone together he didn't know if he would be able to control himself. After everything that she had just been through, he didn't want her to have to deal with this.

It was minutes later when he felt the hot water falling onto him and he took a long shower. By the time that he was out and dressed, just about all of the guys were gone. Lucas was sitting by his locker playing with his cell phone.

Once Lucas saw him, he stood up. "You still pissed?"

"I'm sorry," Nathan muttered reaching for his things. "I don't mean to take it out on you, Luke. Honestly, I'm just trying to get better but every time I see him, I just…I just lose it, alright. I can't help it. The guy just brings it out in me." He could feel his face harden as he thought about Jake.

"I know," Lucas nodded. "Look, there's this party tonight. Peyton knows where it is. Let's just go and have some fun. A good night out is what you need. I promise I'll get you good and drunk. And good and laid." Lucas smirked.

"I don't know," Nathan said.

"Come on," Lucas whined. "Just think of the fun we could have. We haven't been out in a long time and I'm hearing that this party is going to be awesome! We have to be there. Brooke says so."

"Brooke, huh?" Nathan laughed. He hadn't seen her at all these last two weeks.

"Yes," Lucas smirked. "Please?"

He could only nod. "I'll think about it. But I can't make any promises."

"I'll see you there." Lucas was gone a second later and Nathan shook his head. He reached for his bag and cell phone before making his way out of the locker room. The gym was empty as he made his way towards the double doors in the back. Once he stepped outside he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, sexy," Peyton smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan laughed as they started walking.

"I just wanted to tell you how my professor loved my painting," Peyton said giddily.

"You got an A?" Nathan smiled.

She smiled. "You bet your ass I did," Peyton declared before linking her arm with his.

"I told you."

"Whatever, lets talk about this party tonight."

* * *

He pushed his way through the crowd of people already at the party. The house was huge and somewhere along the way Lucas and Peyton had lost him. He saw a few guys from the team and quickly walked the other way. If Tim saw him then that was it for the night. Tim wouldn't leave his side. He made his way into the next room.

It was then that a group of girls started surrounding him and smiling. They didn't wait one second before they all started asking questions like if he wanted something to drink or to dance with them. Both girls on the side of him were already touching his arm as the one in front of him was smiling up at him eagerly. It wasn't that they weren't pretty because they were. He just wasn't feeling it. As he glanced at each of them he felt nothing and he kept the fake smile on his face.

All three sets of eyes stayed on him waiting for him to say something. He looked at each one of them once more before looking into the distance. It was where he found Brooke Davis walking up to him with a huge smile on her face. She was singing loudly with a red plastic cup in her hands. He had never been more thankful to see her in his life.

_Baby, baby  
When we first met  
I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover  
And my best friend  
All wrapped into one  
With a ribbon on it  
And all of a sudden  
you went and left  
I didn't know how to follow  
It's like a shock  
That spun me around  
And now my heart's dead  
I feel so empty and hollow_

"Just the man I was looking for," Brooke smirked. "Ladies this man is taken."

The three girls turned their eyes towards her and glared before they slowly backed off. He kept his smile from widening until the girls left the room. He would never get used to girls drooling over him like that –especially ones that he didn't even know.

"Oh, yeah?"

_And I'll never give myself to another  
The way I gave it to you  
Don't even recognize  
The ways you hurt me  
Do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame_

She gave him a nod and then winked at him. "You know this song?" She was swaying to the music as she started singing and smiling at him. He hadn't been really listening before but now that she said something he did. He also noticed that this clearly wasn't her first drink tonight. The girl looked buzzed.

_And now I feel like, oh  
You're the reason  
Why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on  
These cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get  
For wishful thinking  
Should've never let you enter my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
Cause now I'm using like I bleed  
It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease_

He instantly shook his head. "Not a clue."

"This is _so_ our song," Brooke smiled before taking his hand in hers. "Come on, dance with me."

He could never really resist having a good time with Brooke. Something about her always seemed to make him smile. He was feeling better already as he started dancing with her. He might not have known the song but she sure did. As he listened to the words he couldn't help but laugh as she started singing to him. She didn't stop smiling the whole time as she belted out the words towards him. They both had it bad. He had to admit that he felt bad for Brooke. She had felt this way so much longer than him.

"Damn, ain't it crazy when you're love swept, you'll do anything for the one you love, cause anytime that you needed me I'd be there, it's like you were my favorite drug," Brooke sang loudly as she smiled at him.

_Damn,  
Ain't it crazy  
When you're loveswept  
You'll do anything  
For the one you love  
'Cause anytime  
That you needed me  
I'd be there  
It's like  
You were my favorite drug  
The only problem is  
That you was using me  
In a different way  
That I was using you  
But now that I know  
That it's not meant to be  
You gotta go  
I gotta wean myself off of you_

It was a few minutes later when the song ended and Brooke stopped moving as another song started playing. She quickly pulled him until their shoulders were touching the wall. He leaned against it. She had let go of his hand a second later and looked up to meet his eyes.

"We got it bad, don't we?" Brooke smirked before making a face.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "I guess we do, huh? This sucks."

She shrugged. "It's not all bad."

She did have a point. It felt amazing to feel this way about someone but the bad part is that he didn't get to show her how he felt. She didn't get to see this side of him because he never let her. She didn't know how he felt and it was like his feelings were going to waste. He would never get to show her just how much he wanted her. He quickly closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about this now.

"I guess," Nathan shrugged. "You ever think about telling him?"

"You ever think about telling her?" Brooke shot back.

"Sometimes," Nathan answered honestly. "When we're alone and having a good time I always have the urge to tell her…to show her –"

"But you already did that, didn't you?" Brooke stated with a knowing look.

He felt his heart pound in his chest. "She told you?"

"If I said no then I'd be lying," Brooke mumbled as her smile faded. "Girls talk, Nate. It's just the way it goes. Sorry." She sent him an apologetic look before smiling up at him.

"I just didn't think it was worth mentioning," Nathan shrugged.

She looked at him doubtfully. "You didn't have a good time?"

"No, not that," Nathan shook his head. "Of course it was amazing. I just didn't think that she would have mentioned it because it didn't mean anything to her. But for me…it was…" he couldn't even find the right words.

"Oh-my-god?" Brooke guessed with a huge smirk.

He chuckled. "Something like that. I just didn't think she would bring it up to you."

"Because it didn't mean anything to her?"

"Exactly," Nathan nodded as he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Who says it didn't mean anything to her?" Brooke questioned with raised eyebrows.

"The fact that I'm just her friend. I'm sorry, her really _great_ friend," Nathan mumbled before looking away. He hated that word so much. It made things worse that Skills had told him a few nights ago that he waited to long to make his move and now he was stuck in the friend's zone. That's all he would ever be, her really good friend Nathan.

"We had a fight about you before the party, you know."

He glanced away. "Sorry."

"She thinks that you don't want to be friends with her anymore," Brooke added.

He shrugged as the pain in his chest returned. "Maybe, that's for the best, you know."

"For who?" Brooke challenged.

"Me," Nathan answered glancing down at her. "A guy can only take so much, Brooke. I think I've had enough. She's made her choice and it wasn't me. There's nothing more that I can do. I'm just done."

"She's been a mess these last two weeks," Brooke stated. "She thinks you hate her."

"Well, then I'm glad that Jake is there for her," Nathan mumbled trying to seem unaffected by her words. "With them back together now all is right in the world. They can be all in love they want. This is how things should be, you know. They belong together." He could feel the bile in the back of his throat as he said those words.

She shook her head. "I don't believe that for a second and in your heart you don't either."

"Yeah, well, they've got like over three years of history on their side," Nathan muttered with a hard face. "This is the way things are supposed to be. She's happy with him and once I graduate I'll return back to New York, I'll work for my father, and I'll marry Cassidy. I've got a future, too, and it doesn't involve her. At least not anymore."

"Will you at least talk to her?" Brooke asked with a pleading look.

He shook his head. "Not this time, Brooke. If she wants to talk so bad then she can find me."

"Oh, yeah, where? You haven't been home these past two weeks and you run out of practice when it's over. Oh, and don't let me forget to mention that you don't answer your cell phone. So where is she supposed to find you, Nathan?" Brooke questioned.

"I just need time to get over her," Nathan answered.

"And you think that will help?" Brooke questioned.

He shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm done pretending to be ok with it. I'm not ok with it. Plus, I'm done keeping things to myself. I'm tired of lying about how I feel because of what she'll say. It's just better this way. Maybe, in time we can be friends but I don't see that being anytime soon."

"All right, Nathan. I can't make you, but for what it's worth, I don't think that you and Haley have ever been _just _friends," Brooke admitted.

"That's all we've ever been," Nathan stated before looking away.

Brooke smiled cynically. "Just talk to her. Unless what Peyton told her was true."

His eyes instantly found hers again. "What did Peyton say?"

"Earlier at the party when she first got here, among other things," Brooke started, "she told Haley to stay the hell away from you."

"That's probably for the best," Nathan said with a shrug.

"Lucas was right, you have changed," Brooke noticed.

Again, he tried to seem unaffected by her words. "Yeah, well, I guess I have her to thank for that."

"Dimples!"

Nathan watched as Vegas made his way up to them before placing his arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"Hey, Nathan," Vegas smiled before looking at Brooke. "Let's go out back. Some of the guys are playing poker. I saved you a seat. I figured we could have fun and win some money."

She glanced up at Nathan one last time. "Sure."

"See ya later, dude," Vegas called out as they started walking away. Nathan couldn't help but notice that Brooke didn't even say bye. The girl really did have it bad.

He stood there for a few seconds longer before glancing around the room. It was then that he noticed her. She was on the far side of the room looking right back at him. Unlike him, her face wasn't hard, it was sad. His eyes locked with those beautiful brown ones. With just one look he knew what she was asking, what was happening?

But more than anything she was looking hurt. It was written all over her face. He barely noticed Lindsey and Chase standing in front of her swaying to the music. He could feel his chest heaving now as he watched her watch him. Her chest was rising and falling just as fast as his. His stomach started doing flip flops and he felt his resolve slipping away. This is why he hadn't wanted to be around her. He knew this would happen. One look at her and he was gone.

This made him angry more than anything. He was angry at himself, he was angry at the world, and he was angry with her.

His face went hard again and it was then that he noticed her turn and walk away. He watched as she left the room and rushed up the stairs.

His feet were moving a second later as he brushed through the crowd once again that night. His shoulders were bumping into people left and right until he finally made it up the stairs. He rushed past a couple making out, three girls talking, and what looked like two people practically having sex. Once he was up the stairs he glanced each way and noticed her opening a door before disappearing from the hall. He made it to the door a few seconds later and he didn't even bother to knock as he pushed open the door.

He slammed it shut as he stood there watching her. Her back was to him and even then he could tell that she was breathing just as hard as he was. His head was spinning as she slowly turned to face him. He took in the sight of her as his heart thudded loudly in his chest.

"Can you please tell me what I did wrong?" Haley whispered.

It was then that he felt that wall around his heart shatter into a million pieces. The warmth of her voice filled his whole being. His blood rushed through his veins and it was laced with his desire. He could feel it in every single inch of his body. It felt like a spark of electricity was pulling him towards her. He could see it in her eyes, that she felt it too.

He was in front of her a second later. His lips met hers in a fierce kiss. His hands made it to her waist as he walked them until her back hit the wall. His lips never left hers and he didn't slow down for a second. She was kissing him back. It was minutes later when he broke away in need of air. Her hard panting filled his ears and he instantly bent down and started kissing her neck. He heard her whimper as he bit her softly before soothing it over with his tongue.

His hands moved from her waist down until he felt the place right where her dress ended. He felt one of her hands take hold of his and it was then that he lifted both of their hands up and placed them above her head. He held it firmly above them as the other one reached her leg and pushed her dress up roughly. His hand moved smoothly over her thigh as he felt her body melting into his. He couldn't stop moving his lips and a second later he met her mouth again. He couldn't help but kiss her hard. It was then that he felt her free hand pushing hard on his chest.

"We…should…talk," Haley panted in-between kisses.

His lips left hers a second later as he moved down to her neck once again. He started sucking on it as she pulled his shirt and him more into her. His body was pressed completely into hers. He could feel all of her. He couldn't control himself either. After being away from her for so long, he needed her. There was no stopping unless she made him. He wasn't about to let that happen. All they did was talk. He was done talking. He wanted to show her just how much he wanted her. He wanted her to know that she was with the wrong guy.

"I want you," Nathan stated in a husky tone against her hot skin. He felt her hand move to the side of his arm as she squeezed it. His hand left her leg before moving up and kneading one of her breasts. The thin fabric of her dress was the only thing separating him from her skin but that didn't stop him. He rubbed his hand over the fabric. With the look on her face, he knew that the friction of his hand on the dress was making her feel good. The low moans leaving her mouth were only fueling him more with each second. He quickly moved his hand to her other breast and did the same thing.

"We…need…to…talk," Haley panted once again.

Instead of answering her, his hand fell from her breasts and made it back to her thigh. He lifted her dress up once again before moving his hand right where he wanted it. His hand moved softly over her panties as he heard her whimper. He kissed her pulse point softly before he started rubbing his hand over the fabric of her panties. As he quickened his pace he could feel the damp material better. His lips left her pulse point as he moved his mouth to her ear.

"You want me to stop?" Nathan whispered huskily.

He could feel her hand tighten on his arm as she moaned something incoherent. His hand still holding hers above her head squeezed hers hard. He kissed her neck before moving his mouth back to her ear.

"Tell me to stop," Nathan murmured as he kissed the spot right under her ear.

"No…more. I want _more_," Haley whimpered.

He smiled against her skin as he moved his hand to the side of her panties. He pushed the thin fabric aside as fingers slipped inside. His fingers were instantly drenched as he moved them up and down before stopping right above her center. He started circling it softly as he felt her body trembling against his.

He licked his lips as he heard her moan his name. "Is that where you want me to touch you?" He could feel all of his desire around them. It felt like a cloud surrounding them and nothing was going to let them go from it. It was everywhere, even in the air around them. All he could do was breathed her in.

"Yesss," Haley hissed as her hips thrust forward against his hand.

His lips found hers again as he moved his fingers faster. He kissed her passionately. His tongue entered her mouth, it brushed against hers before moving out and then going right back in. He kissed her for a long time. When he finally broke away, he moved his face just inches from hers. Panting heavily, he rested his forehead against hers, breathing her in. Once his eyes landed on her face, it was all he could do not to watch her. Her eyes were screwed shut, her breathing was ragged, her cheeks were flushed, and she was biting her bottom lip. She was completely beautiful and he felt his heart swell just looking at her.

She was without a doubt the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

He couldn't stop himself from kissing her softly on the lips. They were soft against his and he kissed her twice more before pulling away. With the look on her face, he knew that she was almost there. The first time they had made love he had watched her the whole time mesmerized. That was all it took for him to know her like this. This was his beautiful Haley without any inhibitions. She was completely breathtaking.

"Open your eyes, I want to see you," Nathan commanded.

He waited as her eyes slowly opened. They were sparkling with desire and he couldn't help but quicken his pace. He watched fascinated, as she bit her bottom lip once more. He could feel his painful erection tighten even more in his jeans. Their eyes locked and it took everything in him not to let go. Watching her like this had the most amazing feeling spreading across his body. He had never been so turned on in his life. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched her. It was then that he felt her body trembling against his. His name left her mouth as it fell completely open, her eyes never once leaving his. His eyes bore into hers until she finally came back down. He didn't stop moving until her head fell onto his shoulder. Her heavy panting filled his ears as he finally removed his fingers. Once they were out of her panties, he moved them out from under her dress before pushing her dress back down. He let the hand above her head go and it fell to her side before both of his hands wrapped around her waist holding her into him.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

Her soft beautiful voice filled his ears. He felt his body melting into hers once again. It felt like they were being pushed together. He didn't mind. He could die like this. As long as she was in his arms then he was ok with that.

"Can we please talk about what's happened?" Haley asked timidly as she lifted her head off of his shoulder. Her eyes found his as her hand moved up to caress his cheek.

He shook his head. He didn't want to talk. Didn't she get that?

"Is this about the night that you brought me home and he was there?" She pressed.

His face instantly hardened. He felt all the muscles in his body go tense and his hands fell from her waist. They landed on his sides as he glared at her for one second before walking away. He didn't stop as he heard her calling out his name. Instead he made his way downstairs and past all of the people in his way. He found the back door minutes later. He rushed out of the house, not even stopping as he passed the guys on the team playing poker. Tim called out for him but he turned the corner of the house and was making his way up the side of it. Once he reached the front yard he started in the direction of his apartment. He didn't have a key to Peyton's house so going home was his only option. Plus, he needed a shower. A really-really cold one.

He made it to the sidewalk and started on his way home. He was halfway past the next house when he heard her calling out his name. He couldn't bring himself to stop. Everything that he was feeling was on the surface and another minute with her and he was sure that it would come pouring out of him.

Her hand wrapped around his arm as she pulled on it forcefully for him to stop. He did and turned slowly to face her. Her cheeks were still flushed, her hair was still perfectly flowing down to her shoulders, and her eyes were more beautiful than ever. Her eyes searched his and he tried his best to hide what he was feeling.

"What's going on?" Haley asked hesitantly. He watched as her arms crossed over her chest and she held them there.

"I just can't, Haley," Nathan shook his head.

"Can't what? Talk to me?" Haley asked as her brows knit together in confusion.

"You don't want to know what I'm feeling." Nathan stated as he glared at her. He tried walking away but she didn't want that. Now, he knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself. He could feel all of his self-control leave with just one look from her. He felt the rage in him double.

"Yes," Haley nodded. "I want to know what's wrong. Is this about that night when we were together? Are you regretting it?"

"You mean the night you used me?" Nathan gritted out.

"What?" Haley asked shaking her head. "That wasn't what that night was about. Please don't ruin the memory of it, Nathan. I told you that it was special." He could tell in her eyes that she was hurt by his accusation.

He laughed. "Special? You fucked me to get back at your boyfriend, Haley. I would hardy call that _special_. You used me because he cheated on you, I get it. You wanted to get even with him."

"No," she shook her head and it was then that he noticed the tears spilling from her eyes.

He looked away. The sight of her hurt was bringing him nothing but pain. It didn't matter though. He had already started hurting her, he might as well finish. "No, you want to talk, let's talk. I can't do this anymore. I can't believe that after everything that he did to you, you're just going to take him back like that. But then again you probably never really broke up in the first place. You two are just that couple that's always a couple no matter what, huh? Is that how it is? I don't know since I wasn't there for the beginning of Jake and Haley history. But hey, I'm here now. I even got to see the reunion. You couldn't have just waited to hug him at least until I was gone?"

"You saw us?" Haley mumbled.

"Of course, I saw you. What do you think this is about? You kiss me and then five seconds later you're taking that idiot back with open arms. I can't believe you, Haley," Nathan continued. He didn't know what it was but once he started he couldn't stop. The frustration and the anger he felt was pouring out of him all at once and she was the only thing in the way. "When are you going to open your eyes, huh?"

He watched as she closed her eyes, tears spilling quickly from them. "He hugged me, Nathan. What did you want me to do push him off? He broke his hand. He's going through a hard time right now and he needs me. I can't just walk away from him right now. I'm sorry if that upsets you."

"Don't you see what he's doing?" Nathan asked, laughing bitterly. "He's playing you. And you fell for it. I guess this is how things are supposed to be. Romeo and Juliet back together to live happily ever after."

"It is not like that," Haley whispered looking up.

"It is though, isn't it? That's what he is to you?" Nathan asked, his eyes glaring into hers as he searched them. She was still crying and he tried his best not to notice.

"Why are you being like this?" Haley whispered.

He felt the words leave him even before he spoke. "Because I'm in love with you," Nathan answered while a silent tear fell out of his eye. He could feel it roll slowly down his cheek before dripping onto his shirt.

With his confession hanging in the air, he watched her face. It's funny how it was just a few seconds but it seemed like a lifetime as he watched her process everything. Her face changed from shock, to realization, and then to something else he couldn't describe. He could feel his heart thudding hard in his chest, each time he felt as though it was ready to leap out of his chest. His mouth was dry as he watched her.

"W-what?" Haley stammered in shock.

"I'm in love with you, Haley," Nathan repeated, his eyes searching hers. "I've been holding this in for so long and I can't anymore. He doesn't deserve you. I've been right in front of you this whole time waiting for you to notice me. I've watched as he ignored you and chosen his friends over you, and even when he chose that stupid game over you for your birthday. I've been here waiting for you to see me. How can you not know that I'm in love with you? I have been from the second we met."

"I thought that uh, I, um…"

She looked down shaking her head.

"Are you back together with him?" Nathan asked hesitantly when she didn't look back up. When she didn't answer, he shook his head before taking a step back. It was then that she looked up.

"No," Haley answered. "No, I told you that we weren't together anymore."

"Yeah, I know what you said," Nathan mumbled. "But what I saw is a different story. God, this whole time I was just fooling myself thinking that you could feel that way about me but I was wrong. He's all you'll ever see, Haley. It isn't fair. He hasn't done one thing that's worthy of you and yet he gets you completely. I'll never understand it but then again I've only ever felt this way about _you_."

"Nathan, you have no idea how –"

He held up his hands to stop her. "Don't," Nathan warned. "I don't want to hear that. I want us to be so much more than that. Don't you know what you are to me? I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I can't just be your friend anymore. It's too hard. I want all of you and I can't pretend that every time you walk into the room I don't feel something –I feel _everything_. When you walk into a room I can't breathe. I have to remind myself to breathe around you. And there isn't a second that goes by when we're together that I don't want to kiss you. I'm in love with you and it won't go away."

"What's going on guys?"

Nathan could feel his blood start to boil as Jake walked up to them. One of his hands shoved into his pocket as the other was down to his side. He didn't stop walking until he was standing next to Haley. Nathan's eyes stayed glued to hers.

"Haley, we need one more player for volley ball in the back yard," Jake said.

"As if you don't already have _everything_," Nathan growled.

"Excuse me?"

Nathan didn't take his eyes off of Haley's as Jake glanced at him. Those big chocolate soulful eyes were still in shock. It was then that he truly understood that she really hadn't known how he felt about her and now she did. He felt better that it was out there. He felt a million times better now that she knew. He didn't have to hold back now. It was out there and she could do whatever it is that she wanted with it. She still hadn't moved an inch from the moment that he told her.

"What's going on?" Jake asked glancing between the two of them.

When she didn't answer, he did for her. He knew his answer now. "Nothing, she's all yours." He gazed at her a second longer before breaking his eyes away from hers. He turned quickly and started for his apartment again. He didn't rush there nor did he walk slowly. Most of the anger he felt was gone now. He had told her what he had been feeling since they met and now that was that. Her and Jake could live happily ever after for all he cared. As long as she was happy and as long as she knew all her options.

As he walked home, he thought of all the different ways he had wanted to tell her. Never once had he thought that that was how she would find out. He couldn't help the flashes of them. The first time he saw her, the first time they talked, seeing her in his apartment, hanging out, becoming friends, that first kiss, the first more than kiss, taking her to New York, giving her his mother's pendant, the first time they made love, and it all ended with her shocked face as he told her he loved her. After everything, he couldn't believe that that's how things turned out.

Before he knew it he was home. All he wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed.

He took a quick shower. After he got ready for bed, he checked his cell phone. He had gone to the party with Lucas and Peyton. Knowing those two like he did, they were probably worrying like crazy about him. He was sure that they would be home any minute now. As he left his bathroom he made his way towards the kitchen. He needed a bottle of water. There was a knock on the door and he knew that it was Peyton. No doubt, someone had witnessed his fight with Haley and the whole school knew by now. Peyton being Peyton came to make sure that he was ok.

He opened the door and there she was.

Her face was still tearstained and it looked like she was crying more now. Their eyes locked and it was a second later that she rushed up to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as her head landed on his chest. She started sobbing uncontrollably as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer into him. He held her as tight as he could. He closed his eyes and he felt himself slipping away. He was gone a second later. He couldn't be angry at his heart for betraying him. It had been hers from the second that they met.

**AN: Please review. Song was "Rehab" by Rihanna ft. JT! I used a little part of Jim and Pam's I love you scene from the Office, in the scene when Nathan _finally_ tells her that he loves her! **


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'm happy that you all liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one, also. I also wanted to ask a question. I've been working on two stories and I forgot how many brothers and sisters Haley has. I know of Taylor, Vivian, and Quinn, but nothing after that. She does have like five or six of them, right? Please read and review!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Alice: I think she's going into hysterics. Maybe you should slap her!**

_Chapter Thirty Three –When You're Too In Love To Let It Go Part 2_

She turned the page of her book. She moved her body to her side to get more comfortable on her bed. After practice thirty minutes ago, this is the only thing she wanted to do, lay here and read. Well, what she really wanted to do was talk to Nathan but that wasn't going to happen. Jane Eyre had been one of her all time favorite books. It was just one of those books that she found herself reading over and over. The last time she had read it had been her senior year of high school.

Unlike all those other times, this time she couldn't focus on the book. This time as she read the words on the page all she thought about was _him_. Just yesterday, she had to read the same page sixteen times before Jake had come over. She was thankful for the distraction. It was easier helping Jake deal with his life than dealing with her own.

Her eyes moved over the words but again, nothing.

She closed the book, before tossing it aside. It was pointless to even try to read. She was going to think about _him_ no matter what she was doing. In fact, she had been thinking about _him _these past two weeks. _He_ was all she could think about. Closing her eyes, she could picture him in bed next to her. She felt her heart pound hard in her chest. God, she had missed him.

He had been ignoring her. She knew it, everyone knew it. Calling didn't help, he didn't answer. Going over also didn't help, he was never there. I didn't matter how many nights she had gone over to visit Lucas secretly hoping to catch him going home, he never showed. It was like Nathan Scott didn't exist anymore. Just the thought made her heart ache.

Nowadays he only existed in the gym. That had been the only times she had gotten to see him in the last two weeks, plus, the four games that they had played in. This time she had been more than happy to drive with Brooke to the away games. She had to admit practices before now, she hated. That was until she realized that it was the only time to see _him_. She had woken up every morning and it was the first thing she thought about, getting to practice to see him. It didn't even matter that he didn't look her way anymore. As long as she got to see him it was alright.

It's not like she hadn't tried talking to him, because she did. After every single practice for the first week she waited in front of the gym for him to come out, he never did. Instead of panicking like she had been doing, she went to see Lucas. That was no help at all. Lucas had told her that he didn't want to get in the middle of it and then he tried to make her feel better.

"I feel like I'm stuck in two different worlds and I don't want to get in the middle," Lucas had said when she had asked about Nathan. He then went on to tell her that Nathan was just going through some things right now and that he just needed to be left alone. She had loved him for lying and trying to make her feel better. Nathan didn't want to see her and Lucas had tried to spare her feelings. After Lucas had told her that, she had gone home that weekend.

Once Monday rolled around, she hadn't waited for him after practice. What was the point? It's not like he was coming out. Still, she cherished the practices that she got to see _him_. She had to admit that she watched _him_ the whole time. His body was absolutely beautiful and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. More than once Brooke had noticed her gawking at him and she had laughed at her. It wasn't her fault. Really, it wasn't. His body was just so amazing, his muscles were constantly flexing as he played, and he was covered in sweat. All she could do was think about what she wanted to do to him.

She gazed dreamily at the picture on her desk. It was of her, Lucas, and Nathan after one of the games last year. She was in the middle of them and they both had their arms around her. If she hadn't loved Lucas so much she would have cut him out of it and made it just the two of them. She loved that picture. It was her favorite of them.

It felt like forever as she looked at the picture and thought about _him_. But like always it didn't last long and it was Lindsey that broke her out of her thoughts. Lindsey walked right into the room and laid herself next to Haley. She could only smile.

Lindsey had been beyond amazing these last two weeks. She hadn't left her alone that much. She tried her best to keep Haley busy and they had talked _a lot_. Out of Lindsey and Brooke, Lindsey had been the one to understand her need to be there for Jake. Brooke on the other hand had been angry with her.

"How did your exam go?" Lindsey asked with a smile.

She couldn't help but pout. "I totally bombed it, Linds. Like right when we got into class and I sat down, I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I like zoned out on him."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Lindsey said.

Haley laughed. "I didn't even get to finish."

"It's ok," Lindsey shrugged it off. "For the first time in your life you won't make an A. Big deal. Take me for example. Last week I got my first B minus."

"Oh, poor you," Haley giggled.

"I know," Lindsey smiled. "But don't tell Brooke. She'll die if she hears me complaining about making a B. You know how she gets, Grover."

"That I do," Haley nodded.

"How you doing?" Lindsey asked carefully after a few minutes of silence.

She knew that had been coming. Not a day had gone by when Lindsey hadn't asked her just that. How was she doing, a simple question that she was finding harder and harder to answer with each passing day. How was she doing? Not so good. The only person in the world she wanted to talk to didn't want to talk to her at all.

"Better," Haley lied. "I mean, he didn't look so angry at practice. And I even noticed him talking to Lucas. He seemed better."

"I'm not asking about him," Lindsey stated with a knowing look. "I'm asking about you. You have feelings too, you know. It's ok to be mad at him for shutting you out like this. You didn't do anything wrong, Grover. This is just some weird guy thing that girls will never understand."

"I just can't help but feel like he's completely pulling away from me because of that night," Haley mumbled honestly. "If I hadn't of made him…you know. Then maybe he wouldn't be shutting me out now. I shouldn't have pushed him. And now he doesn't want to be friends anymore, I know it." She closed her eyes praying that what she was thinking was wrong.

"I'm sure that's not it."

Haley sent her a doubtful look. "He can't even look at me. The other day I was talking to Jake in the dining hall for lunch while I was waiting for you and he walked in and got his food and then one look in our direction and he just tossed his food into the trashcan and left. He didn't even touch his food."

"I'm sure it wasn't because of you," Lindsey assured her.

She laughed softly. "Thank you for lying to me but I'm pretty sure that he wants nothing to do with me now. If I can just get him alone for a second then I can ask him what I can do to make this better. I _have_ to make this better. I can't eat, I can't sleep…I just need him…" She knew that she must look like a desperate girl but she couldn't help it.

"I know," Lindsey nodded. "How are things going with Jake?"

"Ok," Haley mumbled.

They had talked a lot these past two weeks. After he had hugged her that night, he made her agree to meet him the next day to talk, so she did. They talked about his fight and how he had broken his hand. He talked about not being able to play ball, his parent's reaction to the fighting and not being able to play, and mostly he tried to talk about them. No matter how much she didn't want to talk about it, he insisted. Each day he had apologized about the way he treated her and even though she had forgiven him for the cheating, he still apologized about that.

A few days ago he had started talking about them getting back together and she quickly told him how she felt. He had been angry when she told him that they would never be together again and it was then that she had given him back the promise ring he had given her. The next day he had apologized about the day before. She was so exhausted with worry over Nathan that she accepted his apology. She didn't want to fight with Jake.

Now that they were over for good, she just wanted to make sure that he was ok. But more importantly she wanted to make sure that he knew that they were over for good. It didn't seem that he understood that yet.

"His dad is still pissed about his hand and him not being about to play for the pro scouts and his mom is angry at him for the cheating. She told him that he was growing up to be just like his father," Haley admitted with a frown.

"Ouch," Lindsey muttered.

"Yeah, he took it pretty hard," Haley nodded. "He apologized for like an hour that day. He never wanted to be like his old man, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Lindsey nodded. "Look about Nathan –"

"I just feel like maybe if I stay in his orbit he'll see me eventually and he'll talk to me," Haley stated truthfully while looking up at the ceiling. "I won't give up until he tells me what I did wrong." And she wasn't going to. Eventually he'd have to talk to her if she waited long enough. God help but she'd wait forever. It wasn't even something she had to think about. The answer was built right in her, she didn't have a choice.

"So I guess this means you're going to the party tonight," Lindsey smiled. "I mean, me being the very _best_ best friend and all, got the word that a certain Scott boy was going. Well, their both going but the one you _want_ will definitely be there!"

"Even if he wasn't going I'd still have to go," Haley muttered. "Brooke wouldn't dream of me missing this party. She loves that we're both single now. She's been all smiles since I broke up with Jake."

"She's been waiting for this since you two met," Lindsey giggled.

"Yep," Haley nodded. "I know. She's always hated Jake and now that I'm not with him she wants to party every night. I swear she loves this more than that shoe sale she was telling us about. And you know how much she loves shoes!"

"That I do," Lindsey agreed. "Well, I'm off to get ready. You need any help?"

"I can dress myself, Brooke Davis Jr.," Haley mumbled as Lindsey jumped off the bed and started for the door. She laughed as she opened the door and turned back to face her.

"Ok," Lindsey giggled. "But wear that dress you bought last week. He'll love it."

"I could go to this party naked and I'm sure he wouldn't notice me," Haley mumbled to herself once the door closed and Lindsey was out of the room. She got off of her bed slowly before walking over to her desk. Her books were all spread over from all the studying she tried to do last night. She shut them before placing them in her book bag. Once she was done she fixed her bed. It was then that Brooke walked into their room with a huge smile on her face.

"It's party time!" Brooke clapped her hands. "Why aren't you ready?" Her fingers started pointing up and down Haley's body as Brooke glowered at her.

Haley glanced over at the clock. "It's only six relax. I've got time."

"Just hurry it up," Brooke instructed. "How do you expect us to meet guys if we're late? All the hot ones will be taken. Have I taught you nothing? Now, we'll be left with the _rejects_. Speaking of, where is Jacob?"

Haley rolled her eyes as Brooke seemed please with her words.

"I don't know," Haley answered.

"Surprising," Brooke mused. "You two have practically been joined at the hip these last two weeks. I'm sure he'll be at the party just waiting for you to get there. That way he can make sure that you _don't_ move on."

"Brooke, please lay off," Haley muttered before placing Mr. Waffles at the center of her bed. She couldn't help but look at the small bear for a few minutes before turning back towards Brooke. "How many times do I have to tell you that Jake and I are over? Why does everyone assume that we're back together? We're not. Please just leave it alone."

"Then why are you with him every day?" Brooke inquired.

"He's going through a tough time," Haley answered as best as she could. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. If you don't believe me, then fine. Let's just get ready. Lindsey said Nathan was going to be at the party and I have to make things right between us."

"Why?" Brooke asked in a voice that made Haley freeze. Just the way she said it, with pure wonder in her voice, that made Haley stop.

Haley stopped walking towards her closet and turned towards Brooke. "Because he's my friend."

"_Friend?_" Brooke laughed as she marched across the room. Haley's eyes stayed on her as she walked up to the closet and dug inside. It was minutes later when she turned with a shoebox in her hands. Her eyes got big when she realized which one it was and her eyes then went up to meet Brooke's. "If he's just a friend then why every single time he gives you anything it ends up in this little box?"

How did she know about the box? She hadn't told anyone. Before she could answer Brooke opened the lid before turning it over. All she could do was watch as it all fell onto the ground. Her heart fell along with it. Once the last movie stub hit the ground she glared at up at Brooke.

Her mother had once told her about speaking up. She had said that there are certain moments or situations when it's time for it. She said that you can't worry about what people will say or their reactions. You have to be as honest as you can be and whatever happens happens. This was one of those moments. She could feel the words and their meaning surge inside of her.

"Because I'm in love with him!"

She closed the distance between them, yanking the shoebox out of Brooke's hands, before dropping to the ground. Once she was on her knees she started picking up all the things around her. Movie stubs, pictures, cards, the ticket from the Broadway show, the candle that was on her birthday cake, all the white origami flowers that he had given her, the card from the flowers that he had sent, a little bottle of sand from the beach where they had gone skinny dipping that night and from the night they made love, her auction receipt with his name on it, a copy of the first movie they watched together –_Wedding Crashers_, the box that his mothers pendant had been in, the fortune from her birthday, a few basketball ticket stubs from away games, and lastly the mistletoe that had been above them when he first kissed her. She placed everything carefully back into the box before closing it.

"Now that you've finally said _that,_ don't you feel better?" Brooke asked softly as she bent down to the ground. She hated how as Brooke said those words her voice was filled with the implication that she had already known just that. Who was she kidding, of course Brooke knew. Brooke knew everything.

Looking up she noticed Brooke on the ground with her. "You didn't have to throw it all on the ground. You had already made your point!"

Brooke made an apologetic face. "I got caught up in the moment." She shrugged before tapping the box softly with one hand.

It was then that Haley started laughing. She couldn't help it. Leave it to Brooke to make her laugh after a fight like this. Once she started laughing she couldn't stop. She didn't want to think about what she had revealed. She didn't want to deal with that now. All she could do was laugh and pretty soon she could hear Brooke laughing with her. It was minutes later when she stopped laughing and she glanced at Brooke. The laugher was gone and it was replaced with gratitude.

"Thank you," Haley smiled.

Brooke nodded. "Now, let's get you dressed. I promise I'll get him to talk to you tonight. You have my word." Brooke winked at her before standing up and holding out her hands. She took Brooke's hands as she helped her up. Once they were both standing, Brooke surprised her with a hug.

* * *

The party had been the exact opposite of how Brooke had described it. Standing there with her friends, she knew that she was the only one that felt that way. Unlike her, they all had smiles on their faces. They were having a good time drinking and laughing. She didn't want to be here but she also wasn't going to leave. Leaving would only make Lindsey and Brooke leave with her. Of course, she would beg them to stay and have fun, but they wouldn't. Then that meant leaving Chase without Lindsey and his smile was too bright for Haley to even consider taking it away. And if they left that's exactly what she would be doing –ruining all of their night.

It was the only reason why she was still standing here with a fake smile on her face. She had come accustomed to scanning the crowd every few seconds just incase he walked in. She didn't want to miss him. She moved her head slowly from side to side examining the whole room before listening to Brooke talking about how she ended up falling in love with chocolate for the first time. Somewhere within the story she was four years old and Vegas had given her her first piece.

She held the plastic cup in her hands. It was still full to the top and she hadn't had one sip. Brooke had insisted like always that she drink. Didn't Brooke get that she hated drinking? She had hated it and only when she was really down and depressed she had allowed herself to drink. She found herself drunk more this year that ever before. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the beautiful shining golden hair bouncing with curls. Turning her head slightly, she noticed Lucas and Peyton walking up to them.

"Hey, Sawyer," Chase smiled as he reached out and gave her shoulder a light slap. She smiled at him before laughing.

"She's kind of drunk. I think," Lucas whispered as all sets of eyes were on them. Peyton leaned back into Lucas and laughed some more.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not drunk? No, you're drunk, Buster," Peyton stated with a serious tone before laughing again.

Lucas nodded. "I am?" He smiled down at her before looking up at everyone else and twirling his finger on the side of his head letting everyone know he thought she was crazy at the moment. But still Haley watched the protective arm Lucas had around Peyton's waist. She could see in his eyes the playfulness that was once only let out with her and Lindsey around. It was all she could see –the careful way Lucas held her. As if he were afraid that she was disappear right in his arms. Looking up she noticed those beautiful ocean blue eyes sparkling as he glanced down at Peyton before kissing her forehead. Haley could only smile like she was witnessing something special for the first time. She had never seen Lucas Scott, the boy next door and her bestfriend, in love before. But as he stood there with Peyton Sawyer, Haley knew just that. Lucas was in love for the first time and it made her smile.

"No, I've seen Peyton drunk and this is not it," Chase announced as he looked at Peyton carefully before moving back to Lindsey's side. "Trust me when I say that she can really knock'em back."

"I've seen it. She's a champ," Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Um, Luke," Haley started hesitantly as she lifted her eyes from his arm around Peyton's waist. Lucas's eyes instantly went to her and so did everyone else's. "Is he here?"

Peyton laughed. "Please tell me that you are not talking about Nathan?"

"Peyton," Lucas warned.

"I am," Haley nodded. No use in denying it. They all knew who she was asking for. But the way Peyton was laughing was making her uncomfortable with the whole situation. From the sound of it, it felt like she couldn't believe that she was asking for Nathan of all people.

"You're joking right?" Peyton stated while glaring at her. She wasn't laughing anymore and Haley nervously pushed her hair behind her ear.

"No," Haley answered.

"Why don't you do everyone a favor and forget that Nathan Scott exists," Peyton sneered. "It would make everyone's life so much easier. Do you have idea what you've done? Do you even care?"

"Peyton, please," Lucas mumbled looking down ashamed.

"Of course I do," Haley said softly. It was so soft she wasn't even sure that they could hear her. She could see on either side of her that Brooke and Lindsey were on the verge of saying something, but she didn't want them to. Obviously she had done something wrong and Peyton knew what it was. She could feel the tears coming but with everything in her she held them back. She wasn't going to cry in front of Peyton. "Can you tell me what it is that I've done wrong? Why he is ignoring me?"

"We're leaving," Lucas stated before Peyton could answer. It was then he looked at Haley with a frown. He opened his mouth to say something then stopped before looking down. Leave it to Lucas to fell responsible for a girl that he wasn't even dating.

"No she needs to hear this," Peyton said yanking free of his hold.

"Back off!"

Haley looked startled to see Lindsey standing in front of her protectively. "This is between Nathan and Haley, Peyton." Haley glanced around Lindsey and was met with Peyton's eyes.

"It's because you broke his heart," Peyton told her. "Stay the hell away from him!"

Before Lucas could grab hold of her, Peyton stormed off leaving him behind. He turned to Haley quickly.

"She's had a lot to drink and she doesn't know what she's saying," Lucas muttered before turning and following her out of the room. Haley watched them go wanting nothing more than to follow them and ask Peyton what she meant. Talking with Peyton told her nothing but that Peyton was angry with her. She was obviously drunk. How could see have broken Nathan's heart? It was impossible. The little crush that he once had on her was long gone. He told her that.

"What a bitch," Brooke laughed before taking another sip of her beer.

She couldn't talk. She couldn't move. Ever so slowly, Lindsey moved back to Chase's side before they started dancing and laughing.

"Tutor girl, dance with me," Brooke smiled as she started moving. "I love this song."

Haley listened as Rhianna's "Rehab" started to play. Brooke started singing and all Haley could do was shake her head. What a weird night, she thought.

"Fine," Brooke smirked. "I'll fine someone else." Then Brooke was gone into the crowd of people. She watched her go before she noticed just where Brooke was headed. Towards _him_ and a group of girls. She felt her stomach turn at the sight of him with two girls on his arms and one before him. He looked so uncomfortable and if Brooke hadn't been making her way towards him then she would have. He didn't want to dance with those girls, she knew it.

Her heart started beating normally once Brooke scared of the girls and she was sure that Brooke did just that. Her eyes stayed glued to them as she watched them start to slowly dance in front of her each. Even from across the room she could hear Brooke singing loudly over the room full of talking people. Then before she knew it Nathan was laughing and she felt her knees go weak. She was thankful for the support of the wall that she didn't fall.

Zoning out on him was something that she was used to. Slowly the crowd faded away and then Brooke was gone too. It was just him and she watched as Brooke pulled him along and they leaned against the wall. They were talking and no doubt in her mind, Brooke was trying to convince him to talk to her. It was minutes later when he shook his head and she knew the answer. As if someone hit her, she felt everything coming back. Soon everyone was back in view and she had to fight to see them. Now, Vegas was taking Brooke away and then he was standing alone.

As if she willed him to do it, he noticed her. Those blue orbs locked with hers and she tried her best to stay calm. Her body couldn't move and with her mind she willed him to hear what she wanted to know. With all of her mind she thought the question hard. What was happening?

All of a sudden his face changed from soft to hard. They weren't gazing at each other anymore. He was glaring at her. She could practically feel the anger radiating off of him. It hit her hard and she turned as quickly as she could. She left the room and noticed the stairs. She was up them a second later ignoring the people that she past. Looking down both halls, she chose the one with fewer people. With her luck she knew there wouldn't be any available rooms but as she made it down the hall she noticed a door slightly open with the light on. Once she was inside and noticed the room was empty she slammed the door.

She was breathing hard as she made it to the other side of the room. It was then that the door opened and then closed again. She could feel his presence in the room. She allowed herself to turn slowly around to face him.

"Can you please tell me what I did wrong?" Haley whispered.

Just like that the stone-faced boy before broke and he was her Nathan again. His eyes were smoldering into hers and she could feel the air shift around them. And then like a spark going off, he was in front of her. And it wasn't because he had to be, because she did feel the pull between them, he looked like it was because he wanted to be. When his lips touched hers hard, she nearly fainted.

* * *

She was breathing hard as his hands moved around her waist. With her head on his shoulder, she tried to calm her breathing. It wasn't working out so well and she was thankful that he was holding her up. She was still coming down from her high and tingles were still all over her skin. Her body was warm into his as he pushed her fully into him. She tried to get a grip on herself but with the feel of him pressed into her, she only wanted him more. And those big arms around her, she didn't want them to ever let go. She wanted them to stay like this.

Her eyes were heavy but she opened them. She was still seeing stars. His neck was the first real thing that she noticed and lifting her head slightly, she kissed him right in the center of it. Her lips touched his neck softly before she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Haley whispered. It was the complete and honest truth. From the second that they had met, it had been true.

She could feel his body relaxing more into hers. But she couldn't ignore the voice in her head. He might have been able to make it disappear a few minutes ago but now it was too loud. She had to make that voice stop. She had to know what was happening.

"Can we please talk about what's happened?" Haley asked timidly as she lifted her head off of his shoulder. Her eyes found his as her hand moved up to caress his cheek. It was so soft and perfect that she could feel her body shudder slightly at the feel of it.

His face turned hard again. The stone-faced boy returned as his eyes got hard. He shook his head with a determine look in his eyes. She searched her mind for anything. She remembered the last time they were together everything had been fine and then the next day it just wasn't. Something must have happened that night. She couldn't help but ask.

"Is this about the night that you brought me home and he was there?"

His face changed again and it hurt to watch. His whole body was tense. All of the anger he felt was on the surface and she wanted to take back her question but it was too late. His hands left her waist a second later. With one hard look, he walked away.

She called after him. Of course she did. And she followed him. When he reached the bottom stairs she had just started at the top and she rushed down as fast as she could. Once she was out the back door she could hear Tim calling after Nathan and she instantly glanced at his face to see which way he went. She followed Tim's eyes and made her way around the front of the house. She ignored the people looking at her as she searched for him. Then when she thought he was gone, she noticed his white shirt in the distance. She rushed towards him before she was in reach. Reaching out, she pulled on his arm as hard as she could. He turned slowly to face her. She could feel his eyes examining her and she push all her self-conscious thoughts aside.

"What's going on?" Haley asked hesitantly. Unconsciously she crossed her arms over her chest for comfort. She needed something to hold onto.

"I just can't, Haley," Nathan shook his head.

"Can't what? Talk to me?" Haley asked as her brows knit together in confusion. And she was confused. She didn't know what it is that she did wrong.

"You don't want to know what I'm feeling." Nathan stated as he glared at her.

But she did. With every part of her she wanted to know. He seemed angrier at her that she did want to know. She pushed away the fear and nodded.

"Yes, I want to know what's wrong. Is this about that night when we were together? Are you regretting it?" That had to be it. Just like she had confessed to Lindsey, this is all she could think of. He was regretting their night together and now he didn't want to be friends with her. Her heart was hammering in her chest so hard it was starting to hurt.

"You mean the night you used me?" Nathan gritted out.

As if something hit her, she took a step back. His words hurt. How could he think that? The night played over in her head and she couldn't understand how he thought that. It had been _so_ special. She had made sure that it was special with the candles. She hadn't been using him for anything. If he didn't want to do it then all he had to do was so no. She really wouldn't have forced him.

"What?" Haley asked shaking her head. "That wasn't what that night was about. Please don't ruin the memory of it, Nathan. I told you that it was special." _Oh and it was special_, she thought. She held onto the memory of it tight not wanting to let it go.

He laughed. "Special? You fucked me to get back at your boyfriend, Haley. I would hardy call that _special_. You used me because he cheated on you, I get it. You wanted to get even with him."

_No_, she wanted to yell. But it came out in a whisper. "No," she shook her head and she couldn't contain the tears any longer. They rolled down her cheeks. The fact that he said that they only fucked hurt. That's not how she remembered it at all. They had made love, she was sure of it. She knew the difference. He had been so gently and careful with her. They hadn't just fucked. She knew that in her heart. Just the thought of him thinking it hurt.

"No, you want to talk, let's talk. I can't do this anymore. I can't believe that after everything that he did to you, you're just going to take him back like that. But then again you probably never really broke up in the first place. You two are just that couple that's always a couple no matter what, huh? Is that how it is? I don't know since I wasn't there for the beginning of Jake and Haley history. But hey, I'm here now. I even got to see the reunion. You couldn't have just waited to hug him at least until I was gone?"

Then there it was. This is what _it_ had been about. He had watched them that night. She didn't know whether she was happy to finally know what was going on or sad at the way he was yelling at her. He was furious with her. But why? He was worried about her getting back together with Jake? Of course, he didn't want her to. They were friends. He didn't want her to get hurt again. He was just worried about her.

"You saw us?" Haley mumbled.

"Of course, I saw you. What do you think this is about? You kiss me and then five seconds later you're taking that idiot back with open arms. I can't believe you, Haley," Nathan continued. "When are you going to open your eyes, huh?"

_Just tell him the truth_, a calm voice whispered in her head. She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears. She wasn't back together with Jake. He didn't need to be angry with her anymore.

"He hugged me, Nathan. What did you want me to do push him off? He broke his hand. He's going through a hard time right now and he needs me. I can't just walk away from him right now. I'm sorry if that upsets you." And she was sorry. She never wanted to upset Nathan but she also needed him to understand. If it had been him she would have needed to be there for him, too. It's just how she felt.

"Don't you see what he's doing?" Nathan asked, laughing bitterly. "He's playing you. And you fell for it. I guess this is how things are supposed to be. Romeo and Juliet back together to live happily ever after."

She was truly startled by his words. _Assure him_ that voice whispered. "It is not like that," Haley whispered looking up.

"It is though, isn't it? That's what he is to you?" Nathan asked, his eyes glaring into hers as he searched them.

_Huh?_ He was throwing her off balance with each word and she was finding it harder and harder to catch herself. She wanted to tell him that's what he used to be but he wasn't anymore but all that came out was, "Why are you being like this?" Haley whispered.

"Because I'm in love with you," Nathan answered while a silent tear fell out of his eye.

Her whole body froze even her heart. Her eyes focused on the tear leaving his eye and she watched it slowly roll down his cheek before falling onto his shirt. Once it was gone his words replayed over in her head. _Did he say what I think he just said? _

"W-what?" Haley stammered in shock.

"I'm in love with you, Haley," Nathan repeated, his eyes searching hers. "I've been holding this in for so long and I can't anymore. He doesn't deserve you. I've been right in front of you this whole time waiting for you to notice me. I've watched as he ignored you and chosen his friends over you, and even when he chose that stupid game over you for your birthday. I've been here waiting for you to see me. How can you not know that I'm in love with you? I have been from the second we met."

_No, no, no, no, no! This was not happening!_ He had told her about his crush being over. He had looked her in the eye and told her. She had believed him. She had been angry but she had believed that he had told her the truth. He said that it was over, that they were just friends! He had said that! He had made her feel bad for feeling this way about him! He lied!

"I thought that uh, I, um…" Looking down she shook her head. This was a joke. It had to be. He said that it was just a crush and that he was over it.

"Are you back together with him?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

She could hear it in his voice. He didn't want to know the answer. _This_ is what the last two weeks had been about. He hadn't been worried about her getting hurt again. He had been worried that she had taken Jake back. This is what Peyton meant by saying she broke his heart. He took a step back and she realized that she hadn't answered. _Assure him_ that voice screamed at her.

"No," Haley answered. "No, I told you that we weren't together anymore."

"Yeah, I know what you said," Nathan mumbled. "But what I saw is a different story. God, this whole time I was just fooling myself thinking that you could feel that way about me but I was wrong. He's all you'll ever see, Haley. It isn't fair. He hasn't done one thing that's worthy of you and yet he gets you completely. I'll never understand it but then again I've only ever felt this way about _you_."

_But he doesn't get me completely_, she thought. _Not since you walked into my life_.

His confession was floating around in her head. _This_ is what had been happening all this time. Even after she had confessed her love for him to Brooke earlier she hadn't let herself think about it. The only thing on her mind was getting him to talk to her. Now that they were talking she had time to think about it. _Of course!_ This is what had been changing her. They had been falling in love this whole time. She didn't just love him. She was _in_ love with him. Then like a whirlwind of memories she started reliving every single moment that they spent together. This time she was seeing them as he must have seen them, not as two friends, but two people falling in love. She was experiencing it all over again and seeing it his way was so much better. Of course, he loved her. She wanted to hold onto all of the memories. They had her heart melting. That bond that she felt pulling them together he had felt it, too.

_Tell him_, that voice screamed again.

"Nathan, you have no idea how –"

He held up his hands to stop her. "Don't," Nathan warned. "I don't want to hear that. I want us to be so much more than that. Don't you know what you are to me? I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I can't just be your friend anymore. It's too hard. I want all of you and I can't pretend that every time you walk into the room I don't feel something –I feel _everything_. When you walk into a room I can't breathe. I have to remind myself to breathe around you. And there isn't a second that goes by when we're together that I don't want to kiss you. I'm in love with you and it won't go away."

_It won't go away for me either_, she thought.

"What's going on guys?"

Her heart started hammering hard in her chest. She could hear it every where in her body. The memories didn't stop. She couldn't stop them. Seeing them this way was like experiencing them for the first time and she couldn't let go of them. With Jake's voice coming from right next to her, she couldn't remember a time in her life when she had been so happy and so sad all at once. She couldn't move. She couldn't talk. The memories wouldn't stop either. She was with them on the sidewalk, but she wasn't.

"Haley, we need one more player for volleyball in the back yard," Jake said.

"As if you don't already have _everything_," Nathan growled.

"Excuse me?"

"What's going on?" Jake asked glancing between the two of them. She could feel Jake's eyes looking between the two of them. It was just like the dream. She couldn't look away from Nathan's eyes. She just couldn't.

"Nothing, she's all yours." He gazed at her a second longer before breaking his eyes away from hers. Then he was gone.

The new memories were still coming as she stood there watching him go. She could feel Jake moving from beside her before he was in front of her. It was his face that broke the memories from her head. It was like he knew something was up and it made her more nervous than ever.

"What's he talking about? What the hell is going on between the two of you?" Jake growled as he glared at her.

"Mind your own business, _Jacob_," Haley stated glaring right back. "Why the hell did you follow us anyway?"

"I told you volleyball," Jake said.

She glanced down at his broken hand. "You shouldn't be playing anything. Your hand is broken, remember?"

"I still have one good one. And don't change the subject. What the hell is going on with you and Scott, Haley? Why the hell was he looking at you like that?" Jake asked harshly.

"It is none of your business," Haley said calmly.

"It looked like something to me," Jake said still glaring at her. "Is that what this whole thing has been about? Him? Are you into him? Is that why you were going to break up with me?"

_Who the hell did he think he was?_ She didn't have to answer him but she was done lying. Jake needed to know the truth, no matter how much it hurt. This was another moment where she couldn't think about how he would take it. Just tell him the truth and hope for the best outcome.

"I'm in love with him," Haley whispered. God, she wanted to take her eyes off of his but she couldn't.

"What?" Jake shouted. "Please, tell me that you're kidding." He took a few steps closer and she instantly backed up. "This has got to be a joke! You did not fall in love with that ass while you two were hanging out? You've been lying this whole time! Have you been fucking him, too? Huh, Haley?"

"No," Haley mumbled shaking her head. "It's not like that."

"It sure as hell sounds like it," Jake gritted out. "Do you love him more than you love me?"

She couldn't help but close her eyes. This would hurt and she couldn't see it. She did love Nathan more. So much more. Comparing the two loves wouldn't even be fair. They were different in every single way. But still, telling him that would hurt. It would hurt them both.

"Yes," Haley whispered finally looking up. "I'm sorry but I have to go." Her feet instantly started to go in the direction that Nathan took off in but Jake took a step in front of her blocking her way.

"To him?" Jake spit out.

"I'm sorry," Haley repeated. "I never meant to hurt you."

"If you follow him then I hate you," Jake said angrily. "I swear, Haley. I'll never forgive you for this. _Never_. Don't follow him."

To go or not to go? With one last look at Jake she moved past him and was running. She could hear him calling out to her how much he hated her and that he thought she was a whore. That had made her cry more and it had hurt. But nothing he said could have stopped her as she ran to the only place she wanted to be. She could live with Jake knowing the truth and hating her. She couldn't live with Nathan not knowing the truth and hating her. She had to tell him. She needed those arms around her.

She was in front of his door before she knew it. She was out of breath as she knocked on his door. Her tears blurred her vision as she stood there waiting. Finally, once her breathing was under control the door opened. One look at her and she watched his face soften. She was in his arms a second later. As he wrapped his arms around her she couldn't help but cry more. This was her Nathan and he loved her back. And there was no better feeling in the world when the person you love loves you back. She knew that now.

His hand moved softly and carefully over her back, like Lucas had been with Peyton, Haley realized. He held her as she cried and he didn't let go until she was all cried out. By that time the emotional drain from the day had taken its toll on her. She passed out in his arms and slept a dreamless sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: I'm glad that everyone liked last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I really loved the episode Monday. It was really funny and I really enjoyed it. Joy did a great job. I just have one question though. When Dan says that Jamie is reading the _Time Traveler's Wife_, he was joking right? I mean I hope he was. I took it as a joke because I read that book awhile back and it has way too many dirty words for a five year old to be reading. It's a great book and all but not for kids. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review! Also, I posted the Summaries** **of my two upcoming stories on my profile.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Edward: (to ****Renesmee****) ****No, I don't care if you bite Jacob. That's fine. **

_Chapter Thirty Four –In My Arms_

His eyes were getting heavy as he held her firmly in his arms. She was still sleeping sideways in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder. She had passed out over an hour ago. Watching her crying herself to sleep was on the list of things he never wanted to see. He tried to rest his head back on the sofa with little movement as possible. He didn't want her waking up and freaking out on him.

He had been in pure panic since she wouldn't stop crying. He had tried everything, holding her tight in his arms, soothing her, and saying that he was sorry over and over. Leave it up to him to tell her the truth and have her freak out and cry herself to sleep.

He felt horrible.

Turning his head sideways, he glanced down at her face. The puffiness and the redness were almost gone. He could still see the tear streaks where her makeup had been under her eyes. Her hair was covering his arm that was wrapped around her and a little of it was falling onto her face. His other hand moved softly over her thigh.

He could feel his eyes wanting to close but he couldn't fall asleep. Not now. Lucas should be here any minute now to help him out and that's exactly what he needed, help. He had did this to her and he didn't know how to make it better. Lucas would. Lucas was her bestfriend and since Lindsey didn't answer, Lucas would do. He had called him over an hour ago and still the boy wasn't here. Well, Lucas hadn't answered his phone either but Nathan had left a message and Lucas would check his phone. He was sure of it. He kept his eyes open focusing on every feature of her face.

After what felt like a lifetime waiting he heard the front door open and he breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, someone was here and would know what to do. Lifting his head up, he watched as Lucas and Peyton rushed into the living room.

"I got here as fast as I could after I got your message," Lucas stated as he rushed in front of him and bent down. Once he was on his knees his hand reached out and touched Haley's arm before slowly moving her hair out of her face. "Now, tell me what happened?"

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "I kind of told her everything. I think she's in like aftershock or something." Lucas glared at him and Nathan quickly took the time to look at Peyton.

"You've shocked her to death!" Peyton teased. Once she noticed both of their eyes on her she quickly stopped smiling and held up her hands in surrender. "Just a joke, boys."

"Well, what exactly did you tell her?" Lucas asked angrily while trying to keep his voice calm. He tried his best to keep his anger in check but he couldn't help but glare at Nathan.

"Everything," Nathan mumbled unable to look away from Lucas's heated glare. "I kind of yelled at her."

Balling up his fists, Lucas slammed it hard into Nathan's arm, making his whole body push to the side. Both of their eyes instantly went to Haley's face. Her head was now pressed into Nathan's neck. "You're such a dick!"

"Hey, now," Peyton said quietly. "Let's not turn on each other."

"No, lets," Nathan muttered, glaring up at her. "What did _you_ tell her?"

Lucas glanced up at her while shaking her head. "Just the truth," Peyton admitted while glancing between the both of them. "Nothing that she didn't need to hear, so stop looking at me like that. This isn't my fault."

Lucas turned to Nathan.

"She's right," Lucas agreed. "It's _yours_. Look what you did to her."

Nathan glanced down at her body still in her arms. "Well, she was fine when I left her with her _precious_ Jacob!" He couldn't help but growl as he said his name. "He must have told her something to make her like this because when I told her she seemed fine…shocked but _fine_ and FYI Peyton, she didn't know."

Peyton shrugged. "Well, I didn't think that she did!"

"Whatever," Nathan muttered. "Look, all I know is that I left her with Jake and then I came home and took a shower. I heard a knock on the door and thought it was you and when I opened it she just ran into my arms and wouldn't stop crying. That was like two hours ago." He glanced away from Peyton's eyes and glanced at the clock.

"I'll kill him for real this time," Lucas growled as he stood up. "This time she can't stop me!"

"Wait," Peyton reached for his arm, holding him in place. "We don't know that Jake told her anything. Let's just calm down and make sure she's alright. She's probably just tired guys. Let's not get worked up for nothing." She glanced up at Lucas with a pleading look and he gave her a nod before kneeling down again.

"I shouldn't have told her," Nathan admitted looking down. "If I had just kept my mouth shut then none of this would have happened. Now look at her." She had been scared and hurt when she had showed up at his door. Her right hand was clutching his white shirt so hard that he was sure he would never be able to wear it again. She was holding onto it for dear life. Even asleep she still hadn't let it go.

"I should take her home," Lucas stated while standing up.

"That's good idea," Peyton agreed. "I'll stay with her tonight or at least until she wakes up and she's fine. I'll call you both then." She knew it was what they both wanted to hear.

Nathan could only nod. Lucas reached out and touched Haley's shoulder and said her name. When nothing happened he placed his arms under her legs and reached for her shoulders.

"Hales, wake up,"

* * *

She could feel someone pulling her and her eyes fluttered open slowly. Hands were grasping at her shoulders trying to wake her from one of the best nights sleep she had ever had. While her eyes were adjusting she could hear voices. They were talking about her. Three sets of voices to be exact. It took her minutes to focus her eyes and they landed on skin. _His_ skin. She could smell him. Instantly she pushed her body further into his arms and held on tighter to him. Whoever was trying to pull her away would just have to stop. She wasn't letting go.

"Jeez, Lucas, cut it out," Haley mumbled closing her eyes once again.

"Haley?" Lucas asked puzzled. "You're up?"

"Yeah," Haley mumbled. "Now, stop pulling on me."

"How long have you been up?" Lucas asked while placing his hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes opened but she didn't move. She could feel Nathan's body tense under hers. She held onto him tighter, not wanting to let go. "Since you started pulling on me like I'm the _golden ticket_ to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory!" She could hear laughing. A girls laughing and she quickly peeked up to see Peyton giggling.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked.

Her eyes left Peyton's and glanced at Lucas and then glanced at Nathan. Like a flash, everything about last night came flooding back to her and she quickly let go of Nathan's shirt. She pushed herself out of his arms and glanced around. They were in Nathan and Lucas's apartment. She held her hand to her mouth, her stomach twisting. She rushed to Nathan's bathroom as quickly as she could before slamming the door.

Her hands gripped the edge of the counter top as she glanced down at the sink. She took a few deep breaths before reaching for the knob. She turned on the cold water before splashing some on her face. She did it several times before looking in the mirror. The water was dripping from her face and her makeup was smeared. She cupped her hands under the running water. She let it fill up in her hands before leaning down and splashing it in her face. She cleaned her face quickly.

Once she done she turned to face the mirror once again. Looking at herself, so took a few deep breaths before releasing each of them slowly. She could do this. She _would_ do this. It was just the matter of leaving his bathroom and facing him. When she was calm enough, she started for the door. With each step her heart was pounding out of her chest. Opening the door she walked out slowly as she noticed him sitting on the side of his bed waiting for her. She stopped walking and leaned her back against the door as he made it in front of her. His large body was towering over hers as he glanced down her at her with concern. With his intense gaze she looked down.

"You must think that I'm blind idiot," Haley muttered. "God, everyone must think that."

"Nobody thinks that," Nathan stated while reaching down for her face. His hand lifted her chin until she was looking up at him again. "And _I _certainly don't think that."

"But I am," Haley whispered.

"No," Nathan shook his head. "No, you're not. You didn't know, Haley. I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to do that."

"I left him for you," Haley mumbled before looking down. Her eyes landed on his white t-shirt and she made them stay there. "Uh, that week that I was ignoring you…both of you, it was because I couldn't deal with it all. I was going to break up with him even before he told me about sleeping with her. I just didn't know how because for as long as I can remember he's always been the one for me and that used to be so special to me and all of a sudden you walk into my world and I didn't feel that way anymore." She lifted her hand and placed it on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I didn't want to change how you felt about him. I know how much he means to you," Nathan muttered.

"You mean _more_ to me," Haley stated before looking up. Their eyes locked before she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away a second later. "You always have, Nathan. I'm just now realizing that. But if you don't want me here then I can go. I know I'm probably too late and you walked away from me earlier. So, if you don't want me here then just tell me to leave. I'll understand."

He couldn't help but look at her confused. _What was she saying? She kissed me!_ Hell, he didn't care. He did the first thing that came to his mind. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her into him. He held her as tight as he could in his arms. Her head was resting on his chest. "I want you to stay. We should talk." More importantly he needed to know why she was here now.

"We should," Haley agreed. Closing her eyes, she took in the moment. He wanted to talk. That was good. Talking meant that she would have a chance to explain everything to him. She would be able to tell him how sorry she was for everything and more importantly how much he meant to her. She wanted him to know everything and she wanted him to tell her everything. Before she could say anything else a soft rumble came from her stomach and her face instantly turn red.

He chuckled. "When's the last time you ate?"

She buried her face further into his chest. "Um, yesterday morning."

"Haley," Nathan started as he let go of her. "Let's get you something to eat."

She glanced down embarrassed. "I'm good. Really." Her stomach growled again and it only made her face blush more. _This was not happening now!_

"You were saying?" Nathan smirked.

She smiled before laughing nervously. "Food sounds good."

"At least your stomach thinks so," Nathan teased as reached for her arm. He pulled her into the living room and made her take a seat on the sofa as he went into the kitchen. He worked quietly as he made them something to eat and just like he had told her, she didn't move. It was twenty minutes later when he walked into the living room with two bowls of Mac and Cheese. She instantly started wolfing hers down right when he handed it to her. She ignored his laughter. This was the boy that ate two large pizzas without any help.

They ate quietly. Once she was finished eating and drinking the tea he had fixed her. She tried getting up to do the dishes but he grabbed the bowl and cup from her and quickly went to the sink. It was minutes later when he walked back into the living room and took a seat on the sofa.

"Do you want anything else?"

"I'm good," Haley mumbled looking down at her hands nervously. "Nathan, I think it's time we talk about…everything." Looking up she glanced at the clock and noticed that it was three in the morning. It was late, she was tired but she knew that they had to talk things out. She couldn't leave until he understood.

He nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to tell you like that. It just came out all wrong and I was angry at you because I saw you two together that night and then these last two weeks at school when you were with him and I –"

She placed her hand on his arm to stop him. Once her eyes locked with his she felt a shiver run up her spine. She smiled softly as he placed her hand in his and held it.

"Can I go first? There are things that I need to say. Things I want you to hear, Nathan," Haley said truthfully. He had told her how he felt earlier and now she felt like it was her turn. She needed him to know everything.

"Of course," Nathan nodded.

She situated herself on the sofa as she curled her feet under her and faced him. His hand still held her hand firmly in his. She searched her mind for the right words but she knew that she couldn't just say something. She would have to tell him _everything_ from the beginning.

"I, uh, that first night at the party before you walked over to me," Haley smiled as his face brighten at the memory of it. "When I saw you for the first time, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before, Nathan. And for a long time I let myself believe that I only felt that way because of how god damn sexy you are. I mean, you have this effect on every single girl I know."

"Not every girl," Nathan smiled modestly.

She rolled her eyes. "You know the effect you have on women, Nathan."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nathan stated nonchalantly.

"Anyway," Haley laughed. "I put that night behind me and I tried not to let myself think about you because it was wrong and I was with him. And then you walk into Luke's apartment…_your_ apartment without a shirt on and –"

"One of my finer moments," Nathan smirked.

"Will you just listen," Haley laughed.

He ignored her. "You three were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I felt so violated, Hales," Nathan teased.

She couldn't help but blush. "Are you done?"

"You're so damn sexy when you blush," Nathan admitted as he gazed at her.

"Nathan," Haley complained. "I'm trying to tell you something important. Will you please just listen instead of making me blush?"

"Fine. I really like not holding anything back. Now, I can tell you exactly how I feel. I really-really like that. But I'll stop," Nathan held up his free hand. "And I already know our history, Hales."

"I know," Haley nodded. "But not how I saw it. So can you just please let me tell you?"

"Shoot." He sat back on the sofa, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'm sorry. When I'm nervous I make jokes. I'm just nervous as to how the story ends and all, but continue."

"When I found out that you were _the _cousin that Lucas was going on and on about I was freaked out because of, well, everything. I knew that I needed to stay away from you and even then I couldn't stop myself. I went into your room anyway. I can't explain it, I just had to. And when I heard you play I swear that you made everything in my world stop moving. I never heard something so beautiful in my life, Nathan. When we played together…it was amazing how good we were together. And when you touched me for the first time I remember this feeling wash over me…like it was just for me, your touch. And then you tried to kiss me." She laughed nervously.

"Tried being the correct word," Nathan nodded. "But you moved away."

"I had to," Haley continued. "I never wanted to be kissed so badly in my life, Nathan. It scared me because you weren't supposed to make me want to kiss you but you did. I never wanted to kiss anyone else but him until then."

He closed his eyes and she squeezed his hand.

"Just please let me finish. I want you to know everything," Haley whispered.

He opened his eyes slowly and nodded his head. "Ok."

"You made me want to kiss you," Haley admitted with a sigh. "I had to get out of that room before I did anything stupid. So I left and I didn't want to see you again. I didn't want to be around you much less be alone with you. I knew if I was then I would do something that wasn't me. I had planned on staying away from Lucas's apartment and seeing you as little as possible. I really had every intention of doing just that. But then you walked into my English class and sat right next to me."

"What kind of guy would I be if I hadn't of sat next to the hottest girl in school?" Nathan smiled playfully.

She ignored him trying to make her laugh. "You started talking to me and I was so scared…to be around you. And I hated that I enjoyed it. I had never been so scared and excited in my life. You were different and we got along really well and then you said you wanted to be friends and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when you suggested it. I wanted that so bad. I wanted those feelings I had for you to be friendship so bad that I was so happy when you suggest it. It was a perfect idea. I thought if we could hang out together as friends I wouldn't feel so bad for feeling the way that I did."

"And then our beautiful friendship started," Nathan smiled softly.

"Yes," Haley smiled. "I didn't think that you would come to the Pub when I told you that everyone would be there but even then I waited for you to show up. Once you did and you started dancing with Brooke. I was so mad at…everyone."

"Why?"

"I was so jealous, Nathan. When she kissed you I wanted to hurt her and I hated myself for it because I didn't have a right to feel that way but I did. I hated watching you with her and I was so mean to her after you left. I didn't mean it but I couldn't help it. She got to kiss you and I couldn't and I was pissed. I was jealous."

He looked at her surprised. "I had no idea that you felt this way."

"Well, I did," Haley mumbled shyly. "I couldn't stay away from you and when you showed up in the gym for practice. You just have to idea what that did to me."

"Lucas told me you were a cheerleader so I figured I could see you more if –"

"You joined the team," Haley finished before smiling nervously. "Well, it worked didn't it. We started spending more time together and I tried so hard not to have feelings for you. I fought them with everything in me. When I saw you with Peyton I instantly hated her. I mean, I don't anymore but I did when I thought you two were together. Not one of _my_ finer moments but its how I felt. I told myself that it was just a crush and that I would get over it. But when I was sick and you were there it only made me want you more, Nathan."

"Really?" Nathan asked confused. "You hid it very well, Hales."

"I had to. I didn't want to feel this way about you," Haley said honestly. "When it was time for the boy toy auction and Peyton told me that she needed Jake for homework, I hated her more because not only did she have you but she wanted Jake as well. I was going to go home with Lindsey and then you walked out onto the stage and all the girls went crazy for you and I just lost it. I couldn't let them have you. I knew it was wrong but I didn't want any of them to touch you."

"I can't believe that you were jealous," Nathan mumbled shaking his head as he squeezed her hand in his. He couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I was. Like _crazy_ jealous. So I bought you. Then you kept getting upset with me that night. I could tell by the way you were brooding. I hated that I hurt you. When we went to the beach and started talking, I don't know, you just made me feel so brave. And then you said you really wanted to know my and I felt like everything I was –everything in me –was coming undone. I did things with you that I would never in a million years would do without anyone else and I told you things that I wouldn't tell other people. When you brought me home that night, I wanted you to kiss me. I was glad that I had the auction rules on my side. I reasoned with myself that if you kissed me it was because of the rules and not because I secretly wanted you to."

"Well, if I had known _that_ then I would have kissed you," Nathan pointed out.

"But you didn't and a part of me was glad that you didn't. Because if you had then I know that I would have felt all those things that I wasn't supposed to feel. I felt really bad after that night, Nathan. Guilty. Terrible. You name it, I felt it. My attraction to you was driving me crazy to the point that I just threw myself more into my relationship with Jake. I tried to be the best girlfriend that I could be."

He closed his eyes again.

"Do you want me to stop?" Haley asked carefully.

"No," Nathan mumbled opening his eyes. "It's really hard to hear you talking about the two of you. I don't want to hear the next part of the story."

She looked down with regret. "When you came to my dorm room and he was there?"

He nodded. "I don't want to think about him touching you. It'll drive me crazy if I do."

"I'm so sorry," Haley whispered shaking her head. "Now I know why you were so angry and upset when you came over. I thought it was because I had lost track of time but now I know and I'm sorry. The way you were looking at me, Nathan. I felt so dirty. I never felt that way before in my life. I mean, I know girls that have a different guy every night and I always knew that I was different from them. I never wanted to be that way. I wanted to wait until I was in love."

"I get it," Nathan nodded.

"I don't want to hurt you," Haley said carefully. "But I can't erase my past either."

"I know," Nathan mumbled. "You can continue."

"I started crying after you left and I knew that I had to make things right with you. I hated the way you had looked at me and so after he left I went to find you. When I got to your apartment and Brooke answered the door, I just lost it. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't talk, I just stood there looking at her with nothing but what I thought was your shirt on."

"Huh?" _My shirt?_

"I thought you slept with her…Brooke," Haley mumbled closing her eyes for a second. "I just took off running. I never wanted to see you again after that. The thought of you with her…you with anyone. I can't explain how that made me feel. But of course I ran into you a few seconds later. Nathan, I was so relieved, so thankful. That's when the dreams really started."

"Dreams?"

"Fantasies…whatever," Haley mumbled blushing as he started to smirk.

"You had fantasies about _me?_" Nathan asked with a huge smirk. "Like about me doing things to you?" This was really turning him on. He could feel his shorts tighten.

"Yes," Haley nodded, her cheeks completely flushed.

"Tell them to me," Nathan demanded.

"Do you really want to hear that or do you want me to finish the story?" Haley asked as she raised her eyebrows. God, the way he was looking at her. She felt like she would bust. _Spontaneous combustion_, she thought. She could feel her desire for him wanting to take over.

He chuckled. "Do you really have to ask?"

"I'm going to finish the story," Haley stated shaking her head while trying to cool herself.

He smiled while bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing her knuckles softly. "You sure? I'll tell you all about mine. It's longer than Santa's naughty and nice list."

She flushed and rolled her eyes before continuing. If he kept this up she would eventually give him what they both wanted instead of telling him everything. "The day we skipped school and went to Tree Hill, was that the day that your mother died…was that why?"

"Yeah," Nathan whispered before looking down. "It's always been a hard day for me to get through and then with you it just wasn't. I can't explain it, Hales. You just made it better."

"I didn't want us to leave Tree Hill," Haley smiled. "I just wanted to stay lying next to you looking up at the stars. But of course the real world was waiting…the one where I had a boyfriend that wasn't you. When your friends showed up right before your birthday, I mean when I seen them…her. She was so beautiful and I thought, that right there is someone that is worthy of standing next to him. Cassidy was so stunning and she looked perfect next to you. It killed me when she kissed you right in front of me. And I listened to Amber tell me all about how Cassidy and you were meant to be and it made me sick."

"Probably how I felt when I heard about you and Jake," Nathan guessed.

"Yeah," Haley nodded. "It's not a good feeling, huh?"

"The worse," Nathan mumbled.

"The worse," Haley agreed. "After that when we were in Tree Hill and you met Lily, I was so happy that she liked you. Well, she more like _loved_ you. It made me happy that she felt that way about you. When you said it was your birthday, I jumped at the chance to be with you. I was so happy that it was just the two of us."

"You know, that was the best birthday I've ever had," Nathan smiled.

"You might have mentioned it," Haley smiled back. "Once Halloween rolled around you had started dating and I tried so hard to be ok with it. I mean, you weren't mine and I did want you to be happy. And I guess a little part of me was happy that you were dating. I wanted you to have someone. I thought then maybe I would realize how wrong it was for me to want you."

"Peyton thought that I should get out there instead of sitting around waiting for you," Nathan explained.

"She was right," Haley admitted. "Then before I knew it, it was Thanksgiving break. And I told you about my plans and that face you gave me, Nathan. It hurt so much. I had never seen someone so disappointed in my life."

"I hated that you were going away with him," Nathan muttered. "I knew how much you loved your family and how you wanted to be with them. But most of all I hated that I was going to have to go a week without you. God, I _hated_ it. And it only made it worse that my father called demanding that I return home."

"Is that what you came to my room to tell me?" Haley asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I came to tell you bye because I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again. My father usually always gets what he wants so I wasn't sure if I would even be able to return to Duke at all."

She could feel her heart hamming in her chest. "Thank god you talked him in to letting you stay."

"He threatened to cut me off and when I left he did. He cleared everything out of my checking and savings account. But I knew no matter what he did to me being away from you would have been worse. I couldn't stay away from you, Haley. I wouldn't let him keep me from being around you. I needed you too much to let that happen," Nathan stated squeezing her hand. "It didn't matter that we were just friends, I still needed you in my life."

"That's why you moved in with Karen and Keith," Haley smiled.

"When we got back to Tree Hill and they showed me my room I was so happy to be free of my father, Hales. It was one of the best feelings in the world. But nothing could top me finding the three voice messages that you had left me," Nathan smirked.

"I had missed you," Haley shrugged.

"When I told Lucas he thought I was such a nerd for being so happy that you said that. It made my whole week," Nathan admitted. "I couldn't wait for you to come home, Hales."

"I was so happy to come back. I couldn't wait to see you," Haley mumbled. "I had missed you so much. My friends, too, but you the most. When I saw you at the party that night I wanted to jump in your arms and take you away so we could spend alone time together."

"But Jake showed up and took you away," Nathan stated.

She nodded. "Once the semester was over and we went home, the dreams I was having only came more frequently. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I tried, I really did, but my body and my heart wanted you and I couldn't stop…you're smiling." She started laughing as moved closer to her until his legs were hitting her knees.

"Can you blame me?" Nathan smirked. "You're telling me that everything I wanted you to feel you were actually feeling. I didn't know how hard all this was on you. I mean, I didn't even think for a second that you thought we were more than friends. It never crossed my mind."

"Never?"

"Well, I hoped that you felt something more than friendship for me but seeing you with _him_…I just knew that a guy can only dream," Nathan muttered. "But now that you're telling my all of this…I just…" he lifted their hands until they landed on his heart. It was hammering in his chest and he watched as she smiled softly at him. "Every time you walk into the room this happens…whenever I'm around you."

She swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes started to water.

"Finish your story so I can kiss you," Nathan grinned.

"When you and your family came over I was so happy when my mother got to meet you. Of course I had told her all about you and everything. I tell her everything and she listened to me like she always does. She told me that the heart wants what it wants and even though there was a time when I thought that Jake was the one, it didn't mean that I would always feel that way. And then my dad really liked you, which is pretty odd since he thinks that all the male population in Tree Hill under the age of twenty five wants to get me pregnant."

"I worked my Scott _charm_ no him," Nathan shrugged. "You're old man didn't stand a chance."

"They both liked you so much," Haley smiled. "And I was so happy because I wanted everyone to like you. I wanted you to be part of my world and fit in with everyone."

"I know how much your family means to you," Nathan muttered. "I was so nervous to meet them and the guys were making fun of me because you weren't even my girl, but I didn't care. I knew how they felt about Jacob and I just wanted to finally beat him at something. It felt so good to know that they liked me more, so when your father walked in on us and told me about the mistletoe, I couldn't resist. I just had to kiss you."

She could feel her face flush. "That kiss was amazing."

"You didn't kiss me back at first," Nathan pointed out.

She laughed. "I thought I was dreaming. But when I realized that I wasn't…I didn't want to stop and when you let go of me…wow, I just can't explain how amazing that kiss was. I thought about it just about every second while we were on winter break. And I only wanted to do it again. So when Taylor asked me to hook the two of you up…I completely lost it…I'm talking, I just fell apart right there in front of her. I know my sister and when she sets her mind to something, she always ends up sleeping with him." They both started laughing.

"Is that why you picked a fight with me? Because you were jealous?" Nathan teased.

"Yes," Haley nodded before looking down. "I didn't want her to have you and so when you told me about her and Luke, I just…I thought that she would sleep with you and then that meant that we would never be together. Not that I actually for one second thought that we would ever be together but still, I didn't like the idea of never having the option and she's my sister. I just…"

"I know," Nathan replied. "I would have never crossed that line even with Brooke. I can't believe you thought that we slept together."

"Well," Haley shrugged. "Jake and the guys were always saying how you get every girl you want and they certainly thought that you and Brooke were…you know. And then Jake wouldn't shut up about you and Peyton. He would always say how you two had to be sleeping together…and I just wanted to hit him and make him stop saying it."

"They were wrong," Nathan smiled. "You're the only one I want."

"I am?" Haley smiled. He nodded before lifting her hand again and kissing it softly. "I wish that I had known. I didn't think that I had a shot with you. You're like this beautiful man that can really have any girl he wants. I mean, I watch girl after girl go crazy for you and you just…it's like you don't even see it, like you don't know that when you walk into a room just about ever girl turns to look at you. You're that guy that they all want and they can't have. That's how I saw you. You were like something I wanted so badly and couldn't have. It was hard being around you and trying to control myself. That's horrible I know considering that I had a boyfriend, but things were different between us since you showed up, Nathan. I want you to know that. I was pulling away from him and I didn't even realize it…so where was I?"

He pretended to think for a second before smiling. "You and Taylor…in a pillow fight, with nothing on…fighting over me. Yep, that's where you were in the story."

"Funny," Haley laughed. "But no. I told her that I liked you and she promised to back off, which is so stupid because you weren't even mine but I didn't care. Jake had given me the promise ring and I thought…no, I knew that I had to get over the feelings that I had for you so I told you about Taylor and then we had the fight. She called me on it and basically told me what I already knew. It wasn't about Lucas, it was about you and the fact that she could have you and I couldn't. She was right, of course. I was already in a bad mood for New Years Eve because we were fighting and I hated it. So when Felix showed up I just got more upset and I took everything out on Jake. When you showed up at the beach I just was so happy to see you. We had such a good time that night and it was nice being with you and not having to worry about everything. Like always I just lost myself and I kissed you. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to more than kiss you, Nathan."

"Hardest thing I ever had to do by the way," Nathan muttered with a grin. "You were offering me everything I had ever wanted and I had to turn the other way because you were drunk and I knew that you were just upset with him."

"I'm happy that you did," Haley nodded. "I wanted you but not that way. The next morning when you told me not to tell Jake, I knew that you just wanted to forget it. I mean, you went on and on about it meaning nothing and so I did what you told me to do. I didn't want to hurt him and I didn't want our friendship to be over, so I didn't tell him. Then school started again and I was seeing less and less of you. Then walked in Jade."

"I knew this was coming," Nathan frowned with a sigh.

"I can't forget to mention _Supermodel _Jade," Haley replied shaking her head. "You guys looked so perfect together. It nearly killed me seeing you with her. Lindsey told me it was a good thing. And I pretended that it was. You finally had someone and I thought now those weird feelings that I was having for you would go away. When that didn't happen…it was just driving me crazy, you know. And then you told me about how Tim heard that you _used_ to have a crush on me. You said it was over and in the past and that we were friends. You lied to me, Mister!"

"I did," Nathan breathed. "Sorry."

"It was just one more reason why I had to get over you. You clearly didn't feel the same or so I thought," Haley stated looking at him nod. "But then we went on that double date with Lindsey and Chase and you kept asking all these questions about my past with him and I felt like you were comparing…everything. It was like you were keeping score."

"My fake first date was clearly better," Nathan smirked. "And I was keeping score."

"Who's winning so far?" Haley joked.

"I'm going to go with…" he searched her face for a second, "…_me_? Wait! Don't ruin the end of the story."

"You're such a dork," Haley laughed. "We were having such a good time that night. Well, up until I told you about that weekend. You got so angry."

He sighed. "When you told me that you were going away with him, I just lost it, ok. I hate thinking about you guys that way and I hate seeing it. It's much worse when I have to see him kiss you. I hate it and hated the fact that he even…he doesn't deserve you. He never has. I never knew how right I was until he blew you off for that stupid game. I mean, I know I bought the tickets and planned the weekend away but honestly, Hales, I had no idea about your plans with him until you told me and I thought for sure that he would pick going away with you."

"But he didn't," Haley mumbled.

"He's an idiot," Nathan shrugged.

"I was so mad at him because we needed time to…I don't know, hold onto us, I guess. My feelings for you weren't going away and I thought if we just got away from you then they would and I would realize how much I wanted him again. Then you showed up and told me to go away with you and I thought _no_. I even told you no. I knew it was a bad idea. I knew what would happen and even then when you came to pick me up, I went anyway. That weekend was so perfect, Nathan. I can't even explain how amazing every single thing was. And now I'm just realizing that you were talking about us." She quickly thought about the two stories he told her. He had been talking about them. The story about his mother and Grant, that's how he saw them. How could she have missed that?

"Yeah."

"I'm such an idiot, I should have known," Haley breathed. "And then you gave me this." She reached up and touched the pendant that was hanging around her neck. "I haven't taken it off since then. It's the best present I've ever received. Better than Mr. Waffles, which was at the top of my list until this. Ok, so when we got back for my party I was still angry at Jake for bailing out on me. And then Luke told me that you missed the game because something came up and that you had said it was important. And my heart, Nathan, it just like doubled in size when he said that…that you did it for me. I mean, you missed your favorite player for me and it just meant so much. Out of all those people at the party I just wanted to spend my birthday with you. But you were dancing with Jade and it was just another reason for me to believe that I was going crazy. Here I was wanting someone that was completely perfect and you already had someone and so did I."

"I just want to say that Jade is in no way my girlfriend," Nathan pointed out. "Like ever…including now."

She smiled. "Well, that weekend was the breaking point for me. I knew I couldn't keep lying to myself anymore. That's why I avoided both of you. I just wanted all the pain and the guilt to stop. I wanted to break up with him and I didn't know how. I didn't want to hurt him and I still don't want to hurt him but I wasn't in love with him anymore and it just wasn't fair to him…either of us. When he told me about what he did…I felt so relieved. I know that's crazy and wrong but I just didn't want to feel guilty anymore. Once he left I thought about going right over to your place. I just wanted to be with you, Nathan. But I drove to the beach instead. I knew he wouldn't find me there and you would. I was waiting for you. And when I told you that I didn't care that he slept with her, I meant it. I didn't. Sure, it hurt that we were over but never once did I think about getting even with him. I need you to know that. I wanted you way before he even slept with her."

"I'm sorry," Nathan muttered looking down. "I was angry and I didn't mean what I said. That night was special, I know that. You can't fake something like that. I thought I was imagining things, but I thought I felt how much you wanted me."

"That night _was_ special," Haley agreed. "When we made love, it was everything, Nathan. It meant everything…I felt everything. I felt like you wanted me just as much as I wanted you. You made me feel alive for the first time in my life. And I was so happy. I was so happy because finally I got to have what _I_ wanted. You. I'll never forget that night. Ever. And the next morning I knew or I thought I knew what you were going to say so I told you that stuff because I didn't want you to say you regretted it. I mean, I didn't know how you felt about it and –"

"It was amazing," Nathan smiled genuinely.

"Really?" She couldn't help but blush.

He closed his eyes and nodded his head. "It was the best night of my life and the thought that you didn't feel the same, it hurt. So when you called me a great friend…lets just say that it killed me. I didn't want to be your friend. I just wanted you but I didn't _want_ to want you, Hales."

"I know," Haley nodded. "I need you to know that I broke up with him before we slept together. That night belongs to us and he had nothing to do with it. I also want you to know that from the second that we met, I never think of him when we're together. Never. When I'm with you, it's just us and when I was with him I couldn't stop thinking about _you. _That night when you walked me home and he was there, I did want you to come with me but I was afraid that you would hit him again. After I thought you left and I walked over to him, the first thing I saw was his face. He was beat up pretty bad and then when I saw his hand…it's just that basketball is like his world, you know. And he was just so upset and he told me how much he needed me in his life and then he hugged me. I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"I knew we couldn't be friends after that," Nathan muttered. "I just couldn't take it anymore. My heart…I just fell apart, Hales. I'm sorry. But you're like the center of my world and everything in me gravitates towards you and it was hurting me. I couldn't be around you because I knew that once I was I would tell you how I felt about you. I love you so much it hurts. Walking away from you was _the_ hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life."

"And so you cut me out of your life," Haley continued. "I never thought of getting back together with him, Nathan. My feelings for him changed because of you. Because of how I felt about you. So after you told me how you felt about me, and I was too stupid to say anything back and you left. I told him."

"Told him what?"

"I told him everything," Haley answered. "I told him that I didn't love him anymore and then I told him how I felt about you. He was so angry with me, Nathan. He uh, he told me that he hated me and that I was…" she felt his arms wrap around her and her head instantly fell on his shoulder.

"Is that why you were so upset?" Nathan asked.

"No," Haley whispered. "I'm done crying for him. That part of my life is over now. I will always care about him and I want him to be happy but it doesn't even compare to how much I feel about you."

"What are you saying?"

"I want you, Nathan," Haley said pulling out of their embrace. Her face was just inches from his and their eyes locked. "I want to be with you but I understand that you might not want that anymore. I'm sorry for everything that I put you through and if you want me to fight for you I will because now I know that we're meant to be together. I can feel it. It's just like you said in the story, I can't fight it. You're everything to me now."

He kissed her softly before resting his forehead against hers. "I want to be with you more than anything, Hales. I'm tired of waiting. We've waited long enough and I just want to be happy now. I want to make you happy. I want us. Let's be together." He kissed her again. His lips landed on hers softly before his tongue pushed inside of her mouth. They kissed for a long time and when they finally pulled away he stayed holding her with his head resting on hers.

"You look spent," Haley noticed as his eyes looked heavy. She glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was five in the morning. "Looks go to bed."

He nodded before standing up and pulling her with him. Once they were in his room he pulled out one of his large shirts and handed it to her. While she went to the bathroom to change, he undressed himself leaving nothing but his boxers on. He quickly fell onto the bed and waited for her. He could feel his body ready to fall asleep any minute. His eyes were getting heavier and he couldn't help but close them. It was minutes later when he felt the bed move. And then he felt her softly lips on his skin.

She kissed his back. Her hands started moving over the muscles in his back and then over his shoulders, softly. Her mouth was warm against his skin and he felt himself falling further into exhaustion. What she was doing felt so good.

"Nathan." Haley murmured against his skin.

He felt her kissing down his spine. "Mhmm?"

"I love you," Haley whispered. His eyes opened and then he wasn't tired anymore. Sleep was overrated. He rolled over until he was facing her. He pushed himself up until he could reach her face and then he was kissing her. His hands held her face to him as he kissed her passionately. His heart was pounding, his head was spinning, and he couldn't get over the fact that she was finally his.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm happy that everyone liked last chapter. They're finally together now and I'm so happy, too. Most of you asked how much longer this story has left and I don't exactly know how many more chapters it totals up to at the moment. There are still a few things that I want to happen before it ends so it'll be a little longer but no too much. Please read and review! Also, I just want to say that I hate all of the people over at Smallville -the writes, producers, all of them- for last nights _awesome_ episode! I know that Clark and Lois belong together but damn them for making it even harder for us with the whole star-crossed lovers thing between Clark and Lana. My heart just broke for Clark and Lana last night! I want to kill Lex! I'll be crying all dame week! Sorry, I'm just angry and I needed to vent!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Brooke****: What are you smiling about?  
****Julian****: I, I can't help it, that was amazing. No wonder you were so popular in high school.  
****Brooke****: Excuse me. Sex did not make me popular. I made **_**it**_** popular.**

_Chapter Thirty Five –Tiny Little Fractures _

He could feel his dream start to slip away and he tried his best to keep it alive. In it, he was in Tree Hill with his family. His Uncle Keith, Aunt Karen, Lucas, Peyton, and his mom were all there. In it, they were all laughing and having a good time. He felt himself always glancing around the room at each face knowing that he wanted each of them to stay but always knowing that someone was missing. Haley. He tried his best to pay attention to Lucas talking about something but his eyes stayed on the door waiting for her. She would show up, she had too. Everyone that was important to him was there. She had to be there, too.

Just as there was a knock on the front door and it opened. Everything faded to black and he couldn't help but silently scream in the dream. He didn't want it to end. It had almost been perfect. All he wanted to do was see her, make sure that she was real. It was too late now. Everything was gone and faded away. Why had it ended before he got to introduce Haley to his mother? He knew why, of course. His mother was dead and that would never happen. But still, he couldn't help but wonder if his mother would like Haley? He wanted his mother to know her so bad. He wanted his mother to love her because he loved her.

He could feel his eyes slowly open. His head was buried under his comforter and his body was hot. He couldn't help but yawn. He was still tired and no matter how much sleep he had gotten last night it wasn't nearly enough.

He smiled at the first thing that came to his mind. Haley.

His eyes were open now under the dark blue comforter. The memory of last night flooded him and his heart beat picked up. This overwhelming feeling of joy filled him. Last night Haley had told him everything that he had ever wanted to hear. Plus, she had also told him that she loved him. He felt like his body was floating on air and nothing could touch him. Last night had been amazing. It was something that he would never forget. They were together now and he couldn't help but smile.

He could feel her moving next to him. She had been humming softly since he had woken up minutes before. It's what had pulled him out of his dream. That beautiful voice of hers no doubt probably was waiting for him to wake up. He didn't know what he did to deserve this but he loved it. He turned his body facing hers before pulling the covers off of his head. She was lying on her stomach smiling at him. Before he could say anything she held out the white origami flower in her hands to him.

"Where did you get this?" Nathan asked in a raspy voice.

She grinned. "I made it this morning."

"But this is my move," Nathan stated shaking the small paper flower in his hands with a playful smile. She laughed as his free hand reached out and pushed the hair in her face behind her ear. "How did you learn how to make this?"

"God, you act like you're the one how invented it," Haley rolled her eyes.

He chuckled. "What if I was? Still wouldn't explain why you suddenly know how to makes these. Unless you've known all this time and you've just been playing me. These are special. I make them just for you, Hales." Her face brightened and his heart beat picked up.

"And now I make them for you," Haley smiled while looking at the one in his hands. She watched as his eyes went to it as well before he glanced back up at her with a curious look that made her want to laugh. "Alright, if you must know, I googled it!"

"How romantic," Nathan smirked.

She rolled her eyes before moving closer to his body. "Well, it took me six hours to learn how to make it. But this morning, I don't know, I got good. I made this baby in like an hour."

"It takes me like ten minutes," Nathan said nonchalantly.

"Show off," Haley muttered as she took the flower out of his hands.

He laughed before moving his face closer to hers. "I'm sorry, I love it. Yours is clearly way better then mine ever were. You must have the magic touch. Now, I have to kiss you…Can I kiss you?"

She smiled before nodding. "If you have to." His lips touched hers softly as he kissed her. He continued to press his lips to hers as his arms moved around her body and pulled her more into him. When he felt half of her body covering his, he broke their heated kiss, before smiling up at her.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since you fell asleep on me," Haley smiled. "I couldn't really sleep."

"Why?" Nathan asked rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Is it the bed? Are you uncomfortable? Is it the apartment?" He looked at her anxiously waiting for her answer.

She shook her head. "No, of course not. I love it here. Everything here is perfect. It's just after everything yesterday, I just…" she closed her eyes shaking her head.

"Are you regretting last night?" Nathan asked timidly. He could feel nothing but pure panic kicking in at the thought of her really not wanting to be with him.

Her eyes snapped open. "What? No. I'm sorry, I just meant that it was a lot to take in. I was so excited that we're finally together that I couldn't sleep. I was just thrilled is all. I finally get to be with you, Nathan. I just…I can't help but feel like I don't deserve you. It's just _a lot_ to take in."

"It is," Nathan nodded. "But I woke up this morning with this amazing feeling washing over me, Hales. You and me…us…it's right. I can feel it. It's like kismet or something. You're mine." He noticed her eyes sparkling at his words.

"I feel it, too," Haley smiled before kissing him softly on the lips. And she did feel it. After last night, how could see sleep? Nathan loved her and she loved him back. They were finally together and nothing was going to break them apart, she was sure of it. They fit together. After she had told him she loved him last night they had kissed for a long time. She couldn't get enough of him. But eventually they did stop and she watched as he had fallen asleep with her in his arms. Knowing that they were finally together she couldn't stop smiling all night.

"Hales, what do we do now?" Nathan asked searching her eyes.

She glanced at his alarm clock. "Well, Lucas called and said that you have practice at three and since it's two I think you should get ready." She laughed as he glanced back at the clock.

He smiled as he glanced back at her. "I meant with us, Haley. I've never had a girlfriend before. I don't really know how this goes with us."

She could feel her chest tighten. "Normally, we would get to know each other first and then –"

"But I know you better than anyone," Nathan pointed out as he cut her off.

She smiled. "Exactly. And I know you, so we're like one date thirteen. Skip all that, get to know you crap, we're already there. I think we should just be together how we want to be. Screw everything else or what anyone says, because I promise people will be talking."

"They will?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," Haley nodded. "In fact, I've recruited Lindsey into helping me pick out a bulletproof vest while you're at practice today."

He looked at her curiously. "And why a bulletproof vest?"

"Uh, because my dear boyfriend, I don't want to die and surely when the word spreads that I have you, all hell will break loose. The women of Duke will start a riot and go on a witch hunt for me. I just want to be ready for them," Haley smiled.

"You've been hanging around Brooke way too much," Nathan chuckled.

"My girl just speaks the truth," Haley declared. "Plus, she's totally got our back. I feel sorry for anyone that tries to mess with us. They don't want to be in Brooke's line of fire. She'll go on a warpath if she has to. They won't stand a chance."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine," Nathan stated as he reached for her hand. He held it in his as he smiled at her. God, she looked beautiful. "Besides, I only think will have a problem with one Duke individual and we both know who that is."

"Jake," Haley said.

"I'll just try to talk to him," Nathan mumbled. "Did he tell you anything else last night?"

She closed her eyes as she heard Jake's words in her head. She couldn't tell Nathan what he called her. Nathan would want to hurt him and she didn't want Nathan fighting with him at all. Jake was out of her life now. He hated her and he would never want to be friends with her again. She couldn't have Nathan fighting him.

"No," Haley whispered. "Let's just leave him alone, ok. He's in the past now. He knows I love you, so he'll probably just stay clear of us. I don't think he'll be a problem for us." Even as she said it, she knew it wasn't true. Jake wouldn't let this go.

"I hope not," Nathan muttered.

"You better get ready for practice, Bucko," Haley smiled before pecking him softly on the lips. She went to pull away but he pushed his lips onto hers and kissed her again. Her head slanted slightly as her mouth opened and a second later his tongue was touching hers. They pulled away minutes later before breathing hard.

"I love you," Nathan smiled before kissing her again.

She smiled as he reluctantly stopped kissing her. "I love you."

"This is a good thing…_us_," Nathan muttered as he pulled her closer to him.

She could feel herself melting in his arms. "It's perfect."

"I want you to know that I'm completely serious about us. I want you. I want all of you. I want us to be together. I know that this is all new to me but I'm not going to mess this up. I've wanted this for so long and I'm never going to let you go. I'm never going to hurt you. I love you so much, Hales. I just want you _always_. Always and forever, I promise."

She was the one kissing him now. Their kisses grew more heated with each one. She felt his hands slowly pulling up the large shirt that covered her body. Once it was half way up a loud banging noise started on his door. It was second later that she heard Lindsey's voice calling for her. They broke away and Nathan groaned.

"I'll get ready for practice," Nathan mumbled. Still he didn't move as he held her.

She looked at him intriguingly. "Is something wrong?"

"I just need a minute," Nathan stated before glancing down. She followed his eyes down to his shorts were a huge bulge was sticking out. She laughed softly before squeezing the hand that still held hers.

"You know we don't have to answer the door," Haley suggested. "We could just ignore it. She would eventually give up. And you don't have to go to practice. I mean, how much trouble would you be in if you didn't show up?"

"A lot," Nathan mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Well, if you have to go then I'll just go get my clothes from Lindsey," Haley said before kissing him on the cheek. She was out of his bed a second later pushing down the large shirt before opening the door. Lindsey stood there with two coffees in her hand.

"Don't mind me," Lindsey smiled brightly. "These aren't _hot_ or anything!"

"Sorry," Haley mumbled as she took one from her. "Did you bring me clothes?"

"Of course, they're on the counter," Lindsey smiled. "What happened?"

Haley glanced back and noticed that Nathan was in the bathroom with the door closed. She laughed softly before turning back towards Lindsey. "I'll tell you at lunch. I'm starving. Where's Chase?"

"Video games," Lindsey muttered.

"Figures," Haley laughed.

"Yeah, Luke called him over to Peyton's this morning. They've been playing ever since. Brooke is going to freak when I tell her that you and boy toy are doing it again," Lindsey pointed out.

"Relax," Haley shook her head. "Nothing happened. We talked. We kissed. But no sex."

"I suddenly don't remember why I was in such a rush to get over here with your clothes," Lindsey muttered with a smile. Haley pushed her until they were in the living room. She reached for the bag of clothes on the counter before holding it in her hands.

"I'll tell you everything at lunch. Now let me change," Haley said before turning and going back towards Nathan's room. She shut the door behind her and walked straight to the bathroom. She didn't even bother knocking as she walked right in. Nathan was putting on his shorts.

"Is she asking questions?" Nathan smiled.

Haley nodded. "It's killing her. She can't wait to tell Brooke."

"What are you going to tell her?" Nathan asked curiously as he placed on his shirt.

"The truth," Haley mumbled as she placed all of the clothes on the counter. "I'm going to tell her that I love you and that we're together. Am I missing anything?" She glanced at him and noticed that he was smiling.

"You could just mention how lucky I am," Nathan shrugged.

"No way," Haley said shaking her head as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She held him tight. "I'm the lucky one."

"No, _me_," Nathan smiled. "How did I get so lucky? I'll never know."

"It helps that you're hot," Haley teased as she reached up and kissed him. "You should really go. You're going to be late. You're going to have to run there. You won't even have time to drive. What time will you be done?"

"Uh, around five," Nathan muttered. "I'll go straight to your place when I'm done. Unless you don't want to see me?"

"No," Haley shook her head. "I'll be waiting for you outside of the gym."

"Perfect," Nathan muttered before kissing her. "I suddenly find myself hating basketball."

"I wonder why that is?" Haley smiled.

"I love you _more_," Nathan pointed out.

"I know, now go," Haley stated before slapping him on the butt. "It's two hours. We'll be fine and I'll be thinking about you the whole time your gone."

"I'm always thinking about you," Nathan smiled. "And I'm gone." He kissed her again before rushing out of the bathroom before he was really too enticed to stay and watch. Haley was about to change and watching her sounded way better than playing basketball.

He grabbed his basketball bag and rushed out of his room. Lindsey was standing in the kitchen and smiling at him. She gave him a knowing look and he quickly laughed before rushing out of the apartment. Haley was going to tell her everything anyway. Once he reached his car he jumped in before taking off towards the gym. The sooner practice was over, the sooner he could see Haley.

* * *

Practice as usual was brutal. After one hell of a work out, Coach had first string and second string playing against each other. It only made things worse because Jake was the guy guarding him. The whole practice Jake had been glaring at him and mumbling to himself. Nathan tried his best to ignore him but he was making it really hard. Haley said to leave the guy alone and that's what he was going to do.

He ran as fast as he could as Lucas passed him the ball. He dribbled it until he made it past half court and that's when Jake jumped in front of him and pushed his body hard into his. Nathan fell quickly to the ground.

"Pay attention," Jake hissed.

"What the hell was that?"

Nathan looked up to see Lucas pushing Jake hard in the chest. The whistle blew and Coach started yelling at them to cut it out. Nathan didn't bother to look at Jake as he stood up and walked to the free throw line. The guy was picking for a fight and he wasn't about to fight him. As much as he wanted to kick the guys' ass, Haley wouldn't want him fighting. He knew that.

He continued to play and Jake continued to foul him over and over again. Once the game was over and first string won, they stretched before hitting the showers. Nathan got dressed quickly. He couldn't wait to see Haley.

"I take it things went well after we left last night?" Lucas smirked.

"Oh yeah," Nathan nodded with a grin.

Lucas's smiled faded. "Dude, not cool. That's my Haley you're talking about!"

"_My_ Haley now," Nathan smiled.

"I guess I could share her with you," Lucas shrugged. "But that kind of talk won't work with me, Nate. I'll kick your ass if you say one sexual thing about her. I'm telling you. I don't want to hear it, she's like my sister." Lucas made a face.

Nathan chuckled. "Fine, I'll keep it to myself. Happy?"

"Always," Lucas smirked. "Did you find out what exactly that fucker said to Haley last night? I really want to know." Lucas's smile was gone and he was completely serious.

"She really didn't say. She just said that she told him about us being in love," Nathan shrugged. Lucas wasn't buying it. "And she might have mentioned that he said he hated her. That's all she would tell me."

"Well, don't worry," Lucas mumbled. "I've got someone getting the truth from her. Then he's fucking dead meat!"

"Dude, the guys an ass," Nathan pointed out. "Haley wouldn't want you to waste your time with him. Just leave him alone, Luke. He blew it with her. That's all on him. Now, he'll know what it feels like to not have her. I promise that that is torture enough."

"You might be about doing the right thing but I am not," Lucas stated standing up and reaching for his things. "I'm going to find out what he told her and then I'm going to make him sorry for the cheating and everything else that he did to her. The guy crossed the line and I'm going to make him pay." He didn't wait for Nathan to answer as he walked away with his bag.

"My boy has a point," Skills shrugged.

"I guess," Nathan muttered. He couldn't blame Lucas for wanting to kick Jake's ass. He wanted to do the same thing. Even now he did. Jake's locker was way across the locker room and Nathan glanced that way and noticed Jake glaring at him.

"I think he has a thing for you, Nate," Skills laughed as he put on his shoes.

"Whatever," Nathan mumbled shaking his head. He stood up and grabbed his things before making his way out of the locker room. As he was walking across the court he could hear Jake calling after him but he didn't stop. It wasn't until Jake started calling his name louder that he turned to face the guy. Nathan's eyes found Jake's broken hand and he reminded himself that the guy was already hurt and he didn't want to make it worse.

"She told me the truth," Jake hissed out.

Nathan smiled. "Great. Now you know."

"Yeah, I know that I trusted you with my girl and you went behind my back and stole her from me," Jake growled. He took a few steps closer before stopping just a few feet in front of Nathan.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "Stole her? Are you serious? If you lost Haley that was your own doing. Maybe if you knew how to take care of your girl she wouldn't have had to turn to me. Don't blame me because you blew it. That's all on you. You ignored her. You chose hanging out with the guys over her. You did this!"

"Oh and what you decided to save her from me?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"_I_ love her," Nathan stated while balling up his fists. "I have watched you treat her like shit the whole time that I've known you. You're just too stupid to know what you had. I'm nothing like you. I know just how important and special she is. And if you think for one second that I'm going to sit here and lose her like you did, then you're out of your mind."

"And this whole time I thought you were a good guy," Jake shook his head. "Now, I know why you skipped out hanging with the team all the time. I should have known that you were tricking her into falling for you. I knew she was different. She's been different ever since you moved here. I'm not going to sit and watch you with my girl! She loves me, Nathan. We both know that. She was mine first and if you think that just because she's confused right now that it's going to change how she feels about me, then I feel sorry for you!"

Nathan laughed. "Dude, feel sorry for yourself. She doesn't love you anymore. Just face it, you lost her. Now, you can spend all the time with guys you want. You'll never find someone as good as her and you'll always have to live with the fact that you blew it. You did this to yourself. You cheated on her. You call that love? _I _love her and I'm not going to mess this up so stay the hell out of my way." He turned and started walking towards the front entrance. He could still hear Jake following him but he didn't care. One more second looking at that guy and he was going to hit him.

"This isn't over!"

He ignored him as he walked out the front double doors. Haley and Lindsey were standing a few feet away from it and he quickly smiled as he noticed them. He heard the door open and he glanced back and glared at Jake.

"Hales, you want to go on a date with me tonight?" Nathan asked sweetly as he turned to face her. He could hear Jake breathing hard from behind him. He knew it was wrong to do this in front of Jake but hell he didn't care. The guy deserved it.

She looked away from both of them. "Yes."

He walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight for a few seconds before turning and pulling her away with him. No way was Jake getting in his way. Jake ruined his shot with her and he wasn't going to do the same.

"Well, that was awkward," Lindsey said as they walked away from the gym.

Nathan looked down and noticed that Haley was looking down as they walked. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Where's Chase?" Nathan asked Lindsey, while trying to give Haley a few minutes.

"Playing video games with Peyton. I swear you guys have ruined that poor girl," Lindsey shook her head before smiling. "She's really into it, too. I'm liked scared to be around her when she doesn't win. This morning she nearly killed Lucas with an empty bowl when he beat her at the last minute."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "Peyton's dramatic like that. I'm surprised that Lucas beat her though. I've taught her everything that she knows."

"Well, I'm off to pick them up pizza and beer. You guys want to come?"

"Uh, actually our date, remember?" Nathan asked carefully as he glanced down at Haley and then at Lindsey. She was smiling.

"Oh," Lindsey mumbled. "I thought that you just did that to piss Jake off."

"Well," Nathan shrugged. "I really want to take you out on a real date. Just you and me for real this time. No fake date. The real thing. We'll dress up. I'll buy you flowers and take you some place nice."

"Sounds perfect," Haley smiled up at him.

"Well, have fun, kiddies," Lindsey waved as she started walking in the opposite direction. "Oh and I'm telling Brooke everything once she gets back from shopping! Just so you know!" She blew Haley a kiss and smiled.

They both laughed and waved bye before Nathan walked them to his car. He drove them straight to Haley's dorm and quickly got out and opened the door for her. Once she was on the ground he kissed her before taking her hand and holding it in his. He smiled at her and noticed that she was blushing.

"I won't take long to change," Haley stated with a smile.

"No, no," Nathan shook his head. "A real date, I mean it. I'll pick you up you and everything. I'll go home and change and be back before you know it."

"Nathan, we're dating. You don't have to do that," Haley said looking up at him.

"But I want to," Nathan smiled. "Unless you don't want to go?"

"No, I want to go. But I just…I want to go," Haley nodded with a smile. "Did something happen at practice? You uh, you both looked a little worked up. Did he tell you something?"

He looked away. "Just guy talk. Nothing to worry about."

"You sure? Because you can tell me, Nathan," Haley said squeezing his hand. They made it to the building and she quickly pulled out her card and swiped it. They walked in the door and he led her up the stairs.

"It's fine, really," Nathan smiled as he glanced at her. Before she knew it they were standing in front of her door and he leaned down and kissed her. His hands were on her face holding her to him as his tongue brushed over her lips. Her mouth opened for him as their kiss grew more heated. She felt her hand holding tight to his shirt and pulling him more into her. Her back hit the wall right next to her door and she felt herself melting into him. He broke away from her lips a second later and let go of her face. "I'll be back soon."

He took off walking towards the stairs and soon she couldn't see him anymore. She stood there panting for air and trying to cool herself. Her eyes closed and she smiled. This definitely had to be the best feeling in the world. Opening her eyes she saw Rachel standing there glaring at her. Just like that she fell from her high.

"Rachel," Haley mumbled acknowledging her.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, don't you get around."

"Funny," Haley laughed. "I was thinking the same about you. At least, I'm not known around school as a _doormat_! Besides, Rachel, I know how much you wanted Nathan. It's just too bad that you'll never have him. I know you seen us kissing and you should know that we're together now. So take my advice and back off. He's taken." She didn't want Rachel anywhere near Nathan.

"Believe me I don't go after guys that I've already _had_," Rachel smirked. "And last weekend I got what I wanted from him. Damn that was hot!" With that she laughed before she walked away. All Haley could do was watch her go.

She was too speechless to say anything. She could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest and her blood boiling. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up over this. Obviously Rachel was just trying to fuck with her. That's all that was about. _She was just trying to push your buttons_. Besides, Nathan would have never sleep with Rachel. _Would he? _


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Thanks for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. This chapter is rated M! Did you guys hear that Nick Lachey will be on the show? I can't wait for his scenes with Joy!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Alice: (to Bella) No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you.**

_Chapter Thirty Six –No One Said It Would Be Easy_

Her body hit the outside of the apartment wall hard. His lips were covering hers as his hands squeezed her waist until she was completely pressed against his body. His head was spinning as he kissed her as hard as he could. He wasn't thinking about anything but how much he wanted her.

After he had gotten dressed and picked her up for their date with flowers, he had taken her to her favorite Chinese place across campus. It was like any other time they had gone out. Really, it was. Only now she was his and instead of sitting across from her, he sat right next to her. They held hands as they talked and he listened to all of her stories about high school and her friends. He told her all about boarding school and how much it sucked, he told her about how long it took for his mother to teach him to play the piano, and he told her all about his life before moving to Duke.

Once they had left the restaurant, they had gone for a walk. The night had really been perfect so far. Now, here they were. He had been kissing her ever since they had gotten out of his car. He wanted her too much to stop. He could feel her arms around his shoulders as her fingers raked through his hair. His eyes rolled back as he felt her bite his bottom lip.

He broke the kiss minutes later and they were both left panting for air. Her warm breath hit his face and he smiled before kissing her cheek. He moved his lips until he was kissing his way down her neck. He started sucking on her pulse point and she moaned as she held him to her. He continued to kiss her as his hands moved down to the miniskirt that she was currently wearing. He moved his hands over them before his hands pushed under the shirt that she was wearing. His hands hit her bare skin and he felt her hands over her shirt holding his hands in place. He tore his lips from her neck before looking down at her. She was still breathing hard and her eyes were fighting to stay open.

"What?" Nathan asked huskily.

She licked her lips. "We, uh, we can't do this out here."

"Oh," Nathan chuckled. "You sure? My neighbors would love a show."

"You really want them watching us?" Haley asked doubtfully. She knew she didn't want anyone seeing them. Nathan was hers now and she didn't want anyone touching him much less looking at him. He was all hers now. A flash of Rachel entered her mind but she quickly pushed the image away.

"I don't want anyone to see you like this. You're all mine," Nathan muttered before kissing her again. This time he didn't kiss her hard. He kissed her lovingly before reaching in his pocket for his apartment key. Once it was out he continued to kiss her as he tried his best to open the door. It was a second later when he pushed the door open and pulled her inside with him, his lips never leaving hers.

He slammed the door shut before pushing her against the wall. Their kisses grew more heated and he felt her hands on his shirt. Once she undid the first button on his shirt, they both stopped moving. Closing his eyes, Nathan wanted nothing more than to kill Lucas. He told him before he left for him to stay at Peyton's tonight. He could hear Lucas playing NBA live.

Looking down, Haley smiled at him before buttoning up his shirt.

"I'm going to kill him," Nathan declared in a whisper.

She laughed before pushing him until his body was away from hers. She smoothed out her shirt and skirt before reaching for his hand. She pulled him until they were in the living room. Lucas was sitting on the sofa playing the game all by himself. He didn't even look back as they entered the room. Nathan glanced around and noticed two empty beer bottles and an open bag of chips.

"Hey, Luke," Haley greeted.

He didn't say anything and he didn't take his eyes off of the game. Haley glanced back at Nathan with a worried look before she let go of his hand. She walked over to the sofa and took a seat next to Lucas. He didn't even look at her. Nathan made his way until he was sitting on the other side of Lucas. Nathan could tell by Lucas's face that something was wrong.

"Is everything ok?" Haley asked carefully.

Lucas shook his head but didn't take his eyes off of the game.

"Where's Peyton?" Nathan asked. "I thought you two were going to catch a movie."

Lucas threw down his controller when his team lost. "We did. On the way back to her place everything was fine and then once we got there it just wasn't. Pete was waiting at her door for her and so I left."

"Who's Pete?"

"Her ex," Nathan answered.

"He was holding flowers," Lucas shrugged. "I guess he wants to get back together with her. She said she would call me later. I don't know. That was like an hour ago. What do you think their talking about?" He finally glanced at each of them before sitting back.

"I don't know, man," Nathan mumbled.

Haley reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I'm sure it's nothing. She'll call you. I'm sure of it, Luke."

"I just want to be alone," Lucas stated as he lifted the remote and turned the channel. He didn't look at either of them and as Nathan stood up Haley did the same. They walked quietly to his room and once they were inside Haley sat at the edge of his bed.

"Poor Luke."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded.

"This Pete guy, were they serious? Did she like love him?" Haley asked as Nathan stayed standing by the door. He took the time to think about it. Peyton was pretty upset when they had broken up and it did take her a while to get over him. But she was over him. Nathan was sure of that. Peyton had been better since she had started hanging out with Lucas.

"I don't think so. Maybe," Nathan shrugged. "Look I'm going to go try and talk to him again. Why don't you just get ready for bed and I won't be long. I just want to talk to him, make sure that he's ok. I really don't think that Peyton would get back together with Pete. I want him to know that."

"Ok," Haley smiled. "I'll just take a shower. Can I borrow a shirt?"

Nathan pretended to think about it. "Nope."

"And why not?" Haley laughed as she stood up. "I forgot my bag at home. This is all I have and I can't sleep in this. Do you know how uncomfortable I would be? I won't have anything to wear"

"Well," Nathan smirked. "And this is just a suggestion, but you could just sleep in nothing. I mean, I would be ok with that." He looked her up and down.

"See I was under the impression that you wouldn't be ok with it," Haley rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm pretty much open to anything, baby," Nathan smirked. She laughed before placing her hand on his chest.

"Shirts?"

"Top drawer," Nathan pointed. He then bent down and kissed her. "I won't be long."

"Just make sure that he's ok," Haley mumbled.

He smiled before leaving the room. He took a deep breath as he made his way towards Lucas. He really didn't know what to tell the guy. Lucas had always been there for him when he had problems with dealing with Haley and Jake. He just wanted to do the same for Lucas. He took a seat on the sofa and started watching the game. After a few minutes went by he started to pay attention to the game.

"Nice shot," Nathan shouted. He heard Lucas clap his hands. "You know, I don't think that Peyton would get back together with that guy."

Lucas snorted.

"I'm serious," Nathan added. "She was miserable when she was with him. He doesn't really have time for her. He's always touring the country and ever time she calls him he's always busy with his work. I'm telling you man, she didn't like not having him here. They broke up because he didn't have time for her."

"Yeah, she told me," Lucas mumbled.

"I'm sure their just talking," Nathan continued.

"I just like her _so_ much, Nate," Lucas said truthfully. "God, I just…she wants to be friends and that's cool. I mean, I know we're just hanging out but we're so good together, you know. We like the same music and the same movies. She's so passionate about her art and I love that. I sit in her apartment sometimes and watch her for hours. And she always looks so comfortable, like its right where she's meant to be."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded.

"And when we listen to music together, I watch her face and I know that whatever we're listening to means something to her. And I always know what kind of mood she's in by what song she listens to at that moment. We have so much fun together. She's always making me laugh. It's like being around Haley, Brooke, or Lindsey but with Peyton, there are always feelings." Lucas finished before turning his attention back to the game.

Nathan knew exactly how the guy felt. It's exactly how he felt when he thought about him and Haley before. It was always so hard for him because he wanted her so much and she was with Jake. And then he could never tell her because he was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same. Lucas had the same problem but Peyton knew how he felt about her but still she hadn't agreed for them to become exclusive.

"I know this sucks, man," Nathan stated.

"It does. Now I know how you felt," Lucas muttered. "I'm sorry, Nate. I had no idea."

"It was hard, seeing them together, watching him kiss her and hold her. It was a lot to taken in and it was a lot to keep in. And I did keep it all in, Luke. I just let it build for some stupid reason instead of telling her how I really felt. I remember towards the end when I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. I couldn't even think of anything else. It was so hard because I wanted her _so_ much and it was like I wasn't even there, you know. And it was so hard to keep how I felt about her all inside. I just wanted to yell it in front of everyone. Don't do like I did. Don't keep it all in. Tell Peyton that you want more."

"What if she doesn't?" Lucas asked timidly.

"At least you'll have your answer and you can move on," Nathan pointed out.

Lucas nodded. "You're right. I'm just going to tell her and then pray for the best. If she doesn't want to be with me then I'll just have to deal with it. Thanks, man. I'm just going to go to bed and when I wake up in the morning I'm just going to tell her how I feel."

Lucas stood up and Nathan did the same. They stood there for a few seconds before Lucas moved closer and gave Nathan a hug before quickly pulling away.

"Thanks, Nate," Lucas smiled before leaving the living room.

Nathan smiled before making his way back towards his bedroom. Lucas and Peyton were going to be fine. It was nothing to worry about. He made it to his room and closed the door. Haley was lying on his bed with her face facing the wall. He turned out the light before pulling off his shirt and then his jeans. He tossed them in a pile on the floor before making his way towards the bed. Once he laid himself down he placed his hand on her back and rubbed it softly.

"I think he's going to be fine," Nathan told her.

"Yeah, I heard," Haley muttered in a low voice.

"Um, you heard us?" Nathan asked as he moved his body closer to hers.

He heard her take in a deep breath. "Uh-huh. I'm so sorry. I didn't…I didn't know…"

She turned her body to face him and he watched as she wiped her eyes. "I didn't mean for you to hear that." He was kissing her a second later. He felt her hands on his face as she pulled him closer. She was kissing him with urgency and he could feel that he needed her just as much. Before he knew it his body was covering hers as he kissed her fervently.

Her hands moved from his cheeks down to his naked chest. She felt her way down until she felt the waistband of his boxers. Her hand moved until she felt him. She started rubbing him hard over his shorts and he groaned into her mouth. She felt his hands on her waist pulling her up and once she was sitting in front of him. He lifted his shirt over her head until she sat before him with nothing on. He smiled at her lovingly before slowly bending down and kissing her on the lips.

"You're so beautiful, Haley," Nathan smiled as he kissed her once more.

"I love you so much, Nathan. I'm so sorry for everything." She pulled him down on top of her as she started kissing him hard. Her hands moved to his back as she pressed his body completely into hers. He broke away from her lips and kissed his way down to her breasts. He took one into his mouth and she gasped loudly as her hands held him to her. He did the same to the other one before slowly kissing his way down her stomach. It was seconds later when they both heard music blaring from the next room.

His lips left her skin as they both started laughing.

"This is so awkward," Haley muttered.

"Should we stop?" Nathan asked as his body covered hers. "I don't want to make Lucas uncomfortable in his own room. He did threaten to kill me if this were to happen."

"So," Haley muttered with a smile. "Might as well make your last night a good one then, huh?" She smiled at him seductively before reaching up and kissing him. "I'm tired of waiting. I need you. I want to feel how much you want me. He can't hear us now."

He started kissing her again before kneeling up. He took off his boxers before tossing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He licked his lips as he watched her look at him. He felt her small hand take hold of him again and he closed his eyes. After a few minutes of that, he stopped her hand before bringing his mouth down to hers and kissing her.

"I only ever want you," Nathan declared as he kissed her cheek. "You're all I ever think about, Hales."

Her hands moved to his shoulders as she rubbed them. "And last weekend? Did you go to a party or out? Did you see anyone? Were you thinking about me then?"

His lips stopped moving as he gazed down at her. "Yeah, I went to this party with Tim. It really was nothing. I didn't even have fun. I was thinking about you the whole time and about how much I wanted to do this." He pressed himself more into her so that she could feel just how much he wanted her. "Is something wrong?"

"Rachel," Haley breathed. God, she hated that Rachel was ruining this moment for her. She knew that Nathan would never sleep with Rachel but still she needed to know for sure. Rachel would just keep rubbing it in her face.

"What about her?" Nathan asked curiously. He moved his body down before he started kissing her breasts again. He watched as her eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip. He couldn't help but smile against her skin.

"She, uh, she…."

"She what, Hales?" Nathan asked moving his hands against the soft skin of her stomach. He didn't stop until he reached her thigh and he started rubbing there. He moved his hand slowly until he reached where he knew she wanted him to touch her. He moved his thumb softly over her center as he watched her.

"Uh, she said last weekend…"

He smiled as he started kissing her stomach again. "Did she tell you how much I missed you last weekend? Or how about how much I wanted you like this again? What did she tell you, baby."

"I, uh…"

She was breathing hard now. Her eyes were snapped shut and he started rubbing her a little faster. Her hands gripped the bed sheets and he smirked. God, he was more than thankful to Lucas for putting on his music. She was moaning loudly now.

"I feel sorry for whoever ends up with her," Nathan chuckled before kissing his way back up her stomach.

She took a deep breath. "You…do?"

"Mmm hmm," Nathan murmured against her skin. "Poor bastard. She's absolutely crazy. Do you know how many times she threw herself at me? I can't even tell you. God, baby, she must hate you. Now that I'm yours it must be killing her." He smiled as her body started moving with his hand.

"Yes," Haley moaned.

"I'm all yours," Nathan promised. "She'll never have me." He removed his fingers and covered his body fully over hers. He started kissing her again. It was minutes later when he felt her hand take hold of him again. She guided him to her entrance before moving her hand back up his chest. "Are you all mine?" Her eyes were glued to his and he felt a shiver run up his spine at her intense gaze. Her eyes were swirling with desire and love and he felt his heart pound even harder. Her hand moved up to his cheek and she caressed it for a few seconds before smiling up at him.

She nodded. "Yes. Forever."

He slammed into her and they both cried out at the contact. Her eyes opened as he started moving in her and their eyes locked. Who knew what lies Rachel had filled in her head? He knew now with the way that she was looking at him that she didn't believe them and he was glad. He only wanted her.

They were all that mattered now. He could see it in her eyes. Rachel, Jake, nobody was going to come between them. He made love to her slowly until both of them couldn't see straight.

* * *

She took her time in the shower. She let the hot water run over her body as flashes of last night flooded her mind. Their date, the whole night, had been perfect. She had been so stupid to actually for one second believe what Rachel had told her. She couldn't even believe that she almost asked him about it. Of course, he didn't sleep with her. He hated Rachel. She couldn't believe that she let that slut fill her head with lies.

Once she was done she took her time getting dressed. They were going to go watch a movie. Well, they were going to the movies. She didn't know how much of the movie they were going to watch. She had to work tonight so she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible now. She smiled as she finished applying the rest of her makeup. She made sure that she looked ok before walking out of the bathroom. Thankfully, Lindsey had brought her clothes over this morning again. She needed to bring some things over with her that way she didn't have to constantly interrupt Lindsey's life.

She noticed all of their clothes spread all over the floor and she quickly started to pick everything up and toss it into the hamper. Once she was done, she got on Nathan's computer and checked the movie times. She printed out the listings before making her way out of his room.

"Nathan, the next showing is at…" her words died on her lips as she noticed Keith and Karen standing in the kitchen with Nathan.

"Haley," Keith smiled. "How nice to see you. The café has been slacking without you."

"I'm sure it hasn't been bad," Haley stated shaking her head.

"Well, the few waitresses I do have are nothing compared to you," Karen added.

"Yeah, Haley's the best," Nathan smiled.

"Is Luke here, too?" Karen asked looking around behind Haley.

"Uh, he went to see someone," Nathan mumbled. "But I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Well, we hope. We drove all the way down to take you boys out to dinner. Your Aunt Karen wants to make sure that you two are not living off of pizza and beer," Keith said wrapping an arm around his wife.

"We eat other stuff," Nathan smiled.

"Like?"

"Um, Mac and cheese," Nathan stated as he smiled over at Haley. "And we go out to eat all the time. We went out to a Chinese restaurant last night. And there's this café down the street that is amazing."

"Lucas hates Chinese," Karen said looking at him.

"Oh, right," Nathan nodded. "_We_, as in me and Haley. We're together now. Lucas is definitely living off of pizza. It's like speed dial one on the phone. You should definitely have a talk with him."

"Well, aren't you a sell out," Haley teased.

Nathan shrugged with a grin. "What are you gonna do. I'm just trying to save my ass. Lucas would do the same if he were here. Am I right?"

"Yes, but please don't say anymore. You'll give Karen a heart attack," Keith laughed.

"So you two are together…like?" Karen asked looking between the two.

Nathan made his way over to her and placed his arm over her shoulder. "Like she's my girlfriend."

"Excellent," Keith smiled. "You'll join us for dinner, then. It'll be great. Now, let me call my knuckle head of a son. If it's not a girl he's visiting then he needs to come and see us." Karen hit him playfully in the stomach as he pulled out his cell phone and walked away. They all three stood there nervously until Keith returned. "He's on his way."

"Haley can we take a walk?" Karen asked.

She could feel her heart beat pick up and she didn't know why. She had known Karen all her life. In fact, Karen was like a second mother to her. She had spent more time at Lucas' house then at her own. But still with the way that Karen was looking at her now, she felt uneasy.

"Sure," Haley nodded. She glanced up at Nathan once before looking down. She moved out of Nathan's arm as she followed Karen out into the hall before they made it to the door. They walked quietly out of the parking lot until they made it to the side of the road.

They started on the sidewalk. "How's school going?"

"Good," Haley answered.

"Um, Haley you know you're like a daughter to me, right?" Karen asked.

"Of course," Haley smiled.

"And you know I love you, right?"

Haley nodded. "Is this about me and Nathan? Do you not want me to be with him?" This is what it had to be about. Karen had been fine up until Nathan had told them they were together. Pure panic was kicking in. Karen's opinion meant a lot.

"No, that's not it," Karen shook her head. "Nathan seems very happy. I would never not want him to be. He's a special boy, Haley. I hope you know that."

"I do," Haley nodded.

"And Jake? I only bring this up because I want to make sure that you know what you're doing. Nathan has a very fragile heart. He's been abandoned his whole life. I'm sure since you two are together that he's told you about everything in his past?"

"He did," Haley nodded. "And you don't have to worry about Jake. Jake and I just weren't meant to be. I know that now. He's in the past for me and I would never _ever_ hurt Nathan. I want you to know that. I'm in love with him. I have been for a long time now."

"I believe you," Karen smiled. "You know, when his mother died I wanted so badly for him to come and live with us. I wanted that more than anything. Deb was my bestfriend and being with Dan killed her. I know she didn't want to leave Nathan with him but Dan wouldn't let her out. Every single day he sucked more and more life out of her until there was nothing left. She couldn't get out no matter what."

"That's horrible," Haley mumbled.

"It was," Karen agreed. "She used to cry on the phone with me for hours and I would tell her that I would drive there and pick her up. Help her pack and move her down here with us. But Dan had her so afraid of losing Nathan that she couldn't risk it. I remember her calling saying that Dan told her that if she ever tried to divorce him that he would take Nathan away and she would never see him again. That killed her, Haley. I honestly believe that she didn't see any other way out."

"He's a monster," Haley whispered.

"He is," Karen nodded. "When I found out that Nathan was the one to find her. I completely lost. He was such a sweet little boy and his mother meant the world to him. I mean, whenever she walked into a room his eyes would light up. He loved her so much."

Haley glanced at her and noticed that Karen had tears rolling down her cheeks. Haley instantly reached for her hand and held it as they continued to walk.

"I knew that we couldn't let Dan keep him. We got a lawyer with all the money we had but Dan had so much money and power we didn't stand a chance. We couldn't even take it to court. I remember at the funeral, Dan had Nathan at his side and he wouldn't even let him talk to us. Not that he would have said anything anyway. In fact, he hadn't talked at all. He just sat there looking straight ahead. I wanted to kill Dan. God, help me but I wanted to kill that man. I'll never understand him. The first thing he did was ship Nathan off to boarding school."

"He told me," Haley said softly.

"You know, Nathan got offered a full ride to Juilliard? They wanted him but Dan wouldn't let him go," Karen stated wiping her eyes.

"I can see that," Haley smiled. "He's very talented."

"Yep," Karen nodded. "His mother loved him, Haley. She loved him so much. He's been through so much in his life. So many bad things. It's about time that something good happens to him. I'm really glad he chose you." Karen smiled at her.

Haley felt her heart swell at Karen's words. Karen meant so much to her and to have her say something like that really meant a lot. It was exactly how she felt too. It was like he did choose her. She had been blind to see it in the beginning but now she wasn't. He didn't just love her. He loved her with everything in him and she loved him just the same. Out of all the girls that he could have he chose her and now she got to be with him.

When they were together it was the same but different. It wasn't hard to change from friends to lovers. That part was easy. It's like nothing had changed at all, except for the really being together intimately. That was something that she couldn't believe that she held out for for so long. Just being with him these last two days had been amazing. She didn't understand how she didn't see the light in his eyes when she walked into the room. She noticed it now, though. Every time she would look and notice it. She was his. Nothing was going to come between them now. She could feel it.

Before she realized it, they were walking back into the apartment where the guys were talking. Karen let go of her hand and went stand next to Keith as she went right up to Nathan. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. Her head fell onto his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"Everything ok?" Nathan asked quietly.

She closed her eyes as she held him. "Perfect."

"Got here as fast as I could," Lucas smirked as he walked into the living room. He walked right up to his mother and hugged her before doing the same to his father. "What are you guys doing here?"

Haley watched as Peyton walked out of the hallway and into the living room with everyone else. She stood a few feet back from Lucas and held her hands together.

"We have some news and we wanted to share it with you boys," Keith answered as he glanced at Lucas and then at Nathan. He finally turned and noticed Peyton. Lucas turned also and smiled as he glanced back at his parents. "Well?"

"Mom. Dad. I would like you to meet Peyton," Lucas stated as he took a step back and stood next to Peyton. He placed his hand on her back before looking down at her, "my girlfriend as of an hour ago."

"Oh," Karen smiled. "Twice in one day. You boys certainly do a good job of keeping these things from me on the phone." She then walked up to Peyton and held out her hand.

"Peyton this is my mom," Lucas mumbled embarrassed as everyone started laughing. He shook his head and smiled before pointing to his father. "And this is my dad."

"It's really nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Scott," Peyton smiled. "Lucas and Nathan talk about you guys all the time." Keith shook her hand before standing next to Karen.

"All good things I hope?" Karen asked.

"Mom, of course," Lucas said smiling at her. "Now, what is this news?"

"Yeah, it's killing me."

"Me, too."

"Well, after twenty two years of marriage, I decided to make an honest woman out of your mother _again,_" Keith smiled. "We'll be renewing our wedding vows in April."

"That's great," Lucas declared. He hugged them both again before Nathan did the same.

"I'm really happy for you guys," Nathan smiled.

"I wanted a small ceremony with just you kids and a few friends. I even expressed that to your mother very clearly," Keith muttered shaking his head.

"Keith," Karen scolded.

"So naturally it'll be huge. Our second wedding will be bigger than the first. Evelyn, Karen, and Lydia already have this huge ceremony planned," Keith finished.

"This is awesome, you guys," Haley shouted before hugging them both. She smiled over at Nathan as she hugged Karen.

"Well, let us take you four out to eat. Lucas why don't you give Lindsey a call and tell her to join us and we'll just meet you guys there in say, an hour," Keith said looking at his watch. They said their goodbyes before leaving the apartment. Lucas and Peyton went straight into his room so that he could get dressed. Nathan pulled her with him onto the sofa and made her sit on his lap sideways. His hands moved over her jeans before looking up at her and smiling.

"What did my Aunt Karen want with you?" Nathan asked.

"She just told me something that I already knew," Haley smiled before leaning down and capturing her lip with his. She kissed him softly. Closing her eyes, she felt an eruption of butterflies inside of her. Her heart was hammering as his hand moved up to caress her cheek. It was minutes later when he pulled away smiling at her.

"So last night…"

"_Best_ first date ever," Haley answered before he finished.

He smirked before reaching for her hand. "Really?"

"Of course it was," Haley nodded. "You bought me my favorite flowers. You took me to my favorite restaurant where you showed me the fortune from my birthday, which made me love you more if that's even possible. And then we took a romantic walk under the stars. I gotta tell you, baby. You're spoiling me."

"Good," Nathan smiled.

"Hey, lovebirds," Peyton smiled as she walked out of Lucas's room. She took a seat on the loveseat before crossing her legs and looking at them. "Lucas mentioned a music incident last night?"

Haley's face instantly turned bright red before she turned and rested her head on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan was laughing and she slapped his arm.

"We might have heard music," Nathan mumbled. "We were a little busy." She couldn't help but hit him in his side.

Peyton laughed. "He's scarred for life. And he's moving out of his room tomorrow after practice. He wants the one that's furthest from your room and since this place has four bedrooms that won't be a problem. You'll help us move him."

"Whatever," Nathan chuckled. "You two together now?"

"Yep, I finally gave into that Scott charm," Peyton shrugged. "Plus, he totally overreacted last night. I guess he thought that by me sending him home I was getting back together with Pete. We just talked. He wanted to apologize, so I let him. He needed closure. You should have heard Lucas this morning. It was so cute. He declared his love for me with our song playing. It was a total _Say Anything_ moment, except instead of a boom box it was his I-pod and he didn't actually hold it over his head."

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"I love that movie," Haley stated as she finally looked up.

"Me too," Peyton nodded. "It was totally romantic and perfect. And now I can't stop smiling."

"Good for you," Nathan smirked.

"I'm ready," Lucas announced as he walked out of the room. "Lindsey and Chase will just meet up with us at the restaurant. Let's go." Haley noticed that Lucas didn't look at her and Nathan once. Before she could feel bad she felt Nathan's hand move up her thigh.

"Let's go have dinner your family," Haley smiled before kissing him again. She heard Lucas growl and then Peyton laugh. She didn't care. Nathan was hers and she wanted him. She was never going to hide how she felt again.

* * *

Lucas waited patiently outside of the girl's dorm room. After dinner he had dropped Peyton home because she had a project due Monday. Instead of going home he came straight here and waited. It wasn't long until Lindsey walked out with her cell phone in her hands.

"I just got your text message. Have you been waiting long?" Lindsey asked.

"A few minutes," Lucas muttered.

"So, dinner was fun. I'm happy for you and Peyton," Lindsey smiled.

"Thanks," Lucas smiled. "Look, I know we couldn't really talk today and I didn't want to ask while everyone else was around but did you find out?"

"Luke," Lindsey trailed off as she looked away.

"Tell me," Lucas stated as he reached out and grabbed her shoulders. "I know she told you and I want to know."

"She told me not to tell you," Lindsey said shaking her head and closing her eyes. "I really want to tell you but she made me promise, Luke. I can't betray her like that."

"Is it that bad that you can't tell me?" Lucas asked carefully as he searched her eyes.

She nodded.

"This is Grover, Linds. This is the girl that kicked Tommy when he kept picking on me in third grade. This is the girl that almost beat the shit out of Sue in high school when she started spreading rumors about you. This is our _bestfriend_, Linds. Whatever he said to her I want to know. After everything that he's done to her, can you honestly say that you owe this guy anything? He cheated on her and treated her like crap. Please just tell me."

"You won't do anything stupid?" Lindsey asked.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I just want to know."

"Ok, Luke," Lindsey nodded. "I tell you."

"Good," Lucas smiled. "Now what did he tell her?"

"Like she told Nathan, he said that he hated her and he also…he also called her a whore. I guess he thinks that she and Nathan were sleeping together from the beginning. Luke, please don't do anything stupid." She sent him a pleading look and it was then that he walked away.

* * *

Nathan played with the water bottle in his hands as he sat at the bar. Haley was fixing drinks for a few guys down at the other end and he kept looking her way waiting for her to come back down towards him. He hated that she worked here. He hated the way guys looked at her. He made sure to watch every guy in the place. The place was packed.

When they had first gotten here after dinner with his Aunt and Uncle, this one guy tried to get her number. It was enough for him to beat the crap out of the guy. Of course, he didn't. He just smiled when Haley pointed to him and said she had a boyfriend.

He glanced towards the pool tables and sure enough Jake was hanging out with the guys. Every few minutes Jake would look his way and laugh before talking with Felix. All he could do was ignore him. He wasn't about to let Jake ruin tonight or any night for that matter.

"You're bored," Haley observed as she made her way back towards him.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"You can go hang with the guys. I really don't mind, Nathan," Haley smiled as she dropped the towel on the counter. She leaned on one elbow before looking at him with a smile.

"I'm not him, Hales," Nathan pointed out. "I'm having a good time right here with you."

"I didn't mean it like that," Haley mumbled looking down.

"I know," Nathan stated as he reached for her hand. He held it in his. "It's just what you're used to and you shouldn't be. I'll never treat you like he did. I'm here because I want to be. I love spending time with you and even if we weren't dating, I'd probably still be here doing the same thing. You'll always be first to me. You're my number one. Nothing will ever come before you."

"I –"

"Can I get a beer and a round of shots!"

Nathan glared at the guy that walked up next to him. Haley shot him an apologetic look before letting go of his hand. He watched as she instantly started fixing drinks. He noticed the guy leaning over the counter and glancing down at Haley's ass and he instantly glared at the guy. He was about to tell him something when he felt someone's arms wrap around him from behind.

"What the hell?" He turned and was faced with Brooke.

She smirked. "I have it on good authority that you and a certain friend of ours are dating? Please tell me that my info is correct? I mean, it came from Lindsey so I'm sure that I've been informed correctly. Congrats, Nate. I like to think that I had a little something to do with you two finally getting together."

"And how is that?" Nathan chuckled.

"Well, for starters, I'm like the _match making queen_. I knew from the moment you got all nervous and started stuttering in front of us that you _loved_ her. You were the easy one. It was her," she pointed towards Haley, "that put up a fight. But I like to think that my meddling in the auction night pushed you kids closer to together."

"You did that?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Well, P. Sawyer and I joined forces. I can't do everything all on my own. But I will say that I didn't make her buy you. She did that on her own. Her hidden feelings for you must have kicked her instincts into overdrive. She had that terrified look in her eyes at the though of you ending up with Rachel."

"That would have never happened," Nathan pointed out.

She shrugged. "And then finally two days ago I made her realize what was right in front of her. Then, it was use giving me a hard time. The _match maker_ was tired, Nathan. But I'm glad that you've both seen the light."

"We did," Nathan nodded.

"You guys having a good time?" Brooke smirked.

"Definitely," Nathan smiled genuinely.

"_Oh-my-god_ sex, right?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke," Haley protested as she walked up to them.

"'_Making love'_, whatever," Brooke stated with air quotes.

Nathan chuckled. "What can I say?" He leaned and kissed Haley across the counter.

"Awe, you two are just adorable," Brooke smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys. It's about damn time that you open your eyes and get together. I was about to kick both of your butts. But now that you're together I forgive you."

"I have to get back to work," Haley muttered. "I'll call you later, Tigger."

"You better," Brooke smirked. "I want all the details. Everything. Don't leave anything out, you hear me?" Haley walked away laughing and Nathan smiled.

"Where's Vegas?" Nathan asked glancing around.

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. He should be here soon. I meant what I said, Nate. I'm really happy for you and tutor girl. At least one of us gets our happy ending."

He felt his heart pounding in his chest. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"I've been telling myself that for years," Brooke smiled and then laughed.

"Brooke, I –"

"You're lucky," Brooke cut him off. She reached out and squeezed his shoulder before walking away from him. He watched her go. Every part of him wanted to find Vegas and hurt him.

It was while he was glancing around that he noticed Lucas walk in the door. He had never seen his cousin like this before. Lucas didn't even glance his way as he walked across the bar. Nathan noticed where he was headed and quickly jumped out of his seat and started after him. He reached Lucas right as he made it to the pool table with all the guys hanging around it. He reached out for Lucas's arm but Lucas shook him off.

"What the hell do you want?" Jake asked glaring at him. Nathan noticed that he didn't even bother to look at Lucas.

It was then that Lucas swung and hit Jake hard in the face. Jake stumbled back before he started swinging. Soon they were both throwing punches.

"How dare you tell her what you did," Lucas growled as he slammed Jake against the wall. "You fuck Nikki and then blame her for it. I'm going to kill you!"

Nathan reached for Lucas and started to pull him off. "Luke, he's not worth it."

"How can you say that after what he told her? He called her a whore, Nathan," Lucas gritted out while looking at him.

Nathan felt all of his resolve slip away. He had the urge to hurt Jake more than he ever wanted to hurt anyone in his life. That included his father. He balled up his fists.

Before Nathan could answer he felt a fist slam into his face. His body flew into Lucas's and he glanced up to see Jake taking another swing for him. Without a second thought he took off and tackled Jake to the ground. It was a minute later that he noticed Felix and Lucas swinging at each other and a few other guys fighting as well. He made it off of his feet just as Jake was about to kick him. He got away just in time but Jake slammed his fist back in his face again. Pain flooded his whole body.

"I told you you'd be sorry," Jake growled as he hit him again.

Nathan instantly shoved Jake back until he hit the pool table and then he punched him. Once he started he couldn't stop. After a few punches in Jake's face he felt two strong arms wrap around him. Skills pulled him off of Jake as Vegas pulled Lucas off of Felix. Both guys were trying to come at them again but Vegas stood between them pushing both Jake and Felix back.

"Cut it out," Vegas warned as he held up his hands. "That's enough."

His head was hurting and his side was in pain from when he fell on top of Jake. Skills finally released him and he watched as Josh made Felix and Jake leave before asking him and Lucas to leave before the cops got there. He held his face as he glanced at Lucas. Lucas's lip was busted and he was holding his hand in pain. Everyone was rushing out of the bar.

He hadn't meant for things to go like that. One minute he was trying to stop Lucas and the next he wanted to kill Jake for what he called Haley. He felt Lucas pulling on his arm as he pulled him out of the bar. Lucas didn't let go of Nathan's arm until they reached his car.

"We have to go," Lucas shouted as he got into the car.

Nathan went to open the door as he heard Haley shouting for him. He turned and a second later she jumped in his arms.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, we have to go," Nathan mumbled in her hair. "The cops are coming, Hales."

"I'm coming with you," Haley stated as she let go of him. She got into the back seat and Nathan got in right next to her. Lucas took off. "Are you hurt?" She instantly turned to face him and started touching his face. Her fingers moved softly over all the places that hurt and she leaned over and kissed his face in different stops before kissing his lips.

"None of that in here."

"What about you, are you hurt?" Haley asked as she broke away from Nathan's lips. "I didn't get to see what happened. I was talking to Brooke and then I heard shouting. Someone yelled fight and I looked for you but I couldn't see you. Jess called the cops. I don't think she knew who was fighting though. They had a huge circle around you guys. What the hell happened?" She glanced between both of them before looking down.

"The guy got what he deserved, Grover," Lucas muttered before turning on the radio.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. She buried her face into his chest and he knew that she was crying. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," Nathan whispered into her hair. He closed his eyes and ran his hand up and down her back. It was minutes later when he felt her lips on his. She was kissing him tenderly and this time Lucas didn't tell them to stop.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Just a few more chapters left for this story. I know the quote of the day is more like a paragraph but it's funny as hell if you're an Office fan. He killed me with this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Dwight: What is my perfect crime? I break into Tiffany's at midnight. Do I go for the vault? No. I go for the chandelier, it's priceless. As I'm taking it down, a woman catches me. She tells me to stop. It's her father's business. She's Tiffany. I say no. We make love all night. In the morning the cops come and I escape in one of their uniforms. I tell her to meet me in Mexico but I go to Canada. I don't trust her. Besides, I love the cold. Thirty years later I get a postcard. I have a son. And he's the Chief of Police. This is where the story gets interesting: I tell Tiffany to meet me in Paris by the Trocadero. She's been waiting for me all these years. She's never taken another lover. I don't care. I don't show up. I go to Berlin. That's where I stashed the chandelier. **

_Chapter Thirty Seven –Wanting to Remember the Feeling _

Haley lay comfortably in Nathan's bed with her book covering his back. After reading the last of the chapter, she wrote down a few notes in her notebook before starting on the next. They had been studying for hours now. It was mid April already and being with Nathan had been amazing. They had been great together just like she knew they would be. In two weeks Keith and Karen would be renewing their vows and then it was finals. After that they would move back to Tree Hill for the summer. She couldn't wait. A whole summer with Nathan seemed like heaven.

She tapped her pen on her notebook as she took in the sight of his muscles in his arms. His head was propped up on his elbow and his muscles in his arm were poking out. She smiled as she took in every inch of it. He was so sexy she couldn't help but stare sometimes. Nathan was too beautiful for words.

Her eyes traveled down his body until she noticed the brace around his knee. He had gotten injured during their last basketball game. It wasn't anything serious but when he had fell to the floor and didn't get up right away it had scared the crap out of her. She had rushed down as he stood up and limped off of the court. It had hurt to see him in pain but he was getting better now. He could walk just fine on his own without limping.

"What are you worrying about?"

She turned to see his face still looking the other way in his book. He hadn't even looked back at her and she moved her hand over to his lower back rubbing it slowly. "How do you know I'm worried? You haven't even looked this way?"

"You think I need to see you with my eyes to know that something's bothering you?"

She smiled. "I guess not. I'm just thinking about your knee and the game. I'm really sorry you guys lost, Nathan." They had lost in the Final Four to Clemson. Nathan was injured for the second half of the game and without Jake the team struggled.

He glanced back smiling at her. "I told you it's not a big deal. So we lost? There's always next year for guys to show off and hope to get drafted. Basketball's just a game." He winked at her before turning his attention back towards his book.

"What about you?"

"Um, what about me?"

"Don't you want to play in the NBA?" Haley asked carefully. Things had been going so great between them lately and she didn't want to ruin that with the where is this going talk. But she couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to do with his life. He could do anything. She heard his book close and he moved his hand behind him until he pushed hers off of him. He turned quickly to face her and soon he was smiling.

"The NBA?"

"Yeah," Haley nodded. "I just figured with the way you play –"

"Do you know how much traveling those guys do? It's _all_ they do," Nathan stated as he reached for her hand. "That's not the life I want. So, no. I don't want to play in the NBA. That's for guys like Jake and Luke but not me."

"What do you want to do?"

"That depends," Nathan smirked.

She titled her head. "Depends on what?"

"You," Nathan answered with a smirk.

"What?" Haley asked shaking her head. "Why would that depend on me?"

"Because it does," Nathan replied still smiling. "What are you going to do? You tell me and then I'll be able to decide what I want to do."

"Nathan, you can't decide your future like that," Haley mumbled.

"And why not?"

"Because you just _can't_," Haley answered glaring at him. "You can't just give up everything for me. It doesn't work that way. What do you _want _to do with your life?"

"I'm not giving up anything for you, Hales," Nathan chuckled. "I'm just weighing out my options. Plus, I would follow you anywhere. You know that. Don't act like I'm just dropping all of this on you now."

"What if I wanted to follow you? I could do that. I could teach anywhere, Nathan," Haley shot back. "Why does it have to be _you_ sacrificing everything?"

He chuckled. "You would swear that I told you that I was moving across country and I told you that you couldn't come with me. Most people fight because they don't want to sacrifice anything and look at us. We're fighting over who gets to follow who?"

"Well," Haley smiled. "We've never really been normal."

"No, we haven't," Nathan agreed. "And to be honest I never want to be normal, Hales. Not with you. What I'm feeling isn't normal. I don't know what I want to do with my life yet but I know that I want to be with you. So, can you do me a favor and decide your dreams first, for me?"

"But I –"

"Haley, just think about it," Nathan mumbled. "Where we are –what we do, it doesn't matter. As long as we're together, nothing else matters."

"I know," Haley nodded. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to give up anything for me. You loving me is enough, Nathan. It's more than I could ever ask for."

He started kissing her and soon he was lying on top of her. He kissed her passionately for minute before pulling away and smiling. His eyes were locked with hers and soon she was getting lost in him. His hands reached out of hers and soon he was knotting them with his. He squeezed them and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Move in with me," Nathan whispered. His lips left hers as he searched her eyes.

She could feel her heart beating all over her body. "I –I can't."

"Why?" Nathan asked trying his best to hide his disappointment. "You're over here all the time anyway and there's more an enough room. Do you not want to live with me?"

"Of course I do," Haley mumbled. "My father –he wouldn't allow it, Nathan. He still sees me as his little girl. He doesn't let guys in my room, for god sake. He just wouldn't be ok with it and even though I told them about you and how serious we are…he just wouldn't accept it. I'm sorry." She bit her bottom lip as she glanced up at him.

"It's ok," Nathan nodded. "I get it."

"No," Haley mumbled when she saw the hurt expression on his face. "I want to live with you, Nathan. I'm with you all the time and when I'm not I want to be. My father just wouldn't understand that unless we were like getting married or something."

"But then he would be ok with it?" Nathan asked carefully as he searched her eyes.

"I don't know I guess," Haley answered. "Let's just let things stay like this. Things are good. I'm right here with you. I don't want you to get upset."

He smiled. "I'm not upset. I figured you might so no so I made you a key last week. I've wanted to give it to you but I didn't know when the right time would be. It's yours if you want it."

"Really?"

"Unless this is moving too fast for you," Nathan muttered. "I would understand that also, Haley. You don't have to be afraid to hurt my feelings. I just want the truth."

She kissed him as hard as she could. Her tongue slid past his as she started kissing him deeper. She could feel her whole body tingling and her heart pounding. Nothing felt better then when they were together like this. It was minutes later when he broke away in need of air.

"What I think, Nathan Scott, is that I love you," Haley smiled.

"Yeah?" Nathan nodded. "So you like the key?"

"Where is this key you speak of?" Haley teased. He rolled his eyes and she started laughing as he smiled down at her. "I knew you were all talk."

"It's right on my desk, Smarty-pants," Nathan retorted.

She pushed him up and let go of his hands as she bent over and reached for it. It was while she was reaching for the key when she heard him take a deep breath and it was a second later that she felt his fingers on her lower back. Her heart dropped and her eyes closed. The key was in her hand a second later and she slowly moved back and was facing him. He was looking down in shock.

"You hate it?" Haley guessed.

"What –"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just –I thought that –"

"Hales," Nathan started again.

"It's just that I wanted something to remember this by. I want to have this so that when I'm old I can look at it and remember how amazing being in love with you felt. I should have asked you if it was ok first but I just thought that –" his lips landed on hers in a fierce kiss. Her whole body was ablaze and she pulled on his shoulders to bring him closer. No matter how close they were it was never close enough. When they broke away he smiled at her.

"I love it," Nathan stated with a smirk.

She felt a shiver run up her spine. "You do?"

"How can you even ask me that?" Nathan asked in awe. "It's, uh –fucking sexy as hell, Haley. You have my number tattooed on your ass. How is that _not_ sexy?"

"It's above my ass actually," Haley corrected.

He chuckled. "Let me see it again."

She blushed before standing off of the bed and turning the other way. She lifted the shirt she was wearing and it was a second later that she felt his fingers on her skin again. Her eyes snapped closed as his fingers moved softly over her. Wherever his fingers touched warmth followed and soon her body was on fire. It was a second later when she felt his hot tongue on her skin. She bit her bottom lip and as his tongue moved over her flesh she felt her legs turn to jelly.

It was a second later that he stood off of the bed and his hands made it to her waist. He gripped her hips hard and her head turned slightly to face him. His lips crashed on hers and soon he was kissing her heatedly. His body pressed fully into hers and she could feel his want for her. Her hand reached back to his head as she tried to push him more into her.

Before she knew it he was pulling her back until they both fell on his bed, his lips never leaving hers.

* * *

They were lying naked under the sheets, her back to his chest. His head was propped up with his elbow and he was placing his hands in hers. He had loved his number tattooed on her. As they were making love she couldn't help but feel that the tattoo had did it for him. Even though his number was inked in permanently into her skin it still felt like he was marking his territory. She didn't mind. Nathan ravaging her felt amazing.

"That was amazing," Nathan mumbled before kissing her shoulder.

Her head was still spinning. "Yeah."

"I'm glad Lucas wasn't home," Nathan added.

She couldn't help but laugh. Two days ago they had been doing stuff and he had pounded on the wall before turning up the TV. They hadn't meant for things to get that far but soon they couldn't control themselves. She had forgotten all about Lucas and Peyton watching a movie in the living room. They had been quiet after that.

"Me, too," Haley agreed.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Nathan muttered before pulling her hand up and kissing it. His lips on her skin set off tiny eruptions all over her body and she closed her eyes at the good sensations. Only Nathan could touch her and it give her pleasure.

She nodded before looking up and smiling at him.

"But we did promise Brooke that we would go see that movie," Haley pointed out. Nathan pushed his body further into hers and held her in place. She smiled up at him before shaking her head. "We'll come straight home."

"You promise?"

"Uh-huh," Haley answered while laughing. "I promise that I'll make it worth your wait."

He smirked. "If we have to go then I don't see what the big deal is."

"I didn't think so," Haley laughed as he let go of her. He started kissing her and it wasn't long until they were both getting lost in each other. His cell phone started ringing and he groaned as he slowly pulled away from her lips. "Ignore it."

"It might be Aunt Karen needing me to do something before the wedding," Nathan muttered as he reached over her body. It was seconds later when he lifted his cell phone. He glanced at the screen before hitting the ignore button and laying himself right back beside her.

"Who was it?"

"No one," Nathan answered as he started kissing her shoulder once again.

She sighed. "It was your Dad again, wasn't it? You can tell me. I want to help you. I know he's been calling, Nathan. You don't have to worry about keeping it all to yourself anymore. I'm here –I'm right here. I just want to be here for you. Tell me." She glanced back and kissed his lips softly before pulling away.

"He just keeps calling," Nathan answered.

"I know that."

"He won't stop," Nathan added. "I don't answer but yet still he calls. He's left messages but I deleted them. I don't want to hear it. He'll just yell and tell me that I have to go back and I don't want that. My family, Hales, it's just not like yours. It's a mess."

"Their not all bad," Haley stated.

"Not the ones you know," Nathan replied. "And my Grandma's not that bad. But my Grandpa…well, let's just say that he's worse than my dad. There just the same and Grandpa pushed my dad just like my dad tried to push me. Keith had the good sense to get out. Besides, Grandpa always liked my dad better. It's ridiculous how they treated my Dad like the Second Coming."

"Maybe that's why your father is the way he is," Haley said carefully.

He shrugged. "I guess. It could be. But if I know my Dad then I know that he wants me back home. He thinks I'm ruining my life here at Duke. I just can't deal with him right now. Not when things are finally good and that's because of _you_." He leaned down and kissed her again.

When they broke away she turned to face him before caressing his cheek softly. "You're going to have to deal with your father sooner or later."

"I know," Nathan nodded. "I just don't want him to ruin these good feelings that I have. I know he will, Hales. It's who he is. Just give me a little more time with you and then I'll call him."

"Ok," Haley smiled. "In the meantime we need to hit the road, Mister. We can't be late." She kissed him quickly before jumping out of the bed. She started getting dress and he slowly followed her.

"You know," Nathan smirked. "I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of you now that I know my number is _above _your ass." He reached out and touched it and she glanced back smiling.

She laughed. "You couldn't keep your hands to yourself before."

"True," Nathan nodded.

"Get dressed before you make me want to stay," Haley teased as she threw his shirt at him.

"Well…"

She glanced at him. "We can't cancel _again_. People are talking. We haven't been out in three days. We have to leave the room sometime."

"Alright," Nathan muttered putting on his shirt. "But the things I had planned were way better than some cheesy love movie. I just feel sorry for you. You're the one missing out."

"Poor me," Haley laughed. He winked at her and she shook her head before she finished getting ready. If she left it up to Nathan they would never leave the room. That was something that she wanted too but they had to leave sometime. It wasn't long before they were both dressed and left for the movies.

Once they got there, he noticed Brooke and Vegas waiting inside for them. He purchased their tickets before walking inside. Vegas and Brooke met them by the concession stand. They quickly ordered their popcorn, candy, and drinks. He handed Haley the popcorn as he held the drinks and candy. Brooke looked like she was in a bad mood and he instantly felt bad for her.

"Why don't you girls go get some napkins," Nathan suggested as he reached for some straws. They nodded before walking away.

Vegas was trying to hold the tray up in his hands. It was filled with stuff. "You think we got enough?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Nathan asked.

"Sure," Vegas nodded as he glanced up.

"I'm only telling you this because I consider you a friend," Nathan said nicely.

"We are friends," Vegas agreed. "Just because Jake and Felix don't like you doesn't mean that I have to do what they say. I've never been that type of guy."

"Good," Nathan smiled. "I just –it's about Brooke."

"My Brooke?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, _your _Brooke."

"What about her? Is something wrong? She's been really weird lately," Vegas explained quickly as he glanced over at the girls.

"She's a great girl," Nathan replied.

Vegas nodded. "The best."

"Dude, I'm just going to say this because I know that this isn't my place to tell you but I see what this is doing to her and I hate that she's in pain," Nathan rushed out.

"What is it?" Vegas asked quickly.

"Look, man, she's into you, alright?"

"Who Brooke?" Vegas asked doubtfully.

"Yes, Brooke," Nathan muttered lowly while glancing around.

"You're out of your mind," Vegas chuckled.

"Dude," Nathan stated looking at him. "I'm serious. She has this huge thing for you."

"Really?" He glanced at Nathan before looking over at the girls. They were laughing at something. He then shook his head. "No way, dude."

"You really are going to tell me that you don't love her? I see the way you look at her," Nathan stated while glaring at him.

"Yeah, I do, but I can't risk our relationship for lust," Vegas muttered still shaking his head. "She means everything to me, man. I came to Duke just to close to her. I can't lose her. We're just friends."

"Dude, you're already losing her," Nathan muttered.

"No," Vegas shook his head.

"You might be ok with just being friends but clearly she is not," Nathan stated. "Look at her and tell me that you don't see the way she looks at you? I've seen you guys make out a hundred times, tell me you don't feel anything?"

"It doesn't matter what I feel," Vegas gritted out. "I can't risk losing her."

Nathan shrugged. "I just wanted you to know. I just want you to know that a person as beautiful and special as Brooke is, they get tired of waiting. One day she's going to wake up and realize that you're not worth the wait. And then it'll be too late for you. As your friend and someone that cares about Brooke's happiness, I think you should reconsider. If you don't you might lose her for good." He walked away and headed for the girls. It was a few seconds later when he was standing in front of them.

"What took so long?" Brooke asked reaching for her drink out of his hands. Haley took hers also before kissing him.

"Nothing," Nathan answered.

"What's wrong with you?" Brooke asked as Vegas walked up to them.

"Nothing –I –lets go watch them movie," Vegas muttered before looking down. He took off walking slowly and Haley glanced back at him curiously before they followed.

* * *

It was during the movie that Haley noticed Vegas reach over and hold Brooke's hand in his. It was nothing really. People held hands all the time. But as she glanced up she noticed Brooke smiling for the first time that night and it made her happy.

Nathan's arm was wrapped around her as she turned and kissed him before making a move to get up.

"What is it? I'll go get whatever it is you want," Nathan muttered in a whisper.

She smiled. "I have to go."

"I'll go for you," Nathan stated as he went to stand up. "What do you want? More popcorn? Candy?"

She laughed. "I have to go to the restroom, but thanks." He sat down laughing as she stood up and made her way out of the aisle. She made it to the restroom and was happy that there wasn't a line. She was done minutes later and she washed her hands quickly before making it out of the restroom. It was while she was coming out of the restroom that she noticed Jake coming out of the Men's. She glanced at him for a second before turning and walking away.

She felt his hand holding her arm and she stopped walking. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before turning to face him.

"Jake, what do you want?" Haley asked softly. "He's waiting for me."

"This won't take long, I promise," Jake said letting go of her arm. "I just –can I talk to you for a second."

She glanced around before nodding. They walked quietly to the side, out of the walk away. She stood there nervously standing before him. She hadn't seen or talked to Jake since she seen him running out of the Pub the night of the fight.

"If you're trying to start trouble with Nathan then just stop," Haley muttered looking up at him. "You almost got both of you arrested. Thank god, that no one was giving out names."

"I'm sorry, Haley. I just –I lost it," Jake answered.

"You didn't have to hit him," Haley said before looking down. "If you want to be angry with someone then be angry at me. I'm the one that hurt you, not him. He didn't do anything wrong, Jake."

"Except make you fall in love with him," Jake snapped.

She shook her head. "No. I couldn't control it. That wasn't his fault."

"But if things had been good between us –if I had treated you better –then we would still be together," Jake muttered. A couple walked by them and Jake watched them walk away before he turned his attention back to her.

"No," Haley whispered. "It would have happened no matter what. I'm sorry if that hurts you. This thing with us…it's just…meant to be." Her words hung in the air and she watched as he glanced away. It was a few minutes later when he glanced back at her.

"I get it I guess," Jake shrugged. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am," Haley smiled. "I want that for you, too."

He smiled for the first time. "I know that. You were always a better person that me. It's what I loved about you the most. Your goodness. I just want to say how sorry I am…for everything. I never meant to hurt you, Haley. I'll always remember what we had."

"I will, too," Haley muttered.

"I'm trying to get over you," Jake stated. "I'm actually on a date right now."

"That's good," Haley smiled. "I hope it works out."

"It's with Nikki," Jake replied.

"Oh," Haley muttered. "Ok. I mean, if you like her. I'm sure she's…nice."

"You hate her and you know it," Jake chuckled.

"Sorry," Haley shrugged.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jake smiled.

"Sure," Haley nodded. "But I don't think it'll make me like her and I'll never think that she's good enough for you but go ahead." She smiled up at him as he rolled his eyes.

"The reason why I'm trying with her and I want to make things work is because she's pregnant. She just found out last week and she says that it's mine," Jake revealed.

Haley felt her heart pounding hard in her chest. "Pregnant with _your _baby?"

Jake nodded. "Yep. I have to do the right thing, Haley. I can't keep messing up. Nikki promised that she's going to try and I'm going to be there for her every step of the way."

Her head was spinning.

"Say something," Jake stated.

"You're going to be a dad," Haley whispered before looking up at him. "You're going to be a dad!"

"I know," Jake smiled. "I'm so excited about this. When she told, I mean, I should have freaked out, but I didn't. I was so happy. I can't explain it. I'm going to be a daddy."

"You're going to be a dad," Haley repeated. Her arms wrapped around him a second later and she hugged him tight. She couldn't help but feel happy for him. She saw it in his eyes when he told her, he was happy that he was having a baby. She pulled away a second later and smiled at him.

"I can't believe it's not with you but still," Jake shrugged.

"I'm so happy for you," Haley smiled. "This is great news, Jake."

"Well, I should head back. She was craving chocolate when I left," Jake smiled.

"Yeah," Haley nodded.

"Are we good?"

"Of course."

"I hope one day we can be friends again, Haley," Jake smiled before walking away.

She stood there smiling as she watched him go. Once he turned the corner she went back towards the way she came. Minutes later she was taking her seat next to Nathan. Before he could say anything she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I take it you had fun?" Nathan smirked. "You missed the best part of the movie. What took so long?"

She sighed. "I uh –I ran into Jake."

"Oh, yeah," Nathan mumbled. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's great," Haley nodded. "It's awesome actually."

"Ok," Nathan muttered reaching for her hand.

"He apologized for everything," Haley whispered while looking up at him. "And then he told me that he was going to be a dad."

"What?!"

"Shhh," someone shouted from the front. A few people turned to face them and Haley held in her laughter. It was minutes later when people stopped staring.

"Sorry, what?" Nathan whispered.

"He's going to have a baby…with Nikki. She's pregnant," Haley whispered back. "He seemed so happy. I can't believe he's going to be a dad."

Nathan shrugged. "Well…"

"Oh, you know what I mean," Haley laughed quietly. "I feel like this huge weight has been lifted off of my chest. I don't know, I feel great."

"Good," Nathan smiled. "As long as he's not having a baby with you then I'm happy."

She hit him softly in the stomach before kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Hales," Nathan smiled. They then relaxed in their seats and it was a second later when he pointed to the couple right next to them. It didn't surprise her at all that Vegas and Brooke were making out heavily. She laughed softly before turning her attention back to the movie. Nathan lifted her hand and kissed it softly before resting it on his leg. She smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder. Life couldn't get better than this.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I'm sorry about the wait. School is a bitch right now. I have so many exams and projects due at the moment. There are a few scenes from the show that I love in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Peyton****: If I came back for Lucas, then why did you come back?  
****Brooke****: Duh, for Lucas. Game on, bitch!**

_Chapter Thirty Eight –The Trouble With Love Is _

Nathan sat on the sofa next to Lucas playing NBA live. Chase was on the floor drumming his hands on the ground and Vegas was waiting for his turn to play. Skills was currently reading some magazine article out loud. He didn't know how tonight happened. One second he's kissing Haley and then the next the girls are planning a night out without them. That's right, _NO_ men allowed. Tonight sucked. All he wanted was his girlfriend in his arms. It was bad enough that he had been busy with school lately. They had hardly spent time together all week. And since she had given her a key to his place last week he expected her to be here more not _less_.

"God, you guys are gay," Lucas muttered.

Skills smirked. "Peyton wasn't saying that last night!"

Tim laughed. "Yeah and she –"

"Shut up, Tim," Nathan stated while glaring at him. Lucas tossed the remote over at Skills for his comment about Peyton and all the guys laughed.

"This girl is _fiiine,_" Skills commented as he held up the magazine.

"Just read the damn quiz!"

"Please, so he can shut up!" Chase demanded. He if had to listen to Tim Smith all night he was surely going to hurt someone. This is so not how this night was supposed to be. He was supposed to be with Lindsey right now but Brooke just had to open her mouth about a girl's night.

Lucas snorted. "Read, but it's totally gay."

"Nah," Tim smiled shaking his head. "Now ask me the next question."

"What the hell are you reading?" Nathan asked looking up from the TV. Skills held up the magazine in his hands. Nathan instantly knew that it was for Haley. "Dude, that's for my girlfriend."

"Haley reads Cosmo Girl?" Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, dude, shut up," Nathan mumbled while glaring at him.

"When your boyfriend kisses you, he a: looks deeply into your eyes, b: closes his eyes, c: cradles your head softly, d: unhooks your bra."

Nathan chuckled. What the hell were these guys reading? He glanced over and noticed Tim with his eyes closed and thinking. All the guys started laughing while looking at him.

"It's D, it's definitely D. You go for the bra," Tim answered.

Chase busted out laughing. "Tim Smith, ladies and gentlemen."

"Now, Tim, you realize you're supposed to be answering as a girl?" Nathan questioned as he paused the game. Of course, Tim was Tim. He lived in his own little world. Nathan watched as Skills shook his head.

"That boy don't know where his heads at," Skills stated while flipping through the magazine. "Damn, this girl is fucking sexy."

"I know, and I'd want a boyfriend who isn't afraid to go under my shirt!" Tim explained.

"You would," Vegas mumbled.

"And hopefully someday you'll find _him_," Lucas declared while shaking his head.

"She's got to be a blonde, though," Tim smiled.

"Keep dreaming," Chase said looking back him.

Lucas nodded. "You'll be lucky if you can get _any _girl."

"With big boobs," Tim added with a dreamy smile.

"Seriously, dude, keep _dreaming,_" Chase stated while standing up. "I need a beer."

"What about that girl Tiffany? Wasn't she into you?" Skills asked. "I saw her at that party last weekend trying to talk to you. Didn't you say you hooked up with her?"

"He did not," Vegas chuckled.

"Did, too!"

"She wanted Nathan's number," Vegas revealed.

"Dude," Nathan chuckled. "I never got that message!"

"Wait is this _the_ brunette with the huge rack? The one that comes to all of the games and wears Nathan's jersey?" Lucas asked looking around.

Vegas nodded. "Yep, she was hitting Tim up for info on twenty three."

"And you said you hit it," Skills mumbled shaking his head.

"I'm –I'm still working on it," Tim stammered.

Nathan glanced at him. "Dude, that girl is gone. She's crazy. If I were you I'd stay the hell away from her."

"Or you can hit it _then_ stay the hell away from her," Vegas suggested.

"There's always that," Skills nodded.

"Or you can get an actual girlfriend. Seriously, Tim, we're not kids anymore. It's time to grow up and get serious with someone. I'm sure that there is a nice girl out there somewhere for you. And no, not the one that is apparently stalking me," Nathan said looking at him.

"Dude, you're the only one in the room without a girlfriend," Lucas pointed out.

"More girls for me," Tim smiled brightly.

Nathan shook his head as his attention went back to the game. Tim was the only one in the room without a girlfriend. Skills had Bevin, Lucas had Peyton, Chase had Lindsey, and Vegas and Brooke were sort of dating. At least, that's what Haley told him a couple of days ago. Apparently his talk with Vegas worked and the guy went for it. He knew one thing. He had never seen Brooke so happy. It was really good to see her like that. It only made it better that Haley was really happy about it.

They continued to play the game and eventually he won. Lucas cursed him and tossed the controller to Vegas and they started another game. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it had only been an hour in a half. He sighed. It felt like forever ago that the girls left. It didn't help matters with what Haley was wearing when she left. He closed his eyes just thinking about her and when he opened them Vegas was suddenly beating him. He took a deep breath before focusing on the game.

"What do you think Brooke's doing?" Vegas asked.

"Or who?" Skills joked.

Vegas punched him in the arm. "Not funny!"

"Sorry, man," Skills chuckled.

"Their just dancing," Nathan explained while keeping his eyes focused on the TV.

Chase scoffed. "Lord knows what kinds of guys are all over them!"

"Bevin knows better," Skills announced.

Lucas chuckled. "I'm sure she does. I don't have to worry about Peyton. She hates dancing."

"Damn it, Lindsey loves to dance," Chase shouted while looking irritably at the TV.

Vegas looked like he was going to be sick. "What if –what if they are like dancing all over guys and stuff?"

"I told you girls night out was a bad idea!"

"Lucas, shut it. You're the one that was being all clingy on Peyton," Skills smiled. Vegas chuckled and Lucas glared at him.

"At least, I wasn't begging Brooke not to go," Lucas shot back at Vegas.

"This is why I don't have a girlfriend," Tim chimed in.

"Right," Lucas snarled.

"Guys, relax. They're just dancing," Nathan said smiling.

"You're right," Chase nodded. "You are right, right?"

"Yes," Nathan nodded. At least, he thought that he was right. This was the first night that Haley had gone out without him. She was just having fun with her friends. He didn't need to be worried. There was no way that she would let some idiot dance all over her. Haley wasn't like that. He had nothing to worry about. Still the thought of another guy dancing all over her made his stomachs do flip-flops. It was nothing. The guys were just making him anxious. Once he saw her then he would be fine.

"Yeah, I'm going to need to see," Vegas stated while standing up.

"I agree," Skills stood up as well.

"I guess this means were going out," Lucas chuckled while looking at the two of them.

"Sweet," Tim cheered.

Nathan glanced up at Lucas. "Dude, we can't go. They're going to think that we don't trust them and I trust Haley. I have nothing to worry about. Let's just relax and play the game."

"I trust Peyton, too," Lucas shrugged looking at the rest of the guys.

"I'll call you from the club," Chase said smiling at the two of them.

"Well if they're going, then I'm going. I miss Peyton," Lucas stated while standing up and walking over to the rest of the guys standing.

He looked up at all of the guys. Yeah, he wanted to go. He wanted to see Haley so bad at the moment. Without a second thought he stood up and watched as Tim started straying himself with something. Once he got close enough he glared at Tim.

"Dude, that's perfume," Vegas muttered walking away from him.

"This is Nathan's," Tim replied looking at the bottle.

Lucas covered his nose with his shirt. "Dim, you smell like a girl."

"That's for Haley you idiot," Nathan mumbled while snatching the bottle from his hands. He walked over to his room and placed her perfume on the dresser before changing his shirt. He checked himself in the mirror before walking out. He closed his room door before joining the rest of the guys in the living room.

"Where did they go?"

"Bevin told me," Skills smiled. "We'll take Nathan's car. Let's go!"

"Peyton's going to kick my ass," Lucas muttered under his breath as he followed Skills out. Nathan waited until all the guys were out before shutting off the lights and locking the door. Once he was done he walked towards the parking lot.

"Dude, smell me," Tim smiled as he walked next to Nathan. He held out his shirt and sniffed it before moving closer to Nathan.

"Dude, kiss my ass," Nathan mumbled before walking away. He made it to the car and got in and waited for everyone else. He drove off slowly. The girls did want a night out for themselves and here they were about to ruin it. He prayed the whole way there that Haley wouldn't be pissed at him. The last thing he wanted her to think was that he didn't trust her. He didn't trust any guy around her, but he did trust her.

* * *

Haley relaxed herself as she stood at the bar with all the girls. Brooke ordered a round of shots and it was a few seconds later that the shot glass was pushed in front of her. What the heck, she did promise to come and have a good time. She held the shot glass in her hands before turning her attention to Brooke.

"All right, Ladies, bring it in," Brooke announced. "It's been way too long since we've been out like this. First it was Haley attached to Jake's hip and then it was Lindsey to Chase and now its Peyton attached to Lucas and Haley to Nathan and –"

"Brooke to Vegas," Lindsey retorted.

"Correct," Brooke smiled. "Here's to fun with friends and to _me!_"

"Why to you?" Peyton asked.

"Because," Brooke answered as she held up her shot glass.

"Because why?"

"Because I said so," Brooke smiled sweetly at Peyton. "Now, drink up, Goldilocks."

"I guess one shot won't kill us, huh?" Haley mumbled over to Lindsey. They looked at each other before downing the shot. Haley quickly made a face. It wasn't good. "Maybe it will. Brooke, what was that?"

"Freakin' gross," Peyton said placing the shot glass down hard.

Bevin smiled. "I like it!"

"I wanted something that would remind everyone of me, so they mixed their most popular liquor with their sweetest. The bartender did name it a "Brooke Davis". Isn't that right?" Brooke asked smiling sweetly at the bartender.

"Actually, I think you named it that. I call it tequila and grenadine."

"Whatever," Brooke smiled before looking away. "Let's dance."

"Actually, I'm going to find us a seat," Haley objected as she pointed to the tables in the back. The place was packed and people were dancing everywhere. The music was loud and she could barely hear over it.

"No way," Lindsey shook her head. "You can't leave me with her."

"B. Davis, slow down," Peyton giggled as Brooke started dancing in front of her. Brooke laughed before shaking her head.

"You know you want me, P. Sawyer," Brooke smiled wickedly.

"Maybe, after a few more drinks! We'll see."

"Your loss," Brooke shrugged. "Tutor girl, you can _not_ just go and sit down. You have to dance with me! Get your ass on the dance floor now!"

Haley pouted. "But I want to –"

"Don't you dare say it," Brooke warned her. "I don't care if you miss him and want to go home. Let's have some fun for once. It's been forever since we did this just us. Gosh, live for once."

"Fine," Haley muttered reaching for Lindsey's hand. "Don't leave me." She missed Nathan and wanted to go home to him. It was Brooke's idea to come out tonight. She had been so busy with school that she felt like her and Nathan hadn't really spent that much time together in the last week. She sighed as Lindsey pulled on her arm.

"Don't leave _me_," Lindsey giggled as they made their way through the dance floor. People parted as they passed and Brooke didn't stop until they made it to the center of the dance floor. Before Haley knew it they were dancing and having a good time.

* * *

Nathan followed the guys inside of the club that Skills had dragged them to. He glanced around and noticed full of people. Some of them he recognized and some of them he didn't. It was the first time he had been here, so he took a good look around. He didn't see her and he glanced at the guys to see if any of them noticed their girls.

"They have to be here," Skills shouted over the music.

Tim started to walk off. "I'm gonna mingle."

"You do that," Chase chuckled.

"Idiot," Lucas muttered. "Good luck!"

"I don't need it," Tim smiled before walking off onto the dance floor.

Nathan shook his head as he watched him go. He glanced around again. Still no Haley. He didn't like this place. Guys were everywhere he looked. A lot of girls were there too but that didn't matter. Just the thought of these guys watching her dance had his blood boiling. He noticed the bar and tapped on Lucas shoulder.

"I'm going to get a drink."

"I'll come with."

"Me, too."

"I'm going find my Shorty. Look at all the guys in here. Girls night out my ass," Skills mumbled as he took off. He glanced both ways before taking off to the right.

At the bar he ordered a beer and waited while the guy turned and got it. He waited until they all had their drinks before handing the guy the money and turning around to face the dance floor. It was full of girls dancing. He quickly looked over them to see if any of them were Haley.

"We can still leave," Nathan suggested.

Lucas nodded. "We could."

"But we won't," Chase smiled before pointing. "Found them. Well, Vegas found them."

Nathan looked in the direction that Chase was pointing in. Sure enough, Vegas was dancing all over Brooke and the two seemed happy. To the side of them were Lindsey and Peyton dancing with each other. It was only then that he noticed Haley. She was just a few feet away from them dancing with some guy. He felt his jaw tighten and his fists clench. Who the fuck was this guy?

The little black haired punk was facing the other way and Haley was laughing. The song changed and it was then that the guy put his hands on Haley's waist before moving closer to her. They were dancing close together and it was putting him on edge. Their bodies were practically grinding into each others. Well, they weren't _that_ close. He would have done stormed the dance floor if that was the case. His eyes stayed glued to them watching her have fun with another man. It was killing him.

Chase and Lucas started talking about some stupid baseball game. He could barely hear them he was so focused on watching Haley and that jerk dancing. Of course, they were laughing and talking. Their girlfriends weren't grinding up on some idiot that was about to get his ass kicked.

"So the guy pitches a no hitter," Chase finished.

"Wow."

"I can't believe you missed it. It was amazing. It was like the perfect game," Chase continued.

"I'm sure I'll catch the highlights," Lucas muttered.

"I taped it if you want to watch it."

"Cool."

"You want to go dance with the girls?"

"Sure."

"Coming, Nate?"

"No," Nathan answered while still glaring at the dance floor.

"See ya later, dude."

"You guys can find another ride home, right?" Nathan asked tearing his eyes away from Haley. He looked at Lucas who nodded. "Good."

"You leaving?" Chase asked.

He nodded before looking back at the dance floor with a scowl on his face. They were still dancing together and every part of him wanted to hurt the guy. He took his beer and drank the remainder of it before placing it on the bar.

"You want another one, man?"

"I'm good thanks," Nathan muttered before facing the dance floor again. His eyes found her body and he watched as she swayed with that other guy. He noticed his hands still hadn't moved from her waist and he clenched his fists. She was his. Nobody else should be touching her. He knew how possessive that sounded but hell he didn't care. His hands should be the one holding her hips as they danced. That should be him out there with her.

He should be the one making her laugh.

If he went out there now he knew that he would just say something smart and be angry with her. He didn't want that. He didn't want to fight. Going home was the best thing. He could cool off before he talked to her. That way he wouldn't say something that he would regret.

It was then that her eyes finally found his and she smiled. She _smiled_. He kept his eyes on her for a second before looking down and walking away. He couldn't talk to her now that she had seen him. He made his way towards the exist of the club. Before he made it to the door she pulled on his elbow until he turned to face her.

"What was that about?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Nathan stated while looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked while locking eyes with him. "I thought you said it was ok that I go out with the girls."

"Who the hell was that guy dancing all over you?" Nathan asked angrily.

"What," Haley asked shaking her head, "…are you talking about?"

"The guy with his fucking hands all over you! All the guys were freaking out and I was cool because there was no _fucking _way that you would let some idiot put his hands on you! Guess the jokes on me!" Nathan seethed.

"Randy?" Haley asked.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. I'm sure you'll have fun with Randolph," Nathan muttered.

"It's Randy," Haley corrected. "And what the hell is your problem? Why are you being like this? We were just dancing!"

"Looked like a hell of a lot more than dancing to me," Nathan retorted.

"Then you're an idiot," Haley stated while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Me?" Nathan laughed. "Don't think you'd be saying that if you found me dancing with some random girl! A girl asked me to dance when we got here. If I had known that you were practically having sex with Randall then I would have gladly taken the offer."

"Maybe you can still catch her," Haley said looking away.

He grimaced. "Maybe I will."

"You're a jerk," Haley stated while glaring up at him.

"Whatever, I'm going home. Have fun with the girls and Rudolph."

"Fine," Haley muttered. "Just so you know Randy came with his _boyfriend _Michael. If you had asked instead of jumping to conclusions, then I would have told you. But you go ahead and be a jerk. I'm going to go dance and have fun."

"Whatever." He turned and walked away with his fists still clenched. He stormed out of the club as fast as he could. He made his way through the parking lot in a fury. He wasn't _that _guy. He couldn't believe that he had talked to her like that. She should have slapped him. She should have told him to go to hell_. What if she leaves you? _

The thought alone had his whole being enraged.

He was such an idiot. The guy was barely touching her and they weren't even that close. His mouth was in a hard line by the time he made it to his car. He stood next to it for minutes just thinking about what an idiot he had been. He knew coming was a bad idea.

Before he knew it his fists were slamming into the side of his car hard. All of his anger and frustration coming out with each punch. After a few hits his hand started to really hurt and he pulled it into the other one. Pain was shooting through him. He glanced down and noticed his knuckles red.

It was a second later that he felt her soft hand on his. She pulled his hand to her examining it. Her eyes looked over it before she brought it to her mouth and kissed his palm. She then turned it over and kissed each of his red knuckles before looking up at him. She had tears in her eyes and that hurt him more than his hand at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Nathan mumbled before leaning down and crushing his lips into hers. It was a fiery kiss and he brought his hands up to hold her face to his. He shoved his tongue into her mouth needing to feel her. Their kiss only grew more heated and he quickly pulled away before he lost himself in her. "I didn't mean it."

"I know," Haley nodded.

"The guys were just talking about guys dancing all over you and I just lost it when I seen him touching you, ok. I'm sorry that I came," Nathan muttered before looking down.

"Let's go home," Haley stated while opening the car door.

"No," Nathan shook his head. "You stay. Go have fun. I didn't mean to ruin your night."

"You didn't."

"Well, I know I'm a world-class jerk but go enjoy your night out with your friends," Nathan said with a half smile.

"You're not a jerk, Nathan. You're the sweetest guy I've ever known," Haley smiled as she laced their fingers together. "And I love you."

"Even though I'm an idiot?" Nathan asked.

"Yep," Haley nodded with a playful smile. "He's one of Brooke's friends that she met in one of her designing classes. Didn't you see the way he was dressed?"

Nathan frowned. "I was more worried about his hands on your hips."

"Right," Haley laughed. "Are we ok?"

"Of course," Nathan nodded. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have come, I know that."

"I'm glad you did."

"Even with the whole argument back there?"

"Well…I didn't like that," Haley muttered shaking her head. "But I did miss you."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh," Haley nodded. "You know, seeing you jealous like that is kind of a turn on. I'm a little hot right now."

"Really?" Nathan asked smirking.

"Yep," Haley smiled seductively. She licked her lips as she tugged on his shirt to bring him closer to her. "I think you should take me home _now_." His mouth was just inches away from hers.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uh-huh." She kissed him hard before pulling away and getting into the car quickly. He stood there for a second dazed before jumping into the car and taking off. He drove home as fast as he could without breaking the law. Once they reached the apartment door he quickly opened it and let her inside. She smiled over her shoulder as she made it down the hall and turned the corner. He smiled as he started following her. He couldn't believe that after acting like an idiot towards her, she still wanted him. He wasn't going to complain. He wanted her just as much as he wanted him.

His heart was nearly leaping out of his chest as he made it to his room. He walked inside and noticed her sitting at the edge of the bed. One look at her and everything inside of him was melting. Without a second thought he lifted his shirt over his head before tossing it to the ground. He took a few steps closer to her.

"I want you."

"God, I love you," Haley said breathlessly. His lips met hers a second later as he pushed her body fully onto the bed. They moved until her head hit the pillow. He kissed her tenderly as his hand came up to her cheek and caressed it. His anger from early was completely gone. Dissolved. It was as of nothing happened. He kissed her with everything in him and before he knew it he was falling again. Being with Haley had always been an amazing experience. He didn't know how, but each time he fell more in love her.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm like on a twenty four hour high right now! Last night I fell in love with Sawyer and Juliet! It's like I seen them together and it was just **_**bam!**_** And it's not just because I want Jack and Kate together (because I do more than **_**anything**_**) :), it's because they're freaking adorable! She said I love you and he said it back and OMG time traveling island, it made my year! I don't care what happens I'm shipping them to the end! **

**Now, sorry about that, I just had to tell someone! Sorry about the wait, I've been really busy with school and work. They're both a pain in my ass!**

**We get a season 7, **_**yay**_**! I was so happy about that and then all the rumors started about Chad and Hil. I just want to say that I watched the video and my first reaction was that she's an actress, a very good one, and it's her job to make things believable. Now, I'm not saying that she was lying or anything. I'm just an optimist! You know the glass half full type of person! I won't believe anything until it's said that their contracts weren't ruined. I can't believe that Mark would want them out of the show. I know with the storyline of Peyton being pregnant and Lucas not wanting her to get hurt because of the baby, it could seem that something bad will happen, but I guess we'll have to wait and see. I'm going to have a little faith. I'm not ready to say goodbye to Laley, Lucas, or Peyton just yet. But as long as Naley are on I'm watching!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Torrance Shipman****: Missy is bank!  
****Courtney****: Uh, bankrupt! ****Torrance Shipman****: Courtney, this is not a democracy, it's a cheerocracy. I'm sorry, but I'm overruling you.  
****Courtney****: You are being a cheer-tator, Torrance, and a pain in my ass!**

_Chapter Thirty Nine –You Belong To Me_

She slowly brushed her hair before it was time to get ready for Keith and Karen's second wedding. Her mother had woken her up extra early this morning to help set up. After hours of helping it was finally time to get ready for the ceremony. It would be starting soon and she couldn't be happier for Keith and Karen. They both deserved this.

It was when she was almost done that she heard something outside her window. With her eyes glued to the mirror on her dresser, she noticed Nathan in the tree right outside of her room. Her eyes got big and he smirked before pulling himself into her room. She walked quickly to the door before locking it. She turned to face him a second later with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Haley whispered.

Nathan made an I'm sorry face and shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

"That's what front doors are for," Haley pointed out. "My father is in his room!"

Even in all her panic she couldn't stop smiling. Being back in Tree Hill these last two days had been hard mostly because that meant that she had to sleep alone. Since they had gotten together she had slept in his arms every night. But last night she had been all alone up in her bed unable to sleep without his arms around her. God, she missed those arms.

Her father would surely hurt him if he knew that Nathan was climbing into her room. Things had been going good and her family really liked Nathan. She didn't want that to change. She didn't want them to hate him like they hated Jake. That would really hurt if they felt that way. She could explain how amazing it felt that her family had instantly accepted them together.

"I made sure that no one saw me. Relax, I was being covert," Nathan smirked as he slowly walked towards her. She smiled as she took a few steps towards him. When they were standing just a few feet apart she felt her heart pound. God, he was sexy! She took in the sight of him in his tuxedo and her mouth began to water.

His eyes had started moving slowly up and down her body. She glanced down nervously and noticed that she was only wearing a bra, panties, and a small silk robe. His eyes continued to drink her in and it only made her heart pound more. She felt like she was on display, but in a good way. She loved the way he looked at her. It spent shivers up her spine.

She closed her eyes briefly at the amazing feelings that he caused with just one look. Every nerve in her body was bouncing with excitement and all thoughts of her father finding them were gone. It was a second later that she felt his smooth hand on her chin lifting it up. Her eyes snapped open to look at him before his lips softly landed on hers. Then they were closed again and she felt like she was floating. His lips pressed onto hers softly before his mouth opened and his tongue entered her mouth. His hand caressed her cheek as he held her to him. It wasn't long until he pulled away in need of air and he kissed her softly twice before resting his head against hers. Her eyes were still snapped shut in ecstasy as she breathed him in. Both of their breathing was still ragged.

"I couldn't sleep without you last night," Nathan whispered as his hands moved down to her waist. She felt his warm hands on her bare skin a second later as he gripped her waist.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Me either."

"Sorry, I missed your call this morning. Uncle Keith had us helping with the food," Nathan chuckled softly.

"I figured you were busy," Haley nodded.

"I hate to say this, but I can't wait until this wedding is over and we can go home."

"And why is that?"

"Because I can't sleep another night without you," Nathan smiled before leaning down and kissing her again.

She nodded. "I totally agree!"

He chuckled lowly before taking another look at her again. His hands gripped her waist hard as he pushed her fully into him. His right hand moved up her body until he reached her shoulder and he slowly pushed down the silk material until it was hanging halfway down. His lips found her neck a second later as he started trailing kisses to her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped shut as her hands gripped his arms. "W-we can't, Nathan."

"What? I can't do this?" Nathan asked huskily as he found her weak spot and started sucking on it. Her hands gripped him harder. "Or this?" He moved his mouth skillfully to all the plays that she loved. He found her pulse point and kissed it softly before sucking on it.

"Nathan," Haley moaned.

"Alright, I'm going," Nathan mumbled as he pulled his lips away from her skin. He let go of her and took a few steps back.

Her eyes flew open. "Wait! What? You're going? You totally just –"

"Got you all hot and bothered?"

Her hands flew to her hips. "Yes. You can't just –"

"But you said that we couldn't," Nathan shrugged with an innocent smile. "Your words not mine. If it was up to me then, well, we wouldn't be talking right about now." He licked his lips before smirking.

"You think you're funny, huh?"

He shrugged. "Maybe…a little."

"No," she shook her head before closing her robe. "Shows over."

"Hey," Nathan protested as he took a step closer.

"You were leaving. Your words not mine," Haley retorted.

He smirked before chuckling. She smiled before he started kissing her again. She loved when he was playful like this. It was nothing new. This was Nathan. He was always this way with her. It was minutes later when she finally started pushing on his chest.

"As fun as this is, you've got to go. Now crawl back out the window before my parents hear us," Haley smiled.

"Hear what?" He pulled her in his arms as they fell onto her bed. She couldn't help but laugh loudly as his body landed on hers. She covered her mouth to stop the laughter but it was no use. His hands started tickling her and she couldn't stop.

* * *

The ceremony hadn't been that long. Nathan stood next to Chase and Lucas as the reception started. Every one had already arrived and the place was getting crowded. He watched as his Aunt and Uncle made the rounds saying hi to everyone. The girls were sitting at a table laughing. Nathan noticed Brooke moving her hands up in the air and he was sure that she was telling them something funny. Vegas was the only guy at the table with them.

"Guy is totally whipped," Chase snickered.

"Tell me about it!"

Nathan chuckled as he shook his head. Vegas had been a little clingy to Brooke since they had gotten together but it was on more than they were to their girls. Of course, he didn't consider him and Haley in that category. They were going to be together forever and he wasn't so sure that all of his friends were going to end up together also. All he knew was that they were serious. _Really_ serious. She was _the _one. There was no way that he was letting her go.

"Nathan! I've been looking everywhere for you," Lily said walking right up to him while tossing her little arms up in the air. She smiled brightly as she placed both her hands together.

He chuckled before bending down. "You have?"

"Uh-huh. I asked my mommy and then I asked my daddy and they said that it was ok if I dance with you! So, you wanna dance?" Lily smiled.

He glanced around and noticed that no one had started dancing yet. They were all waiting for Keith and Karen to dance first. But since she was asking he couldn't exactly tell her no. He didn't want to be the one to make her stop smiling.

"Of course, I do," Nathan nodded.

"Dude, we're about to be on," Chase quickly told him.

"Oh, right," Nathan mumbled looking up. "How about I come and find you when I'm done over here, huh? Then I promise we'll dance. Deal?" He held out his hand and she smiled before taking it.

"Deal," Lily nodded. "I guess I'll go back to Taylor and her new boyfriend." She made a face and pointed her thumb over towards the bar.

"You don't like him?" Nathan guessed.

She shook her head. "He's always coming over late and daddy doesn't like him. And he's like really _big_ and he never wants to play basketball with me!" She shrugged her shoulders before frowning.

"What a loser," Nathan chuckled.

"He's no fun," Lily smiled. "But I guess my sister likes him so mommy says that I have to like him, too."

"I guess that's a good idea," Nathan nodded.

"Owens' a loser," Lucas declared as Chase started laughing.

"I told you," Lily smiled proudly before Lucas lifted her in his arms.

"Doodle-bug!" Lucas said playfully as he started tickling her. "You don't like _the_ Owen man?"

Nathan smiled as he watched the two of them. Lily started laughing loudly and it was minutes later that his Aunt and Uncle walked up to them. Lucas put Lily down as she took off running towards Taylor and Owen.

"Man do we now some people," Keith stated as he looked around.

"Didn't you have any say on the guess list?"

Karen smiled. "He didn't."

"Yeah, I was under the impression that _I _was the groom but I was told that if my name wasn't Karen, Lydia, or Evelyn then I didn't have any authority in any of the decisions," Keith said dryly.

"Your dads a _chump_," Chase joked.

"I knew I liked this kid," Karen smiled. "Anyway, boys, we're ready whenever you are."

"Already?" Nathan asked nervously. "You sure?"

"Is something –"

"He's just nervous," Chase cut Karen off. "He'll be fine. We'll take it from here." Chase glared at him before walking over and pulling him towards the stage. He finally let go once they were in the back and no one could see them. "You'll be fine, relax."

He took a deep breath. "Ok."

"What the hell are you so nervous about anyway. This was your idea," Chase pointed out as he reached for the guitar. He handed it to Nathan and smiled. "Let's do this. They can't dance if we don't play."

"Wait! Where's the rest of your band?" Nathan asked.

"On stage getting ready," Chase answered while shaking his head. "You're not getting out of this that easily. Now let's go. They're waiting."

He slowly followed Chase onto the stage where the rest of his band was getting ready. He didn't know why he was so nervous but he was. He never really played in front of anyway before except for his mother and Haley. People started to get quiet as Chase announced that it was time for the first dance. He then made a joke about how long Keith and Karen had been married. He was too nervous to pay attention. He held the guitar tight in his hands as he waited for Chase to continue.

It wasn't long until he glanced down and noticed his Aunt and Uncle in the middle of the dance floor smiling up at him. He smiled back before taking a long deep breath. He could do this. Chase glanced at him quickly and nodded and it was then that he started playing as the rest of the band started. Then Chase started singing and Nathan took the time to look out into the crowd. His eyes found her sitting at the table with the girls. She was looking back with a smile on her face. And with one look he knew that she knew that he had remembered her saying "I'll Be" was her favorite song. His eyes stayed on her the whole time as he played for her.

* * *

"That was awesome! You sure you don't want to join the band?" Chase asked after they finished playing. All the guys were standing on the side of the stage.

"Hey," Kevin yelled with a hurt expression on his face. "He can't take my job!"

"Relax, I don't want it," Nathan chuckled.

"But if you ever want to play," Ben the drummer smiled, "then you're welcome."

"Anytime," Chase nodded. "You did great! With the way you were being before we went on I thought for sure that you would like pass out or something."

"Are you kidding me? This is the leading man for Blue Devils basketball! He's used to all the pressure and attention, huh, my man?"

"Uh-huh," Nathan nodded.

"You're the man!" Ben declared as he hit his drum sticks together.

"Thanks guys," Nathan smiled. "I think I'll go find my girl."

"Haley?" Kevin asked with a goofy grin. "Hell, she's so fine, I think I'll go with." He took a few steps closer to Nathan as Chase reached for his arm and held him back.

"This is why I don't bring you out in public," Chase mumbled while glaring at him. He sent Nathan an apologetic look before pulling Kevin behind him. Nathan nodded before turning and walking away.

He made his way off stage and took a quick glance around the club. It was filled with family and friends. Most of them he didn't know. Half of them were Karen's family and the other half were people from Tree Hill. His eyes went to the table that he had last seen her at but she was gone. They all were. He glanced on the dance floor but she wasn't dancing either. Lucas and Peyton were though. He took off walking towards them. It wasn't a second later that he noticed her a few feet away. She was walking towards him and he stopped in his tracks. He waited patiently as she moved around a few people before making it right in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Nathan shrugged with a soft smile. "Did you, uh…like it?"

She smiled before reaching for his hand. Taking it in hers, she placed them both over her heart. It was pounding wildly in her chest and with the look she was giving him it was enough for him to lose his control right in front of everyone. His mind flashed to the first time that they played together. That had been so amazing for him. He could still see it so clearly in his mind. The two of them making music together had been something that he would never forget. Even when she was unsure of herself, he knew he had to reassure her by letting her know the affect she had on him. It's why he had let her feel how fast she made his heart pound and he was sure that it was why she was showing him now –it's what they did to each other.

"You were amazing," Haley whispered. "I can't believe you remembered that."

"Hales," Nathan muttered pulling her closer into him. "You're the girl of my dreams, of course I remember. Hell, I remember…_everything_. I love you." He squeezed her hand in his before he started leaning down. He didn't care who was listening to them or who saw. When his mouth was just inches from hers he felt someone clear their throat from right next to him. He pulled away and noticed Brooke Davis smiling smugly at him with Vegas standing right next to her.

"Tigger," Haley mumbled with a pout.

"You guys are _bad_," Brooke smirked as she glanced around.

"We were just kissing. Wait, we didn't even do that yet. You just interrupted before we could get to the good part," Nathan stated while glaring at her. "You're becoming a pain, Davis!"

"Whatever," Brooke chuckled. "I'm talking about when you were playing. That was um…_hot!_ Wouldn't you say so, babe?" She glanced up at Vegas.

"Dimples, is correct," Vegas agreed nodding his head.

"What about when I was playing?" Nathan muttered getting annoyed.

Brooke smirked before looking between the two of them. "You guys were having eye sex!"

"Brooke!" Haley scolded.

"Keep it down!"

"What?" Brooke asked innocently. "It's not like I'm the only one that noticed."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Haley mumbled before looking over at Nathan. Her face was a little flushed and it only made him smile more.

"Whatever," Brooke chuckled. "Just wanted to let you know that we're slipping out for a little bit. Don't be worried. We'll be back soon."

"About thirty minutes," Vegas added.

Brooke glanced up at him. "I was thinking about an hour."

"Whoa," Vegas smirked. "All right, then. An hour it is. We can…I mean, a lot of things can be done in an hour! We should probably get going." He reached for her hand and tugged it softly to follow him. She smiled at Nathan and Haley.

"Wait, where are you –"

"Hales," Nathan cut her off. "Just let them go."

"They can't have sex in here! We're at a wedding reception!" Haley whispered at him. She turned to tell Brooke just that but they were both already gone. She shook her head before looking up at a smiling Nathan. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me," Haley demanded.

"It's nothing, Hales."

"Nathan Royal Scott! You better tell me what it is that you're smiling at," Haley muttered as she poked him in the chest with her finger.

"It's just…they took my idea," Nathan smirked.

Her face instantly turned red and she glanced around to make sure that no one was listening to them.

"I mean, we're at a wedding. I just played your favorite song to you. How hot is that?" Nathan smirked as he pulled her closer. "Plus, we _were_ having eye sex and that was fucking hot, Hales! I'm so turned on right now, baby." He chuckled as her face flushed more before he kissed her softly on the lips. When they pulled away he smiled at her. It was a few minutes later that Lily came running up to them. Nathan let go of Haley and lifted Lily in his arms.

"You having fun, Munchkin?" Haley asked sweetly.

Lily nodded. "I think Tay and Owen are drunk. Daddy was fussing them." She smiled and pointed to her father standing in front of Owen and Taylor by the bar.

"Sounds about right," Haley muttered as she glanced in that direction.

"How about that dance?" Nathan asked Lily.

She nodded eagerly.

"You didn't even dance with me yet," Haley smiled.

"I'm a man on the clock," Nathan shrugged. "You're just going to have to wait in line like the rest."

"Is that so?" Haley laughed before punching him in the arm.

"I asked first, Haley-bop," Lily stuck out her tongue.

"Fine," Haley waved them off. "Go dance with my boyfriend. Have fun." Nathan smiled at her before he started for the dance floor. Haley watched them go with a smile on her face. She stood there watching them and it wasn't long until her mother and her father walked up to them.

"She took Nathan away, huh?" Lydia smiled.

Her father finally relaxed. "She might not give him back."

"He's right," Lydia nodded. "Last night she wanted to take MJ over to see him next door. You were already locked up in your room for sleep. It was pretty late."

Haley chuckled as she watched them. Lily was laughing loudly as Nathan twirled the two of them around the dance floor. "Everything ok with Taylor?"

"She's on her fourth glass of champagne," Jimmy mumbled dryly.

"They're just having fun," Lydia said. "And be quiet here she comes!"

Taylor walked up to them a second later and placed her arm around her mother before smiling at Haley. "I'm not drunk. Dad's just tripping, huh, dad?"

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Lily asked excitedly as Nathan placed her down in front of her parents.

"Let's give him a break, sweetie," Lydia laughed as she lifted Lily in her arms. "Nice moves, Nathan."

"How about a family picture?" Jimmy suggested as he stopped the photographer. The old man nodded before getting his camera ready.

Nathan took a step back and watched as they all got situated together, Jimmy and Lydia in the middle with Lily in Lydia's arms, and Haley and Taylor on each end. He smiled at Haley and it was then that Jimmy held up his hand to stop the photographer.

"I said a family picture. Nathan, get in here," Jimmy stated as he waved him over.

With the way that Haley was smiling at him, it was enough to make him melt. He walked over to them and stood next to Haley as she wrapped her arm around him. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest.

It surprised him how easily it was to fit in with Haley's family. It's not like they didn't like him. He knew that they did. He just figured that after they started dating then her father would hate him but it was the exact opposite. He just fit right in with them. They were his family now, too.

Once they were done, Haley's parents went dance and Taylor took Lily dancing as well.

She turned to him and smiled that bright dazzling smile of hers and it was enough to make his knees weak once again. "I love you."

He knew by the look on her face how happy she was at the moment. Her father had just accepted him into the family and things were just amazing between them and it was showing on her face. She was happy. And with that knowledge it only made him happier.

She reached up and kissed him passionately. Her hands made it to his face holding him to her and before he could slip away into complete bliss he heard the one voice that terrified him.

"Well, now I know what's keeping you here."

Nathan broke the kiss quickly and pulled away from her. He stood there looking at his father and Jules…Jules who had a huge round stomach and a ring on her finger. _What the hell?_

"Dad," Nathan mumbled. Instantly, without even a second thought, his body moved in front of Haley protecting her from him. There was nothing he could do at the moment but just that. There was no way that he was letting his father talk to her. He didn't want them meeting not now and not ever. But it was no use. Haley stepped out from behind him and stood at his side just like he knew she would. And with that he felt her hand take hold of his as he stood in front of father. He was shaking and she squeezed his hand in hers for comfort.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked weakly.

Dan smiled. "It's my brother's wedding. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Because you weren't invited," Nathan mumbled looking around for any sign of his Uncle Keith. But it was no use. He couldn't see his Uncle Keith anywhere.

"Nonsense," Dan smiled smugly. "Keith called me up and invited me. Now, I apologized for you, Nathan. I made things right with Keith for _you_. I thought he would have told you I was coming. If he didn't then that's not my fault. I thought you knew. Your grandparents are here as well."

"It's good to see you, Nathan," Jules smiled.

Like always, Nathan ignored her. He didn't even glance at her. His eyes were on his father the whole time.

"I've been trying to call you," Dan continued. "As you can tell you're getting a brother."

Nathan watched in disgust as Dan placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it lovingly. A tiny part of him couldn't help but wonder if his father was like that with him but he quickly pushed that thought out of his head. All that was left was anger. How could someone like Dan be blessed with another child? He didn't deserve it. All of his anger for his father was on the surface and he could feel his blood start to boil.

"We don't know if it's a boy yet," Jules smiled brightly.

"You missed the wedding," Dan added.

Just like that everything came crashing around him. "You…you married her?"

"Son," Dan started looking surprised. "Jules and I have been together a long time now and –"

"Yeah, I know," Nathan gritted out. "You were fucking her while you were married to my mother!"

"Nathan, keep your voice down," Dan hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do," Nathan stated while glaring at him. "I hate you."

"Son –"

"I'm not your son and you sure as hell aren't my father," Nathan gritted out.

"But I am," Dan said looking right at him. "I am your father and you will respect me. Now, I've had enough of this. It's time to come home and get your life back in order. I've let you play house with Lucas long enough. You have one year of school left and then it's time to come and work for me. You need to get your head straight. You need to come home and work towards your future. You're not thinking clearly now but you will. You don't belong here with these people and you'll never fit in. You're better than them. Don't throw your life away for some girl." He glanced at Haley and instantly Nathan pushed her behind him again, protecting her.

"I hate you," Nathan repeated. "And I'll never go anywhere with you ever again. You had your chance to be my dad and you chose _her_." He glared at Jules before looking back up at his father.

"I have done nothing but the best for you!"

"Like hell you have," Nathan gritted out.

"Listen here you little spoiled brat –"

"What is going on?" Keith asked walking quickly up to them. "You're making a scene. Danny, I told you if you came you had to leave him alone. What are you doing?"

"No worries, Keith," Nathan said sarcastically. "Daddy dearest here is just introducing me to his new wife and son!"

"Nathan, relax," Keith stated looking at him.

"Hey, I'm fine," Nathan shouted while throwing up his hands. "I don't care about him and his stupid new family! I'm fine!" He turned to his father. "I wish it had been you. I wish you had died instead of her. She was good! She _loved _me! I wish it had been you! I hate you!" He was yelling out the words and everyone was looking but he didn't care. He wanted to hit him and he made a move to but two strong arms held him back as he kept repeating the words. Lucas held him back as Dan shook his head and glanced down at Jules.

"Nathan, calm down!"

"Don't," Nathan shouted as he glared at Lucas. He pushed Lucas off of him. He took off walking as fast as he could. He pushed his way through everyone looking at him. When he finally made his way out of Tric, he clenched his fists as he searched the parking lot. His eyes found his fathers 1967 Lamborghini 400 GT. It was and had always been Dan's favorite car out of all the ones he owned. He had treated that car better than he had treated him. In all his anger, he didn't stop for one second. He searched for Chase's pickup truck and rushed towards it. He jumped into the back and reached for a bat before jumping out and walking quickly towards his father's car.

With all of his anger and hate, he took the first swing on the windshield and it felt great as the glass shattered everywhere. He didn't stop and moved to both of the headlights, hitting them hard. He then moved to the back of the car and shattered all the glass and lights in the back before he started hitting the body of the car as hard as he could. He continued hitting it as hard as he could making huge dents all over it. When his hands got tired and he couldn't swing anymore, he dropped the bat and started kicking the car.

When he was done and he had no energy left, he stopped. Looking up he noticed her for the first time. She was crying and he realized that tears had been falling down his cheeks as well. He quickly glanced around the empty parking lot and no one was insight. He was breathing hard still by the time that she made it in front of him. He moved his hand to his forehead shaking his head a little before brushing away his tears.

"I don't want you to see me like this," Nathan whispered before closing his eyes.

"It's ok," Haley muttered before wrapping her arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

In her arms he really fell apart. He held her tight as he cried. All of his anger and hate for his father, all of the tears he held inside for his mother over the years, everything, it was all coming out as she held him. He couldn't control it. But in that moment he knew that he wouldn't let his father control him ever again. He was done with Dan Scott.

She was crying with him. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt. It only made him hold her tighter. She was the only thing he had now –the only thing keeping him up at the moment. His need for her hit him hard and instantly his lips landed on her neck as he started kissing her fervently.

"I need you," Nathan murmured against her skin. And he did. It was like a fire was burning inside of him and he needed to show her just how much he needed her and how much he wanted her. His hands kneaded her breasts over the dress she wore.

She moaned before meeting his lips in a passionate kiss. "Not here." And with those words she took his hand and pulled him towards his car.

* * *

It was hours later and Nathan found himself sitting on the beach alone. Haley was still asleep up in her room and he had come out here to think. The beach was pretty empty expect for a few people down to the left. He had watched the father and son toss around a football for a while but now they were all in the water.

He held his hands together before looking out back over the water. She sat next to him seconds later. She rested her head on his shoulder before wrapping her arm in his.

"You let me fall asleep."

"I did," Nathan nodded. "I held you for a while but then you started snoring so I came out here."

"I did not," Haley laughed. "I do not snore!"

He smiled before kissing her forehead. "I was kidding. I just came out here to…I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just how today wasn't supposed to be like this," Nathan answered. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Haley mumbled while locking eyes with him.

"I shouldn't have acted that way. I know that," Nathan mumbled. "I ruined Aunt Karen's second wedding, I yelled at Lucas and Uncle Keith, and I destroyed my dad's favorite car. The police are probably looking for me."

"No they're not," Haley shook her head. "I just talked to your Aunt Karen and she's fine. She's just worried about you but I told her that you were fine. Your dad didn't call the cops but he was pissed. Karen seemed to enjoy that fact. She said that he left."

"Good," Nathan mumbled.

"Are you ok?"

"I am now," Nathan smiled before leaning down and kissing her. He pulled away, "and like I said today wasn't supposed to be like this. Want to take a walk with me?"

She looked at him hesitantly for a few seconds before nodding. "Sure."

He stood up and held out his hand for her. He pulled her up and then they were walking hand in hand. The air was filled with a comfortable silence. They just walked and she didn't ask questions and he didn't offer any. He held her hand tight and it was a while later that she finally broke the silence.

"We're going to have to turn back soon," Haley pointed out.

"And why is that?"

"That part coming up is private property. See it has a keep out sign. This is the end of the beach…or just the public part but you get what I mean and –"

"You're rambling again," Nathan smirked as he continued pulling her along. He walked them until he made it past the keep out sign and then he stopped before turning to look at her.

She glanced around at the endless amount of sand and the pier that led from the water to nothing but grass. "We can't be here."

"Yes we can," Nathan chuckled looking around. "No one is out here. They can't see us."

"That's because this is private property, mister!"

He smiled before pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. "What do you think of this place?"

"I think we shouldn't be here, Nathan. We can get into a lot of trouble if someone catches us."

"Hales, relax, it's ours. I bought it." He let go of her and glanced down at her face.

"What?"

"I bought it for us," Nathan repeated. "I figured that we could build the house right over there." He pointed to show her where. "Anything you want. I mean we have time. We have a year of school left."

"You bought this for us?"

She was in shock, it was written all over her face. "Yeah, so we could live here…on this beach." He glanced around. "This is your favorite place in the whole world, Hales. I want you to have that everyday. This place means so much to the both of us…it's where we first made love…I want us to live here, in Tree Hill."

"Nathan, you bought this for us," Haley repeated.

"And I know what I want to do with my life now. I want to help kids. I want to build a recreation center here in Tree Hill. I already talked things over with Aunt Karen and she wants to help. Everything's pretty much a go with the whole project. I think they'll start building it this summer so it can be ready for next year. And we're going to name it after my mom and it'll be a place that kids can come to and have fun. And they'll be counselors too if they need someone to talk to and stuff like that. I just want them to know that they're not alone and that someone cares. I think my mom would want me to do this."

"She'd be so proud of you, Nathan," Haley whispered.

"She would be," Nathan nodded. "So you like this place?"

"I love it," Haley mumbled looking around again. "How did you…how –"

He was holding her in his arms. He held her tight and closed his eyes. "You're my family now…the only true thing that I have." He pulled away and kissed her softly. "I don't ever want to lose you."

"You can't," Haley whispered.

"I could love you forever," Nathan mumbled before kissing her again. He pulled away seconds later and he kept his hands on her cheeks, rubbing them softly. He smiled down at her as she was still breathing heavily.

"So could I," Haley nodded.

"I thought that I could wait but I can't…I can't keep this in…I _want _you…I…"

"What is it?" Haley asked.

Taking her hand in his he bent down on one knee in the sand. "Hales, will you marry me?"


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I really hope you like this chaper. Just one more left after this one. **

**Quote of the Day:**

(From Bolt)

**Rhino****: [**_**with upset stomach**_**] That meat lover's pizza is NOT loving me back!**

_Chapter Forty –I'm Yours _

Her eyes stayed glued to his sleeping figure. He had fallen asleep not that long ago and even then his hand was still linked with hers. After the long and exhausting day he had just had it didn't surprise her that he needed rest. She knew that he had been holding everything in that he had felt for his father. Now that it was off his chest, she was glad.

It had truly surprised her when Dan showed up at the wedding. It's not like she knew the guy or anything. But still she was shocked. Karen hated Dan and from what she understood Dan and Keith didn't get along either. So to see him at the wedding with that younger girl on his arm was shocking. _Trophy wife_, she thought. Her face was in a hard line as she thought about the way that Dan had talked to Nathan.

She hated _it_ and she hated him.

From the second he had walked up to them with that smug grin on his face she had known exactly who he was even before Nathan had addressed him. Even as he stood there looking all superior and mighty. She wasn't surprised that Nathan wanted to protect her from his father. He had made it clear that he didn't want her knowing Dan. But when she noticed how tense his body was in front of her she quickly stood at his side and held his hand. They were together now and the only place she wanted to be was at his side.

She was sure that she was just afraid as he was standing in front of Dan Scott –a man who she was sure that neither of them fully knew –even though Dan was Nathan's father.

When he had started talking she thought that maybe he wanted to make things right with his son but she quickly dismissed that when he told Nathan that he was going to be a brother. Nathan had never really talked about his dad but she was sure that it hurt for him to hear that. Then when Dan mentioned that they were married, Haley felt all of her anger for him coming raging to the surface. She had wanted to hit him.

She had never felt so much hatred for someone in her life.

Dan Scott didn't know one single thing about his son. He didn't know how special he was, how talented, how kind, how loving, how amazing, and perfect. He would never know what an amazing soul Nathan had. Nathan was…everything. Dan would never know what he missed out on.

In a way she felt sorry for him. She couldn't imagine Nathan not being in her life, so for Dan to lose him, she felt a little bad. But it's not like the guy had ever been a father to him. Dan had missed out on such an amazing son.

It had taken everything in her not to yell at Dan when he had started telling Nathan that he didn't belong here. Nathan was right where he belonged with her. _He_ was hers!

She had been so glad when Nathan started telling his father exactly how he felt. He had been holding it in for so long and she was happy that he was getting it off of his chest. She didn't care that everyone was looking at them.

She had noticed in his eyes later after they had made love that he was done with Dan.

She was both happy and sad at his quiet revelation. She was happy because she didn't want someone as controlling and evil as Dan in Nathan's life and sad for the life Nathan never had, the father he never knew, and emptiness that had taken over his life since he lost his mother.

He had been alone for so long and she never wanted him to be that way again. And he never would be. He had her now.

She smiled lovingly and their joined hands.

"Here's your juice, Ma'am."

Haley smiled up at the stewardess. "Thank you."

Once the middle aged lady walked out of first class, she took a sip of her juice. She didn't know why but after Nathan had told her about his plans for the future, he then told her the sudden need to go to New York right away. In fact, he had driven them right to the airport and got them on a quick flight out. He had fallen asleep right after they got on the plane.

Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but think about what had happened not that long ago. So far it was the single greatest moment of her life. But being with Nathan, she knew that most moments with him were going to be amazing. He was amazing.

"_I think we shouldn't be here, Nathan. We can get into a lot of trouble if someone catches us."_

"_Hales, relax, it's ours. I bought it." He let go of her and glanced down at her face._

"_What?"_

"_I bought it for us," Nathan repeated. "I figured that we could build the house right over there." He pointed to show her where. "Anything you want. I mean we have time. We have a year of school left."_

"_You bought this for us?"_

_She was in shock, it was written all over her face. "Yeah, so we could live here…on this beach." He glanced around. "This is your favorite place in the whole world, Hales. I want you to have that everyday. This place means so much to the both of us…it's where we first made love…I want us to live here, in Tree Hill."_

"_Nathan, you bought this for us," Haley repeated._

"_And I know what I want to do with my life now. I want to help kids. I want to build a recreation center here in Tree Hill. I already talked things over with Aunt Karen and she wants to help. Everything's pretty much a go with the whole project. I think they'll start building it this summer so it can be ready for next year. And we're going to name it after my mom and it'll be a place that kids can come to and have fun. And they'll be counselors too if they need someone to talk to and stuff like that. I just want them to know that they're not alone and that someone cares. I think my mom would want me to do this."_

"_She'd be so proud of you, Nathan," Haley whispered._

"_She would be," Nathan nodded. "So you like this place?"_

"_I love it," Haley mumbled looking around again. "How did you…how –"_

_He was holding her in his arms. He held her tight and closed his eyes. "You're my family now…the only true thing that I have." He pulled away and kissed her softly. "I don't ever want to lose you."_

"_You can't," Haley whispered._

"_I could love you forever," Nathan mumbled before kissing her again. He pulled away seconds later and he kept his hands on her cheeks, rubbing them softly. He smiled down at her as she was still breathing heavily._

"_So could I," Haley nodded._

"_I thought that I could wait but I can't…I can't keep this in…I __want __you…I…"_

"_What is it?" Haley asked._

_Taking her hand in his he bent down on one knee in the sand. "Hales, will you marry me?"_

_She looked down at him in pure complete shock. His hand held hers firmly but that didn't matter. Her whole body was shaking slightly. She felt her heart slowly pound in her chest and she was breathing heavily. Her chest was heaving up and down as her eyes locked with his._

_His blue orbs were filled with nothing but love. Like always, she was in a trance and couldn't look away. He was it, all she could see. She was getting lost in him –getting lost into this perfect man before her. Her knees were getting weak._

_Didn't he know what he did to her? What he always did to her from the second they met?_

_He literally walked into her world and changed her somehow. Just knowing him had changed her. The life she knew and she thought she wanted was a complete lie. Thinking back on it now, she couldn't picture Jake's face clearly, or even the sound of his voice. That life was a blur now and nothing compared to the life she had with him.. _

_Her stomach was doing flip flops as she lost herself in him._

"…_uh, Hales? You're um...look…I know that this is fast. I get that. What we've been together for like a second and already I'm asking you to spend the rest of your life with me? I know you must think I'm crazy and if you want I can take it back. We can pretend that this didn't happen…if you want…Hales? Do you think I'm crazy?" Nathan asked hesitantly when she just continued to stare at him. _

"_You're not crazy," Haley whispered while slightly shaking her head. _

"_I'm not?" Nathan asked with small smile. "So does that mean…?"_

_He was looking up at her with expecting eyes and it was a second later when she slowly dropped down to her knees to be level with him. Once she was on the ground she let go of his hand and reached for his shirt, pulling him into her. Her lips landed on his a second later and she kissed him passionately. She poured everything she had into that kiss. She wanted him to know just how much she wanted him._

_Saying yes wouldn't be enough. He needed to know that she wanted to spend forever with him and she'd be the happiest person ever. Yes was not nearly enough of a word for his question. _

_She was devouring him. His hands were gripping her waist roughly as he kissed her back with just as much force. Nathan was the gentlest guy ever but she loved it when he lost control like this. She absolutely loved it. _

_It was several minutes later when she finally pulled away in need of her. They were both breathing rapidly and with her eyes still closed she rested her forehead on his. They were breathing each other in as they tried to catch their breaths. _

"_I take what I said back."_

_Her eyes were too heavy to open right away. "No, you can't and I don't want you to." _

"_I take back what I said about taking it back, Hales. I'm asking you to spend the rest of your life with me. I want you…God, I want you! I want you to be my wife and I want the whole world to know that you're mine. So I'll ask again. Will you marry me?" _

_Her eyes opened as she pulled away. His hand reached for hers and held it in his again as their eyes locked. She couldn't help but nod._

_She smiled. "Always, Nathan. Always and forever!" _

"_So you will?" Nathan mumbled._

_She nodded eagerly. "Yes, I'll marry you." _

"_You will?"_

"_Now, who's the one in shock?" Haley teased as she playfully pushed his arm. It was enough to break him out of his shocked state as he grinned at her. He chuckled softly before leaning in and kissing her on the lips._

"_You said yes," Nathan whispered while looking down at their hands. "I don't have a ring."_

"_I don't need one," Haley quickly told him._

_His eyes met hers. "I didn't exactly plan this…it sort of just happened. I mean, I wanted to but I just figured that it was too soon and so I just wanted to tell you about the property because it'll take time to build and I figured once it was done then we would take the next step and then –"_

"_You're officially a rambler," Haley smiled. _

"_No way," Nathan shook his head. "That's your thing, Hales. I do not ramble!" _

_She laughed before placing her hand over her heart. "Just think of your poor children, Nathan! With both of us rambling nonstop, what will become of them? Oh, the horror!" _

"_Hopefully…they are not as dramatic as you," Nathan mumbled while rolling his eyes._

_She smirked. "No," then shook her head, "they'll get that from their Aunt Brooke." _

"_I wonder what they'll get from Lucas and Peyton?"_

_She pretended to think for a second while tapping a finger on her chin. _

"_I'm thinking something along the lines of a brooding quality," Haley shrugged innocently. _

"_You're probably right," Nathan agreed. _

"_And Lindsey's humor," Haley added._

_He chuckled. "But seriously, I know that this is kind of sudden and we can take things slow. I'd probably be better if we waited until after we graduated, well, because of your father. I mean, we just started dating and he likes me and I don't want that to change. So maybe we shouldn't tell them about this just yet." _

"_Nathan, we're getting married. We're engaged. I'm never gonna hide that. My parents will understand. They know how I feel about you." _

"_But what if they –"_

"_Nothing is going to stop me from being your wife," Haley declared. She brought her free hand to his face and caressed his cheek. His eyes snapped shut and she smiled. She loved the effect she seemed to have on him. _

"_Ok," Nathan nodded. "But the house…whenever you're ready to meet up with the contractor just let me know." _

"_Soon." _

"_I let him know." _

"_I can't believe you bought us a house." _

"_Technically I bought us land," Nathan corrected. "The house hasn't been created yet." _

"_You know what I meant," Haley muttered while smiling at him. _

"_Oh and Hales?"_

"_Uh-huh?" _

"_I'm not living with you until we're married and that's final," Nathan teased before pulling her hand up and kissing it. She laughed as she remembered when he asked her to move in. _

"_So that's what this is about, huh? You wanting us to live together. Is that why you asked me to marry you?" Haley asked playfully. _

"_You got me," Nathan nodded._

"_I knew it," Haley muttered looking away. "Can I take back my answer then?" _

"_No way," Nathan chuckled. "We already had a verbal agreement." _

"_Well, I want to retract mine!" _

_He shook his head still laughing. "No way. You're mine forever now!" _

"_Promise?" Haley smiled. _

"_Promise," Nathan nodded before leaning in and kissing her again. "You'll always be mine." _

"_Good," Haley murmured against his lips. _

"_Now, about that ring!" _

"_I told you that I don't need one. I just want you." _

"_We need to go to New York." _

"_What?" Haley asked looking at him confused. _

_He stood up and pulled her along with him as he started walking. "I need to go and get some things. We have to go now!"_

"_We're not even married yet and already you're bossing me around." _

"_Basically," Nathan smirked as he glanced at her. He was still pulling her along as they walked quickly up the beach and towards her father's beach house._

_She laughed before pulling his arm and making him look at her. "This will not work once we're married, Mister!" _

"_Yes, Ma'am," Nathan nodded before smirking again. "Besides, I have another way to get what I want." _

"_Oh yeah?" Haley laughed. _

"_Hales, you haven't even seen my A game yet!" _

"_Lord, held me if that's true!" _

She watched carefully as his eyes fluttered open. It was few seconds later that he adjusted them and then he was smiling at her. She smiled back. "Hey, you."

"Hey. I had the craziest dream," Nathan said in a raspy voice.

"You did? What happened?"

"I dreamt that I asked you to marry me and you said _yes_."

"Wow," Haley mumbled with a straight face. "That is crazy."

He chuckled. "Come here." She was still giggling by the time their lips met each other halfway but as soon as they touched, she stopped laughing. He kissed her tenderly for a few seconds before they pulled away still smiling. He then glanced around the almost empty first class. Then he turned to her smirking.

"Oh, no what? You've got that look."

"What look?" Nathan chuckled.

"That look that says you want something," Haley pointed out. "So what is it?"

"What's your take on planes?"

"Huh? Planes? They get you to where you need to be," Haley answered. "Why?"

He smirked before leaning in a little closer to her. "How would you feel about both of us joining the mile high club?" She instantly blushed.

* * *

Her eyes opened and her hand moved to his side of the bed. All she felt were the cold sheets. Glancing over at the alarm clock she noticed that it was a little after nine. Their flight had gotten in really late last night and they had come straight here afterward. Nathan had said that it was one of his friend's apartments. She forgot which one and they weren't home when they arrived last night.

All she knew was that whoever it was was rich. Really rich.

The doorman had put them in a private elevator just to get to this place. And the guy had known Nathan well and called him Mr. Scott like that really meant something around here. Nathan was well known up in New York. She had noticed that from her first visit. They hadn't waited for anything and when he walked into a room the way people would look at him…it was like he was important.

Nathan never really told her how wealthy his family was but she was sure that they were wealthy.

She heard the bedroom door open and she smiled instantly. It quickly faded when the girl with red hair stuck her head into the room with a huge smile on her face. Once she noticed Haley up, she walked fully into the room.

"Oh good, you're up."

"I'm sorry. Do I –"

"Amber. From the bar. Nathan's friend."

"Right," Haley nodded. Amber held out a cup of coffee to her and she took it as she sat up. Then Amber climbed onto the bed before lying on her stomach and smiling at Haley.

"I have instructions to watch you."

"Watch me? Where's Nathan?" Haley asked placing the hot cup on the coffee table.

Amber tilted her head. "He wouldn't say. Looks like you're stuck with me. Don't worry, I won't bite."

She looked at the girl confused. She knew that Nathan had things to do but she just assumed that she would be doing them with him. Instead, she was stuck with one of his snobby rich friends. Today official sucked.

"Aw, don't be sad," Amber smiled. "He left his credit card for us to go shopping! We'll have fun. Now, get up and get dressed. Lots to see in New York. Nathan mentioned that he brought you here for your birthday. I promise this will be a whole different experience."

"Different?"

"Yep," Amber nodded. "You only got to see the artsy side of this place."

"And?"

"Now, you get to shop!"

"Shop?" This girl wouldn't stop smiling and Haley didn't know why.

"Shopping is the best thing in the world. And shopping in New York is just heaven. Now, get dressed. We have a lot of places to go." Amber bounced off the bed and made her way out of the room, closing the door. Haley lay back on the bed while she faked crying for a few seconds. Opening her eyes, she cursed Nathan loudly before getting up.

It was two hours later and _a lot_ of listening to Amber. Haley stood by watching Amber flip through the rack of clothes before them. Haley couldn't remember how many stores this girl took her to but it was a lot. She didn't like it at all. And the girl wouldn't shut up.

Haley took off walking towards the other end of the store. She glanced at a few things and noticed a nice dress. She lifted it up and took a good look at it.

"Get the red one."

Of course, she had the black one in her hands. "I like this one."

"But the red one would be better for you. Trust me," Amber advised.

Instead of arguing she placed the black dress back up and pulled down the red one in her size. Amber took it from her and went to pay for it. She didn't want anything but Amber made it clear from the first store that Nathan said not to leave any stores until she bought at least one thing. She was going to kill him. This was complete hell. This was worse than shopping with Brooke and she had hated shopping with Brooke.

Amber walked back smiling with the bags in her hands. The walked quietly towards the limo because they couldn't just walk like normal people. Haley rolled her eyes as the driver quickly took the bags and placed them in the limo before opening the door. This was really nice and all, but just not her.

"Now we need shoes."

_Oh god!_

"Jimmy Choo here we come!"

"Uh, I'm hungry," Haley stated while looking at the bubbly girl. "Do you mind if we eat something?" _Anything to get out of shoe shopping with this lunatic, _she thought_. _

"Of course," Amber smiled before telling the driver where to go.

Haley sat back and waited for the time to pass. What the hell was Nathan doing that was taking so long? It was late in the afternoon and she had missed him. He didn't even say goodbye this morning. He just left her with a complete stranger. Before she knew it the limo stopped and the door was opened for them. Then Amber walked her into one of the fanciest restaurants she had ever seen. They were seated right away and Haley quickly ordered a salad.

"Daddy owns this place," Amber admitted.

Haley glanced around. "Wow, this place is really nice."

"The food is to die for," Amber added. "The best in the city."

_Good,_ she thought. _Because I'm planning on eating that salad for hours until Nathan calls for me!_

"You don't like me very much do you?"

Haley looked at the girl shocked. "What, no! I mean I do…I do like you." She didn't even believe herself. Amber smiled.

"You really don't remember me?"

"Yeah," Haley nodded. "You were the one that told me all about how Nathan and Cassidy were meant to be."

"Correction. I told you that Cassidy thought that they were meant to be."

"See I remember you," Haley muttered.

"So you were in love with him then," Amber smiled. "When you were asking questions about him? Oh my god, you were in love with him. Why didn't I see it?"

She couldn't help but blush. She hadn't noticed either but she had been. "Yes."

"That night was fun," Amber continued. "You guys should have come and party with us."

_And watch Cassidy all over Nathan? No thanks! _

"I was working," Haley answered.

"I'm so glad Nathan brought you here."

"You are?"

Amber smiled. "We never really got to meet each other. When he told me about you it was after that. Nathan's one of my best friends. You make him really happy, Haley. That's all I want for him. I'm just glad that the others aren't here."

"The other four," Haley smiled timidly.

"Cassidy would be all over you," Amber said bluntly.

"Where are they?" Haley asked.

"The Hamptons," Amber answered. "But Cassidy has quite the distaste for you."

"I'm sure," Haley mumbled.

"From the second that Nathan told her about you, she –"

"He told her about us?"

"Yeah, the night that we came to Duke. She had tried to get with him and he told her that he was in love with you. It was really cute." Amber smiled brightly.

"He told her that night?" Haley asked. She was jumping up and down inside. She had hated thinking about that night because she knew what they must have been doing. But to find out that he didn't sleep with her felt awesome. She couldn't help but smile.

"Yep," Amber nodded. "They fought, she yelled, and cried. Nathan felt really bad afterward. He never wanted to hurt her but the girl just got too attached. It was never serious for him. He hated breaking her heart but at least she's gotten over him."

"She has?" Haley smiled.

"Now she's found a new bad habit," Amber giggled. "Dave."

"The blonde guy with long hair?"

"Yup," Amber nodded. "They give the term friends with benefits a whole different meaning! It's pretty disgusting."

She couldn't help but laugh. Amber wasn't so bad. The food arrived and they started eating. Amber had been right, the food was amazing. Once she was done eating she sat there watching Amber finish eating.

"So how are things with Nathan?"

"Amazing. Why did he say something?" Haley asked.

"Please," Amber laughed. "When a guy starts talking about true love and soul mates, you know he's a goner. Forget about it." She laughed.

"He asked me to marry him," Haley mumbled with a soft smile.

"Shut up!" Amber whisper shouted.

She nodded. "He did."

"Oh my god, shut up!" Then she started clapping and smiling. "This is so great!"

"I know," Haley smiled.

"You have to invite me to the wedding. Oh and Joan, too. And I guess Dave and Will. Cassidy not so much," Amber smiled.

"Of course," Haley nodded before taking a sip of her water.

Amber stood up still smiling. "Let me go tell the chef what a wonderful job he did with the food before we go. I'll be right back." She walked away a second later and Haley was still smiling. Amber had been only the third person that she told. Of course, she had called Lindsey and Brooke on the way to the airport to tell them. Amber had acted like a perfect little angel compared to how crazy Lindsey and Brooke acted.

They had yelled, laughed, and then cried. Haley had done the same thing right along with them. Her cell phone started ringing and she quickly reached into her purse and pulled it out. Brooke's face flashed onto the screen and Haley smiled.

"Hello."

"Tutor girl, where the hell are you?! Why aren't you home yet?"

"Tigger, calm down," Haley laughed. "I'm still in New York with Nathan."

"I leave for two seconds and when I get back you and boy toy are gone and I hear that Nathan had a huge fight with his father! Then you call for like two seconds to tell us you're engaged and that you're leaving for New York."

"Sorry, you missed my fiancé's break down," Haley mumbled into the phone. She couldn't help but smile at the mention of Nathan being her fiancé.

"Me too! Don't forget when you get back I want a full report on the whole proposal!"

"You told me that last night and I got it!"

"When are you coming home?"

"Tonight."

"Perfect. Girls' night in our room. I'll tell Lindsey and Peyton. Nathan's had you all weekend. He has to share you now! It's the only way this is going to work!"

"Of course, Tigger." Haley laughed.

"So, did you do anything fun today? Anything interesting happen?"

"Well...," Haley smiled. "I did meet _your_ soul mate!" Then she went on the tell Brooke all about Amber and how alike they were.

* * *

Haley glanced at the huge pile of bags on the bed in the guest bedroom. It was huge and she couldn't believe that Amber had talked her into getting all of this stuff. Most of it was for Nathan though. He didn't say that what she bought had to be for her and when she told Amber this, the girl seemed pleased.

She had been all wrong about Amber. The girl was really sweet and kind. She was Brooke but with a little more control. She heard a noise and quickly jumped. She glanced back and noticed Nathan standing in the doorway with his head resting against the doorjamb.

"Hey, beautiful. You have fun today?"

"I'm going to kill you," Haley mumbled before rushing towards him. She was in his arms a second later and they were kissing. "Why did you leave without me?"

"Didn't you have fun with Amber?"

"I did," Haley nodded. "But I missed you more!"

"I missed you, too," Nathan nodded. "Besides, you shouldn't be mad at me when I bought you this." He brought up his hand and he held out the small box. She smiled at him and he bent down on one knee and smirked. "I guess I should do this the proper way."

He opened the box and revealed the prettiest ring Haley had ever seen. It had one large diamond in the middle with two smaller ones right next to it. All around the band were little tiny diamonds. The ring was sparkling and completely beautiful. She didn't realize she was crying until the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't take her eyes off the ring.

Without a word Nathan placed the ring on her finger and it made her feel like something she never felt before. She couldn't put a name on the feeling. He stood up a second later, his eyes still glued to her as she gazed at the ring. _Her_ ring.

"It was my Mom's," Nathan muttered.

"It's perfect," Haley whispered.

"Before we leave, I want you to come somewhere with me." She nodded before looking up at him. He was smiling lovingly at her before he bent down and kissed her. Then he held her in his arms for a few minutes while she took the moment in. Her eyes were closed as she breathed him in. She listened to the perfect rhythm of his heart beat wanting to remember everything about this moment.

They packed all the new clothes in some suitcases that Amber let them borrow. After telling Amber goodbye, they left.

In the limo they resumed their kissing. She couldn't get enough of him. Her lips moved over his before they parted and his tongue brushed against hers. His hands were gripping her face as he tried to pull her closer to him. Their lips parted before they met again, this time it was her tongue to delve into his mouth tasting him. They were exploring each other again like it was the first time. She was in heaven.

But the limo stopped and they broke away. Nathan kissed her softly one more time before letting them out of the limo. He then told the driver that they wouldn't be long before he pulled her along. Her heart dropped when she noticed that they were at the cemetery. She held his hand tight as he walked them inside. It wasn't long until they made it to a small gate with the name Scott written in huge letters. It wasn't surrounded by all the other graves. It was all alone in the huge space. On the huge headstone was _Deborah Helen Lee Scott, loving Mother and Wife. You will be missed._

Nathan let go of her hand and knelt down and she quickly did the same.

"Hey, Mom. I want you to meet someone." Then he reached for her hand and smiled at her before he introduced them. His mother might not have been there in body but she was there in spirit. Haley knew it. They sat there for a while before they headed back home.

AN: Please review!


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm really glad that you have enjoyed the story. It was one of my favorites to write and I think it was because of Nathan. Haley's definitely my favorite character but I just loved Nathan in this story. I never think of him as that guy at the beginning of the show. Anytime I think of him, he's always Haley's husband, the guy he was after her. He really is a sweet and romantic guy on the show and I love that about him. I'm going to miss this story, so thank you all so much for liking it! I love you guys! There's a little time jump in this chapter!**

**Oh, and I'll be putting up _Because You Left_ really soon so look out for that!**

**Quote of the Day: **

**Gracie Hart****: Look I know what I'm gonna do. I haven't done this since high school but it's like riding a bike.  
****Victor Melling****: You are not having sex on this stage.  
****Gracie Hart****: I didn't know that was an option!**

_Chapter Forty One –Nothing Else Matters_

"There's no freakin' way that you let him do that!"

"Sorry, Dimples," Vegas shrugged.

"The boy has a mind of his own," Chase added as he pulled Lindsey further into him.

"So you won't believe what he said," Vegas continued.

Chase chuckled. "If I hadn't of witnessed it, I wouldn't believe it either." He shook his head before kissing Lindsey's cheek. She smiled at him before rubbing the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders. Haley watched them with a smile. She loved seeing Lindsey this happy.

"On with the story," Lindsey urged.

"So he walks right up to her and I don't know why but we follow him. We're standing right behind him and Lucas keeps on pushing him on the back so finally he just says it."

Chase glanced at Vegas and it was then that Vegas took over the story.

"He says and I quote 'hey girl, you want to grab a pizza and then fuck?'" Vegas smirked as all the girls had their mouths open.

"He did _not_ say that!"

"He so did!"

"So what happened?" Brooke asked while trying not to laugh.

"She slapped him," Chase answered with a grin.

Lindsey nodded. "Serves him right."

"Jackass!"

"Then after she slapped him you'll never guess what he said," Chase continued.

Vegas chuckled. "Now, this is straight out of his mouth. He says 'what's the matter girl, don't you like pizza?' and we just lost it. We laughed our asses off as she slapped him _again_."

"Tim Smith, ladies and gentlemen," Chase smiled brightly as he pointed across the packed frat house towards Tim talking with a group of girls. It was seconds later when one of the girls tossed her drink in Tim's face before they all walked away. Everyone laughed.

"Poor, Dim," Brooke commented before turning her attention back to her friends.

Haley laughed along with the rest of her friends before taking a sip of the bottle of water in her hands. Once she was done she screwed the cap back on before turning her attention back to their little group. Eventually the boys left and it was just them.

She took one good look at Brooke and then glanced at Lindsey before looking away. She wasn't going to cry. She just wasn't. She _wasn't_.

"Good, party," Lindsey stated while holding up her glass.

Brooke smiled at the two of them. "Yeah, I can't believe that it's all over."

Haley felt her heart start to ache in her chest. Coming to this party tonight was supposed to be fun and it had been up until now. She didn't want to think about how it was all over. Closing her eyes for a second she tried to forget Brooke's words but it was no use. Like a flashing light in her mind it kept on blinking right in front of her. She could see it clearly now.

Four years of her life was spent here.

Some of the best times of her life had been here. Coming to Duke had been one of the best decisions she had made in her life. It had led her to Nathan and the life she had. It was a life that she couldn't live without. It was everything. Her whole world.

She stared at the two girls that meant so much to her. How was she supposed to say goodbye to them? They had graduated two days ago. It was goodbye Duke and hello real world for all of them.

Brooke was running off to Europe to travel with Vegas for a while. _When both of your fathers are a CEO and your family has got a lot of money then I guess you can do that._ But Brooke was in the process of designing her own clothing line. Haley was sure that Brooke would be well known soon. Vegas was going to take over his family business.

Lindsey was going off to Boston with Chase. Chase was going to play in the minor leagues until he was sent to play in the majors. Lindsey was in love with him now. After being together for over a year they had been completely in love. The second that Lindsey told her about Boston she had cried –_they_ had cried. They had been together for all their lives and now they wouldn't be. She would be off in Tree Hill and Lindsey would be in Boston starting her career.

The hardest thing about today was saying goodbye. Haley hated it. She didn't want to get out of bed this morning for just that fact. What was she supposed to do without Lindsey and Brooke?

"I swear Brooke you need to pack, the room is a mess. We can't just leave it like that," Lindsey said glaring at Brooke.

"I will."

"You've been saying that for days!"

"I mean it this time."

"Your flight leaves tomorrow!"

Brooke smirked. "See, no worries. It'll be done before then."

"I doubt it," Lindsey mumbled frustrated.

Haley could only smile. Lindsey and Brooke had shared a dorm room all this year. Lindsey had demanded a new roommate before the school year started last September and Brooke had jumped on the chance. Finally, Lindsey was free of rooming with that whore. The only problem with Lindsey and Brooke rooming together was clothes. They had no free space in their room.

"What am I going to do without you bossing me around?" Brooke teased as she nudged Lindsey playfully in the arm. The girls giggled before hugging and soon Haley joined them and they were hugging as well.

"Not too tight," Haley mumbled. "I'm going to miss both of you so much!"

Her eyes caught each of the girls and then she couldn't help it. "Don't start that. If you do then I will and…I'm crying now!" Brooke cursed under her breath before wiping her eyes clean.

"Me, too!"

"Damn it, Tutor girl!"

"Sorry," Haley whispered as she pulled out of their embrace. "Just the thought of not seeing both of you everyday is…I _hate _it!" Why was it so hard letting go?

"We'll call everyday," Brooke stated while looking between the two.

Lindsey nodded. "And we can e-mail all the time. We'll be fine."

"Oh, and we can write letters!"

"When's the last time you wrote a letter?" Haley questioned as her eyes found Brooke's.

Brooke thought for a second. "Um, Harvey Carson…in the sixth grade…wait, scratch the letter idea." All the girls laughed before hugging once again.

"Grover, you'll be fine," Lindsey tried to assure her.

"Yeah, Tutor girl," Brooke agreed. "You'll have Peyton to replace us!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "I already told you, Tigger, no one can replace you. That goes the same for you, Bunny." No one ever would replace them. Peyton had easily become one of her best friends but she would never take the place of Brooke or Lindsey.

"Well, you can at least remind us every once and a while," Brooke declared.

Haley couldn't help but laugh as her eyes roamed the packed frat house once again. She noticed the guys playing darts across the room and she smiled. This wasn't so bad for her last college party. It gave her a little more time to spend with her two girls before she left town.

A new song came on and Brooke pulled both of them to the dance floor. All the tears were gone now. They were all smiling and laughing. _Having a good time_, Haley thought. They lost their selves in the music and continued to dance even as the songs changed. It was when some rap song started that she felt someone's hands on her hips. She jumped quickly before turning around.

A guy with long brown hair was smiling at her. His face was covered with hair and he had black eyes. He had some Greek letters written out on his shirt. He went to reach of her again. She quickly took a step back.

"Girl, you are totally fine!"

She looked at him in disbelief before holding up her hand. "Dude, I'm totally married!"

She watched as his smile faded and he glanced at her wedding ring on her finger. He held up his hands and shook his head. "Who's the father?"

She smiled as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist before pulling her in. She could smell Nathan surrounding her. "A little close aren't you?"

"Oh, I guess it's you."

Before Nathan could reply the boy turned and walked away. Haley smiled as she watched him go before turning in Nathan's arms and kissing him softly on the lips. She had been waiting for him to arrive since she had gotten here. She knew that he wanted her to have this last night with her girls. He had been helping Lucas and Peyton pack earlier. They were both probably on their way to Tree Hill already.

When they finally pulled away he smiled down at her. She watched as he reached into his back pocket before pulling on a white origami flower. He held it out to her. She instantly took it.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the room," Nathan pointed out.

Haley blushed as the memory of their first meeting flashed in her mind. "You're just saying that because you have to."

"And why is that?" Nathan chuckled.

"Because you're my husband," Haley answered with a grin.

"Technicality," Nathan mumbled before kissing her again. His hands were on her cheeks as he kissed her tenderly. She felt his tongue in her mouth a second later and she couldn't help but moan.

"_Boring_ married couple is about to have sex in front of us," Brooke observed.

Lindsey groaned. "Please stop!"

They broke away from each other's lips laughing. Nathan made a face before turning to face the other two girls. They were both smiling at the two of them. Brooke wiggled her eyebrows before giving them a thumbs up.

"I guess this means you're leaving us?" Lindsey questioned.

"I don't want to be on the road too late," Nathan nodded before looking down at Haley.

"Alright, _Gramps_," Brooke said dryly.

Nathan chuckled before looking at her. "I'm sure going to miss you. Both of you. Make sure you guys call." He hugged each of them before looking back at Haley. "I already told the guys bye. I'll give you guys a few minutes. I'll be in the car whenever you're ready." He winked at her before he took off walking. She watched him go before looking at both of the girls.

Before she knew it they were all hugging and saying goodbye. She held each of them tight with a promise to call them as soon as she got home. It was a good twenty minutes later that she found herself walking towards the car in tears. Her heart was aching and she wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back to them. She didn't want to say goodbye. But she knew that she couldn't move to the next stage in her life if she didn't leave.

Nathan was standing outside of the car waiting for her. She wiped her tears as she made it to him and he opened the door and helped her in. She placed her seatbelt on. He jumped in to the car and did the same before starting it and driving off. She was still crying as they drove away. She was looking out the window as they drove off of campus. It wasn't long before she felt his hand take hold of hers. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

She smiled through her tears before looking at him. Like always, he knew just what she needed from him. He didn't say anything because he knew no words could help. Nothing could take the pain away from saying goodbye to her two best friends. Even though she knew it wasn't goodbye forever it still hurt because she knew that she wouldn't see them everyday. No words could take away the pain.

She was just thrilled that Lucas and Peyton were going to be in Tree Hill. Lucas was currently writing his first novel and Peyton was trying to create her own record label. Haley was just happy that they would be close by.

It was a little while later that Nathan pulled up to their newly built beach house. It was yellow with white shutters. It had a beautiful white wrap-around porch. It was huge and Haley smiled when she had seen it. Tonight would be the first night that they would officially sleep in it. She wiped her face before Nathan opened the door for her. He helped her down before reaching for a few bags in the trunk that they had yet to bring. He held them in his free hand as the other one still held hers.

Once they made it up all the steps, she pulled out her house key and opened the door. Before she could walk inside Nathan dropped the bags before reaching for her and lifting her in his arms. She laughed as he held her bridal style before kissing her.

"Welcome home!"

"Right back at you," Haley smiled before kissing him again.

Nathan placed her on the ground and then kissed her lightly on the lips. Once the kiss was over he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. They stayed like that for minutes and when he pulled away, he pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. His hand caressed her cheek for a few seconds and her eyes snapped shut at his tender touch. She leaned into his hand and lost herself in him.

"I think I'm going to take a long hot bath," Haley mumbled before slowly opening her eyes. He was smiling lovingly at her and it was enough to make her melt.

He nodded before kissing her again. "I love you, baby."

She leaned up and kissed him before turning and making her way down the hall. She made her way upstairs before making it to their bedroom that led to the bathroom. Once she was inside, she closed the door before running her bath. She undressed slowly trying to calm herself. She couldn't help but feel like she lost apart of herself today. She knew it was silly. Lindsey and Brooke weren't gone forever but that thought didn't lessen the pain she felt.

She got in quickly before relaxing herself. She let the warm water take over her body as she closed her eyes and laid her head back. She stayed inside the large tub for a long time relaxing herself. Their bedroom and bathroom were the only parts of the house that were all set up. All the rest still needed to be unpacked.

Once she was dressed, she grabbed her bottle of lotion and rubbed it softly over her arms. Picking up after herself, she placed all of her dirty clothes in the hamper by the door. Once she was out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, she smiled once she saw him. He was sitting at the piano playing.

Without a word she walked over to him and took a seat right next to him.

He smiled at her, not once stopping.

Then her fingers were on the keys and she was playing with him. The sound of them making music together warmed her heart and filled her body with ease. The emotional drain from the day was gone. Her body was humming with joy as she played the piano with her husband. The fact that they were playing their song only made it feel like she was floating. It had been the first song that they ever played together. It really felt like she was in heaven.

Once the song was over, she glanced up at him and noticed him smiling.

"It's kind of late," Nathan mumbled.

"Is that your way of saying that you don't want to unpack tonight?" Haley asked knowingly while glancing up at him. He was nodding with a huge smirk.

"Uh-huh."

"Fine," Haley smiled. "What on earth shall we do?"

"I can think of a few things," Nathan smirked.

"Oh, yeah," Haley smiled.

"I'll order the pizza," Nathan stated as he reached for his phone.

"And I'll get Guitar Hero ready," Haley added before standing up and walking towards the door. Before she got to the door she stopped. She felt Nathan's eyes on her and she smiled before turning back slight to see him. "Baby, I promise you this time, I'll be the only Hero!" He rolled his eyes and laughed before turning his attention back to his phone.

* * *

Her eyes stayed glued to the beautiful waves crashing onto the shore. It was early in the morning and the sun just had started to rise. Her eyes were still a little heavy as she leaned further into Nathan's arms.

He was sitting in a chair on the back porch and she was sitting on him. Her naked back was pressed onto his naked chest as a small sheet covered both of them. Her head was resting slightly against his. She felt his lips on her temple as he kissed there softly as they watched the sunrise.

She was tired and her body was completely exhausted. After hours of playing Guitar Hero last night, Nathan thought it would be a good idea to go skinny dipping like they did the night of the boy toy auction the first time. So they had, only the night ended a little differently. She smiled as she remembered all the ways he made love to her. Her body was still tingling from the pleasure. God, the things he did to her. She felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered the way he took her in the kitchen a few hours ago.

Since they had been married things had been like this. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Even ten months after being married it was the same. She had never been so consumed by one person in her life.

Even though Nathan had mentioned waiting until after they graduated to get married, they didn't. In fact, they got married in August right before their final year at Duke started. Her father was apprehensive at first but once he noticed how in love they were, he was on board. It was on a beautiful Sunday, right on this very beach, with only their closest family and friends. Lindsey and Brooke had stood beside her as Lucas and Chase did the same for Nathan. That day had been perfect.

They spent two blissful weeks in Greece on their honeymoon.

They had moved into a small one bedroom apartment after they had gotten back from their honeymoon. Lucas had moved in with Chase and Brooke and Lindsey had moved in with each other.

Being Nathan's wife had been the easiest thing to be. She just _was_ Nathan's wife. From the second that they stood on the beach together and he told her that he would love her always and forever she had been his wife. She belonged to him.

This summer she would help with the Recreation Center when she wasn't teaching summer school as a student teacher. Then in the fall she would become an English teacher at Tree Hill High. She couldn't wait.

She felt his warm hands on her stomach and she closed her eyes at the feeling. She never wanted it to go away. She loved everything about Nathan's touch. It was perfection.

Being wrapped in her husbands arms felt like heaven.

Nathan was her whole world now, her best friend, her soul mate, and her one true love.

He really was _everything._

She made sure that he knew that everyday. She told him in the mornings, after he won or lost a game, after he got out of class, before they would make love or after, and any moment when they just laid in comfortable silence, she felt the need to tell him.

"What about Jason?"

She made a face while looking at him. "I had a crush on a guy named Jason once."

"I take the name back," Nathan mumbled while shaking his head in disgust.

"I thought so," Haley chuckled. "What about Emily?"

"Emily seems like a girly name. Our son will be beaten, Hales," Nathan pointed out.

"You are so sure that it's a boy," Haley rolled her eyes.

His moved his hand over her stomach lovingly. "Just a known fact, Hales. Scott men don't have girls."

"We'll see," Haley smiled at him.

"What about Orlando?" Nathan asked.

"Really?" Haley smiled. She had suggested it weeks ago but he didn't like it.

"No," Nathan chuckled. "I'm not naming our son after Orlando Bloom. I don't care how _hot _you think he is." He kissed her temple again as she started pouting.

"What about Jackson?"

"Hell no!"

"Hey, that was my grandfathers' name," Haley mumbled looking at him.

"Then just no," Nathan smiled innocently.

"Let's just wait until the baby is old enough to name itself," Haley joked while placing her hand over his. He was still rubbing her stomach lovingly. He had started doing it three month ago when she had first told him she was pregnant. She had been shocked to find out and so had he. It had been the happiest moment of her life.

_She sat in the doctor's office with Lindsey holding her hand. She had been feeling sick the last couple of weeks and then Brooke had her take a pregnancy test. It had come out positive and Lindsey instantly brought her here. _

_Lindsey squeezed her hand as the doctor walked back into the room with a paper in her hands. Haley's whole body froze._

"_You are pregnant, Mrs. Scott. Congratulations." _

_Her heart started pounding hard in her chest as Lindsey's arms wrapped around her. Then she was filled with so much happiness that she wanted to burst. She was going to have a baby. She and Nathan were going to have a baby. _Their _baby. Then she was crying in Lindsey's arms._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Yes," Haley nodded in tears, "I'm just so happy." Then the doctor ran a few more tests and did an ultrasound before she told Haley it was ok to go. _

"_Let's get you home," Lindsey suggested as she stood up and pulled Haley with her. They car ride to her apartment was filled with silence. Once Lindsey pulled up outside of the apartment complex, they hugged before Haley went inside. Once she walked in she noticed Nathan playing video games with Lucas and Peyton. _

"_The wife is home," Peyton said poking Nathan in the arm._

"_Hey, Hales. Where have you been? I'm hungry," Lucas joked._

_When she didn't answer and just stood by the front door, they all three turned to look at her._

"_What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he stood up._

"_Can you guys just give us a minute?" Haley whispered. _

_Peyton stood up and nodded before pulling Lucas to the door. Lucas was still looking at her in concern. Peyton eventually pulled him out of the apartment and the door closed. Nathan was still standing next to the sofa looking intently at her._

_He was nervous, she could tell. "Uh…what's wrong?" _

"_I, uh, I just got back from the doctors office and –"_

"_Are you hurt? Are you ok?" Nathan rushed out as he stood before her looking her up and down, examining her. She smiled at his concern before shaking her head. _

"_No, it's nothing like that," Haley promised._

"_Then what's wrong?"_

"_I haven't been feeling well these last few weeks, Nathan," Haley mumbled._

_Nathan looked down. "I didn't notice. I should have. Why didn't you tell me?" _

"_It wasn't really…I wasn't," Haley mumbled shaking her head. "You're just so busy with getting the Center open for this summer that I didn't want to bother you. You've been so stressed about everything and I just didn't want to add to that." _

"_I always have time for you," Nathan stated before caressing her cheek. "You're my wife. You're my number one, Hales. You know that." _

"_I do," Haley nodded._

"_Is everything ok? Are you better?" Nathan asked carefully. _

_She smiled. "Everything's perfect." She reached into her purse before fishing for the ultrasound picture that the doctor had given her. Once she found it she pulled it out before handing it to him. Her eyes stayed on his the whole time as he glanced at the picture for minutes in shock before looking at her._

"_Is this –"_

_She nodded. "Yes."_

"_And we're…?"_

"_Yes," Haley answered. "I'm pregnant…we're pregnant." _

_He took a deep breath and took a step back. "Wow." He placed his free hand over his head before taking another deep breath._

"_Nathan," Haley said carefully. "At least, tell me how you feel about this?" _

"_I feel like," Nathan started, "…I feel…I don't know…I've never felt this way before…I've never been this happy before…give me a minute." He held up his hand and glanced at the picture again._

"_Happy?" Haley smiled._

"_Ecstatic, magnificent, thrilled…I'm all those things. We're having a baby," Nathan smiled before closing the distance between them. His lips landed on hers and he kissed her tenderly. Then without a word he lifted her in his arms and started for their bedroom._

"_Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley squealed. _

_He smirked. "Showing you just how happy I am!" _

"Uh, what about Michael?"

"Hales," Nathan shook his head. "Don't you love our kid?"

She elbowed him in the chest as he chuckled. "That's my dads' middle name!"

"Sorry, baby," Nathan smiled timidly as she glared at him. "Middle name, huh?"

"Yes, Royal," Haley muttered while glaring at him.

"Well, then what about Eugene?"

"_Eugene?_ Nathan, be serious," Haley stated.

"Oh, I am," Nathan smirked. "Eugene after his Uncle."

"He doesn't have an Uncle named Eugene," Haley shook her head.

"Hales, yes he does," Nathan argued.

"No…_oh my god!"_ Haley shouted looking back at him. "Lucas _E._ Scott! Lucas _Eugene _Scott! All these years and he never would tell us! I have to call Lindsey and Brooke later and tell them. I can't believe his middle name is Eugene."

"Yup," Nathan smiled. "So is that what we're naming our kid?"

"God, no," Haley laughed. She then placed a hand over her mouth as she continued to laugh. Once she was done she squeezed Nathan's hands over her stomach before turning and kissing him. They broke away minutes later and she smiled lovingly at him.

"We're never going to get unpacked at this rate," Nathan pointed out.

She shrugged. "Who cares." Starting the next chapter in her life was turning about to be the funniest yet. No one made her laugh like Nathan did. They had the rest of their lives to unpack and settle in. Right now, she was content in his arms. "You're the one that suggested the late night swim."

"Technically, I was more worried about the _naked_ lady in the water than swimming."

Haley laughed. "I wish you had said something. We could have had sex on the balcony."

"Don't say that," Nathan groaned.

She laughed innocently. "I know how much you've been wanting it out there. Maybe, next time."

"Like tonight?" Nathan smirked.

"We'll see," Haley smiled before kissing him. When they pulled away she noticed that he was smiling at her. His blue eyes were sparkling. "You're thinking about sex on the balcony, aren't you?"

"No," Nathan chuckled. "I'll be living that fantasy out tonight."

"Then what are you smiling about," Haley demanded as she poked him hard in the chest.

He pushed a few strains of hair behind her ears before smirking again. "I think I found one."

"What?"

"A name."

"Oh, tell me."

"I don't want to," Nathan mumbled looking away. "You might laugh."

"It can't be worse than _Eugene,_" Haley muttered with smiling. "Just tell me and I promise sex on the balcony tonight."

He took a deep breath as his eyes traveled down to her breasts. The sheet had fallen a little and he could see the tops of them. He licked his lips while zoning out on them. Her hand lifted his face a second later.

"Hey, buddy, up here," Haley pointed to her face. "I want that name." She covered her breasts back up before looking intently at him.

"Ok," Nathan chuckled. "I was thinking James after your last name."

"James," Haley mumbled to herself. Then she started whispering before smiling at him.

"What?"

"James Lucas Scott," Haley smiled. "That's it. That's his name."

"You like it?"

"I _love_ it," Haley smiled. "It has all of our names in it. But I just want you to know that I will tell Brooke that _you _suggested Lucas be in the name, because she will want to know why I didn't name him after her."

"I'll take the heat," Nathan chuckled.

"You better hope that it's not a girl because I love this name," Haley smiled before kissing him. "I love you, Nathan Scott."

His eyes locked with hers and he nodded before she glanced out on the water again. The waves were still pounding onto the shore and before she realized it, it had started to rain lightly. She relaxed in Nathan's arms. Both of their hands were still caressing her stomach where their unborn child was. She felt a calm sensation taking over as she lost herself in him and the beach. It was _their_ place. This was home. They were both right where they were meant to be. In that moment, she knew that their lives here in Tree Hill had official began. No matter what life threw at them, they would face it together. Nothing else mattered but their family.

The End


End file.
